Under the Blood Moon
by Ta Paixao
Summary: Bella shares a dark secret with her best friends Emmett and Jasper. She left home to escape the whispers and scrutiny, but upon returning, she meets professional fighter Edward Cullen, who has secrets of his own. Bella has worked hard to erect walls to protect herself, but Edward can't get Bella out of his mind. AH, LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

**_Summary: Something terrible happened to Bella, but she didn't run from it. When no one seemed interested in helping her, she did what she _****_had to do to protect_****_ herself. Now, she carries a dark secret. Except, everyone knows what she did, even if it has never been proven. She left home to escape the dirty looks and constant scrutiny. Now, Bella is out of money and out of options. She returns home to the only family she has left. Unexpectedly, as she tries to settle into her life once more, she meets a man who is determined to break down her carefully crafted barriers._**

**__**I'd like to thank nygirl8 for agreeing to take on the task of editing this story. The chapters without typos and other mistakes are the ones she's fixed. The other errors are from my lazy fingers. Newly edited chapters will be updated as they are ready to be posted. However, in the interest of keeping my readers satisfied, I'll still be updating as quickly as possible. Okay? Cool.

**Under the Blood Moon**

**BPOV**

**October**

The oppressive wall of sultry heat and humidity accosted me as I stepped through the hatch and onto the tarmac. It was mid-October, well into autumn, but the Florida Keys run on island time. You can't tell the tropics when summer should wane. I greedily sucked in the moisture-rich air, tilting my head to the afternoon sun. _Welcome home, stranger._

Everything clung to my body like this place was reacquainting itself with me, wrapping me in robes of warmth and welcoming me back into the ecosystem. As I slung my single duffel bag over my shoulder, my long hair stuck to my neck. My white T-shirt was plastered to my torso, that familiar streak of dampness starting to slide down my spine. My favorite pair of weathered, hard-traveled jeans that were frayed a little at heels, molded to my legs like denim skin.

"You know where you're going from here?" Sean's voice, thick with an Aussie accent, called me out of my revelry.

I pulled my Wayfarers out of the collar of my T-shirt and slid them on, turning back to smile at the handsome blonde man closing up the hatch on the twin-engine prop plane. He had sandy hair that was messy in a fashionable way, and it just touched his jaw line. His skin was sun-kissed with a permanent tan that accentuated the lean muscles of his biceps. A girl couldn't complain about such an attractive travel companion.

"Home," I offered as my explanation. Sean nodded, offering me a last parting smile as I headed toward the hangar.

"If you're ever in Sydney, look me up, Bella."

"Will do." I waved over my shoulder, not stopping to look back.

Maybe this time I'd stay awhile, I thought to myself. It was impossible to deny that I'd missed this place, but given the circumstances of my departure, I hadn't expected to be back so soon—if ever. Truth was, I'd run out of money and options. So, the island pariah had returned.

I walked with purpose through the hangar and out the glass double doors of the reception lobby. Waiting in his vintage '64 Mustang, powder blue to match his eyes, Jasper met me with a knowing smirk. I sighed, fully aware of what I'd be in for tonight, and shook my head in resignation.

"I knew you'd be back," he teased.

I threw my duffel in the back seat, letting it flop against the white interior of his convertible. He reached across from his seat and pushed open my door. Tiredly, I sunk into the leather of the passenger side and shut the heavy door behind me.

"It's good to see you, too." I smiled, at once at ease with him. Without delay, he pulled away from Key West International Airport.

Just like I'd never left, I found myself sitting at Captain Tony's Saloon. The bar's been a staple of old Key West since the 1930s when it was the original Sloppy Joe's. The sight of the pale yellow building had made me smile with familiarity. Constructed in the 1850s, it famously served as a bordello for Navy sailors, a cigar factory, and even a telegraph station during the Spanish-American War.

Tourists came here to have a drink where Hemingway, Capote, and JFK once sat. I went for the staff.

"How'd you snag a private charter?" Jasper leaned toward me from the other side of the bar with his elbows propped up, and a white dishrag slung over his shoulder.

I twirled the heavy tumbler along the bottom rim, making slow circles into the distressed wood of the bar. "I planned to take a bus from Miami International. I had a ticket reserved in advance, but I ran into Sean at the bar in the terminal and mentioned I was headed here. He said he had a plane and was making the flight down anyway."

I tried not to look Jasper in the eyes as I gave him the short version. I had no chance of succeeding in my subterfuge, but I hoped to prolong it until I'd had a couple more drinks in me. As I distracted my eyes with my glass of tequila—Jasper kept a private stock of the good stuff chilled just under the bar—I felt his burrowing gaze wiggle its way through my nonchalance.

"Did you fuck him before or after he said he was a pilot?"

I snapped my eyes up, locking onto Jasper's baby blues. His question would be a disgusting accusation from anyone else, one that would have my temper flaring and my fist lunging. I scowled at his non-judgmental expression. As always, he was cool and collected. Completely unfazed by the suggestion in his words.

"Before," I stated flatly.

Jasper nodded, his expression even and unchanged, as he got to the question he really wanted an answer to. "Is he sticking around?"

"No. This is just a pit stop on his way to Nassau. No worries."

"Okay. Let me top you off." Jasper ducked under the bar to retrieve his stash, and then poured me another two fingers of tequila. I took a sip, savoring the sweetness of agave, the salty tinge, and the lovely burn. Tequila tastes like home. Like the ocean and sweltering heat.

"Hey, Jasper! Another round." Jasper gave me a wink as he stepped down to the other end of the bar and took care of a few of his regulars.

I was tucked away on the far side of the bar, furthest from the door so that I had a clear view of the entry, and sitting alone. On the other end, a mix of locals and tourists were pre-partying for Fantasy Fest. It was only three in the afternoon on the first Thursday of the annual festival of debauchery. After the sun went down, Duval Street would be thick with a Mardi Gras-like atmosphere, only with more alcohol and less clothing. Till then, Greene Street was relatively quiet.

With a few minutes to myself, I took a deep breath to ground myself. I loved this bar. The day I turned twenty-one, the last of our trio to do so, Jasper and Emmett tossed me in the car and drove seven hours to make sure the first legal sip of rum I enjoyed was right here. Later that year, after graduation, Jasper got a job bartending at Captain Tony's. It was supposed to be a weigh station while he saved some money for his engineering master's, but like so many natives, he came back and lost the will to leave.

Key West has always been many things to many people. For some, it's a tropical paradise that exists outside the boundaries of normal society, and even space-time. For others, the Conch Republic offers anonymity while you drink away a lifetime of bad memories and make new mistakes. For natives, it is just too good to give up. There's a reason why you never meet people from The Keys once you hit the mainland. It takes a lot of something good, or something bad, to chase us away.

I watched Jasper interact with his patrons, casually joking while he uncapped bottles and slung mixed concoctions. This was not the type of place where you asked for a margarita. Certainly, it was a customary beverage in the islands—daiquiris and frozen rum runners, too—but in here, you would be sorely disappointed if you ordered anything blended or requiring more than two ingredients. Drinks were served in two shades: light and dark. Take your pick, but take your money elsewhere if you wanted something frou-frou with an umbrella.

Most people have the wrong impression of the Keys; they imagine the Bahamas, Hawaii, or even the tall palms of Miami. All are false assumptions. First, those tall palms that line the streets of South Beach aren't native to Florida; they're transplants, like most of the people who try to blend in and count ten or twenty years of residence as analogous to being born and bred.

The Keys are stripped down and unpretentious. This isn't a place where exotic women stroll around in sarong and tantalize you with spices; the Keys are home to the old guard of pirates out of time in the modern world. We're fishers and writers, sailors and painters, poets and scoundrels.

Middle-aged bar flies hung on Jasper's every word, leveraging their leathery cleavage over the counter, begging him to notice. He was a handsome man with slightly feminine features. He had a slender face, pointed chin, and slight nose. Around his pale face—the man had bad genes for tanning—he wore a wavy mop of yellow hair.

If you saw him walking down the street, he wouldn't seem to be an imposing figure. Most of the time, he was actually quite cordial and charming. His lean, almost lanky build and average height were non-threatening. However, Jasper had a viciousness that lurked under the surface. His dark side was generally kept well guarded, but if you crossed him or those he loved, you'd never find a fiercer enemy. In practical terms, he was more than capable of tossing angry drunks on their ass when he had to.

"Let's see some ID, missy."

I smiled coyly, my head dipped to gaze into the bottom of my empty glass. Lazily, I spun on my stool to face Russell, the manager of the bar. I appraised him, finding he was still the same tall, stocky man with a thick red beard and retreating hairline.

"It's right there," I pointed to a tack board behind the bar, where my fake ID was hanging by a clip. It was the day I turned twenty-one. I knew better than to ever try and use it in town. That one was just for college. Actually, it was an ill-conceived idea that never made it into a bartender's hands. Damn thing didn't even look like me. I'd thoroughly chickened out and never tried my luck.

Russell laughed, the sound hearty as it rolled up his round belly and out of his mustache-covered lips. He approached me with an ease that only those who'd known me for many years could achieve. In fact, Russell was an old friend of my father's and could probably recall me in diapers.

"Bella Swan, I never thought I'd see you again." He reached his arms out, and I stood to be crushed into a sweaty hug. "How long has it been? You must be what…thirty?"

I pulled away, slapping him on the arm. He was being too kind. He knew exactly the day I left town, but he was playing it down. The smack was for aging me.

"Twenty-three, old man." I tried to scowl, but his wide, yellow smile was infectious. Russell looked every bit the weathered sailor. Most nights, I would find him behind the bar with a cigar in his mouth and a tumbler of scotch in his hand.

"Two years," he confirmed. I saw the recognition on his face, the very brief, passing memory flitting behind his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

_Almost two years to the day._

"And here she is," Jasper interjected. I pivoted, looking at him where he resumed his position against the bar.

"Here I am," I repeated back to him. We exchanged pointed glances, which seemed to make Russell nervous.

"Hey, Jazz. Head on home and get this girl taken care of. Jake's coming in at five, I can handle it until them." I smiled sweetly at Russell, thanking him for being so accommodating.

"You sure? Place will be slammed by sunset." He didn't like the idea of bailing on a good shift worth of tips, but the promise of interrogating me for the rest of the night was more appealing.

"Yeah, get on outta here. The kid's gotta cut his teeth sometime."

"I'll see you soon, Russ. Thank you." He hugged me again, patting me on the back.

"You come on down here anytime you want. No one'll give you trouble in my place." There was no humor in his voice, like his eyes.

"Thank you," I nearly whispered, locking my earnest gaze with his.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Jasper hopped over the bar, grabbed me around my shoulders, and led me out the back door to his car.

Normally, Jasper just walked to work. The place he shared with Emmett—my crash pad for the near future—was several blocks away, but an easy enough walk. In the historic district, biking, scootering, or walking were preferred modes of transportation. Parking was minimal and streets closed for drunken pedestrians in the busy seasons. One could be far more agile on two wheels or less.

I had never actually seen the boys' place, a cute clapboard house on Caroline Street. The three-bedroom, one-story house was sandwiched between two colonial-style houses that now each served as a bed & breakfast. The two could be twins, each three stories with tall columns that extended from the wrap-around porch to the balconies above. In fact, the little pale blue house with white trim was the only single-story building on the block. It was quaint, a typical style for Key West—they called it "conch architecture."

I loved the house, but I couldn't give up the opportunity to tease Jasper. "Very masculine color scheme," I deadpanned. It was a hollow jab. Everything in the Keys was painted in Caribbean shades of pale blue, yellow, and pink—a tribute to the culture that settled the islands.

"It has central air."

"It's a palace," I commended. These old houses rarely had AC.

"Last summer, Emm and I coughed up the cash to do a total electrical refurb. We got new appliances, the air conditioning, and upgraded the bathrooms, too." We hopped out of the car, and I followed Jasper up the front porch steps.

"Wow, that's a ton of work. You guys trying to flip the place?" It had to have cost them a fortune. Neither was hurting for money, but from what I understood, every dime they made went into the gym and Delaney.

Jasper slid his key into the lock; it stuck a little, and then let us inside. "No. We decided it was time to start taking care of the place." Read: We finally admitted neither of us is moving anytime soon, so let's stop living like feral chickens. "Here it is."

I stopped dead in the doorway, my mouth hanging open in a very unladylike way. In disbelief, I scanned the front living room that opened into the eat-in kitchen.

"What?" Jasper looked around, anxiously.

"It's nice. Like _really_ nice. Too nice for a couple of bachelors in their twenties. And it's _clean_."

"Gee, don't act so surprised." He feigned offense, but we both remembered what his apartment at UF looked like. This was a vast improvement.

On either side of the front door, wide windows were framed in gauzy white curtains. The walls in the living room were the same pale blue as the exterior, accentuated by a pallet of white furnishings.

A modern white leather sectional divided the living room and kitchen to create a path to the hallway ahead. To soften the image, cotton throw pillows carried the blue theme. A large, square ottoman made of the same leather served as a coffee table with a pale wood tray in the center.

Against the wall on the far end of the room, a 50-inch flat screen television hung on the wall. Below it, there was a short, long shelving unit that housed the guys' video game and DVD collection.

"Go on and get settled in your room. I'm going to call Emmett and let him know we're back early." Jasper walked toward the kitchen and pulled his Saloon T-shirt over his head to throw on the back of a dining chair.

_Ah, so they had cleaned in anticipation of my arrival._

"Yeah, cool." Still gawking, I proceeded down toward the hallway.

"On the left," he called from the kitchen. I heard the refrigerator open and shut, and then the telltale sound of a beer cap being popped.

Past the back of the couch, which was only a few feet from the door, a hallway lead straight back to what must be Emmett and Jasper's rooms on the right. To the left, there was an offshoot hallway that led behind the kitchen wall. On the right side, a single door was lonely at the end of the short walk. I opened the door, dumbstruck again. Immediately, I pulled the door shut and scurried down the other hallway.

In the kitchen, Jasper was talking on his phone to Emmett. I poked my head into the first door, finding a modest bathroom. The next was clearly Jasper's room. An acoustic guitar rested on top of the bed with a dark blue comforter. After that, Emmett's room was decorated in shades of green. Both were smaller than mine. Neither had its own bathroom.

I marched back into the main room and narrowed my eyes at Jasper. He smirked that infuriating way he always did when he enjoyed getting under my skin. "Yeah, she's doing it right now."

"Jasper!" My hands shot to my hips as I prepared to scold him. "I'm not taking the master bedroom. I won't even be here that long. This is stupid! Which one of you moved out?"

"Yeah, she's still loud as hell." Totally unfazed, as always. Even I heard Emmett's booming laugh through the phone.

"We've sworn a blood oath not to confess that information, Bella. You're just going to have to accept this. So be a good girl and run along." _Oh…that really snapped it._

"Jasper Leroy Whitlock!" My eyebrows shot up and then scrunched together in frustration. His middle name wasn't Leroy, but that was a running joke between us.

"Tough nuggets. Deal with it." That cocky sonofabitch winked at me and strolled past me, half-naked, into his room.

I groaned out a frustrated huff and stomped back to my—entirely too large—bedroom. After a shower, I felt refreshed and happy to have twenty-four hours of travel scrubbed clean.

The remodeled bathroom was really something. Neutral granite countertops complimented the off-white tiles. The glass-enclosed shower had a delightfully relaxing rain faucet overhead. In the corner, a deep garden tub appeared very inviting under the window that looked out to a small garden of flowering plants that provided a privacy barrier from the backyard.

Knowing my boys, my opportunity to get comfortable would be limited, so I dumped out my duffel bag on the bed and sorted through my clothing. Basically, that consisted of separating the clean from the dirty garments. Luckily, I had a chance to do a load of laundry before I set out on the long trip home, so the balance was in my favor.

I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and green Devaney's T-shirt that I knew the guys would get a kick out of. As I blow-dried my hair, I knew the task would be futile. Ten minutes outside, and my carefully smoothed hair would be a frizzy mess in the humidity. Still, I liked letting my long hair down. It was a security blanket, of sorts.

I was still peeved at the living arrangements, but I couldn't complain about the accommodations. The room was larger than the other two, not huge, but big enough for a king-sized, four-poster bed made out of cherry wood. The bedding set was all white, accented by embroidered turquoise trim around the edges. In the center, a pattern in the shape of a conch shell was sewn in off-white that was just barely noticeable. On the wall farthest from the door, a massive window took up nearly the entire space. More gauzy curtains framed the window, matching the ones in the living room.

A dresser set with an oval mirror sat against the wall near the bathroom door, made out of the same cherry wood as the bed and nightstand. I peered in the closet, which was empty and only three or four feet deep.

"Hey," Jasper poked his head through the bedroom door, not even bothering to check to see if I was naked.

"Come on in," I plopped down on the bed, pushing my clothes to the side to offer him some space. He entered, his hair still wet from a shower, and dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Nice shirt," he nodded with a grin.

"Thanks," I smiled back, following him with my eyes as he sat next to me. I scooted back against the headboard, bringing my knees up to my chest.

"How are you holding up?" When Jasper looked at me, those lovely blue eyes bright in the light filtering in from the widow. There was empathy and concern vivid on his face.

"So far, so good." We shared another silent exchange that indicated we were both wary. "There wasn't a blockade waiting on the tarmac, so that's something."

"Neither of us told anyone you were coming back. No one knows you're here, save for anyone who recognized you at the Saloon." Jasper's face was calm, but his voice carried with it seriousness.

"Thank you for that. But everyone will know soon. It isn't like I plan on hiding out. I'm here because I didn't have anywhere else to go. I spent my last dime getting back." To anyone else, I'd never admit my dire situation. But Jasper wasn't "anyone," he was closer than family.

"I know, darlin'. Emmett's cutting you a check tonight. Consider it an advance on your first week at work."

"Jasper, I don't want to be a freeloader and mooch off you guys. I just need some time to make some money and then I'll be out of your hair."

"We plan to work you like slave labor at the gym, so don't you worry about that." A wide, cocky smile captured his lips, making me giggle. "About the rest of that…we'll revisit later."

I arched an eyebrow at him, expecting another wisecrack, but his face was somber. Dumbly, it took me a minute to get it. Then, I sighed and tears threatened to pool in my eyes. He didn't want to think about me leaving again.

"I really missed you," I whispered, trying to keep my voice from cracking. He was the only person who could get me all emotional and girly.

"Come here, shithead." He wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling my head to rest in the crook between his neck and shoulder. I laughed, a little desperately, against his shirt as I squeezed my arms around his back.

He squeezed me tighter.

I reciprocated.

He applied greater pressure, clenching his forearms against my ribs.

I slowly rose up on my knees, just a fraction.

In a burst of speed, Jasper lurched to push me backward. I took advantage of the height he'd let me gain and curled down on him, forcing the back of his head under my chest as I bent over him. On my back, I locked my legs around Jasper's torso and constricted as tightly as possibly with my thighs. I dug my arms in, under Jasper's neck, securing my guillotine.

With a grunt, Jasper swung us both up, leaving me wrapped around his body as he knelt and held me in the air. Violently, he slammed us back down on the bed, bouncing with the springs. I held firmly, applying as much pressure as I could muster. After a few seconds, I felt Jasper's hand smack my side in three quick taps.

Immediately, I released him. He pulled away, face red, and gasped for air. Hovering over me and returning to a more natural color as his breathing evened, he smiled widely at me underneath him.

"That's my girl," he congratulated proudly.

"Hey, hang a sock on the door if you two are gonna be getting all hot and sweaty with each other."

Without skipping a beat, we turned in unison to Emmett standing in the doorway. "Jealous," we teased.

"You're right. Move over Jazz." Emmett stalked into the room, pure mischief on his face.

"You're a rogue and a scoundrel, McCarty." I didn't give him the satisfaction of looking embarrassed, rolling my eyes at him. Internally, I smiled. That man had always done wonderful things for my ego, all part of his charm. Those adorable dimples were so disarming on such a beast of a guy.

"Hey!" I yelped when Emmett effortlessly scooped me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

Behind us, Jasper followed out to the living room with an expression that told me I was really in for it.

Emmett unceremoniously plopped me down on the couch and took up a space next to me, slinging his arm over my shoulder. "I don't get a 'hello' or 'I missed you,' just thrown around like your sparring dummy?" My eyes tried to narrow in anger, but the stupid grin on my face negated the effect.

"You're my favorite, dummy." Emmett got a childish twinkle in his eye, very proud of his immature play on my words. Jasper took up position on the ottoman facing us, both men suddenly getting very serious expressions that unnerved me.

"We didn't hear from you much," Emmett prodded. His dark brows knitted together while his deep, dark eyes leveled a hard stare at me.

"I know," I sighed, settling in for the verbal lashing that I knew was coming.

"We were worried about you. _Jesus, Bella_. You take off in the middle of the night, no one knows where you went, and the vultures start circling. The detectives tore your place apart after you left."

"Why bother?" I said bitterly, anxiously fidgeting with the hem on my jeans. "There was nothing left to search through after the last time they turned the apartment upside down." One good violation deserves another, I thought morbidly.

"Did they…" I huffed at myself, irritated that I was allowing my emotions to spring to the surface and choke my voice. "Are they still poking around you two?"

Jasper and Emmett shared a conspiratorial look. "No," Jasper answered. "After you left, that pretty much solidified your guilt in their minds. With us here alone, going about our business, they backed off."

"Good. I'd rather have the heat on me. You shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place." This was an old, tired conversation between the three of us. No matter how many times I yelled and screamed, cried and threw things, none of my rage-filled tantrums would ever erase their memory of how they'd found me that night. For that image, and the broken girl they had worked to put back together, their help was never a question.

"We'd do it again. The rest of them can go fuck themselves." Emmett growled his loyalty at me, sending a warm shot of love and friendship throbbing through my weary, numb body. "Get over here."

Too roughly, but never tight enough, Emmett wrapped me in his massive, muscular arms. I held back the sobs, but silent tears dripped down my cheek and soaked into the fabric of his gray T-shirt. Emmett's chest was hard, sculpted, but felt like the most comforting and protective teddy bear. He was _my_ teddy bear, even when he was a growling grizzly.

"You're home now, Bella. This is where you're supposed to be, with us. Now we can protect you." My arms wrapped around his thick neck and squeezed, letting my face absorb the warmth from his body. He stilled smelled faintly of the gym and sweat, but it was comforting in a familiar way.

"Careful, Emm. That's how it started before she sunk the guillotine in and made me tap." Amusement was clear in Jasper's voice. He couldn't hide the pride he felt for my passing his test.

"Bells! You made him tap?" Emmett pulled away, flashing that heart-stopping smile. "Bad ass!"

I giggled in response, nodding. Blood rushed to my cheeks, inflaming my face, but I didn't bother to hide it. I was pretty proud, too. "I kept up my training wherever I was. I'd find a gym somewhere and sucker some poor sap into sparring with me." More than a little exaggeration was evident in my tone. Taking a cue from Emmett, I puffed out my chest, mocking a tough demeanor.

"No wonder you had to keep moving around, leaving all those butt-hurt pansies in your wake."

That did it; all three of us burst out in uproarious laughter. It felt amazingly cathartic to be so light and unrestrained. I genuinely couldn't remember the last time I'd been able to laugh with such freedom. In that moment, I knew I'd done the right thing in coming home.

No matter where I ran off to, there was always going to be a struggle waiting for me, always going to be pitfalls and triggers lurking around the corner. Home held plenty of traps and dangers, but under the protective wings of my boys, I was fucking invincible. At least here, I was on familiar footing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

This chapter had been edited by nygirl8.

**___Okay, I'll bite._**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Outside, Duval Street was a raucous scene of flesh, booze, and fantastical costumes. Inside The Flying Monkey, the boys and I were tightly gathered around a high-top table in the far corner of the bar. I sat with my back against the wall, facing the door through the little gap between Emmett's broad shoulders and Jasper's wavy head of hair.

While the guys grilled me on my whereabouts over the past two years, I anxiously picked at the label on my bottle of Blue Moon. Knowing when the ball is about to hit you in the face doesn't make it hurt any less. I had been dreading the inevitable conversation that was taking place.

Every time Emmett gaped at the description of a shit-hole pad I'd crashed at in Amsterdam or my recollection of waking up to find myself robbed in a Berlin hostel, a pang of embarrassment shuddered through me. Of course, Jasper was predominately unaffected. However, mentions of men I'd met along way always drew the slightest scowl or wince out of him. Those little indicators were constant reminders of his non-judgmental concern and fear over me.

"So you moved around a lot, but what were you doing? Two years is a long time to be doing…nothing." My attempt at dodging details was exacerbating Emmett's curiosity.

"You know, I saw stuff. I met people." I shrugged one shoulder, trying to pass the whole thing off and get on to more interesting topics. Now that I was home, I was far more interested in knowing what was going on in their lives.

"Try again," he growled at me.

I sighed heavily, and then took another swig of my beer. "Like I said, I saw the sights. Whatever those were in the city I ended up in. I surfed in Costa Rica, I dove in Australia, and…" This was the part I really didn't want to talk about, but Jasper's arched eyebrow indicated that he wouldn't let it go. "I spent some time traveling with a little English band. Nothing impressive, but that sucked up a few months."

"Bella? You were playing again?" A bright and boyish grin illuminated Emmett's face. He'd always loved when I'd played guitar for him, and he was more than disappointed when I had given it up, like I'd given up on everything else.

"Yeah," I smiled sheepishly. "I was in London and saw this beautiful blue acoustic in the window of a consignment shop. I just couldn't resist. For a few weeks, I'd been spending a lot of time at this dingy place that was like a teahouse, bar, and indie music venue. Really small place, but a cool group of regulars. Anyway, a trio was supposed to play there that night, but when their guitarist didn't show, they went on with just drums and vocals. Actually, they were really good, even without the strings."

The vocalist, Demetri, had caught my eye immediately. More than that, his voice was remarkably seductive. He had an odd accent, which I later learned was due to his mixed background of a Greek father, Irish mother, but raised in England. Like his music, Demetri had a slow and deliberate way about him. Despite the obvious intensity he exuded, the lean dirty-blonde man was charmingly disarming.

"After their set, I offered to buy the two a drink. We got to talking and I mentioned that I played. One thing led to another, and I replaced their old guitarist. Apparently, he was tweaking in some meth house."

"One thing led to another," Jasper repeated. Pointedly. No, Jasper never judged me. That didn't stop him from offering his opinions in glances and inflections.

"Yes," I confirmed, leveling an unwavering gaze at the handsome jerk.

"Did you carry on a relationship with him?"

Even over the noise of the bar, Jasper's cool and calculated voice carried to me easily. When you've become so accustomed to a particular sound, it becomes easy to pick it out of a crowd.

It was a fair question. Jasper understood my propensity for short-lived flings after Mike. Of the many consequences and lasting results of that relationship, remaining unattached was a rule of mine. In truth, there were more one-nighters than recurring characters where men were concerned.

"If by relationship you mean exclusivity and the 'boyfriend' title, no. The three of us were in each other's constant company for six months, always moving around, so he was regular and convenient. That's it."

Jasper visibly relaxed. I'd seen tense Jasper before, but his reactions to the discussion of men and sexual encounters were a bit surprising. I understood his motives, but allowing me to see so much of his worry wasn't typical.

"Anyway…I'm getting us another round. When I get back, I want to hear what you two have been up to. All the gory details." I winked at Emmett, avoiding another minute under Jasper's scrutiny.

"You mean my tab is getting us another round." Wryly, I smiled at Emmett.

"That's what I said." I stood, gathered our empty bottles, and pushed my way through the crowd to the bar.

Maneuvering through the mass of sweaty bodies, I wedged myself between two middle-aged men and rose up on my toes to make myself visible. At all of five-one, a girl had to work a little harder to call attention to herself when placing an order.

Thankfully, the bartender was someone I knew. Well, once knew. "Tyler!" I yelled over the other patrons, getting his attention. His eyes went wide when he finally found my face as the one who'd called out his name. Composing himself, he nodded. Tyler popped the caps on two beers, slid them to a customer, and went back to the register. A moment later, he moved down to where I was waiting.

"No shit, Bella Swan. I didn't know you were back." His smile was bright white against his dark, rich skin.

"Just got in today," I smiled back, happy that this would be a polite experience. Not all meetings with the locals would go this well, but Tyler was friendly with the guys and had been a regular at Emmett's gym since he opened it after college.

"Well, welcome back. Emmett and Jasper here somewhere?" He looked over my shoulder, scanning the crowd. He was one of four bartenders working to keep up with the constant flow of drinkers throwing their weight and money against the bar.

"Yeah, we're sitting in the back. I'll be staying with them for a while."

"Right on. I'm sure I'll see you around then. What can I get you?"

"A Blue Moon and two Coronas with limes."

"Sure thing." Tyler darted over a few feet and pulled the bottles from the fridge. He returned quickly, popping the tops and setting them down in front of me.

"Emmett's got a tab," I informed him, yelling over the burly man to my right that was shouting an order to another bartender.

"This one's on me," he smiled.

"Thanks," I nodded, gathering up the drinks. Turning, I held the bottles over my head while I squeezed back through the crowd. When I made it back to the table without spilling a drop, I set them down and resumed my seat.

"Courtesy of Tyler," I told the guys.

"See, I knew I liked him." Emmett pushed the wedge of lime into the neck of the bottle and then sunk his thumb in after it. Turning the bottle over, the lime rose to the upended bottom as bubbles sprung up around it.

For another hour or so, Emmett and Jasper filled me in on their lives while I'd been gone. Much to my surprise, Jasper informed me that he was seeing someone. A woman named Alice that worked as a real estate agent. After a bit of conversation, I realized that she'd been the one to decorate the house. They'd only been dating for about six months, but when Emmett and Jasper were talked into rehabbing the house, Alice insisted on sprucing up the décor as well. From the little twinkle I caught in his eyes, it was easy to discern that Jasper was totally smitten with her.

Emmett's gym was doing well. After college, he'd come back and used some money he borrowed from his family to buy the place from the retiring owner. It had once served as the prime off-post facility for Navy sailors, but with a smaller military presence in Key West, Emmett took the opportunity to gain a new clientele by introducing mixed martial arts training and boxing as the gym's primary focus.

He and Jasper had met while taking martial arts classes in middle school. Since then, they'd each done some time competing on the amateur circuit. Jasper now had a busted knee with two pins, and Emmett was forced to stop competing after suffering a herniated disk. Now, Emmett runs the gym and manages a small stable of amateur and pro fighters, while Jasper coaches, working primarily with Emm's top fighters.

"I'll be right back," I announced, needing to use the restroom. As I made my way along the wall to the restroom on the other side of the bar, I groaned at the twin lines of men and women waiting to take their turn. I hated waiting in line for anything.

Normally, I'd slink outside and pop into a restaurant or a less crowded bar to avoid waiting, but on a Fantasy Fest night, there wouldn't be a vacant toilet on the street. With a huff, I took up a place in line and prepared to wait.

"I'd hate to be the cause of _that_ look." An amused male voice reached my ears. At first, I didn't acknowledge it, not entirely certain it was directed at me. "But I'd be happy to try and improve your mood."

_Okay, I'll bite._

I turned to my right, to the line of men crammed in the small hallway that led to the restrooms. I found an expectant expression on an attractive man about my age. Obviously a tourist, his wrists were covered in neon wristbands indicating he'd been barhopping. He had a faux-hawk of light brown hair, thin eyebrows, and boyish features. What caught my attention were his stormy gray eyes.

"And how might you go about that?" I smirked at him, taking a moment to sweep my eyes over his firm build. He wore a sleeveless T-shirt and loose-fitting jeans that hung low on his hips. His skin was freshly tanned, a little red. Probably visiting from somewhere that actually had seasons.

The line was moving quickly, which actually did improve my mood, but I was starting to weigh the options of letting this stranger see what he could contribute. Side-by-side, we walked up pace after pace, following the person in front of us as we got closer to the doors.

"I'd offer to buy you a drink, but I've already got you halfway to where my mind was heading."

"Oh, that was slick," I laughed. True enough, if he were successful in lubricating a woman with a few drinks, he'd just be tugging her along to the bathroom to get his rocks off.

"I figured the direct approach might give me an edge. You look like someone who's heard enough pickup lines tonight." His voice was laced in humor, matching the little creases around his eyes.

"Believe it or not, you're the first."

"No wonder you've got that look on your face. If I strolled in here looking like that, I'd be pissed not to get some attention, too."

I couldn't help the wide smile that took over my face. He was entirely too practiced at this, but he didn't have that slimy come-on that repulsed me. We walked a few more steps, getting closer to the doors. He was on a deadline to make up my mind, but was doing a good job so far.

"There are two cock-blocking guard dogs at my table. No one in this bar is brave enough to make a pass at me in front of them."

"You local? That's awesome. I'm visiting from Boston."

_See, seasons._

"I'll face down your posse, but like I said, we're already here. You're cute, I'm cute, let's do something ugly together."

I laughed, openly and loudly. Granted, I may not have found the line amusing if I was sober, but after a few drinks, he was downright hilarious.

The comedian let two guys step in front of him in line to match up our timing to the doors. There were three girls before me, but the guy line was moving just a little faster. Naturally.

I thought about it for a moment, contemplating how long we could bar the door before the angry mod outside broke it down. Then, I decided I didn't care. He met my criteria: good-looking, not a creeper, not sticking around.

"No talking. No kissing. And you're going to wrap that thing." I was on birth control, but I wasn't a moron. I knew these guys had the potential to be carrying something; I always took precautions and got tested regularly.

I stared directly into his eyes, watching him contemplate my words and come to the realization that this was happening. I was satisfied to see a somewhat shocked expression move in to replace his previous humor. That was reassuring. He hadn't actually expected this to work; he was just flirting and hoping for the best.

"Yeah," he nodded, his eyebrows arched. "Yeah, no problem."

I chuckled and shook my head, still amused at his innocence. He bounced nervously next to me, anxiously waiting for the line ahead of us to clear. I surreptitiously glanced down to find him cupping an impressive hard-on.

When the man in the restroom before the comedian stepped out, I pushed my target into the one-person room and kicked the door closed behind me. I locked the door, disappointed to realize it was only one of those slide latches that looked as if a slight knock might dislodge it from the wall. Oh well, we'd be quick.

Before I turned around, the comedian had his fly open and was sliding the condom down his very respectable length. _God, at least that. _There was nothing more disappointing than accepting an offer and then being thoroughly let down with the equipment. In those instances, I'd let the guy go down on me, get mine, and bolt. No sense bothering with pretending when I wasn't going to get off on such a little thing.

I pushed him to sit on the toilet, putting the lid down. He slid out of his jeans just a little more.

After he was settled, I told him to spread his legs. He complied, watching me with wide eyes. I pulled my jeans and panties down just enough to accommodate him, and I turned away from him.

Very slowly, I aligned my entrance with the swollen head of his cock and sank down. It was expectedly uncomfortable at first. There wasn't the time to soften myself up for him, so the first few inches stretched me almost painfully.

He grunted, clasping my hips to try to pull me down his shaft faster. Still, I moved slowly, controlling my pace. As far as I was concerned, this was for me. Not him. When I had taken him to the root, feeling his cock jerk inside of me, I lifted myself and slammed back down. Behind me, he gasped.

"Fuck, baby. You're so fucking tight."

"No talking," I barked at him, a bit breathless.

I raised myself again, bracing my hands on either side of the stall. Once more, I slammed down on him, feeling his thighs tense under mine. I bit back my own moan, enjoying the way his cock pushed deeply into my sex. He wasn't especially thick, but enjoyable nonetheless.

After a moment, I set a quick and even pace of bouncing on his rigid shaft. His hands moved from my hips to squeeze my ass, jerking me down on top on him with each stroke. He started to buck his hips up to meet me, shoving his cock harder and deeper into my core. As he did so, I rolled on him, finding the friction inside me that would hurry my release.

To his credit, I felt the control he was exerting to stay quiet. When I was satisfied he could take over, I released my right hand from my wall and slid it between my wet folds, applying pressure in smooth circles against my clit.

As I worked to bring myself to climax, the stranger under me thrust frantically, holding me up just above his thighs. Faintly, I became aware of shouting coming from outside. I pushed the distraction out of my way, concentrating on getting off as quickly as I could.

His movements became more erratic, less even as he pumped faster. I knew he was getting close, I was determined to beat him there. Angling my back toward him slightly, I found the space I needed to move my fingers with greater freedom. My walls began to clench, preparing to unleash the building heat in my core.

"Shit, I'm almost there. Ahh, fuck your pussy's so soft."

"Shut up," I breathed, hurrying my pace.

He pounded into me, his pelvis ramming my ass with hard, almost painful thrusts, but not more than was pleasurable. In a silent scream, my mouth fell open and my head whipped back. I came, spasms rolling around his cock in a harsh wave of convulsions.

"Fuck, I'm coming," he whispered in a rough and ragged voice.

His shaft jerked inside me as he stilled and spilled out into the condom. When I felt his head fall forward and make contact with my shoulder, I quickly sat up and yanked my pants into place.

He sat there, dazed from his orgasm, as I stepped out of the stall, and washed my hands. I ran a damp paper towel between my thighs and then zipped up. Suddenly, the door flew open, just missing making contact with my face.

I was met with Jasper's violent blue eyes. He glared at me for only a second before turning his attention to the terrified man sitting on the toilet with his dick going soft. Without so much as a verbal threat, Jasper pushed me aside and lunged for him. Grabbing the guy by the collar, the man struggling frantically to pull up his pants, Jasper pulled him from the stall and threw him out the bathroom door.

In the hall, Emmett was waiting among the crowd. He caught the comedian by the shoulders. I shoved past Jasper's silent admonishment, moving into the hall and turning right to head for the back exit.

"You're done here," I heard Emmett growl. "Pay your tab and get the fuck out."

Without hesitation, I pushed through the door and into the alley behind the bar. Jasper was hot on my heels, coming out after me before the door had a chance to close.

When I heard his feet hit the pavement, I rounded on him, fuming. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

So unimpressed with my bitterness, Jasper leaned against the wall of the building and eyed me with an expression of indifference. He didn't say a word.

"Is this how it's going to be? You're going to knock around every guy that comes near me?" I was livid, the heat of anger rising to flush my face.

"If I have to. I'm not letting some jerk-off take advantage of you." He was so fucking calm; it only further inflamed my anger.

"_I_ was taking advantage of _him_," I spat back.

"You can justify it any way you like, Bella. We both know what's going on. There was nothing I could about your habits while you were gone, but you're here now. I'm not going to let you keep up this shit."

"Fuck you," I bit at him. "You don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about."

"Don't I? You think your behavior is some big fucking mystery. You think you're going to make it all better by topping random strangers, but you're only making it worse." He pushed off from the wall, taking a step toward me.

I pulled back, refusing to let him near me. Exasperated, he sighed, and his face softened. "It's over, Bella. He isn't coming back. You don't have anything to prove. But if you keep this up, you're only going to endanger yourself. I'm not letting that happen."

"I'm not the one in danger if I'm in control," I answered, my eyes faltering with my voice. I looked down, suddenly very interested in the texture of the pavement.

"You're stronger, physically, than you were then. Still, you don't know these people. You _thought_ you knew Mike, but he turned on you. These fuckers don't give a shit about you and they don't care what happens to you. Can't you see that's a far more dangerous position to be in?"

"Exactly. They don't care. They don't care enough to come after me if I take what I want and they get some in return."

Before I had a chance to back away, Jasper lurched forward and wrapped his lean, muscular arms around me like a vice. When I tried to struggle free, fruitless because he had my arms pinned, he squeezed me tighter.

"This isn't negotiable, Bella. I love you too much to watch you do this to yourself. I'll chase every last man out of town if that's what it takes, but I'm not letting this go on."

Deflated, I slunk against Jasper's stone chest and cried. Relieved that I'd decided to stop fighting his hold, he let me go enough for me to pull my arms free and secure them around his shoulders.

"I know you're still hurting, Bella. I understand what he did, what he's still doing to you, but you have to believe that you're worth more than this. You're worth so much more."

I heard the door fly open and hit the wall behind it, but I didn't bother to pull my face away from Jasper's chest. My instincts were to fight, kick, scream, and argue. Nevertheless, I knew Jasper was right. I'd known that the first time he'd said it and the dozens of times after that. That was just my standard operating procedure since Mike.

Everything made me angry. Made me self-destructive. I'd been stripped of my control at the hands of someone I didn't think I needed to fear. Over the past two years, I'd avoided relationships in exchange for meaningless encounters where I attempted to assert and regain my dominance. I'd never be forced to submit again. And yet, every time I walked away from another stranger, I felt a little less myself.

"Bella?" Emmett's quiet voice was gentle as I heard him come to stand behind Jasper.

I lifted my head when Jasper dropped one arm and put the other protectively around my shoulder. I wasn't embarrassed to look into Emmett's worried eyes. We knew each other too well and for too long.

"Hey," I said through a choked voice. I swiped the tears from my face, blinking until I could focus on his cherub-like face.

"Did Jazz give you the business?"

"Yeah, he kicked my ass." I smiled sheepishly at Jasper, whose calm mask was back in place.

"Good." Emmett straightened up, seeing that the lighter mood was now in place. "Because you're so grounded."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

**__**This chapter has been edited by nygirl8

**Even beaten silly, he clearly wasn't dead.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

The first night in a new bed was always the most difficult. I liked moving around for the security of anonymity it afforded me, but the undesirable consequence was trying to acquaint myself with unfamiliar surroundings. I was at my best when I knew the environment, knew the people, and could anticipate. Settling into Emmett and Jasper's place, while I felt safe knowing they were just down the hall, still left me with that nagging feeling of being somewhere foreign.

Certainly, my restlessness had nothing to do with the bed itself; the thing was impossibly soft, wrapped in luxuriously fine cotton sheets. Whoever this Alice chick was, I'd have to thank her. A slight trepidation arose, worrying over how she may react to my living situation with her boyfriend, but I tried to push it aside.

In the past, the girls that hang around the guys would become jealous and spiteful toward me. They didn't trust my presence or the closeness I shared with Jasper and Emmett, but that was their problem. Still, I didn't want to make trouble for him. He liked this girl, so I'd do my best to try to put her at ease.

After my tongue lashing at the bar, we returned to the house. The boys were getting an early start at the gym in the morning, so we said our goodnights and went to bed. Since then, I'd been tossing and turning, unable to shut my brain down and just relax.

Staring up at the ceiling fan rotating at a steady clip, I became frustrated with attempting to not think, settling for simply avoiding thinking about memories that would only ensure anxiety. Sometime after two in the morning, according to the bedside clock, I heard what sounded like the front door close. One of things always true about sleeping in a new place was that you'd have to get used to the odd sounds that were emitted through the night.

My ears perked up, my body instinctively freezing while I listened for more. I hadn't heard the boys get up. In a house as old this one, all the doors creaked from wear and the new layers of paint that made the hinges too snug in the frame. I expected to hear movement in the kitchen, maybe someone rustling around in the bathroom. Instead, I heard what sounded like a heavy sack of potatoes hit the floor and thud against a wall.

I shot upright, tense, and adrenaline pumping. _I'm not dreaming. It isn't him. Breathe, Bella._

Fight or flight instincts were warring in my mind as my heart sped and my breathing became rushed and shallow. I couldn't make it to Emmett or Jasper without passing by the living room, directly in view of the front door. I considered screaming, but if it were only one of them, I'd scare the shit out of them. We'd spend the rest of the night going over how long it had been since my last nightmare and discussions of going back to Dr. Welling would be raised.

I listened again, intently, to try to detect any further movement in the house. Nothing. No rustling or rifling, nothing breaking, no one checking doors for occupants. There were two cars outside, evidence enough that people were home.

_This is a bad idea_.

Yes, it was. Nevertheless, I slowly climbed out of bed and padded over to my duffel bag, which was sitting on top of the dresser. Taking the utmost care to be silent, I dug the implement of my intent out of the bag and fit it snuggly in my fist. I'd done this before, a hard lesson learned on the road.

At the bedroom door, I paused, putting my ear against the wood, and listening for one last indication that might break my resolve and send me bolting to the window. I could circle around the outside and get Emmett. Hearing nothing, I pulled open the door as gingerly as I could manage. The telltale creaking caused me to cringe, but the damage was done.

With my implement sturdy in my hand, I walked deliberately to the end of my short hall and peered around the wall. What I found brought me up short.

It was dark in the house, but the street lamps outside filtered soft, muted light in through the two large front windows. There was a man, maybe about my age, slumped against the door. His head hung haphazardly to one side, his torso leaning as if gravity would send him over at any moment. His legs were tangled underneath him, and his arms lay weakly at his sides, palms up, resembling a weary sinner seeking mercy before the gates of hell.

However, what was most startling about this seemingly unconscious stranger was his battered appearance. From a few feet away, blood was evident over his left eye, around his nose and mouth, and smeared around his naked chest. Whatever had happened to him, he'd clearly gotten the worst end of it.

Tentatively, I took a couple of steps closer, wanting to help but still cautious.

"Who are you?" I called out, just above a whisper. No answer. For a moment, I feared that he was dead, but I saw the steady rise and fall of his chest, even if I could not hear him breathing.

"Can you hear me?" I tried again. No answer. I stepped closer, now within arm's reach, and bent toward him. "I want to help you, but I'm armed. Do you understand me?" He didn't reply. It was now very likely that he was unconscious, perhaps having suffered a serious blow to the head.

The smart thing to do would have been to call 911. Any normal, rational human being would have done that. Except, I couldn't take the risk. If he were still unconscious when the police arrived, Emmett, Jasper, and I would be hauled off to jail in handcuffs, without a doubt. This was too great a coincidence where my name was involved, to come across a beaten stranger that just happened to pick this house to seek shelter. Until he could talk, he was at my mercy.

I knelt in front of the man, noting that he didn't smell like liquor and smoke. I kept my knife secured in my right hand as I steadied myself with my left. "Hey, I'm going to help you, okay? Can you hear me?" More silence. I stood quickly, flicking on the light switch next to the door, and knelt again. This time, I wanted to check his head for skull fractures or any other sign that he could have a serious head injury.

As I placed my hand at the side of his head, slowly running my fingers through his messy and sweaty mane of bronze hair, I heard a muffled noise escape his lips. I slid my left hand back further, seeking my way around to the back of his head, when his breath caught in his chest. My eyes went wide at thinking he might be awake, but I didn't have time to react.

Before I realized what was happening, the man had my left wrist in his iron grip and the knife in my right hand pointed at my throat, my wrist turned in on itself painfully as he exerted an impressive amount of strength against me. My eyes flashed with horror, finding his wild gaze locked with mine. His eyes were bloodshot and unfocused, and the most vibrant shade of green I could recall seeing on a man.

Most startling, if it were possible to pick out a single sensation, was the odd thrill of electricity that passed through my flesh at the contact he made with me. Every nerve was alive and humming while I forced my body to stay still.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered, trying to get through to him. "I want to help you. You're hurt. You broke into my house." Okay, maybe those statements sounded mutually exclusive, but my brain was overclocked.

Only an inch or two from my face, the man's minty breath wafted over me in heavy gusts. _Definitely not the product of a bar brawl._

We stared at each other, riveted. His eyes struggled to focus. His pupils were dilated. In his contorted expression, I saw the confusion and fear. Maybe even a hint of anger. The entire exchange could have only taken seconds, but the time seemed to stretch out forever, as the threatening end of the knife continued to point inches from my throat.

Then, I heard two clicks.

"Let. Her. Go." Jasper's deceptively calm voice startled me, my entire body tensing in the man's grasp. His eyes left mine to look over my shoulder. That sound was unmistakable. Jasper was pointing a gun at the intruder.

"Jasper," the man whispered, releasing my wrists and letting his hands fall heavily at his sides, as if he'd expended all of his energy in our staring contest.

"_Jesus, fuck._" I heard Jasper release the hammer on the gun and then he was at my side, roughly lifting the man's head in his hands. "Edward, what happened?" I moved out of the way, falling to my butt, thoroughly stunned. Edward didn't reply, only groaned and shut his eyes.

"Bella, go wake Emmett." I looked at Jasper, my mind not comprehending the words. "Bella! Emmett. Now." He barked at me, jarring me from my daze. I scurried to my feet and ran down the hall to Emmett's room.

"Emm!" I shook him, my movement having little effect on his massive build. "Wake up!"

"Whaa?" He was slow to come to, turning toward me with his eyes closed, one hand reaching over his face. "Jeez, let me sleep."

"Get up! Edward's hurt!" I shook him again and then jumped back as Emmett processed my words and shot up. "Get up!"

Emmett tossed the sheet off of his body and stumbled out of bed, nearly knocking me over as we ran out to the living room. He was dressed only in his boxers, not paying any mind to his appearance.

"What the fuck?" Emmett lunged forward, both of us coming to kneel next to Jasper as he was pressing on Edward's abdomen.

"He's got some nasty bruises and a couple of bumps on his head, but no broken ribs. I don't think there's any internal bleeding, but we need to get him cleaned up." Jasper angled his body to throw one of Edward's arms over his shoulder. Without pause, Emmett took up position on Edward's other side and they hauled him off the floor. Edward groaned, protesting weakly, but let them carry him.

"We're going to put him in your bathtub, Bella. It's bigger," Jasper ordered. "Get some washcloths from the cabinet and some ice for his head." As the guys dragged Edward's reluctant body down the hall, I raced into the kitchen and grabbed a dishrag. I pulled the entire ice bucket out of the freezer and carried it in after the guys. I set both supplies on the sink counter and pulled two armfulls of towels and washcloths out of the linen closet near the toilet.

"Here, Emm." Jasper slid out from under Edward, letting Emmett take his weight. He then picked up Edward's legs under his knees and they lowered Edward into the tub. Edward hissed, recoiling.

"Here," I stepped in between the guys, pulling Edward forward by his shoulders, and placed a towel behind his back. I eased Edward back down and he seemed more comfortable. No doubt, the cold sting of the tub was unwelcome. Emmett came back with ice wrapped in the dishtowel, put it in Edward's hand, and placed it at the back of his head. With his hand wedged against the tiled wall, Edward was able to hold it in place.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" Emmett tried in vain to get Edward to speak, but he wouldn't open his eyes. His face held a pained expression, marred by blood that was drying across his skin.

"He won't speak," I said, not sure why I thought I needed to point that out. I took one of the washcloths and wet it with warm water from the sink. Returning to the tub, I sat on the edge and worked as delicately as possible to clean the blood from Edward's face. The more I did so, the more his shockingly handsome features caught my attention.

"He pulled a knife on Bella," Jasper interjected flatly. He'd slid out of the bathroom for a moment, but returned with a large first aid kit. He set it beside me on the edge of the tub.

"What?" Emmett shot a look at me, incredulous.

"Technically, I pulled a knife on him. I heard him come in and I took it with me to see who was out there."

"Damn it, Bella, could you be any-"

"He looked like he was out cold, I tried to check his head for fractures, and that's when he turned the knife on me. He was just startled, you can't blame him."

"Sure, but he could have killed you. Fuck! What if it wasn't him? Why wouldn't you come get one of us?" Emmett's voice was reaching a new level of frustration, but I didn't look at him, concentrating on being gentle over the welts and dark spots forming on Edward's face. Little by little, the cuts where the bleeding originated became visible.

"Emm?" Jasper called his attention. Emmett looked up, seeing something in Jasper's expression.

"Bella, are you okay here? We're just going to talk in the other room for a minute." Jasper spoke quietly, as if that would hide the implication in his words. I could take care of Edward's injuries, since Jasper had determined them not to be severe, but I couldn't be privy to the game planning.

"Yeah," I nodded over my shoulder.

"Yell if you need us," Emmett reminded me.

The guys left, leaving me with a mess of a man to clean up. He hadn't so much as cringed under my ministrations, so I kept going. When the cloth became too uselessly red and black with blood and dirt, I threw it to the floor and wet a new one. His face looked much improved, but there was still smeared blood across his chest, arms, and hands.

"Do you want me to keep going?" I probably would have continued anyway, but I thought it was better to ask. In his place, I might not appreciate a complete stranger availing themselves of my naked parts, even if it was just his chest. He didn't so much speak as sigh, so I took that as a yes.

I began with a fresh towel, doing my best to be sanitary over the cuts. For the most part, Edward remained unmoving. Occasionally, as I had to swipe over a bruise or red welt, his well-defined stomach muscles would clench. Every time, that motion was impossible to ignore. He had a lean and sculpted build. Every ridge and indentation looked meticulously maintained. He had just the lightest smattering of hair across his chest, leading to a thin trail past his navel.

With great care, I watched as the mess was wiped clean of his body, and his soft, flawless skin became more visible. He had a slight tan, not dark, but a warm shade that demonstrated regular time spent in the sun. Crammed into the tub, I estimated he had to be at least six-foot, if not a few inches taller. Blood still clung and matted down his hair, but under the light, it was a bright and unusual shade. Strands of bronze, copper, red, and brown nearly glittered from the slight dampness.

Edward's face was strongly angular and masculine, with a chiseled jaw and thick eyebrows. Dark lashes framed his lidded eyes, and I idly wished he'd open them again, if only so that I could relive the experience of their vibrant color. As inappropriate as it was in that moment, I couldn't help but appreciate that he was uncommonly attractive. Maybe even pretty, if not for the beating that was swelling one of his eyes and discoloring his complexion.

When I'd managed to get Edward suitably clean, I stood and put all the used cloths in the sink and then washed my hands.

_You're not going to like this part._

I opened the first aid kit and pulled out a few pads of sterile gauze and the rubbing alcohol. Returning to Edward's side, I resumed my awkward perch on the side of the tub. "This might hurt a little, but it will help. Okay?" I didn't expect an answer, but I took the silence as surrender.

Gently, I touched the pad to the cut over his left eyebrow. The moment I did, I froze. Edward hissed, his hands rising to grip me tightly around my ribs. It wasn't painful, but startling nonetheless. We both remained still. He was like a frightened animal, his instincts telling him to attack. I couldn't blame him for that, either. My hand hovered over his forehead, my eyes locked there, until I felt him tug me toward him. Too uncertain to attempt resisting, for fear I'd provoke him, I let him guide me. As he pulled me further, I stood. He coaxed me into the wide garden tub, and I stepped one foot at a time over the edge to place my feet on either side of his thighs. Then, he lowered me down until I was straddling his hips.

My breath came heavily as I settled down on his lap, our faces inches apart, and my knees bent under me. He wore a dirty pair of jeans and I was in my blue pajama pants and a white tank top, but this felt undeniably intimate. He didn't release me from his hold, yet sighed contentedly as my weight rested on him.

"Keep going, but I need to hold on to you." Those were the first words he'd actually spoken to me. They came out as a low rasp, though something in his voice was smooth and velvety. My body shivered in response. I didn't know if Edward noticed. If he did, he didn't react.

"Okay," I breathed out.

I placed my left hand tentatively on his shoulder, seeing him visibly relax under my touch. A tingle traveled up my arm as I did so. With my right hand, I hovered back over his eyebrow. "Here goes," I warned. To him or to myself, I wasn't sure. I gingerly pressed the pad to his face and he winced, clutching me tighter, but didn't jerk away. Slowly, I continued to dab around any open cuts that remained.

As I moved my hand across his injuries, I discarded the first pad and took another, soaking it in the alcohol. The changes in his breathing were audible as I worked over him. Each time I dabbed at his skin, his grip on my ribs clenched a little more. Heat was pouring through me, an undeniable reaction to this man and our strange entanglement.

Soon enough, I'd completed this step. I set the last pad aside, and then attempted to stand to reach for the antibiotic ointment and bandages behind me. Most of the cuts on his face were superficial, but a few were bad enough to need butterfly bandages. I noticed while cleaning him that his hands weren't cut up, indicating that whoever had done this to him hadn't allowed a fair fight. When I attempted to pull away, Edward held me immobile. A sound that could only be described as a low growl escaped him.

"I just need to get some bandages. Okay?" I spoke softly, reassuring him, though his refusal to release me was puzzling.

His hands fell away from my body. As they did, I felt the loss of him immediately. That was equally puzzling, but too much to consider in the moment. I slid back, reaching behind me for my supplies, and returned to my previous position. Edward didn't immediately grab me, but as I applied the ointment to the first cut, his hands slowly slid up the outside of my thighs, past my hips, and came to rest on my waist. I did my best not to tremble into his touch, which was a monumental task. I took my time, attempting to be gentle, but maybe prolonging the experience. Not for the first time, it struck me how handsome Edward was, despite his injuries.

"I'm done," I told him quietly. I had placed two butterflies on the cut over his eyebrow and two more on his left cheekbone.

"Stay," he ordered softly. His thumbs began to gently rub against either side of my stomach, his long fingers trapping me to him. I noticed his breathing had calmed and his face didn't hold the same tension and pain.

"You should probably shower, take a bath. At least get out of your dirty clothes." I picked up the discarded ice pack that had slid behind him, setting it on a towel that lay just outside the tub.

"Feel free," he said evenly. I thought that maybe he hadn't understood me, then the slightest smirk pulled at one side of his muted-red lips. Even beaten silly, he clearly wasn't dead.

"You must be feeling better," I quipped, unable to bite back my own wry smile. At least he couldn't see my face flush red. He seemed peacefully content to keep his eyes closed. In fact, I was glad for that. It was far less intimidating to sit like this when he wasn't staring at me.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, the humor leaving his voice. "My sweet guardian angel." Edward rested his head against the tile. Something flooded through me, a sensation I'd worked tirelessly to avoid, but I didn't get a moment to process it.

"Bella?" Jasper appeared in the bathroom. My eyes snapped to him, finding a less than pleased expression staring back at me.

"This wasn't my idea." No matter that Jasper was not my authority figure, it never stopped me from feeling guilty and rushing to explain myself under his unyielding stare.

"Be nice, Jasper. She's the only thing keeping me from committing murder." Edward's tone was suddenly cold and intimidating. A shudder ran down my spine as I turned my attention back to Edward to find his emerald eyes open and staring, focused, into mine. As if trying to calm me, Edward's thumbs resumed their soft ministrations against my body.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" My voice sounded forced, uneven.

"I was jumped. Two guys came at me from behind, never got a look at them."

"But you know who it was," Jasper interjected.

"Who else?" Edward replied darkly.

"We need to call the cops," I blurted out. "I would have called 911 when I found you, but-"

"No," Edward growled. "No cops." When he spoke again, his voice was softer. Making amends for the unintended tone he'd taken with me.

"Yeah, Bella, it wouldn't do any good. We don't need that kind of trouble. We can take care of it." Jasper's assertion struck me, tugging at an ever-present memory.

"Take care of it?" I questioned him, my eyes fixed with his and a loaded implication hanging between us.

"We'll talk about it later," he argued, a bit impatient with me. I had to figure that his mood had less to do with my curiosity and more with the precarious position I was in. On top of Edward.

"Bella wants to strip me and give me a bath," Edward teased, that wickedly smug grin returning to his delicious lips. _Fuck me, I've been staring at him way too long._

"Edward…" Jasper was not finding the humor in any of this, but seeing Edward well enough to crack jokes eased my concern.

"I want to know where you got this," Mr. Playful said, unabashedly running his hands up my ribs in a very leisurely motion, as if we were so well acquainted. "I think I want one, too. Can we cut a deal for her? Name your price."

"Okay, that's enough. Clearly you're all better." I pushed my hands down on his shoulders as I tried to stand, but Edward winced, his eyebrows knitting together as he let out a gasp of pain. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. Crap!" I pulled my hands away, falling back down on his hips.

"He's fucking with you, Bella." Sure enough, Edward's face turned to humor and I growled at him.

"Fucker," I snapped. I stood, anything but gently, feeling his hold reluctantly slide down my legs before letting me get out of the tub. "Just remember, I could have stabbed you, but I didn't." I glared at him, not pleased he had manipulated my concern.

"Neither did I," he replied evenly. There was just the slightest rasp in his voice, but the implied threat was clear. No, I didn't believe he intended to hurt me, but I got the impression from the sudden coldness in his eyes that he didn't appreciate my warning. For that, I did feel slightly guilty. I mean the guy did just get the shit kicked out of him.

"Uhh, what did I miss?" Emmett appeared in the doorway wearing an innocently confused face.

I stalked past Jasper and Emmett, feeling their eyes boring into the back of my head as I stomped out into the living room. With no hope of getting any sleep tonight, I turned on the TV and mindlessly flipped through channels. After a few minutes, I noticed Jasper disappear into his room, and then go back into my room. Once he and Emmett re-emerged, the shower started in my bathroom.

Emmett plopped down beside me, still only in his boxers, while Jasper took up a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

"So, who wants to tell me what the hell that was all about?" Looking right past Emmett, I leveled my gaze at Jasper.

"Don't get involved with him, Bella." Jasper's voice was thick with warning as he stared me down. His hair was a tussled mess around his calm face.

"Excuse me? He's the one that broke into the house looking an inch from death."

"He didn't break in," Jasper replied smoothly. Seriously, his composure really pissed me off sometimes. "He knows where we keep the spare key."

"Whatever," I threw up hands up, exasperated. "I didn't 'involve myself.' He showed up, I helped him. What's the big deal?"

"Just so we're clear."

"No. We're not clear. First, you didn't answer my question. Second, why not? Third, fuck you."

"Hey, Bella. Chill, okay?" Emmett threw his massive arm over my shoulders, snuggly holding me to him. Of the two, Emmett was always more likely to ease my temper while Jasper liked to pluck at it.

"Edward was jumped-"

"Yeah, I got that part." I bit the words at him, but he continued to speak as though I hadn't said a thing.

"It was likely a couple of James' guys." He and Emmett shared a look, but that name didn't mean anything to me. "Edward just got back to town, but he's got a fight coming up. They're probably hoping to keep him from getting in the cage."

"He's one of your fighters?" I probably should have guessed. Edward's build wasn't bulky, but he had the lean, muscular form that was certainly indicative of someone who worked out with a purpose. However, I didn't recall the cauliflower ears or evidence of a repeatedly broken nose that typically went along with men in that profession.

"Yes," Emmett added. "One of our best, actually. Guy's made us a small fortune. Hasn't lost a fight yet.

"He's still new at it." I could practically feel Jasper's eyes roll, though he didn't make the outward gesture.

"Twenty-three fights isn't new," Emmett argued, obviously expressing a slight man crush.

"Point is," Jasper returned, not impressed, "that we have to tread carefully where they are concerned." An oddly sympathetic look overtook his face as he appraised me, seemingly wary of revealing his next thought.

"Why?" I asked with reservation. A knot twisted in my gut, telling me that this wasn't good news.

_Your Spidey sense is tingling._

Indeed.

"Because James Hunter is Detective Hunter's nephew."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

This chapter has been edited by nygirl8

* * *

**_"You shouldn't mistake bravery for ability."_**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

For a brief moment that seemed to stretch out as an infinite lack of thought, my mind sputtered to a halt. Then, I was reeling. I'd traveled thousands of miles to escape that name and the scrutiny it applied to my life. Now, one day back, _he_ had returned to haunt me once again.

_You deserve this._

True. It wasn't as if I were innocent anymore. I'd been the victim, and then I chose to act, forfeiting my rights to privacy and any semblance of a normal life. I shouldn't have come back.

"Bella?" I jogged my brain back into the present, focusing my eyes on Jasper's blue gaze. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"So you understand why we need to be careful about how we react."

"Yeah," I repeated, looking past him.

"Hey," Emmett squeezed my shoulder, drawing my attention as I blinked myself out of my one-word daze. "Everything's fine. This has nothing to do with you, okay? If they had anything, they would have pressed charges. They've got nothing." He managed a smile, trying to reassure me. For his sake, I nodded.

"How'd you get involved with James?" I looked between them; both appeared hesitant. Finally, Jasper responded.

"Like Emmett said, Edward's been doing really well for us. That kind of success gets noticed. James fights out of Miami. Last year, he came down and asked us to make a card for him and Edward. He already had sponsors interested in backing the match, so the money was good. Edward agreed to take the fight."

"He kicked his ass," Emmett interjected animatedly. "James has been sore about it ever since. He keeps asking for a re-match, but Edward's working his way through the top regional contenders. There's no reason for him to backtrack and fight someone he's already beaten. We told James that if he can get a few more challenging opponents under his belt, we'll consider it."

"Then why come after Edward now? If he wants a re-match, why try to keep Edward from fighting?"

"I don't know," Jasper admitted. "Based on his injuries, there's no reason Edward will lose any training time. It could be that he's trying to intimidate us."

"Or his guys fucked up the job," Emmett cut in, his voice darker.

"Either way, it's nothing you need to worry about. We can handle it." There was a warning in Jasper's gaze, insisting that I let this matter drop.

"They'll keep coming after him, right? I mean, if the goal is to put Edward out of commission, they won't just give up." Though I didn't know Edward, he was connected to Emmett and Jasper; that made him my concern. Even if these bastards weren't after my family—that's exactly what these guys had always been to me—they could just as easily decide to expand their target.

I'd been terrorized once. I had no patience for watching it happen to someone else.

"Bella, you're not listening." Oh no. Jasper was not going to take that exasperated tone with me.

"No. I am listening. This is my home, I'm tired of being chased off and tracked down. These fuckers want to pick fights with _my_ family? Fuck 'em. I don't care who James is. You said it yourself; Hunter has nothing on us. If you know who did this, then we go to them, and we make it real fucking clear that they're not welcome here." My blood was racing through my body, my heartbeat heavy in my ears.

"She's feisty," A wry, smooth voice called from behind us.

I turned to find Edward leaning against the wall with only a white towel wrapped low around his hips. A witty, slightly pissy retort was on the tip of my tongue, but it caught there when I raked my eyes across his clean, damp skin. Despite the bruises and red welts still forming across his face and body, nothing detracted from his obvious beauty.

Edward was a remarkable example of masculine perfection. Every muscle was defined and sculpted, every angle of his face chiseled from stone. I gawked, probably too openly, at the V shaped into his lower abdomen that pointed to dark promises of screaming, panting, and sheet-clawing. _Fuck, he's unfairly good-looking._

When I finally let my eyes reach his, my heart stopped, held silent in his green gaze. Even though I knew that cocky smirk was at my expense, I couldn't bring myself to hate it. It was entirely too sexy.

_We're in so much trouble._

I don't know how long Edward and I stared at each other, him seemingly unaffected by my eye-groping, but Jasper's voice pulled me from my fantasy.

"Don't encourage her. She's got a vicious temper and a big mouth."

I snapped my eyes to Jasper, nearly growling at him as I glared. Behind me, Edward muffled a chuckle.

"You look better," Emmett remarked, standing. He shook Edward's hand, the two giving each other the oh-so-manly slap on the back that attempted to make a hug look less intimate. _Whatever_.

"I've had worse," Edward replied easily. In fact, if not for the physical proof that lingered on him, I wouldn't have believed that Edward had been unresponsive just an hour ago.

"Why don't you take a few days off to recover? We can get you back in the gym on Monday." Jasper got up and walked toward his room, returning a minute later with clothes for Edward.

"No need. I'm good. I've had plenty of time off, I'm ready to get to work." Edward took the clothes, eyeing Jasper with the look that belied his apparent ease.

"Monday," Jasper reiterated curtly. The two men shared a brief look, but turning his attention to me, Edward winked and complied.

"Okay, Monday." Edward walked into the bathroom next to Jasper's room and shut the door.

_What was that about?_

"Well," Emmett stretched his arms over his head, making a show of yawning loudly. "Nobody's dead, I'm going to bed." Without another word, he lumbered back to his room and shut the door. Emmett was remarkably unflappable in the face of tonight's excitement,

"Edward's going to stay here tonight," Jasper informed me, rubbing his hands over his tired face. Between the episode in the bar and this drama, the poor guy had been through a lot. While he generally reserved his outward reactions, exhaustion works on everyone.

I got up from the couch, coming to meet Jasper in the hall. "Yeah, okay." I shrugged one shoulder, waiting to determine if he was going to issue another directive. He'd been on a roll tonight.

"Goodnight, Bella." Jasper wrapped me in a tight hug, which I returned warily. "Behave," he whispered, "I mean it."

"Goodnight, Jasper." I shoved him off, annoyance perceptible in my tone. I went back into my room, and then went about cleaning up the bathroom. I threw the used towels and rags in the hamper at the bottom of the linen closet, and tossed the leftover remnants of Edward's bandages in the trash. Curious, I peeked my head into the glass shower stall. Sure enough, Edward had used my products. _Whatever, if he wants to smell like a girl, go for it._

Sleeping was an alluring promise, but one I wouldn't collect on tonight. My earlier insomnia aside, I was too wired to sleep. Not only was there a devastatingly handsome man on the couch, but that same man had gone from pointing a knife at my throat to feeling me up in the span of twenty minutes. Not exactly a flattering introduction, but memorable.

If I were being honest with myself, there was a large part of me that wanted to wander out to the living room in a little pair of shorts and flirt. However, Edward's association with Emmett and Jasper did put him on the do-not-touch list. It certainly wasn't for Jasper's benefit. Getting involved with someone I'd be seeing regularly wasn't on my agenda. When the mood struck, I satisfied my needs with nameless men who would be then well on their way, never to look back. Edward didn't fit that criterion. No sense it letting things get complicated. Demetri had been my one lapse against that rule, I wouldn't repeat the mistake.

Resigned to a sleepless night, I got in bed with a book. I'd picked up the paperback at the airport in Miami as something to read on the bus, but the unexpected flight down was too short to warrant reading material.

I'd just cracked open the spine, a nasty habit that my English professor hadn't approved of, when someone knocked on my bedroom door. I sighed, expecting Jasper to have suddenly remembered he needed to talk to me about my wardrobe, drinking, or maybe my dietary health.

"What?" I snapped. The door opened slowly, revealing Edward wedged in the small opening. "Oh. Sorry. I thought you were Jasper." I bit my lip, not certain why I was nervous at the sight of him.

"Can I come in?" he spoke softly, much of his earlier intensity seemingly gone. I wondered if that was something, him just turning on and off.

"Uhh…" I looked around my bed, as if I expected to find underwear and tampons strewn about. The urge to hide paraphernalia hit me, though it was completely irrational. Dumbly, I just nodded.

Edward entered slowly, taking care to shut the door quietly behind him. My heart rate increased just slightly. _Why should he be worried about the noise?_ As Edward turned to face me, he took one step forward. Seemingly thinking better of it, he stopped and leaned against the door with his thumbs tucked into this waistband of his pajama pants. They were dark blue and a little too short for him. Now that he was standing, I realized he was at least six-three, taller than Jasper. The black T-shirt Jasper had given him clung salaciously to his well-defined torso.

"I wanted to apologize to you," he stated smoothly. Recovered, his voice was like warm velvet, elegant. I just stared at him, a little in awe, as he surveyed my reaction under heavy-lidded eyes.

"For what?"

"For this," he stated, pushing off the door and stalking deliberately toward me. My body tensed slightly, my eyes locked on his as I prepared myself. Calmly, he held out his hand. In it, I saw my folding knife.

"Oh," was my dumbfounded response. I took the knife, my fingertips just brushing his palm. Just that little touch sent sparks up my arm. Very disconcerting and troubling sparks.

"I'm sorry that I frightened you. I wasn't really in my right mind at the time," he confessed, though I hadn't been holding on to a grudge about it. Honestly, I completely understood his initial reaction. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

I was puzzled and fascinated by him. I was frustratingly attracted to him, and worried over the trouble that James could pose to all of us, but I wasn't afraid.

"Thank you," I replied with a nod, "but you don't need to apologize. You'd just been attacked and there I was holding a knife, I get it. Instincts just take over. Don't worry about." Against my better judgment, I let my eyes meet his green gaze. Those eyes were entirely too effective.

"I see," was his confounding response. "May I?" He gestured toward the bed. I nodded my assent, pulling my legs up to give him room. "Tell me, if you don't mind, what was your grand plan in walking out there with that knife in the first place?"

His question was insulting in its condescension, but he spoke it so gently that I was somewhat taken aback. I could feel his gaze sweeping over me, appraising me, while I flicked the pages of my book between my fingers. "Self-defense," I offered, though it came out sounding like a question. "I heard someone, you, come in the house. I went to go check it out."

"And you thought that _you_," he punctuated, "with _that_, would make for an intimidating deterrent?" I looked up to find a serious glare where I fully expected him to be mocking me.

"Why not?" I questioned snidely.

"Bella, I was barely conscious and hardly able to move, but I still managed to turn the knife on you." He sat there, so calmly and all matter-of-fact, that the urge for a re-match was rising inside me. Honestly, who was this fucker coming to lecture me? As if I didn't get enough of that.

"What's it to you?" I threw my chin up at him, glaring into his impossibly green eyes. "You surprised me, yes. I thought you were out cold. If I'd have found someone skulking around in the house, I could have taken care of myself. I _have_ been taking care of myself for a long time."

Edward didn't appear the slightest bit convinced. In fact, he looked put-off that I would stick up for myself against his assertion that I was somehow weak or simply stupid. "You shouldn't mistake bravery for ability."

"So you think I'm incapable, is that it? You came in here to tell me how weak you believe me to be? Wonderful. But from where I'm sitting, I don't think you're in any condition to be passing judgments." I sneered at him, letting my temper flare. "One of us got his ass kicked tonight, and it wasn't me." Feeling rather smug, I crossed my arms over my chest.

To his credit, Edward looked completely unruffled by my acidic remarks. "That you don't understand what little risk you pose armed, or otherwise, proves my point."

Staring into his impassive eyes, I nearly blurted out the truth right there. The words were on the tip of my tongue, and I wanted desperately to shove them down his throat. I wanted him to know just how capable I was. I wanted him to know just how threatening I could be, if properly motivated. However, I bit my tongue and swallowed the thought.

"Edward, trust me when I tell you that you haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about."

He stared me down, searching my face. After a moment, Edward's expression shifted to something I couldn't discern. He leaned back, cocking his head slightly to one side. "Perhaps not," he replied.

"Is that all?" Whatever his genuine intentions for coming in here, he'd successfully destroyed any interest I'd had in talking to him.

"Thank you," he said simply. Honestly, the man was all over the place.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me," he stated like it should have been obvious. Maybe it was, but I was too irritated to think.

"Whatever," I bit at him, rolling my eyes.

"I mean it, Isabella. Thank you." That strangely unsettling intensity was back. _He called you Isabella._ His gaze bored into me, like he could will me to accept his sincerity. Perhaps it worked.

"You're welcome," I replied softly, feeling uneasy.

"I wasn't exaggerating earlier. If you hadn't been there to keep me calm, I would have gone after them. I'm certain I would have killed them, if they were unfortunate enough to get caught." Edward's voice was gravely dark, and completely earnest. Suddenly, there wasn't enough air between us. He sat at least a foot away from me, but his presence seemed to suck the oxygen out of the room, drawing me in with it.

"I didn't do anything," I said softly, looking down to escape him. I was gouging streaks into the edges of the book's pages.

Edward moved closer, taking the book from my hands and setting it aside. I looked up at him, somewhat startled by his forwardness. "I don't know what it is, but I can't seem to be angry around you. It's a new feeling," he smirked.

"Not being angry is a new feeling?" I asked the question incredulously.

"Yes," was his unhelpful answer.

"Well that's fascinating, considering you've done a great job of pushing my buttons for most of your visit thus far. In fact, since the moment you opened your eyes, you've been tempting my temper." Among other things, but he didn't need to know what.

"So I have," he said with a light chuckle. "I guess I should apologize for that, too. You make me…" Edward paused, shaking his head slightly as he closed his eyes. "You have a certain effect on me," he edited. I was less interested in what he said than what he'd decided not to say.

I took a breath, determining to calm myself. Steadily, I looked up into his eyes and tried my best not to be impressed with myself. "Let's just chalk this up to an unusual meeting under extreme circumstances, okay? No harm, no foul."

"Sounds fair," he nodded, maybe mocking me just a little. But really, the sense of lightheartedness that descended upon us was preferable to the adversarial tension. Edward stood, sweeping his eyes over my body. I felt exposed under such calculating scrutiny. "I'll let you get some sleep, Bella."

Edward walked toward the door. As he placed his hand the on the handle, he stopped. "The world breaks everyone ... those that will not break, it kills. It kills the very good and the very gentle and the very brave impartially. If you are none of these you can be sure it will kill you too, but there will be no special hurry."

Under the cryptic vagueness of that little speech, Edward left, closing my door behind him. I stared at the door, utterly at a loss as to what to make of his statement. It was oddly accurate, though how he could possibly have understood the weight that statement applied to me, I had no idea. I felt totally befuddled by him. Such a mercurial man that, so quickly and so often, altered in front of me.

Still unable to sleep, I returned to my book. I knew it was a sin to admit, but until that night, I'd never read Hemingway. He was practically royalty in Key West, more a legend than a man. The descendents of his six-toed cats still roamed his former house and gallivanted around the city as confidently as Hindu cows.

To my great pleasure, I was rather enjoying _Farewell to Arms_. It wasn't my usual genre of choice, but the man was an artist. I turned the page, engrossed, when strangely familiar words caused my breath to catch.

_"If people bring so much courage to this world the world has to kill them to break them, so of course it kills them. The world breaks every one and afterward many are strong at the broken places. But those that will not break it kills, it kills the very good and the very gentle and the very brave impartially. If you are none of these you can be sure it will kill you too but there will be no special hurry."_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC.

This chapter has been edited by nygirl8

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I vaguely remembered closing my eyes sometime before the sun came up, but when I woke sitting upright in bed, with the lamp on and the sunlight pouring through my window, it took me a minute to realize that I'd managed to sleep at all. Reflexively, I stretched my arms out over my head, wincing from the soreness of having slept in such an unforgiving position. My neck was stiff, as was my back. I'd be paying for last night all day.

Taking a moment to recover myself, I let my head fall back against the headboard. After a few sleepy breaths, the delicious scent of bacon reached me, fully reviving my senses. _I really love those boys._ Without stopping to check myself in the mirror—no reason to try to impress the guys—I practically skipped out of my bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

I came up short at the sight of a half-naked man standing over the stove, his back to me. Stupidly, I'd forgotten Edward was here. I stared at his muscular back, covered in dark bruises. The image of such brutality reverberated inside me, drawing up my own painful memories. I could still feel the phantom pains of broken ribs. Edward looked like he'd been kicked within an inch of his life. And yet, he conducted himself as if he didn't feel any of it.

"Hungry? I made plenty." Edward didn't turn to address me. He scraped bacon out of the skillet, and then set the pan aside. On the counter beside the stove, I spotted a stack of French toast and a bowl of mixed fruit. My mouth watered.

"Yeah, thank you." This wasn't really my home, and finding a near stranger ready to serve me breakfast left me feeling awkward. That thought reminded me that I must look atrocious. Quickly, I ran my fingers through my hair to try to tame the tangles.

_Get it together and stop being lame._

Right. I belonged here just as much as he did; there was no reason to fear the kitchen. Taking a deep breath to compose myself, I went to the fridge and pulled out a jug of orange juice. I hadn't been here long enough to know where the guys kept their glasses, and Edward must have anticipated me. Smoothly, he reached to the cabinet to the right of the stove and pulled down two glasses, setting them on the counter.

When he finally turned to look at me, I couldn't help but gawk at his appearance.

Edward smiled, walking past me to set the bacon and French toast on the round kitchen table. I busied myself with pouring the juice and taking entirely too long to stare into the fridge when I put the juice back inside. Behind me, Edward moved silently to set two places at the table.

He was a mess, a beautiful, inhumanly attractive mess. Nearly every inch of exposed skin was covered in dark bruises. His left eye was less swollen than last night, but still puffy and purple. I was encouraged to see that the cuts over his eyebrow and cheekbone looked like they were closing up a little, but it didn't lessen the sympathy I felt for him. How he could be up and walking around last night, cracking jokes and riling me up, I had no idea.

"Join me?" Edward's smooth and velvety voice called after me, coaxing me out of my hiding place. Trying to tamp down the nerves, I walked to the table. Curiously, he'd set my place at the seat next to his.

"Thank you," I smiled weakly as I sat. Edward pushed the plate of toast at me, patiently waiting until I'd taken my fill of it, along with a few strips of bacon and several pieces of fruit, before sliding the rest on his plate.

"French toast is my favorite," I commented as I cut my first slice into several smaller pieces, amazed that the guys had so much food in stock. I'd expected to find a fridge full of beer, condiments, and maybe something growing legs. This whole evolution into being human beings was impressive.

"Isn't that lucky," Edward smirked, dazzling me with his emerald eyes. I'd never had a thing for Irish boys before, but on Edward, those eyes combined with his stunning bronze hair were quite appealing.

I took my first bite, moaning as the sweet taste of sugar and cinnamon hit my tongue. I considered myself a connoisseur of great French toast, and Edward's was by far the best I'd ever tasted. It was a simple enough thing to make, you really couldn't screw it up, but somehow he'd managed to improve upon it.

"This is good," I gushed unabashedly. "Really good, actually. How'd a man become such a good cook? Emmett and Jasper can't make one edible meal between the two of them."

Edward took a lazy sip of his juice before answering me. "I like to eat. It seemed like a worthwhile endeavor that I learn how to cook for myself." With a strip of bacon hovering just beyond his lips, Edward cocked an eyebrow at me. "This is our little secret, Bella. I'd get an earful from Jasper if he knew I was eating like this."

"Cross my heart," I smiled, gesturing the action.

We sat in silence for several minutes while we ate. Edward didn't make eye contact, though he seemed in a fair mood. I was amazed at how he could be so composed considering what he'd been through last night. He claimed his calmness was somehow due to my presence, but I didn't understand how that could be. In his place, I'd be furious and out for blood.

"How are you feeling?" Edward looked up at me, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "No offense, but you look like hell. Does it hurt?"

"Everything hurts," he shrugged, "but I'm used to it." He popped a strawberry into his mouth, studying my face as he chewed and swallowed it down. The movement of his throat oddly mesmerized me. "I had excellent care," Edward smirked.

"Ah, yes." I sat up, mocking self-importance. "I've had a lot of practice on Emmett and Jasper. These hands are magic," I wiggled my fingers, making a show of it.

During most of college, the guys participated in amateur martial arts competitions. While they didn't generally come out of those matches all bloodied up, they did tend to get a little overzealous when sparring with each other. After a couple of rounds, they'd be going at it with determination. Jasper was a dirty boxer, surprising when one considered his usual demeanor.

"I have no doubt." Edward answered me dryly, a wry look on his face. The way his green eyes narrowed at me only inflamed my nervousness. "Jasper isn't nearly so delicate. I think he enjoys stitching me up, if only to cause me pain."

I bit back a laugh, shoving a strawberry in my mouth. Edward smirked at our shared understanding. Jasper wasn't a cruel person, but I'd sensed the underlying tension between him and Edward. I wouldn't put it past him to be an unnecessarily rough Stitch Man.

"Well, you've still got all your fingers and toes, so he must like you a little."

"'Like' might be a strong word." Edward brought a slice of cantaloupe to his lips. If pressed, I might have believed he was daring me not to watch the way his lips slid around the fruit. "We understand each other and have a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"He's really not that bad. I mean, he's a pain in the ass, but he's loyal."

"And protective," he added flatly. "First time I've had a knife and a gun pointed at me in the same night." The implication that it wasn't the first time for either of those scenarios separately was sobering. I understood that violence was his career, but it would seem that Edward didn't always meet it in the ring.

Now was an excellent time to change the subject. "So…" The word hung in the air while I swallowed another bite. "I take it you're a fan of Hemingway." A little curve pulled up one side of Edward's lips, though he appeared to be trying to hide it.

"At times," was his infuriating, short reply.

"Enough that you have that passage memorized." I wanted to understand him; categorize him and put him in a box that I would know how to deal with.

"Photographic memory," he stated simply, as if it was completely ordinary or even obvious.

"Really?" My hand froze in midair, a tasty piece of bacon inches from my lips.

"Yeah." Edward shrugged, taking another bite of his food.

"Wow, must be nice."

"It's a useful skill, yes." He was doing it again, studying me with his penetrating gaze. I swiped my napkin over my mouth, self-conscious that I had something on my face. "Now you know something about me. My turn."

"Okay, shoot." I tried to look uninterested in his impending question, busying myself with a few bites of fruit. In truth, I was a little uneasy about starting a game of Twenty Questions.

"Why did you move back to Key West?" Edward popped a strawberry in his mouth, never releasing my eyes from his. His question, or rather the way he stated it, gave me pause. Either he was very astute from such a brief first meeting, or Emmett and Jasper had been talking about me. Maybe they'd warned him.

After contemplating the pros and cons of answering his question, I decided on the most harmless piece of the truth. "I ran out of money." To tamp down the nerves, I chewed too quickly through my last bit of French toast.

"You lived two years on just the money you left with?" That was entirely too on the nose. I was stunned that Emmett and Jasper had divulged so much information about me. That wasn't like them.

"How do you know how long I was gone? For that matter, why do you care?" I was all for the getting-to-know-you stuff, but my lines of privacy were drawn quite broadly. Books, movies, favorite foods, those were acceptable topics. How long I'd been gone and how I'd paid for my sabbatical were not.

"They didn't tell me anything, if that's what you're thinking. I pay attention," he shrugged, "I'm good with details."

"Uh-huh," I pushed my plate away and eyed him suspiciously. Jasper's warning was starting to seem less misplaced. However, if Edward were someone to be concerned about, the guys wouldn't have let him stay. With my past, I'd learned to be wary of people who asked too many specific questions.

"Bella," Edward leaned toward me, his face soft and imploring, "I don't have ulterior motives, I just want to know who you are."

"That's a loaded statement."

"It is. It's also true." Edward's bright, sincere eyes supported his honesty. Somehow, I believed him. I really didn't know anything about him, but I just got a sense that he wasn't the type to bullshit.

"Yes," I said with a sigh, "I had some money when I left. It ran out, so I came back."

"Why'd you leave?"

"That's three questions, you're in debt by two." The score wasn't important to me; I really did want to keep talking with Edward, but that information was off-limits.

"So I am. Ask away," he nibbled on a piece of bacon, smiling. I'd never been so jealous of pork. How Edward managed to make such an act look masculine was beyond me.

"How long have you known Emmett and Jasper? How'd you guys meet?"

"That was two questions," he pointed out, peering at me from the corner of his eye as he sipped his juice.

"I consider it one question, with clarification as to the specific context." I set my elbows on the table, resting my chin on my folded hands. Edward chuckled softly.

"You'll have to ask Jasper if you want all the gory details. Suffice it to say, I was piss-drunk and beating the hell out of a perfect stranger behind Tony's. I can't even tell you what the fight was about. Jasper broke us up, sending the man off and hauling me back inside the bar. After that, he brought me here. The next morning, I woke up in your bed."

Edward glanced up at me, that dangerously sexy smirk back in place. We both knew what he meant: he'd woken up in the bed I now occupied. Still, he got a kick out of the suggestion. I got a kick out of that. "Jasper gave me two options: I could go to the gym with him, or he'd tell the cop that I was the one issuing the beating behind the bar. The rest is history. That was almost two years ago. Just after you left, I presume."

"And Jasper turned you into a fighter."

"Jasper trained me for the ring," he corrected with a hint of darkness in his voice. "As I said, I have a lot of anger." The gravity of that statement wasn't lost on me. This topic had come up innocently enough, but now I felt intrusive. Edward openly offered the information, while I'd been hiding even the most basic facts about myself. That wasn't fair.

"My father was killed in a car accident my senior year of college," I admitted softly. My eyes fell to the table and I picked at the napkin between my fingers. "That's where I got the money. It was my inheritance."

Edward reached out, resting his palm over my busy hands. His touch was gentle, comforting, and so at odds with how he saw himself. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"I've come to terms with it." Edward squeezed my hand, coaxing my eyes to meet his. I saw sympathy there. "Really. I mourned him and I've accepted the reality. He was a great father, I have two decades of happy memories." I smiled weakly, though I don't think Edward really believed me.

"Your mother?"

"She left us when I was three. I don't think about her." I pulled my hands back, resting them in my lap. I also didn't like talking about her. As far as I was concerned, anyone that chose to leave me didn't deserve a moment of my time. I'd grown up with great friends and a loving father; I didn't need her.

"But that's not what makes you angry," Edward stated confidently.

"I don't know what you mean."

"We're not that different, Bella. We both carry anger inside us like a river of gasoline waiting for ignition. We weren't always this way. Something happened to you." Again, he was entirely too close in his assessment. When I looked up, Edward was staring out the window, a faraway look on his face.

I couldn't imagine what Edward might have endured to become, as he insisted, perpetually angry. However, I knew my trauma. He was right, my past hadn't made me sad, or weak, it made me fucking mad. Moreover, in the end, I understood the provocation to violence.

"Why did you move here?"

Edward sighed, running a rough hand through his hair. He slumped back in his chair, still not looking at me.

"I came to check up on my sister. We lost touch for a while after I finished college. I hadn't planned on staying this long, but here I am." There was a story there, and it was clearly a sensitive topic. Though we'd been digging into each other, inadvertently pulling out painful subjects wrapped inside harmless questions, neither of us had actually pressed the issue of our traumas.

"Where'd you go to college?"

Edward glanced at me, looking as though he was debating whether to tell me the answer. "Harvard," he said reluctantly.

"Impressive." And surprising. My eyebrows rose, evaluating Edward in an entirely new light. "So before you started kicking ass for a living," Edward smirked at me, amused, "what did you want to be when you grew up?"

"I'm not sure I ever knew the answer to that, but my father's plan was for me to become an attorney, like him."

"What does he think about your new vocation?" I smiled teasingly, but my humor faltered when Edward took on a dark expression, his lips forming a hard line.

"He doesn't," was his curt answer.

Somehow, the landscape of our conversation seemed littered with mines primed to explode. Were we both so damaged that there wasn't a single innocent topic to discuss without having to edit and dodge secrets? That was a sad fact that carried with it a grim outlook on the future.

My mind wandered to Jasper as Edward stood and started clearing the table, effectively communicating that he was done talking. I wasn't the only one with a secret. Emmett and Jasper had to carry the weight with me. For Jasper, I wondered how he hoped to carry on a relationship with Alice, or anyone else, when he'd have to lie to them on a daily basis. Avoiding the truth, keeping our secret, was the worst lie he could tell someone he obviously loved. I'd done that to him, to all of us.

As Edward rinsed his plate in the sink, I began gathering the other dishes. I set the stack next to the sink, taking care to give Edward his space. "Thank you," I offered softly. "For breakfast." I turned to leave, retreat back to my bedroom, but then he turned off the faucet.

"Spend the day with me." For a moment, Edward didn't move. Then, he turned and leaned against the counter. Tension was still evident in his face, his eyes narrow, and almost pleading.

I stared at him for several seconds, taking in his battered beauty, while contemplating the warring instincts vying for dominance in my brain. On the one hand, I wanted to spend more time with him. Whatever it was about Edward—I couldn't put my finger on it—I felt a connection to him. On the other hand, that I wanted to spend time with him concerned me. This was precisely the sort of behavior I should be avoiding. I had friends, people who already knew me, knew my past. I wasn't looking for closeness, companionship. If anything, I wanted distance and to be left alone.

"Okay," I responded. Agreement was the only truthful answer I could give. To refuse him would be a lie. I was rewarded with a genuine smile, a little light returning to his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC.

Thank you all for the kind reviews! I love reading your comments. Keep them coming.

This chapter has been edited by nygirl8

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

My hands wouldn't stop shaking as I dried and brushed out my hair. Over the last two years, I'd become numb in so many ways. Numb to fear. Numb to pain.

Numb to happiness.

Somehow, Edward made me nervous.

Consistently and irrationally nervous.

And a little angry, sometimes.

And a little happy.

It had been less than twelve hours since he stumbled into my life, covered in blood, and he was already having a profound affect on me. Little things, like the way my breath caught when his green eyes narrowed and he flashed that crooked grin. The way he laughed in a single breath when he found humor in a private joke. The low, dark smoothness in his voice when he spoke about understanding me in ways I barely understood myself.

All those dangerous and intimidating ways.

I put on a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of dark gray cargo pants. Before walking out to the living room, I slipped on a pair of flip-flops; another thing I was thankful for. Outside of Florida, most people don't consider flops proper daily footwear. December or June, work or boating, it doesn't matter. Anyone who looks down their nose at wearing flops to dinner is too pretentious to appreciate the lifestyle. And pretension is something I never had a great deal of tolerance for.

In the living room, I found Edward leaning against the back of the couch, staring at me with his arms crossed casually over his chest. He was still only wearing Jasper's pajama pants.

"You're overdressed," he quipped with a wicked smirk.

"Nice try," I nodded at him. "I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind if you borrowed something."

"We can stop by my place, if you don't mind." Edward crossed to the front door, holding it open for me, and gesturing for me to go ahead.

"Yeah, sure." I was a bit too curious to see his home. If nothing else, seeing where he lived might give me greater insight into the person he was. "Is it far? I don't have wheels."

Edward let a set of keys dangle from one finger, and then locked the door behind us. "Emmett left me the keys to the Jeep."

"Then I was right," I smiled at him. "He's got a serious man-crush on you. Be gentle with his heart, Edward. He's sensitive." Edward laughed easily, practically shoving me out of the way to open the door to the Jeep for me. I felt uneasy with all the gentlemanliness, but ducked my head and nodded.

_He's being polite, damn it. Don't be a bitch._

It wasn't my fault that I hadn't met a man with manners since my father. And even then, fathers didn't really count as men. I mean, yes, to the rest of the world they did. But to a daughter? They were just dads. Emmett and Jasper were great guys. The best, actually. I'd marry them off to my sisters if I had them. Nevertheless, they were more likely to put gum in my hair than hold a door open. Somehow, I loved them for it. That wasn't Edward, apparently. What did it mean when a man put forth the effort?

In my case? Nothing good. And everything I wanted.

"Jasper said you just got back into town. You take a vacation or something?" Edward pulled out of the driveway, heading south. Even the way he composed himself behind the wheel of Emmett's black Wrangler was sinuous. The canvas was down, allowing us to take advantage of the clear, blue sky and sumptuous heat.

"I took off to get my mind right."

"Care to elaborate?" I held my gaze at the side of his face while he kept an eye on the road. We waited patiently as the Conch Train crossed the intersection.

"I spent a few weeks in Brazil with my master. Training, mostly." His voice was even, almost solemn. For the first time since he had been making inappropriate jokes, there wasn't a bit of tension in his jaw or shoulders. I'd never get tired of looking at the way his muscles moved under the skin.

"Your master." That was an odd term in general, but out of Edward's mouth, it seemed totally improbable. The man sitting next to me just didn't strike me as the type to submit himself to anyone.

"I took martial arts classes as a kid. Before I met Jasper, I spent two years between Thailand and Rio learning Jiu Jitsu and Muay Thai. Every now and then, I like to go back and get caught up." Edward smiled gently in my direction, though I couldn't discern what he was thinking to bring about that expression. "Reacquaint myself with my roots, if you will."

"It's your center. Or, they are your center."

"Yes," he arched one eyebrow at me. "Essentially."

"Sounds wonderful." I glanced out my side of the Jeep, mentally adding Brazil and Thailand to my list of must-see places. During my travels, I'd ventured pretty far, but there were hundreds more locales I intended to see. Suddenly, one lifetime didn't seem nearly long enough.

"What about you?" Edward proceeded on Duval, passing Greene and edging closer to Front Street. "I gather that you were quite the world traveler yourself." Unless Edward planned on driving right into the ocean, he'd need to head toward our destination pretty soon. Hotels lined the southernmost coast of Key West, so I guessed that maybe Edward was staying at one of them. None of them cheap.

Edward took a right on Front Street. Now I was really confused. I didn't want to say anything, but the urge to become a side-seat driver was creeping up on me. "Yeah, I guess so. I spent some time in Europe, Central American, and Australia. I saw a little of South America, but not Brazil. I've never stepped foot in Asia."

"Next time I go, there's an open invitation. I'd love to show you around." At a stop sign, Edward peered over at me. I was about to nod politely at the offer, dismissing it. It was like making plans to get up at five in the morning to go fishing while you're sitting at the bar at last call; those were the things you said that you never had any intention of honoring. And yet, I saw a sincere intention in Edward's eyes.

"Thank you," I said honestly. "Okay, I don't want to be annoying, but do you know where you're going? There's nothing down there except the marina." Literally, a few dozen yards ahead of us was the security gate to a private marina. Unless Emmett had made the Jeep amphibious, we were about to run out of road.

Edward chuckled, not the least bit put off by my warning. "Don't you trust me?" That was a very loaded question. The smirk on Edward's face, and the mock innocence, told me he was rather amused with me. I was a little wary.

"Mr. Cullen, welcome back." At the security gate, a man that couldn't have been much older than me greeted Edward like royalty, tipping his head to him and handing him a set of keys.

"Thanks, Kyle. It's good to be back."

Kyle eyed me for a moment, and then lifted the traffic arm to let us through.

"_Mr. Cullen_?" At least I'd managed to learn his last name without having to dumbly ask, or sneaking a peek at his driver's licenses. Still, someone who was essentially our age, referring to Edward so formally, was surprising.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"You know my last name."

"I told you; I'm good with details."

Edward drove down to the far end of the parking lot that faced the docks, pulling into a space marked by a number. Reserved.

"What are we doing here?" When Edward opened the door to get out, I followed. He came around to my side of the Jeep, escorting me toward the docks, and stopping to unlock the walkthrough gate.

"Going to my place, as I said." His casual dismissal was so…him. However, I was at a loss.

"You…live here?" I followed him down the docks, turning down an aisle of slips holding multi-million dollar yachts, sail boats, and smaller speed boats. Everything was white fiberglass, turquoise water lapping against the sea wall.

"Occasionally, and for the time being." Edward kept walking, never losing step. I don't know who looked more out-of-place: a bruised and half-naked Edward, or me in all my ordinary plainness.

I knew this place well, but only by reputation. Slips at Conch Harbor Marina could go for more than half a million dollars. This wasn't just some casual place to tie-up for a few days. Even rentals were on the high-end for the island. For anywhere in Florida, for that matter.

"This is me," Edward stopped, looking at a gorgeous forty-foot sailboat named Elizabeth.

"This is yours? You live on a boat?" I stood there, stunned and gawking at the magnificent vessel. Delaney was nice, but this thing put her to shame. I wondered if some of Jasper's animosity was due to boat envy.

"She's mine," Edward affirmed, looking appreciatively at Elizabeth. Rightful pride was evident on his face. "I broke the lease on my apartment when I left, so this is home now."

Edward lithely stepped aboard in one long stride, and then turned to face me with his hand held out. To say I was impressed was a severe understatement. I was befuddled and amazed. For all the assumptions and guesses I'd made about him, Edward was perpetually surprising me. Somehow, I didn't think this would be the last time.

"Permission to come aboard?" I gave Edward a serious look, playing up the formality.

Edward breathed out a short laugh, grinning at me. "Very nice, Bella. Granted."

I took Edward's hand, allowing him to steady me as I hopped the distance. I stumbled forward on the landing, but Edward easily caught me by my forearms to keep me from sprawling on the deck.

"Are the Swans a seafaring people?" He asked with a bit of sarcasm, but it was well intentioned.

"Not formally, but I grew up on boats. Sort of comes with the territory." I followed Edward toward the bow, and then down the stairs to the cabin. In stark contrast to the bright white on deck, below was adorned in dark wood and rich fabrics. Topside, everything was modern and sleek. Down below, it felt as if we'd transported to something right out of _Treasure Island_.

At the foot of the stairs was a small galley to the starboard side. Ahead, pointing to the bow was a sitting area with two bench couches on either side. Edward ducked his head, too tall to stand upright inside, and opened the door to the master suite.

"Nice," I complimented, taking in the king-sized bed covered in dark blue sheets, and ornately engraved wood panels that surround the room.

"I'm glad you approve." So much good humor out of Edward was a refreshing change from the tension of our morning. He gestured toward the bed, so I took a seat there while he riffled through a dresser. Without missing a beat, and with his back to me, Edward dropped the pajama pants he was wearing. He wasn't wearing boxers.

"Uh…I can wait outside." I was staring at Edward's naked butt, my heart pounding in my chest. I stood, abruptly, but I couldn't escape without passing by Edward, thereby getting a full-frontal view. His long, lean, and muscular legs would be playing out in my memory for the rest of the day.

"You live with two men, I assume you've seen it all before," Edward spoke coolly, not the least bit ruffled or mocking. This wasn't cheeky Edward; he was totally unconcerned with being naked in front of me. I had to wonder if I thought that was a good thing or not.

"Yeah," I worked to keep my voice from sounding strained. "I mean, I've only just moved in with them, but I guess I've seen their bits more times than I'd like to recall."

Edward pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and a faded pair of jeans. After zipping up, he turned to face me. "You're blushing." There was the Edward I was familiar with, all wicked smirk, and dazzling eyes.

"You took me by surprise. I hadn't expected a show." I wasn't sure if my remark came off as casual humor, but Edward turned away and slid on a gray T-shirt. I was sorry to lose the view.

"If you can tough it out, you'll find I'm full of surprises." Looking at me again, Edward leaned back against his dresser, leveling me with a look I couldn't quite place. There was something serious in his expression.

"Well, I don't mean to pry, but you've got to explain all this." I gestured around us, indicating my curiosity. "I'm not usually the nosy type, and you can tell me to shut up, but these slips don't come cheap."

"No," he agreed, "they don't. But it is good real estate and the most convenient port."

"Easy in, easy out."

"That's what it said in the brochure," Edward smiled, winking at me.

"So…?"

Edward crossed the short distance between us, sitting on the bed and then shifting back to rest against the headboard. All sprawled out in his domain, he looked rather regal.

"The boat was my father's." Edward paused, taking a breath before meeting my eyes with apprehension. "He left it to me in his will."

For a few seconds, I couldn't say a word. First, the detachment with which Edward spoke about his deceased father was unnerving. Second, I felt inappropriately relieved that we shared something so profoundly sad in common. The fact that he had opened up to me, without dodging the subject when I gave him the out, was gratifying.

Like he had during breakfast, I shifted around to sit across from him, placing my hand over his to gently squeeze. "I'm really sorry," I offered sincerely.

"I know," Edward nodded, "thank you." He placated me with a weak smile, which I knew had less to do with me, and more to do with whatever caused the lack of grief he felt when mentioning his father. "I rented here when I first brought her down from Boston, but after I decided to stay a while, I made the investment to purchase the slip."

I managed not to let my eyeballs bulge right out of their sockets, but Edward's admission was another surprise. He was loaded. I guess that shouldn't have been a shock for someone who'd gone to Harvard, but why was he fighting for a living if he clearly didn't need the money? Was he really so angry that he needed an excuse to knock around a willing participant?

"May I ask about the name?"

Edward turned his hand in mine, palm-to-palm, and then gently tugged me toward him. Willingly, I moved to sit next to him against the headboard, stretching my legs out on the dark blue duvet.

"Elizabeth is my mother's name." Edward didn't release my hand. He hardly moved at all, but his grip indicated his reluctance to release me.

"It's beautiful." I looked him in the eyes, nearly drowning in his green gaze. "She's lovely."

"At first, I considered selling. Aside from the money, this is the only piece of my father that I've kept."

"Do…" I tried to keep my nerve to look him in the eyes, but my will faltered and I stared down at my lap instead. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Edward took a breath, moving our joined hands to place them in his lap. Why I was allowing this made no sense. Why I was prying him for painful information was also completely out of character. And yet, I couldn't stop myself.

"After my father died, I started selling off his empire piece-by-piece. I dismantled his legacy." Edward retreated somewhere inside himself, not really speaking to me, but reflecting to himself.

"You said he was an attorney?"

"He was, yes. Later, he helped found a capital investment firm and hedge fund company. They made several acquisitions over time." Edward's hold on my hand tightened as he glanced over at me with dark eyes. "He was a bastard that took the easy way out. It was too good for him."

Our eyes remained locked for several seconds as I processed the gravity of what he'd just told me. His father had committed suicide. It was now readily apparent that Edward's father was the source of his anger, but what the root of that was, I had no idea. I couldn't even venture a guess as to what would make a man, with a wife and kids and tons of money, want to kill himself.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to."

"Edward, I-" I wanted to say something reassuring or kind, or at least give him the sense that I appreciated his honesty.

"Really, there's nothing to say." Edward placed his other hand over our joined fingers, gripping me tightly, but tenderly. A strange flood of sensations overtook me. I searched Edward's eyes, hidden behind cuts and bruises. "You don't owe me anything. In fact, it's the other way around." Edward tried for a smile, but the mood was too thick with solemnity.

"You don't tell people about your father."

"No."

"Why tell me?"

"Because I want you to know me."

"You're your father's legacy." The words tumbled out of my mouth before I considered that the assertion might inflame him, but Edward sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"No, I took that back, too." Edward released my hand, shifting to the side to open a drawer in the side table, pulling out a photograph. "This is my uncle and his wife. My mother's brother." In the photo were Edward—likely a few years ago—and a short girl with a pointed face and spiky hair; his sister, I assumed. "We took my mother's last name after he died. Carlisle and Esme took my mother in after her breakdown."

I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees. My hands felt empty.

"Anyway," Edward abruptly put the photo back in the drawer, "it wasn't my intention to sour the mood. Not exactly appropriate first-date conversation."

"Uh, excuse me? Date?"

Ever so mercurial, Edward leveled me with a sinister grin. Reluctantly, I cracked a small smile. "Indeed," he quipped confidently. "I wined and dined you, brought you home, and as you pointed out, there was a show."

I just shook my head at Edward, knowing that this sort of behavior probably had a high rate of success for him. Honestly, men like Edward knew exactly what they did to women. He couldn't exude more confidence if he were draped in chocolate and diamonds.

"I think you've greatly overestimated yourself." I shrugged one shoulder at him, effectively dismissing his remark. "Besides, I'm not interested in dating."

"Is that a blanket statement, or does it apply solely to me?" Edward got this little shine in his expression, looking very much like a cat stalking a mouse.

"It is a general statement of my lack of interest. It is also especially pointed at you." I worked to arrange my face into something earnest, but I suspected I was failing. Edward's grin turned mischievous.

"I'd be wounded, Bella, if I didn't know better." Edward crossed his arms over his chest, quite smug and pleased with himself.

"Sorry, Jack. You don't know what you're talking about." I threw my chin up, smiling lightly at our playfulness. However, my humor slipped when Edward grin dropped to a less friendly expression.

"No lies, Bella. Ever."

Defensiveness was a natural resting position for me, and Edward's admonishment brought it out. "I'm not lying," I rebuked him, quietly but sternly.

"Then it isn't a lack of interest in me, but in a relationship." His eyes scanned mine like he was reading the words right off of my face. His frequent ability to do that left me feeling exposed and vulnerable. I just didn't have the good sense to run. "Why?"

"Because I don't _want_ to lie." I avoided actually addressing his assertion that I _was_ interested in him. Whether that worked for or against me, I didn't know. It was only a matter of time before Edward found out about me. Whether he heard it around town or just Googled my damn name, it made no difference.

As he should, Edward wouldn't want anything more to do with me after the truth was out. Just sitting here, dragging out the inevitable was a wasted effort. It would only be worse for both of us when the shit hit the fan.

It was with that thought that I stood. "Look, this was a bad idea. I'm really sorry. I've got to go." I bolted for the door, hurriedly moving through the cabin.

"Bella." Edward grabbed my arm, tugging me back. That small gesture, which wasn't overly forceful in hindsight, snapped me. He'd triggered my instincts, only I was far less composed under the circumstances. I rounded on him, glaring daggers.

"Let. Go."

Immediately, Edward released me. He stepped back and put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly. "I don't understand what just happened."

"You don't? Because that would be a first." I spat the words at him, though he didn't deserve it. It was too late to think clearly, my temper was flaring at being halted, being touched unwillingly.

He studied me intently for a moment, but my hard demeanor didn't waiver. Then, like he'd been kicked in the stomach, Edward retreated and slumped to the couch behind him. He lowered his head, his hands roughly tugging at his hair. All I could do was watch him, my breathing rushed, as I mentally cursed myself for leading him to this.

"Who is he?" Edward growled the words at me. For a moment, I didn't respond. Edward jerked his head up, glaring violently at me. "Who is he, Bella? Where can I find him?"

In disbelief, I shook my head, barely whispering the words. "He's gone."

"Where?"

"Edward, what are you asking?"

"Just tell me where I can find him." The dark tone of his voice had the hair on the back of my neck standing up. An outright admission wasn't necessary, especially not for Edward. My little display had given him all the clues he needed. If he didn't have it all figured out, he had a general idea. "A woman who has been vindicated doesn't carry around this much resentment, Bella. I know he isn't in prison. Tell me."

My mouth opened, but there weren't any words. I gawked at him, my body starting to shake. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and the disgusting smell of cheap cologne and sweat had me nauseous.

When I didn't respond, Edward launched off the couch and stormed into his bedroom. He reappeared with a cell phone in his hand. "I can make one phone call and dig up all your dirty secrets. I'm asking you to give me a name, Bella. That's it." He towered over me, his entire body tense and coiled.

"Oh my god," I yelled at him. "Fuck you, you unimaginable bastard! You have no right."

"Christ!" Edward threw the phone down, wrapping his fingers in his hair. "Why haven't Emmett and Jasper done anything? How the fuck could they have just tolerated this?" Edward's fist flew out, punching a solid wall of wood. I cringed at the action, not in fear of him, but for the painful noise.

"You are such an arrogant prick! I don't need a damn savior." My body was trembling with rage as I watched him pace the small space between us. Similarly, Edward looked an inch from combusting. I fully believed his rage could capsize us both.

"Jesus, Bella. This isn't about pride. Hell, it isn't even about you. This guy is a vile son of a bitch. He shouldn't be out walking around."

"He's. Not." I bit at him, my voice low and bitter. My temper had gotten the better of me in the face of Edward's presumptuousness. Infuriated at the suggestion that I needed someone else to fight my battles for me, I'd allowed my mouth to take off without my permission.

Edward came up short, his eyes boring into mine. "Say that again," he demanded quietly.

"You heard me the first time."

Edward came to stand an inch from me, his body exuding heat that encompassed both of us. His breathing was steady, masking the fury that I felt bubbling inside him. "Sit down, Bella."

I balked at his order, stiffening in my defiance. He heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Abruptly, Edward took a few steps back and sat on the couch to one side of the small space. Gently, he gestured to the other couch. "Please sit down?" When he spoke the question, his voice was discernibly calmer, softer.

With a huff, I conceded.

"Tell me what happened." Though there wasn't a question in his inflection, it was a plea.

"I can't."

"What are you afraid of?" Edward sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Nothing," I answered with certainty.

"I have a very low tolerance for bullshit, Bella."

"Listen to yourself." I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I don't owe you anything, remember? You've known me for less than twenty-four hours, but you're barking orders at me, ready to go storming off after a phantom, for what?"

"You're terrified," he insisted in an even tone. "You're so frightened of letting anyone care about you. How does that happen?"

"What about you?" I deflected him. "How does a privileged little boy with daddy issues grow up to have a hero complex while getting his jollies out of knocking people around?" I regretted the words the second they flew out of my mouth. My eyes went wide as I saw Edward's expression shift to cold detachment. He reached into his pocket, pulling out Emmett's keys. He tossed them to me, landing on the cushion next to me.

A thousand apologies ran through my mind, but as I looked at the keys, I did what I knew best: I ran.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

_**Thank you all for the kind reviews! I love reading your comments. Keep them coming.**_

**_A very special thank you to everyone who has followed me over from "Rare Purity." If this is the first story of mine that you've found, and want to take a look at my ongoing AU vamp fiction, please give that one a shot. _**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I hadn't seen or spoken to Edward in two days. After leaving him looking despondent Thursday afternoon on Elizabeth, I took off to Mallory Square.

Two hours before sunset, the brick-paved plaza hosts hundreds of tourists, street artists, musicians, and other performers. Any night of the year, the faithful come to look out over the Gulf of Mexico, and bid farewell to another day while calling forth the night to Wall Street. On this particular afternoon, it was nearly vacant.

For two hours, I took up a position on a lone bench, gazing out over the water and the boats tied up at the docks. My stomach was knotted with guilt and embarrassment for how I'd treated Edward. I shouldn't have turned his pain on him just to cut him and deflect his questions, but he'd instigated the outburst. Honestly, his arrogant insistence to go rid the world of evil and avenge my honor was fucking immature.

Nevertheless, I'd hit him below the belt. There was no excuse for what I said. I'd have to see him eventually. It was inevitable that we'd being seeing quite a bit of each other once I started working at the gym. At the very least, by Monday, we both had an appointment to be in the same building at the same time. Further still, my anxiety knotted in my stomach, making me nauseous.

As far as I could gather, Jasper and Emmett hadn't spoken to him either. At least, they didn't mention him. Certainly if Jasper knew I'd gone out with him, he would have felt it necessary to give me another lecture. Thursday evening I went to my storage unit and picked up the rest of my clothes and a few essentials. After I took off without warning two years ago, I sent money for the guys to have movers pack up my place.

I busied myself with doing laundry until the guys got home that night, and then we just had a quiet night eating pizza and watching movies. Friday, I mostly just hung around the house. Saturday morning I did some grocery shopping for the guys. Emmett was at the gym mostly every day from seven in the morning until eight or nine at night. I was rather impressed with his dedication. If he'd put that much effort toward his homework in college, Jasper and I wouldn't have had to spend so many sleepless nights helping him cram for finals.

When Jasper wasn't at the gym with Emm, he was at Tony's or out with Alice. He'd offered for me to come along and meet her, but I declined. I did look forward to an introduction, but I figured it would be best to wait until Emmett was able to come along. I didn't like being the third wheel. With Emm, it would be an even match and no one would have to feel left out of the conversations. That was as much for my benefit as hers. When Jasper wasn't giving me the business, we could go off on tangents and speak only in inside jokes. No girlfriend wanted to sit through that at dinner.

Along came Saturday night. Fantasy Fest was in full swing, and the party hardly abated from Friday night while hungover tourists still wandered the streets. Emmett came home a little early from the gym, and we were going to Tony's to pick up Jasper at the end of his shift. He had insisted on taking off early, giving us all a real night out. Alice would be meeting us there, and then we would all go out for dinner.

At five-to-nine, I walked out into the living room wearing a black Pixies T-shirt, skinny black jeans, and a pair of calf-high biker boots. I kept my hair down, and lined my eyes with a little black shadow. I needed a release. I wanted to be a little dark tonight, a little dangerous. When Emmett caught a look of me, he whistled enthusiastically. He was the only person I knew that could somehow smile through a whistle.

"Jasper's not going to be happy about this," he lifted his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I looked down, holding my arms out for inspection. "I'm all covered up. No breasts, no legs. I'm practically church-worthy."

"Bella, you're the seven deadly sins."

I smiled devilishly at Emmett, arching my eyebrow at him. "That's why you love me."

He pushed off the back of the couch and crossed to me, wrapping one arm over my shoulder. "You're right." Emmett kissed the top of my head, and then slapped me on the ass. I yelped at the unexpected smack, returning the favor by punching him in the arm. It took a great deal of effort not to wince after doing so. I never did learn not to punch him so hard. He was solid muscle and it hurt like hell.

"Where are we having dinner?" Emmett locked up the house behind me, and I hopped in the Jeep. The night air was slightly cool and the gentle breeze of salt air was delightful. I really missed the nights here.

"Hard Rock," Emmett replied as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Really?" my tone communicated my disapproval. There were plenty of good restaurants in town, why did we have to go to the tourist trap? I didn't have anything against the place. Actually, I considered it a universal rule that you had to eat at a Hard Rock, if you found one, when visiting a new city. Matter of fact, I stumbled into a very unlikely location in Heidelberg, Germany. However, I wasn't traveling. I was home.

"Alice's friend is the manager on duty tonight. He got us the private room upstairs. It was her idea." Oh, well, that wasn't so bad. Actually, it was very thoughtful of her. I would never turn down the VIP treatment. Anywhere else, the lines would probably be atrocious tonight. Even with friends in low places.

"What do you think of her?" We took it slow, driving through the streets while dodging pedestrians. It wasn't strictly legal to have open containers on the street, but during Fantasy Fest, and pretty much any time on Duval, that law was rarely enforced. First, there'd have to be a police presence. Second, you'd have to be making an unusually boisterous ass of yourself to catch any attention.

It was par for the course that the cops in Key West were mostly inconspicuous, if around at all. I vaguely remember the summer they were looking for Andrew Cunanan, Gianni Versace's killer. I'd never seen so many police. I didn't know we had that many. And my dad was the police chief.

"She's cool," Emmett replied casually. "Hyper, and kinda high maintenance, but she's nice."

"Huh." I couldn't imagine Jasper with anyone that Emmett would describe as hyper. He was always so cool and collected. I supposed in his case, opposites attract.

"She's been asking about you for weeks. I think she plans to claim you as her personal shopping companion." Emmett smirked at me, practically threatening me.

"Fabulous," I groaned. I intended to try to be this girl's friend, but I'd draw the line at all-day shopping excursions and spa time. That just wasn't my thing. There was a reason why my two best friends were men. I wasn't very good at doing girly things.

Soon enough, Emmett parked behind Tony's. We found ourselves sitting at the far end of the bar, waiting on Jasper to close out his drawer. Emmett sipped on some whiskey while I enjoyed a Malibu and pineapple. It would be a long night; I had to start slow.

"Is this the infamous Bella?" My eyes shot up from my glass at the husky voice that was accompanied by a brown-skinned man with black hair and dark eyes. Appraising his face, he had boyish features, making him look too young to be tending bar. I was on edge, immediately.

"Jake, Bella. Bella, Jake." Emmett gestured between us, looking friendly at Jake.

Jake held out his hand, and after eyeing him for a moment, I shook it firmly. He was sporting an innocent smile, but the way he addressed me put me off. He was nearly as tall and bulky as Emmett, dark muscles pushing against his black Saloon T-shirt. He held my hand a little too long.

"Infamous?" I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to say something stupid.

Jake leaned in, resting against the bar. His eyes never left mine. "Yeah," he replied easily, not the slightest bit of hesitation at my glare. "Jasper talks about you all the time." My eyes flashed to Jasper, and like he could feel me staring at him, he turned around and sauntered over to us.

"I'm all set," he announced. Jasper's brow furrowed at me, obviously curious about what he'd done to piss me off. Then he took in Jake's posture toward me.

"Jake here was just telling me how talkative you've been while I was away." Malice laced my falsely friendly tone. Sarcasm was written in thick black ink across my forehead.

Jasper gave Jake a stern look that I easily recognized. Jake just smiled, unhindered in his cheerfulness. "Hey, I didn't mean anything by it."

"No." I put my drink down and sat up straight on my stool. Emmett and I gave each other a conspiratorial glance, smiling back at Jake. "I want to hear all about it. What has my dear friend been telling you?"

"That's enough, Bella." Jasper hopped over the bar, practically yanking me off my stool. "Alice is running late. She'll meet us at the restaurant." I smiled brightly at Jasper, knowing that I'd gotten to him. Emmett got up behind us, slapping a few bills on the bar.

I looked over my shoulder at Jake, watching us retreat. "It was nice meeting you. I'm sure we'll see each other again." I winked at him, earning a dazzling white smile in return.

"Don't even think about it," Jasper growled at me darkly. His arm around my shoulder tightened. He walked us out the back door, and Jasper released me to dig into the back of Emmett's Jeep. He pulled off his work shirt, tossing it in a backpack, and then retrieved a white button down.

"You've got some 'splaining to do," I said with an affected accent. I leaned casually against the Jeep, one hand on my hip, and my eyebrow arched at Jasper.

"I think Jake has the hots for Bells," Emmett chuckled. He was my partner in crime, riling Jasper up. It was just too easy to push his buttons.

Jasper slipped on his shirt, buttoning it up, and then rolling his sleeves to his elbows. "If he values his life or his job, he wouldn't dare." He climbed in the back seat as Emmett and I got in the Jeep.

"Those is fightin' words," was Emmett's retort. He pulled out of the lot, heading for Hard Rock. It was wall-to-wall pedestrians in costume. Every fanciful creature you could imagine was represented, all adorned with glitter and makeup.

"Come on," I turned in my seat, looking back at Jasper's impassive expression. It was only in the tight line of his lips that gave away Jasper's annoyance. "No secrets, Jasper." I teased him, batting my eyelashes. "You've been a naughty boy."

This time, Jasper did roll his eyes at me, but a hint of a smirk pulled up his lips. "Just a few old stories from college. Nothing scandalous."

"Well, now that I know where the boundaries are set, I have a few stories of my own that I'd love to share with my new pal. I'm sure he'd enjoy hearing about the time you and Emmett got locked out of the apartment, naked, with your pretty makeup on."

"Try me, Bella. I really wish you would." Jasper and I stared each other down. When Emmett parked behind a shop a few doors down from the restaurant, I shrugged one shoulder at Jasper.

"You know better than to lay down the gauntlet with me, mister." Quite pleased with myself, I jumped out of the Jeep.

Outside Hard Rock, a huge crowd was crammed onto the patio and spilling over on the sidewalk. With Jasper and Emmett to either side of me, we pushed our way through the hoard. At the hostess station, a tall woman with long, blonde hair recognized Jasper immediately. "We've got you all set up upstairs," she informed him, sweeping her hair over her bare shoulders. She wore a strapless black mini dress that hugged her slender curves. I was jealous.

"Thanks, Kate." Jasper followed behind the hostess, tugging me along behind him by the hand. Emmett fell in line behind me, placing one protective hand on my shoulder as we squeezed through the packed restaurant. As was to be expected, the main floor was bustling and loud. Aerosmith blared from the sound system.

We walked up the red-carpeted steps, past framed memorabilia, and past another smaller bar. Behind a pair of black French doors, Kate led us into a private room that was also decorated in black with gold embellishments on the walls.

Curiously, there were five places set at the rectangular table. I took a seat farthest from the door on one side of the table, facing the door. Emmett sat next to me. On the other side, Jasper took the seat across from Emmett. That left a seat for Alice, and an empty chair at the head of the table next to me.

"Are we expecting someone else?" I looked to Jasper, as this was his date's grand plan. A waiter walked in just as Kate left, going around to fill our glasses with water.

"Not that I know of." Jasper glanced down at his phone, reading a text. "That's Alice. She's walking up now."

Though it was totally unnecessary, a few loose butterflies started fluttering around in my stomach. I'd never met a girl Jasper was dating so long after the fact. Under any ordinary circumstance, I would have had the first look to decide if I thought she was good enough for him. Due to my absence from his life, I'd totally missed the window for having an opinion on the matter. He was with her. He was happy. There was nothing left for me to say.

A minute later, our attention was pulled to the door by a high-pitched squeal. I looked up, and then stopped breathing.

"This is so nice!" A little sprite of a thing came prancing into the room, moving straight to Jasper. He stood, a wide smile on his face, and gave her a sweet kiss. "I mean, the color scheme is a bit much, but I guess it fits the theme." She barely halted her thought while embracing Jasper.

Emmett stood up next, and it took me several seconds before my brain allowed for any movement. Clumsily, I stood. "Hey, Alice." She came around the table and gave Emmett a hug, and then she unceremoniously shoved him out of the way to get to me. I stiffened as she threw her arms around my neck, squeezing me and squealing in my ear.

"Bella! I'm so excited to finally meet you. Jasper's told me all about you. Uh! It's like I already know you." When she pulled away, she kept a tight grip on my shoulders. Her pointy little face was all lit up with a bright smile and pink lips. She was seriously overdressed in a purple cocktail dress. However, I was the one left feeling out of place. "You're so pretty," she gushed.

"Um, thanks. Nice to meet you." I returned her smile, feeling awkward and utterly dumbstruck. She was a handful, but I couldn't process the fact that Jasper hadn't bothered to mention he was in a relationship with Edward's sister. That underlying tension now appeared to have a much deeper root than I'd been aware of. It also made Jasper a complete hypocrite.

Alice took the seat across from me, giving Jasper another peck on the cheek. We all sat again, but Emmett eyed me for a moment, seeing my confusion. He slung his arm over the back of my chair.

"How was work?" Jasper asked the brunette woman who was practically bouncing in her seat next to him.

"Oh, it was a nightmare," Alice huffed. "My buyer was an hour late for our walkthrough today, his kid spilled red juice all over the kitchen, and a I broke a heel." She said the last part to me, so I tried to give her a sympathetic look. I'd only worn heels on two or three occasions, all of them involving a wedding or a funeral.

The waiter returned then, going around the table to take our drink orders. "Are we still waiting on someone?" He asked Jasper, gesturing to the empty seat.

Before anyone had a chance to speak, the air in the room shifted. I became acutely aware of a tense sensation surrounding me. The crackling electricity and suffocating atmosphere was nearly tangible in the air. I glanced down the table at the door, seeing a devastatingly handsome man stroll in. He wore a dark blue button-down shirt, un-tucked, and sleeves pushed up to reveal his forearms. His sharp green eyes locked with mine, but his face was expressionless.

"Perfect timing!" Alice got up, skipping over to Edward and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled indulgently down at her, but his eyes quickly returned to me. Alice took him by the hand, dragging him over and shoving him at his chair. "Edward, this is-"

"Bella." Edward sat smoothly, his eyes holding mine. His low and sensual voice caressed my name, making my face flame.

"You know each other?" Alice sat, looking at Edward with amused curiosity. Out of the corner of my vision, I could see her glancing back and forth between us.

"This is the lovely creature that fixed me up the other night." The faintest smile pulled at one side of his lips. All I could do was stare, shocked to see him here. Even more surprising was the fact that he was willing to be in the same room as me. I had thought for sure that he'd never speak to me again. I deserved far worse.

Edward looked a little better for a couple of days of recovery, but he was still sporting the remains of the cuts on his face and a healing black eye. Alice kept talking, saying I don't know what, while Edward and I were locked, riveted to each other.

Until Emmett kicked me under the table.

I snapped my head to him, finding his expectant look and eyes darting across the table. _Oh, right. _

"What can I get you to drink?"

I addressed the waiter that was looking at me. "Patrón. Neat. Chilled. Thank you." I was a stuttering idiot. So much for taking it slow. If I were to be under the scrutiny of Edward's intense gaze for the rest of the night, I'd need something harder.

"Scotch," Edward replied smoothly, barely tilting his head in the waiter's direction.

"I'll come back with those and then take your dinner orders." The waiter left, and again, I had no idea what anyone else around the table was talking about. Putting on my game face, I turned my attention back to Alice, who was in the middle of an animated story.

"Anyway, the deal is closing on the third of next month, so I guess it was worth it." She rolled her eyes at whatever she was referring to, bringing her glass of water to her lips.

"Alice represented the seller that we bought the house from," Emmett informed me, graciously drawing my attention. He pulled his arm up the back of my chair to lay it over my shoulders. To him, my uneasiness was very clear. He couldn't possibly understand how awkward this was for me, but recognizing my mood, he made the effort. "That's how she snagged Jazz."

"That reminds me," I smiled at Alice. "I have to thank you for taking charge of decorating the place. It looks great. You'd cringe if you saw what passed for habitable in their old place."

"Oh, I don't even want to know." She shook her head. "I saw some of the furniture." Her face twisted in disgust.

"What happened to the bulldog statue?" I turned back to Emmett, seeing a sad little frown on his face. "No. Really?" My eyes went wide at his pouty lips. "You loved that stupid thing."

"It wasn't stupid. That dog was hilarious." Emmett looked to Jasper for back up, but he just shook his head, unwilling to get pulled into the middle of it.

"It was crude," Alice argued, not impressed.

"Come on, it was a great conversation piece." I shared a knowing laugh with Emmett, he looked so proud of himself.

"It was also the reason no girl ever came back after spending the night in the apartment," I reminded him.

"Care to fill me in?" I stiffened as Edward's amused voice, low and seductive, reached my ears. He leaned in toward me, his eyes coaxing me toward him.

"Uh…they had this hideous wooden statue of a bulldog licking itself. It was what?" I looked back at Emmett, "three feet tall?"

"Yeah. And I stand by it. You won't convince me it wasn't awesome." He got the cutest defiant look on his face. The man was seriously charming.

When the waiter entered once again, I took that as my cue to bury my attention in my menu. He set our drinks down, going around to Jasper to begin taking our orders. "How are we dividing the checks?"

"I'll take care of it," Edward announced.

"No, that's not necessary." Jasper spoke to the waiter, but shot a warning glare at Edward.

"I've got you, Bells." Emmett whispered into my ear, but I was more interested in the pissing contest taking place next to me.

Pushing back from the table, Edward stood and approached the waiter. With his back to us, he spoke into the waiter's ear and palmed something into his hand. I could only assume he was buying off his cooperation. Without any smug satisfaction, Edward sat and picked up his menu. I regretted meeting Jasper's eyes, finding him none too pleased.

"Oh, don't fuss over it." Alice squeezed Jasper's arm, but quickly turned to kiss her brother on the cheek and thank him quietly. This evening was going from tense to utterly uncomfortable.

…

By the time our meals arrived, I was clinging to Emmett's protective wing. It was with great effort that I tired to stay engaged in the conversations, most of which entailed Alice doing all of the talking. She really was nice, just animated, and loquacious. For that, I was thankful. Her ability to carry the table's attention meant that I had an excuse to avoid looking at Edward. For his part, he didn't say much at all. Occasionally Alice would pull his name into a story—all of which had taken place in the last two years—but he'd only nod or deliver a polite answer.

Inwardly, I was sweating bullets and shifting through excuses to abandon the group after dinner. The plan was to go out, hit the bars, and generally enjoy the festival. With Edward here, I had very little interest.

Well, that wasn't entirely accurate. I did want to spend time with him. I wanted to talk to him, drink, and be merry. But I didn't have that right anymore. I'd made a complete ass of myself, hurt him, and betrayed his confidence. Truth was, I was embarrassed and too chickenshit to spend the night feeling guilty in his company.

"Bella?" I put my fork down, looking up to find Alice standing behind her chair. "Join me?"

"Oh, yeah." I put my napkin next to my plate and pushed back from the table, following Alice out to the restrooms.

After taking care of business, Alice watched me in the mirror as we washed our hands. She wore a bright smile, barely concealed, as she watched me intently.

Rolling my eyes with a sigh, I turned to look at her. "What?"

The pixie squealed, tossing herself at me and hugging me too tightly. She was strong for such a petite thing. "This is so fun!"

"Um," I patted her on the back until she released me. "Yeah, I'm having a good time."

"Ugh," she huffed at me, as if I were being obtuse. _Was I?_ "No, silly. You and my brother. He's got it bad for you."

"Alice," I held up my hand, intending to set her straight.

"Oh, don't worry. I know Jasper is really protective of you, but I'll work on him."

"No. Well, yes. But that's not what I mean." I ran my hand through my hair, exhaling my frustration. Realizing what I'd just done, I dropped my hand, exasperated. "There isn't anything going on between Edward and I."

Alice did a very convincing impression of Jasper, giving me an admonishing look. "I'm sorry, Bella, but you're a terrible liar."

"I'm being completely straight with you," I insisted, looking her in the eyes. "In fact, I'm pretty sure Edward loathes me. We sort of had a fight the other day on his boat. Anyway, that's all there is to that."

"Wait!" Her big brown eyes went wide in surprise. "He took you to our father's boat?"

"Uh, yeah." I furrowed my brow at her, not really understanding why this was important news.

"Well," she turned her chin up, smiling confidently at me. "That proves my point. He's never taken anyone onboard, outside the family or a deckhand"

"That can't be true."

"Really," her expression turned serious, all traces of a smile gone. "He's really protective of his privacy. The boat is sort of a sore subject, actually."

"He told me," I admitted, my voice barely audible. I felt terrible telling Alice I knew about her father, considering she'd only just met me, but I didn't want her walking around under the misconception that I wasn't aware. It was a terrible feeling when you found out you'd been oblivious to such things.

Alice nodded solemnly. She reached out and took my hand gently, and looked me squarely in the eyes. "Trust me, there's something there. At least on his end. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you." Her tinkling voice, like wind chimes, struck a chord with me. I had to believe her. If anyone was so well acquainted with Edward as to claim to understand him, surely it had to be his sister.

I didn't know what to say to that.

"Come on." Alice wrapped her arm in mine, escorting us back to the dining room. Sure enough, the second we returned, Edward's eyes focused on mine. There was something in his expression, but I couldn't find the words to describe it.

We took our seats; seeing that our plates had been cleared while we were gone. "Bella, Jasper says you're going to start working at the gym."

"Yeah," I nodded, looking sadly down at my empty glass. "I'm going to take over some of the administrative stuff, like accounting and payroll, scheduling, that sort of thing."

"That'll be fun," she smiled kindly, "all of you guys working together. Better than having some jerk for a boss."

"What makes you think I won't be?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett's attempt to act hard. He was a big push over.

"Please, Emmett. You're putty in my hands." I propped my elbow up on the table, resting my cheek in my hand, and giving Emm my best come-hither stare.

"This is business, Bells. I fully plan on working you long and hard." He accentuated the innuendo with a wicked grin. I couldn't hold it back, I just laughed at him. He was too silly to embarrass me. "You laugh now," he growled at me, "but you've got no idea what kind of trouble you're in for."

"Oh, can't you tell? I'm thoroughly intimidated."

Alice giggled across from me. Emmett narrowed his eyes at my willful disobedience. "You're my slave now. You will be at my beck-and-call. I expect massages, maybe a foot rub…Jasper," Emmett waved his hand at him across the table, "start writing this down. I need a list of tasks for my new minion." Jasper got a mischievous look in his eyes. He was enjoying this too much.

"You know what?" I dunked my fingers into his water glass, shoving a handful of ice down the back of his shirt before he hand a chance to stop me. "There's your massage."

Emmett was jolted out of his seat, tugging at his shirt to release the ice, and hissing as it slid down his back. "Now you're fucked," he threatened. He stole Jasper's water, gathering his own handful of ice. I backed out of my chair, retreating from him.

"No, no. This is not proper dinner etiquette, Emmett. Put it down." I went to hide behind Jasper and Alice, seeking shelter from Emmett's predatory advance.

"Jasper." At Emmett's order, he stood up and caught me from behind. I tried to struggle, but he pinned my arms to my sides. "You shouldn't start something you can't finish, Bella. You know better."

Emmett pulled the collar of my shirt out, dumping his bear claw full of ice down my bra. I gasped at the cold sensation, pulling back to let the ice chips fall out of my shirt. Emmett and Jasper were laughing hysterically at me. I glared, twisting my lips. "I know where you two sleep," I threatened darkly. "This is far from over."

"You both are such Neanderthals," Alice scolded with a giggle. She kindly handed me a cloth napkin as I stalked back to my seat. Before my butt hit the chair, Emmett pulled be across his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Aww. Come on. You're not mad." That pouty little lip broke my thinly constructed annoyance. No, I wasn't mad. They'd gotten the better of this match, but payback would be sweet.

Abruptly, Edward shoved his chair back from the table. He stalked out of the room without a word. All eyes followed him out as silence descended between us. When my eyes met Alice's, she looked sympathetic. _Was that about me_? Jasper didn't look nearly as concerned. In fact, he was still smiling.

The waiter appeared, as we all looked awkwardly at each other. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, I'll take the check, if you don't mind." Jasper held out his hand.

"No need. Mr. Cullen already took care of it." The waiter smiled politely, but turned to quickly leave us. I had to guess that Edward had paid much more than necessary when he bribed the waiter in the first place.

Jasper and Emmett shared a look between them. It was obvious that Jasper took personal offense to this. He stood, holding his hand out for Alice. Emmett and I followed suit, and we all silently made our way downstairs. Outside the restaurant, it was impossibly louder. Music from inside mixed with the voices of the crowded sidewalk, along with the stereos blaring from the nearby bars. The street was slammed with people.

Emmett put an arm around me as we followed Jasper and Alice through the sea of people, coming to stop in a small open pocket on the sidewalk. I glanced around, looking for Edward. It would only compound my guilt if he'd left because of something I did.

"Where to?" Jasper asked, remarkably disinterested in Edward's disappearance. Even for Jasper, this behavior wasn't normal. He was being a royal prick.

"Sloppy Joe's has a good lineup of bands, we could check that out." Emmett was scanning the crowd, clearly interested in whether or not we should be waiting for Edward to come back.

"You okay to do some walking?" Jasper peered down at Alice, whose eyes were also darting around. Putting on a good show to be diplomatic, she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I brought some flats with me. Can I dump my shoes in your Jeep, Emmett?"

"Of course." Emmett handed Jasper the keys. "We'll wait for you here."

Together, they pushed through the crowd toward the lot where we'd parked. "There he is." Emmett nodded over my head. I followed his eyes, finding Edward leaning against a lamppost. Emmett held me to his side, shoving our way to him. "You okay?"

Edward took a long look at Emmett's arm around my shoulder, and then captured my eyes in his fierce green stare. "Great," he replied curtly. Edward lit a cigarette, pulling a deep inhalation of smoke.

"Don't let Jasper see you with that," Emmett warned softly. He wasn't scolding Edward, but I guessed that Jasper would. "He isn't going to be thrilled about you smoking right before you get back to training."

"God forbid," he replied in a dry tone.

I felt an irrational need to go to Edward's defense. It probably had a lot to do with being empathetic to Edward's irritation with being ordered around by Jasper. I knew that feeling well. He'd mentioned earlier about Jasper's disapproval of our breakfast. No to mention, I really owed him an apology.

So, in a show of solidarity, I held out my hand. "Can I take a hit?"

Edward eyed me suspiciously, but handed me the cigarette. I took a long drag, inhaling the oddly soothing smoke. I wasn't a smoker, really. Occasionally, I indulged in a few vices. I'd picked up the habit in London. I handed it back to him, finding a wry smirk in return. My heart broke just a little inside those expressive green eyes.

"You're back." Jasper and Alice appeared at my side. It didn't escape my notice that Jasper was practically standing on my feet in an attempt to stay as close as possible, effectively creating a wall around me.

"Just needed some air," Edward replied, tilting his head up to blow the smoke above us. That was a very clear statement to Jasper.

"Come on," Alice exclaimed, tugging Jasper. "Let's go already." Alice winked at me, disarming the staring contest. I smiled appreciatively back at her. At the very least, she could keep Jasper entertained until I had a chance to corner him and demand an explanation for his asshole behavior.

…

A few blocks later, we arrived at Sloppy Joe's. As expected, the bar was slammed. Emmett was able to snag a high-top table for us just as another group was leaving. To one side of the large space was a wraparound bar. Several tables were situated throughout the room, all surrounded by intoxicated partygoers.

On the other side of the room, a small stage was lit up. Beer posters, odd memorabilia, and old photos were hung all over the wood walls. On stage, two men were changing over to setup for the next band.

"What are you ladies drinking?" Jasper helped Alice up on her stool.

"Margarita on the rocks," Alice replied gleefully.

"You know what I want," I told him. He nodded.

"Edward, you coming?" Emmett crossed toward Jasper, looking back at our table.

"In a minute."

I put one hand on the stool to prop myself up, but Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Can I talk to you?"

That familiar suffocating awareness robbed me of my breath. At once, my mind was transported back to a garden tub, straddling a beaten man, with his iron grip holding me to him. I was motionless for a moment, not even considering refusing him. "Okay."

"Alice, are you okay here?" Edward looked to his sister, who provided him with a nod and a sweet smile.

"Go on, I'm good." Her doe eyes sought mine, and I got the sense she was trying to offer me encouragement. A lot of good that would do me. My body was humming with nervous energy, my stomach tightening.

Gracefully, Edward led us through the crowd, which seemed to part for him reflexively. Though he didn't touch me, I could sense his hand near the small of my back, protecting me.

Outside, Edward walked several paces to the corner of the building, where there was a quiet spot under a streetlamp. There wasn't a force strong enough to urge me to meet his eyes, and so I just looked down at my feet. My arms wrapped around my abdomen, trying to keep myself from breaking apart.

Edward stood perfectly still, his hands in his pockets, and an uncomfortable distance of several feet between us. "I want to apologize," he began in a soft voice. "I behaved miserably, and I'm sorry. I never wanted you to see my like that."

Of their own volition, my feet carried me a step closer to Edward. I shook my head, my face scrunching in disgust, but I still only managed to raise my eyes to his chest. "No. What I said to you was horrible; you had every right to kick me out. I've felt awful about it, and I'm really sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me."

"I didn't kick you out," he cut in.

"I thought…" My voice was weak, and now communicating my confusion. The way he'd tossed the keys at me; it seemed like an obvious sign that I was being thrown out.

"I was letting you go," he clarified. A sudden burst of noise came from inside. The band had started playing, caring drums and distorted guitar in our direction. "I'd trapped you there, I'd threatened you, you had every right to run."

He had it so backwards. His version of the story was nothing like how I remembered it. And he was being entirely too generous with me. "I ran because I was embarrassed. The second the words came out I regretted them. Honestly." I finally looked him in the eyes, seeing him watching me intently. "I didn't mean any of it."

"I was being a prick," he smirked, but it didn't have the same shine to it.

"Maybe, but that's not an excuse for throwing your honesty back at you like that. I lashed out; I did it to hurt you. That's why I feel like shit, and why you really shouldn't forgive me."

"I was never mad at you." Edward took a step forward, closing a little more distance between us, but he still seemed apprehensive. "In fact, I was disappointed with myself. As much as I'd like to deny it, there is a great deal of my father in me. I try very hard to control it, but…" His voice trailed off, and I watched his eyes lose focus, as he appeared to wander back into his memory. "I'd never hurt you."

"I'm still sorry," I offered him earnestly. "And you really should stay away from me." I hated to say it. I didn't want to mean it. More than that, I didn't want him to listen to me. However, if the one good thing I could do for him was to spare him the embarrassment, I owed him that.

"Bella," Edward took another step closer, leaving only a foot between us, "I'm not going to go rifling through your past if you don't want to tell me. I was completely out of line to threaten you that way. You're entitled to your privacy, and I can respect that." Edward tilted his head down, taking a deep breath, and then running one hand through his messy hair. "However, I'm not going to let you scare me off. If you don't _want_ me in your life, tell me. I won't force myself on you. But if you think you're trying to protect me from something, stop. Whatever it is, I don't care."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew," I warned darkly. It was easy to pretend to be invincible without enough sense to know better.

"If you want to send me off, say the word, I won't bother you again. Just understand, Bella, I'm past the point of forgetting. I've considered all manner of unlikely sins that could change the way you make me feel. There isn't one."

My breath left me in a gust. Every instinct I'd developed over the past two years screamed at me to push him away, to find any excuse to drive him off. Yet, as he'd so carefully clarified, I didn't _want_ him to leave. I didn't want him to stop wanting me. This path could only lead to hurt and betrayal when he eventually discovered the truth. It was impossible to keep the information hidden forever, but I was content to delay that day for as long as possible. I was selfish.

"You've given me fair warning," he added gently. "And I'm telling you now, with all sincerity, I. Don't. Care." My eyes began to sting with tears begging to fall over. Breaths sputtered out of my mouth unevenly.

"Edward…" I had not one single notion in my mind of what to say to him. Words turned to disjointed emotions that I was unable to categorize or explain, even to myself.

"Just say no, Bella. Stop me, if that's what you want, because I can't stop myself." I gazed up at him, our eyes fixing on one another. So slowly, deliberately, Edward lowered his head. I held my breath as his hand reached for the side of my face. I licked my lips and closed my eyes, feeling Edward's soft lips meet mine as his warm hand caressed the side of my face. He applied the slightest pressure, tenderly embracing my bottom lip between his. In a rush of relief that I hadn't known I'd been desperate for, I exhaled against his lips.

Tentatively, his tongue licked over my bottom lip, begging me. My resolve was broken—abandoned for better or worse. I opened my mouth to him, giving his tongue passage to dip inside me. His taste was laced with the rich oak flavor of scotch mixed with something uniquely him. A moan escaped me unbidden, encouraging him to deepen the kiss. Our tongues soothed and massaged against the other, and I found myself fisting my hands in his shirt. Edward pressed his other hand to the small of my back, pulling me against him as he leaned back against the lamppost.

Somewhere in the recesses of my mind that were not consumed with Edward's taste, his heat, and the way his firm muscles encased me, I recognized the sound of someone approaching us. Then, I was ripped away.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" I blinked furiously, stumbling back several steps, before I recognized Jasper holding Edward against the lamppost with his forearm over Edward's collarbone.

"Jasper! Stop it!" I rushed at him, yanking him backwards to force him to release Edward. Surprisingly, Edward didn't make a move to retaliate. He stood calmly back, watching Jasper with measured eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Go inside, Bella." Jasper barked the order at me, his eyes violent with calculated malice that matched the fierceness of his voice. He shook my hand off of his arm, standing coiled and watching Edward.

"Like hell," I bit at him. "Explain yourself." When he refused to rip his eyes from Edward to look at me, I stepped between the two.

"I told you not to involve yourself with him. Why can't you just trust me?" Jasper turned his angry stare to me, as if I should be cowering before him.

"She can make her own decisions," Edward asserted calmly from behind me.

"Why?" I got in Jasper's face, forcing him to concentrate on me. "Give me a reason." My frustration was becoming more evident in my tone as the two men became eerily calm.

"You don't know him, Bella." That was a terrible answer, which only led me to believe that Jasper didn't have a legitimate complaint. Jasper and I didn't have secrets from each other. His unwillingness to give me a real reason only indicated that he didn't have one.

"Jasper, I love you. You know that. But you can't keep me under lock and key forever. Maybe I have no idea what I'm doing, but you have to let me figure it out on my own." I worked to get through to him, but my assertion only seemed to further irritate him. He balked at me.

"He's not good enough for you," he spat. Though he was speaking to me, his eyes were addressing Edward. Surprisingly, Edward remained silent and unmoving.

"Jasper." I put my hands on his chest, trying to calm him and urge him back. I was sympathetic to Jasper's protective instincts. I loved him for it, but I wasn't in danger here. "Let's just go talk about this, okay?"

"There's nothing to talk about," he growled, obviously growing exasperated with my refusal to bend to him. "You're going to stay away from her," he ordered over my shoulder.

"That's not your choice." Edward was issuing Jasper a challenge, knowing that I wasn't inclined to send him off. I didn't have the will to guard myself from him. It was far too late for that.

Furious, Jasper shoved me out of the way, causing me to stumble off the edge of the curb and sprawl out on the street. My hands stung from scraping across the pavement. Edward lunged for me, but Jasper threw him back against the post. "What gets to you more," Jasper teased in a sickly smug tone that I didn't recognize from him, "that I've got your sister, or that I had Bella first?"

My eyes went wide with horror at the malicious words that spewed from Jasper's lips. Edward's fist flew out, connecting with Jasper's left cheek, and snapping his face around. Jasper was stunned for a moment, but quickly recovered.

"Hey!" Emmett ran at Edward, grabbing him around the neck and holding him back. Jasper lunged for Edward, but Emmett stuck his other arm out to keep him back. Edward didn't struggle, allowing Emmett to pull him back several paces.

"Are you okay?" I looked to my side to see Alice kneeling down, offering me her hand. Jasper was standing over me, his chest heaving with labored breaths.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He looked as if he'd just realized what he'd done, giving me a horror-struck expression. I shot to my feet, lunging at him.

"How dare you!" I shoved him back, forcing him to retreat as I continued after him. "How could you say something like that? You want to be mad at him, fine. Whatever. But don't you dare speak about me that way." I pushed him back again, tears springing forward.

"Bella? What happened?" Emmett was at my side at once, pulling me into a hug. I buried my face in his chest, working to get myself under control. I couldn't speak through my shuddering breaths. I vaguely noticed Alice rubbing my back gently.

"What did you say to her?" Emmett growled over my head, obviously scolding Jasper. There was no answer.

"Jazz, let's go, okay? Everyone just needs some time to cool down." Alice's delicate voice worked to calm Jasper, for whom I had no sympathy at the moment.

"Bella?" Emmett released me enough to allow me to look at Jasper, but kept his arm protectively around my waist. "Let's go home. We can talk and-"

"No. I can't talk to you right now; I will only say something I'll regret. Go home. I need time." I didn't want to be mad at him, but hearing Jasper speak the way he did, using me to get to Edward, was a low blow. I was far to wound up for being understanding or rational. Jasper looked hurt, but he'd brought this upon himself. I had to let my temper abate before I could have a heart-to-heart.

"Take him home, Emmett." I looked up at him, nodding when his concerned eyes questioned mine. "I'll be fine."

"Jazz, come on." Alice tugged at his arm, begging him with her eyes. Edward remained out of the way, but watching me closely.

With sad reluctance, Jasper let Alice pull him down the sidewalk. Emmett gave me another tight hug before leveling his eyes with mine. "Whatever he said, you know he didn't mean it, Bells. He's going to feel like ass when has time to think about it."

"I know. And I'll get over it by morning, but I just can't deal with it right now." He nodded, understanding me well enough not to push the issue. With Jasper gone, Edward moved to us, standing off the to the side patiently. Emmett turned to look at him, probably more than a little curious as to what had started all of this. He could find out later, I wasn't in the storytelling mood.

"You going to stay and keep an eye on her?" Emmett had never shown the slightest bit of apprehension for my being around Edward, but he wasn't about to leave me alone in the middle of the night without some kind of reassurance that I'd be safe.

Edward's eyes searched mine. Apparently, he was seeking permission, or at least an indication that I was okay with it. I nodded. "Yes. I'll get her home when she's ready." Emmett offered Edward his hand, which he shook readily.

"Be good," Emmett whispered to me, leaving a kiss on top of my head. "I'll be up late ripping Jasper a new one, so call me if you need anything." I chuckled lightly, smiling up at Emmett's relaxed expression. If anyone could coax a smile out of me under the circumstances, it was him.

"I will," I assured him.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I watched Emmett walk away from us, shortly disappearing into the throngs of exuberant drunkards on the street. The night air had turned to a comfortable mix of humidity and salty breeze.

"Are you okay?" Edward looked down at me through heavily lidded eyes. His voice was gentle and concerned, surprising considering the scuffle that had just taken place. He lifted one hand to reach for mine, but abruptly pulled it back.

"Are you afraid to touch me?" That seemed a preposterous notion. Not ten minutes ago, Edward and I were locked in a very intimate exchange. In fact, I was more upset that we'd been interrupted.

"I'm terrified of you." Edward sighed, noticeably forcing himself to take both of my hands in his. They were scraped, red, and tender from breaking my fall on the pavement. I'd only exacerbated the redness by shoving Jasper and clenching my fists in an attempt to stay my anger. "I'm afraid that I'm going to do something to send you running."

"If this is about what I said to you on Elizabeth, please just forget about it. I was just surprised and…instincts took over. You know?" I truly wanted him to believe that I didn't fear him. Recalling the way I'd snapped at him when he caught my arm had me feeling guilty all over again. He inspected my hands carefully, and then looked sympathetically into my eyes. I was absorbed into his green gaze.

"Jasper was way out of line. He provoked you on purpose." I huffed out my frustration, rolling my eyes. I wasn't worried for Jasper's wellbeing. He'd taken plenty of hits on the chin; I knew he'd be fine after a few hours under an ice pack. What concerned me more was his irrational and completely uncharacteristic behavior. He was behaving as if Edward was a threat, but I couldn't see him that way.

"I feel like I should apologize to you. Again."

"Don't. He had it coming." Edward's eyes communicated his reluctance to believe me. "Really," I assured him, "I've seen Emm and Jasper get into far worse fights. They don't get mad easily, but when they do, they just have to let off steam."

I picked up Edward's right hand to give him the once-over, expecting to find at least some swelling in his knuckles. Nothing.

"Too much scar tissue," he informed me. "I've broken almost every bone in both hands more than once. Frankly, I hardly it anymore." His hand closed around mine, pulling it to his chest. "Please tell me I didn't make a complete ass of myself." His smooth voice, low and gentle, was pleading with me. How he could have any question in his mind that I wasn't completely taken with him was beyond me.

I slid my other hand up the soft fabric of his linen shirt, trailing my fingers over the sculpted contours of his pectorals. I swear I heard something that sounded like a moan escape his lips, but the music and commotion inside the bar left it difficult to discern. "Kiss me."

Edward was all out of trepidation. At my command, he entwined his free hand in my hair, and lowered his lips to mine. He was more forceful this time, as if he'd been starving while we were separated. His lips were satin pillows against mine, teasing me. His teeth nipped playfully at my bottom lip, his tongue poking out to sooth the spot. I opened for him with a moan, spurred by his predatory action. My hands wound their way into his hair, pulling myself up his body and onto my tiptoes.

Our bodies molded to one another. Edward held me to him with his arm like a vice around my back. I couldn't get close enough as our mouths moved together in a passionate exchange. I'd been harboring such reluctant desire for him, that when I was finally free of myself, I wanted nothing more than to give in to that lust. That reaction might have scared me, and maybe it did a little, if not for the fact that there was a strange emotional connection between us. Edward had vocalized as much, if not in so many words, but it didn't need to be said. We felt it.

Too soon, Edward broke the kiss, leaving me panting in the orange light that surrounded us under the streetlamp. He looked longingly down at me, intensity in his eyes that riveted me to him. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that," he breathed in a deep admission.

"Actually," I smirked, "I think I do." My face flamed with blush. I bit my lip, looking down at his chest to hide myself.

"Bella, you keep doing that, and I won't be held responsible for my actions." Impossibly, my face burned hotter at his erotic threat. He practically growled the words at me, pressing me to the length of his muscular body.

"I think I need a drink," I announced, shaking my head to clear the images running through my mind. I wasn't going to screw this up, whatever it was. I'd constructed a litany of defenses designed to keep someone like Edward away from me. _There's no one like Edward_. Yes, true. Nevertheless, the instincts and patterns I'd developed to shield myself would only ensure disaster.

"Agreed." Edward released one arm, and shifted to gather me around the waist to lead us back inside. We pushed through the crowd, coming to the far end of the bar. Edward easily attracted the attention of a blonde bartender, who practically fell all over herself to shove away the drinks she'd just poured, and then came to take his order.

"What can I offer you?" She smiled flirtatiously, grinning like a hyena at fresh meat. I wanted to slap that insufferable look off her over-made face.

"Jameson," Edward ordered without looking at her. His eyes were firmly fixed on me. "And my girl will have Patrón. Neat. Chilled. Thank you." He recited my order, word-for-word, with that sexy little smirk curving his lips. For that, I bit my lip and arched my eyebrow at him. We both had buttons, and that look on his face was mine. Edward groaned, squeezing the hand that held my hip, and rolling his eyes.

"Make them both a double," I added. We had plenty to necessitate a little stress relief. Since I would deny myself what I really wanted, getting more than a little tipsy was the next best thing. Besides, neither of us would be driving anywhere tonight.

"Double," he agreed.

Somewhat put off with his lack of attention, the bartender stomped off. "I'm not going to get used to that," I grumbled.

"To what, love?" His good humor, along with that crooked grin, was firmly plastered on his face.

_What'd he call me?_

"Women eye-fucking you." I cut lines into a cardboard coaster with my thumbnail, scratching out my momentary aggravation.

Edward's lips twisted with mischief, his glimmering eyes narrowed at me. "Are you the jealous type?"

"Yes," I answered honestly. I knew it wasn't a particularly attractive quality, but I couldn't help it. Maybe it was a consequence of being an only child, but I was very territorial. I'd chased off more than a few skanks that had hung around Emm and Jasper. I was happy to let them have nice girls, but not random strung-out chicks.

"Hmm…" Edward lowered his face to my neck, nipping at the spot just under the corner of my jaw. My heated skin erupted in bumps as his warm breath caressed my flesh. I fisted my hands in his shirt, locking him to me. "I like it," he purred. "I'm very possessive of what is mine, Bella. I don't like to share."

Edward's delicious and enticing lips trailed a series of kisses down my neck, nearly causing me to forget we were in a very crowded public place. In fact, dozens of drunken strangers conversed loudly around us on our side of the bar. "And for the record," he stated against my skin, "I didn't notice. I only notice you."

"Twelve-eighty," the harpy barked at us. Her displeasure at being denied was plain in her voice. I smiled internally. Edward pulled away, without hurry, and dug into his pocket to retrieve his cash. He politely placed a few bills on the table, never meeting her eyes.

"Shall we?" Edward handed me my drink, holding his out to offer a toast. I raised my glass, eyeing him curiously. "Here's to a long life and a merry one. A quick death and an easy one. A pretty girl and a faithful one. A stiff drink- and another one." With a smile, we clinked glasses.

"I like that," I complimented after taking a deliciously salty sip of my tequila.

"One of those old Irish sayings. My grandfather had one for every occasion; all about drinking." Edward laughed to himself, some fondness in his eyes. "But he insisted that everything was an occasion when you shared it with a beautiful women, and all deserved a proper bit of whiskey."

"Hmm," I nodded at him, enjoying the lightness in those Irish eyes. "We'll just hope he isn't watching when you're drinking scotch." I winked at him.

"Don't even joke about such things, Bella. Grandpa Masen would not approve." Edward smiled cheerfully and without reservation. He was so charming when he allowed the considerable weight that always seemed to be hovering over him to drop.

"Should we grab a table?" I scanned the room, spotting a vacant high-top off in a corner near the stage on the opposite side of the room. With any luck, Edward would be content to make it a late night. Admittedly, I was avoiding going home. The idea of confronting Jasper tonight was really unappealing. What's more, I didn't want to walk into the middle of Emmett's scolding.

For just tonight, I wanted to escape into another reality where my past and present issues didn't exist. With the unlikely companion of Edward, seeing no one I recognized in this bar among the tourists, I felt anonymous. I could disappear with him, if only for a few hours.

"Sure," Edward nodded. This time, when he wrapped his arm around my waist to lead us through the crowd, he didn't hesitate. Gently, he held me to his side in a protective embrace as we wound are way through the other patrons and to the empty table against the wall. Edward gestured to a stool, offering his hand to help me up, but I moved around to the other side to put my back against the wall—facing the door.

Edward glanced over his shoulder, presumably deciphering the cause of my anxiety. Since the night that changed the course of my life, I had developed a complex. Call it a compulsive disorder, but I couldn't be out in a public place without having a clear view of the nearest entrance and exit.

After I sat, Edward slid another stool to my side of the round table, saddling up next to me. The expression of his face was calculating, appraising me for information, I assumed. He was remarkably good at that. Under his scrutiny, I continually felt exposed and easily readable.

"You have strong survival instincts," he commented after taking a sip of his drink from the glass tumbler.

"I'd like to think so," I affirmed. While I still sensed the mood between us was refreshingly light, he'd made another penetrating observation about me. And yet, I wasn't nervous, not like I would have been with anyone else. That uncomfortable barrier had been thoroughly shattered. When I let him kiss me, I'd let down the wall between us…if only a little.

"As I've told you, I won't ask." Edward angled his body toward me, capturing my attention in his serious expression. I had no doubts that most people would find that look exceptionally intimidating. His eyes were so intelligent and knowing with the threat of vast power behind them. "However, I can promise you that you're safe with me. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"I know." I answered him with naïve honesty. Naïve because I really didn't know him that well, but I couldn't escape the impression that Edward was nearly invincible. The way he composed himself, his firm build, and the confidence that just radiated out of him; it was like being under the protection of Zeus himself. Yes, the gods were fickle, but for some absurd reason, Edward had chosen me. "I just like to see what's coming." That was a very simplistic way of stating it, and not entirely forthcoming, but it was the best I was prepared to offer.

"I can empathize," Edward nodded. His hand ran soft patterns down the middle of my back, softening me.

The Sublime cover band filled the gaps of our periodic silence until I got the nerve to ask him the question that had been nagging at me for the recent part of our evening. "Can I ask you something?"

Edward sat up, nodding at me with an easy smile. "Anything." He looked as if he were preparing for a pop quiz. It was sort of adorable, actually.

"Why did you run out on dinner?"

Edward's lips screwed in deliberation. He scanned my face, seemingly deciding whether or not to give me the truth. Smirking at me, he spoke. "I was jealous. Any minute I was going to haul off and deck Emmett."

"What?" I gawked at him, shocked. "Why?" It had been my assumption that he was just sick of being in the same room as me. Alternatively, that maybe our childish antics were too annoying.

"The way you let him touch you," his eyes focused on mine, communicating his sincerity. "The way you allowed him to be so familiar with you, it was driving me crazy."

"Wow." I blinked at him and shook my head slightly to dislodge my disbelief. "I had no idea. We've known each other for so long, I guess I don't really notice it."

"I thought that perhaps I was too late; that the reason you rejected me was because you and Emmett were…"

"On no!" I bit back a laugh, practically snorting my amusement. "There has never been anything slightly romantic or sexual between me and Emm. He's like my bother."

Edward arched his eyebrow at me, unconvinced.

"Okay, maybe sometimes it's more like Kentucky cousins. We do flirt a little, but it is all in good fun." I implored him to believe me, giving him my best innocent expression. "Really. Emmett is like my own blood. If something were every going to happen with us, there have been plenty of drunken opportunities. You really don't need to worry about that."

"And Jasper?" Edward's penetrating stare riveted me to him. I was sympathetic to his concern. The way Jasper had spat those words at him, drawing on Edward's sister so crudely, it had to have Edward questioning a lot.

"He wasn't being entirely truthful with you." I swigged the last of my tequila too quickly, earning a speculative look from Edward. He was hiding his eagerness well, but I perceived his sincere interest in an explanation. "We've been best friends since pre-school. There was one fateful encounter in the sandbox, and ever since, we've been inseparable."

"Bella, if you don't spit it out, I'm going to lose it."

I spit out a short laugh, rolling my eyes at his anxiety. Jasper had gotten him all worked up over nothing. "We dated for all of three weeks during our freshman year of high school. Like I said, we were best friends, so when we were old enough to start dating it seemed like the natural progression. We quickly realized that it just wasn't meant to be. We just don't do it for each other."

"Is that so?" Edward was visibly relieved. His arm around my waist squeezed me a little tighter, while his long fingers softly tickled at the side of my stomach. "What does do it for you?"

This time when I bit my lip and sighed, it was a reflex reaction; that earned a very interested look from Edward. I slid my hand to his thigh, feeling the hard muscle under my palm. "If you have to ask…" I arched an eyebrow at him. Those wicked green eyes bored into mine with scandalous promises.

"I want to hear the words," he insisted in a low and authoritative tone.

I lost my will to play coy with him. Edward was entirely too suffocating in very good ways. "You," I whispered as I ducked my eyes under my lashes.

Edward's face dipped to the side of mine, breathing into my ear. "Good answer, love." He placed a very sensual and tender kiss to the side of my neck, just under my ear. My entire body trembled at his touch, begging him for more.

"And for the record," I repeated his words back to him, "I didn't reject you. At least not really."

"Well then, what am I going to do with you, Ms. Swan?" He was all smiles again. Now that he was certain there wasn't any competition to be wary of, Edward was back to his usually confident self.

"That's the question," I teased. Despite my bravado, I was really quite nervous. Though the implication between us was strong, saying the words seemed to lend a much greater gravity to the situation.

"I've laid myself out for you, Bella. I want you. Exclusively." Edward lifted his hand to my cheek, gently tracing his fingers down the side of my face. "But I'll take whatever you'll give me. I'm not too proud."

"You don't know anything about me." Against his insistence, I was still hedging my bets and giving him an out. It simply wasn't in my nature anymore to give in so easily. Not that I didn't want to, but I had to offer Edward every chance to escape me that I could conceive of.

Edward pulled my glass from my hand, effectively confiscating my source of visual distraction. He'd correctly calculated that it was easier to deny him when I didn't have to meet his eyes. Edward titled my chin up with one long finger. "We're going to settle thing right now," he told me sternly. "Do you want me? Do you feel this?" To punctuate his point, Edward slid his hand down my neck, dragging his thumb along my jaw.

Yes, I felt that strange electricity and crackling sensation that passed between us. I was overcome with want for him, but I was afraid to allow myself to have this. However, I couldn't lie to him. "Yes," I breathed, closing my eyes and leaning into his touch.

"Then forget everything else. We're both damaged, Bella. I know that this won't be easy, but I want to try. We both have demons, and we can fight them together, if you'll let us." Edward's fierce conviction on this point caused my heart to sputter. Maybe he was too stupid to know better, but Edward so willingly dismissed the mountain of secrets that existed between us for the promise of whatever an "us" could become. It shattered that last remnants of my reluctance.

"Okay," I whispered breathlessly. I peered up at him to find an exultant smile absorb his face. He was handsome even when he scowled, but smiling? Edward was positively stunning. I couldn't help but blush, smiling sheepishly. "You know that Jasper is going to have a shit-fit."

Edward laughed, trying to hold a serious expression to his face, but failing miserably. "I can't even pretend to care."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

**_Not many reviews over the last two chapters. Are you guys still with me?_**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

Edward and I slipped into a delightfully light conversation over our second, and then third, round of drinks. Mostly, we talked about pleasantly neutral topics. When Edward allowed himself to relax, he was charmingly witty and had a wry, sarcastic sense of humor. In that way we were very similar. It was easy to recognize a bit of myself in him, and I enjoyed that he understood me so effortlessly.

Though the bar steadily grew louder as the alcohol poured on and the band played, Edward and I were cocooned in our own private bubble. Despite the noise and off-key chorus of the crowd, my ears were perfectly attuned to his smooth and cultured voice. However, that didn't stop me from leaning into him to feign ignorance and seek that he whisper in my ear. After the fifth or sixth time, I think he caught on to my ploy because he'd nip and suck at my earlobe more than repeating his statement.

Edward's touch—his fingers and his lips—sent scorching fire through my body. It felt tremendously liberating to enjoy a man's affection again. He was powerful, yet restrained. Deliberate, yet gentle. Even when we laughed together, he composed himself with effortless confidence and sharp focus. In those glimpses, I saw both the sinuous fighter and the driven head of an empire that meticulously broke down his father's legacy. I imagined that he attacked everything in his life with the same precision. Apparently, since the moment our eyes had locked over the pointed end of a blade, Edward had set his intentions on winning me over. He'd made quick work of that endeavor.

"Okay." I propped my elbows up on the dark wood and lacquer table, resting my chin on my closed hands. Edward was smiling at me with anticipation of my next question. For the past hour, we'd been going back and forth in an attempt to learn more about each other as harmlessly as possible. "When did you graduate from Harvard?"

"Undergrad?"

"You went to graduate school?" Not that it was surprising that Edward would be so well educated—he exuded culture and sophistication. However, it never ceased to amaze me that he had turned his back on all of that to get the shit kicked out of him for a living.

"I told you," he shrugged it off with a sip of his Jameson, "my father intended that I study law."

"So you finished law school." He seemed indifferent to it, but I was impressed. Harvard Law was something to be proud of. Edward looked at it as an obligation. Perhaps it was difficult for him to see any good in the endeavor because it was so entwined with his father.

"I completed my bachelor's in 2005, my JD in 2007." I started to do the math in my head. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward were older than me, but that timeline would put him closer to thirty.

He must have seen the gears working behind my eyes, because he smirked knowingly at me. "Are you concerned that I'm robbing the cradle, Bella?" Edward's playful humor made me smile, shaking my head at his teasing. "Would you be less attracted to me?" Edward ran the tips of his fingers down my forearm and then back up to my clasped hands, as if he were daring me not to be consumed with lust for him.

"No, it doesn't matter," I breathed, watching his fingers taunt me. I shrugged slightly. "Just curious." The warm glow of amber lights highlighted Edward's messy mane of bronze hair, and uneven shadows accentuated the sharp lines of his masculine face. In the moody setting, he was a magnificent vision. Through our conversations, I periodically caught glimpses of other women staring at him, and then shooting me jealous or outright dirty looks. Each time, I felt a little proud—a little taller.

"I was seventeen when I began my freshman year of college. I finished my undergrad early."

"How early?" My curiosity was peaked.

Edward's lips twisted ruefully as he narrowed his eyes at his glass, spinning it in his hand. "Two years," he admitted. "I'm twenty-five."

"Edward, you should be proud of that; it's a major accomplishment." I stilled his hand, laying my palm over his long fingers. He didn't meet my eyes, and I sensed he was retreating. Somewhere along the way, Edward had learned to resent himself and his achievements. That broke my heart.

While I didn't know him well enough to know what I could say to reassure him, I took a chance on being flirtatious as a means of bringing back his lighter disposition. "I find it incredibly sexy." It was the truth.

In every way, Edward was the complete package. His face was devastatingly handsome, accentuated with sharp green eyes that communicated his staggering intelligence. Edward's body was the epitome of masculine perfection and virility. What's more, he was charming, chivalrous, and capable of making me feel utterly untouchable in his presence.

To my great satisfaction, Edward lifted his eyes under his long, dark lashes. The severity of his gaze sent a warm shiver down my spine. Never before had I met a man with the power to consume me so completely with just one look. Edward intoxicated me, and he didn't even need to speak.

"Tell me what else you find sexy," he commanded in a low rasp. I was absorbed into his orbit, incapable of escaping, even if I wanted to. I didn't. I must have been silent for too long, my words trapped behind the lip I was biting to hide my arousal, because Edward leaned into me, his eyes ever-fixed with mine. "I want to know, Bella." His authoritative and seductive voice was just above a whisper, but still elegant in its demand. "I have to know what turns you on if I'm going to exploit the knowledge at every opportunity."

_Oh, holy hell._

My breath left me in a sharp gust. Exerting a remarkable force of will, I tore my eyes from Edward's, and buried my attention in my glass of tequila. I'd been nursing this one, alternately swigging down a glass of water, but now my brain needed the liquid courage. I was warm and humming all over, having nothing to do with the weather or the alcohol. After swallowing the refreshing burn, I barely muttered the words. "I told you, I find _you_ sexy."

"And I'm very pleased about that, love. However, there must be more." If there was anything I did understand about Edward, it was his ability to read me. Edward's voice became gentler, teasing. He'd released me from his suffocating influence just enough to give me back my ability to form coherent thoughts.

I bit my lip, shaking my head at his assertion. "Really. I don't have a 'type' or anything like that. I like what I like."

"Will you tell me if I go first?" The sweetly imploring quality in his tone made me smile sheepishly. It would be entirely too easy to let me off the hook, and Edward enjoyed a challenge; that much was clear. Instead, he was willing to step out on the ledge with me. Hiding behind my curtain of hair to shield my flaming blush, I nodded. Actually, I had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say. "You're infuriatingly stubborn," he growled. That wasn't it.

"What?" I knew I'd heard him correctly, but I thought that maybe I'd misunderstood his meaning. Was I being stubborn now? Or that he liked it?

"You challenge me. You make me work for it. I find that exasperating and incredibly sexy." His admission drew my eyes. Indeed, I was right. I was a challenge.

"You really didn't have to work that hard," I rolled my eyes at myself. "Considering how we met, I think you managed to get your way with remarkable ease."

"I'm not nearly done, Bella. There is far more of you I want to possess." His penetrating stare was sincere. I raked my gaze over the firm line of his jaw, the injuries still healing across his face, and found total honesty. It was both intriguing and terrifying for a man to want me so absolutely. I waited for the anxiety to flare and tense my muscles, but it never came. Not with him.

"Possess?" I tested the word on my lips, letting the sound of it hang between us. It was only then that I noticed the bar had gotten quieter. The last band of the night had vacated the stage while I'd been trapped in Edward's dominance. Without the superficial distraction, I felt all the more aware of him.

Edward pushed my hair back over my shoulder, dismantling my shield, and then cupped my cheek in his powerful hand. The pad of his thumb glided carefully over my bottom lip. He watched his own movement intently before sweeping his eyes up to mine. "Your heart. Your mind." He leaned in closer, bringing his lips to my ear. "Your _body_." His breath wafted over my skin as he barely groaned the word. "And hopefully, when I've proven I deserve it, your trust."

I stopped breathing. Inside my chest, I felt my heart pounding desperately. He was seducing me; that much was apparent, but not just to bed. He was seducing my emotions and my reason as much as my sexuality. In the span of the night, and the brief encounters we'd had over the past few days, Edward had tempted every survival instinct I'd constructed. He'd slammed his fist down on every trigger that stalked me, and I still couldn't find it in me to fear him.

"I do trust you," I breathed. Edward pulled back to meet my eyes. There was a serene glimmer there as he smiled. After a moment of reading my face, he sat back and took my hand.

"Thank you, love." His fingers trailed over the back of my hand in soothing circles. "But you don't yet, and that's okay. I'm willing to work for it, as I've said."

"No, Edward. I do." I clutched my fingers, holding him firmly and pressing him to believe me.

"Do you want to tell me what happened to you?" He asked the question gently, without the slightest bit of smugness, but his point was well made. I deflated, looking down at the table where our hands were entwined. "I've got time, Bella. I'm not going to push you."

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve someone who can't be honest with you." I braced myself for the pain. I hadn't allowed myself to believe in this fantasy for very long, but somehow, I knew it would hurt exponentially more. "I understand if—"

"Bella." My name came harshly from his lips, snapping my head up. "Stop it." While my eyebrows rose at his clipped scolding, his glare was intimidating. "What part of the that sounded like a brush off? Stop listening to that destructive voice in your head and start listening to my words. You've got me by the throat, love. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't understand…why-?"

"Which part?" He asked seriously. Edward was remarkably poised and focused despite professing himself so passionately.

"Why make the effort for someone you just met?"

Edward raised his hand, slowly brushing his fingers through the hair at my temple, and then reaching around to the back of my head. My scalp tingled under his touch, and I couldn't help but sigh and lean into his palm. "This is why," he informed me. Edward's velvet voice was barely a muted hum in my ears, so delicate but still sharp.

"This is how you first touched me. I felt it, Bella. Through the agonizing pain, that little gesture jolted me awake. Then," Edward pulled his hand back to run his fingertips over my eyebrow and down my cheek to my neck, "I opened my eyes and saw the most magnificent creature. I saw the miles and damage behind her chocolate eyes, but also her innocence. And she saw me too. Your voice was the only thing I could concentrate on. Every time you touched me, it was like a burst of electricity shooting across every nerve."

I was utterly captivated by Edward's words, captive in his relentless stare. When he smirked at me with that wry gleam, my eyebrows screwed together. "The polite thing to do would be to say that I'm sorry for taking liberties with you in the tub, but I'm not. Having you on top of me felt so right, I can't claim to regret it."

"Neither do I," I agreed. It was impossible to edit myself when the air between us crackled and felt so raw; that made me think of something else. "This," I said, waving my fingers between us, "I find this sexy. Actually, it's still you. The way you're so unafraid to bare yourself. You have no reservations or inhibitions. That's incredibly alluring."

"And here I thought you would tell me I have a nice ass." Edward winked at me, breaking the charged tension and making me giggle.

"That was shameless, by the way." My mouth curved, belying my attempt to look admonishing.

"It was, but you find that seductive." His narrowed eyes challenged to refute him, which I wouldn't. I'd allowed that little show to take place on his boat because I was already addicted to the sight of his naked body. Getting the opportunity to see more of it was a welcome reward.

"Absolutely."

"You're feisty," he announced with a hint of a growl in his voice. "You have a fire in you that I find extremely erotic." Somewhere inside of me, a screaming girl fainted. Hearing that word from his delicious lips, combined with the very subtle change in his expression, was almost enough to knock me off my stool.

"Erotic?"

"Yes," he confirmed with absolute certainly. The way he caught me in his gaze, I felt every bit his prey. "Your turn."

I puzzled over what to divulge, but Edward quickly got restless. I got the distinct impression that he was slightly tormented by this conversation. "Don't be afraid to be shallow, Bella. I am a man. We have delicate egos"

I chuckled. Partly because he was so adorable in his eagerness, but also because I didn't think there was anything delicate about Edward—least of all his ego. A very particular image skittered through my mind, flushing my face and sending a heated wave of arousal through my body. My teeth dragged across my bottom lip, eliciting a tortured groan from Edward.

"Christ, Bella. For the love of God, please tell me what you're thinking about." The great force of will he exerted over himself was perceptible. He looked as if he were physically restraining himself from reaching into my head and yanking out the information. Edward adjusted on his stool; the first time I'd seen him make a nervous gesture. Edward wasn't the fidgeting type. He moved deliberately. Always.

I looked up at him under my lashes, intimidated by his sheer force of predatory hunger. "Your man-V," I said timidly. Really, saying the words made me feel silly. "When you came out of the shower wearing just the towel, and I was basically eye-groping you, that's what I was staring at." I wanted to lick the lines of those muscles, tasting his skin as I explored him, but that was entirely too much information.

"I've been trying my best to seduce you from the first," Edward quipped. Completely shameless. "I'll consider that to be evidence that I'm moving in the right direction."

I rolled my eyes at him, exhaling in exasperation. "Consider me thoroughly seduced, Edward. You couldn't do anything to further convince me of just how beddable you are."

"That sounded an awful lot like a challenge, Bella." And he sounded an awful lot like he was stalking me into a corner. Mischief played across his features. If he were set on pressing the issue, I wouldn't try to deter him.

"Well, it isn't an insinuation about your lack of prowess, simply an admission of my susceptibility."

"Remarkable," he chuckled, shaking his head. "You should be three sheets to the wind by now, and yet you managed to get that word out without tripping all over your tongue. You're so petite, where does it all go?"

I laughed lightly, nodding at his observation. "It is a special talent, I guess." I winked at him playfully, "I'm full of surprises."

"Of that I have no doubt, Ms. Swan." The florescent lights above us flickered on, signaling it was time to put a reluctant end to our peculiar evening. "We're being tossed out," he remarked dryly.

"Probably for the best. No need to put the hallow-leg theory to the test tonight." I had a good buzz, which with any luck would put me quickly to sleep. I chugged down the last of my water, and then allowed Edward to take my hand to help me down from my stool.

He walked us out of the bar, but as we hit the sidewalk, I became fidgety and self-conscious. Beyond the immediate area of the bar, I was worried that our little fantasy would evaporate. On the walk home, I'd realize it was all just a very pleasant delusion, and Edward would cease to exist. I looked off to the side, watching other patrons filter out and wander away.

"This isn't that awkward moment where you have to wonder if I'm going to kiss you or call you tomorrow. Don't look so pensive." Edward gripped me firmly around my ribs, purposefully reminding me of our shared intimacy that lead us here. Rubbing his thumbs in gentle strokes against my torso, Edward's eyes smoldered. I wanted to say something witty, but his stare sapped the words from my lips.

Edward bent his face to mine, hovering just over my lips. He smelled of whiskey and salt air, but also of male and something uniquely him. His scent clouded my mind, making everything hazy. I heard him inhale, hoping that maybe he was just as intoxicated by me. When Edward lingered too long in denying me his kiss, I took it. I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth, sucking on the smooth skin. He groaned, the vibration rolling through both of us, as he clutched me tighter and pulled me against his firm body.

With his encouragement and reciprocation, I fisted my hands in his hair and kissed him fully. This time, it was I that assaulted his mouth with my tongue. I greedily tasted of him, massaging his tongue. He let me take control and set the pace, the pressure. Too quickly, however, I felt the overwhelming need for more. Kissing Edward was thus far the most physically pleasurable experience of my life—the man was masterful—but the longer I was filled with him, the more insatiable I became.

"Come home with me," he breathed against my lips. His voice was a seductively dark rasp that couldn't have reflected my own desire more if he'd picked the words out of my head. "I don't think I can let you go." As if to prove his point, Edward gripped me tighter. I gasped at the realization that he was fully hard against my stomach. "I've been concealing a hard-on all night, Bella. This is what you do to me."

Our foreheads were pressed together, both of us breathing in heavy pants against each other's mouths. My eyes remained closed, and we were transported to somewhere outside of time and space. The moment stretched out infinitely between us while I contemplated his command. Because it wasn't a question.

"Edward…" I wanted to. God, I really wanted to. However, I'd promised myself not to fall to old coping mechanisms by having a quick romp with Edward before sliding out as quickly as possible. Even as I thought that, I knew there was zero possibility of that happening. Not with him.

"Just come to bed with me," he revised. "Let me fall asleep with you in my arms." I opened my eyes to seek out the confirmation that I needed in his green gaze. True enough, I saw a sincere longing that had nothing to do with lust. There was no intimidated or seduction, only need and adoration. In that moment, we'd never been more in tune. Once the burning heat of lust had subsided slightly, I agreed that what I wanted most was not to be torn out of his embrace.

"Yes."

_**Coming up...**_

_**Bella agrees to stave off facing Jasper for the night, but Sunday morning she has to face the music. We get to hear Jasper's side of it as Bella tries to investigate his hang-ups. Then, Edward prepares for his next fight. Meanwhile, James and his guys are lurking out there somewhere, and no one knows exactly what their mission is. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

_**So I guess a little shameless begging works, huh? Thanks for the reviews :-)**_

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

Edward kept one protective arm over my shoulder as we walked the several blocks to the marina. It wasn't far, but I was good-and-tired after our late night and several fingers of tequila. Edward didn't look any worse for the wear, composing himself easily. I did notice, however, that his keen eyes were constantly scanning the street ahead of us and darting down dark driveways as we passed clapboard houses, brick shops, and overgrown yards thick with palms. That likely accounted for our lack of conversation. I was nervous, and he was watchful.

We waved at the security guard in the small stall at the gate, passing into the bright yellow lights of the parking lot. I felt Edward relax once our feet hit the docks and he unlocked the walkthrough-gate. The marina was quiet, save for the lapping of the waves, yawing of boats against their morning lines, and the occasional outburst from an after-party aboard a nearby vessel.

As before, Edward stepped lithely aboard Elizabeth, and then held out his hand to help me across the distance. He led the way down below, flicking on a light at the foot of the stairs. "Thirsty?" Edward paused at the entrance to the galley.

"Sure. Water would be great," I smiled. He pulled two bottles of water from the refrigerator, passing one to me. Without the sun streaming in through the small portholes on either side of the cabin, the interior was moody and romantic. Every surface was dark wood embellished with rich shades of blue, burgundy, and cream. Accents were ornately carved in intricate shapes, adding to the old-world quality of the space.

I had to guess this was a custom job. Nobody built modern boats with this kind of vintage elegance anymore. Even though I understood this was his father's boat, and Edward hadn't had a hand in choosing the theme, I had a sense that it still fit him in an intrinsic way.

"Would you like to shower?" Edward leaned back against the wall that separated the galley threshold from the sitting area. He looked at me over the rim of his water bottle. His face was soft, not wry, or amused as I would have anticipated. "Alone," he clarified. "The hot water works."

I rolled my eyes at myself, forcing my libido to calm the hell down. "Thank you," I nodded. Edward pushed off from the wall and escorted me into his bedroom. The switch on the wall illuminated two stained glass lamps on the side tables built in to the frame of the bed. I'd seen similar designs in a tiny museum in Winter Park. Those were authentic Tiffany lamps. Very expensive and very old.

Edward turned to his dresser and pulled out a T-shirt, pajama pants, and boxer shorts. Facing me, he held them out. "To change," he nodded. "What do you prefer?"

I got a little thrill at the idea of sleeping in his clothes. I don't know why, but that seemed just as intimate as actually sharing a bed together. I opted for the shirt and shorts, thanking him again.

"Right through there," he looked to a hatch to his left. "Feel free to use anything you need. I'll go after you're done." Edward bent and kissed my forehead, which melted me with the tenderness of it. He was so much less intense and intimidating like this. It was a small glance at mellow Edward.

Happy to have an excuse to get myself under control and breath in solitude for a bit, I hurried off to the bathroom. Expectedly, it was a small space that barely held a shower stall, toilet, and a sink. While I waited for the shower to heat up, I took a swig of the mouthwash sitting on the edge of the sink. I didn't have a toothbrush, so that was the best I could do.

I swished vigorously until my cheeks hurt and the burn was overwhelming, and then spit it out, rinsing the green liquid down the drain. I yanked off my boots, letting the rest of my clothes fall in a pile on top of the covered toilet seat. Thinking better of it, I folded them neatly. I'd be wearing those home tomorrow. I quickly checked my phone to see if I had any angry for worried messages, but all was quiet on the home front.

By the time I stepped into the shower stall, the room was filled with billowing steam that wrapped around me in a comforting blanket of humidity. I let myself linger under the hot spray for just a minute before quickly washing up and shampooing my hair. Edward's shampoo smelled like mint and eucalypts. Divine. Unfortunately, there wasn't any conditioner, so I did my best not to tangle my hair too badly. Without a hair tie, I was going to look a wreck when my hair dried.

When I'd finished washing from head to toe, I shut off the water and pulled the towel from the rack outside the shower. The thick terrycloth was remarkably soft and comforting against my damp skin. I felt much calmer, relaxed. Of course, the moment I stepped out of the bathroom in Edward's clothes, my breath caught.

Edward was wrapped in nothing but a blue towel, casually leaning against his dresser as if he'd been waiting there just for the moment that I'd walk out and see him. I rolled my eyes, biting back a smirk. "Shameless," I groaned. He was mocking me with the memory I'd confessed to finding quite sexy. Still, it felt good to smile at his sense of humor.

"I told you, Bella," Edward sauntered over to me, wrapping his arms snuggly around my waist and breathing me in, "I've only just begun to seduce you." He kissed the top of my head. "I left a comb out for you, if you'd like. I'm sorry I can't offer you more."

"No, that's perfect." I smiled up at him, grateful for how attentive he was. It was a new feeling for a man to be so considerate and doting. But then, I'd never really given anyone the chance.

"You smell wonderful," he commented against my hair, still not releasing me. I wound my arms to his shoulders, draping my arms around his neck.

"I smell like you," I shrugged, trying to play off how delicious I thought him to be.

"Exactly," he purred. If I were right, he enjoyed the idea as much as I did. Maybe it was a girl thing, but wearing your man's clothes, smelling like his products, was like being wrapped in a warm blanket of intimate security. I had to guess it was a man thing to mark your territory with your scent.

"Feel free to riffle around for anything you need. I'll be back. Go ahead and get comfortable." He kissed me at my temple, and then released me to enter the bathroom. Once the door was closed and I heard the shower start, I let out a long exhale. He was so trusting. I couldn't imagine leaving someone I'd only just met in my home, unsupervised, with permission to go searching around. The notion was completely foreign and totally at odds with my nature.

Finding the comb he'd left for me on his dresser, I worked to tug out the tangles in my hair before wrapping it up in my towel. I chugged down the rest of my bottle of water, knowing that in the morning I'd be dehydrated, and probably wincing at a headache. Oh well, it was worth it.

Edward's king-sized bed was luxuriously soft as I rested against the headboard and stretched my legs out in front of me. Looking at my phone, I saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. Surely by now Emmett and Jasper would be asleep. Still, if they woke up and realized I wasn't home, they'd freak. I sent a quick text to both of them to let them know where I was, cringing at the reaction that would elicit. Nevertheless, I couldn't let them worry that I had never made it home.

For a few minutes, I entertained myself with reading the news on my phone and checking my bank account. As promised, Emmett had made a deposit for me. It was too much, but I appreciated the fact that I had my own walking around money. Emmett insisted that it wasn't a gift, but repayment for all the times I'd bailed him out of a jam. If that made him feel better, then fine.

Soon enough, Edward reappeared wearing the black pajama pants he'd offered me. It was unfair how the sight of him, naked from the hip up, made my heart thump wildly and my breath sputter. His eyes narrowed at mine for a long moment before he shook his head and cocked a crooked grin at me, sighing as he ran his hand through his damp hair.

"What's that about?" I asked teasingly. He approached the bed in a few long strides, stopping to sit on the edge with one foot on the ground and the other bent between us. I pulled the towel out of my hair and laid it over the side table.

"The image of you looking so comfortable and at home on my bed will be forever burned into my memory, Bella." His eyes turned from pleased amusement to something darker as he said, "And you're making it incredibly difficult for me to behave myself."

"I am?" I arched my eyebrow at him. "What about you?" I waved my hand up and down between us. "What am I supposed to do about all this?" My gesture indicated all of his semi-unclothed glory. I'd never seen such beautifully flawless muscles in all my life. He wasn't bulky or overly built, but perfectly lean and sculpted.

"Anything you want, love. I'm at your mercy." He smiled wickedly, his emerald eyes smoldering with promise.

"Uh-huh," my lips twisted at him. "You're a helpless little lamb," I accused wryly.

"Come here." Edward quickly scooped me into his lap, burying his face in my neck to nip at me. His fingers attacked my ribs, tickling me without sympathy. I wiggled and writhed, gasping out my threats.

"No…Edward…you…are in…so…much…uhh…trouble." He snickered at me in that darkly menacing tone he used when he knew he had me trapped. However, I wasn't about to give in that easily.

With all the force I could muster, I mounted Edward so that I straddled his lap. Abruptly, I threw all of my weight back and whipped one leg over his shoulder while pulling one of his arms up to my chest. I locked my ankles behind his neck with one leg under his left arm, and squeezed, trapping his head against his own shoulder, effectively putting him in an armbar. Once I had it locked, I wrenched the arm over, exerting all the power I had. Quickly, he tapped my hip with his free arm.

I let go, pulling my legs down and releasing his arm. He put his hands down on either side of my face, hovering over me between my legs. "You've studied Jiu Jitsu," he asserted smoothly, but I sensed that maybe he was a little impressed with me.

"Jasper and Emmett," I nodded in confirmation. "And a little more over the past couple of years, whenever I could find a decent gym." His breathing was calm and even, while I was still trying to catch mine.

"Well, you've got me in full guard. Now what?" He lowered himself onto me, placing nearly his full weight against my chest. He was remarkably heavy. For a moment, I didn't move, searching his eyes. He held fast, staring at me expectantly. "Come on, Bella. Advance your position, or I will." While this should have been a very intimate posture, there was no lust or playfulness on his face. He was completely serious about this.

Apparently, I'd been still for too long. Edward drew one leg up, easily releasing himself from my full guard to leave me with only a half guard around one of his legs. He closed his kneeling form to pin my hips. I tried to roll and yank my leg free, but he was too strong. Instead, I realized that in leaving his arms outside my body, he'd given me a submission opportunity. I went for his arm on my right side, using my right hand to grab his wrist from the outside, and my left hand to hold it on the inside.

As I'd been taught to expect, Edward shifted his weight to my left, applying pressure on my trapped leg and leveraging himself on his free arm. He knew what I was attempting, and gripped his pant leg near his knee with the hand I trapped. His grip was firm, so I pushed his hand into his leg, feeling his muscles relax slightly at thinking that I didn't know what I was doing. In a burst of energy that I wouldn't be able to sustain, I grunted and yanked his hand free to push it upward behind his shoulder. Again, he tapped. I'd submitted Edward in a Kimura.

When I released him, he sat back on his heels, still with one of his legs between mine. I had hoped to earn a little smile or a "good job" for that, but he scowled down at me like I'd offended him. "You hesitated," he accused evenly.

"I submitted you," I countered.

"And if I'd been trying to hurt you, you'd be unconscious" he replied, unimpressed. I propped myself up on my elbows to glare at him, my temper starting to simmer. "For the record Bella, I let you submit me because you'd demonstrated you knew the mechanics of the movement. You're not nearly strong enough to hold me, and I am more than capable of escaping a submission."

"Then what's the point?" I spat the question at him, not at all impressed with the way he was arrogantly scolding me. "Mocking me isn't sexy," I glared.

"This isn't foreplay, Bella." My temper was doing nothing to deter his stern expression. "You know just enough to endanger yourself because you're overly confident."

"What the hell do you know?" I pushed my foot into his chest, forcing him back so that I could pull my other leg free of him. Huffing my frustration at his insufferable attitude, I climbed off the bed and pressed myself against the wall. "Somehow I've managed to survive for twenty-three years without you. I think I can manage fine on my own from here on out." I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest. "No, you know what? I _know_ I can protect myself."

Edward didn't even flinch. His adversarial demeanor held firm as he stared me down. "You're five-foot-nothing and barely one hundred pounds soaking wet. Your bark is far worse than your bite."

"You're unbelievable!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I really don't understand what your obsession is with pointing out all of ways you find me lacking, but I'm not sticking around to listen to it." I'd hardly made it three steps toward the bathroom before Edward lunged for me and captured me in his arms. "Just stop!"

"Not this time, Bella." He held me firmly, letting me shove against him while he maintained his composure. "I'm not telling you this to upset you, but because I think you need to understand." His eyes grew darkly violent as he spoke the words. I was riveted to him. "You have to know your limits and how best to defend yourself considering your capabilities. I'm not letting you walk around with a Napoleon complex that could get you killed. Every man that steps into a ring thinks he can best his opponent. Half of them are always wrong."

"Funny, but you still sound like your insulting me." My voice was acidic as my eyes narrowed at him. A few seconds more of this, and I was going knee him in the groin and just run. Maybe I'd let Jasper get a payback shot in for earlier this evening.

Edward exhaled roughly, briefly shutting his eyes, and looking as though he was working hard to keep himself calm. That made one of us. "I get feeling helpless, Bella. I get loathing yourself because you were incapable of stopping something horrible." His eyes were penetrating me in that way he had that left me feeling pried open. "I also understand the drive to overcome weakness so that no one can ever take advantage of you again. Please," he implored, "trust me when I say that you'd do yourself more harm than good. I want you to be able to fight back, but sometimes you have to know when to run."

My head snapped back, my brow knitting together as I appraised him. There was such tragic sadness hidden in those bright green eyes. He was doing well to conceal it, but I could almost see a scared child crying somewhere inside him. It broke my heart to imagine Edward had ever been so helpless and terrified that he couldn't defend himself. Looking at him now—years of training and twenty-something victories under his belt—it was almost impossible to believe he'd ever been anything but fierce and intimidating.

"_Edward_," I whispered through the knot in my throat. He let me pull my arms free to wrap around his neck and pull myself up his body. With my coaxing, my bent down and met my lips gently. I'd read him all wrong. He wasn't on an ego trip to put me down; he was scared of me getting hurt like he had. Like he suspected I already had been. Whatever the memory that made him this way, it haunted Edward.

Edward lifted me up under my thighs, encouraging me to wrap myself around him. In a few steps, he backed to his bed, sitting and holding me tightly around him. His kiss was tender and longing. I tried to offer him some sort of relief or reassurance that I understood—if only a little—of his fear and pain. I knew how fear could make you irrational and paranoid. It had taken me a long time to get my anxiety down to a tolerable level. It wasn't until I knew the threat was really gone that I was able to go out in public alone and sleep with the lights off.

After a minute, Edward cupped my face and pulled back to gaze into my eyes. "It is never my intention to insult you, Bella. And there isn't a single way that I find you lacking."

"Shh," I hushed him, pressing my forehead against his. "I know. I'm stubborn, remember?" I felt him smile against my lips as his thumbs stroked my cheeks.

"I do," he agreed. "You've also got a wicked temper and big mouth." He repeated Jasper's warning back to me, making me giggle a little.

"Are you sure it is only a photographic memory? What do you call perfect auditory recollection?"

Edward breathed out of laugh, kissing the tip of my nose. "Using big words at four in the morning with a good buzz is definitely one of your stupid human tricks."

I shoved at his shoulder playfully. "Speaking of which," I began, pulling back to look him in the eyes, "if you still want me to stay here, we should sleep before the sun comes up. I'm cranky in the morning if I don't sleep well."

Edward nodded with a look of mock seriousness, pursing his lips. "I won't tempt my fate. And of course I still want you here. Were you under the impression I was going to let you leave?"

"Watch it, Cullen. Maybe I've just been taking it easy on you. Delicate male ego and all that." I climbed off of him, scooting over to the far side of the bed.

Edward growled at me, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not a man to be trifled with, love. If you're thinking of taming me, you'll be left sorely disappointed."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," I replied sweetly. Edward held the comforter back for both of us to slip underneath, and I rested back against the pillows, rolling onto my side to face him. Edward reached back and hit the switch next to the bed to turn off the lights. It was dark, the smallest bit of light from the dock lamps outside filtered in through the portholes across the room.

Settling in next to me, Edward brought one of my hands up to his lips, kissing the pads of my fingers, and then nipping me. The sting caused me to pull back with a gasp. I scowled at him, though I don't know if he could make out the expression on my face. "I had a wonderful night, love," Edward whispered through the darkness.

"Despite the fist fights and arguing?"

"All of it, Bella." He urged me down beside him. Instinctually, I wrapped around him to place my arm over his stomach and my leg across his hip. I didn't bother to think about any of it or give myself a moment to slap me back to reality. Being with him felt right. Safe.

"Me too," I whispered against his chest. After a moment of silence and listening to Edward's heart beat a steady, strong rhythm, I spoke again. "What do I tell Jasper and Emmett tomorrow?"

"The truth," he replied softly. "You're mine and I'm not giving you back."

"And what are you?" I questioned him teasingly, but I really did want a bit more confirmation than that. I was taking a huge leap of faith to see where this newfound trust and affection would lead me. I had to know I wasn't being naïve in thinking this was real.

"Infatuated. But if 'boyfriend' sounds better to you, I'll accept it." Edward smoothed my damp hair back from my face, gliding his fingers down my arm to settle at my waist. I exhaled across his bare chest, letting muscles relax. "Sleep, love."

I closed my eyes, content.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

_**Time to face the music, Bella...**_

_**What do you think Jasper will say when Bella confronts him? What does he have against Edward?**_

Last night, if I had gone home after the bar, I would have spent the night verbally sparring with Jasper. I had a mind to really get in his face for his shitty attitude and demand to know why he was being such an ass. However, my evening with Edward had taken much of the severity out of my will. In addition, the eventual conversation that needed to take place wouldn't only include getting to the root of Jasper's issues, but also being grilled about spending the night with Edward.

We only got about 5 hours of sleep before I woke to find Edward spooning me tightly and breathing warmly across my neck. I hadn't felt so relieved in a very long time. He had offered to make me breakfast, and I really didn't want to leave him looking so absolutely edible, but I knew it would be best to just go home and face the firing squad. The longer I put it off, the more irritated Jasper would be when we finally talked.

Edward drove me home. When we reached the parking lot and he walked toward a silver Volvo, I was surprised to find him driving such a practical car. I would have expected him to have something fast and sleek. I told him as much, and regretted it immediately. He proceeded to give me a lecture on handling and rear differential or some such thing. When he realized I wasn't really paying attention, he smirked and rolled his eyes at me.

Now, I was making breakfast for the guys in the hopes of softening them up. Emmett would be more interested in my nighttime escapades, while Jasper would likely be giving me that impassive stare that said nothing and communicated everything. As I plated their Mexican omelets with bacon and biscuits, I heard two doors creak open.

"Oh, honey! You cooked." Emmett lumbered over, looking half asleep but coming to with every passing second that he inhaled deeply. He wore a pair of board shorts and a white tank top, which was a major improvement over walking around the house in nothing but boxers. He gave me a tight hug from behind and then went about getting himself some juice.

I knew Jasper was being standoffish and lurking behind me, but I didn't pay him any mind. I was determined to put on a smile and pretend everything was great until they were both fed and hopefully more pliable.

After setting everything on the table and encouraging them both to sit, we all dug into our food. Emmett eagerly wolfed down every bite as though someone was going to steal his meal out from under him. That boy had an appetite that could rival sumo wrestlers. "This is great, Bells. Thanks."

"No problem," I smiled. He'd always appreciated my cooking, even though I occasionally had a few failed culinary experiments.

"Jasper," Emmett growled at him, "say thank you." With his mouth full, Emm glared at the silent man sitting next to him. He was trying to prod Jasper into talking to me.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, his blue eyes finally meeting mine. "This really is good."

"You're very welcome." Halfway through my food, both of the guys were already finished. It was just as well. I couldn't eat another bite.

When I pushed my plate away to indicate I was done, Jasper and Emm stood to clear our plates. On the occasions when I cooked for them in the past, they'd always been diplomatic enough to do the dishes. I stayed in my chair, watching them as they rinsed and put the dishes in the washer. Finally, Jasper sighed, having nothing left to distract himself with.

"Do you want to start or should I?" I crossed my legs, looking Jasper in the eyes. He swept his gaze over my clothes, but no outward indication gave away his appraisal of me in last night's clothes.

"First things first," he replied evenly. Jasper remained leaning against the counter, his hands gripping the edge. Emmett walked over and took his seat at the table, watching both of us, and ready to referee.

"No, I didn't have sex with him. We slept. That's it."

"Good."

"Your turn," I nudged, lifting my chin at him.

"I'm sorry for what I said. You know I didn't mean to insult you." Jasper ran his hands over his face roughly and then let them hang at his side. "There's no excuse. I'm sorry."

"Accepted." I got up and walked over to him. Giving him an affected pouty face, he rolled his eyes at me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders to hug me close.

"You're a pain in my ass, Bella." His voice was more humor than frustration, which I was glad for.

"Back at ya," I smiled into his neck. "Now go sit your ass down on that couch and explain yourself." Jasper groaned, pulling back to scowl at me.

"This is going to go both ways."

"March." I pointed toward the living room and watched as he glared darkly while proceeding ahead of me. Emmett gave me a mischievous wink.

Jasper sat in one corner of the white leather sectional, so I took up a seat on the opposite end. Emmett followed us in, dragging in a chair from the kitchen to sit in front of the television.

"Tell me what the deal is with you and Edward. Why are you two so adversarial?" I kept my tone calm and even, working to maintain a civil conversation between us. While Jasper typically reserved his emotions, we were good at getting to each other. If this turned into a yelling match, we'd never get anywhere.

"Bella—" Jasper shook his head at me, and I knew a dodge was coming.

"I'm not playing around, Jasper. This stops now. If you really hated him so much or thought he was a bad guy, you wouldn't be coaching him. I'm not even going to touch the situation with Alice, so let's just agree that there isn't some glaringly obvious thing wrong with him."

"I coach him because he has talent and he wins. Together, we've made half a million dollars over the last two years." Jasper said that with a straight face, but my eyes went wide. I looked at Emmett, who nodded in confirmation. I had no idea fighters could make that kind of money. I understood how the business worked: Edward won prize money and would pay a cut to Jasper as his coach, and Emmett as his manager and owner of the gym that fronted the money for his training.

"Fine, he's lucrative." I had to press this point or Jasper and I would talk in circles all morning. I sat back against the armrest of the couch, turning to face Jasper fully. "I still hold to my point that if he were some kind of psychopath or felon, you wouldn't have kept him around."

"No, I wouldn't." Jasper was still and eyeing me with unwavering impassiveness. He was pushing my buttons.

"I'll do this all day, Jasper. I'm not letting you off the hook. Tell me. If you don't, I'll get it out of Emmett." Jasper didn't look impressed, not even blinking. Emmett probably had no idea what was going on in his head. "Fine," I shrugged, "I'll ask Alice."

That worked. He flinched slightly, searching my eyes to determine if I'd go through with it. Of course, I would.

"Why can't you just trust me?" Jasper implored me, as if I were physically hurting him to drag this out.

"Why won't you just tell me? We don't keep secrets, Jasper. If this is so important, spit it out."

"It's not my secret to tell," he finally admitted in frustration. He turned to Emmett, and they shared a long look. After a moment, Emmett stood, picked up his chair, and took it back to the kitchen. Before returning to his room, he stopped and kissed the top of my head. Jasper had asked him to leave, though I couldn't imagine why.

"Edward is an angry and violent person, Bella." Jasper slid closer to me, within an arms length. His baby blue eyes looked sadly into mine, like he was afraid how I might react. "That's fine for fighter. Better, actually. He's incredibly sharp and focused in training. However, I've seen how he gets during a match; he becomes cold and detached. Edward is so precise—he wins—because he doesn't see another human being in that cage; he only sees an opponent, an obstacle."

Jasper held my eyes as I took in this information. I was trying to follow him, but having trouble seeing his point. I knew Edward had anger issues; he'd told me that himself. Now, I had at least a slight idea that it was because of something that had happened to him at a young age. He'd mentioned starting martial arts classes as a kid; I had to assume that went back to his statement about never wanting to be weak and helpless again.

"I've also seen him beating the hell out of a complete stranger in an alley," Jasper continued after a pointed pause. "He was completely unreachable when I tried to stop him. It was like he couldn't even hear me."

"He told me how you met," I said quietly, looking down at my hands that were playing with the hem of my shirt.

"It took three of us to pull him off the guy. Even then, it took a minute before Edward realized the fight was over."

"He was drunk," I shrugged, making an excuse for him.

"No, I hadn't served him a drop before he threw that guy out behind Tony's." I distinctly remembered Edward telling me that he was 'piss drunk' that night. Then Jasper's words sunk in. Edward had also told me that he didn't exactly remember the fight or what had started it. _He'd blacked out._

"So, you're telling me that he has some kind of dissociative rage disorder?" My heart clenched. I barely noticed my breathing becoming more shallow and strained. I looked to Jasper's eyes for confirmation and calm.

"Intermittent explosive disorder," he nodded. "He's prone to outbursts of anger at the smallest provocation. Sometimes violently. Afterward, he doesn't always remember that it happened." Sympathy marked Jasper's expression, and I knew it was for Edward and for me. Jasper wasn't a cruel person; he could have compassion for Edward and still not think him good enough for me.

Because that's exactly what this was. Knowing my past, Jasper was terrified to leave me alone with Edward for long. Anything I said or did could set him off. And yet, Edward and I had already had a few arguments. I'd said horrible things to him the first day on the boat, and while he punched a wall, he'd never been even remotely aggressive against me. Hell, he'd never even yelled at me.

"Fighting and training professionally has actually been good for him. When I first met Alice and she warned me, I was convinced that I should cut Edward loose before he got us all in trouble. But Alice said that it focused him. He was able to release his energy in a controlled environment, which kept him balanced and less likely to have an episode. Admittedly, he hasn't had a fit since we started working together. He really has improved in his ability to keep his emotions under control."

"He didn't even try to fight you last night," I commented with a nod. "He hit you because of what you said, but he left it at that. Edward didn't struggle when Emmett separated you two."

"You're right," he conceded. "I'm ashamed to admit that I tried to provoke him on purpose. I wanted you to see what he was capable of."

I took a deep breath. My nerves were buzzing across my skin. My stomach was in knots, and I thought I might be sick. Not for loathing or fear of Edward, but because I detested whatever happened to him to affect him so deeply. That kind of trauma was unforgiveable. Violent anger started to push upward, and now _I_ wanted something to hit.

"I think I know what that looks like, Jasper. I don't need another demonstration." My voice was cold and dark at thinking back to my own experience. Jasper tugged me toward him, wrapping me into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, darlin'. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to spare you this. I don't like reminding you." He held me close, running his hands down my back and rocking me gently. I let him, but not because I was scared; I was fucking pissed. Jasper was the only thing keeping me from running off and…

No, I couldn't. Like Edward's irrational desire to track Mike down and seek some kind of justice for me, Edward's father was already dead. There was nothing more to avenge. My realization broke through my anger and unleashed sobs into Jasper's shoulder. I clutched him tightly and cried for both of us for long minutes.

When the tears stopped shedding and my eyes burned with dryness, I took several long, deep breaths. "Have you told Alice?" I whispered the question, terrified of the answer. She had confided in him, and I just had to know…

"No," he confirmed softly. "And I never will."

Jasper pulled me down in his lap so that my head rested on his thigh. We sat in silence for several minutes before a random thought occurred to me. "You're jealous of Edward," I said flatly.

"Bella…" Jasper sighed in exasperation with me. The truth was out and I'd have to decide how I was going to deal with that, but it wasn't the reason Jasper was being a prick last night.

"He's rich, so he doesn't have to work, but he fights because it helps. He's really good at it. You had to give it up when you got injured, but I'm willing to bet he's better than you were at your peak. You make your living off of him, and if he ever decides to just give it up when he doesn't need or want it anymore, you're the one who loses out. So when he does things like paying for dinners when you're the one who is supposed to be taking care of Alice, it really chaps your ass."

"Are you done, Doctor Swan?" He groaned at me. I had a compulsion for figuring people out, and Jasper was one of my favorite lab rats.

"For now." I closed my eyes, and before long, I was drifting off to sleep.

…

After waking up from a short nap on the couch, Jasper and Emmett pulled me out of the house to take Delaney out on the water. Jasper owned a thirty-six foot T-top fishing boat that was his pride and joy. It wasn't anything fancy, but it afforded him the freedom of taking to the water on whim.

After loading the cooler with sandwiches, beer, and bottled water, we all piled into Emmett's Jeep to head up to Marathon. Jasper had a friend that operated a marina up there, and he gave Jasper a generous discount on the slip rental. It was just as well, since my favorite spot for snorkeling was Sombrero Reef off of Bonefish Tower. We stopped for bait on the way, getting ballyhoo and squid for trolling. On a good day, if the seas were calm, we could make a good haul in grouper and snapper.

It was wonderful to get some quality bonding time with the guys before we all went back to work on Monday and Jasper would be consumed in getting Edward ready for his next fight. Throughout the day, my mind frequently drifted back to Edward and Elizabeth. I missed him, actually. That was an unusual feeling for me. I hadn't been hung up on a guy since sophomore year in college. Even then, it was just a crush that came hard and left quickly.

Emmett and Jasper made an intimidating wall to break through for any guy seeking my attention, even before Mike. For most of my scholastic career, I was more concerned with studying and trying to maintain my GPA in order to keep my scholarship. I had a small, close circle of friends. I didn't spend much time thinking about dating.

The weather was a balmy eighty-four degrees, with the ocean breeze cooling it off to about seventy-eight. On the water, the waves were rolling gently. The ocean was a glassy surface of green, turquoise, and deep blue as we moved over the grassy seabed, sand, and then deeper waters.

As promised, we tied up at the reef for a few hours while we snorkeled, lounged in the sun, and ate our lunch. Emmett was mostly concerned with girl watching from his floating inflatable. Every now and then, he'd "accidentally" drift toward a rental boat filled with bikini-clad blondes who obviously had no idea what they were doing. It took no skill at all to navigate the little twenty-foot Sea Ray impersonators out to the reef. All you had to do was follow the line of yellow canvas shades a few miles off the coast and tie up at the lighthouse that marked the reef.

After that, we trolled our way out a few miles to deeper water. As usual, my lines were lucky. Ask anyone who'd ever fished with me, and they'd affirm that I had some kind of magical touch of Neptune. It didn't matter what kind of bait or what we were fishing for, the lines I set always pulled in the largest quantity of legitimate catches.

I qualify that because Emmett was prone to some exotic disappointments. For starters, he was skilled at reeling in fish too small to keep. Add to that the occasional parrotfish, boot, tire shreds, and other unsavory catches, and he would be cursing and throwing things by the end of the trip.

By the time we headed back in for the day—it was nearly four in the afternoon—we had four grouper and three snapper that would be dinner tonight. Plenty of restaurants in the Keys were happy to clean and cook whatever catches you brought in if you were willing to pay the fair menu price. It wasn't about saving money; the point was having someone else do the cooking while you enjoyed the satisfaction of feasting on the meal you'd caught.

Jasper mentioned inviting Alice out for dinner when we got back, which I agreed was a terrific idea. I missed Edward, and was looking forward to having an excuse to see him tonight. Not that I needed one, I guess. With the "boyfriend" title in place, I should have felt more comfortable in just calling him up to ask him to come over or something, but this was new territory for me. I'd dated a little, but never had anyone I called a boyfriend.

The downside was that Jasper and I hadn't gotten around to the part where I told him I didn't care about Edward's condition. I didn't intend on heeding Jasper's advice to keep my distance. Once Emmett had us on the road home over the Seven-Mile Bridge, I took the opportunity to peer into the backseat to break the news to Jasper.

"I'm going to invite Edward to dinner with us," I told him bluntly. Better to get it over with and let him throw a fit. There wasn't much he could do while strapped into the backseat. He was trapped with me. The look he gave me was incredulous.

"Save it," I told him. "You've warned me. I understand what I'm dealing with and I'll handle it." He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off again. "Alice cornered me in the bathroom at Hard Rock. He was giddy at the idea that we were dating, which we weren't at the time, of course. Anyway, she's his sister. If she thought Edward was a threat to a woman, she would have said something, right?"

Jasper scowled at me, but that told me I was right. "Okay then," I continued with a nod. "My big mouth has given him plenty of opportunities to lose his temper and do something stupid. He hasn't so much as raised his voice at me. Therefore, this is happening. I'm not going to sneak around behind your back. We're together. You're going to have to deal."

I turned back in my seat to face front, peering over at Emmett to see him trying to bite back a smile. His eyes kept looking to Jasper in the rearview mirror. "Bella…" Jasper took that tone with me that reminded me of an adult talking to a small child.

"Don't want to hear it," I shrugged. "Start getting used to the idea."

I felt his hand on my shoulder, gripping me tightly. I looked back at him, finding he'd slid forward to place his lips next to my ear. "If he ever lays a hand on you…" _I'll kill him_. He absolutely meant it.

"I know," I nodded, meeting his eyes over my shoulder. "I love you." Jasper kissed my temple, and before sliding back in his seat, he gave Emmett a firm slap on his shoulder. The silent look they exchanged spoke volumes to me: _Keep on eye on him_.

_**Family dinner: Part 2... **_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

_**Bella makes a confession...**_

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

After returning home, Emmett put the fish on fresh ice while Jasper got in the shower and I called Edward. Hearing his voice, and the relieved sound of my name on his lips, set free a flutter of butterflies in my stomach. Even over the phone, my body responded to him instinctively.

We agreed that he'd pick up Alice and meet us at the house at six. With that, I showered, brushed my teeth, and dressed for a casual night out. Digging through the clothes in my closet that I'd rescued from storage, I slipped on a blue racerback tank top and a loose-fitting pair of faded jeans. I was brushing out my blow-dried hair when I heard the doorbell ring.

Just that innocuous sound made my body tense in anticipation of Edward's arrival. Nervous energy buzzed across my skin; that jittery, crawling sensation of expectation. Without my explicit permission, my body had already succumbed to Edward. What's more, my heart had begun to coil around him. In a way, we were kindred spirits, resulting from a shared history of trauma that had irrevocably altered both of us. We were both closed off. Both damaged. While Edward had everything going for him that should have put him entirely out of my league and out of reach—I had more baggage than the underbelly of the Titanic—somehow he'd determined to let me in.

Beyond his absurdly good looks, intellect, charm, and money, he was a truly kind soul that was saddled with a shit lot in life. All the money and sex appeal in the world didn't really matter when your every waking moment was a struggle not to lash out with the rage of inner demons. It wasn't Edward's fault that his brain put him on the defensive as the result of his victimization. However, Edward did have the power to learn to cope. And he was learning. He was trying. He didn't want to be a monster.

Though I was prone to self-loathing for the decisions I'd made to protect myself—I knew well what it was to deprive yourself happiness as penance—I'd come to the decision that I wanted this more than I had a right to. If Edward believed I could make him happy, then I could let him try to do the same.

I heard voices coming from the living room and took a deep breath to ready myself. I needed to get myself under control before facing Edward. If I were to maintain any dignity at all, I couldn't turn into a star-struck teenager in front of Emmett; he'd be relentless in teasing me. Jasper would likely be grumpy no matter what. However, I hoped in time he'd get used to it and soften up. With Alice on the case, I was optimistic that it would happen sooner rather than later.

My hand just gripped the doorknob when a light knock startled me. I opened the door. My heart stopped. I needed to remind myself that there was simply no amount of preparation or meditation that could override my physical reaction to Edward; his beautiful face; his firm body; his delicious scent of male and shampoo; they all culminated in a tingling awareness that tugged me toward him.

Maybe he felt just a little of that same awareness. Immediately, Edward shoved me back and closed the door behind him. Without so much as a "hello," Edward fisted one powerful hand in my hair, the other at the small of my back, and kissed me with deliberate force. Though his pressure and urgency communicated his fervent passion, his mouth was tender and soothing. My brain was briefly stunted in reacting, but my body replied in kind.

I linked my fingers behind his neck and pulled myself up his body. He commanded the kiss, holding my mouth where he wanted it. When his tongue dipped inside to taste me, a moan escaped me to be swallowed by Edward. Before I was ready to give him up, Edward pulled his lips from mine. A small whimper hung between us. I immediately felt the loss of him. Edward groaned against my neck, nipping at the sensitive spot behind my near.

"I should be able to make it through one afternoon without touching you, but I can't." Edward's voice was a low rasp of warmth and velvet against my flesh. "I've been desperate for you, Bella."

"Mmm…I've missed you, too." I titled his chin toward me to take back his lips. Playfully, but purposefully communicating that I was very much on the same page, I caught Edward's bottom lip between my teeth and tugged. Edward hissed, clutching my hips and tugging me flush against the length of his chiseled body. Even on my tiptoes, he was head-and-shoulders taller than me.

"_Bella…"_ Edward whispered my name against my lips like a prayer, and quickly, it became apparent what that wish was seeking. Edward was hard. "How long until Jasper starts banging on the door?"

I groaned, understanding that this was leading somewhere he couldn't go. "More likely Emmett just barges in and catches us in the act." Edward let me fall back to my flat feet, leaning to press his forehead against mine. We were both panting. "He'd never let it go," I told him honestly. "We'd have to change our names and leave the country."

"Hmm…" Edward kissed across my face and down to my jaw. "Just as long as you know that I'm releasing you under duress."

"Don't let me go," I whispered. I pulled back and took his hand in mine. Edward smiled down at me. The sparkle in his eyes broke my heart. Sooner rather than later, I'd have to figure out how to tell him I knew. As he led us out of my room, I thought I heard him whisper something with his lips pressed to my hair. _Never_.

As expected, three pairs of eyes studious appraised us as we rounded the corner from the hallway and stepped into the living room. Leaning against the couch, Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me. Jasper had Alice wrapped around his waist. The two of them could not have been more at odds in their expressions. Alice beamed with a knowing smile that said, "told you." Jasper? Well, he was trying. Indifference was the best I could hope for now. I wondered if maybe Alice had bribed him with something worthwhile.

"Ready?" Emmett picked up the cooler from the floor beside him and glanced at Jasper. "I've done enough driving today. You two shoot for it." We would have walked, but with Emmett carrying our dinner, it was just easier to drive.

"Let's put the top down in the mustang," Alice trilled with excitement. Being from up north, I suspected that the novelty of riding in a convertible in late October hadn't worn out for her. Admittedly, it was difficult not to feel like the coolest kid on the block riding in Jasper's beautiful car.

"I guess that settles it." Jasper smiled indulgently at her, taking her hand to escort her outside. While the guys were casual in jeans and T-shirts, Alice glowed in a yellow sundress with a floral print. Crisscrossed straps hung on her slender shoulder and continued down her back. She made it look effortless, and I guessed that was the point.

We all filed out of the house, and Edward must have read my mind. He bent down to place a soft kiss on my bare shoulder, leaning in to my ear to whisper. "You look delectable, love." His smoothly spoken words caused blush to bloom over my skin. I squeezed his hand and bit my lip while we walked to Jasper's car in the driveway. "Keeping doing that, Bella. See what happens." That only made it worse.

Edward practically had to shove me in the backseat of the mustang since my legs had lost all communication with my brain. Naturally, I found myself wedged between two six-foot-something men. Emmett was taking up more than his fair share of the seating allotment, so Edward pulled me over his lap, leaving my feet elevated on Emmett's thigh.

"I don't think this is a legal seating arrangement," I scoffed at Edward. He gave me a serious glare that was peppered with wickedness.

"Nothing could pry you from my arms, Bella." To accentuate his point, Edward gripped me tighter around my waist, his arms like steel cables holding me to his chest. I pitied any person or Mack truck that tried to test Edward's will.

Once we were all settled, Jasper had us on the street to make the short ride to the Gulf coast. Turtle Kraals was a charmingly dressed-down seafood joint situated to look out over a marina. Inside, there was an air-conditioned dining room, but the real draw was the outdoor patio and the Tower Bar on the upper deck. The umbrella-shaded tables offered a perfect view of the autumn sunsets.

When we arrived, Emmett spoke to the host who escorted him back to the kitchen with the cooler of our catch. Another waiter took us upstairs to a table right against the wooden railing. We'd have front row seats to a spectacular view. After placing our drink orders, we joined the other patrons lined up against the railing to watch the sunset in progress.

The cloudless sky was painted in vivid hues of pink, orange, and yellow, which contrasted artfully against the stark white sailboats bobbing on the blue water. None of us spoke a word while we watched the descending sun for several minutes. As I leaned into the railing, Edward stood behind me with his arm secure around me from behind. I rested my head against his chest, his long fingers running gentle patterns across my stomach. Every inch of my skin hummed for him.

Darkness soon engulfed the patio as the last spherical edge of the sun dipped below the horizon with one fantastic burst of color. There was a long pause of total silence before an uproarious cheer swept through the crowd. It was a longstanding tradition to applaud the passage of day into night. At Mallory Square, the official home of sunsets in Key West, it could be downright deafening in the summer during peak vacation season.

The others soon shuffled back to their seats at our round table. I turned in Edward's arms, finding him gazing down at me through heavily lidded eyes. The porch lights flickered on to cast us in shadow from behind Edward's imposing form. I reached up to his face, tracing the edges of his bruised eye and healing cuts. He looked better every day, but the remains of his injuries—his chest and back were still horrible shades of purple, red, and yellow—reminded me of our first meeting that seemed to have happened weeks ago.

Edward leaned down, keeping his eyes to mine until the last moment, and kissed me sweetly. I melted into him, savoring his taste and his intoxicating scent. I didn't move, for fear that I'd break this perfect moment. Emmett was less tactful. A piercing whistle jolted me out of my pleasurable daze. Edward smiled against my lips, and then released me to let us take our seats.

While we'd been taking in the natural entertainment, our waiter had set our drinks around the table. Edward was going back to his training diet tomorrow, so he opted for water. I had no such restrictions, so I indulged in a Candy Cane, a swirled combination of frozen strawberry daiquiri and piña colada.

"So, you're not exclusively partial to tequila?" Edward's amused attention turned to me from his menu. The chef informed Emmett he'd prepare our catch in a family style array of various preparations, so we agreed to select a few appetizers to start.

"No, The Captain and I are on good terms." I smirked at him as I sipped my drink through a long straw.

"I love rum mixed drinks," Alice announced, "but Jasper won't touch it." No, that was an understood fact. He was more the beer type, but occasionally turned to gin or Jack on particularly trying nights. Of course, Alice didn't know the sordid reason for that.

Emmett nearly spit out his own swig of beer with the urgency to throw Jasper under the bus. I didn't have to say it; I knew Emmett would pick up the baton. Alice had set him up for it so perfectly. "Yeah," he laughed, "because he'd like to still have use of his jewels when he's forty." Classic Emmett.

I bit back a giggle, which caught Alice's attention. "I don't get it." She looked at Jasper, who was giving Emmett a warning glare. Please, Emmett couldn't be taken down that easily.

I couldn't resist. "A _hard_ lesson learned in college," I quipped with my teasing expression focused on Jasper.

"Love, do you have a story to share with us?" I chuckled as Edward caught on and egged us forward. He'd enjoy this, and Jasper had earned a little payback. First, he'd been telling stories to that Jake guy behind my back. Second, he was a royal jerk last night.

"Bella…" Nope. I was too ready to watch him squirm. I ignored his warning.

"Emmett, would you like to do the honors?" We shared a conspiratorial grin.

"By all means, Bells." Emmett swung his arm out in a grand gesture. "You start."

I made a show of straightening up and clearing my throat. Alice eagerly leaned across the table to fix her attention on me. "Bella, you do this and there is no turning back."

"Please." I dismissed Jasper with a wave of my hand. "So it goes like this: One night during our junior year at UF we all go out to an after-party to celebrate a huge win over FSU—"

"What sport?" Alice cut in.

"Football."

"Okay. Continue." A stickler for details that one.

"At some point during the night, Emmett and Jasper confiscate a massive bottle of Captain that they're passing back and forth—just tipping it back straight up—until they finished it off. I had a good buzz on, but obviously, they were shnockered. With great assistance from me—I hope you never have to try and drag these two stumbling like blind toddlers—we walked back to their apartment to crash…"

"Please, Bella. I'll buy you off. Just tell me what you want." Jasper was resorting to bribery with a pleading look on his face.

"Whatever he's willing to offer, love, I'll double it to hear the punch line." It was so very inappropriate to do so, and I did felt a little guilty, but I laughed at Edward's prodding. Jasper would be burning up at being outbid by Edward. He wrapped his arm over my shoulder, knowing he'd won either way.

I returned my attention to Alice and continued. "Anyway, I spent the night on their couch. At some point in the morning, Jasper walked out of his bedroom. He was clearly hungover, and I don't thing he remembered or realized I was there. I peered over the back of the couch as he walked by in a pair of sweat pants." I leaned in closer to Alice across the table, taking care to keep my voice hushed. "He was pitching a tent."

Alice giggled. Jasper groaned and hid his face in his hands. Emmett failed to stifle his laughter, even with his hand slapped over his mouth. The last thing he wanted to do was halt the continuation of the story. We hadn't gotten to the best part.

"I didn't say a word and just pretended to be asleep. Later, Emmett and I were on the couch watching TV when Jasper came out wearing the baggiest pair of jeans he owned and a huge hockey jersey he'd only ever worn as a Halloween costume—"

Emmett was vibrating with the effort it took him to contain his laughter. Apparently, he'd reached his limit. "He had a stiffy for twelve hours!" Emmett roared with laughter through his too-loud outburst. The entire patio went deadly silent. All eyes turned to Emmett. Shared looks of horror and mortification were fixed around our table. Save for Edward and Emmett, who both looked equally amused, if slightly embarrassed.

After a pointed pause, a huge burst of laughter spread out across the other tables. The other patrons soon turned back to their meals after enjoying a moment of levity, but Jasper was left rubbing his face roughly. "Thank you for that, Emm. I'm setting your Jeep on fire tonight."

Emmett didn't bat an eyelash. "We had to go out to dinner with his parents that night," Emmett explained through his lingering laughter. "Bella had to stand in front of him every second until we sat down to eat, and then he kept setting his water glass over his crotch."

I giggled at the memory of trying my best to distract Jasper's mother from noticing what her son was doing under the table. "So that's why Jasper doesn't drink rum," I added. "_Every time_ he does, he has that…_problem_." I shrugged my shoulder, arching my eyebrow at him as a clear sign that he deserved the embarrassment for the past couple of days.

Jasper had some snide retort on the tip of his tongue, but our waiter arrived and put an end to it. We gave him our appetizer orders, and he kindly refilled our water glasses. Edward pulled my chair a little closer to his, still holding my hand to his lap and running small circles over the back with his thumb. Just that little bit of contact was soothing and affirming.

"Okay," Jasper interjected, "enough with the embarrassing stories for the night." He brought Alice's hand to his lips, kissing her tenderly. "Alice is still under the assumption that I'm a decent guy."

"You are," I smiled at him, making peace. "The best."

"Hey, what am I? Rotten chum?" Emmett pouted. Edward bent to nip at my ear. Apparently, I'd offended those fragile male egos. Shaking my head, I gave sympathetic looks to both of them. "You're all pretty and I love you both." I was so used to freely expressing that with Emmett and Jasper that I forgot Edward and I didn't have the same kind of relationship. He was a boyfriend, not a brother.

I plastered a forced smile on my face to pretend I didn't notice, and saw that Edward's easy mask was in place, hiding whatever his reaction to my words. It was all I could do to just convince myself he took the cute compliment as nothing more than playfulness.

"Damn right, I'm pretty." Emmett asserted before taking swig of his beer.

I sat awkwardly mortified for several seconds until Alice's voice brought my eyes up to her. "I think you have some admirers, Bella." My eyebrows knitted together at her cryptic remark. I saw her looking over my shoulder. Edward turned before I did, finding two tables full of men and women—all about our age—staring over at our table. Several whispered back and forth while shooting glances at me. As it turned out, I did recognize a few of them.

"Ignore them," I groaned, turning in my seat. Jasper and Emmett's eyes were keenly appraising the table, likely picking out the same familiar faces I noticed. Jasper looked sympathetic when his eyes met mine. Emmett, on the other hand, puffed out his chest. He was a sweet and gentle guy, but fuck with the people he cared about, and he could be easily convinced to pick a fight.

"What's that about?" Edward pointed his question at me, and I perceived the tension in his jaw.

"Nothing," Jasper answered firmly. He returned his attention to Alice, but Edward wasn't letting it go. He watched Jasper carefully.

Thankfully, our waiter arrived with our appetizers and arranged the baskets in the center of the table. He set a stack of small plates down, rounding to my side with a thick, red drink in his hand. I looked up at him curiously when he held it out. "I'm sorry, but I didn't order that," I replied politely.

He set it down between Edward and I, smiling kindly like he had good news. "This was sent over from your friends at the other table." The waiter looked over his shoulder, indicating the group that was now eagerly awaiting my reaction with morbid fascination. When the waiter saw my angry glare, he shuffled off without another word.

"A Bloody Mary," I stated darkly to Jasper.

"Is that a joke or something?" Alice looked genuinely and obliviously curious. I felt bad for her, but my aggravation didn't allow me to answer her. Abruptly, Edward snatched the glass and shoved his chair back to stand.

"Edward." I tugged on his hand, pleading with him to sit with panic in my eyes. If this set him off…

"Let it go," Jasper urged him with authority.

Edward ripped his hand out of mine with a hard look that threw me back in my chair. For the first time, I actually thought he was angry with me. He stormed off toward the group a few tables away. Emmett jumped out of his seat, following closely behind him. The war on Jasper's face told me he wanted to chase after them, but he had Alice to worry about.

Again, I was mortified. Nevertheless, I couldn't make myself get out of my seat or stop watching as Edward reached the group and pounded the glass down on the table. All eyes were glued to him. Some were sneering, others looked shocked as he towered over them at six-foot-three. His shoulders were coiled, his forearms tight and straining. Emmett kept close to his side as Edward spoke too quietly for me to hear. His back was to me, but I imagined the violent look on his face.

"Alice?" I turned to her, trying to get her opinion on what Edward might do. She looked worried; that was enough for me. I shot out of my seat and ran over to Edward, grabbing his hand and then stepping between him and one of the guys I recognized. _Paul_.

"Edward, come sit down. Please." He didn't look at me. His threatening gaze was locked with Paul, who was still seated and smiling with satisfaction.

"Edward, huh? Is this your latest victim?" Paul's falsely friendly tone irked me, but I tried to tune him out. I almost didn't recognize him with short hair. The last time I'd seen him, his inky black hair was past his shoulders. He had a dark complexion and black eyes that were perpetually leering.

"You don't talk to her," Edward growled at Paul. "You've got something to say, you can direct it at me." Emmett gripped Edward's shoulder with one huge hand, holding him back, if only a little.

"Ooohhh!" The table snickered and laughed at Paul's mocking of Edward, putting his hands up in a false sign of surrender. "Come on, Bella. We go way back, right? We're all friends here."

"Fuck you, Paul." I spat the words at him, sliding both hands to Edward's chest to try and urge him back. I was caught in the small space between Edward's towering stature and Paul's seated form. "Edward? Let's go, please." I tried to hold his eyes, but he was too consumed with inspecting Paul. I thought I felt Edward release some of the tension in his muscles…

Just then, a felt a stinging smack on my ass that caused me to jump. In a blur, Emmett yanked me out of the way. Edward lunged forward, pushing Paul's face to the table. Emmett locked me in his massive arms.

"I should break your fucking neck," Edward growled in a violent tone that I didn't recognize. Three others stood quickly, circling Edward, but he was still taller than all of them by a head. They grabbed at his arms, but they couldn't budge him. Emmett shoved me behind him and ripped two of the guys off of Edward. "If I ever see you again—"

"Hey!" An older man ran over, shoving into the mess and ripping Edward's hand from the side of Paul's head. "Break it up!" Everyone was staring at the confrontation that had taken only seconds to escalate. "Everyone, out!"

Yelling erupted from the table as the group of a dozen or so all started pointing fingers in our direction. Emmett wrapped one arm around the man's shoulder, and Edward shoved the third of Paul's buddies off of him. "Greg, this guy grabbed my girl. Edward was just teaching him some manners." Emmett spoke calmly to the man, who he apparently knew.

The Greg turned to me. He was middle-aged and had sandy brown hair with streaks of gray. His skin was weathered and tan, and he wore a Turtle Kraals T-shirt. I had to guess that he was the owner or maybe the manager. "Is that how it happened?" Greg's eyes were softer when he spoke to me, his voice calm. I was still stunned, so I just nodded along with Emmett's story.

"Go back to your table, Emmett." Greg turned to the Paul and his group. "You guys aren't welcome here anymore. Consider yourselves banned. Get the fuck out."

The group looked shocked for a moment, but as Paul stood, knocking over several glasses so that they splashed over the table, his minions followed him. "I'd watch your back, Edward. You're sleeping with the Black Widow." He sneered at me, and then they filed down the stairs of the patio.

"Look at me." Edward gently held my face between his warm hands, trying to draw me eyes up to him. I was fixated on watching the group retreat. "Bella?" Slowly, I gave him my attention. He was eerily calm considering what had just happened. Or…what hadn't happened. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Come on," Emmett put his hand to Edward's back, leading us away. "Thanks, Greg. We're real sorry about that."

"Your dinner is on the house," he replied as he shook Emmett's hand. "Take care of her." Greg smiled at me apologetically, which made me realize that I probably looked like hell. I was so sure Edward was going to lose it that my breathing was shallow and rushed.

Edward wrapped his arm around me securely as we walked back to our table. No one looked at us, but all were pointedly averting their eyes. When we sat down, Alice looked dreadful. Jasper had his arm over her shoulder, gently rubbing her arm.

"What happened?" She looked between the three of us, seeking an answer from whoever might offer one. I sighed and fessed up the best explanation I was prepared to offer.

"I have enemies," I stated flatly.

"Edward?" She looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine." He took a sip of him water, closing his eyes for a moment before speaking again. "I knew what I was doing."

…

Dinner was quiet. Aside from Emmett, whose appetite was insatiable no matter what the circumstances, the rest of us just sort of picked at the meal in forced consumption. Eating was preferable to talking, and so we silently occupied ourselves with that.

Similarly, the ride home was marked by stillness. Edward didn't pull me into his lap, instead left me wedged between him and Emmett. As a matter of fact, he'd barely looked at me through the remainder of dinner. As we pulled into the driveway, I expected him to make a hasty departure.

Without a word, I crawled out of Emmett's side of the mustang and followed him up to the door. Jasper paused in the driveway. "I'm going to take Alice home," he announced to no one in particular, still standing next to the driver's side of the car. I looked at Edward standing off to the side, several feet from the door. He glanced at his sister, and then nodded.

Alice and Jasper got back in the car, pulling away quickly. Once again, my stomach was rolling with regret and guilt. This was just a small taste of what I'd left behind two years ago. It was also just a small sampling of what Edward would have to put up with if he chose to hang around me much longer. Judging by his standoffish demeanor, he seemed more likely to cut his losses and run. My chest tightened.

As Emmett unlocked the door, I followed him in and went straight to the kitchen. From a low cabinet next to the fridge, I pulled out a bottle of Captain and went hunting for a shot glass. Behind me, a long set of fingers reached out and took the bottle away. "Why don't we talk instead?"

My breath caught and then rushed out of me. His low and detached voice struck a nerve. It was _the_ talk. The brush off I'd warned him was going to come. Maybe now he'd finally realized that I was right in trying to push him away. It was better that he figured this out now, rather than months from now when we were both too emotionally invested.

As I considered that, I admitted it was already too late for me. This was going to hurt. One upside to a lack of dating was also limited experience with rejection. I'd never had my heart broken, so I guess I was due. My body tingled with awareness at sensing him behind me. His body radiated heat that called me to him. I wanted to touch him. Feel him touch me. Kiss me. I was about to lose that right.

With my eyes focused on the floor, a reluctantly turned around, and then walked out of the kitchen to my room. I noticed Emmett had retreated to his room. I wondered if he knew it was coming and just wanted to offer me the dignity of not watching it happen.

I pushed open my bedroom door and walked to the bed. Exhausted—emotionally and physically—I leaned slightly to put both of my palms flat on the mattress. It took all the effort I could muster to keep my breathing quiet, but it was coming with labored force. Edward clicked the door shut behind him. Several seconds passed in total silence. Every one felt like a stab through my chest.

Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. If he didn't know how to just say goodbye, I'd do it for him. "I'm sorry," I said in defeat.

"For what?" His tone was cold, which made me flinch. Was he going to drag this out of me for retribution? Had I really angered him that much?

"For everything," I conceded. "For not pushing hard enough. For what happened at the restaurant. For letting myself want this too much. And especially for dragging you into my problems." My words fought past the lump in my throat until I didn't think I could breath anymore. "No one is going to blame you for leaving. I won't hate you."

"_Angel_," Edward breathed the pained word as he caught me up, banded his arms around my stomach, and pulled by back against his chest.

"Please don't," I begged as I slumped into him. My heart couldn't take my pain but my body needed him. "Don't give me this if I can't keep you."

"You have me," he purred into my neck. "Why would I go now?"

"Because," I strangled out, "I'm a fucking train wreck. If this is about chivalry or that hero complex, I can handle guys like Paul." Edward growled behind me, his muscles flexing. "Whatever," I said, exasperated. "I have Emmett and Jasper. You don't have an obligation to me. I don't want you sticking around out of pity."

"You think I pity you?" His voice was dark and rough at my ear, but just above a whisper. "I consumed with you, Bella. Haven't you heard a word I've said?"

"Edward—"

He turned me in his arms roughly. Fisting one hand in my hair and the other against the small of my back, he sealed his mouth over mine and moaned with utter abandon. I'd never heard a more erotic sound from a man. I was stunted in responding, and it only seemed to further exacerbate Edward's determination.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth with urgency, insisting that I believe his body if I wouldn't trust his words. I didn't want to give in to him if his physical attraction was all that kept him near me, but my body betrayed me. It answered only to him. I pulled myself up his chest by linking my fingers behind his neck. He groaned as he felt me accept him.

After a moment of franticly clutching at each other, Edward grabbed my ass and hoisted me up. Immediately, I wrapped my legs around his hips. He was hard. "Tell me, Bella…" Edward pulled his lips from mine and backed me up against the door to my closet. "What do I have to do to make you believe me?"

His hard glare pinned me back. I didn't know what to say to that, and that was maybe the worst part. What could he do? It wasn't his fault that I couldn't conceive of why Edward would want me. It certainly wasn't for a lack of trying on his part. "You feel what you do to me…here?" Edward thrust against me. Gasping, I felt every hard inch of him pressing between my legs. "Why can't you feel what you're doing to here?" He yanked one of my hands from his neck to press it over his heart.

"_Edward…_" My face collapsed into the crook of his neck, clutching him as tightly as possible with one hand around his neck.

"You're so determined to fight me." He pulled us from the door, moving gracefully across the room and through the bathroom door. Gently, Edward sat me on the edge of the tub. I released him reluctantly, but could only stare at the floor. Without a word, Edward moved to put the plug in the tub and turn on the faucet. I looked up at him, confused.

Edward kneeled down to meet me at eye level. "Take some time to yourself to relax. When you're done, we'll talk about why you're so convinced that some asshole assaulting you is cause for me to abandon you." He stroked the pad of this thumb over my cheek, smiling kindly at me. When he got up to leave me, my hand lurched out to catch his. "Bella?"

I didn't think I had the words to ask him for what I wanted, so I tugged him harder. I needed him to stay. I was too afraid that when I walked back into that room, he'd be gone. It was irrational and unwarranted, but it was there, nonetheless.

Understanding me, he pulled his hand free of me to lift his shirt over his head. Discolored and battered, he was still beautiful. He kept his eyes firmly fixed with mine as he slid his jeans to the floor. Waiting for a beat to appraise me, Edward removed his boxer briefs. The man was stunningly magnificent. I raked my eyes down his body, and stopped when I reached his long, thick erection. The lip biting was just an involuntary reaction.

"This isn't for that, love." Edward took me by both hands and stood me up. His expression was soft and full of adoration. Tentatively, like he was afraid I'd suddenly come to and scream, he slid his fingers under the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms for him, letting him pull it above my head. Lovingly, he placed several soft kisses against my cheek, my jaw, my neck, and across my shoulder. Under his attentions, my body was trembling for him.

With his strong arms wrapped around me, my face gently pressed to his chest, he reached behind me to deftly unhook my bra. Reverently, he slid the straps down to expose my breasts. Edward went to great lengths to offer me an odd sense of privacy. He kept his eyes locked with mine while he unfastened my jeans and slid them past my butt, letting me shimmy and step out of them and my panties without his help. Naked and pressed against each other, Edward cradled to me his chest, running his hand soothingly down my hair.

"I'm not going to do anything you don't ask for, Bella." He whispered into my ear, keeping his hands in my hair or at the small of my back. "Do you believe me?"

"Yes," I breathed.

Keeping my hand in his, Edward pulled away to turn the faucet off and test the water. Without releasing me, he bent down and pulled his smartphone out of his jeans pocket. As he stepped into the wide garden tub, Edward swiped his fingers over the screen a few times. The raspy, soulful voice of Jakob Dylan filled the space from the small speaker of his phone. It was just enough to offer a quiet distraction from the suffocating silence between us.

Following his lead, I stepped into the tub. He slowly sank down into the water, placing his back against edge, and spreading his legs to give me a place to sit. I lowered myself into his embrace to rest my back against his warm, wet chest. The comforting heat of the water worked quickly to relax some of then tension from my muscles, and I sighed as I slid further into the water.

Three songs went by while Edward and I sat in the tub without speaking a word. Periodically, he nudged the faucet to let more hot water maintain the warm, sumptuous temperature. It didn't matter; I was always burning when he held me. Edward massaged my shoulders with expert precision, forcing small moans from my lips. From there, he worked on my arms one at a time. When his hands came to rest on my stomach, I knew he'd run out of acceptably chaste places to touch me, despite the fact that his erection was still pressing into my back.

"I'm not afraid of you," I whispered to him with my eyes closed and my hands on the outside of his thighs. He squeezed my tighter.

"I have to be careful, love." He was terrified to touch me, but I wasn't entirely certain why that was. I'd made it abundantly clear, I thought, that I was needy for him. His reluctance was puzzling.

"I have to tell you something, and I want to preface this by saying that it was entirely my fault. I pressed the issue. If you're going to get mad, get mad at me."

"I can't," he said with steadfast conviction.

I took in a deep, shaky breath to prepare myself. Maybe he was under the impression that I was somehow magically unique in not flaring his temper, but in his place, my admission would surely set me off. "I know." That's as much as came out in my first attempt.

"Good," he replied. He pulled my closer.

"No, Edward. I _know_. I cornered Jasper and made him tell me because I wanted to understand why he was trying so hard to keep me from you." Edward remained completely still, except for his steady breathing.

"And?" His voice was calm and even.

"And that's it. I feel awful because you've been so understanding in not pressing me to talk about my past—I appreciate that. I shouldn't have gone digging like that, but honestly, I didn't have any idea what he was going to tell me. I just thought it was about jealousy or some grudge between you because of Alice." I took a deep breath after my disjointed rant, but the floodgates were open. "I really wish I could just tell you and make us even, but really, it is better if you don't know. It would only draw you into my trouble. You're better off not knowing."

"Shh…" Edward kissed my hair and down to my shoulder. "I'm glad you know. I would have told you if you asked, but you didn't. It isn't exactly the kind of thing that you just bring up in conversation."

True. I hadn't asked him. Every time I hit a sensitive subject with Edward, I backed away from it. I preferred to keep the boundaries of my privacy drawn broadly. In protecting myself, I was giving him the same benefit. Only, Edward wasn't so reluctant as I'd assumed. "Jasper says that's why you fight; that it helps keep you focused and you've learned to control it more."

"He's partially correct. I could be picking fights in bars and getting arrested, or I could get paid for it. When he presented the option that way, it seemed like the logical choice." He paused for a moment, inhaling deeply. "Training helps," he clarified. "As you pointed out, working with my masters in Brazil and Thailand is as much about the physical as it is the metaphysical. Spiritual, I suppose."

Edward entwined his fingers with mine, closing his legs to bring more of our bodies into contact. "Jasper helps, in his own way." I breathed out a laugh, incredulous at the idea. "Sincerely. He's very commanding and confrontational during our sessions—"

"All the time," I sated flatly.

"Indeed," Edward kissed my cheek, and I felt the smile on his lips. "However, there is a method to his madness. He keeps me on this perpetual razor's edge of my temper. He's constantly goading me and prodding my rage. That's helped me learn to operate at that level of severity without losing control. Essentially, he's helped me push the boundary of my emotional breaking point."

"Jasper's always been good at that," I agreed, thinking fondly of my best friend and constant tormentor. "He's very good at manipulating people's emotions because he's always so collected and calm. He just waits until the other person loses it and then he can use that to his advantage." Again, I chuckled to myself.

"See, I tend to fluctuate emotionally. I can be all over the place. When he is so deadpan and won't rise to me, it really gets under my skin. That's what he does when we're arguing and he wants to keep the upper hand."

A slight shiver ran down my spine. Despite my contentment to stay in the tub talking to Edward for the rest of the night, I was getting a little chilly. "Let's get you dried off," he commented. Edward slid out from behind me to help me stand. Getting out of the tub first, he found two fresh towels in the linen closet. Before drying himself, he held out a towel to wrap me in a terrycloth cocoon. Very gently, he rubbed into my back and shoulders. When he released me with uncertainty, I took over drying my legs and chest.

Edward quickly dried himself while I released the drain in the tub and pulled out another towel for my hair. After squeezing out the excess moisture, I twisted my hair up in a bun. Edward reached for his clothes with his towel secured around his hips, but I stopped his hand.

"Don't." He met my eyes with curiosity, but pulled his hand back. It was time that I gave him some reassurance. I clasped his hand in mine and pulled him out to the bedroom. Tugging him along, I sat on the bed with my towel tucked in under my arms. With a little coaxing, I got him to sit back against the headboard so that I could curl in between his legs and resume our previous position. It felt so comfortable and easy to be with him that way; I wasn't ready to release him.

When I was settled with my head against his chest, he banded his arms around my stomach. "I like this," I told him with a sigh. Our eyes met in the mirror sitting on the dresser a few feet away. His tussled hair fanned out in all directions, giving him a look that suggested activities that were more scandalous than had taken place in that tub.

"Me too, angel." Edward kissed the top of my head, exhaling tiredly. It was nearly nine at night according to the bedside clock.

"What time do you have to be up tomorrow?" I wasn't in a hurry to rush him off, but I had to be mindful that Jasper was going to be kicking his ass in the morning.

"Five," he said indifferently. I assumed he was used to it by now. I typically refused to acknowledge such an absurd hour.

"I'm not kicking you out, so you have to tell me when you need to go. I don't want Jasper giving you a hard time for being too tired in the morning."

"I'm not leaving." Edward proceeded to kiss down my bare neck in a slow path to my shoulder. "I've got my gym bag packed in the trunk."

"Awfully optimistic. Aren't you, Mr. Cullen?" I gave him a falsely admonishing look in the mirror, and he didn't buy it for a second.

"No expectations. I just like to be prepared." Though his face was buried in the crook of my neck, I felt him smirk against my skin.

"Mmm-hmm. Right."

"If you don't want me to stay…" He teased me; well aware I wasn't sending him off.

"I'm not letting you out of this bed," I told him definitively.

"Good. However, I do have one stipulation." I angled my head to catch his eyes, arching my brow in anticipation. "If I don't have anything to sleep in, neither do you." I started to bite my lip, but Edward nipped at my jaw to discourage me. "Behave," he warned softly.

"Kay," I surrendered. "But you have to explain something to me…" I shifted in his arms to lay my legs over his left. He kept me cradled upright. "Why are you afraid to touch me? You've been so careful with me."

Edward closed his eyes, hiding from me. I reached up and pressed my hand to his cheek to urge him not to retreat. "Please tell me."

He wouldn't open his eyes, but his lips parted. "We both have triggers, Bella. I understand what that's like." He paused again on a long breath. "If you ever freaked out when I touched you, it would gut me. I want you," he confessed honestly, "but I'm completely satisfied to have whatever you're willing to give. I won't ever try to push you into a level of intimacy that you aren't comfortable with."

My eyes went wide and my breath caught in my throat. _Oh, no!_ I'd let him believe the worst since the day he pulled away from me on Elizabeth. I'd snapped at him and he ran from me, terrified that he'd hit a nerve. He had, but not that. Not for that reason. "Edward," I called his name forcefully, demanding that he look at me. "Open your eyes." He did.

"I wasn't raped." It broke my heart that I hadn't seen this for myself. He was trying so hard to be accommodating and careful with me, and I'd been feeling somewhat slighted that he wasn't making more advances. "That's not what happened."

In disbelief, and then relief, Edward stared into my eyes. He was riveted to me for several seconds before he exhaled in a gust. I felt him relax around me. "Damn it, Bella. I'm so sorry. I thought—"

"I know. I should have realized that sooner. I gave you every reason to believe that after what happened on your boat. I'm sorry."

"No, angel. Don't apologize." He clutched me tightly, pulling me in a sincere hug. "You have no idea…"

I turned in his lap again to face away from him. Putting him through the torment of believing such a horrible thing was enough to push me over the edge of my own fear and trepidation. Ultimately, sharing this little bit would have to be enough to show him that I did trust him, but that I was just protecting him from the worst of the truth. I pulled my towel down, bending forward to fully expose my back. "Bella, what are you-?"

"Look," I told him simply. Edward was silent for a few seconds, obviously scanning me for whatever it was I wanted him to see. I felt his gentle fingers run down the length of my spine, stopping over the slight scar that wasn't terribly noticeable if you weren't looking for it. Edward traced the scar tissue delicately.

"I had to have two vertebrae fused. This is as far as I can bend over." It wasn't much, but then, I'd never been able to touch my toes.

"Christ, love. What-?" He cut himself off, remembering that he'd promised not to ask. It was my turn to tell.

I sat up, wrapping my towel around my chest again. Edward closed me in his arms. He pulled the comforter up around our bodies, shielding me. "When Jasper and Emmett saw you the night of your attack, they must have been having flashbacks." I laid my head back against Edward's chest. I closed my eyes, inhaling him and savoring the feel of his strong body caging me. "Except you were a lot better off. I spent three weeks in a coma."

Edward didn't say a word. I didn't think he was even breathing, so I continued. "I was in bed asleep before it happened. This was in my old apartment. My room was pitch black when I opened my eyes. I thought I heard someone come into my room. I stayed quiet for a minute, but didn't hear anything, so I figured it was just a dream or my imagination, and closed my eyes again. I literally didn't see it coming when he yanked me by the hair to pull me onto the floor. The first thing I remember is getting knocked across the face. It was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life. I must have bitten my tongue or something, because my mouth filled with blood. The next and last thing I remember was getting kicked in the back of the head.

Jasper told me that he and Emmett came looking for me the next morning when I missed work and didn't answer the phone. They found the front door busted open. Then they found me unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood. Emmett thought I was dead the moment he saw me. Like I said, I woke up in the hospital three weeks later. All in all, I had three broken ribs, a broken arm, the spinal injury, a skull fracture—"

"_Stop,"_ Edward begged me in a pained whisper. As much as this was hurting him, I also felt the phantom pains. Edward was shaking around me. His breath was coming out across my shoulders in heavy, short pants.

"Since I never saw who it was, and my memory was almost nonexistent, I wasn't much help to the police as witness. They went through my apartment looking for fingerprints, but they never found anything useful. Every set that didn't belong to me belonged to someone who'd been there recently with legitimate cause.

Everyone was real sympathetic and apologetic, but the case was dropped within a month. I don't remember if I told you, but my dad was the police chief here before he died. The guys on the force were falling all over themselves to offer to help me in any way they could, but no one seemed willing to help in the one way that mattered. I told them who was in my room that night—I just knew. Without any kind of proof, and knowing that I was an unreliable witness, they couldn't hold him. He had an alibi, so that was it. He got off."

"_Bella_—" I knew what he was going to say. Even if I hadn't heard it the first time, the darkly violent tone of his voice and the shaking, clenching action of his body would have been a clear indicator.

"I told you, Edward. He's gone. Even—"

"I have considerable resources," he growled behind me. The sound of it sent a shiver through me. Edward gripped me tighter.

"Even if you could find him," I continued while pointedly ignoring his statement, "I wouldn't let you go after him." I was living with the regret of letting Jasper and Emmett get involved. In all truth, I couldn't have stopped them. "No one else deserves to have their life ruined over me." I'd brought down hell on my two best friends. Because of me, they'd have to live the lie, too.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." Edward deflated, apparently resigned to drop it. There was nothing left to be done.

"I know." I was spent. I had nothing left for the night, and all I wanted was to take comfort in keeping Edward near me. I pulled my towel from around my body and let it fall to the floor. Without a word, I slid out from Edward's arms to lie down. Reading my intention, Edward turned off the bedside lamp, discarded his towel, and slid in next to me. When he was settled on his back, I curled around him to drape my leg over his bare hips. He pulled me closer, reaching my hand up to lie across his heart.

"No one will every hurt you again," Edward said with his lips pressed to the top of my head. "I won't let them." He could have told me the sky was blue and his voice wouldn't have carried more certainty or conviction.

"I trust you."

After several quiet minutes in the dark, I started to drift off. Just before sleep took me, I thought I heard Edward say something, though it was barely a whisper.

_I love you, too._

_**This was a tough chapter to write while trying to properly convey the stages of Bella's mental and emotional state. I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know that you think. **_

_**Up next, we'll slip into Edward's mind through his POV. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

When I woke at seven in the morning, the light was just starting to flood in through my large window. I blinked at the brightness, my hand stretched out to find only soft fabric where Edward's warm body had been. Closing my eyes and breathing deeply, I could still recall with perfect clarity how his warm, smooth skin felt under my fingers. It would have been easy to believe it all a dream.

Men like Edward just didn't exist. Not for me. It was an indisputable fact that he could walk into a room and walk out with any woman he wanted. He didn't need the money, the education, or even to say a word; he had those eyes that promised everything a woman craved from a man. He was strong, powerful, and absurdly sexy. Not just for his body, but because he composed himself with such assured confidence. What's more, he was the rare sort of man whose confidence didn't translate into being an insufferable jerk.

So, why the hell did he want me? I never went through the awkward phase of putting myself down for my outward appearance. I believed I was averagely pretty. I knew I was a good person and of reasonable intelligence. I had a few talents and useful skills. I was a perfectly acceptable girlfriend, but not special. Not so unique and captivating as to draw the attention of a god. Edward was so far out of my league, that it seemed an impossible goal to hope to keep him.

A second later, the alarm on my phone went off, telling me it was time to get ready for my first day with Emmett at the gym. I pulled the ringing thing from the nightstand, swiping my finger over the screen to shut it up. I'd never been a morning person, and an alarm tone had yet to be devised that didn't irritate me. However, the image staring back at me on the screen erased all of my moody annoyance.

There was a photo of me sleeping with my head on Edward's chest, my hand over his heart, exactly as I was when I first closed my eyes. My hair was wild around my face. Above me, Edward looked into the lens with the most serene, content expression. We were both bathed in the spotlight of the flash, his hair a messy mane, and green eyes bright in the light. He had a little morning stubble around his mouth and jaw, looking all bed-mussed and delectable. He was gorgeous, staring back at me through the screen.

He knew, because he understood me more than time should have allowed. He anticipated my waking up to want to disprove everything we'd shared last night. I had a tendency to deflate myself, kick myself down, if only to lower expectations and stave off disappointment.

I poured over that photo for several minutes, reluctant to let it go. Just before getting out of bed, I forwarded the photo as a text message to Edward, letting him know that I'd seen it and it was appreciated. I didn't have anything cute or clever to say, so I didn't.

I'd used up my stalling time, so showering and getting dressed was a quick affair. I put on a pair of jeans and the dark blue T-shirt with the gym's name emblazoned in white across the front: _Last Resort_. I pulled on my gray Converse, pulled my hair back in a ponytail, and took one last breath to prepare myself. Emmett was going to be impossible.

I found him on the couch watching morning cartoons. He was so predictable. Without turning to look at me, he spoke. "There are bagels on the table, if you're hungry."

"Thanks." I walked into the kitchen, first turning to the fridge, where I pulled out a to-go bottle of orange juice and the tub of strawberry cream cheese I'd picked out at the grocery store. There were several pre-packaged food items I'd missed while I was traveling and without a real kitchen of my own. This was one of them.

Using a paper towel as a plate, I prepared my bagel, and then took it into the living room to take a seat next to Emmett. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Staring at the side of his cherub-like face, I broke the seal. "I hope we didn't keep you up last night, what with all the screaming and sexy sounds." I kept my face perfectly smooth, doing well to hide the smile that wanted to poke through.

"Nope, didn't hear a peep. I don't think you were doing it right." He was really good at this game. Emmett's kind brown eyes stayed focused on the television while he dutifully ignored my attempt to tease him.

"Really? Because a priest came by after he heard the second coming of Christ was taking place in my bedroom." I watched him, waiting, anticipating the boisterous laugh that would start as a muffled chuckle. He was holding out on me. Emmett didn't want to give in before he could find a way to embarrass me.

"Huh," I nodded to myself, "because I thought for sure, that when the fire department showed up to turn the hose on us, that you would have heard the loud cheering section that gathered to watch."

"Really," Emmett shrugged. "I slept right through it all. But good for you, Bells." He patted me on the leg in a placating gesture, still more interested in watching the animated story on the TV.

_Well, damn. I'm losing my touch._

"I didn't think you liked guys with turtlenecks."

"He doesn't have-"

"You _did_ do the naughty with him!" Emmett's eyes widened as he cornered me, turning on me with his amused accusation. "You dirty girl."

_Fuck!_ I'd fallen for it like a sucker. Walked right through the door. "No," I groaned. "I didn't."

"Bullshit! I saw him this morning and he seemed pretty pleased with himself." Emmett poked at my shoulder, prodding me to give up the details of the sordid night that he was constructing in his mind.

"Well, then I must be really good, because I didn't touch him." Okay, that was exactly true, but I didn't touch him _that way_. No, if Edward left here with a smile on his face, it was likely the same one I had when I saw the photo he left me. Again, that made me smile.

"But you saw the goods." Emmett arched his dark eyebrow to press me. He was grinning from ear to ear. Sometimes I forgot he wasn't a thirteen-year-old girl. No, not a girl, just a complete pervert.

"Yes," I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "All looking and no touching, okay? We took a bath. That's it. I actually thought we were already breaking up. He spent the night convincing me that I was being stupid for thinking that.

"Yeah, he did." Emmett's silly tone, full of innuendo, was remarkably far off base. I rolled my eyes again, amazed at his immaturity, but hardly holding back my own giggle.

"I'm serious. Nothing juicy to report. It was totally innocent." I gave Emmett a pleading look, begging him to drop it. Ordinarily, I'd just let him think whatever he wanted, but not now. Edward was special, what we were trying to start was special to me; I didn't want to cheapen it. Emmett had never seen me all hung up on a guy.

"Okay." He put his hands up in surrender. "Not another peep out of me."

"Thank you." I nodded, relieved.

There was a brief pause as Emmett turned off the television. His demeanor changed, becoming more serious. I eyed him suspiciously. "I gave him the talk before he left this morning."

"Emm…" I sighed at where this was going. Edward was surely in for an earful from Jasper, I was hoping that maybe Emmett would take it easy on him.

"I like him, Bells. I've got no problem with you two; that's Jasper's thing. Still, I'll break his damn legs if he hurts my sister."

That threat was all the more powerful coming from Emmett. Not for the secret that we shared, and not because he absolutely meant it, but because Emmett was probably one of the few—maybe the only—guys on the island that could take Edward. Emm had to have several pounds of solid muscle on Edward.

My expression softened. I loved my brother, even if he was an immature child sometimes. I don't how I would have survived without him, and I never wanted to find out. He was always in my corner, no matter what. His loyalty to me was unwavering and unquestionable. I threw my juice and bagel on the ottoman to wrap my arms around his thick neck. I squeezed him tight. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Obviously."

…

The Last Resort gym wasn't much to look at from the outside, just a big cinderblock building with white paint chipping off the walls. Above the double glass doors, a painted sign in red and blue announced the name. Emmett's gym boasted the distinction of being the southernmost martial arts and boxing training facility in the continental United States.

Inside, Emmett had gone to considerable lengths to modernize the gym he'd bought off the previous owner. The lobby, where trainers took turns in two-hour shifts to man the front desk, was painted blue with white tiled floors. To the left was Emmett's office, a small window behind the reception desk giving him a view of the lobby at all times.

A wide hallway led to a series of storage rooms, opening up to the fitness floor. The space was massive with high, exposed steel beam ceilings. To the left was the area designated for free weights and workout machines of every sort. A long row of treadmills went all the way to the far wall. To the right, a sparring cage was situated near the back wall. The immediate area was covered in blue mats, and in the corner were several suspended punching bags and sparring dummies.

To either side of the hallway were the locker rooms. The entire interior wall of the gym was painted a light gray, with three red, white, and blue stripes circling the walls.

I didn't immediately see Edward, but he was likely being put through the motions with Jasper, and thoroughly embedded in his training routine by now. The gym wasn't especially busy, but crowded enough to make it difficult to pick out two people among the black forest of workout equipment and sweaty bodies.

Emmett and I spent most of the morning getting me acquainted with his payroll and accounting software, showing me where he saved his spreadsheet files on the server, and generally explaining what he needed from me. I was impressed at how organized Emmett had become, now that he was running his own business. It really made me proud how Emmett had taught himself and fully taken command of growing the gym.

In the early days of the first incarnation of this gym, it had been a favorite spot for off-post recreation for Navy sailors in the fifties. Now that there was a much smaller military presence in Key West, it was Emmett's idea to shift the focus to martial arts and boxing. He sank a great deal of his start-up money and early revenue in outfitting the gym with new equipment. The place was well maintained, a credit to how meticulous Emmett had become where his business was concerned.

Just before noon, he toured me around the floor to introduce me to his other trainers. A few of them were locals, others he'd recruited away from other gyms in Florida and around the country. I saw Tyler jogging on a treadmill, and even Jake was in the corner doing pull-ups. Apparently, this was quite the place to be seen for the body-conscious male.

Of course, none of the half-naked, sweaty men on the planet could desensitize me to the sight of Edward running striking drills with Jasper. Emmett and I were standing with one of his trainers, Troy, I think, when my eyes fixed on Edward's powerful profile. He was dripping with sweat, wearing a white T-shirt and black basketball shorts, his damp hair swept back from his face.

I now understood what Jasper meant about his focus. Edward looked singularly tuned to his task, dancing around and jabbing with precision at the palm pads Jasper held up. His face, from the side, looked calm, but his fists were deadly weapons that shot out with perceptible force. He was six-foot-three of pure muscle and violent drive. Edward was predatory in the way he stalked Jasper around the mat, cat-like and dangerous.

"Cullen has a another groupie." Edward's name on Troy's lips called my attention back to the conversation at hand. Troy was short, leanly muscular, with a shaved head. I guessed him to be in his mid-thirties. I appraised the teasing look on his face, finally settling on his words.

"Another groupie?" My distaste for his insinuation poured out through my tone, and in the way my eyes narrowed at him.

"Knock it off," Emmett ordered. He gave Troy a stern look, reminding him that I was protected territory. I'd never seen Emmett in boss mode. Before I left town, I didn't spend much time in the gym except to stop by for lunch or pick up the guys.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Maybe it was a bad idea to be getting into a fight my first day, but I wasn't inclined to let that remark go.

"Kid's practically had a harem following him around since he started here," Troy shrugged. Calling Edward a "kid" was obviously meant as a putdown. Whoever Troy used to be, before he became a trainer, he certainly wasn't impressed by Edward's record. "Do yourself a favor... don't fall for a fighter."

_Jealous much?_

"I think it's your turn to watch the reception desk," Emmett responded harshly to Troy. That man would lose his job, and maybe a few teeth, if he didn't learn to keep his mouth shut. He should count himself lucky that it was Emmett, and not Edward, that heard his comment.

"I'm on lunch," Troy shot back with too much confidence.

_Oh, you silly, silly man._

"Not anymore." The hard line on Emmett's lip, his arms crossed, stated the discussion was over.

"There you are." My body lit up, humming with heat and excitement as Edward's sensual voice reached my ears. He wound his arms around my stomach from behind, pressing his sweaty body against my back. He smelled like male and work, and I loved it. "Troy." Edward greeted the now-embarrassed man evenly. He kissed his way down my neck, not a moment's hesitancy at showing his affection. Maybe he had heard a little of the conversation.

Troy stalked off, seeing that he'd made a total ass of himself. I didn't have great hopes for his future here. "You," I turned in Edward's arms, "have impeccable timing."

He smirked knowingly. His shirt was tossed over his shoulder, giving me a lovely view of his muscular chest, still healing from the remains of his bruises. Edward looked every bit the sort of man you didn't want to fuck with. "Never liked that guy."

"Don't listen to him," Emmett interjected, still irritated. "He's a good trainer, but he's got short-man's syndrome." I laughed a little at Emmett's assessment.

"Can I take you to lunch? I'm done for the day." Edward released me partially, keeping one arm around my waist as he towered over me.

"Can I? Can I, please?" I turned my hopeful eyes to Emmett, smiling. I didn't need to put on the act, Emm wasn't the tyrant he wanted to be, but the show got the laugh I was hoping for.

"Go," he nodded, rolling his eyes. "Bring me something back." Someone called Emmett's name as they walked in from the hallway, drawing his attention. He nodded to us, walking away.

"What about Jasper?" I glanced over to where I'd last seen him, but he was gone.

"He's showering," Edward informed me. "I think he's got plans with Alice."

…

After Edward had showered and changed, walking out to greet me in a tan pair of cargo pants and his Harvard Law T-shirt, we walked to a little deli a couple of blocks down from the gym. Edward and I were seated with our lunch. I was enjoying a yummy barbeque chicken wrap, while Edward was surviving on a roasted turkey sandwich on wheat bread. No cheese. No sauce. No salt. I felt bad for him.

"What?" Edward must have noticed the derisive way I was glaring at his lunch.

"I couldn't do it," I said, shaking my head. "I like variety and taste in my food."

"Jasper and I fought about my diet at first." He leaned back from the table, eyeing my wrap like it was tempting him. "After agreeing to try it his way for a few weeks, I acknowledged there was a marked improvement."

"He's usually right," I agreed with sigh. "It gets really old after two decades." My tone was frustrated, but in truth, I valued Jasper's guidance. I rarely told him as much. Where I could be stubborn and impulsive, Jasper was calm and calculating. We balanced each other out as much as we butted heads.

"Mmm…I can imagine." Edward sipped from his bottle of water while I guiltily nibbled on potato chips.

"Tell me about your next fight," I prodded him. I was more than a little eager to see Edward in the cage. I felt rather fortunate that I'd have the opportunity to watch him train. Honestly, I was fascinated. Years ago, when the guys were still competing, I attended every match.

"It is the week before Christmas in Atlanta. The guy is a Greco-Roman wrestling specialist, but not much of a striker." He had my full attention, and I wanted details. Seeing my genuine interest, Edward continued. His expression was all business. "He has more fights under his belt than I do, but his record is only about sixty percent. I'll have an advantage if I keep the fight standing up. If he does manage to take me down, my Jiu Jitsu will still afford me options on the ground."

"You sound confident," I responded with a bit of awe. He spoke so matter-of-factly, but his tone wasn't arrogant.

"I am," he confirmed. "On paper, I'm supposed to win this fight. It is mine to lose, based purely on our stats and experience." His assertion wasn't hubris. The even expression on his face communicated that Edward simply assessed his opponent methodically and concluded. It wasn't about emotion or pride. "He's the type that likes to ground-and-pound until he can get a submission from a rear-naked choke or an arm bar. He has heavy hands, and explosive power, but lacks finesse or a variety of technique."

"You've really never lost a fight?" For a time, I'd been obsessed with following the UFC. Emmett got me into it during college. We'd have Pay-Per-View parties at the apartment or hit up a bar in Gainesville that would have the fight playing on television. From what I knew of some of the better-known fighters, there weren't many that could hold on to an undefeated record for as many fights as Edward had. Granted, he wasn't fighting at that level, but it was still impressive.

"I've lost plenty of fights," Edward stated, punctuating his point by winking his black eye.

_Oh, right_. I rolled my eyes, chiding myself for the obvious.

He smiled. "I've had my ass handed to me more than a few times. The men I've trained with overseas have dedicated their lives to martial arts. I'd have to spend years to reach that level of discipline." Edward sat back, having finished his food during our discussion. "But no, I've never lost a professional fight."

"That's sexy." I held a straight face under Edward's keen and penetrating stare, his smoldering green eyes devouring me. Then it was too much. He was just entirely too consuming. I blushed, ducking my eyes. "Can I go to the fight?"

"You have some morbid fascination with watching me get hit in the face?" No, I hated the idea of someone hurting him. Perhaps I hadn't stopped to contemplate what it would feel like when I saw it happen. Edward seemed less concerned, grinning while he teased me.

"I want to watch you win." I wanted to be there when his hand was raised. I wanted to kiss him in front of a crowd of yelling spectators. I wanted to undress him frantically in the locker room afterward. My teeth pulled at my lip as I thought about victory sex.

"You're developing a fetish, aren't you, love?" His low and dark tone was just above a whisper as he leaned toward me from across the table. His eyes smoldered with reminders of what we were both desperate for.

"Maybe a little." I shrugged, a coy smile tugging at my lips.

Edward reached his hand out across the table to drag his thumb over my bottom lip. I leaned into him, reveling in his touch. Those powerful hands were capable of so much violence and destruction, but with me, he was gentle and tender. "Of course, I want you there. I'm not leaving you here alone."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

**Chapter 14**

**BPOV**

Standing in front of the stove, I was being accosted by a man-child with an overactive appetite. "Back off, Emm." I smacked his hand away with my wooden spoon as he tried to swipe a slice of chicken from the skillet I'd set aside. "Do that again and you'll be pulling back a bloody stump."

"I'm starving," he whined from behind me. Dinner was nearly ready, but the natives were getting restless. With Edward's help, we'd prepared chicken fajitas for the group. Well, the rest of us would be having fajitas. Edward was relegated to two breasts of baked chicken and a plate of steamed vegetables.

"Here," I turned around, handing Emmett the tray of tortillas and a bowl of fresh pico de gallo. "Make yourself useful." With his hands full, I shoved him off to put everything out on the table.

"You're mean in the kitchen." I forgave Emmett his indignant response. I knew as well as anyone that he could get downright cranky when he was hungry.

"You're adorable in the kitchen." Next to me, Edward bent down to kiss the top of my head. Little things like that were enough to get me all worked up. Edward was well aware that every little touch had me ready to pounce on him, and I think he enjoyed torturing me.

"I swear on all that is holy, woman. Feed. Me." Emmett growled his demand. When I turned around to scowl at the beast, he puffed out his chest and gave me the most intimidating Neanderthal glare he was capable of. I laughed.

"How can you live like this?" Alice, who had been setting places around the table with Jasper, gawked at Emmett's poor manners. "Honestly, Bella. You need to have this one trained." She turned her chin up at him, not amused.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but Jasper seems only to have discovered his manners since you've been around. When you're not here, he regresses." I winked as Jasper's look of false innocence.

He wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulders, smiling at me as he whispered in her ear. "Don't believe a word of it." I just shook my head at them and the stupidly cute look they shared. Edward had finished plating the rest of the food while we were bickering, so naturally, Emmett had taken his seat and dug right in. If the rest of us didn't sit, he wouldn't leave us a scrap.

For the next several minutes, the five of us ate and talked animatedly. I had to take a moment's pause to appreciate the scene. It was beyond gratifying to be back in the company of my brothers, but the addition of Alice and Edward into our lives filled a void I hadn't realized existed. I had been slightly nervous about the concept of "family" dinners with Jasper and Edward, but as it turned out, they demonstrated a genuine rapport. Once Jasper agreed to put his neurosis aside, it was easy to see the two men that had forged a sense of camaraderie over the last two years. They bantered and joked easily, swapping turns at teasing Alice and I.

Edward and Alice were sweet together. She idolized her brother, and for his part, I saw a sincere love and protectiveness for her. Alice was a handful, but Edward adored his sister. He truly was a strange amalgamation of contradictions and ironies.

Even if I hadn't seen it yet, I'd take Jasper's word for the violent man Edward could be. I was starting to understand the intensely passionate and sexual man he was, but at my kitchen table, he was so relaxed. As it turned out, he had a wicked sense of humor and a charming laugh that made him even more attractive.

Through the entirety of our meal, he couldn't be kept from touching me. I certainly wasn't complaining. Edward had been expertly lulling me into a catatonic state by brushing his fingers through the hair at my nape, when Alice called my name to pull me back from oblivion. "Hmm?"

"Tomorrow night. The Plaid Party at Tony's. Are you going?" The expectant and slightly impatient look on her face told me I'd been rudely ignoring her.

"I'm sorry." I sat up, glancing at Edward to find him looking rather proud of himself. He'd get his. "What's going on?" I directed my question back to Alice with an apologetic smile.

"Tony's is hosting a plaid party for Fantasy Fest. You're going, right?"

"Oh…umm…" I hadn't been paying much attention to the calendar of events through the week leading up to Halloween. Several nightly events took place around town as part of the annual festival. However, this was the first I was hearing of a particular party on our agenda. "I don't know. Are we?" I looked to Jasper and Emmett.

"I'm working," Jasper nodded, "so I'll be there."

"Got nothing better to do," Emmett shrugged. "The gym will empty out around five while the festival is going on, so we don't need to stay any later than that."

"What about you?" I smirked at Edward, intrigued by the idea of seeing in him in "fantasy" mode. Most of the parties across the island would be far less tame than plaid. In fact, more common themes tended toward fetish costumes and any variation on mythical creatures in nearly-nude states. Actually, after ten, it was pretty much just nude debauchery under the thin guise of a costume theme.

Edward turned those intense green eyes on me, as if he could simply throw the switch to make my entire body quiver. "I'm not letting you out on those streets without me."

"Perfect. I have a dress for you," Alice announced gleefully. I snapped my eyes to her, perplexed.

"A dress?" I understood that I'd need to outfit myself to the theme. Nevertheless, was a dress necessary? Furthermore, how had she planned for this?

"Of course, as long as you don't mind something hand-me-down. Oh my God!" Alice's excited squeak took my eardrums by surprise. "You two are going to look so cute together."

"You have a costume?" I turned my curious eyes back to Edward.

"I have an outfit," he clarified, "yes." I puzzled over him for a moment. Somehow, I just couldn't imagine Edward as the themed party type.

"Don't tell her," Alice interjected, "it is going to be a surprise for both of you. Oh, I can't wait." The pixie was vibrating in her seat.

"You should see what Emm's wearing," Jasper cracked. His mischievous smirk told me I wouldn't be disappointed. The guys and I had shared numerous Halloweens together, all ranging from slutty to hilarious. Emmett always delivered admirably.

"What?" I found a devilish smile on Emmett's baby face as I questioned him. "I want to see it, bring it out." To my confusion, the men at the table snorted, chuckled, and tried to bite back their laughter. Apparently I was the only one not in on the joke. "Why don't I get to know?"

"Because the look on your face is going to be priceless," Emmett responded. Next to me, he swung his heavy army over my shoulders and curled me to his chest. "I've got a spot on my wall that's been waiting a lifetime for this picture."

"Get your own," Edward threatened as he dragged my chair out of Emmett's side. "No man is putting portraits of my girlfriend over his bed." Someone clearly hadn't entirely moved on from his misplaced jealousy. It was amusing as much as it was a turn on. I was silly for thinking it, but Edward's jealousy was a major boost to my ego.

"Sorry, bro. I saw her first."

"Emmett!" I snapped my head around at Emmett's goading taunt. We'd all been having such a nice time. I really didn't want him agitating Edward for no reason.

"Try me, McCarty." Edward winked at me, his good humor not faltering. This was the first time I'd been given the opportunity to see him interacting on friendly terms with the guys. It was a relief.

…

After dinner, the five of us gathered in the living room to watch a movie. A small tiff had broken out over that decision. I was inclined to side with Emmett and Jasper on a James Bond flick—they had the entire catalogue on the shelf. Edward smirked at the suggestion, though I didn't know why. But it was Alice who put up a stink. I leaned toward action movies, Sci-fi, and stupid comedies. Naturally, Alice wanted a drama or romantic comedy. She was sorely disappointed in the guys' collection of DVDs.

Edward and I curled into one side of the sectional couch to lounge in the chaise. Like before, he pulled me between his legs to rest my back against his chest. Jasper had Alice cradled to his side on the opposite end.

For his part, Emmett didn't look at all uncomfortable to be sandwiched between two couples, but something would need to be done about his lack of a dating life. Perhaps it was just a hazard of spending all of his time at the gym. He was a great guy with a big heart; he deserved a good girl to take care of him like he'd always taken care of me.

"See," I nudged Edward, pointing to the screen, "that's a sexy car." I coveted Jasper's mustang, and Emm's Jeep was a lot of fun, but an Aston Martin was a seriously sexy piece of automotive machinery. Volvos were not. "Being an international spy and looking good in a suit is one thing, but that car seals the deal."

"Aston Martins do it for you?" Edward dragged his deftly seductive fingers under the hem of my tank top, caressing the flesh of my stomach.

"Absolutely. I'd do very naughty things on the hood of that car." I winked at him, biting my lip to coax his response. As I intended, he smiled menacingly before nipping at my neck.

"Damn it, Bella. I don't need to hear that." Jasper groaned from his side of the couch. Emmett snickered like a child. I had no pity for Jasper. Being around those two for so long, I'd heard my fair share of their crude remarks concerning women. Hell, I'd heard the moaning and headboards banging against the walls.

"What?" I smiled innocently at him. Alice shared a glance with Edward as she giggled to herself.

"We're going to revisit this conversation, love." Edward's whispered words were a threat as much as a promise. His low and smooth tone unleashed a heated wave through my body.

For the next two hours, I was less interested in the story playing out on the screen as I was with feeling Edward's body around mine. I listened to the steady rhythm of his heart, felt his breath travel across my neck, and trembled while he ran soothing strokes over my stomach, my arms, and across the tops of my thighs.

I really had no idea what I'd done to draw Edward's affection, which he seemed hell-bent to offer me, but I was grateful for the good fortune. In such a short time, I'd seen so many sides of the man that was constantly surprising me. While his natural resting state was intense to the point of intimidation, he easily slipped into comfortable states of relaxation with me. Likewise, when I wasn't totally inebriated by his body, I felt more calm and at ease that I had in years. My lust for him was strung tight, begging to break and be sated, but my anxiety was almost non-existent.

"Will you stay?" The credits started to roll on the screen. Emmett collected the empty bowl of popcorn, retreating to the kitchen. I turned my head to peer up at Edward. Like he'd professed the night at the bar, I didn't want to let him go. I wasn't sure if I could sleep without him anymore. The few hours we spent apart while I worked and he trained were already too much. I was in deep.

"Always, angel." Edward nuzzled his nose into my hair, inhaling deeply as he kissed my temple. He knew me too well for the short time we'd spent together. I had insecurities where this relationship was concerned. Edward wanted me, I believed that much, but all of it felt like a fragile glass ball teetering on the edge of an uneven shelf; the whole thing could shatter at any moment.

"I've got an early showing in the morning, Jazz. You want to give me a ride home?" I looked over to where Alice was gathering her purse. She smiled kindly at me for a brief moment before returning her attention to Jasper. That girl really was a lifesaver. I wasn't ready for the awkward moment of Jasper watching Edward follow me into my room. It was one thing to understand we'd spent night together, it was another to watch it happen. I wasn't embarrassed, but Jasper really didn't need the visual.

"Of course, babe." He nodded to Edward, glancing only for a moment to meet my eyes. I had to guess that was man-code. We'd all have some adjusting to do. I couldn't imagine what it was like for Edward to watch a man go home with is sister. He was certainly used to it by now, but still. Perhaps now, Jasper and Edward understood each other a little better.

Jasper escorted Alice outside. Edward followed them to get his bag from his car. A moment later, he returned, but passed us by to head into my room. Taking advantage of a second alone, Emmett cornered me in the kitchen. "Do I need to sleep with headphones on?" The stupid grin on his face was absurd. He narrowed his sly brown eyes, those adorable dimples forming in the crease of his smile.

"Definitely, we're tearing out the drywall and installing a swing over the bed." I leaned against the counter while he chugged down a glass of milk. I was impressed that he'd learned to stop drinking from the jug. That was an improvement. He was almost civilized.

"You're such a pervert, Bells." He laughed to himself, easily dismissing my comment. Emmett was always more than happy to share every dirty detail of his conquests, but I preferred some sense of privacy. Jokes were a much easier way of deflecting his attention.

"Where do you think I got it from?" I poked him in the stomach, to which he feigned injury.

"Just remember," he smirked as he put the milk back in the fridge, "Edward's my meal ticket. Don't break him."

"Go to bed, Emmett." I shoved at him, pushing him along. Edward entered as we crossed into the living room.

"Watch out for her, she's a biter." Emmett grinned shamelessly as he shot the comment at Edward. I smacked him on the arm, my face flushing red. He'd pay for that. "See? Violent."

"Go!" Emmett dodged me before I could hand him another jab, winking at me as he made his way to his bedroom. "I can't wait until he tries to bring a girl home." My eyes glared down the hall. Edward came up behind me, banding his arms around my stomach. My irritation evaporated with the warmth he pressed against me.

"A biter?" Edward's teasing voice was punctuated by a little nip on my shoulder. God, I really loved it when he did that. "And how would Emmett know that?"

"Stupid story that isn't nearly as interesting as it sounds." Actually, it was embarrassing. Edward released me to take my hand and lead us to my bedroom. Inside, he turned to level his fierce gaze at me. _Shit._

"I want to know." His curiosity had been piqued. Nothing I said or did would encourage him to let this go. I recognized the firm set of his jaw and the intensely penetrating stare.

I sighed in resignation, mentally marking down that I would get Emmett back for starting this. I plopped down on the bed without looking at Edward. "Emmett only heard this story secondhand from Jasper. The long and short of it is that I was once sent home from day care for biting another kid."

I cringed at myself. I had no memory of the event, it was too long ago, but I had to sit through a retelling of that story by my father more than once. He and Jasper had always gotten a kick out of poking fun at me.

"Ms. Swan, I'm surprised at you." I balked at Edward's amused tone. He was enjoying this too much.

"Whatever." I stood, pushing Edward out of the way to get to my dresser drawer. "The kid probably had it coming." I yanked a pair of boy shorts and a camisole from my drawer, closing it with a little too much force. Passing Edward, I proceeded into the bathroom, shutting him out. I noticed his toothbrush on the edge of my sink. That actually made me smile.

"Am I being punished?" There was still humor in his voice as he called to me through the door.

"Yes. You'll learn not to tease the girl you're sleeping with." I wasn't genuinely upset with him, it was such a trivial thing, but I wasn't good at showing grace in the face of humiliation. Tucked away in my solitude, I went about changing clothes and brushing my teeth. When I emerged, I found Edward sprawled out on my bed in the same black pajama pants he'd worn the night on Elizabeth. My resolve was broken.

"No fair," I scowled at him. Edward's gloriously bare chest was on full display for me, his arms tucked behind his head. I could hardly think, much less pretend to be annoyed. As my eyes scanned him, I quite vividly remembered what he looked like without the pants. And he was all mine.

"Bella, get over here." My breath caught when I finally peeled my eyes from his body to meet his face. His smoldering gaze matched the darkly commanding tone of his voice. There was no mistaking that look; lust and primal need absorbed his expression. My body flared with arousal and nervous energy. It didn't matter what I'd been thinking a moment ago, he commanded my body toward him. It was instinctive, not rational.

I moved to the bed. He grabbed me when I was in reach, effortlessly pulling me to straddle him. His hands firmly gripped my ribs. He was fully aroused beneath me. "Did you put this on just to torture me?"

My eyebrows screwed together as I appraised his deadly serious expression. Edward held me captive in his fierce stare. "No?" I didn't understand the question.

"You really don't know how tempting you are, do you?" Edward slid his hands up my sides, stopping just short of cupping my breasts. "How maddening it is to restrain myself from all the ways I want to take you." His hands traveled down my body, gliding over the outside of my ass, and then down to stroke the bare flesh of my thighs. I was on fire, scorching under his touch.

My mouth took off without me. "Who's stopping you?" I looked Edward squarely in the eyes, communicating my honesty. He'd been holding himself back as much as I was trying to be good and not ruin what we had only just started to build. However, we were both in pain. We both needed something, anything. This time, Edward was the one to hesitate. I took matters into my own hands. If he didn't know how desperately I craved him, I'd show him.

Ducking my eyes from his, I leaned in to lick across Edward's bottom lip. He didn't move, only parting his lips for me. I gently kissed him, first sucking hip soft lip between mine, and then biting into the tender flesh. I felt more than heard the vibrating sound that traveled up from his chest. When I didn't release my teeth right away, he clutched my hips to pull me closer against him. Doing so created a very pleasurable friction against his rigid length between my legs.

Licking my tongue across the spot I'd been torturing, I smoothed away the sting. Edward's tongue met mine as our kiss deepened. He tasted like mint, but also something uniquely him. Our mouths worked slowly against each other for a moment, gradually building in urgency and passion. When I dragged my nails across his scalp, Edward growled into my mouth. Abruptly, he threw us over, Edward landing on top of me between my legs.

He propped himself up on one elbow to keep the majority of his weight from resting on me. Even still, the feel of his hard body pinning mine to the bed was gratifying. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him closer as I writhed beneath him. Our lips never lost contact, as if the force of the universe ending couldn't pry us apart. He gripped one leg behind my knee, hitching it up his ribs. Edward ground himself against my core. When he moaned into my mouth, I knew he felt how went I was.

I was suffocating under him, both of us breathing heavily through our noses. I never wanted to breath again if it meant ending the fierce and needy kiss. Edward made the decision for me. He pulled his lips away, earning a whimper from me. I wasn't left wanting. Edward sensually kissed and licked a path down my neck, nipping his teeth against my heated flesh.

I dragged my nails down his back, arching into him. The promise of his impressively large erection thrusting between my legs threatened to unhinge my body from my mind. As it was, I was barely lucid. Everything that wasn't Edward's body insisting against mine was falling away from my reality. Why did I let either of us put clothes on?

"You're all I've thought about from the very first night," Edward whispered against my neck. His teeth dragged across my collarbone. "Your naked body pressed to mine during while you slept…" He licked over the red flesh he'd bitten, kissing a path upward. "Imagining burying myself inside your soft warmth…" I moaned at his erotic words, bucking my hips into his as he pressed me further into the bed. "Tasting your sweetness on my tongue…" Edward's tongue slid across my jaw. "Making you come around my cock with my name on your lips," he whispered his seductive fantasy against my ear, my body quaking under him.

"I'm right here," I exclaimed breathlessly. "I'm yours." Edward drew back, stilling between my legs. He hovered over me with is vibrant green eyes boring into mine. I urged him to make good on his promise.

"You're convinced that as soon as I've made love to you, we end." He spoke softly, his voice pure with understanding. "That isn't going to happen. This isn't a race to a finish line, Bella."

"Edward, please, I want you." I tugged at his neck, trying in vain to pull his lips to mine.

"Shh…" Edward pressed a tender kiss to my forehead, but I couldn't help but feel a painful twinge of rejection. I'd never thrown myself at a man. I'd never offered my body to be denied. "I know, love, but there is something I want to give you more." He kissed a gentle path down my temple, my cheek, stopping to meet my eyes. "You don't have to tell me why you're afraid, and what made you this way, but I can see it. Before I take anything from you, I'm going to give you back what you've lost."

I opened my mouth to protest, though I could hardly process what Edward had said. I barely understood my own trepidation for not having instigated sex with Edward, only that I didn't want to place him in the same category of the meaningless partners I'd had over the last two years. Edward was the furthest thing from meaningless. In the last few days, he'd become everything.

My pattern had been detachment and apathy; using men with the mutual understanding that a physical exchange was nothing more than meeting a temporary need. Of course, my need was as much about healing as anything. Yes, I recognized I was likely doing more damage than good. It wasn't exactly normal.

However, my rationalization had been that if I could take what I wanted, giving back as good as I got, I could somehow pave over the nightmares and memories. _He_ had only come after me because I wouldn't give him the one thing he wanted: my body. The only poor excuse for a relationship I'd ever had became a nightmare I couldn't live down.

My mind was spiraling, though it was fractions of a second before Edward sealed his smooth lips over mine to quench my desperation. He kissed me tenderly, reverently, calming me. My heart ached with such real pain that I couldn't breath, my body seized under Edward.

"You don't have to fix me," I whispered against his lips. My voice was strained. "I just want you. Now. Please."

"I keep telling you, love. You have me." I felt one of Edward's hands release me, slipping down between us. I gasped in a shaky breath as he trailed his long fingers down my stomach, between my thighs, to cup my sex.

"Edward?" I searched his eyes, confused and longing for him. With his lovely green eyes fixed with mine, he slowly stroked his fingers over my underwear. He had to feel how wet I was for him. My body was desperate.

He didn't answer me, only further stoking my desire with his ministrations. I writhed against his hand. Edward moved to the side of my face to suck on the skin under my jaw. I moaned, needy for him and completely at his mercy. I slipped my fingers into the waistband of his pants to tug them down, but he bit into my neck, painfully. His hand stilled as I cried out.

Edward whispered into my ear with his warm breath tickling my flesh. "I'm going to make you come. This isn't for me." He licked over the sting his teeth left behind. I watched him in fascination as he pulled back to sit on his heels. "These," he snapped the waistband of my black boy-short underwear with one long finger, the sensation was a shocking jolt across my skin, "do it for me." The predatory sensuality of his voice, coupled with the needy desire in his eyes, could be enough to bring my climax. "But I need them off."

Edward brought my feet up to rest on the tops of his thighs. He slowly slipped my underwear down my legs, rubbing his fingers against the fabric before discarding them to the floor. With deliberate precision, Edward slowly parted my legs before him. His eyes swept down my body, soaking in the sight of my naked sex exposed for him. "So gorgeous," he breathed.

With my feet planted flat on the mattress, Edward slid both hands from my knees to the apex of my thighs. He repeated the action several times, seemingly fixated in his compulsion. I watched him, nearly unable to blink, while my heart pounded and my breath came in expectant, short bursts.

After a moment, Edward bent between my legs to kiss the top of my left knee. His lips traveled to the inside of my thigh, and up to my heated core. Again, he pulled back to retrace his path, and again, he repeated the journey back and forth on my right leg. My hips rose to try and meet him each time Edward got closer to where I needed him. He wouldn't let me.

"I'm going to give this to you, love. You don't have to take it." Edward called my eyes to his and held them there. "I want you to stay very still." He bent forward between my legs, letting me feel his erection through his cotton pants, against my wet and naked sex. He wrapped both of his hands around my wrists, drawing them up above my head. "Keep them there," he ordered softly.

Edward sealed his lips to mine in a leading, stoking kiss that excited and prepared me. Our lips and tongues spoke for us, inviting and enjoying the other. He was slow and measured, not frantic and hungry. When he left me panting for breath, his lips began the descent to my neck, my shoulder, down the front of my shirt.

Over the fabric, he kneaded my breasts firmly. I exerted uncommon willpower to keep my hands above my head, as he'd said. Edward rolled one covered nipple between his fingers, as he licked at the other, pulling it between his teeth and tugging slightly. I cried out in pleasure, but when my hips rose of their own accord, I felt the stinging punishment of his forceful bite. "Stay still," he demanded quietly.

Edward switched his attention to my other nipple, replaying his attention of stroking one hard, sensitive pebble between his fingers while he licked and sucked on the other. Somehow, through the barrier of my shirt, it was all the more erotic. I watched, riveted, as he lifted the hem of my shirt to reveal my stomach. His smooth, taunting lips peppered a trail of kisses downward, stopping to dip his tongue in my navel. As he settled between my legs, kissing from one hipbone to the other, I was strung so tight, that I thought I'd simply snap from anticipation.

Edward inhaled deeply, his warm breath wafting out over my sex. He closed his eyes, a look of exhalant pleasure on his face, as he dragged his tongue between my folds. My entire body clenched, lightning shooting across every nerve. "You're so wet, love. You're dripping for me." I whimpered at his voice as much as his tongue. He spread my legs wide, opening me to him until I was fully exposed.

With is eyes firmly fixed on mine, Edward wrapped his lips around my clit, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue out. I fisted my hands in my pillow to keep from tugging at his hair. My eyes screwed shut as I worked to keep my voice from carrying to Emmett's room. "This is very nice, Bella." I forced myself to look down, finding Edward appraising my nakedness. He ran his fingers down between the folds of my heated flesh. "Your soft, bare cunt glistening."

A desperate, pleading sound of amazement and longing fell from my mouth. He was entirely too much. His words. His body. The look in his eyes communicated his desire for me—all of it. He had hardly begun and I was already falling apart. I didn't know it could feel like this. I didn't know I would ever have this.

Edward swept his tongue through my seam in several long torturous passes. As the dexterous muscle dipped inside me, his thumb worked in deliberate circles over my clit. It took all the sense and will I had left not to writhe against his mouth. He devoured me—body and mind—as he worked his mouth over my sex. A burning, tightening convulsion was quickly building in my gut. He'd have me crying out through my orgasm very soon.

"Watch me," he said in a husky voice that made me shiver. I hadn't even realized that my eyes were closed. I felt like my sense of vision had left me, replaced by overwhelming tactile sensations. I forced my eyes down to where Edward was buried between my legs. His messy bronze hair, which stuck out in soft strands in all directions, was remarkably vivid against the pale pallet of my thighs. Streaks of red, brown, and every shade between were cast in the muted light from the lamp next to my bed.

I watched him. I remained fixed to him as he slid one finger inside me and flicked his tongue relentlessly against the little bundle of nerves. The predatory sounds that spilled from Edward and into me only drove me faster toward climax. I arched my back, unable to stop the compulsion, as Edward slid another finger inside me. "You're so tight, love. So fucking beautiful."

I was fascinated in watching the muscles of his shoulders and biceps flex as he drove his fingers deeper. He began gently, lazily, but soon increased his forcefulness as my walls rhythmically clenched around him. His lips and tongue moved tirelessly in time to the thrusts of his fingers. My skin was flushed and damp with a slight sheen of sweat, every nerve and muscle coiled for a release. Edward felt it. He knew, because he understood my body.

Edward curled his fingers as he plunged inside me, hitting the spot that shattered me. I cried out his name in an unrestrained voice full of ecstasy. His mouth didn't relent while my body shuddered and convulsed violently around his fingers. He continued to drive into me, letting me grind myself against him to ride out my orgasm. I'd never felt such a powerful sensation in all my life. I'd gotten off plenty of times, always with my own help, but never had I allowed my mind to detach from my body to truly free myself.

Because I'd never felt safe. Never felt adored. Never felt wanted beyond the few minutes it would take to get through the messy part and be on my way. I was unyoked with Edward. That's what he wanted to give me. That's what I didn't know I'd lost because I never really had it. I'd never been with a man I loved. I loved Edward.

Before my body had fully returned to the Earth, I reached down and tugged at Edward's beautiful face. He seemed content to go for two, but I needed him, immediately. I pulled harder. My breathing was deep and heavy, my eyes wide with my realization. I needed him closer. Relenting, Edward climbed up my body to settle on top of me. He opened his mouth to say something, his eyes looking concerned at my expression, but I swallowed the first syllable.

I trapped his body to mine, banding my arms and legs around him tightly. I kissed him, tasting myself and not caring in the slightest. I had to be so much closer to him. I wanted to crawl inside him and be encased in his power, warmth, and protectiveness. My lips attacked his with frantic need. One of his hands propped him up while the other held the side of my head. He reciprocated my kiss willingly, but I sensed some of his hesitation, likely confused at my reaction. There would be no gentle coming down.

"Bella, what is it?" He pulled his lips just far enough to speak. I opened my eyes to find his lovely green emeralds staring down at me under heavy lips. "Tell me, love."

"I love you," I admitted, helpless to keep my feelings reserved for fear I might break our perfect moment.

"Angel…" Edward trailed his fingers down the side of my face, brushing the pad of his thumb under my eye. "I know." I stared at him; that wasn't the answer I expected. It didn't feel like fear, but it also wasn't reciprocation. I watched his eyes, seeking out an indication. My breath shortened.

"I've been telling you for days, love." He kissed over my forehead, my eyes, my cheek, across my face in soft, gentle caresses. "Don't you hear me at all?" Edward rolled to his side, taking me with him. Face to face, he secured my leg over his hip, his hand cupping the side of my face.

"Tell me," I whispered.

Edward held me in his eyes, in his palm; wrapped around his hard, warm body. "I love you, Bella."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

I was in a heady daze through Tuesday morning. I did my best to concentrate on spreadsheets and decimal points, thankful that Emmett had left me to work alone at his computer, but images from last night played prominently behind my eyes every time I blinked. With monumental effort, I restrained myself from seeking Edward out the moment I walked into the gym. Despite the almost overwhelming need to touch him, kiss him, and remind myself that it was real.

Indeed, there was a bounce in my step this morning. Emmett surely noticed, giving me a knowing smile while we ate breakfast, yet he kept to his word and didn't verbalize it. He seemed genuinely happy for me, and I was grateful for that. Emmett was the easygoing type; he was adaptable and generally just went with the flow. So long as Edward and I were on good terms, he'd just smile and let me enjoy it.

Like the morning before, I woke alone. However, Edward's scent on my sheets and the memory of his voice were enough to comfort the sense of loss I felt when my hand traced fabric and not warm, bare muscles. At one point during the night, I woke briefly, finding myself cradled to Edward's chest. We were both on our sides, facing each other, with Edward's arms gripping me tightly. I'd never felt more safe or protected in all my life. Standing in the center of a Fort Knox vault could not have provided more security than the powerful man that loved me.

For two years, since waking up in the hospital, I never slept through the night. At first, I was too terrified to sleep. Terrified that I wouldn't wake up again after my coma. Terrified that the moment I closed my eyes someone would be ripping me from my bed and dragging me to the floor. My record was seventy-two hours of wakefulness. In the seventy-third hour, I succumbed to being drugged by Jasper. I learned later, when I woke screaming in his bed, that my doctor from the hospital had given him the pills to grind up and put in my food.

Apparently, the decision had been made that if I didn't sleep at home they were going put me back in the hospital and sedate me. That was enough to convince me to take the pills for a few weeks. I still slept in Jasper's bed while he used an air mattress positioned at the foot of the bed. The second the pills wore off, I shot straight up in bed, screaming, and fighting Jasper off of me. He'd try to comfort me, assure me, but I would be wild and frantic with fear after the constant nightmares. I gave him more than a few bruises, but he always took it in stride, holding me while I sobbed into his neck. Once I started sleeping, Jasper and Emmett didn't.

The former nightmares stopped after there was nothing left to be afraid of, replaced by new phantoms. Still, that didn't keep me from jerking awake at the slightest sound.

Not anymore. It was only Edward's body twitching around me, his fingers gripping me a little tighter as he did so, that temporarily woke me. As my eyes opened on the sight of him, I inhaled deeply, exhaled contentedly, and easily drifted back to sleep in certain security.

I must have zoned out for a moment. I didn't even notice that Edward had been watching me from the threshold of the office until he cleared his throat to coax my attention. "Am I interrupting?"

I glanced at the time on my screen, seeing that it was five after noon. Edward was already showered and dressed in a white button-down shirt, slate gray suit jacket, and gray pants. I was impressed at seeing him so put-together, but also perplexed. "No." I saved the files I'd been working on, pushing back from the desk as he strolled in with a pleasant smile for me. "What's with all this?" I looked him up and down.

Edward walked around to my side of the desk and took a seat on the edge to face me. Dressed like that, he looked like he belonged in a well-appointed corner office with a view of a towering skyline. "Will you forgive me for skipping out on lunch today? I have an appointment."

"Sure," I shrugged indifferently, though I was a little disappointed. "Everything okay?"

"Just business I have to take care of, nothing to worry about." Edward smiled easily down at me, a little hint of adoration in his eyes. I guessed that "business" meant something to do with his father, so I didn't press it.

Eventually, I'd have to pluck up the nerve to have a more in-depth conversation about his past. However, now wasn't the time. I wanted to understand what Edward had been through, where he came from, but I didn't want to pry open old wounds. I preferred to live in the present.

"I'll miss you," I admitted. "It sort of sucks that we spend the morning in the same building and don't even see each other."

"Angel." Edward reached his hand out to pull me from my chair. I rose, letting him band his arms around my back. "You can come interrupt me as often as you'd like. Don't let Emmett or Jasper convince you otherwise."

"You won't get much training done this way," I remarked with a smirk. I slid my hands inside his jacket to reach around his back. Just the few hours without him since I woke up felt too long not to be touching him. I could certainly get used to Business Edward. He still hadn't shaved, and I was really starting to love the stubble look on him. "Besides, Emmett isn't paying me to watch his prized fighter get sweaty."

"I told you, I can make this very easy for you." Edward leaned in, placing his lips against my neck to tease and tempt me. He smelled so deliciously of mint, eucalyptus, and him. "If you don't want to stay home and be a kept woman, I'd be happy to buy the gym from Emmett, maybe go in as a partner. Then you you'd be free do as I please."

"As _you_ please?" I spoke the words with incredulity. Edward didn't pause his lip's travels across my flesh.

"Yes." His teeth nipped behind my ear, reminding me of last night's punishments. "I like to be in control, Bella." His tone carried humor, but I wasn't laughing.

"And that is supposed to include me?" I pulled back, resting my hands against his chest, and forcing Edward to meet my eyes. He was walking into dangerous territory—territory that he should know better to avoid.

Edward leveled his intimidating gaze at me, unwavering in his commitment to his point. His jaw was set. "I appreciate your independent spirit, but I think we both know you prefer it when I take the lead." Edward slid his hands from my back to firmly grip me around my ribs. "Tell me I'm wrong," he dared.

"I like masculinity," I clarified, my tone becoming argumentative. "I like strength. Yes, I find power attractive." I glared at him, warning him that this was not a point he wanted to push. "I don't like being controlled. You don't get to buy or _possess_ that." I put it in his own words, driving home the point in terms I hoped he'd understand. I wasn't going to budge on this.

"Do you believe that I'd ever try to force you into something you didn't want? That I would ever deliberately hurt you in any way?" His stern expression was a challenge. Despite my firm rebuke, he wasn't deterred from the path of this conversation. My irritation was spiking.

"No, but—"

Edward stopped me dead, forcefully sealing his lips over mine. He invaded my mouth with purpose, and while I should have pulled away to set the record straight, I was too intoxicated by his taste and the feel of his tongue against mine. He pulled me flush against his body with demanding ferocity. My hands clutched at his back, nearly ripping through his shirt as I clawed down his flexing muscles.

Just when I was completely at a loss for breath, my lungs burning with the need for air, but my lips refusing to relent, Edward released his mouth from mine. He sucked my earlobe, breathing steadily against the shell of my ear. "I love you, Bella. You're precious to me, and I intend to protect that to the full extent of my ability."

"I love you," I breathed, fully riled and somewhat confused as to what had just happened. "I don't understand what you're asking for."

"Just that you try to trust me." Edward held my face between his powerful hands, warming me as he gazed earnestly into my eyes.

"I do."

"Don't worry about anything else."

I suddenly felt as though I was in way over my head. Edward's ardent insistence, coupled with his overwhelming influence over me, had me feeling ill equipped in this battle of wills. It was so easy for him to sway my emotions from one direction to the other, bending me to him, while I didn't believe I had nearly the same power over him.

I didn't get to contemplate that thought for long, staring into Edward's deep green eyes, as Emmett shattered the almost-fight that hadn't quite taken place.

"Aww, come on! Not in my office." He groaned, more in humor than actual annoyance. Emmett was rarely in a poor mood. Edward released me, kissing my temple, as Emmett came to the front of the desk and grabbed a big ring of keys from the top of a stack of folders. I smoothed my hair back, several loose strands having fallen out of my ponytail.

"I tried to fight her off," Edward teased, smirking devilishly at my expense. "She's tougher than she looks."

"He was just leaving," I shot back. Edward narrowed his eyes at me, seemingly picking out a challenge. I rolled my eyes, not the least bit worried. If he wanted to act like my brothers, I'd treat him as such.

"Call me when you're done. Alice and I will be by the house around six." Edward's face softened as he brushed the back of his fingers across my cheek. I only sighed into his touch a little. He kissed my forehead before nodding to Emmett and leaving us.

Emmett gave me speculative look, which I took to mean he saw the mix of emotions playing out on my face. Edward so easily moved through being irritatingly demanding to loving and sweet that I could hardly keep up with his mood swings. I shook my head with indifference, playing off the episode I didn't want to explain to Emmett.

"How about lunch?" Food was always a good deterrent where Emmett was concerned.

…

At a tiny Mexican-Brazilian restaurant that only served lunch, the guys and I sat on the front patio. The little café, painted in the typical tropical motif of palms, flowers, and every shade of green and yellow, was distinct for its rotating menu of inventive tacos and burritos. It was a pleasantly sunny day, the breeze just right to make the heat bearable. On the side street, away from the main drag of Duval, the foot traffic was still heavy with the lunch crowd.

"How would you guys feel if I started training at the gym?" Emmett and Jasper had been talking shop, mostly about two of their amateur fighters, while I was only half listening. However, it did afford me an opening to bring up the subject. Since that argument on Edward's boat, I'd been considering applying more time to learning. Besides, it wasn't like I had much else to do.

"Absolutely," Emmett smiled. I think he just liked me taking an interest. "You can take a couple hours during work, if you want. No reason for you to be chained to the desk all afternoon."

"I'll obviously pay whoever you want to put me with, I'm not going to take up someone's time without making it worth their while."

"Forget it," Jasper interjected. "I'll work with you. I have time to spare after I'm done with Edward. How about we say one to three?"

"Thanks, but you already work so much. I don't want to take what little downtime you have."

"It isn't an issue," he insisted. "If anyone is tossing you around a mat, it is going to be me." He smiled threateningly, those baby blue eyes promising me a serious ass kicking.

"Yeah, Bells. Let Jasper do it. If he sends you home with bruises, I'll know you deserved it." Emmett nudged my shoulder. "I won't have a staff left if I fire every trainer that leaves you busted up."

"What? Those pansies?" I lifted my chin, waving my hand dismissively. "I could take 'em." That reminded me of my new least-favorite guy at the gym. "Matter of fact, how about I start with Troy?"

"What about him?" Jasper questioned me, having no idea about yesterday's little altercation.

"He called me Edward's groupie." Jasper's eyebrows rose minutely before he took on an irritated expression.

_Yeah, exactly._

"Apparently, there is a harem?" I'd easily been distracted from that remark after Edward came to diffuse the situation, but being reminded of it, I wanted an explanation. I wasn't jealous of girls I hadn't even met, I just wanted to know what to expect. Whatever relationships were in Edward's past—like my less-than-chaste exploits—could stay there. I was only interested in who might be hanging around his present.

Jasper sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I'd tell you if he was a womanizer, so don't worry about that." I understood that much. Jasper was concerned for my safety where Edward's rage was concerned, but he'd never accused him of being a bad person. "There have been a few chicks that hung around him. Honestly, 'groupies' is probably an accurate term. They were just the type that would show up at the bar, flirt, and try their best to get an invite home."

"Did they?" Okay, maybe I was a little curious about Edward's exploits.

"No. As far as I saw, before you, the guy was a monk. Alice mentioned once, sort of off hand, that he hadn't dated since their father died a few years ago." Jasper gave me a reassuring look, which I appreciated. He was trying. Jasper wasn't going to put Edward down and play on my jealousy just to drive a wedge between us; that was a start.

"Piece of advice?" I looked at Emmett, who'd suddenly taken on a more serious expression. "Don't tell him, not unless he asks. Even then, round down."

"Round down?" I had no idea what he was referring to, my eyebrows knitting together.

"No guy wants to hear the number. Even if he asks, he doesn't really want to know."

"Emmett," I was somewhat taken aback, "how many do you think there were?"

"I'm not touching that with a ten-foot pole." He put his hands up, leaning away from me. "I'm just saying…"

"Jasper?" I searched his face, interested to know if this was the popular opinion between the two of them. He cocked his head to the side, popping his eyebrow in that way that said, _well…_

"There was two in one day when you came home. What did you expect me to think?" He spoke matter-of-factly, but his assumption cut me.

"I'll admit," my eyes trained on the empty lunch basket in front of me, "that was a bad day." For the first time, at least so much as anyone else could see, I was actually ashamed of myself. I'd been operating under the attitude that I was liberating myself, but in truth, I now felt chained to a host of poor decisions.

"No," I answered more confidently. I lifted my eyes to scan between the sincerely concerned expressions of my brothers. "That day was not par for the course. I think you're both really overestimating."

"We're not trying to make you feel bad." Emmett pulled me under his arm, squeezing me tightly. "You know we don't judge you. We just want you to take better care of yourself."

"I'm trying."

"You are," Jasper agreed with a smile.

…

Though I never had an interest in finance or any sort of administrative job, I actually found that I was enjoying learning about running a business. It wasn't the most glamorous or exciting work, but it offered the quantifiable, tangible evidence of the effort you put into the job. I was also impressed with how well off Last Resort was. Emmett had remarkably low overhead, which translated into a substantial profit margin.

Membership fees and the percentage he took from the trainers made up the steady income of the business, but the take from his professional fighters was essentially free money. It felt a little awkward when I scanned through the past few months to see Edward's account number. It seemed almost invasive that I knew exactly how much he'd paid out to Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett didn't bat an eyelash at approving hundreds, and even thousands, of dollars in utility payments, insurance, payroll checks, and other various expenses. For the remainder of the afternoon, Emmett walked me through the billing schedules and online payment accounts that I would take over.

Of course, behind the façade of Mr. Business Man, Emmett was still the man-child that would easily devolve into crude humor and sophomoric antics. When we'd essentially run out of productive things to do for the day, Emmett took over the computer to introduce me to every internet-video meme I'd missed over the last two years. We passed the last hour of the day watching a Japanese cat try to force himself into ever-smaller boxes, people getting hit in the face in increasingly inventive ways, and even one short clip of Edward fighting in Jacksonville. The entire video was twelve seconds seconds. The fight was nine.

I was really looking forward to Atlanta.

"Told you," Emmett remarked at the astonished and very impressed look on my face. I had him play the video back three times before I actually saw the hit that earned Edward his knockout win. He was _so_ fast. "He's a natural," Emmett complimented.

_Yep, man-crush. _

"What's the UFC record?" I'd seen some fast KOs in the past. Mike Swick had made a name for himself by winning his first two UFC fights in less than 30 seconds. In fact, in five bouts, his entire career in the Ultimate Fighting Championship had lasted less than five minutes.

"I think it is like seven seconds? He's not far off." Emmett pulled the keyboard toward him, typing in a search, and then loading a site that kept a running tally of fight metrics. "Yeah, seven seconds. The guy Edward was fighting that night was made out to be this badass striker. The game plan was supposed to be that Edward would shoot early, take him down, and try to get a submission. It was one of his first fights, so Jasper wasn't all that confident in Edward's boxing." Emmett eyed me conspiratorially, a little smirk tugging at his lips. "Edward decided to prove a point."

I shook my head, imagining what that scene looked like in the locker room after the fight. "And so began the two-year pissing contest between those two."

"Yeah," Emmett laughed, "basically." He pushed back from the desk, moving his chair back around to the front. I glanced at the clock on the screen to see it was past five. "I'm going to go chase everybody out so we can close up. Wait here."

The moment Emmett left the room, I setup a Google alert for more videos of Edward. Maybe it was leaning a little toward groupie territory, but I wanted to see more. There was nothing wrong with being a fan of my own boyfriend, after all. That little glimpse of Edward in the cage made the decision for me that I'd allow myself a few minutes to occasionally watch him spar in the gym. Admittedly, I was turned on.

It didn't entirely escape my attention that being aroused by Edward fighting was an unnatural reaction for someone with my past. However, growing up with the guys competing, I drew a very large distinction between sport and abuse. Every man that stepped into a boxing ring or MMA cage knew exactly what he was doing. There were no victims. I couldn't fear Edward any more than I feared my brothers. In fact, knowing what he was capable of in a fight gave me a greater sense of security. As long as he was near me, I was untouchable.

…

"Alice," I met her eyes in the mirror, "I'm really not so sure about this." The pixie was deep in concentration as she artfully worked to primp me for the party at Tony's. I'd been her prisoner for the last two hours, sealed in the bathroom while she waxed my eyebrows, did my nails, and blow-dried my hair. It was all entirely too much. "Not that I don't appreciate it," I added when she pouted, "but I don't usually go to this much trouble."

"Bella, trust me. You're a pretty girl, I'm just helping you look your best." She gave me a placating smile, but the seriousness of her lined eyes told me that I really wasn't getting a say in the matter. I'd allowed this travesty to take place because I wanted the opportunity to get her alone. Submitting to a makeover was the price I had to pay. "Besides," she fluffed my hair around my shoulders, "I'm done."

I stood from the kitchen chair that Alice had relegated me to while she worked her magic. "You have really nice skin, so don't bother with foundation. I think just some mascara and lip gloss." She kept fussing with my hair as she cocked her head from one side to the other, seemingly deliberating over something. Finally, she stepped back and smiled, pleased with her project.

"Okay," I relented. I picked out my makeup from the little pouch on the sink and did as she said. I was starting to learn it was just easier to give in to Alice before she had to throw a fit. Edward had whispered his warning to me as she pried me from his lap to start this episode. When I was done, I gave Alice a questioning glance in the mirror.

"Perfect," she nodded, approvingly.

Admittedly, the image looking back at me was an improvement. Certainly, I wasn't going to make this a habit. Alice left my hair down, the ends curled with an iron, and remarkably smooth. I didn't know my hair could get that shiny.

"Time for the dress!" She scurried out to my bedroom, quickly returning with a white garment bag. This was the part I had truly been dreading. Dresses were _not_ comfortable territory for me. For starters, Emmett and Jasper never missed an opportunity to tease me when I got all "girled-out." Secondly, I constantly felt self-conscious about how I walked, sat, and generally moved around without pants or shorts. I could never escape the feeling that my ass was hanging out or the back of my skirt had found its way into my underwear.

"Ready?" Alice hooked the hanger to the back of the bathroom door with her hand on the zipper, poised for a big reveal.

I rolled my eyes, resigned to my fate. "Do it." She pulled the zipper down with a flourish, beaming at me when I laid my eyes on a _very_ small dress. It was strapless, dark blue and forest green plaid, with a red accent that crisscrossed through the pattern. "There's no way that will fit me." My eyes were wide when I shook my head at Alice.

"Please," she scoffed, "we're the same size. You're going to look hot." Alice pulled the cotton dress from the hanger and shoved it at me. "My brother is going to have a stroke," she winked. Alice's insistence about putting on the blue strapless bra and panty set made more sense. Why not complete the look, right?

I took off my robe and stepped into the dress. I was shocked as hell when it slid up my thighs without any trouble. It was scandalously short. A smug little noise came from behind me as Alice zipped up the back of the dress, which as she'd predicated, fit me like a glove. I wasn't especially voluptuous, but the dress accentuated my slender curves. In fact, there was some serious cleavage happening.

Alice spun me around to face the mirror once more, giving me a look of the completed package. I suddenly didn't recognize the woman standing in a form-fitting mini dress with glamorously wavy hair falling around her shoulders. I looked too well made for going to the Saloon.

"It is our family tartan," Alice informed with a kind expression.

"Masen?" I was immediately self-conscious and puzzled as to why Alice would put me in this, or even have it. "But Edward said—" I cut myself off, not wanting to offend Alice. "I mean…you changed your names."

"Our grandfather was born in Ireland. It is more about his heritage than our father's." I could see the complexity of emotion play out on Alice's pointed face for just a brief moment. Like Edward, there was some fondness in her eyes at the mention of her grandfather, but also the distaste for thinking of the man that was the source of Edward's trauma. I couldn't let myself ponder over whether or not Alice had also been a victim. Just the brief notion made my stomach roll.

"Thank you." I turned and hugged Alice. Whether it was her intention, or just a happy coincidence for the sake of a themed party, this dress felt like acceptance. She embraced me warmly, but as we pulled away, her face returned to a more cheerful expression.

"Go ahead, admit it. I'm a genius." Alice smirked knowingly, lifting her chin in appreciation of her work.

"You win this round," I smiled.

…

Alice's dress was cut from the same pattern. It had a corset-style bodice with a pleated skirt puffed up with several layers of crinoline. On her, the look was more fantasy-chic than baby doll. It fit her personality well. Somehow, she got away with wearing a pair of ballet flats, while I was forced into open-toe heels. Although, I did like the look of the blue satin ribbons that laced around my ankles. Maybe I could get used to the whole dressing-up thing.

"Seriously, Bella." Alice took one last appraising look before we met the men waiting in the living room. "Edward is going love it."

"Is this the kind of thing that he likes?" I looked down, not missing the fact that I looked nothing like the girl he met. Despite feeling good about looking all sexy for a night, I would not be making a habit out of cocktail dresses and stilettos. Jeans and T-shirts were where I was comfortable.

"He likes _you_," she emphasized. "But there is nothing wrong with appreciating a beautiful woman in a tight dress."

_Or a handsome man in a nice suit._ It could both ways, I suppose.

"I think we've kept them waiting long enough. Shall we?" Alice held out her arm for me, smiling brightly. I'd almost forgotten that I had a surprise of my own waiting for me. I still had no idea what Edward and Emmett were wearing. Jasper was getting off easy with being on duty tonight. He was safe from the costume requirement. Together, we walked out of my room. Alice held me up as I tripped on the first step, my heel catching in the carpet. That didn't bode well for the rest of our night.

As we turned the corner from the hall, my eyes found Edward's immediately. His fierce gaze caught me, nearly stalling me in my tracks. It didn't take any more than the tingling awareness of him to make my breath catch and my heart sputter. Nothing more than looking at the most devastatingly handsome man I'd ever seen.

A second later, I took in his outfit.

"Damn, Bells!" I barely registered Emmett's exuberant greeting.

Edward was wearing a kilt.

I couldn't stop gawking at him as he deliberately stalked over to me, his eyes sweeping over my body in a heated glare. Edward wrapped his arms like steel bands around my back, pulling me against his muscular body. Without the slightest hesitancy for the others in the room, Edward lowered his lips to kiss over the pulse point of my neck.

"You look stunning," he breathed in a low and sensual voice against my ear.

"You're wearing a kilt," I whispered back, still stunned. My hands slid up his broad shoulders. He only wore a black long-sleeved shirt to complete the outfit, apparently skipping the full-out tradition, but he was just too amazing for words—still undeniably masculine. Slap his image on the cover of GQ, and every man in the country would be Irish by morning.

"You're hardly wearing anything at all." Edward pulled back to take in another look at the admittedly scant fabric that passed for a dress. "I remember this dress being longer," Edward accused his sister. She shrugged, failing to look innocent. "Don't leave my side," Edward ordered me in that quiet but commanding tone I was all too familiar with. "The minute you're alone, the wolves will descend."

"Hey!" Emmett called impatiently from the other side of couch. I hadn't even noticed he was in the room. "What about me?" Edward gathered me around my waist with one arm as I stepped out to see Emmett. A burst of hysterical laughter erupted from me.

Emmett was shirtless and sporting a short plaid skirt, which looked like it was a part of a size-sixteen women's ensemble he likely found at Goodwill. He had some ugly fur stole over one shoulder, a wide leather belt strapped diagonally over the other, and half his face painted blue. To complete the look, he wore a pair of combat boots that completely veered off from the theme.

"Emmett," I was gasping between fits of laughter, "McCarty is Irish."

"Yeah, so?" He was standing so tall and proud, his chest puffed out in satisfaction at the ridiculously haphazard costume.

"Braveheart was about the Scottish."

"What difference does it make?" He scoffed at me, stroking the ratty stole. That thing was already creeping me out.

"Oh, Emmett." Edward's voice took on a darkly menacing quality. "You're lucky I never hit a woman."

"Look who's talking," Emm shot back, a huge grin on his face as he indicated Edward's kilt. They'd be the prettiest boys at the ball.

"You're great, great, great grandfather is rolling in his grave," Alice chimed in. She delivered a thick Irish accent with ease, making me giggle at her playfulness.

"Hey, Bells…" Emmett had a Cheshire grin forming on his lips, which made me wary. "I'm not wearing underwear."

Edward slapped his hand over my eyes just before the hem of Emmett's skirt flew up.

…

Tony's was a loud, sweltering, plaid-covered den of drunkenness. As it happened, everyone was a little Irish tonight. There were more than a few men in skirts, a leprechaun in a plaid tux, and several women wearing only painted-on patterns. I was apprehensive about feeling so exposed in the short dress, but that feeling quickly dissipated after I saw tits and ass hanging out all over the bar. Of course, that didn't seem to eliminate the tension in Edward's straining muscles.

He kept his arm banded tightly around my waist, clutching me to him, as we stood in a small pocket of the standing-room-only floor. Emmett was playing substitute boyfriend for Alice until Jasper took his break, so the four of us did our best to carry on a conversation over the blaring sound of Dropkick Murphys on the stereo. A small platform was set up in one corner of the bar for the band that was to be playing.

"You really don't like the dress?" I glanced up at Edward's tense expression, feeling a little guilty. He flexed his fingers, sliding them down to rest on my hip and stroke me gently.

"I like it very much." He offered me a tight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "But I'm not the only one." I followed his eyes as he glared around the room. At Edward's height, he easily saw over most of the heads around us. I saw mostly backs.

"There's a chick with a pair of double-Ds and nipple tape over there." I tilted my head, indicating the woman with a very happy crowd of men around her. Emmett turned his head to catch a look, as he should, but returned his attention to us before he reached creeper status. "I really don't think anyone is noticing much else."

"Fuck that," Emmett smiled. "You're a knockout, Bells." He took a swig of his beer, eyeing Edward over the rim. "If you weren't my sister—"

"Don't finish that thought," Edward warned him darkly.

I ran my hands up his chest, over the soft fabric of his shirt. "You've got a grow a thicker skin." I smiled at him, amused at how easily Emmett got him all riled up. We both knew he didn't mean anything by it, but my guys believed in equal opportunity ribbing. Edward wasn't going to get special treatment.

He growled at me, pressing me to his body and splaying his hands over my ass in a clearly possessive manner. I muffled my moan by pressing my face to his chest, inhaling deeply.

His irritation subsided somewhat so long as he was able to hold my body against his. The festivities of the night included a bar-wide trivia contest, which essentially descended into slurred yelling toward the man with the microphone who was handing out bar tabs as prizes; awards for the most inventive or just slutty costumes—Emmett was very disappointed not to get an honorable mention; and a series of bar games that ended in a near-fatal hula-hoop contest. All the while, Edward kept my back flush against his chest, his hands over my stomach, and his lips on my neck. I'm pretty sure that posture was just as much for kissing me as it was to look down the front of my dress.

It felt undeniably good to consume Edward's attention so fully. Not once did I look over my shoulder to find him eyeing some big-breasted woman with only painted-on clothes.

Jasper only got about twenty minutes away from the bar to come and talk to us. Jake was working, as well as another older woman that I didn't know. Russell spotted us while we chatted with Jasper, and he came over to greet us. He and Edward had met, though I wasn't sure if that was the same night Jasper had found Edward out back while beating a stranger into the pavement. Russell puffed cigar smoke while he shook Edward's hand when I made the introduction as my boyfriend. He did, however, offer me a kind smile. It was barely noticeable, just a tight nod, that seemed to communicate that Edward was in the club so long as Jasper and I vouched for him.

What was the most odd, and would take some getting used to, was the occasional group of men that came up to meet Edward, shake his hand, and offer to buy him a drink. He was polite, if somewhat reluctant. He posed for a few pictures, declined the drinks—he was only drinking water—and gave each group the same rehearsed answers to questions about his next fight.

"I didn't know you were a celebrity," I teased.

"The sport has a loyal following," he shrugged. "Even the smaller leagues draw pretty decent crowds." The UFC was a seriously big business. However, I wasn't aware that Edward's league was all that well known. Not so far as to be recognized in a bar.

"There wouldn't be any money in it otherwise," Emmett interjected. He had a big smile on his face, pleased that Edward was drumming up interest. For his part, Edward definitely put on a certain mask when he went into fighter mode. There was coldness and detachment in his expression. Keeping up the act, I guessed.

"Edward's been offered magazine covers," Alice trilled, proudly looking up at her cover-worthy brother, "but he always turns them down."

"Really?" I looked at him with wide eyes; this went way past a few local fans and YouTube videos. "Why?"

"I'm not all that interested in the spotlight." I gave him a disbelieving look, to which he breathed out a sigh. "I like what I do, and I enjoy the energy of the crowd, but I could really care less about the press or the attention."

"_I'm_ impressed," I shrugged. Even when it related to something he enjoyed, Edward was still reluctant to take any sense of pride in his accomplishments. Sure, he took pride in working hard and winning, but not in enjoying the recognition for it.

My admission earned a very pleased look from Edward. He smiled at me, running his hands down my back in the most delicious way. "Then it is all worth it."

I finished off the rest of my beer, peering around to see similarly empty glasses and bottles in the hands of Alice and Emmett. "Another round?"

"I'll go with you," Alice nodded. "It'll give me an excuse to bother Jazz for a minute."

"You don't need an excuse," I told her.

"I know." She smirked, tilting her head coyly.

"Another water?" I glanced up at Edward, holding out my hand for his glass.

"I'm coming with you," he answered. His tone spoke like that was an obvious remark.

"Don't be silly. We don't all need to try and push through the crowd. Besides, it is easier for us to slip up to the bar. You two hold down our spot."

"Bella—" A battle was brewing behind those vibrant green eyes. His jaw tensed and he gripped me tighter.

"It is twenty feet to the bar," I shot back at him, a little impatient. "Besides, no one ever fucks with me in here." I looked up to Emmett for backup, who nodded his confirmation. Tony's was protected territory, even if Jasper wasn't here.

"Hurry," he relented with a groan. I felt his eyes on my back as Alice and I held hands to push our way toward Jasper's side of the bar.

If he couldn't magically sense me coming, he definitely heard Alice's giggle carry over the noise. Jasper turned to spot us the moment we reached the counter. Alice propped herself up to steal a quick kiss, and then Jasper hurried to grab our drinks. Jake and I made eye contact for a minute as he ducked down to grab a few clean glasses. As he did, he flashed that bright, winning smile for me. No denying Jake was a good-looking guy.

"I'll get another break before midnight," Jasper informed us when he came back with our drinks. Poor guy was keeping up with the demand well, but he was obviously exhausted. "Save me a dance doll face." He leaned in, gave Alice another sweet kiss, and then turned his appraising eyes on me.

"What?" I felt self-conscious, not sure what I'd done wrong in the short minutes I'd been standing here.

"I didn't tell you, but you look really great tonight." His kind blue eyes smiled softly.

"Aww," I did a little curtsey for him, sweeping my hair over my shoulder. "Thank you. Of course, this is all your girlfriend's hard work." Alice perked up, seemingly happy that I was getting used to the look.

"The dress is amazing," he agreed, winking at Alice, "but that's not what I meant." My eyebrows knitted together, questioning him.

"You look happy."

My heart broke, melted, congealed, and swelled again. Jasper's smile grew larger while I twisted my lips. I mouthed a _thank you_ to him as we picked up our drinks and turned to push our way through the crowd.

Alice and I didn't have a problem keeping the drinks in tact, the crowd graciously parting for us as we squeezed through. A few feet from where we left the guys, I saw Edward's bronze hair and Emmett's dimples poking up above the other bodies.

Then I saw a head of platinum-blonde hair. I saw an arm around Edward's shoulder, and lips whispering in his ear. I saw red.

"Bella?" Alice nudged me. I was standing still and blocking her path.

"Oh, fuck this." I forcefully pushed past the last two bodies that stood between me and the bitch whose face was about to meet the floor.

Without hesitation, or really thinking it over, I shoved my beer and Edward's water into Emmett's hands. In the same fluid movement, I grabbed Edward's hand on the side opposite of the chick, yanked him toward me, placed his hand on my ass, and devoured his lips. He was momentarily stunned, not quite reciprocating, but quickly tightened the hand on my ass as I shoved my tongue down his throat. The kiss was urgent and anything but gentle. It was only a fraction of a second later that Edward's other hand was in my hair, holding my mouth to his. My hands found their way into his hair, allowing me to pull myself up his body. Edward hardened against me.

"Someone should call her a cab," a female voice scoffed in a disgusted tone. "She is obviously drunk."

I released Edward's lips with a growl, ready to snap back at her, but Emmett laughed and beat me to it. "She's _got_ a ride."

Edward met my eyes with pure lust, still holding my body flush against his. I was ready to mount him, spectators be damned.

"Tanya," Alice cut in. There was a hint of irritation in her voice. I'd forgotten that she was waiting behind me. "This is Bella, Edward's girlfriend."

I pulled my eyes from Edward's just enough to glare at the strikingly gorgeous woman. She only looked put off for a moment before she offered me a false smile. "Well," her eyes scanned me and then went back to Edward's, "color me embarrassed. You didn't mention there was a woman in your life."

That Tanya was acquainted with the rest of the group was clear. What needed an explanation was why she felt comfortable enough to be hanging all over my man, even if she didn't know about me.

Emmett moved closer to me, wedging me between him and Edward. It was an unmistakably protective posture. "She's my sister," he stated flatly.

"So this is _the_ Bella?" Her icy blue eyes narrowed at me, making me question just how much she knew. "What a pleasure to finally put a face to the name."

"Sorry," I shrugged nonchalantly, "you have me at a disadvantage. No one's mentioned you."

She didn't flinch. Tanya's falsely friendly expression held firm on her flawless face. "Oh, I'm not surprised." Her eyes went over my head to smirk at Edward. My fingers twitched into a fist. "Edward doesn't like to mix business with pleasure."

_Business?_ That struck a nerve. My eyes shot up to Edward, who was pointedly ignoring my eyes as he sternly held Tanya's gaze.

"Well, I'm afraid I have an early flight in the morning. You'll forgive me for such a short meeting."

I remained unmoving, watching her closely. Tanya said her goodbyes to Emmett and Alice, lingering too long over Edward, and sauntered gracefully away. My blood was pumping hot through my body.

"I'm going to the restroom," I stated sharply. I yanked myself free of Edward, feeling his grip leave me with reluctance.

"I'll come with you," Alice announced as I turned my back.

"No." I snapped at her, immediately feeling guilty. I exhaled heavily, offering her an apologetic look, but quickly made my escape.

Not surprisingly, there was a frustratingly long line leading to the women's room. I didn't really need to go, I just wanted a minute to myself. The angry green giant was rearing its ugly head, but more than that, I was irked that Edward hadn't mentioned he was having lunch with a beautiful woman—one that surely had an eye for him.

Giving up on the restroom excuse, I pushed my way to the back exit of the bar and out to employee parking lot. The door slammed shut behind me, and I found the sound oddly soothing. I knew better than to punch a wall, so slamming doors was the best I was going to get. The older woman bartender was leaning against a car, presumably hers, and smoking a cigarette. I took it as a sign of mercy.

"Could I bum one of those?" She was mostly shrouded in shadow, standing just out of the pool of light cast from the parking light. The woman had long back hair in a ponytail, a black Saloon T-shirt, and a leather biker vest.

"Sure thing," she answered in a raspy voice. If that wasn't a warning not to make this a habit, I didn't know what was. She pulled the pack out of her pocket, offered me a smoke, and lit it for me.

I greedily pulled in a long drag, exhaling the pleasant burn that calmed me slightly. "Thanks," I nodded.

"You're Jasper's friend, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Bella."

She held out her hand, which I took happily. "Carla."

"Nice to meet you."

Carla squeezed the last bit of the cherry off her cigarette, putting the empty filter back in the box. A native. Tourists and transplants threw their butts anywhere; natives took better care of our fragile island.

"Feel free to take a load off," she said, turning her chin to the side of the car as she pushed off. "My break is over."

"Thanks again."

She smiled once more before trudging back into the bar. I probably only had as long as the cigarette before Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Russell, and maybe a German Sheppard came looking for me. It wouldn't take long to realize I wasn't standing in the massive bathroom line. So, for the short time I had to myself, I sat on the hood of the car to give me feet a rest. Now I remembered why I didn't wear heels.

I wasn't half way through my smoke before the door opened, drawing an exasperated sigh from me. I didn't bother to look up; there were only so many people it could be.

"Those things will kill you, you know."

My head shot up at the unexpected voice that was thick with humor. I was met with Jake's dark, towering form and that bright white smile.

"We all gotta pick our cancer, right?" I pulled in another long drag, shrugging one shoulder.

"You don't want to look like Carla when you're forty, do you?" He strolled over to me, coming to lean against her car. He had a good point. Carla looked closer to sixty, judging by the creases around her face.

"I don't actually smoke," I admitted with a sigh. "I just bummed one as an alternative to hitting something."

"That bad?"

"Eh." I glanced down the side of the building, looking at nothing in particular. "Some chick got under my skin. I needed a minute."

"The one that was hanging all over Edward?"

I snapped my eyes to him; surprised he'd seen that or even knew I was dating him. I'd seen him at the gym, but I wasn't sure he'd noticed Edward and I together. Jake smiled knowingly.

"Yeah," I huffed. "I guess it would be hard not to notice her, huh?"

"Only because she's the type that tries to get noticed. There usually isn't much substance under so much flash."

Jake looked at me kindly, seemingly trying to coax a better mood from me. It worked. I smiled appreciatively.

"You know…" I took in another drag, blowing it away from Jake. "You look too young to be tending bar." I playfully quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "I get that a lot. I'm twenty-one. I just moved up from being a bar back."

"Ah, that explains it."

Jake turned slightly toward me, angling his body so that one large arm lay over the roof of the car. "Your working at the gym?"

"Yeah, helping Emmett with the money stuff. I guess I'm technically the one you're paying now."

"Any chance we could trade bar tabs for membership dues?" His boyish grin likely worked quite well for him in most situations. Admittedly, it was very convincing. Despite the dark hair and sunken, dark eyes, he was charmingly disarming.

I breathed out a short laugh, shaking my head. "I'm pretty well-connected here, so I don't think you can help me out with that." I took the last drag of my cigarette, smoking it down to the filter. "Besides, I live with Emmett—I need him making money."

"Worth a try," he shrugged. The boy was trying hard to make small talk. "At least there will be a pretty face around that sausage fest."

That drew another brief chuckle from me. Maybe it was only because we were alone, but he seemed fearless of the wrath of the three men inside that would probably find a problem with that statement. Two, at the very least.

"I should get back in there. I was supposed to be in the bathroom." I started to slide down the hood of the car, which had the unfortunate result of forcing my dress to ride up my legs a little. "Don't tell on me"

With one hand on the hood, and the other trying to tug down the hem of my dress, I tried to drop down onto my feet.

Face, meet pavement.

I missed the landing, wobbling on my heels, and fell on all fours to the ground. Two things happened simultaneously from there: Jake lurched forward to try and catch me, grabbing me around my waist as I hit the ground. I heard the door slam against the wall, followed by a much more terrifying sound.

"Motherfucker!" Edward roared in a feral, rage-filled voice that nearly knocked me flat.

Jake hauled me off the ground, but was quickly ripped away. As I clumsily stood, I saw Edward throw a vicious right hook that put Jake to the floor. Edward was on him in a second, raining down fists. My feet carried me faster than my voice. I lunged at Edward, wrapping myself around his back. A second later, I was finally able to scream.

"Stop!" I pulled as hard as I could, but couldn't budge him. "Edward! No!" Jake posted up, deflecting Edward's shots. "Please! Stop!" I moved to Edward's side, throwing myself at him to tackle him backwards.

The second I was in his line of sight, even before we hit the ground, Edward had his arms around me. From his back, he pushed with his legs until we were flush up against the side of the car. He stood us up, looking panicked as he searched my eyes.

"Angel, are you hurt? What did he do? Talk to me." His voice was rushed and frantic. Edward's hands were all over me, moving my head around, and scanning my body.

"He didn't touch me. I just fell, that's all. He didn't do anything." I was still yelling, too high on adrenalin to bring my voice down to a reasonable level. I heard Jake shuffle to his feet. Pushing off of Edward, I went to Jake and saw a bloody nose and that his eye was already swelling shut.

"Go get Emmett!" I shouted over my shoulder, barely looking at Edward.

"I'm fine," Jake groaned. He jerked my hands away from his face as I tried to wipe the blood away to see how bad it was. He yanked his shirt up over his head, using it to roughly swipe at his nose. "It isn't broken. He hits like a girl."

"Jake, don't." My eyes pleaded with him to shut up.

"He'd be dead if I was trying," Edward informed us in a cold, dark tone. He didn't move from the side of the car.

"Shut up," I shot back at him. Turning again to Jake, I saw him glaring over my shoulder. "I really think you should let someone look at it."

"Everyone's going to look at it when I go back inside," he said with a forced smile. Jake was obviously trying to play it off. Macho bullshit.

"You can't go back to work with your eye swollen shut." I tried to reach up to him, but he shoved my hand out of the way.

"Touch her again, asshole. I dare you." Edward growled the words quietly.

"_Enough_. Damn it." Huffing out my frustration, I backed away from Jake. My ire quickly turned to the real target. "You," I stuck my finger in Edward's chest, "you owe him an apology."

"I don't owe him shit." Edward stared over my shoulder, deftly attempting to avoid meeting my angry glare. "You go run home and tell Paul that your little pack has been warned for the last time. Stay away from her."

"Paul?" Edward met my eyes, hearing the genuine confusion in my voice. He gave me a tight nod, and I followed his eyes back to Jake. "What about him?" My tone grew agitated with suspicion.

"I don't have anything to do with his bullshit," Jake snarled back at Edward. "You have no idea what you're talking about." However, when his eyes met mine, he looked sorry for something.

"Un-fucking-believable!" I was irritated with myself as much as both of those assholes. I don't know why I didn't realize it before, but Jake and Paul bared a remarkable family resemblance. Jake was a couple years younger than me, which explained why I didn't recognize him. It was possible we'd met in passing at some point in high school or middle school, but I never spent much time with Paul's gang when we were growing up.

"You knew! You _know_, don't you?" I glared at Jake, daring him to lie to me, but not really sure how I'd react to his answer. I also wanted to slap myself for saying anything in front of Edward.

"Bella, it isn't what you think." Jake took a step toward me, reaching his hand out. I recoiled. Edward put his arm around me to pull me back.

"You know what? Screw this noise. I'm out." I stomped off toward the door, barely getting my hand on it before Edward pulled it open and practically pushed me inside. I pretended to ignore him for a moment, and then realized what needed to be done.

I rounded on Edward, shooting daggers at him. "You're going to go explain to Jasper why he is short one bartender." I didn't wait for a reply. Instead, I shoved my way through the crowd, found Alice and Emmett, and yanked the beer from his hand. I chugged it too quickly, which had the intended effect of making my head swim from alcohol and a brief lack of oxygen. _Much better._

"Bella! What happened to you?" The bottle was ripped from my hand. Alice held me out and stared at me in horror. Confused, I looked down.

"Shit!" Blood was smeared over my shoulders, my hands, and probably my face. Edward had blood on his hands when I pushed him away from Jake. "I'm really sorry, Alice. Did I get any on the dress?" It was impossible to tell. With the dark color of the dress and the dim lighting, I couldn't see for certain.

"Are you crazy? You're covered in blood. Whose blood is this?" Alice dug into her clutch purse, pulling out a couple of moist tissues. Awfully prepared for such a tiny purse. She swiped over my cheeks, my chin, my neck, and everywhere else she found red.

"Jake's," I said warily to Emmett.

"How bad is it?" Emmett scanned over my head for a minute, and then returned his serious eyes to mine.

"His eye is going to swell shut. His nose was bleeding, but he said it wasn't broken. He insisted he was coming back in. I made Edward go face Jasper."

Alice handed me back my beer, which I took gratefully. "What happened?"

I guess the fact that I was there talking to them, and not completely hysterical, was enough to keep Emmett and Alice from being all that worried. Frankly, they probably had enough experience with Edward to know when it was time to worry.

"Bad timing," I sighed. "I fell. Edward came outside, saw Jake over me, and thought the worst."

"Ouch," Emmett cringed; that made me cringe in response. If I had seen it from Edward's point of view, I would have lost it, too. In fact, I wanted to knock the shit out of Tanya.

_Right, that's how this started_.

The difference was, I didn't actually hit anyone. I just molested him. Furthermore, Edward was a trained fighter who was probably every bit capable of killing someone if he were properly motivated.

"Here." Alice stepped behind me, pulling my hair into a ponytail. Seriously, how did she just come out with all this stuff?

"Thanks," I smiled. "I should have just let you come with me. I'm sorry about that."

Alice rolled her eyes in return, but smiled back. "I get it. I don't like her, either."

"She's been throwing herself at Edward for months," Emmett interjected, which didn't help. "He always turns her down."

"Why?" I arched my eyebrow at Emmett, not actually intending to ask that out loud.

"The fuck should I know?" He shrugged innocently.

She was uncommonly gorgeous, with just the slightest hint of a Russian accent. Seriously, what man didn't want that? Emmett's response wasn't dick-ish, just an honest one.

"Maybe we should go?" Alice looked back toward the bar, but I didn't bother. "I can go get him."

"Not a chance." I looked at Emmett, seeking his permission. We did have to work in the morning, and I wasn't sure how long he intended to stay out. However, I was too charged to go home. I needed to burn off the energy.

"I'm game." He knew me too well.

"You know he only thought he was protecting you, right?" Alice looked sympathetically into my eyes. "I'm not making excuses for my brother, just don't think too badly of him."

"Bella." My body tingled with awareness. The air was sucked away from me; practically dragged out of my lungs. Behind me, a smooth and cultured voice sounded despondent.

I didn't look back at him, despite the fact that every instinct I had called my body toward his. "I need another one of these." I tipped my bottle back, sipping down the last little bit of my beer, and turned toward the bar. I was met with Edward's chest, and also a full bottle of Blue Moon.

_Damn it._

Edward traded me the empty bottle for the full one. Easily, he chucked the discarded bottle into a nearby trashcan that was positioned against one of the exposed beams. It was like the entire bar moved three inches to the left to let him make that shot past a dozen drunken patrons.

"I'm not happy about any of this." I met his eyes, letting him see my aggravation and anger. "You understand that you're in deep fucking shit?"

Edward glared right back. His posture was relaxed, composed, but all of his tension seemed to have coalesced in his jaw. "Then that makes two of us."

"Hey." Emmett stepped in, effectively putting himself between us as he took a stern expression with Edward. "This is just about the line you don't want to cross."

"Speaking of which," I rounded on Emmett, "what the hell is with you and Jasper being all buddy-buddy with Jake? He's Paul's cousin, isn't he?"

Emmett sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. The look on his face told me that he knew this was coming at some point. "Jake is a good guy, he doesn't bother anyone. He can't help who he's related to."

"But he has to know, right? I mean, how could be not?" I searched Emmett's eyes, trying to understand how he could trust Jake, given what happened.

"Let's not talk about this now, okay?" Emmett's eyes pleaded with mine. He glanced up at Edward for just a moment. "Later, I promise."

I released an exasperated breath. Of course, we couldn't have this discussion here. Not in front of Alice and Edward—certainly not in the middle of the bar. "Fine."

…

Was it really so impossible to spend one evening out without a fight erupting? I had high hopes for this party, if only because it was on home turf. Even if I did run into any leering eyes, they wouldn't have the nerve to say anything to me. Not at Tony's. And yet, here we were again. To be honest, I was as frustrated with myself as I was with Edward and Jake. I knew what was waiting for me when I came home. I knew what to expect—I'd just tricked myself into thinking that it would have gotten better after some time away.

Edward was complicating my life even as I was trying not to complicate his. I was finally starting to understand that he was on a hair trigger. Whether that was purely his anger issues or his extreme protectiveness over me, I had no idea. Perhaps it was a little of both. Either way, he couldn't go on knocking the shit out of every guy that looked at me wrong. He'd get himself in trouble, and I couldn't afford to be drawing attention to myself.

I'd taken up residence under Emmett's arm, pointedly ignoring Edward's attempts to talk to me, touch me, or send looks in my direction. Alice was doing her best to draw and keep his attention, but it was a losing battle. It hurt to shut him out. I felt the very real pain that ached with the need to forgive him and let Edward pull me against his body. Nevertheless, I was too mad. My temper was only just barely under control with the help of a constant stream of beer.

Jasper found us again during his next break. We shared a loaded glance that communicated all that needed to be said. Jake was back behind the bar, acting as though nothing was wrong, from what Jasper said. They were going with the story that he had a run-in with a case of beer while restocking the bar.

I had only a moment's sympathy for Jake. He didn't deserve what Edward did to him, but he'd lied to me. Jake pretended not to know whom I was when we met. What's worse, Jasper and Emmett didn't say a word about it. Whether Jake was really involved or not, he had to know what Paul did. The fact that he would even have the nerve to talk to me, to pretend to be friendly, really boiled my blood. Again, that made me suspicious of his motives. Maybe he had Jasper and Emmett fooled with the nice-guy act, but not me.

While I worked to push down my irritation, the crowd was growing audibly eager for the night's band to take the stage. I didn't know who was playing, but the distraction would be welcome. I was talking to Emmett, with my back to the little platform stage, when I heard a vaguely familiar voice at the microphone. The crowd cheered.

"Hey, hey, quiet down!"

I turned, a wide smile taking me over when I saw the face that matched the voice.

"You're late, Brody!" Someone called out to him from the crowd, earning laughter from the audience.

Brody, a tall, lanky guy with short brown hair, bowed his head. "Guess whose not here yet?" Again, the crowd laughed.

_Some things never change_.

I turned my smile to Emmett; his look told me he didn't know Herbie Keitel was playing, either. _My night just got a lot better._ Brody's band was local, but had developed a good indie following across the south. They would go on van tours to bars every few months, always coming back with incredible stories. It was also well known that Reese was always late to gigs. Even out of town, when they all were sleeping in the same van, he'd manage to find a way to get lost before it was time to go on.

"But this time I have a backup plan, if you guys can help me get an old friend up on stage." The bar erupted in cheering, answering his call. Brody looked to the back of the bar, and as I knew he would, called out Jasper.

"If you drunken assholes can back off for a few minutes, I need to steal your bartender. Jasper, get your ass up here."

Emmett whistled loudly over my head. We all turned back toward the bar, finding Jasper shooting Brody a death threat. The crowd started chanting his name, refusing to let him back out of this.

"Jasper is going to play?" Alice turned to me with a bright smile.

"We all used to jam together before Brody and the guys started touring. We went to school together." Her face was illuminated with excitement. I wondered how much Jasper played for her; he really was talented. Jasper was the one to teach me to play guitar.

It was Russell that finally threw Jasper over the bar, and effectively, threw him under the bus. The irritation and reluctance on Jasper's face died down with the exuberant chanting of his name. He stopped next to us for a moment, kissing Alice on the cheek, and giving Emmett a wink.

"Peer pressure always works," Brody laughed. He shook Jasper's hand, passing him an electric guitar from the stand behind him. Caleb, the drummer, was settling into his position behind the kit.

"If that's true," Jasper smiled mischievously while leaning into the mic, "maybe we can go for two. I'm only doing this if we get everyone up here." Jasper leaned in to whisper in Brody's ear. I didn't need to hear them to know what was happening. Brody glanced out over the crowd, quickly finding Emmett, and then me.

_Fuck_.

"Bella Swan, you sneaky girl. You were hiding from me." Brody smirked at me, our eyes locking. "Get her up here. We're having a family reunion." I shook my head, glaring between both men.

In a blink, I was off the ground and upside down. "No! Emmett! You put me down!" He had tossed me over his shoulder, shoving through the crowd, with my ass in the air. _Fucking perfect._

I was unceremoniously plopped down on my feet, needing Jasper to steady me. "You're dead to me," I growled at him.

"Payback is a bitch, darlin'." He winked at me, having no sympathy for my embarrassment. I had no fear of being on stage. I actually loved playing. However, I wasn't really in the mood for a performance. Not to mention, I was more than a little buzzed and probably looked a mess.

Brody eyed me up and down, giving me a surprised grin. "The years have been good to you, Swan."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at the compliment. "Jasper's girl did a number on me." I nodded out at the crowd, finding Alice's cheerful face staring back at me. Unfortunately, catching Edward's eyes shot a wave of nervousness through me. Having him see me play brought trepidation. Yet, where I expected to find a dark scowl, I discovered a look that was more awe and curiosity. I hadn't mentioned anything about being musically inclined. Maybe it would be fun to have an opportunity to show off a bit. After all, Edward had already demonstrated his talents.

"Please do this, for old times." Brody's pleading look broke me.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay." I nodded my defeat. Brody gave me the guitar off his shoulder, handing me a pick.

"We've got a show!" The crowd yelled and whistled at Brody's proclamation.

I took a second to look back at Caleb, who nodded his greeting to me. We'd all have to catch up soon. As the guys fiddled around for a minute, I took a second to pluck out a few chords and tune the guitar a bit further. The Les Paul felt a little odd under my arm, but I adjusted the strap and found a comfortable position.

"So what are we playing? It has been a while, you know. Don't expect too much from me." I looked at the guys as we huddled around the drum kit. I wasn't sure I could remember how to play any of Brody's old stuff, and I certainly didn't know their new material.

"We can pull out a few covers until Reese gets here," Jasper offered.

_A few?_ That was pushing it.

"You guys have any requests?" Brody shouted out to the audience.

"Stairway!" Naturally, the crowd booed the first suggestion, but it was only customary.

"No! No Stairway, asshole." More laughter erupted, lightening my mood a bit further. Several titles were yelled out over top of each other, but Brody finally settled on one as my face perked up.

"Everlong!"

We all looked to each other, nodding our agreement. "Okay. Bella, you take lead. Jasper, you know when to come in with Caleb. Cool?" Brody smiled at me, trying to give me encouragement. He pulled Reese's bass from the stand. "Awesome. Thank you guys for this."

We took our positions on the tiny platform stage. Brody took the mic in the center. I took up position to his left, with Jasper on the right. I took a deep breath, preparing myself. I didn't have time to chide myself for accepting lead on a song that started with a quick, constant strum to set the rhythm. If I let us get off, Brody would lose his time, and Caleb would never find me again.

Brody and I met eyes as I took a last breath, adjusting my shoulder strap one last time. I mouthed to him: _one, two, three, four._

My hand took off, strumming out the chord from memory. For several seconds, I could only look down at my frets. I stopped breathing the second the music poured out of my fingers. It all came back to me. The movement was automatic, the tempo tapping in my mind, the notes passing behind my eyes.

When Brody's rich, quiet voice filled my ears, I finally breathed. We were in it now, no turning back.

_Hello, _

_I've waited here for you, _

_Everlong. _

_Tonight, _

_I throw myself into, _

_And out of the red, _

_out of her head she sang. _

_Come down, _

_And waste away with me, _

_Down with me. _

_Slow how, _

_You wanted it to be, _

_I'm over my head, _

_out of her head she sang _

I finally got the nerve to look up, finding Brody crooning out to the crowd with his eyes closed and his hands wrapped around the mic. He was making love to that microphone, like his voice made love to the crowd. He really had a talent for being a front man.

Next, my eyes were pulled to Jasper as the chorus neared; his head nodded with mine as he prepared to come in with the build. Behind the anticipation, and concentration, there was a proud smile for me.

_And I wonder, _

_When I sing along with you, _

_If everything could ever feel this real forever, _

_If anything could ever be this good again. _

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you, _

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when, _

_She sang. _

_Breathe out, _

_So I could breathe you in, _

_Hold you in. _

In my zone, feeling comfortable and flowing with the music, I let my eyes scan the crowd. Of course, I was drawn immediately to Edward's intense gaze. His vibrant green eyes were riveted to me, flushing me with heat.

_And now, _

_I know you've always been, _

_Out of your head, _

_out of my head I sang. _

_And I wonder, _

_When I sing along with you, _

_If everything could ever feel this real forever, _

_If anything could ever be this good again. _

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you, _

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when, _

_She sang. _

_If everything could ever feel this real forever _

_If anything could ever be this good again _

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you, _

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when, _

_She sang..._

The crowd erupted in applause and shouts, but I was still staring at Edward. When he smiled crookedly, I blushed bright red and ducked my head to escape his captivating gravity.

"Is there anything hotter than a chick with a guitar?" Brody shouted his question out to the audience, garnering an enthusiastic response from the men. "Somebody needs to marry this girl." That only made my blush burn hotter. I couldn't even think about meeting Edward's eyes. Instead, I glared at Brody.

"I'm going to kill you," I whispered to him. He smirked, not sorry at all.

Turning to huddle around the kit again, Jasper had the look of a very proud papa. "That was fantastic, Bella."

"Yeah, I know. What of it?" I played it off, a little embarrassed at so much attention.

"You've got to sing something," Brody announced eagerly. "Please, Bella. Then I will let you off the hook."

"Come on, I'm going to stroke out here. I'm not a singer." I shook my head, begging him.

"Fuck that, you've got a great voice. _Please_."

"Bel-la. Bel-la. Bel-la." Emmett's voice carried loudly over the bustling audience. I peered over my shoulder, glaring at him. The rest of the crowd joined in, having no idea why they were chanting, but being too drunk to care.

"I really hate all of you," I growled, but the words were meaningless. He and Jasper smiled widely, knowing they'd won this round. "Jasper, you ready for a solo? I'm going wear out your hands."

"Anything," he nodded.

"Good. 'Sweet Child O' Mine'." I took up my position at the microphone, adjusting the height to fit me. "You guys okay with a little Guns N' Roses?" The audience replied with a roar. I looked to Jasper for him to start us off with the guitar intro.

His lithe fingers plucked out the opening notes, his eyes ever locked with mine. Caleb came in with the drums, I took rhythm, and Brody easily fell in on the bass.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories _

_Where everything _

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky _

_Now and then when I see her face _

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I'd stare too long _

_I'd probably break down and cry _

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Sweet child o' mine _

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Sweet love of mine _

The three of us, in front of the kit, held eyes while we played through the break. There was a little spark of nostalgia between us, reminding me of the nights in the garage or around a bon fire. Similarly stupid grins were reflected between Jasper, Brody, and me. As I licked my lips to come in on the next verse, I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around the microphone.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies _

_As if they thought of rain _

_I hate to look into those eyes _

_And see an ounce of pain _

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place _

_Where as a child I'd hide _

_And pray for the thunder _

_And the rain _

_To quietly pass me by_

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, _

_Sweet love of mine _

Jasper stepped forward, coming to stand next to me while he went all Slash on us.

_Oh, Oh, Oh, yeah_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh _

_Sweet love of mine _

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Oh, _

_Sweet love of mine_

The solo sprang from his instrument, electrifying the small, raucous crowd that bobbed their heads to the beat. Jasper leaned back, his attention sharply focused on the deft maneuvers of his fingers. He could pull off the rock star look well, with his blonde hair falling in waves over his eyes. I just tried to keep up on rhythm, entranced with watching him.

Jasper looked up, nodding to me when I gestured for he and Brody to come take the microphone with me. Together, we came in again.

_Where do we go? _

_Where do we go now? _

_Where do we go? _

_Oh, Oh_

_Where do we go?_

_Oh, _

_Where do we go now?_

_Where do we go?_

_Oh, (sweet child)_

_Where do we go now?_

_Oh, _

_Where do we go now?_

_Oh, _

_Where do we go?_

_Oh, _

_Where do we go now?_

_Oh, _

_Where do we go?_

_Where do we go now?_

_Where do we go?_

_Oh, _

_Where do we go now?_

_No, No, No, No, No, No_

_Sweet child, _

_Sweet child of mine._

We let the final chord ring, Caleb tinkling out on the cymbals. There was a second of silence, and then a deafening cheer. In such a small space, the audience of a couple hundred sounded more like a few thousand. I bit back a huge smile, just nodding my thanks to the crowd.

"Thank you." I lifted the guitar over my shoulder, setting it back in the stand. "That's all for me. I'm out."

"You've got to play with us again sometime. Both of you." Brody was sweating, his energy, and excitement plain on his face.

"We'll see," I shrugged. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Reese walking up to us. "Looks like you've got your third."

Jasper tugged me with him back to the bar. Other patrons complimented and applauded us as we moved across the floor. He pulled out two bottles of water for us, and I chugged mine down quickly. My bad mood was thoroughly extinguished, replaced my exhaustion. Jasper had to be far worse off, and he still had two hours before the end of his shift.

"I think I'm going to ask Emmett to call it a night," I commented to Jasper. "I'm all partied out."

"Did you have fun? Considering…" He rubbed the sweat of his face with the front of his shirt, looking at me with hopefulness.

"I did," I nodded. "Considering."

After I chucked my empty water bottle into the trashcan behind Jasper, I felt my skin prickle. No matter how many sweaty bodies surrounded me, the heat from one in particular was easy to discern. "You were amazing," a low voice whispered into my ear. "Why didn't I know you were a musician?"

I turned, coming face-to-chest with Edward. Slowly, I dragged my eyes up his body, finally settling on the intrigued look on his face. "I don't know," I shrugged. "You're the details guy, remember?"

"Am I still being punished? Or can I kiss you now?" His penetrating stare had me taking a step back, searching for oxygen.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to let him off the hook, but I also wasn't ready to start a fight. Instead, I ignored the question. "I'm ready to go home."

_** A long chapter to hopefully tide you all over until after the holiday. Let me know what you think. Please send your reviews, comments, hate mail, whatever. :-)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

**_What? Another update? Awesome!_**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

My body hit the mat with a resounding _thud_. A nasty bruise was forming on my tailbone, brought on by several similar takedowns. I pulled up my legs, trying my damndest to lock my ankles around Jasper's back to keep him in full guard. As he worked for a kneebar, circling to try and pull out to half guard, it was all I could do to just maintain my position and hope to catch one of his wrists.

"You know this stuff," he chided me in a frustrated tone, "concentrate."

We rolled around some more, Jasper easily imposing his will on me. He was stronger, though he wasn't using his full strength against me. By any measure, I'd been losing this match since it began. My head wasn't in it. I was too consumed with the image of Edward's face when I sent him home last night. I skipped lunch with him, opting to eat with Emmett and Jasper.

Even that decision was weighing on me. I still wasn't comfortable talking about how he'd attacked Jake. I wasn't comfortable answering the questions that I saw behind his intelligent eyes. My defensive habit of suspicion still left me with doubts and questions where Tanya was concerned. For those reasons, I'd barely let him say hello to me, much less touch him. My body was aching before Jasper started tossing me around the gym.

Over lunch, the guys and I had it out about Jake and his relation to Paul. By all accounts, Jake was an innocent party that was relevant to our past by only his association to his cousin. He'd been the runt of the family and that group of friends. Being younger than the rest of us by two years, he wasn't involved in Paul's deception and betrayal. After all, he was only nineteen at the time. However, I was still wary.

So far as my brothers were aware, Jake and Edward had never had a conversation longer than a few sentences. They'd sparred together a few times, just out of chance and convenience, but were neither friends nor enemies. Whatever Edward's insinuation about Jake last night, it was obviously only a guess. I learned that there had been a run-in awhile back between Jasper and Paul. Edward happened to be there, as was Jake, and several others from the gym.

In his mind, Edward had put the pieces together after our episode at the restaurant, and decided that Jake belonged to the enemy camp. Problem was, he had no idea what those pieces were. He was totally clueless.

"Ow! Fuck!" I tapped Jasper's back. He released my ankle from his submission hold. Jasper broke away from me, leaving me frustrated and sprawled out on the blue mat. My hair was falling out of my ponytail, my T-shirt riding up on my stomach.

"I thought you wanted to do this," Jasper accused. He stood over me, glaring down at my prone form.

"I do." I sat up, leaving my legs spread in front of me, trying to catch my breath. I was out of shape.

"Then act like it. You're just wasting my time if you aren't going to try."

I sighed, rubbing the sweat out of my eyes. He was right, I was wasting his time with tossing me around if I wasn't going to at least try to focus. Jasper must have seen the defeated look on my face. He sat down in front of me, leveling his attention.

"You really don't need to feel bad for Jake. Guys around here get in spats all the time. They throw a few fists, get it out of their system, and all is well. One of the guys made a crack about his sister a few weeks ago. Jake damn near dislocated his jaw." That knocked me back. "He and Edward went at it for a few minutes in the cage this morning."

"Really?" My eyebrows shot up. I was surprised those two would want to be in the same building together. What's more, I didn't think Jasper would be so easy going about it.

"Sure," he shrugged. "Jake owed him one."

"Boys are stupid, you know that?" I smiled reluctantly when Jasper gave me a silly grin. "So…" I looked down at my hands with reluctance to face up to the truth. "I'm being a complete bitch, aren't I?"

Jasper didn't answer me right away. The even expression of his face said it all. "I'll be happy to point out when Edward is fucking up with you. He shouldn't have overreacted last night, but he erred on the side of protecting you. On a bad night, Emmett or I might have done the same thing. Edward doesn't deserve the silent treatment."

I felt like an ass. Once upon a time, I wasn't so quick to anger or judgment. In fact, I rarely got mad at anything or anyone. The majority of my life was humor and fun, not suspicion and resentment. Being out on my own for two years, bracing myself against unfamiliar people and places, had only exacerbated my defensiveness. "I think it was seeing Tanya that really put me in a shit mood. He had lunch with her, but he didn't tell me."

I thought getting away would let me become a newer, shinier, less affected me. Instead, it only let the wounds fester. I'd come back much worse off than I was when I left. Now, that was hurting the first new person I'd met that genuinely wanted to make an effort for me.

"I don't know what that was about. However, you should give him the benefit of the doubt. He can't explain if you won't talk to him."

"You were right, you know."

"Of course, I was." Jasper smiled smugly. "But what in particular were you wrong about this time?"

"I shouldn't have left."

…

After I was showered and feeling completely kicked to shit from my session with Jasper, I was back to working in Emmett's office. Having something productive to concentrate on was helpful. The knot of guilt was back with a vengeance, but that would have to wait until this evening. I'd considered calling or texting Edward, deciding what needed to be said should be a longer conversation. Instead, I called Alice to see if they were both still coming over for family dinner. Thankfully, she was in a good mood, assuring me that the plan hadn't changed.

I was processing the direct deposits for next week's payroll when I heard a knock on the open door to Emmett's office. I looked up, finding Jake standing in the threshold.

"Hey," Jake greeted me shyly.

"Hi." My muscles tensed with nervousness. I wasn't sure what to say to him.

"Mind if I come in for a second?"

"Umm…" _Suck it up and be a big girl._ "Yeah, sure." I stood, feeling silly having a conversation across a desk like I was his boss. Jake proceeded to one of the two chairs in front of the desk, so I joined him. He really was an imposing figure at six feet, and muscularly built. It was only his boyish face that softened the intimidation of his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry," I began. "For Edward, and yelling at you…I'm just sorry."

"Don't sweat it," he smiled. His eye was purple, but the swelling was mostly gone. I'm sure he had a fun night under a slab of beef or something. "I came to apologize to you, actually."

"Hey, we're cool. Emmett and Jasper say you're good, that's enough for me." I might not trust him, but it didn't mean that I had to go out of my way to be a bitch to him.

"I didn't mean to lie to you, but I shouldn't have let you think I didn't know who you were." Jake's eyes scanned the room. He seemed as uncomfortable with the conversation as I was. "I just…didn't know if I should bring it up."

"I get it." Sure, in his shoes, I wouldn't know what to say, either.

"Look," he sat forward, looking me in the eyes, "I know Paul's side of the story, and I've heard the talk, but I didn't have anything to do with that. Frankly, I believe you."

"How much do you know?" I didn't want to come right out and ask; doing so would be as good as an admission. Hearing him say those words, when so few ever did, was surprising.

"The same story everyone has heard, I guess." He leaned back, looking somewhat nervous. "I know what happened to you. I know that Paul gave…him…an alibi. I know that you left after…"

"I guess you're all caught up." I couldn't meet his eyes anymore, so I just looked past him to the wall.

"All I'm saying is, I'm not one of them. I was never involved. Bella?" I reluctantly glanced at him, finding a soft expression. "I've got two sisters. If it had been one of them…" He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I'd be capable of all sorts of shit."

I was speechless for a moment. There were some that sided with me in the aftermath, who believed that it was Mike that had attacked me, and that didn't say a word when the detectives came asking questions. However, it felt like I could count fewer friends than enemies—all of them having known me long enough to just trust me. Jake didn't know me. He had every reason to side with his own cousin, even if Paul was a despicable bastard. But Jake didn't. He believed me.

"Why?" It was the only stupid thing I could think to say. "Why believe me when you didn't even know me?"

"I guess I don't really know. Maybe because I know Paul."

I thought about that for a second. Jake's face was sincere, and I'm sure it took a lot for him to come in here. He deserved more from me. "Thank you, Jake. I really do appreciate that."

"No problem." He stood, smiling at me, but the moment was a little awkward. I stood with him, not really knowing what to do with myself. Jake made his way back to the door, but paused at the threshold. "I didn't mess his face up too badly." Jake winked at me, and then casually strolled out the door.

When Emmett and I got home, Edward was already in the kitchen preparing stir-fry for our dinner. Jasper and Alice were helping, or getting in the way—I wasn't entirely sure. Since he had backup, I didn't feel so bad about pulling the chef out of the kitchen for a few minutes. Having decided to put an end to his unwarranted punishment, I didn't want to sit through a meal with Edward until I'd fixed what I had broken.

I took a minute to change out of my work clothes, putting on a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I used the short time to gather up my nerve, anticipating that there might be some groveling in my future. When I returned to the kitchen, I quietly came to stand next to Edward at the stove.

"It smells great," I remarked. Always start by buttering him up, right? Edward glanced over at me, a tight smile on his lips. I couldn't tell if he was upset with me, or just hesitant to do anything else that might worsen the tension between us. "Want to let someone else take over for a minute?"

"I've got it," Alice jumped in. She took the wooden spoon from Edward, pretty much shoving him out of the way.

Edward followed me to my room, but stayed leaning against the wall after he closed the door behind him. That he didn't immediately reach for me told me just how badly I'd messed everything up.

"Come here. Please."

Edward pushed off the wall, taking a few steps to stand next to me near the bed. His face was expressionless, his hands firmly at his sides. I'd never seen his eyes look so dead. There was no spark of lust or mischief. The intensity was gone, replaced by only emptiness. My heart dropped.

Keeping my eyes locked with his, I put my hands on his shoulders to sit him down on the edge of the bed. Deliberately, I climbed on to his lap, straddling him. When his arms didn't band around my back, I grew frustrated, but more determined. If he needed me to prove it to him, to coax him, I would.

Settled across his legs, I took his hands to place them on my hips. His fingers twitched where they lay against a small line of exposed flesh between my pants and my shirt. I remained focused on Edward's eyes, finding my reflection in his pupils. He watched me intently, but his face gave away nothing.

In a slow exploration, I ran my fingers up his arms, over his shoulders, and cupped his jaw. "I messed up," I admitted in a quiet voice. "I couldn't sleep at all last night. I couldn't concentrate at work. I've been cold and numb all day." Finally being surrounded in his heat, letting myself absorb the feeling of his touch, was like breathing for the first time in years. "I'm sorry."

"You wouldn't let me touch you." There was no malice in Edward's voice, only hurt. I felt his pain, if only somewhat, because I knew how hard it was for him to overcome the fear that I might recoil from him. "I can put up with silence, but not you keeping your body from me. You can't use that as a weapon, Bella."

"You're right. I know that. I really am sorry." I sat forward a little, putting more of our bodies in contact. Now that I had relented, I needed more of him. I was starving for him. What kind of moron would ever refuse a man like this?

I traced over the red marks on his face, assuming those were the result of his make-up session with Jake. They weren't bad, just a little discolored. My fingernails dragged gently through the stubble on his chin, earning a rough exhale from Edward. "I've missed you."

"You cut me, Bella. When you sent me away, when you wouldn't let me kiss you-" His face was a mask of impassiveness. His tone was quiet and lacking any of the life that I'd grown accustomed to. He wasn't himself at all.

"Am I too late? Can I still fix this?"

"Say the words," he ordered, without inflection. I puzzled over his vacant eyes for a moment, not entirely sure which words he wanted, and afraid to give the wrong answer.

"Kiss me, Edward. Please."

At my command, Edward's lips forcefully captured mine. He didn't hesitate in pulling my bottom lip between his teeth, fisting his hand in my hair, and pulling my hips forward to meet him. I knotted my hands in his silky hair, tugging as our mouths moved together.

He tasted deliciously of him, cementing the notion that I was a grade-A idiot for having deprived myself of his lips for so long. Nothing was worth the torture I'd put us through.

We kissed deeply, passionately, feeding the craving that had been denied. Quickly, our need boiled over. Edward threw us over so that he pinned me to the bed. My legs locked around him, gripping him with all the force I could muster. Despite the soreness in my muscles from my workout, I exerted as much strength as I had left. Edward and I exchanged hungry moans to be swallowed between us.

Edward released my lips to kiss and lick and path down my neck. His breath came out in heavy gusts, matching my own hurried panting. "I've told you, Bella, you've got me by the throat." Edward traced his tongue along the shell of my ear, whispering against my flesh. "I let an inferior boxer take potshots at me to make you happy."

"Someone hurting you doesn't make me happy." I tried to drag his face back to mine, but Edward wouldn't let me budge him. "I hate it."

"You're the only one that can hurt me. You're the only thing I'm afraid of." Edward nipped at my jaw, and then ran his teeth across my collarbone. I writhed under him, my body calling out for more of his.

"I'm sorry," I repeated. I couldn't stop myself from begging his forgiveness. "I love you. I'm so sorry."

"Shh…angel." Edward returned his lips to mine in a tender kiss. I exhaled desperately. "I can't protect myself from you. Even if you'd dragged this out for weeks, I would have been waiting."

"Never again," I promised. "I can't do it." A very brief thought of losing Edward to another woman—someone else enjoying the caress of his kiss and the warmth of being under his body—made me grip him tighter.

I would have been content to stay in bed with Edward, atoning for my sins, for days. Emmett's stomach didn't have that much patience. The fact that he'd even bothered to wait for us before attacking his dinner was impressive. When I heard the loud pounding on the door, I knew our moment was over.

At the table, our odd family seemed no worse for the wear. Alice was cheerful as always, beaming brightly at seeing Edward and I touching and smiling. Jasper seemed relieved, shockingly enough, that I'd patched things up. Despite my best intentions to self-sabotage, everything was right in our home. Now, if I could just manage to keep it that way. Learning to relax, adjust, and stop expecting the worst wouldn't be easy.

It had become instinct to shy away from the good for fear it would be taken away. Looking around the table at the faces smiling and laughing together, I decided I had too much to lose to not start breaking my bad habits.

_**Ah, angst avoided. That is my gift to you. Win?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

**Author notes: This chapter started to get very long, and I know you are all patiently waiting for an update, so here is something to tide you over. The next chapter as a big reveal and a major step forward for Edward and Bella. For now, here is a little fluff and fun. **

**As always, thank you to everyone who has sent such fantastic reviews. I love reading your comments, so keep them coming. **

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

"Everyone is going out for Halloween." Edward trailed his fingers down the side of my arm, making my skin burn. "You're sure you don't want to join them?."

I swallowed my bite of past salad, shaking my head. We were having lunch at the deli, which was now our afternoon routine while I worked and Edward ended his day of training with Jasper. It had been a week since the catastrophe at Tony's. Edward and I were admittedly restarting the honeymoon period of our young relationship. Sitting across the table was too far, so we both squeezed together on the far side so that I could face the door.

"Nope. I want to stay in, put on my pajamas, and watch old horror movies." Emmett and Jasper had tried to convince me to head out to the parties happening on Duval tonight, but I needed some down time. So far, excursions on the town had turned into dreadful affairs. It was safer in the house. Moreover, I wanted Edward all to myself. Having him alone, with the house empty, was too good an opportunity to pass up. Since making up, Edward spent every night with me.

"How about we stay in, I'll watch you eat chocolate, and you don't wear anything at all?" Edward's wicked smirk made me blush. I tossed a grape at him from my small cup of mixed fruit. He easily caught it in his mouth. It was infuriating how quick his reflexes were.

"Nice try, buddy. I don't think you want me answering the door to children, wearing nothing but a bowl of candy and a smile."

Edward groaned, squeezing me a little tighter. "We'll turn off the lights and pretend not to be home."

"It has been a long time since you've lived in real neighborhood, huh? If we hold out on candy, those kids will egg the house." I gave him a serious look, communicating my honesty. "Those little bastards are vicious."

Edward seemed to ponder over that for a moment, his intelligent eyes scanning my face as he worked on the puzzle. "A compromise then. You can be naked, and I'll answer the door."

I rolled my eyes. Edward looked quite satisfied with himself. "You usually get your way, don't you?"

"Mmm," he purred into my neck, kissing me sweetly. "Usually. It is a gift." I sighed, more out of want and desire than annoyance. "With everyone, except the person that matters." Edward nipped at my ear, making me jump just a little. "You seem to be immune."

"Not even a little." Edward smiled at my admission. _Yep, pretty damn pleased with himself._ I couldn't pretend to hate that look. He was too charming and lovely with such an easy curve on his lips.

Edward relented in teasing me long enough for us to finish our lunch. On the walk back, I regretted ordering the larger portion of pasta salad. It was delicious, but sitting heavy in my stomach. If Jasper had a mind to really put me through the wringer today, I might just vomit on the mat. As per our habit, Edward and I spent a moment delaying our goodbye while standing next to his car in the gym parking lot.

"You know that you failed to mention you're working out with my trainer behind my back." Edward arched an eyebrow. I had to squint against the sun as I craned my neck to look up at him.

"Oh, right." I hadn't withheld the information purposefully; it just slipped my mind to bring it up to Edward. "Yeah, for a couple hours after lunch. He sticks around to just do some lessons with me."

"Can I stay? I'm more than a little intrigued to see this." I was worried that training with Jasper might become a sore subject with Edward. He wasn't too happy with me after the demonstration on Elizabeth. Furthermore, I wasn't going to invite him to stay if he only intended to scowl at Jasper for being too rough with me.

"That depends…" I still hadn't broached the subject of Tanya with Edward. I knew better than to think he was sneaking around behind my back, but I still needed an explanation as to who this woman was.

"On what?"

"You've been holding out on me, too." Edward gave me a quizzical look. I took in breath, putting on my big-girl pants. "Tanya," I clarified. His face turned hard. "She's the one you had lunch with that day before the party, then she shows up at the bar and is hanging all over you the second I turn my back. You can see why that might bug me."

"There is nothing inappropriate going on between us. You don't need to be concerned." There was a touch of agitation in his voice, but he was covering it well.

"I'm not concerned. You're mine." I gripped him a little tighter. "I just think it is fair that you tell me who she is to you."

Edward's face softened. He ran his fingers through my hair, visibly relaxing. I could be accused of being defensive and suspicious as a person, but I wasn't one to fling unwarranted accusations at someone. I trusted Edward enough not to doubt him, as long as he was willing to talk to me.

"We had lunch to discuss a fundraiser she is hosting for the charitable organization her family founded. We share a cause, so I've been a regular contributor. Her showing up at the bar was not a first, but it wasn't at my invitation."

The stress in my shoulders relaxed a bit. Having a fuller picture of their association was helpful, but it didn't completely alleviate my tension. "How did you meet?"

"A business dealing some time ago."

"She wants you." The bitterness in my voice was clear.

"That's her problem." Edward ran his hands down my back in long, soothing strokes. "She's a decent person. I don't want to leave you with the impression to the contrary."

"Yeah, she seemed great." I looked away. My tone was thick with unconcealed sarcasm.

"Love, there's no reason to feel threatened." Edward brushed his fingers gently over my cheek. "If you trust me, there is nothing more to worry about."

"I do trust you." I met his eyes, offering my sincerity. "Women just know these things." Tanya had my radar sounding loudly. The look on her face when she saw me, quickly dismissing me as inferior, told me she wouldn't be deterred. Wealthy, powerful, beautiful women usually get what they want. Edward was a catch; she'd make more sense on his arm than I did. "Is she local?"

"No. The fundraiser next month is taking place at one of her family's hotel properties in Miami, she only flew in from Los Angeles to take a few meetings."

"Good."

…

"Listen," Edward bent down to speak softly at my ear, "you won't win on strength, so you're going to have to fight dirty." I eyed Jasper shaking out his arms across the mat. He brought this upon himself. Now it was time to emasculate him in front of the entire gym clientele.

We'd been working for an hour on submission escapes, but when he got a little mouthy, I challenged him to a three-minute round. Purely ground stuff, no striking, and first one to tap loses. I knew that Jasper was far more skilled, but his verbal jabs got the better of me. Before I stopped to consider that I was in over my head, my own mouth took off on me.

I nodded to Edward's words. "If you end up on top, I want you to keep your hands in his face; cover his airway and use your forearm over his throat while you work for a mount. You'll likely spend most of the match on your back," I glared at Edward, "but from half guard you can dig your knee in his crotch. It is perfectly legal, just very uncomfortable for him." Edward smirked, enjoying the fire playing out across my face.

"I know you want to go for a choke, but don't get tunnel vision. If there is an opportunity to reverse into an omoplata, or sink in the triangle, you have to take it. He's faster, so you can't hesitate if the submission is there. Use your size to your advantage. You're small, so be slippery."

"Got it." I took several deep breaths, rolling my wrists and flexing my ankles. Edward continued to dig his thumbs into my shoulder, trying to work out the knot that formed after Jasper caught me in a hammerlock.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you are right now?" I turned my head, meeting Edward's intense eyes. I could live on that look—lust and predatory desire. He firmly held the back of my neck in his hands, massaging the tension from my muscles. "It is taking all my concentration not to sport a hard-on."

"Thank you for that." I leaned my back against his chest. "There goes _my_ concentration."

"Win for me, love." Edward kissed the top of my head. His voice was just barely a whisper. "I've got a reward in mind."

"And if I lose?" Taking a step away from him, I arched my eyebrow, enjoying the playful expression on his face.

"I'll lick your wounds." To punctuate his promise, Edward licked his delicious lips.

"Remember this the next time your sparring in the cage. I might just go prancing around naked, see how you like it." I put my hands on my hips, rather satisfied in my threat.

"Bella—" Edward growled my name darkly, taking a step toward me, but being forced to stop himself. He couldn't punish me here.

"Ha! What are you going to do about it, champ?" I held my arms out, daring him to come after me. He glared, but Emmett and the matter at hand interrupted our little standoff.

"Listen up!" Emmett stepped to the center of the mat, where Jasper and I were separated on either edge. A dozen of the gym's members and trainers were gathered around, eager to see this tussle go down. "This is a three-minute, winner-take-all round for bragging rights. I want a clean fight." Jasper smiled darkly. I winked at him. We both knew better.

"No biting," Emmett shot at me. "Not scratching, no hair-pulling."

"You're next, Emm." I stood up a little straighter as I stared him down. Behind me, I heard Edward breath out a short laugh.

"You're in over your head, Bella." Jasper taunted me from his corner, earning snickers from our spectators. Jake was among them, looking very amused.

"You've done enough talking," I quipped. "Time to put up or shut up." Our audience reacted with enthusiasm, egging on our trash talk.

"Okay, okay." Emmett spread his arms out, looking back and forth between us. "You ready?" We both nodded. "Get it on."

Emmett backed away, Jasper and I each advancing slowly to the center of the mat. There would be no fists flying, so charging wasn't necessary. In fact, I planned to let him shoot first. Because he was stronger, I'd spend too much energy trying to take him down. Instead, I'd try to reverse or get a submission from my back.

As we circled each other, our eyes shifting between faces and knees, Jasper stuck his arm out a few times to measure the distance and test my reaction. I swatted his hand away at each attempt. We both crouched, keeping our stances low. My first order of business was to try and take his neck in a guillotine. When he shot for my legs, I'd have the position to sink my hooks in under his chin and wrap my legs around his waist.

Just as our raucous audience began to get impatient, Jasper lunged for my knees. I took his neck, leveraging my chest over the back of his head, and tightening my choke around his throat. He managed to trap my legs, making it impossible to wrap around him and properly hold the submission. I felt him struggling for breath as I tried to hold on, the crowd hollering to both of us.

I was off my feet for a moment, being carried backward a few steps, and then I was powerfully slammed to the mat. The force of the ground meeting my back knocked the wind out of me, giving Jasper the second he needed to post up and break the choke. I was close, but Jasper knew better than to be caught so quickly.

Calls from the guys surrounding us rang loudly in my ears. My breathing was already rushed, and my arms were burning with the force I'd used holding on to Jasper's neck. It took a moment for me to regain my senses. Jasper gave up my legs to get out of the choke, so I tried to sweep my leg over his shoulder for an armbar. He slid his arm out, using his hips to force my legs apart.

Jasper really wasn't holding back. As we rolled and writhed, each trying to gain the advantage, Jasper was exerting more of his strength than he had in practice. When he laid his body flat over mine, circling to get side control, I could barely breathe from the pressure he forced on my diaphragm. His wavy hair was constantly in my face, forcing me to suck in sweaty strands with each breath.

Edward was right; being smaller than Jasper, I was able to wiggle and squirm my way out of his first two attempts to trap me in a hold. Mechanically, I stepped over his first try for a leglock. When he tried to trap my arm, I used my foot of push off of his chest and pull it out. I wasn't losing, yet. Nevertheless, for all womankind, I was determined to leave it all on the mat.

Jasper got his right arm under my neck, his left shoved under my shoulder to try and lock in a choke. I was keeping my chin down, not letting him sink it in fully, but my options from this position were few. He jammed in shoulder in my face, prying me to his will. I was nearly done if I didn't figure a way out of this. The effort I was putting forth to keep my upper body rigid was quickly sapping me of energy.

I reached my hands above my head, ripping at Jasper's wrists and fingers to break his hold. At the same time, I twisted my lower body toward him. Using one foot to push off from the mat, and all the strength in my hips, I rolled enough to capture one of his legs between mine. I let go of his hands, needing my own to get the submission. He tightened around my neck, thinking I was on my last breath.

I gave up the need for air. I let him turn my face red. While he was squeezing toward a victory, I lifted his leg toward my body. Twisting at his knee, I locked his ankle at painful angle. Jasper's body went rigid. He was hurting, but allowing it to happen. We were in a battle of endurance to see who would tap first—both locked in submissions.

I cranked his ankle over further, using my body to lean away and torque his knee. In fact, it was his bad knee.

"Don't give it up, Bella! He's hurt. Hold out." Edward's encouragement barely registered with me.

My vision was starting to go fuzzy. That tingling, unbalanced feeling was creeping in with the need for oxygen. I used everything I had left to yank one last time, needing him to let go before I passed out. My eyes were still open, but the black walls were closing in on me as my view of the ceiling stretched and narrowed.

The last thing I heard was yelling and whistles, then the blackness overtook me.

Finally, air. I gasped, coughing.

"I'm so proud of you." I blinked, looking up at a blurry vision of tussled blonde hair. Jasper grew a twin. "Deep breaths," he encouraged. "In through your nose, out through your mouth."

"Bells! You're a badass." Emmett appeared next to me, hovering over us with a wide grin on his face.

I just did as Jasper said, my head ringing, and my vision slowly focusing. Jasper sat me up. I cringed, sucking in a too-quick breath. Pain shot through my spine, traveling up to my neck and down to my toes. The pain was a good sign. The pain was welcome.

"Bella?" Edward crouched in front of me. His face turned to concern while he brushed the hair out of my face.

"Is it your back?" Jasper moved behind me, rubbing down the sides of my spine to loosen the muscles and work out the pinched nerve that was causing my discomfort.

"Yeah," I nodded, still catching my breath. "It's fine. I just tweaked it rolling sideways like that." I met Edward's vivid green eyes, smiling at the sight of him. "No worries."

"Jasper, you got owned by a girl!" One of the guys, someone I hadn't been introduced to yet, yelled over the commotion of the other members that had closed in to circle us. Actually, I hadn't noticed them until his exclamation. Jasper stood, getting teased and shoved around.

"You want to be next?" Emmett got in his face, puffing out his chest, but sporting a huge smile. "I'd put her in a cage against your sorry ass."

"He tapped?" My eyes widened. I was thoroughly confused. Surely, waking up flat on my back meant that I'd passed out. Edward smiled crookedly. That glimmer in his eyes was back. He reached out his hands for mine, helping me to my feet. I was a bit unsteady, more from weariness than anything else. My muscles were goo.

"He did," Edward confirmed. "His hands were tied up under your shoulders, but he slapped the mat right before you blacked out for a second."

"I won!" I darted to Jasper, tackling him from behind. My excited momentum, and his hyper-extended knee, sent us both crashing to the ground. The others gathered around us spread out, watching us fall while laughing, and chiding Jasper.

"Jesus, Bella." Jasper laughed, shoving me aside. I mounted him easily, straddling his stomach. "You going to kick a man while he's down?"

The guys shouted, egging on round two.

I shoved Jasper's shoulders down as he half-heartedly tried to sit up. "I kicked your ass, grasshopper."

Emmett's booming laughter grabbed my attention. "You should have thought this over, Jazz. She's going to me impossible to live with."

**End Note: Yay for Bella kicking a little ass? We haven't seen the last of Tanya, and Jake is still hanging around in the periphery. As I said, there is good stuff to look forward in the next chapter. I promise a very fulfilling lemon and some romance. **

**Are you enjoying the ride so far? Let me know in the reviews. **


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

**Chapter 18**

**BPOV**

Two weeks passed quickly. Uncertainty and fluctuation gave way to routine in that short time. Weekdays, I sealed myself in Emmett's office until my regular lunch with Edward. Occasionally, Alice and the guys would join us. Edward made a habit of hanging around the gym while I worked with Jasper, and often took the opportunity to step in to offer his advice.

The first time Edward contradicted Jasper, I was concerned there would be a showdown on the mat. Instead, Jasper and Edward seemed to find a common ground in coaching me. In fact, Jasper agreed to let Edward put me through a few boxing drills. I wasn't an especially dangerous striker, but I appreciated the workout. In fact, I was learning a great deal from Edward. Where Jasper was more focused on educating me in technique, Edward insisted on teaching me how to properly incapacitate an attacker.

While I finished my work in Emmett's office in the afternoons, Edward went on his way to do…whatever it is he did. I never came right out and asked him, but I was starting to get the sense that he was hiding something. He and Alice would have whispered conversations when they thought I wasn't looking. My suspicions grew when twice in the second week, Alice and Edward skipped out on family dinner at the house.

Aside from my growing curiosity at their strange behavior, my relationship with each of them had grown. Alice and I found a comfortable middle ground where her affinity for dragging me around on shopping trips was concerned. Where first she was shoving me into dressing rooms, she expanded our excursions to include more of the sort that interested me. We browsed in art galleries, picked through used bookstores, and spent some time scouting outdoor shops.

Though she never actually mentioned it outright, I suspected Alice was getting an itch to re-decorate her apartment. More often, we were wandering into furniture shops, even venturing as far as Key Largo to look at fabrics and such. I didn't mind the long trips, as she was always gracious in letting me drive her little yellow Porsche. The first time I got behind the wheel, I smiled at the memory of my father teaching me to drive a stick shift.

I also had to make a crack about Alice driving the Porsche while Edward was rolling in the Dad-Mobile. She gave me a strange smirk for my comment, but wouldn't elaborate as to why Edward seemed willing to lavish money in other areas, but not his car.

As for Edward, my only complaint was with the snail's pace at which he was letting our physical relationship advance. Where I had once insisted on putting the brakes on my own instincts, it was now Edward that was stalling us. In fact, he was infuriatingly averse to letting me reciprocate his frequent attention to my needs. Essentially, beyond a little teasing and touching, I hadn't been allowed to get him off, no matter how many times he brought me to orgasm.

Edward spent most nights in my bed. Nights massaging his muscles in the bathtub or reading together in bed had become the highlight of my days. Despite my sexual frustration, which was reaching the point of a serious tantrum, I started to discover new things that I loved about the enigmatic man. For one, he made a point of calling his family in Boston every Sunday. Though he rarely spoke about them, and not once did he mention his mother or his childhood, it was clear that he had a close relationship with the Cullens.

Edward was also remarkably knowledgeable on just about everything, or so it seemed to me. Beyond college general education requirements, my understanding of astronomy, impressionistic art, or ancient history mostly came from the Science Channel or National Geographic. That didn't stop me from quizzing Edward every time I collected a new nugget of information. I was sort of a nerd about educational programming.

We'd started playing this game because I watched a special on dark matter and dark energy. Edward and the guys had gone out to play basketball with some of the other gym members. When Edward and I were in bed that night, I proceeded to try and stump him with questions. Much to my chagrin, I failed dismally. Since that night, I made it a point to learn something, or several somethings, new each day. While taking a bath together, I'd start my litany of questions. Though it was rare, I took great pride in the few instances where I was able to educate him on a topic.

What was perhaps the most charming and gratifying about our game was that Edward never replied with smug arrogance. He didn't make me feel inferior for not knowing something, but would actually seem to find enjoyment in having a discussion brought on by my questions.

We started working books on everything from the French Revolution to theoretical physics into our nightly reading sessions. I took solace in understanding that it was Edward's unfair advantage that made him abnormally smart. In fact, I marveled at every opportunity to test his photographic memory. Every day, Edward impressed me a little more.

As the days and weeks progressed, Jasper was mum on any admonishments or further tampering with our relationship. For the time, it seemed he was content to let me be happy. As Emmett put it, we were "stupid for each other." Ever the poet. Nevertheless, he was dead on. A month in, and I was still struggling for breath when Edward touched me. My heart jumped each time he flashed that sexy smirk. My head went a little dizzy when his stunning green eyes looked intensely into mine. Even the sound of Edward's voice made me shiver.

What was harder to categorize or properly explain was the way I'd fallen so hopelessly in love with him. Love—something I was wholly uneducated and inexperienced in. More than fear that Edward would suddenly lose interest in me, I worried that I wasn't doing it right. I had no idea how to be in such a hot-and-heavy, intense relationship. Our attraction was all consuming. An hour without feeling Edward's hands on me was like an hour without breathing. More than that, when I would slip up and let myself imagine not having him around, the pain in my chest became sharp and agonizing.

Hopelessly clueless as to how to protect my relationship from my own ineptness, I just hoped for the best and tried to tamp down my self-destructive tendencies. For now, it was working.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Edward's voice called me back from my internalization.

We'd spent this Saturday afternoon doing all of the required tourist attractions of Key West. Since moving here, Edward hadn't been to the Mel Fisher museum, ridden the Conch Train, or visited Hemingway's house. Now, before we returned home to get ready to go out with Alice and the guys, Edward and I were watching the sunset onboard Elizabeth.

Under the fading orange sky, I dangled my legs over the side of the boat. "You," I replied simply.

Edward smiled as I turned my attention to him. He wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "Good. As long as that's true, you can't be thinking about someone else."

"Who else is there?" I turned to face him, speculatively appraising Edward's expression.

"You're quite the novelty at the gym," he responded noncommittally.

"I've got breasts, that's all." I paused for a moment, waiting to see if Edward would give me anything more. When he didn't respond, I decided to press the issue. "You can't really be that insecure. If anything, I feel like I'm the one who should worry."

Edward's expression turned hard, the smile faltering from his lips. "Have I given you any reason to feel that way?"

"No." I entwined my hand with his, bringing it to rest on my lap. "I trust you; that's not the problem. I just…" My eyes fell from his, returning to the vast horizon beyond the line of boats tied up at the docks, bobbing gently on the water.

"Tell me, love." Edward spoke softly, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

"You're way out of my league. You know that, right?" Despite my better judgment, my eyes sought his. What I found was an intimidating glare in green fire.

"I don't ever want to hear you say something like that again. Do you understand me?' The harshness in Edward's voice startled me. He sounded downright angry, which his stern expression reinforced.

"What? It's just an observation of reality. You're so…_much_." I shrugged, not certain how to put into words how unfathomably perfect he was. "You're pretty much the most gorgeous man I've ever met, you're stupidly smart," I rolled my eyes at myself for that choice of words, "and, well…you're loaded. I think that qualifies as a trifecta. And that doesn't even take into account that chicks dig bad boys, so you've got the whole fighter thing going for you." My eyes were firmly trained on the water below us. I felt Edward's grip on my hand tighten, but I was on a roll of babbling. "But to top it all off, you're charming and sweet and—"

"Stop it, Bella." Edward grabbed my chin, pulling my face toward him. If I didn't know better, I'd be afraid of the look he gave me. "I am explicitly uninterested in listening to you build me up if it is only to put yourself down."

"I just—"

"No." Edward tangled both of his hands in my hair, firmly gripping the back of my head and staring me down. "You're it, Bella. I'm not looking any further. I haven't noticed another woman since the night we met." His hands slid down my neck. Edward trailed his fingers across my skin, making me burn for him, as if to prove that I was helpless against authority. "I had you then, didn't I? Covered in blood and bruises, a complete stranger, and pointing a knife at your throat. I didn't have money, an education, or a past. But I had you then, am I right?"

"Yes." My voice was reluctant, but I managed an answer.

As the darkness engulfed us in slow increments, shadows closing in around us, Edward was no less vivid in front of me. His messy hair still appeared as a bright flash of copper and brown. His eyes were as brilliant and penetrating as always. His face was long-since healed, but I recalled the way he looked as I washed away the blood and dirt.

Of course, he was right. There was an inexplicable sensation between us from the first time I'd touched him. Despite the absurdity of our meeting, I'd let him bring me closer while I tended to his injuries. I'd noticed his fascinating eyes as much as his warm skin. The smooth velvet of his voice was not lost on me, but caressed something inside me each time he spoke. Even his frustrating ability to rile my temper with his wicked remarks had me far more interested in knowing him than I was willing to admit at the time.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I've been yours, just as desperately and irrationally, from the same moment?"

"I've never been in love before. I've never had a real relationship. I don't know what I'm doing, so I guess I am just expecting that I'll screw it up." It was painful to admit how inadequate I felt. Part of me wanted to fight against Edward for pulling this out of me, but of that, I knew better. "I'm really good at running, but I have no idea how to sit still."

"_Angel._" Edward gathered me in his arms, pulling me into his lap to rest my head against his chest. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Neither have I."

I pulled my face away, my eyes shooting up to Edward's. "What do you mean?"

"I've never been in love. This is all new to me." He brushed my cheek with his fingertips, smiling gently. "I'm just making it up as I go along."

"You're not doing half bad." I offered him a grin, which earned me a tender kiss. "That does make me feel better, actually."

"Which part?"

"That I'm your first. At least I can claim that distinction. One day, some chick will be getting an earful about your first love and the one that got away." I winked at him, attempting to be playful. Edward's mischievous smirk was more predatory than humor.

"When did I give you the indication that I'd let you get away?" With that roughly spoken threat, Edward sealed his lips to mine, purposefully invading my mouth with lustful desire and just the right force.

Willingly, I allowed Edward to command my lips with his. He expertly stroked his tongue against mine, tasting me as he coaxed me to straddle him. My hands fisted in his hair, holding him to me. Lost in his scent, his warmth, and the strength of his body caging mine, I considered whether anyone would notice us frantically undressing each other on the bow of his boat.

Just before I was set to disregard a potential audience and rip away at his clothes until only soft skin and muscles where under my fingers, Edward tore his mouth from me. I groaned, frustrated, and scowling at him. "Fine, let's go to your bed."

Edward smiled, amused at my bereft expression. "I want to show you something."

My eyebrow arched. "I've seen it, it's very impressive." I bit my lip, intentionally trying to drive Edward's thoughts toward my own.

"You're insatiable, love." Edward pulled my lip from behind my teeth. "How could I possibly be concerned with other women? Keeping you satisfied is a fulltime job."

"Want to clock in now?" I trailed my fingers down his chest, picturing every ridge and hard line that hid from me from under his cotton T-shirt.

"You know I do." Edward leaned in, running his nose up my neck. Lightly, he licked across my flesh, sending a shiver down my spine. I reached for the button of his jeans, but he bit at my skin, stopping my advance.

"Come take a walk with me." He whispered the words seductively against my ear. Edward could have asked me to go lay tile with him and I wouldn't have refused.

"Okay."

The walk consisted of leaving the marina and traveling a few short blocks down the sidewalk that lined the waterfront. We passed restaurant patios bustling with patrons, and illuminated hotel pool decks, but Edward didn't take notice of the scenery. In fact, the further we walked without a destination that I was aware of, Edward sped his pace just a little.

"Edward?" He tugged my hand to lead us down a manicured path to a very pricy condo building. "Where are we going?"

I wasn't in the mood to meet people, nor was I really dressed for introductions. After our long day of walking around town, my hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. I wore only a faded T-shirt and jeans, sporting my most cushioned pair of flops.

"You'll see." He didn't look at me. Edward's attention was trained straight ahead. Coming around the side of the building, he looked up, seemingly taking in the view of the eight-story structure. It wasn't much to look at from the outside, just a white rectangular building with glass balconies on each floor. The front doors were glass, framed in shiny metal, which opened into a very modern lobby.

A young woman in a sleeveless silk blouse smiled at Edward as we walked in. Comparing her neat, slick ponytail to mine only further exacerbated my apprehension.

"Mr. Cullen, we have your key waiting for you." The woman handed Edward a small envelope. When her eyes met mine, she smiled politely, seemingly ignoring my appearance. I composed myself long enough not to gawk at Edward, but I think he noticed my resistance when he tugged me toward the two elevators on the far side of the lobby.

I stared straight ahead, avoiding my reflection in the shiny metal doors, and pointedly ignoring Edward's speculative glances. The moment we were inside the elevator, and the doors were closed, I pinned him down with my glare.

"What is all this?" He barely acknowledged me. Instead, Edward slipped a ring of keys from the envelope. He used the smallest one to insert into the panel next to the button labeled "P". Without hesitation, the car began its short ascent to the top floor. The penthouse.

"I'm not stepping foot out of this elevator until you give me some kind of explanation for all this." I grounded myself against the back wall. He'd bought a condo without a word of it to me? I was certain that if Jasper or Emmett knew, they would have mentioned something.

_Alice._

That little pixie had been tugging me around for days while I operated under the assumption she was browsing for herself. I'd been played. I didn't quite understand why it bothered me that Edward hadn't told me about the condo. Maybe because I'd known he was hiding something, but still not comfortable with prying into his life, I didn't ask. Instead, I'd been left with curiosity that was dangerously close to alerting my more suspicious instincts.

It might also have been another example of my insecurities where Edward was concerned. Technically living on Elizabeth, Edward had a good excuse for spending most of his nights with me. After all, I had a real kitchen and a much larger bathroom. He appreciated the advantage of using my bathtub to soak after his training sessions. Now that he had a real place of his own, he wouldn't need to continue being the fourth roommate.

When the doors opened, revealing a stark white foyer with marble floors, I pressed myself further against the back of the elevator. As if Edward weren't intimidating enough, even his home was out of my league.

Edward eyed me for a brief moment. After taking the key from the panel, Edward easily hauled me over his shoulder, and stepped across the threshold to his floor. "You better put me down!" With anyone else, I would have kicked and writhed to free myself. However, Edward was perpetually sore and bruised from his training with Jasper. I didn't actually want to hurt him. Therefore, in my awkward position, I could only rely on verbal threats.

"I'm sorry, love, but you gave me no choice."

I heard Edward unlock the wooden French doors to enter the apartment. He proceeded inside, giving me only a scant view of the hardwood floors. Walking to the center of the room, Edward gently placed me on my feet. He took a step away, allowing me to scan my surroundings. To say that I was speechless would be a grievous understatement.

I found myself in the large open space between the living room and open kitchen. The first thing that caught my attention was the panoramic view of the water and the marina below. In fact, it was the marina where Elizabeth was docked. Orange and yellow lamps from the docks cast light across the water, reflecting and rippling on the tide.

Like the first time I'd been on Elizabeth, the apartment was shrouded in shadows. Two lamps on either side of a brown leather sectional couch were the only illumination inside. Everything was dark distressed wood, including the end tables, coffee table, and TV stand that held a large flat screen.

It wasn't what I expected at all. The high ceilings and hardwood floors, yes. However, I anticipated walking into a sterile and modern environment that was more like the lobby. Instead, the apartment was warm, cozy, and actually reminded me a lot of the motif on Edward's boat. The entire expanse of the wall to the left of the room held dark wood bookshelves that were nearly full.

The next surprise that caught my notice was the three large impressionist oil paintings on the far wall to the right. They were a set, all in shades of blue and green, depicting lush landscapes at night. Alice and I had come across them in our gallery browsing. I made an offhanded comment about liking them, and apparently, that was all that was needed. Now they were hanging in Edward's penthouse.

"What do you think?" Edward's tentative voice called from behind me. I couldn't turn to face him. My eyes were fixated on the paintings.

"I don't know." I felt awkward and uneasy, standing in the middle of a condo that probably cost more than my father made in his entire life. Edward likely paid cash. He just wrote a check and thought nothing more of it. I'd guess he wouldn't even miss the money, because he had so much of it. "Why did you do this?"

"It wasn't my intention to live on the boat permanently. I thought it reasonable that I settle in."

"Is this the sort of place you lived before you left?"

"No." I felt more than heard Edward take a step toward me. My body went rigid with tension. "I wanted somewhere you could feel comfortable. I want to start taking better care of you; that includes a proper place to stay with me."

"You want me to live here?"

"When you're ready, yes."

"This is more than a little crazy. You know that, right?"

"You don't like it." Edward's tone was even, but I caught the despondent note in his assertion.

I turned, hesitantly meeting Edward's eyes. He appeared emotionless, though I knew better. That impassive mask was in place to hide his disappointment at my reaction. He stood unmoving. His broad shoulders, muscular chest, and long legs were like granite frozen in place. He looked like a museum piece in this too-fine home.

"I don't need all this," I gestured around the room. "I'm not that complicated."

"I have the resources to offer you more than adequate, why is that wrong?" Edward reached out for me, but grabbed his hand back. It was for the best. A little pain burst through my heart, but I wasn't certain I could let him touch me. Not that I didn't want his skin against mine, but because I'd lose any will to have a discussion if he touched me. Edward saved himself the hurt of me thinking of pulling away from him.

"It isn't _wrong_, but it _is_ too much." I pointed to the paintings as my proof. "Do _you_ like those? What about the furniture?" I recognized every stick of wood and piece of fabric. Alice and I had looked at all of it. Anything I'd remarked on magically appeared in this monstrosity of a home. "Is any of this actually you? Because I feel like I'm being bought."

Edward abruptly turned and stalked down the long corridor to the left side, past the living room. "Come." His voice was dark, demanding, but still soft. His order grounded my feet. That wasn't a good start for him. Edward stopped in front of the first door on the right side of the hall. "Bella, please."

_Well, since you asked so nicely._

I took one last glance around the room, nervous what else there could be waiting to make me feel more inadequate when standing next to Edward. As I braced myself for whatever was on the other side of the door, he leveled his intensely intimidating gaze at me. "This," he punctuated softly, "is me."

Edward opened the door, revealing a softly lit room. The walls were draped in thick black curtains. In the center of the room was a black grand piano. In the far corner, two acoustic guitars sat in stands.

"You play?" I looked at him with marvel.

Edward moved past me to take a seat at the bench. Without looking at me, he set his fingers to the keys. For a few seconds, he hovered over the piano in silence. After a breath, he began.

Edward played gracefully, delicately. He closed his eyes, the tune of Clair de Lune coming from the lovely instrument. The song was one of the few classical pieces I could name. My father used to play it for me on a record when I was a child. I'd fall asleep to this song on most nights during my early childhood.

I watched Edward play, fascinated. He'd never mentioned his musical talent, not even after my little display at Tony's. I couldn't move. My body remained captured in awe of him. When the melody concluded, Edward paused for a moment, bent over the piano.

"Edward." I didn't know what to say, but he seemed so distant. Finally, I closed the space between us. Quietly, I placed my hands on his shoulders and kissed against the taut muscles of his neck. Edward noticeably relaxed into my hold. A long breath escaped his lips. "That was beautiful."

"There wasn't much from the house that Alice and I grew up in that I wanted near me. Since my father died, I've never been back there. I wanted to sell it, but Alice refused. Our grandfather built the house, so she insisted that it stay in the family. It just sits there, vacant, with sheets covering the furniture." Edward spoke so softly that his voice was almost inaudible. I wound my arms around his chest, holding him to me. "This is the first place I've lived where it seemed appropriate to move my piano. The bookshelves are from the house, as are most of the manuscripts."

"Why are you telling me this?" I was glad that he opened up a little, but pain was evident in his voice. That was never my intention. Whatever my irritation with Edward for going completely overboard on this condo, I didn't want to hurt him.

"I want to make a home, here, with you." Edward tugged my arm, pulling me around to stand between him and the piano. He ran his hands up the sides of my body, coming to rest on my ribs. "I haven't exactly put down roots since I graduated from school. I haven't had a reason to. You're my reason, Bella."

I placed my hands on either side of Edward's face, gently caressing the strong, and yet fragile, man before me. "It's all too much," I said with a small smile. "And it is still completely crazy that you bought all this stuff just because Alice said I liked it."

"But…?" Edward looked hopeful, his green eyes searching me for something positive.

"I'll get used to it." I winked at him, offering a playful smirk. Edward pulled me closer, and as he did, I climbed on the bench to straddle his legs. He kissed me, sweetly and gently. His lips were soft pillows that cradled my own. "I assume you do have a bedroom, right?" I breathed the words against his lips, earning a purr of indiscernible dialect as an answer.

"Maybe I'll just have my way with you here. It has been a fantasy to christen this piano." Edward's wickedly sincere eyes dared me.

"Put it on the list." I nipped at his lip, to which Edward locked my legs around his back and stood.

Edward sealed his lips over mine again, gracefully walking us out of the room and down the hall toward the living room. My hands were fisted in his hair, holding myself to him, as Edward firmly held my ass. We passed through the center of the apartment, and Edward barely paused before he moved us through another door.

I could have been taking a moment to inspect my new surroundings, but instead, my eyes were closed tightly in enjoyment of Edward's taste, his intoxicating scent, and the warmth of his hard body against mine. Without much trouble, Edward bent down to place me flat on the bed. He never released me, simply pushing us both, entangled, upward until my head hit the pillows.

"Do you want to cancel our plans completely, or just skip dinner?" Edward hovered over me, his hands on either side of my face.

I had to think about that for a moment. We were supposed to be meeting Alice, Jasper, and Emmett for dinner, and then going out to see a band play at Hog's Breath. However, there was a very persuasive man pressing me into a luxuriously soft bed. Honestly, the decision was already made for me.

"We'll make it up to them." I pulled Edward's face to mine, but before I could capture his lips, he ducked his head to kiss a trail down my neck. My skin burned for him, ignited by his touch. Down his back, my fingers traced every line, feeling the way his muscles clenched and flexed with his movement.

"I have an idea," Edward whispered against my skin. I had several. All involved us undressing. "I still haven't taken you on a proper date."

"Yes you did." My voice came rushed and breathy. I tugged at the bottom of Edward's shirt, lifting it to his shoulders. He sat up, raising his arms, and allowing me to pull it over his head. I licked my lips at the sight of his naked torso. His physique never ceased to impress me, or inflame my need for him. "You said so the first day on your boat."

Edward smirked. Delicately, his fingers pulled the bottom of my T-shirt up my stomach, and then over my head. He stared down at me, appraising my body, but I just wanted him to move along. He could take in the view when we were naked. "You told me it didn't count."

As I unbuttoned Edward's jeans, he reached behind me to unclasp my bra. I was acting much faster, yanking down his zipper to get to what I needed. Edward was more deliberate; he gingerly pulled the straps of my bra down my arms until I was free of the fabric. "I take it back. You win. It was a date." I shoved his jeans down as far as his kneeling position would allow. "These need to go. Now."

Edward didn't move. Instead, he trained his frustratingly slow maneuvers to my jeans. At an excruciating pace, he freed the button, slid the zipper down, and brought my pants down with my underwear. I brought my legs up, letting him pull my clothes down and discard them in the growing pile on the floor.

"I've never known you to be so easily accommodating." Completely nude, I was left on the bed while Edward stood to disrobe. It was with great force that I kept still, rather than lunging at all of his naked perfection.

His long, muscular body taunted me from beyond my reach. I dragged my eyes over his broad shoulders, taking in every delicious line and curve of his muscles. Lower, my teeth tugged my bottom lip while I appreciated Edward's long, thick erection. It was at that moment that I decided I'd resort to threats and blackmail if he didn't put an end to the stalling tactics.

"Like you said, you usually get what you want," I responded.

Edward narrowed his eyes, stalking toward me. He climbed over me, settling between my legs as his shaft pressed against my sex. Of their own volition, my hips rose to meet him. Just that small friction, feeling his warm, soft skin between my legs, was more than enough to pull a moan from my lips.

Edward leaned over, letting his weight press down on me. Again, I wrapped my arms around his back, determined to hold him against me. His lips went to my jaw, my neck, and across my collarbones. He traveled the seductive path repeatedly as I writhed and panted beneath him. I was more than ready. The foreplay was too much.

"_Edward_…" I pleaded for him put me out of my misery. His tongue flicked across one nipple, turning the flesh into a hard pebble, as he kneaded my other breast. "_Please_."

The infuriating man didn't answer me. He wasn't remotely distracted from my breasts. He traded his lips and hands from one side to the other, paying each equal attention. The sensation of his tongue licking, his lips sucking, and his teeth biting, sent waves of arousal coursing through my body. At the very least, I knew he was similarly excited. His hard length twitched between us, lying heavy against my opening, but still not where I wanted him.

"I like you this way," Edward remarked. He kissed his way back up my chest to my neck. "Riled, ready, and begging for me."

I groaned at his teasing. He was doing this on purpose. With one hand in his hair, I tugged him sharply to meet my eyes. Edward's intense glare penetrated me. With a quiet growl, he thrust his hips against my sex. Some sort of noise came across my lips, though it wasn't coherent.

"This is mine to give you, Bella. You can be as rough with me as you like, it won't hurry me along any faster." Edward continued to thrust against me, his rigid shaft barely sliding between my folds.

"I want you," I whimpered. My need was too great to suffer his torment. For that matter, I didn't understand the point. "Please, Edward."

"You have me, so what is it that you really want?" I puzzled over Edward's serious expression; his face only inches from mine. When I didn't answer right away, Edward propped himself up on one forearm. With the other hand, he reached between us. My hopeful anticipation deflated for a moment, then spiked again, when instead of reaching for me, he wrapped his long fingers around his thick erection.

"What do you want, Bella?" Edward stroked the head of his cock through my slit. My body reacted to his, and this new stimulation, by tensing around him. I moaned at the satisfaction of feeling the wide crest of him sliding up and down my sex. "How do you want me?"

"You know what I want." This game had gone on long enough. Until now, and for the past few weeks, I think I'd been pretty damn patient. Whatever Edward's motives, my patience had run out.

"I know your body is trembling underneath me. I know your heart is racing." Edward licked under my jaw, his hand still working his shaft up and down between my legs. "I know that your warm little cunt is soaking my cock." I whimpered, latching my arms around his back and dragging my nails down his flesh. Edward breathed against my ear. "But I don't know if you're still waiting for me to leave you."

With his face pressed into my hair, Edward inhaled deeply. He wouldn't meet my eyes when I tried to pull him up. "I don't understand."

"You needed convincing," he answered softly. "And before I can let myself take anything from you, I need to know that you're going to stop expecting us to end. I have to have all of you, Bella. There's no going back from here."

"I'm yours, Edward. Please. I love you." My voice was desperate, begging that he believe me, but also that he would just give in. For all the times that I'd said those words, I wasn't sure that _he _ever believed _me_.

Edward's tongue licked across my bottom lip. I opened for him, taking him into my mouth, and tasting him. His mouth was hungry and commanding, kissing me with purpose. Both of his hands came up to clasp the side of my face. His cock was positioned at my opening, pressing against me.

"I told you I wouldn't do anything you didn't ask for. Tell me, Bella."

I opened my eyes, staring up at Edward's lustful expression and tousled hair hovering over me. "Make love to me."

At my order, Edward slowly pushed forward. The wide crest of his erection split me open, stretching me around him as he penetrated me. I moaned, unabashedly, at the increasing feeling of fullness.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so tight." Edward rested his forehead against mine. He wasn't breathing, but my breaths were coming in heavy, short pants across his face. "So warm, love."

"More, baby." I pulled at his hips, gripping him tightly, and urging him forward. Inside me, I felt every rigid inch filling me to the point that it was almost too much. I'd never had anyone as large as Edward. There was no one like Edward. "You feel so good."

Once Edward was fully sheathed inside me, he lifted his head to stare down at me. My body reflexively clenched around him, stroking him from the inside. Every breath I took seemed to perpetuate the sensation of fullness. For several seconds, my mind was quiet. I lost myself in Edward's emerald eyes, concentrating on feeling only his body.

"You're so beautiful." Edward kissed me sweetly, softly. His fingers brushed away a few strands of hair from my face, and then reached behind my head to tug my ponytail free. My hair fanned out across the pillow. "I love you, Bella. Always."

Deliberately, he pulled back, sliding out of me, and then pushing back inside to stretch and fill me. Edward swallowed my deep, hungry moans as we kissed. Our tongues stroked and massaged, our lips caressing tenderly.

He continued his leisurely pace, but judging from the concentration on his face and the coiled state of his muscles, I guessed that he was restraining himself with considerable effort. He wanted to be gentle with me, tender for our first time. It was an admirable attempt, but I was too hungry.

"I'm not that fragile, baby. You won't break me." I raised my legs so that my feet were flat on the bed, opening for him. My tongue licked over the space at the base of his neck, and then I bit down, sucking his flesh. Edward hissed, a powerful thrust accompanying the sound. "Yes, Edward. Uhhh…"

At my encouragement, he started to increase his speed and force, driving his cock deeper and harder into my body. Each time he did, I relished the feeling of him buried to the hilt inside me. There was nothing better than the overwhelming sensation of Edward filling me.

Edward returned his lips to my breasts while he firmly gripped one of my thighs in his hand to hitch it up to his ribs. With expert precision, Edward rolled his hips as he impaled me, hitting a deep spot that had me quaking beneath him. His pelvis created the perfect friction against my clit. Edward's teeth tugged at my nipples, increasing the effectiveness of his ministrations.

I reached down between us, sliding my finger over my clit to find my release. A tight knot was forming inside me, begging to be unraveled. Edward bit sharply into my skin. I yelped, surprised by the sting.

"Don't you dare, Bella." Edward yanked both of my arms over my head, trapping my wrists as he continued to drive into me. "_I_ will make you come." Edward punctuated the point with a forceful thrust, slamming into me. "I _will_ make you scream my name while your tight little pussy milks my cock."

I whimpered to Edward's darkly spoken promise. I had no doubt about his skills; he'd become an expert at playing my body. Nevertheless, it was instinct to drive myself faster toward climax. "Edward…uhh…yes…"

He pulled me off my back, sitting us both up so that I straddled his lap. "Ride me, love. Grind your sweet little cunt on my dick." Edward tangled one hand in my hair, the other pressing against my ass to encourage the motion of my hips. Impossibly, Edward's penetration felt so much deeper this way. I rolled my hips back and forth, massaging Edward's cock and feeling the wide crest of his hard length work inside me.

My breathing sped, my skin becoming damp, while Edward kissed and sucked at my breasts. Moans turned to a constant stream of incoherent noises between us. Edward's voice became increasingly harsh, forced, and feral. Everywhere Edward touched me, my skin tingled, and my muscles trembled.

"That's it, love. Come with me." Edward lifted my hips, holding me over his cock to thrust powerfully upward. His hips slammed against me in several forceful strokes. Almost on command, my walls clenched down around Edward. Heat exploded inside me through rolling convulsions.

Edward's name left my lips in a long, exhausted cry. He didn't relent as I rode out my orgasm, my body rolling through spasms around him. To find his own release, Edward pushed into me twice more, spilling inside me with my name whispered harshly at my ear. He held me tightly, both of us clinging to the other. I felt him twitch as his orgasm subsided, but he only softened somewhat.

"God, Bella. You're so fucking perfect. You're so gorgeous." Edward captured my face between his hands, kissing over my forehead, my eyes, my cheeks, and finally meeting my lips. Our kiss was long and soothing, both of us coming down from an ecstatic high. "I love you."

"I love you, Edward. So much." I smiled when our eyes finally focused on each other. He was so sexy with bed head. "No more holding out on me." I pointed my finger in his chest, admonishing him for having denied me this experience for so long.

"Try and keep me off of you." Edward growled the words, throwing us both backward on the bed. I felt him harden inside.

"How can you be ready again so quickly?"

"It's what you do to me." Edward pushed forward, proving his point. "But, I did promise you a date." He started to pull out, immediately leaving me feeling empty. I whimpered at the loss of him. "See? Insatiable. You'll be the death of me, woman."

"To a quick death, and an easy one." I smiled up at Edward's shining green eyes. My quip earned me another sweet kiss.

"What a way to go," he agreed. Edward wrapped his arms under my back, hauling us off the bed with my legs wrapped around him. "You shower," he told me as he walked us toward the master bathroom, "and I'll start making up for lost time."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

**_Bella reluctantly opens up to Edward, but she really should have known better. _**

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

Edward left me in his massive bathroom to dry my hair, though I had trouble standing without his body to support mine. We spent longer than necessary in the shower, Edward pressing me against the cold tiles while demonstrating his remarkable stamina. He made love to me roughly, passionately, and perfectly. As a result, my legs were barely enough to keep me vertical.

It shouldn't have surprised me that Edward had the bathroom stocked, not only for himself, but also with my usual products. I had a toothbrush, hairbrush, and the same shampoo and body wash that were sitting in my shower at home. I pictured Alice with a list in her hands, strolling up and down the aisles of the grocery store.

Home. That word had a complicated meaning now. Edward didn't ask for an answer to his suggestion that I move in with him. On the one hand, I wanted to be wherever he was. On the other, I was hesitant to leave Jasper and Emmett. Maybe they'd like having the place to themselves again, but in a strange way, it felt like abandonment for me to move out. Perhaps, for the time being, we could keep this as an unofficial arrangement. Besides, I didn't have a car. It was more sensible to ride into work with Emmett. I certainly wasn't about to wake up at five in the morning with Edward; that was asking too much.

Appraising myself in the mirror, I noticed the stupid smile smacked on my face. I suspected it would be there a while. The look was part satisfaction, part giddy excitement. Making love to Edward was far beyond what I anticipated. Not that I wasn't giving him proper credit for his previous demonstrations, but being so connected was exponentially better. He was powerful, strong, and commanding, but still tender, loving, and so attentive. A feeling of being complete washed over me when we made love.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's reflection in the mirror as he moved around his bedroom, dressing in a dark suit. He was taking this date thing seriously; that left me with severely limited options. The dress Alice had lent me for the Plaid Party was by far the fanciest thing I still had in my closet.

With a towel wrapped around my body, I met Edward at his dresser. His jacket was laid out on the bed, but he wore the matching pants and a crisp white shirt with a striped black tie. "I have nothing nearly dressy enough to go with a suit."

"I'd take you out wearing the bedsheets." Edward pushed my hair back from my shoulder, kissing softly across my skin.

"Are you sure about that? All those wandering eyes?" My fingers traced down his chest. A new tingling sensation ran through me at remembering his wet skin pressed against mine.

"Good point." Edward tugged my towel away, leaving me naked and flushed. "Alice made arrangements for you." He gestured toward the door on the opposite side of the room. "Choose anything you like."

"I'm afraid to see what's in there." With Edward, there were literally dazzling and terrifying surprises behind every door.

"The clothes don't bite, love." He turned me around, about to shove me off. Before he did, he nipped under my ear, smacking me on the ass. "But I do." I jumped, caught off guard by the simultaneous sting of his teeth and his hand.

"You better watch yourself, Cullen." I backed away toward the closet. "I've been going easy on you. You don't want to find out what punishments I could come up with."

"You're threatening me?" Edward stalked toward me, moving lithely with predatory grace. I continued to back away from him, until my back hit the closet door. "Are you thinking of cutting me off?" To dare that I lie to him, he trailed his fingers from my shoulders, down my breasts, and across the bare flesh of my stomach.

"No." Even if I were actually upset with him, that was a punishment I'd promised never to use again. Furthermore, it hurt both of us.

Edward lifted my hands above my head, pressing himself against me as he held my wrists together. "Then I welcome you to try, love." Edward licked across my lip, but pulled away before I could kiss him back. "But first, get dressed."

I huffed at being denied. Edward released me, returning to his dresser to pull out a pair of socks. "What irony," I remarked. "You trying to get me into clothes rather than out of them."

"I won't make it habit."

For a moment, I'd been distracted from the fact that Alice had stocked a closet for me. As I opened the door, that uneasy feeling crept back up to the surface. The long walk-in was lined on one side with Edward's clothes, the other apparently set up for me. Everything was arranged from casual to formal, color-coordinated, and nearly overflowing. Two tall shelves held shoes and handbags of every sort. I was right; this was terrifying.

On the inside of the door was a robe, so I pulled it down and covered up. Stepping out of the closet as if turning my back on the clothes would entice them to attack, I spoke to Edward over my shoulder. "Where did all this come from?" There were a few garments that I thought I recognized from trips with Alice, but I certainly never tried on formal gowns or stilettos that were tucked near the rear of the closet.

"Some of it is new," he admitted nervously. At least he was learning that going on spending sprees on my behalf was not necessarily good news. "But a lot of the clothes are Alice's. She almost never wears anything twice. Honestly," Edward came to stand behind me, "she has a second bedroom full of things she'll never wear again. She thought there might be some things in there you'd like."

"You're both nuts, it must be a family trait." I turned, looking up at his tentative expression. Knowing that at least a portion of the collection was second-hand did make me feel a little better. If Alice wasn't going to get use out of her wardrobe, then someone should. As a general rule, I didn't like waste. "Thank you," I smiled, "but please stop throwing your money away on stuff like this. I appreciate the gesture, but it really isn't necessary."

"It's my money, I am entitled to spend it how I see fit. Spending it on you is the furthest thing from throwing it away."

"Edward, really-"

"Bella." He lifted my chin, commanding my attention. "Doing this makes me happy. Allow me that much."

When he put it that way, there was nothing I could say. I wanted him to be happy, and if that meant letting him spend money on clothes that were probably too expensive, then fine. "Okay." I nodded. "Not another peep out of me."

"That's a good girl." He placed a very smug kiss on my nose. I glared at him, to which he smirked in that knowing way he had, and strolled into the living room.

…

When I emerged, dressed, from Edward's bedroom, I found him standing in the kitchen with a glass of red wine. His eyes found mine immediately, but quickly dropped lower to scan my appearance. The lustful look on his face told me I'd chosen wisely. Coordinating outfits, and having no idea where Edward was taking me, meant that I just had to give it my best guess.

I wore a black mini dress with thin straps that clung to my body in just the right way. I paired the dress with a simple pair of black leather booties-I wasn't ready to try pumps again-and a short leather jacket. Black-on-black was my default going out look. I was completely inept at fashion, but classic always worked. The jacket was as much for the autumn chill as to put Edward's nerves at ease. He was leery of the last dress I'd worn.

"Get back in there." Edward set his glass down, coming to stand in front on me, and pointing toward the bedroom.

"That bad?" I looked down, thinking I'd royally misjudged the outfit against Edward's suit. Should I be going for something more sophisticated?

"No." Edward grabbed my hips, pulling me against him. "That good. Maybe we won't leave after all."

"Uh-uh." I yanked on his tie. "I got all done up for you. This takes effort, you know? You said we're going on a date, so let's get to it."

"I will make it worth your while to stay." His long fingers traced down my hips, brushing the flesh of my upper thighs, and pushing the hem of my dress upward.

"I believe you, but I'm curious to see where Edward Cullen goes in a suit on this island. Besides, maybe I want to show you off a little." Admittedly, I was pleased with how well I'd cleaned up with the help of Alice's wardrobe. However, I was looking forward to having Edward on my arm for a night on the town.

Edward moved his hand to the back of my thigh, pushing my dress up to squeeze the bare flesh of my ass. The heat pouring off his body almost made me too warm in my jacket. "Fuck, Bella. You're wearing a thong." Edward's voice was a low rasp.

"Blame Alice. I didn't pick out the underwear selection."

"Let's not mention my sister when I've got my hand up your dress." Edward ran his nose down my neck, his hand still wandering under the fabric.

"Point taken." He was starting to win me over to his suggestion that we stay in, but as I'd said, I had already gone to the effort. "Let's go. You got me dressed, not show me why."

Edward escorted us back to the elevator, and we emerged in the parking garage below. With his hand pressed to the small of my back, he led us down the row of cars. As we approached the familiar silver Volvo, I noticed the very sexy car parked next to it.

"Wow." I stopped where I stood, gawking at the beautiful machine. "I've never seen one in person." The slate gray Aston Martin Vanquish was easily recognizable, however out of place in this town.

"As I recall," Edward's fingers danced across my hip, "you said you'd do very naughty things on the hood of one of these."

"Definitely," I agreed with a silly smile.

Edward turned me in his arms, forcing me backwards toward the car's front end. "What are you doing?" My eyes darted around the garage; worried that someone-namely the owner of this very expensive car-would see Edward about to have his way with me.

"Show me something naughty, Bella." Edward pressed be back, holding me as we both leaned against the low hood. His lips captured mine; molding to me like he'd always belonged there. I reciprocated hesitantly. His body was too much to deny, but my mind was screaming at me to get up. Edward's hand slipped up the front of my dress, brushing his fingers between my legs.

I tore away from his mouth, shoving his hand away. "You're insane. We can't do this here."

"We most certainly can." Edward held me down, his tongue traveling the side of my neck. "Unless your teasing was just an empty promise."

"Edward!" I pushed back against his chest, forcing him to let us up. He had a wicked smirk to match the narrow eyes that stared back at me. Then, the headlights flashed. My heart stopped. We were so busted. I yanked my dress down, moving to stand next to the Volvo. Edward smiled wider, maintaining his position next to the Vanquish.

"Bella, really, you should have known better." He stepped to the passenger side of the vehicle, holding the door open.

"You've got to be kidding me." I didn't move, too frozen in astonishment.

"Does this seal the deal?" He crossed one leg over the other, so damn happy with himself. Actually, in a tailored suit, he looked like he belonged in that car.

I shook my head at him, rolling my eyes. "Is this the part where you tell me that you're really a spy for the CIA, undercover as a cage fighter to uncover a Colombian plot to assassinate a U.S. ambassador?"

"That would be quite the convoluted plot." He gestured for me to get in the car, so I just gathered what was left of my dignity and let him help me sit down. Rather amused with me, or himself, he kissed my forehead. "Of course, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Pulling out of the garage, I allowed myself a moment to appreciate the soft feel of the fine leather seat. If Edward wasn't careful, I could get used to this. "Please tell me you didn't go out and buy this car just because I made a stupid comment while watching a movie." If this sort of behavior were going to become a habit for him, I'd have to watch what I say.

"It would have been well worth it to make that fantasy come true, but no, this wasn't a recent purchase."

"So you've been hiding this all along? You let me make an ass of myself, knowing this little surprise was waiting."

"I had it brought down from Boston after I purchased the condo. Will you forgive me?"

"Do I have a choice?" I looked at the side of Edward's face as he kept his attention trained on the road. "That reminds me, when did you buy the condo?"

Edward peered over at me, looking somewhat tentative in revealing this little nugget of information. "I called Alice at work after our first lunch together. I asked her to show me a few properties. The last of the furniture came in on Thursday."

Since the first day that I started working at the gym, Edward was plotting this. Part of me was actually irritated that he'd been hiding his plans from the start, but the larger part went all warm and fuzzy in realizing that he had made the decision so early on. He wasn't just buying a place to live; he bought a place for us. He was thinking about us, in a long-term context, since the start.

"I love you." I smiled at Edward, nearly breathless with how full my heart felt. "You're amazing."

At a stop sign, Edward took my hand to kiss it tenderly. "Now do you believe me?"

"Implicitly."

My phone buzzed in my jacket pocket, reminding me that I hadn't called to let the guys know that we weren't going to meet them. Instead of Jasper or Emmett, Alice's number appeared with the text message.

Have fun. And you're welcome.

"Did you call Alice to tell her we weren't coming?"

"No," Edward smirked, "but I'm sure she figured it out."

"Apparently." I slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Get used to that," he warned. "She loves to meddle, and she's damn near psychic. I've never been able to keep a secret from her."

A few minutes later, Edward pulled up to a dark storefront. During the day, this restaurant was known for Cajun and Caribbean dishes. However, it only served lunch, and it was well past eight in the evening.

"Where are we going?"

Edward stepped out of the car, coming around to my side to open the door and help me out. "Why do you even bother to ask anymore?"

He pressed his hand to the small of my back, leading me around the back of the brick building to a single rusted door. There was a large older man standing by the door, illuminated only by the lamp overhead. Behind the building were several cars packed into the small lot.

"Carl," Edward nodded to the man.

"Who's this?" Carl smiled at me, looking quite curious.

"Keep your eyes to yourself," Edward warned. He pulled me against his body protectively.

Carl chuckled, seemingly unfazed. "Good luck with that, man." He opened the door for us, nodding to me as we entered the smoky room.

Inside, several tables were scattered about, all facing a tiny stage where a quartet of smartly dressed men were playing Jazz. To the right, a bar of dark wood was situated against the wall. To the left, there was a small window to the kitchen, apparently leading into the restaurant. I guess they didn't only do lunch. The club, which had been a secret from me, was dark and cozy. This was the sort of place one could remain anonymous and hide in a dark corner. I loved it.

Edward led the way to the bar, keeping me close to his side. Even in the less crowded club of mostly older men and a few women, he wasn't at ease enough to let down his guard. After ordering our drinks-Edward was having a glass of bourbon, so long as I agreed not to tell Jasper-we found an empty table to the left side of the stage, affording me a view of the door.

"I didn't even know this place was here." My eyes wandered around the room, and then back to the fascinating man doing wonderful things for his suit. Yep, I could really get used to that look on Edward. "How is it that you know something about my town that I didn't?"

"Ah, see," Edward took a sip of his drink, smiling easily, "it is all about who you know."

"I know everyone on this island. How'd you find out about this place?"

"You don't know Carl do you? I like him, but I'll break his legs if he's so much as looked at you too long." I knew he was mostly kidding, but Edward gave me a hard expression.

"No," I admitted, a little disappointed, "I guess I don't know everyone. Still, I never knew this was back here."

"I was in a bar one night, early last year, and me and another guy got to talking. I mentioned my affinity for Jazz, and the old man proceeded to quiz me on my knowledge of the genre."

"I'm guessing you passed." As if it were ever a question. Even if he weren't a fan of the music, he'd certainly have enough circumstantial information to carry on a conversation, just like he had on any other topic."

"And so I started coming here. Mostly it is for the entertainment, but I enjoy the atmosphere, it isn't crowded, and Jasper doesn't have to know what I'm up to." With a crooked grin, he took another sip of his illicit drink.

"A honeycomb hideout." I sipped my glass of red wine, something Edward had suggested.

"Exactly."

A minute later, an older woman came to take our dinner order. Since Edward was the expert on this establishment, I let him pick something for me. He ordered two bowls of gumbo, again reiterating that I stay quiet about our meal. If Edward were going to cheat on his diet for the night, he might as well do it thoroughly.

My experience with Jazz was limited, but after a belly full of good food and wine, and listening to the band improvise through original songs, I was quickly becoming a fan. Edward appeared enthralled, nodding his dead to composition of upright bass, piano, drums, and saxophone.

Hours passed effortlessly, Edward and I secluded from too many familiar faces that had the potential to ruin a perfect evening. For the most part, we didn't speak. The lively sounds of the band were more than enough to hold our attention, and anything that needed to be said was communicated through warm touches. Edward's fingers were perpetually dancing across my bare thigh. In kind, I amused myself with playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Like he had grown fond of doing to me, I found I could nearly lull him to sleep with that action.

When Edward got the notion to dive into a conversation over my third glass of wine-he had moved on to water after his first drink-I was decidedly more pliable than my sober self would have been. Perhaps that was the plan all along.

"Will there ever be a point that you'll trust me enough to tell me the whole story?" Edward removed his hand from my thigh, wrapping his arm over my shoulder in a more comforting, and less sexual, posture.

I sighed, bracing myself with another sip of wine. "It has nothing to do with trusting you, because I do. I don't talk about it with anyone. I can't. I'm only trying to protect you."

For a moment, I considered telling him to just go look it up for himself. It wasn't like the public version of the story, or the rumors that held half-truths and theories, were such tightly guarded secrets. For my own protection, I could never tell that story the way it really happened. The only thing that provided Jasper, Emmett, and I our freedom was our pact never to speak of what transpired just over two years ago. We were bonded in our secret, sworn to take it to our graves.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was capable of taking care of myself?" Edward tried to hold my eyes, but my gaze was dancing around the room. We both knew how difficult it was for me to hide from him when I let his stare perforate my defensiveness. He read me too well.

"In most things, yes. But on this, I can't take the chance. I can't risk letting you get pulled into my past."

"Bella, whether you want to acknowledge the fact or not, I'm in it already. I'm not walking away from you, so for better or worse, we're stuck with our problems together." He cupped the side of my face, gently urging me to look at him. "It would be helpful if I had an idea of what to expect."

I closed my eyes, remembering why I'd run from him the first time. This could only end badly. It wasn't a matter of if, but when, he'd eventually be forced to protect himself and leave me. This fantasy of a relationship would be more collateral damage because of what I had to do.

I had to do it; that was never a question. Not for me. Not for Jasper. Not for Emmett.

Broken and heavy with the burden of the truth, I still never regretted my decision. I'd take a lifetime of loneliness and pain as punishment, but I'd never regret it.

"Please don't ask for this. I can't give it to you." I pulled his hand from my face, clasping it tightly in both of mine. "I'll never resent you if you decide to walk away." Edward opened his mouth to argue, but I cut him off. "I told you before, you deserve someone who can be honest with you, and I can't. That's my fault. I don't expect you to like it. You shouldn't. It is utterly unfair that I'm asking you to let it go, but I am asking. It is the condition of being with me."

There was no other way to put it. I should have plucked up the nerve to ask Jasper how he and Alice got past this point. Maybe they hadn't. I had no idea. Nevertheless, he was the only person I could talk to with any experience with my conundrum.

"Who was he?" Edward turned himself to fully face me. He pulled my drink from my fingers, changing tactics and leveraging his will over me. He wasn't going to give up without some kind on insight.

"A mistake."

"A boyfriend?" His voice was quiet but inquisitive.

"Not really." I took a deep breath, deciding this was harmless enough. He already knew about my attack, it couldn't hurt to give Edward the history that led me to the hospital.

"We grew up together. We weren't exactly friends; he hung out in different circles, but we knew each other before I left for college. Occasionally, when the guys and I would come home on weekends or for school breaks, we would see each other around town. All the kids that were home from school would eventually find themselves in the same hangouts."

Edward didn't speak when I gave myself a pause. He remained fully tuned to me, so I continued, biting back my nerves. "The whole town came out for my father's funeral during my senior year at UF. You know, we had a wake and all that. As a tradition, there was a huge bonfire down at the beach. Friends gathered to toast his life, tell stories, and just be there for each other. He was really loved."

My eyes started to tear, but I did my best to fight them back. I looked to Edward, and I perceived the effort he was putting forth to remain quiet. He squeezed my hand tighter. I nodded to his show of concern.

"At the party, this acquaintance came to talk to me. He offered his condolences and all that, but didn't move on like most people do when they've run out of things to say in a terrible situation. We talked, about nothing, for most of the night. I don't know why, but at the time, it was just refreshing to have a conversation where it didn't feel awkward or painful."

"After I finished school, and the guys and I came back home, he sought me out. At first, it was good to catch up and trade stories. After a while, he just started showing up everywhere I went with Jasper and Emm. Eventually, he asked me on a date."

Edward stiffened beside me. He sucked in a breath, but his eyes remained locked on the side of the face. I think he stopped blinking.

"I said no. A lot. Every time. Until I didn't. He wore me down, so I accepted the offer and we went out. I didn't really date in college, and it was Emmett that convinced me I should at least give it a shot. We went out a few times, but as I'd known from the beginning, I didn't feel anything for him. He was a buddy, but that was it. I should have just told him I wasn't interested in him. I should have had the nerve to tell him to just move on, but I didn't. He would call, and I'd tell him I was busy or whatever. We weren't in a relationship, so as far as I was concerned at the time, I didn't really owe him an explanation."

"What aren't you telling me?" Edward's expression was faltering. Hiding his anger on this topic was becoming increasingly difficult.

"He was…" trying to formulate a way to say this to Edward without him exploding in rage had me cringing outwardly. "Handsy."

Edward let go of my hand, but I understood it was probably because he didn't want to break it. Sitting still looked to require a great effort for him.

"He'd been trying to press me into being physical with him. I let him kiss me, once, but it was just about as stimulating as kissing a tree. Still, that didn't stop him from trying to touch me. He'd have his hands on me and-"

"I get it." Edward stopped my train of thought, thankfully, with a roughly spoken bark. His face contorted in something like pain and anger. His eyes closed tightly, and he ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. I gave him a moment before I continued.

"I was with the guys at Tony's one night. It was in the middle of the week, so the place wasn't slammed. Jasper had just started working there, and Emmett and I were hanging at the bar talking to him. I went to use the restroom, and that's when M…he cornered me." I cringed, biting my tongue at having almost given him the name. Maybe I couldn't hope to hide it from him forever, but the less he knew the better. I peered at Edward from the corner of my eye, finding him staring intently at the side of my face with a violent glare that was almost enough to stop my heart.

"He was drunk, all over me, and saying disgusting things. When I tried to push him off of me, he shoved me back against the wall. He said I wanted it, that I owed him something, and that he wasn't just going to give up. He thought I was playing a game with him, like I was trying to string him along on purpose. I tried to shove him away again, but he was too heavy. So, I yelled as loud as I could, and Emmett was there so fast. He threw the guy against the opposite wall, and I thought he was really going to…I'd never seen Emmett look so angry. He broke the guy's nose and then shoved him out the back door."

I distinctly remembered the cracking sound of Mike's nose breaking under the impact of Emmett's fist. I recalled with acute clarity the way Mike cried out in pain and held his bloody face in his hands. There was so much blood.

"A few days later, some guys came after Emmett." Paul's crew. Mike's backup. "We were walking home from a late dinner, the three of us, and five guys crossed the street toward us."

Their faces, slightly masked in shadows that night, were still vivid in my memory. Some of them were with Paul the last time Edward almost broke his neck. "I thought there was going to be a fight, but Tyler showed up with a couple of his friends, saw what was going on, and basically diffused the situation. Still, we left with threats being hurled at the backs of our heads."

That was as far into the story as I was prepared to go. I pulled my glass of wine to my lips and drained the rest of it. My hand was shaking, and the muscles in my stomach were clenched tight as if preparing to dry heave. I smelled cheap cologne, sweat, and sickly breath.

"And then?" Edward's voice was dark, hushed, and gravelly. I looked down into the bottom of my glass, trying to disappear into the darkness of the smoky room.

"He'd see me, threaten me, and I'd run. Emmett and Jasper started following me everywhere. Emmett wouldn't talk about it, but I knew those guys were still hounding him for a fight." What a stupid idea that was. Even outnumbered, I think Emmett and Jasper could have taken them, at least enough to be the ones walking away under their own power.

The vengeful part of me still wanted Emmett to get his chance at Paul. I wanted to see the look on that asshole's face when Emmett put him on the ground.

"But he got to you anyway." The way Edward made the statement, it sounded like he was blaming Emmett and Jasper, as if they should have done something more. I knew that tone well, because I heard it from both of my brothers more times than I cared to remember. They blamed each other, themselves, and each other again.

"Yes." I took another deep breath before meeting Edward's eyes. He needed to understand this point before he got a mind to punish my brothers for something they were still beating themselves up about. "They tried to convince me to stay with them, even to just break my lease and move in with them. I refused. I threw a bit fit about taking care of myself and not needing babysitters. They offered to stay at my place with me, but I kept kicking them out. Honestly, I didn't think he would take it that far. I never actually thought he'd come after me."

"And you won't tell me what happened to him?"

"No."

"Bella, do you honestly believe I'm that dense?" Edward glared at me, looking as though I'd insulted him somehow.

I didn't know what to say, it was obviously a rhetorical question. I glared back, not appreciating his tone or his irritated stare.

"He's dead, Bella."

My heart stopped. My body locked down.

"And either Emmett, Jasper…" Edward paused, intently scanning my face with those dangerously intelligent eyes. "Or you killed him." The words were out of his mouth, and then hung there, like bait, waiting for me to bite. I couldn't even shake, blink, or breathe. I was immobilized.

Then I wasn't.

I stood abruptly and darted for the door. I think I might have almost hit Carl with the force I exuded pushing the rusted metal out of my way. Outside, I was gasping for air, but didn't stop moving. I took off toward the street, but as I approached Edward's car, intending to pass it by, I saw his reflection in the windows.

"Bella, don't run from me." In an instant, Edward's hands were wrapped around my chest from behind. I struggled against him, uselessly. He spun me in his arms, capturing my face between his hands. I felt the redness of anger flushing my face. "Bella-"

"Fuck you!" I smacked his hands away from my face, shoving at his chest. "How dare you!"

Blonde hair and blue eyes flashed across my vision.

Cologne.

Sweat.

Breath thick with liquor and smoke.

I shoved him again, but he didn't budge and inch. He stood there, unmoving, not touching me, and staring down at me with a look of pure resolve. It pissed me off.

"You have no fucking right!" I kept after him, pushing and smacking at his hard chest. "I don't want you!" I hit him again, my flat palms becoming fists as I struck against his unyielding pectorals. "I don't owe you anything!" I kept beating against him, but he wouldn't speak or even try to stop me. More incoherent words spewed from my lips, but were starting to be overtaken by sobs and gasping breaths.

Finally, I tired myself out. With nothing left to fight with, I backed up and slunk against Edward's car. I was only there for a second. Edward reached out, not waiting for me to protest or give permission, and pulled my face to his chest. He secured his arms tightly in my hair and at the small of my back, pressing me against him.

"Shh, angel, I've got you." His voice was just a whisper. Edward's fingers trailed gently through my hair, down my back, and seemingly everywhere. I breathed deeply, pulling his sent in, while my body latched on to his heat and soothing touch.

I suddenly realized what I had just done.

"Edward!" I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself up his body. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Baby, I'm so sorry." I crushed myself to him, my face buried in his neck and he held me off the ground. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Edward, please.

"Shh," he hushed me again. Edward backed us up, leaning me against the car, and putting me back on my feet. "Angel, you don't need to say anything." He continued to murmur quiet reassurances into my hair, calming me. My throat was tight, my eyes stung, and my entire body trembled with adrenaline.

I eventually pulled my attention back to his lovely green eyes that were tinged with fear. I ran my hand through his hair, reminding myself where I was and with whom. "Take me home," I whispered.

Edward stared down at me for a long moment. I watched the hesitancy play across his face.

"To our home."

**End notes: **

**Well, the cat is out of the bag. Now what? Is anyone wondering about how exactly Edward's father died, and what he did to make Edward so angry?**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

**_"Let me be your attorney or marry me; those are your only two options."_**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

The ride home was silent. I was simultaneously struggling to wrangle my temper—while I would have likely only been successful at breaking my hand, the idea to punch the dash of the Vanquish was an appealing one—and coming to terms with the fact that I'd hit Edward—repeatedly. He just stood there and took it, not saying a word, and then actually had the nerve comfort me. I didn't deserve it.

_I'm a damn head case._

It wasn't Edward's lovely green eyes and warm chest I saw as I thrashed against him—it was the blonde hair, blue eyes, and stench of cologne and sweat that I thought I was fighting off. I hadn't had an episode like that since…since I decided it was time to come home.

Oddly enough, during my travels I actually thought that the constant visions that haunted my nightmares and waking hours would fall out of the plane, over this ocean or that one, but they didn't. Above the equator or below it, the memories remained tightly wound around my throat.

I glanced back at the wide shower stall, clearly seeing myself sitting on the tile floor as I shivered violently under the pelting cold water. My skin was blue and wrinkled, eyes dead, and looking very much older than my years should allow. I must have been there for over an hour, and maybe longer, before the singular notion to run solidified in my mind.

Somehow, I hauled myself out of the shower, packed a bag, and left. All the way to Toronto it was just that easy. I was despondent when Jasper and Emmett frantically yelled into the phone to demand that I come home. I was numb when they threatened to come after me. I didn't respond when they begged to know where I was. I hung up when Jasper started crying.

Three days later I was freezing my ass off in a youth hostel and coming down—or maybe up—from my walking coma. I had been driven by the singular instinct for self-preservation, for only the second time in my life, when I left my brothers behind. Nevertheless, I had been successful in drawing the attention away from them. On that third day I called my brothers to apologize. I cried, promised that I was okay, and told them I wasn't coming back.

I did come back.

In all honesty, it wasn't because I needed money and a place to stay. I had both—at least, I knew I could get both. I came home because that night in London taught me that I wasn't getting any better on my own. What's more, I had allowed myself to cross a line with Demetri.

Until that night, we'd never slept in the same bed. I had nightmares almost every night, but I rarely woke up screaming. If I did, he and Felix were usually drunk enough not to wake up and hear me through the walls of whatever hostel or hotel we crashed in. On this occasion, I ignored my better judgment and let him talk me into staying with him. When I woke up at the same point in the scene that always had me thrashing wildly, Demetri was holding me down as my eyes snapped open. He tried to explain that he was only trying to wake me up, that I'd been hurting myself in my struggles, but I saw Mike's face vividly behind my eyes and struck him with all the terror and force I had.

A second later and I was rushing to dress, pack my single duffle bag, and hail a cab to Heathrow Airport. Demetri followed me to the curb, pleading with me that I stay and try to work it out, but he had no idea how much he was asking. Frankly, I was surprised he wasn't tossing me out. All the better that I just ran.

Edward didn't touch me or say a word when we got back to the condo. He only stepped into the bathroom long enough to place one of his shirts, a pair of boxer shorts, and a ladies pajama set on the counter of the sink. He was always giving me options, almost like a test. Would I want to wear his clothes, effectively telling him that I was staying? The gesture on his part would seem to suggest that he still wanted me, though I couldn't fathom why.

_Maybe he has a death wish_.

Not funny.

He didn't ask for a confirmation on his theory that Mike was dead. Edward was right, naturally. Mike was long since deceased. However, that didn't seem to stop him from having an influence over nearly every aspect of my life. No, I couldn't blame that on him. Half of the nightmares were my fault.

I didn't bother to ponder over how Edward knew or when he had figured it out. He promised not to dig. I knew, without a doubt, that Edward hadn't gone hunting for information on me; he promised me he wouldn't and I took him at his word. For someone as intelligent and insightful as Edward, it was probably all too easy to figure it out.

Perhaps he'd known all along, but just needed to see the look on my face when he said the words to confirm the theory. Maybe the truth was written across my face in indelible ink that only Edward's keen and penetrating eyes could read.

I had said as much when he cornered me on Elizabeth, hadn't I?

_"He's a vile son of a bitch and he shouldn't be walking around." _

_"He's. Not." _

_"Say that again." _

_"You heard me the first time."_

Edward had experienced trauma at some point in his life. Though he had kept them rather well hidden to this point, I suspected that his lingering symptoms were just as bad—if not worse—than mine. Bad enough that Jasper felt it necessary to warn me. It may not be that far of a stretch for him to believe I was capable of…murder. Directly or indirectly, it didn't really matter. I recalled the look in his fierce eyes when he attacked Jake because he thought I was in danger; those eyes were certainly capable of terrible violence when properly motivated.

And yet, when I saw my reflection in those same eyes, I felt safe. Edward had never harmed me or given me a reason to fear him. If anything, he was overprotective. But why wouldn't he fear me? Okay, that was a stupid question. Why wouldn't he want to put as much distance between himself and my problems as possible? If he believed that one or more of the three of us were involved in killing Mike, why would he want anything to do with us? Furthermore, how could he even consider sleeping in the same bed with me?

_He _must_ have a death wish._

Still not funny.

The noble, unselfish thing to do would be to get dressed, tell Edward that he was better off without me, and go home. He deserved to be spared my problems and the eventual repercussions that his involvement with me would bring. Today, no one was coming after me. However, there isn't a statute of limitations on homicide. Edward had a life and career to think about, even if he didn't need the money; he couldn't afford to be linked to my name.

I put on Edward's Harvard Law T-shirt, his boxer shorts, and took one last look at myself in the mirror.

_Selfish._

"Hey." Standing in the threshold of the bathroom, I found Edward sitting on the edge of his bed in a pair of pajama pants.

"I wasn't sure you were coming out of there." Edward's face held an odd expression; he almost looked scared, or maybe a little sad.

"Neither was I." I fidgeted in place, nervously tugging at the hem of Edward's shirt. It smelled like him, and I found I was breathing a little deeper than necessary.

"You're staying." It wasn't a question.

I nodded, not sure if he thought that was a good thing or not. "Yes."

"Come to bed," he ordered gently. Edward had a strange way of making a demand sound so inviting.

I hesitated awkwardly. Honestly, this entire scene was awkward, like that point in the move where you're cringing and just can't watch the metaphorical train wreck happen between two people who have no idea what to say to each other. In that bed, there would be Edward, a ten-ton elephant, and me.

"We need to talk," I asserted as I took a wide path around to the other side of the bed and sat down with one foot almost touching the floor.

"We do," he confirmed, shifting to face me. Edward gestured toward the headboard, scooting up to lean against it, and urging me to do the same. I just wanted him to touch me and tell me it was okay, but that was entirely too much to hope for. "I think I should explain a few things."

I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees. My eyes stayed trained on the creases in my skin there. I took a deep breath, bracing myself.

"Bella, you've never asked about how my father died." I looked up at Edward, confused as to how that topic was pertinent to the situation. His expression hardened in front of me.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I was captivated in his gaze, though a creeping feeling of uneasiness was crawling up my stomach. "I didn't want to pry."

"Do you believe there is anything I can tell you about myself that would change how you feel about me?"

"No." The word came out automatically, I didn't think about it. I loved him and I couldn't imagine not feeling that way. My love for him was intrinsic now.

"You did not consider that for long," he challenged.

"I didn't need to." I rose to his challenge, not letting him deter me on this point.

"Well," Edward lightly ran the tips of his fingers through the damp strands of my hair, "I'm going to try my best to prove you wrong."

He took a deep breath, dragging his eyes from mine. For a moment, I thought he wasn't going to continue. His hands started to shake slightly, and I detected his jaw clenching. The need to comfort him, to take away whatever was causing him pain, overwhelmed my own feeling of trepidation. I crawled over his legs, sat between them, and pulled his arms around stomach. When I was nestled with my back against his chest, he exhaled into my hair, his muscles relaxing.

"Alice and I grew up in boarding schools. For about nine months out of the year since the sixth grade, we rarely saw our parents. When we were home, our family felt as normal as any other in our circle of society. I didn't have an especially close relationship with my mother and father, even when I was a child. We had nannies and riding coaches, piano teachers, and several other paid hands that occupied our time. When we were home, the four of us were only ever in the same room during mostly silent dinners. As long as our grades were acceptable and we weren't in some kind of trouble, neither our mother or father felt the need to speak to us."

Edward's voice was soft and quiet in my ear, and as he began to trail his fingers across my stomach, my heart broke for him. My childhood was rich with memories of fishing with my dad, playing in the park with my dad, and hundreds of other memories that I cherished. Edward didn't have any of that.

"Alice and I were best friends, always have been. Even though we're the same age—technically I am a few months older than her—she looked up to me as her big brother. As kids, we didn't know any better that we deserved more from our parents. As I said, it seemed normal to us. We never wanted for anything. All of our needs were met, we basically were given everything we asked for; that's what we understood as love."

"I say all of that to explain that as little as our parents knew about us, we knew very little about them. More to the point, we noticed very little. I was in high school before I could look back and understand that my father was an alcoholic. I never wondered about the pills my mother took several times a day, but later I realized she was addicted to pain medication. And it wasn't until my father hit me across the face with a riding crop that I knew he was loathsome bastard."

"Edward, baby…" I reached up to cup his cheek, imaging the mark against his skin. He tightened around me, holding me firmly.

"That year it all changed. Alice and I were home for Christmas, and after our parents' guests left our annual holiday party, my father laid into me about what he saw as my lackluster academic performance during the previous term. It started with drunk shouting and sloshing a drink in his glass. When he ran into the edge of a table and spilled the drink entirely, somehow that became my fault. He chucked the crystal tumbler at my head, splitting it open."

Edward took one of my hands in his, reaching it up to feel around the left side of his head. There was a slightly raised scar under his hair. My throat closed up, my stomach lurched, and I was shaking nearly as much as Edward had been before he started this horrible story. I kept running my fingers over the scar, remembering the way Edward's touch was so light against the discolored flesh on my back when I'd shown him mine.

"From there, every visit was accompanied by more of the same. I took it, all of it, because I thought that as long as he was hitting me, he wouldn't need to turn his anger on Alice or my mother. I started taking martial arts classes, more as a means to build my body than actually defend myself. As I said, I was willing to take it. I never had any idea how oblivious I was. I still can't fathom how I didn't know."

Edward pulled my hand from his hair, wrapping our arms around my stomach and entwining our fingers tightly. "I was home from my first term in law school when I found her. My father wasn't expecting me home because I'd not intended to be there. Alice was coming the next morning, but I made the decision to arrive the previous night to measure my father's mood and hopefully wear him out before my sister got there. I never let him touch her. Not once. Not ever."

Edward's voice grew darker, colder, and quite violent.

"I heard my father yelling in his office. At first, I thought that he was on the phone or just blathering on to himself. When he was drunk, he'd sometimes just go on yelling at nothing. I was halfway up the stairs before I stopped to really listen to what he was saying. Then I heard my mother scream. It was the most horrifying sound I've ever heard, Bella. Worse than hearing my own skull fracture. My blood ran cold, and I didn't even register my feet carrying me toward the sound."

"I found my mother crying in a corner, literally cowering away from him, while he held a golf club over his head. He would have killed her. I'm certain of it. At the time, it was just instinct. Now, I know. I've looked into the eyes of dozens of men out for my blood; none of them held such utter hatred and rage."

"I lunged for him, tackling him to the ground and throwing the club across the room. I yelled at my mother to get out of the room, and she did. I've heard people talk about disconnecting from their minds in such extreme situations, but my consciousness was fully intact. I premeditated every blow I struck against him with perfect clarity just a second before I carried it out. He was barely recognizable when I finally let him up, but I made sure he was still conscious and aware."

Edward took another deep breath, though as he exhaled, the air sputtered from his lips. He had stopped shaking, which felt like an eerie calm. It wasn't the calm before a storm, but rather like being shortly caught in the tranquil eye of the hurricane before the center passed to give way to the onshore deluge.

"I threw him in a chair, pulled his loaded nine-millimeter out of his desk drawer, cocked it, and put it in his hand. I told him, word-for-word, 'This is mercy. You aren't leaving this room alive.' And then I turned my back to him and locked the door behind me. Seven seconds later, I heard the shot and the sound of the gun hitting the hardwood floor. I killed my father."

Silence descended on us like the creeping shadow of an impending storm—it stretched around us, elongating and enveloping everything. Neither of us were breathing or twitching a single muscle. Still, he held me, and my hold on his fingers didn't loosen.

"You didn't," I argued in a whisper. I didn't realize I'd spoken the words aloud until Edward took another deep, almost frustrated breath. "You saved your mother. You were protecting her. He would have done it again, right? Like he'd been abusing you for years. You're not a murderer, Edward. He did it to himself."

"It stopped being justifiable the second he was incapacitated and my mother was no longer in danger. I put him in a situation where he had no alternative. Technically, it was manslaughter, or assisted suicide, at the very least. I would have argued for the former charge. In any case, whether he did it himself or I had to do it, he was taking his last breaths when I walked out that door."

I turned in Edward's arms, kneeling between his legs and taking his face in my hands. "You saved your mother's life. You probably saved your own life that night, because it was only a matter of time before he went too far; that doesn't make you a bad person. You were protecting someone who couldn't protect herself. If you hadn't come home that night…"

"Don't." Edward shut his eyes, his face contorting in pain. I ran the pads of my fingers over the creases in his brow, and then traced my fingertips down his cheek, along his jaw, and back again.

"What happened, Edward?"

"My mother lied for me. She was hysterical that night, and frankly, I wasn't much better. The EMTs checked her out, but she refused to go to the hospital. I called Carlisle and asked him to come look at her; he's the Chief of Surgery at Mass General. After the coroner took the body, and the police gathered the pistol, the club, and the single shell casing, they told us that investigators would come by in the morning. Our name and influence were enough to buy us a night without a trip to the police station. To the two cops that answered the call that night, a generic domestic abuse turned into a failed murder-suicide—simple as that. "

"In the morning, two detectives came to the house. Alice arrived early, even though I asked to her stay away. Carlisle and Esme both came to be with my mother. The detectives separated my mother, Alice, and I. First, they asked questions about past abuse. I told them about my experience with my father, and from what I gathered, Alice repeated the same about my experiences. I was prepared to tell the truth and take my chances in court."

"However, my mother told them that I'd only beaten him to let her get away. She told them I was with her in the bathroom when we heard the shot, effectively letting me off the hook. She provided a statement that her husband was alive and coherent when I left him, so that was it."

"You never talk about her," I commented sympathetically. I could understand him avoiding the subject of his father, but his lack of discussion of his mother was tugging at my curiosity.

"She hasn't spoke to me since that morning. Not once. Not a single word. I haven't seen her in three years." Edward's eyes scanned my face while his hands flexed against my back.

"I look like him," he explained. "She can't stand to see me. I didn't know then, but she had always been depressed. Whether that was a symptom of the pill addiction or the reason for it, I don't know. Still, my mother has never recovered from that night. After the police left, she hugged me tightly, kissed my temple, and turned her back on me. I don't really have a mother anymore."

What could I possibly say to the wounded man in front of me that took years of abuse in a failed attempt to protect his mother—a woman who effectively disowned him for saving her life? I had no words.

In a way, I understood. There was no way I could truly empathize with the trauma of losing his mother in such a way, but I did understand his motivation to end the cycle of abuse in trying to protect her. He guarded his sister; he'd been successful in that. I also understood abandonment.

"I love you," I told him. "I love you, Edward." I kissed the crease between his pained eyes. "I love you." I moved over the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, and carefully avoided his temples. "I love you." I placed my lips against his, running my fingers through the longer hair at the back of his head. "I still love you."

Edward banded his arms around my back tightly, like he was holding on for dear life.

"This doesn't change anything," I told him earnestly. "It doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Nor I," he replied softly. Edward opened his eyes, capturing me in his green gaze that appeared strong and confident, despite the pain lingering across his face. "So in the morning, you're going to tell me everything."

"It isn't only my secret I'm protecting, Edward. Jasper and Emmett…" _Fuck_. How could I explain this without betraying their trust? I was being pulled into waters that were far more treacherous than I knew how to navigate. "We made a promise to each other," I told him. "I can not betray that. I won't."

"There is an open murder investigation?" Edward composed himself, taking on a serious expression.

"Yes."

"And the three of you were questioned as potential suspects."

"Yes."

"You issued sworn statements?"

"Yes."

"But the police never collected enough evidence to charge any of you."

"No."

"Bella, I'm sorry to ask you this, but I'd like you to tell me truthfully—was a body or a weapon ever recovered?"

I didn't miss his lack of possessive adjective, opting for the indefinite article.

"No." Not that they didn't look. Police followed tips—false leads—that Mike may have left town. They searched for a body, but it was a fruitless and pointless exercise.

"Who took jurisdiction over the case?"

I looked at him quizzically for a moment because I wasn't sure what he meant. Edward shifted a bit, urging me to sit back, and I brought my feet around in front of me to sit with my legs crossed.

"Your father was the former police chief. I'd say that the District Attorney would argue that any member of the local police department would have a conflict of interest in investigating a case where you were concerned. It would be an easy mistrial. So I am guessing that another district took over."

"Oh, yeah. Miami-Dade." My mind briefly flashed back to an interrogation room with gray walls, a single metal table, and a stiff plastic chair. I remember keeping my eyes trained on the pen in Detective Hunter's pocket as I recited my story—the one I'd agree to tell—for the umpteenth time.

_Shit._ _Should I tell Edward about Hunter? Was that too much?_

I didn't know. I felt like I should just be keeping my damn mouth shut before I said too much and Jasper and Emmett started to worry. I would tell them everything about tonight's turn of events—without a doubt. I never kept secrets from them, and certainly not this. However, I wasn't sure where the line was between harmless information and too much. So far, this was all publicly accessible knowledge. That was okay, right?

"Did any of you hire an attorney?" A change had overtaken Edward, and it was a little bizarre to watch Edward shift so quickly from painful memories and admissions to…lawyer Edward. It occurred to me I'd never asked him what kind of law he practiced. _Did he ever practice?_ What he studied, at least.

"No. We weren't arrested. At the time, we figured it was best to just cooperate and answer their questions. Jasper seemed to think that lawyering up would make us look guilty." I rolled my eyes at myself, dropping my gaze from Edward. We were guilty, so appearances be damned, right?

"Please let that be the last time you take legal advice from Jasper." Edward looked at me with stern eyes and tight lips. No, he wasn't pleased about that at all. "You should never talk to the police without a lawyer present. I don't care if a bike cop stops to ask you directions, you keep your mouth shut."

"Okay." I ducked my head, feeling somehow foolish. It was also hard to argue with Edward when he took that commanding tone with me. "Edward…what are you thinking?"

"You're going to put me on retainer so that I can represent you. I'll be protected under attorney-client privilege; that way, I won't be compelled to swear a statement to the police or give a deposition _when_ someone comes asking in the future. I assume there have never been other serious suspects?"

"Wait, what?" My brow furrowed with my confusion. Edward had jumped several conversation points, and now I was a little lost. "What are you talking about?"

"You've been out of the country for two years and now you're back. I have every belief that the investigators will be coming to check on you, shake the trees, as it were, and try to find a crack in your story. When they do, I'll provide you with counsel. I'd like to convince Jasper and Emmett to do the same. Anything you tell me is privileged and confidential information. The state can't depose me. I'll see about taking the Florida Bar Exam as soon as possible."

"Edward, I don't want you involved." I tried to pull together all the force of will I could muster to make sure he understood this point. "I'm not letting you get dragged into this. Really, it is probably best if we just—"

"Let me be your attorney or marry me; those are your only two options. I'm not entertaining anything else."

"What the hell did you just say?" My eyes went wide. I heard him, though the words were bouncing around in my head without corresponding boxes to fit them in.

"I'll be your lawyer or your husband, pick one. Either way, I wouldn't have to testify against you if it got that far."

"You're out of your mind!" I pushed away from him, scooting to the end of the bed. I was nearly compelled to get up all together, but just the couple of feet I put between us felt wrong.

"I'm not, actually. It would still be best that you accept my counsel. Even with a marriage license, I could still be asked to give a statement to the police. It is the less desirable option, but it still offers some protection for both of us."

_Less desirable option._

The description imbedded itself firmly in my mind, infecting everything around it. My face dropped from incredulity to…disappointment? Did I feel disappointed that Edward thought of marriage as a "less desirable" last resort to me avoiding the electric chair? Yeah, I guess I did.

"No thanks," I grumbled at him bitterly.

"No thanks? That's you're answer?" Edward glared at me. This time, I was immune.

"Yeah, Jack. That's my answer." I met his eyes with stern conviction, not the least bit intimidated. I saw the sarcasm creeping across his face as a response formed behind his lips. "Want some advice? That proposal was god-awful. You might want to work on your approach for the next girl."

We were deadlocked in a staring contest for a moment, both of us calculating against the other. The tension was entirely too thick to cut with a knife. A chainsaw—maybe. Edward's jaw was locked tight, the muscles in his neck taut, and his eyes narrowed. A few seconds later, Edward got up on his knees and approached me near the foot of the bed. I had the instinct to back away from him; his advance was unmistakably predatory. I couldn't seem to make my legs move.

"Bella, you are going to accept my legal help because it protects all concerned. You're going to tell me everything I need to know, and we're going to convince Jasper and Emmett to agree. Furthermore," he clasped his hands firmly around my ribs and pulled me up so that I mimicked his kneeling position on the bed, "that was not a marriage proposal. When I propose to you, you'll be scowling at a glittering monstrosity on your finger."

**End Note: **

**So…what did you think? I know, what a terrible place to end the chapter. But, Bella needs time to process. Edward can be a bit much, huh?**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

This is a short chapter, but hopefully it makes up for the cliff I left after the last one.

**_"Now you know how I feel."_**

**Chapter 21**

_"Bella, you are going to accept my legal help because it protects all concerned. You're going to tell me everything I need to know, and we're going to convince Jasper and Emmett to agree. Furthermore, that was not a marriage proposal. When I propose to you, you'll be scowling at a glittering monstrosity on your finger."_

Edward's words played back in my head on a constant repeat for several seconds while I attempted to dissect his demands and discern my own reaction. Logically, I understood his insistence and that he had a point.

"Edward…" My voice trailed off because I had no idea what to say. For the moment, I decided to ignore his mention of shiny objects on my finger.

No I didn't. I kept glancing between Edward's emerald eyes and my bare finger against his chest. For the first time in my life, the concept of marriage entered my mind. Of course, as was becoming routine with Edward, it sounded like a threat—a remarkably alluring threat.

Did I want to marry Edward? Not right this second, but at some point?

Did I want Edward to want to marry me? Yes. That I could answer. I wanted him all to myself, and if it took a piece of paper and ring to solidify that he was mine, fine. Imagining another woman tasting his lips, running her fingers down his abdominals, and wrapping her legs around him made me physically sick.

Nevertheless, that was not the central concern at the moment.

_Focus, Bella._

Really, the idea of letting Edward call himself my lawyer wasn't so out of the question. However, the caveat that I would actually have to tell him the truth was the more _undesirable_ sticking point.

I understood why he was resolved to stand by me despite what he guessed about Mike's death; he made that point well enough. I would never turn my back on him because of what he had to do to protect his family. On that level, we understood each other.

What made this impasse so insurmountable was the consideration of Jasper and Emmett. Regardless of my feelings for Edward, or even concern for my own protection, I would keep faith with them. My brothers sacrificed everything for me; that debt could never be properly repaid. Maintaining their trust was the best I could offer them. Somehow, I didn't think it was likely that either of them would be too keen on letting Edward in on the family secret.

"I can't do anything without Jasper and Emm's agreement, and I don't see how I will get it. You understand that, don't you? They're my family. I can't make this decision for them."

"You are inclined toward my offer?" Edward raised an eyebrow in that way he had that said he knew he was closing in on me.

"In principle, yes, but-"

"Then we are just negotiating terms." He was all business on the outside, but internally, I had the sense that there was a smug smirk for me.

_Could this conversation be anymore absurd?_

"Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? You have to stop and think about it, Edward. This isn't a game."

"You're absolutely right," he agreed. "And I have thought about this. It is within my power to protect you, so let me do it. You can accept my help willingly or I'll take other measures. Your choice."

"What does that mean?" I shifted back slightly, though Edward didn't afford me much room to escape. He held me firmly, both at my ribs and in his eyes. His _offer_ didn't sound like a choice at all, it sound like coercion.

"See, I'd be incriminating myself if I told you. Without an agreement in place…"

"Oh for fuck sakes!"

"Now you know how I feel."

I think I actually growled at him, my irritation with the more insufferable side of Edward working its way to the surface. He could be fucking impossible when he got a bug up his ass to piss me off.

Edward took a breath, apparently shifting his approach once again. He lowered both of us back to the bed so that we were resting back on our heels. He cupped my face, gently running the pads of his fingers under my eyes.

"You look tired, love." His voice was soft and calm.

"I am," I agreed. Not just for tonight, and I think he understood that.

"Let me help you, angel. I'm simply not capable of sitting back and watching you take on the world by yourself." He slid his hand down my face, splaying his fingers on the side of my neck. "I know you can. I know you would, but you don't have to. Please let me take care of you. I…" Edward exhaled roughly, his eyes pleading with me to understand. "I need to do this. Please."

I understood. He did _need_ this. It was hardwired into Edward to put himself between any threat and the person he loved. I fully believed that without my permission he would still force himself into the middle of the problem. How he might accomplish that worried me more than being back in the interrogation room. Edward had money to buy influence, but more worrisome was the fact that he clearly had no reservations about going to great lengths to eliminate a threat.

I closed my eyes, leaning into his palm and inhaling his scent deeply. He made it so easy to comply when he wasn't being an insufferable ass. Edward had a mysterious way of sliding into my head, massaging and whispering away my reservations, and lulling me into submission. I didn't stop to process that thought.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. "I'll let you help," I took another breath and opened my eyes to meet his. "If the time comes that I need it. Until then…I don't know. If it were only my secret, I'd tell you. You have to accept that, for now."

"Those are your terms? When the time comes, you'll accept my counsel and tell me the truth?"

"Yes." I nodded, feeling half relieved and half defeated. I was already dreading that day.

"I can live with that." Edward gave me a partial smile that didn't reach is eyes.

"You might not." I looked away. In fact, I was already starting to feel sorry for Edward. "Jasper's going to blow a gasket. You may decide to leave town after you see him on Monday."

"I'll take my chances, love." Edward pressed our foreheads together, running the tip of his nose down the bridge of mine. "I have a few choice words for him as well."

Edward dragged me up the bed with him. We got in under the covers, Edward pulling me to lie across his chest so that my cheek was pressed over his heart. I traced lines across his chest and stomach and listened to the way his breathing settled once we were wrapped up tightly together.

"Sleep, angel. I've got you."

We were quiet for several minutes while I my eyes closed and my brain went for a jog through the last twenty-four hours. Seemingly from nowhere, a sense of resolve formed inside me.

Edward didn't say a word about his reaction to all of this. In a roundabout way, I guess he showed me. He accepted me, despite what he assumed, just like I accepted him. More than accepted—I admired him, if that wasn't too morbid a thought.

"His name was Mike Newton," I confessed softly. Edward's body tensed fractionally, and I felt his heart rate speed a bit. "Paul gave him an alibi." A vibration that felt like a growl moved through Edward's chest. "He's the one—him and his friends—that came after Emmett."

"Bella, you don't need to do this any more tonight. You've given me enough. Just rest." Edward curled around me a little tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"James," I whispered. Edward tensed again. "He might be a problem."

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. I can handle that."

"His uncle is the detective assigned to Mike's case."

Edward was silent for several seconds before he responded. I could nearly hear the gears turning inside his mind. "Okay," he whispered, kissing me again and holding my cheek to his chest. "Sleep."

**End Notes: **

****Everthing looks different in the morning...

As always, thank you all for the reviews. I've had a couple of questions about getting back to Rare Purity. No, I have not abandoned the story, but I wanted to take the time to get several chapters completed before I started posting again. So, if you're waiting around, just know that I haven't forgotten you.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

I'd like to thank nygirl8 for agreeing to take on the task of editing this story. The chapters without typos and other mistakes are the ones she's fixed. The other errors are from my lazy fingers. Newly edited chapters will be updated as they are ready to be posted. However, in the interest of keeping my readers satisfied, I'll still be updating as quickly as possible. Okay? Cool.

**"So, what's with the pointy salutation?"**

**Chapter 22**

I didn't expect to sleep through the night, though I was equally emotionally and physically exhausted enough to warrant the recuperation of eight solid hours. When inhaled deeply of Edward's scent, acknowledged the light penetrating through my eyelids, and became aware of Edward's body wrapped tightly around me from behind, I accepted that, despite the topic of our late-night conversations, Edward had staved off my nightmares.

"Good morning," Edward whispered against my neck. He peppered light kisses across my shoulder where his shirt left a bare bit of skin.

"Morning, baby." My voice was dry as I mumbled my response, breathing heavily to try and coax my body to wakefulness.

"I like it when you call me that," Edward purred. His arms tightened around me and pulled me closer to his chest. With my backside cradled against him, I felt just how fond he'd grown of that term of endearment.

"Apparently," I replied with a smug smirk. Even without seeing myself, I knew that look had been adopted from Edward.

I pushed back against Edward's erection, earning a seductive groan that came from deep in his chest. The hand that had been pressed to my stomach quickly gripped my hip, trapping me to him. Edward's face fell into the crook of my neck, where he licked at the skin before sinking his teeth in lightly. God, I loved that.

I reached behind me, running my hand through Edward's hair. It was damp. "Cheater," I admonished him. "You got out of bed."

"I went for my run and took a shower. I figured you would sleep a while longer."

"So, what's with the pointy salutation?" I glanced over my shoulder so that I could arch my eyebrow at Edward. I was met with a dazzling smile as she shook his head.

"I might find a reason to use that phrase someday." He kissed my nose, amused with me. "To answer your question…" Edward ran his lips around the shell of my ear, making my entire body shiver. "You were dreaming."

"Huh?" I rolled over to face him. Edward hitched my leg over his hip, bringing us together again. I may have gasped a little at the never-going-to-get-sick-of-that feeling of Edward's erection seated between my legs.

_Stupid pajama pants._

"You talk in your sleep, love." Edward's glimmering green eyes were undoubtedly finding something funny, but I was a little terrified. My mouth got me into enough trouble when I was coherent.

My face flushed with embarrassment, and I buried myself between Edward's pectorals. _Mmm…happy place._

"Don't go getting shy on me now," he teased. "You were very adamant in asking me for something, I'd like to know what that was."

Impossibly, my face burned hotter. I had no recollection of a dream, though I surmised it probably involved naughty business.

And I was talking through it.

Wonderful.

"I don't remember," I groaned.

"You're evading," Edward countered.

As if to jog my memory, he pushed his hand up the back of my shirt to tickle his fingers down the length of my spine. When he reached the small of my back, a little noise escaped my lips. He knew that spot made every nerve tingle.

"You were calling out my name," he elaborated. His voice was low, smooth, and so seductive—like he needed to try that hard. "And the little sound went straight to my cock." He thrust between my legs just enough to accentuate his…um…point. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was not to take you right then? You were begging me, Bella."

"I'm…" _I don't know what._ "Sorry?" I peered up at him, wondering if my noisiness was what drove him out of bed. That would seriously suck if Edward couldn't get a decent night's rest because I couldn't even keep my mouth shut in my sleep.

"Don't be," he laughed. "That was the best wakeup call of my life."

"Yeah?" A matching smile pulled up the corners of my lips.

"Undoubtedly." Edward angled his face to lower his lips to mine, kissing my softly. I melted into him before a new thought overtook me. I pushed against his chest, breaking the kiss. As he always did, Edward groaned.

"Go," he barked. Edward scowling down at me with a hard line of bereft lips was too adorable. I pecked him on the cheek and scurried off to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

He hated my insistence that there not be playtime before I could take care of my morning breath, but that was something I wouldn't compromise on. Although, I never seemed to mind the taste of Edward's mouth before he brushed his teeth; he was always delicious.

I took care of business in there, and quickly returned with my mouth minty, my face clean, my hair brushed, and my bladder empty.

Tucking myself back in bed to resume my position, I found that Edward was apparently still pouting. He wrapped his arms around me, but as I offered him my lips, he just lied there without looking at me.

"You really have a way of killing a man's ego," he chided. I rolled my eyes before narrowing my gaze and pursing my lips at his little act.

"Right," I placated sarcastically, "Edward Cullen's fragile glass ego doesn't get enough stroking."

That choice of words got his attention, as intended.

"Are you mocking me?" Edward's face turned to something more…dangerous. There was a glint in his eye as he scanned my face.

"What's it to you, Buster?" I popped one shoulder up and down with my pithy reply.

I watched the corner of Edward's mouth turn up in the wicked half-grin. The decision formed behind his eyes just a second before he growled, tossed me over, and had me pinned beneath him. I giggled, admittedly, at how easily he could throw our weight around.

"I've warned you, Bella. I am not a man to be trifled with." His face hovered over mine, his forearms caging either side of my head where they lay against the mattress.

"Prove it," I dared him.

I sort of expected Edward's tongue to hungrily intrude between my lips. Instead, he allowed his weight to settle on top of me, spreading my legs with one knee. Edward lowered his lips to my neck, lightly kissing and sucking a path toward my ear. His breath breezed warmly against my eager flesh.

"Beg for it," he ordered in a whisper.

My breath caught while my heart came to an abrupt halt and then began pounding viciously in my chest.

Edward thrust his hips slightly, teasing me with the feel of him hard and throbbing against my heat. My skin flushed. A jolt of nervous and aroused energy flooded my veins. I didn't respond verbally, but tried to turn my face to find his lips. Edward refused, instead nipping at the space just below the corner of my jaw.

"You want me," he asserted softly. "You dream about the way my hands feel when I explore your body." Mimicking his words, Edward bent over me, propped up slightly on his knees, with only the considerable muscles in his thighs and back to keep hovering above my body. With his hands free, he reached down, slowly slid my shirt up to my arms, and then pulled it over my head.

Staring down at my naked torso with heavy lidded eyes, Edward cupped my breasts, gliding his thumbs over my nipples. They hardened at his touch. Edward purred appreciatively. "So responsive," he complimented.

When Edward rolled each peak between his thumb and forefinger, pinching them slightly, the sensation shot between my legs. I arched my back, shoving my breasts into him very capable hands. Edward may have made a sound, but the moan that burst from me drowned out anything else.

"And you dream about what my mouth does to you, don't you, love? How quickly you come for me when my face is buried between your thighs."

Edward wasn't quite finished with his attentions to my breasts, despite his words. He placed one hand behind my back to hold me to his lips. Edward continued to knead and tease one nipple with his fingers while the other was sucked into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the tiny pebble while his full lips refused to release his target. It did not escape my notice that the maneuvers were very similar to those he performed on my clit. Both were similarly effective.

Though Edward didn't need my confirmation of his rhetorical questions, and I was admittedly trying to best him in this game of wills, my body did respond to him instinctively. My breathing became louder, faster, and heavier. Small moans and whimpers flowed from me in a steady stream while Edward continually switched his attentions from one breast to the other.

He began to kiss a path back up my chest, over my shoulders, and to my neck. Disappointment gripped me when he didn't make good on the promise of his words and head south.

"What's wrong, love?" There was definitely a note of teasing in Edward's soft voice.

"Edward…" I turned to face him again, but he still wouldn't touch my lips.

"Tell me what you need." One hand slid gently down my arm, trailing across my stomach, and drawing a line across the waistband of the boxers that I wore. They were rolled over several times to keep them on my hips.

"Baby," I whimpered. Damn him, but he knew he was going to get what he wanted. It was just a matter of how long I could hold out.

"Mmm…" he smiled with a purr. "I do love that." His hand dipped lower, cupping my sex under the lose fabric of his shorts. "And this," he whispered. His fingers teased me as they gently ran up and down my lower lips, just slightly dipping between my folds. "You're always so wet for me."

His fingers spread me further until he slowly pushed one finger inside. My hips rose to meet him, taking more of him. He pulled the single, long finger out to spread my wetness up and down my core before sliding two back in.

"Ugghh…Edward…yes…"

"Do you dream about this?" Edward slid his fingers back and forth in a slow, deliberate motion that hand me clenching around him. "My fingers inside you, fucking your warm little pussy?"

"Yes, baby," I panted. Honestly, I had no idea. I never remembered my dreams, only the nightmares that woke me in the middle of the night.

_Shit, don't think about that._

I just gave him the answer I knew he wanted, because it was probably true. At least when I was awake I certainly thought about it. Probably more than was appropriate.

"Tell me how you want to come, Bella."

Edward pressed his thumb against my clit to make small circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Just the first stroke sent a violent shiver through my body. My thighs clenched as I bucked my hips against his hand.

"On my fingers…on my tongue…" Edward lowered his body over mine, still expertly working his fingers in and out of my sex. "Or on my cock?"

"Oh…uhhmm…Edward…" He finally swallowed my incoherent words as he captured my lips. Edward licked over my bottom lip before sucking it between both of his. I opened for him, letting him taste me in long, slow strokes of his tongue.

"I want to hear you," he insisted. "Tell me what you want, love."

My will was thoroughly shattered. "You, baby. Please. I want you inside me."

"I am inside you," he reminded me as he spoke against my lips. His fingers pushed forward with a bit more force, but it was enough to scoot me up the bed just a little. "Say it, Bella."

"I want your cock," I heard myself confess. "Edward. Please. Fuck me."

Edward groaned harshly into my mouth. He kissed me deeper, and he tasted like heaven and sin and fucking sex.

Yeah.

He dragged his fingers from inside me, hovered over me until our eyes locked, and sucked his fingers into his mouth. He exhaled roughly through his nose while he licked each one clean and purred at the taste.

"You're delicious," he praised. "So fucking sweet."

Edward kissed his way down my quivering flesh until he reached the fabric that concealed what he wanted. Reverently sliding his boxers off my legs, Edward tossed them aside and stared down at my intimate skin.

"Exquisite." He pushed my legs apart and then lowered his head to lick one long path through my slit. I cried out, so sensitive from his attentions. I think he actually chuckled as he sat up. "I just had to taste it from the source."

_Fucking hell_.

Edward pushed his pants down, finally giving me the view I missed so much. My eyes took their time to wander from his bed-mussed hair, across his broad shoulders, over his defined chest, his muscular abs, and finally settled on the long, heavy object of my desire.

"I don't know how you haven't swallowed that thing yet." Edward's amused voice widened my eyes.

_What?_ I snapped my attention up to his face to be met with that cocky grin.

"Well…" he lifted one eyebrow at me with is head titled slightly to one side. "We'll come back to that, but I was referring to that pretty lip your gnawing on."

_Oh, right._ I released my teeth, which had apparently been imbedded into my bottom lip. Heat rose over my cheeks, which then flushed down my neck.

"I'll never get tired of that," Edward remarked with a smile. "You're so beautiful when you blush for me."

And back to lip-biting.

Edward laughed softly as my eyes fell to look at nothing in particular. Apparently deciding I'd been tortured and teased enough, he settled himself over me and positioned his rigid shaft at my entrance. Edward slid the wide crest of his erection through my folds, moistening himself with my wetness.

"Kiss me," he ordered softly, and there was almost nothing I wanted more. Following his slow and gentle lead, I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. Edward moaned, pressing forward to barely penetrate me. As he opened his mouth for me and I dipped my tongue to taste him, Edward filled me further.

The steady, languid pace of his incursion allowed me to feel every solid inch of him. It was nearly painful, being so filled and stretched around him, but immensely satisfying. It was never like this for me—patient, expectant, and gratifying for more than the goal of getting off. We enjoyed several blissful seconds of the loving, tender kiss until he was completely sheathed inside me.

"You're so warm," Edward whispered against my lips. "Angel, you feel fucking incredible."

I wrapped my legs around him tightly, my fingers digging into the muscles of his back to hold him as close to me as possible. If I could just stay right there, filled with him, forever—I'd never want for anything ever again.

As my eyes closed, I could nearly imagine the barriers of our bodies giving way to allow a true union. With him all around me and inside, I felt…whole. After a moment, Edward pulled his hips back a few inches and then pushed forward again. A twin pair of moans spoke between us.

"You're so tight, Bella. Uhh…so good."

Little by little, Edward moved inside me. Unlike our first time, it just seemed right that this be unhurried and gentle. With Edward's face in the crook of my neck, I took the opportunity to kiss across his shoulder, his collarbone, and up the side of his neck. His scent enveloped me, like his body, and I basked in the distinct feeling of being consumed.

My hips rose to meet Edward's thrusts as he sped his pace. "Yes, baby. Oh…more. Edward…uhh." His hand slipped between us to rub my clit and bring me closer to my release. Around him, below him, every muscle trembled. "Harder…please…oh God."

Edward acted on my command, driving into me with greater force and depth. Each thrust was accompanied by a rough, guttural groan against my ear. If the delight of his body was not enough to compel me toward climax, the sounds Edward made were nearly enough to make me undone. I was close, and judging by his quickened breath and twitching muscles, he was holding himself back to wait for me.

I took Edward's face in my hands, kissing him deeply. As I did, he hoisted one of my legs over his shoulder to change his angle. His hips rolled, massaging the deep spot inside me that he knew I needed.

"Come on my cock, Bella. I need to feel you." He impaled me with determination, shoving both of us higher up the bed until he had to put his hands on the headboard to keep from slamming into it.

"Edward! Fuck…yes…uhh…right there."

As his pelvis ground against my clit, I felt the tightly bound knot of heat and tension burst within me. I cried out incoherent moans that sounded somewhat like his name. My walls clamped down on Edward's hard length while convulsions of pleasure rocked by body beneath him.

"That's it, angel. Oh, fuck. Bella. Uhh…Bella." Edward panted out my name in rough, ragged breaths. He thrust forward again, spilling into me and releasing my leg. He fell heavy on top of me with panting breaths to bury his face between my breasts, and for several seconds the only movements between us were the rise and fall of our chests and the pounding of our hearts.

"You're amazing," Edward whispered against my chest. "I'm addicted."

"Now who's insatiable?" I teased him, running my fingers through his hair. Edward breathed out a short laugh, kissing the valley between my breasts.

"Do you know that you've got a seriously perfect pair of tits?" Edward's lustful eyes looked up to mind under his thick lashes. "I could come just sucking on them."

"You have a very dirty mouth in bed," I mocked chastisement. Edward wasn't buying it for a second.

"You love my mouth," he argued. Edward sucked one nipple between his lips and bit down lightly. I yelped at slight sting.

"I love you," I offered, answering his statement with a scowl that didn't match my smile.

"Get in the shower, love. I've got more to give you."

His dangerously sensual eyes met mine, and I didn't even consider protesting.

…

Three orgasms later, Edward and I managed to get through breakfast. Despite my insistence that I couldn't possibly climax again, he took it as a challenge to his very manhood that he prove me wrong, and so he did. While we rinsed and put the plates in the dishwasher, I had to threaten his bits with a spatula if he didn't keep his damn hands to himself for five minutes.

At the rate he was going, he would barely have to touch me before I'd be a quivering mess, which is exactly what he was hoping for. I had no doubt that Edward was keeping an internal chronometer to compare his best times. Even he was taking to measuring sex like a sport.

Boys.

Not until we were comfortably lounging on Edward's leather couch and watching television did an unsettling silence descend between us. The strange shift in the atmosphere was discernable, like both of us had finally come down from the high at the same time to realize that there were many new truths and unresolved questions between us.

I took a deep breath, shifted in Edward's arms to face him, and simply looked into his eyes. He ran his fingers over my cheek and pushed my hair back behind my ear. The agreement to start this conversation was made silently, though neither of us appeared to know quite where to start. So, for several seconds we just stared at each other.

Finally, I just plucked up the nerve to ask him. "What are you thinking?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he replied with a small smile.

"You always know what I'm thinking," I shrugged, ducking my eyes from his while I played with the hair at the back of his neck.

"I don't," he argued softly. "I'd like to think that I understand you, and therefore anticipate you or guess at what's underneath, but I rarely know what you're really thinking. It's very frustrating."

"Could have fooled me."

"Lawyer thing," he remarked dismissively. "It is beneficial to have a talent for reading people."

"It isn't a lawyer thing," I corrected. "It's an Edward thing. My dad had good cop instincts for telling when someone was lying or hiding something, but you do more than that. Sometimes I get defensive with you because you just see me too easily."

"And that makes you feel vulnerable," he inferred. Correctly.

"Exactly. That, right there, is what I'm talking about. Like when you came into my room that first night when I found you. It was like you just read the words right off my face. It is sort of creepy and fascinating all at the same time."

"Does it bother you?" He angled his head slightly to urge me to meet his eyes. No matter how long I stared or how many times a day I looked at them, his eyes were always surprising in their brilliance.

"No…not any more." I ran my fingers through the stubble on his jaw, enjoying the way he exhaled a little rougher when I did that. "I like that you get me without having to explain myself so much. I don't think we'd work otherwise. I'm not really into sharing."

"Neither am I," he smiled. Edward gripped me a little tighter where I sat between his legs.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I do. We're similar that way. For good reason, I think."

I nodded solemnly. We were both damaged and somewhat fearful. In a strange way, our traumas made us angry and defensive—likely to lash out when we felt threatened—but also timid and guarded. All the rage and temper flares were only a mechanism designed to keep others away. That, and we were both seriously messed up individuals.

"So…" I took another deep breath and laid my hands on Edward's shoulders. "What are you thinking…about all of this?"

"To be to clear, Bella, I wouldn't care if you put a gun to his head in the middle of the Macy's Parade. Do you understand me? I'd kill him myself for what he did to you." There was no misinterpreting that. Edward's voice remained quiet, but the deadly glare and darkness was every bit as violent as this threat.

"You wanted to go after him," I said with a nod. "When you took me to Elizabeth the first time and you ask for a name. You would have tracked him down even then."

"Without question. He would have survived, most likely, long enough for me to find something to get him charged, but not after I saw your scar." Edward ran his hand up my shirt to gently caress the slightly raised skin in the middle of my back. Likewise, I reached up to feel under his hair.

"Is it really fucked up to say that I want to go beat up your father's corpse?" I'd never met the man, and he was long gone, but imagining him hurting Edward filled me with anger that I had no outlet for. It just sat there and festered with every stroke of my finger over his scalp.

"I had him cremated, so yeah, I can relate. I'll be the last person to begrudge you anger management issues." Edward shrugged with a sad smile.

"Jasper says you've gotten a lot better; that you haven't really…"

"Lost it?"

"I guess." I furrowed my brow, not really enjoying the tone of self-admonishment that Edward used on himself. "Anyway, that you haven't had an episode since you started working with him."

"That's true. What you've seen," Edward looked at me sympathetically, "was still me in control. An 'episode' for me is much worse. It isn't always violent, but as you know, there have been times that…"

"It's okay." I placed my hand at the side of his face. "You don't need to talk about it. It's in the past, okay? I don't care, and I didn't bring it up to make you feel bad."

"I know you didn't, but Jasper trying to warn you wasn't all together an overreaction. I mean, I've never gone off on Alice, and I've never…" Edward closed his eyes and ran his hand roughly through his hair.

"You were afraid to have a girlfriend." I took the same hand, placing back in its rightful place around me waist.

"Pretty much. At first, I was just such a mess. I didn't go out for anything, much less dating. Then…I started getting into fights, getting arrested, paying people off to drop the charges, and I realized I had no business trying to drag another woman into my tendencies."

"You're not your father, Edward." I sat up on my knees, facing Edward fully. "He was a monster. You are not. Even the first time we fought, you didn't really yell at me. I was being a awful to you, but you were only worried about me. I know you would never hurt me."

"I don't want to, angel. I'd never forgive myself. It would kill me." He cupped my face, placing soft kisses across my cheeks. "But I'm his son, Bella. Whether it is blood or what he put me through, I'm capable of horrible things."

"You said, that first night, that you couldn't seem to get angry around me, remember?"

"Of course I do."

"Is that still true?"

He didn't answer right away, but scanned my face for…something. "Paul, and Jake…"

"Paul slapped me on the ass right in front of you, and you thought that Jake was…" Edward growled a little, which stopped that thought dead. "You know. You were protecting me, at least in your own head, so that really isn't the same thing."

"If you don't count that, then yes, I think it is still true." Edward reluctantly agreed with me, though his face communicated his wariness.

"So why me?" Edward looked at me quizzically, not quite understanding my question or the point I was trying to make. "Why decide to take a chance with me after not dating for so long?"

"I could ask you the same question," he deflected.

"You'd probably get the same answer." I smiled when Edward smirked in agreement. He kissed me again, his lips barely touching mine.

"Can I take this to mean that you're in a talkative mood?" Edward resumed an even expression, and though I knew he wanted to push the topic, he was trying to be gracious about it.

"I guess so." I settled back between Edward's legs with the low hum of the television providing background noise. He replaced his arms around my waist, pulling me back to rest against his chest.

"I'd like to know as much as you're willing to tell me," Edward coaxed.

I hardly knew where to begin. First, I wasn't sure where that line of comfort was drawn because I'd never tried to find it for anyone else. Second, there was the very real concern that Edward's influence would drag far more words from my lips than should be uttered.

Without a better idea in my head, I just opted to pick up where Edward's knowledge of events left off.

"I was in the hospital for a few weeks until I recovered enough to go home. Actually, it might have been a lot worse if Emmett's parents hadn't paid the spinal surgeon to come in from Virginia. By all accounts, I was lucky to have survived my initial injuries. I didn't have much as far as medical insurance."

I wasn't sure if Edward knew that much about Emmett's family. His parents moved to Montana after he graduated from college. They were pretty well off—more than well off—because they owned some kind of import/export business. Actually, Emmett was on his own through most of his teen years. They were the nomadic type and liked to travel.

The McCartys were good people, and always showed up at the important events in Emmett's life, but he ate a lot of dinners at my house during high school. Nevertheless, when they heard that I was in the hospital, his parents flew back from wherever they were and dumped tons of money on making sure I got the best care. They probably would have had me moved to a better hospital if they could.

"Obviously, Emmett and Jasper wouldn't hear of me going back to my apartment. They threatened to strap me to the bed if I tried to leave, and I don't think they were kidding. I didn't want to go back there anyway, so I didn't put up much of a fight. Most of the time at least one of them was always home to stay with me because I had a hard time getting around at first, and because I'd need rides to my physical therapy appointments."

Hobbling around with a cane, ribs taped up, cast on my leg, and all other manner of healing injuries was insult to the former. I hated not being self-sufficient. I couldn't reach glasses in the high cabinets, had a really hard time showering, and could barely sit down without collapsing. I felt like a invalid. I guess I was, a little, but I hated _feeling_ helpless. That feeling only compounded my emotional instability.

I told Edward about my lack of success in getting Mike charged and the hours spent begging, crying, and yelling in the middle of the tiny police station. I told him about Emmett getting threatened with a trespassing charge if he didn't calm the hell down when we were kicked out for the third time. He tensed and stopped breathing when I described going days without sleeping and then waking up from my first nightmare clawing at Jasper.

I bit back tears, unsuccessfully, when I began to explain the mixed reactions I met around town after everyone knew I'd pointed the finger at Mike, only to have him supply an alibi and escape charges.

Those who really knew me didn't question my story, but there were others who took Mike's lies about me to heart. He told them he'd fucked me, dumped me, and that I was trying to get back at him. Despite all the evidence to the contrary, those who shunned me preferred to believe I was the victim of a robbery or maybe just a random act of violence after a break-in. Bullshit.

"Shh…angel. I'm so, so sorry." Edward curled in around me, wrapping me snuggly against his chest and holding me while I sobbed.

"I've known some of those people my entire life!" I tried to yell, but the strangled sound wasn't nearly loud enough to release my rage. "Why wouldn't they believe me? Why would I lie about that?"

"It was never your fault, love. None of it."

"I know it wasn't my fault!" I screamed ineffectually. "I didn't do anything wrong. He's a fucking piece of shit!"

"Bella. Fuck, angel." Edward's voice was full of pain. "I know. I've got you. I know."

Through hot, labored breaths, I screamed into Edward's chest. My fingers dug into his skin until they ached from the tension. My face burned, drying away the tears until all that was left was a salty residue across my cheeks. My throat was scratchy and tightened in on itself.

I hadn't wigged out that way in a while, and though I appreciated the comfort, I didn't particularly like doing in front of Edward. I liked that he saw me as being strong—a survivor, not a victim. Ruining that image had me berating myself inwardly.

Yelling and screaming—sometimes raging around the room throwing things—made me feel better in the moment. The anger would simply reach a point of saturation that was too overwhelming to push down any further. However, after the moment passed, I generally found that I was more embarrassed than relieved, even if no one was around to see it.

After a few minutes, I simply felt spent.

"He came back, didn't he?" Edward lightly traced his fingers over the bare skin of my arms, soothing me as he cut into my shield.

"Yes." I answered automatically in a cold, detached voice that I knew well.

"Emmett and Jasper would have gone after him for revenge, but you didn't let them."

"Yes." My mouth responded while my mind retreated away from reality.

"You thought he'd be arrested and charged, but when the police couldn't prove it, he came back to shut you up."

"Edward…" I cringed, my body began to shake, and Edward's name left my lips in a soft plea. He tightened around me and placed his face in the crook of my neck.

"I could believe Jasper and Emmett beating him within an inch of his life—it would be only fair—but you wouldn't hurt someone in cold blood. You had to defend yourself."

"I wouldn't have gone after him," I confirmed dryly. Edward wouldn't get anymore from me on that particular line of questioning.

"I know, love. I never doubted that." He ran his hands through my hair, down my neck, around my shoulders, and back again. He continued the pattern repeatedly. A tiny battle raged over my skin. Edward was determined the cut through the numbness that fought against his touch.

"No one would have believed me," I whispered. The words hung in the air, lonely, for a few seconds before I realized I had said them aloud. "They didn't believe me the first time, so why would it be any different?"

"You don't have to justify anything to me, Bella. I'm on your side. Always."


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

I'd like to thank nygirl8 for agreeing to take on the task of editing this story. The chapters without typos and other mistakes are the ones she's fixed. The other errors are from my lazy fingers. Newly edited chapters will be updated as they are ready to be posted. However, in the interest of keeping my readers satisfied, I'll still be updating as quickly as possible. Okay? Cool.

**How do you tell the two most important people in your life that you've royally fucked theirs just a little further? **

**Chapter 23**

Edward and I spent most of the afternoon snuggled on the couch before I suggested that I should go home alone for the evening. He offered to be there when I explained everything to Emmett and Jasper—the idea that I might need backup wasn't entirely wrong. Instead, I assured him that the news would probably go over better if I spoke to them alone.

The house was empty when I got there. Jasper was working the afternoon shift at Tony's, and Emmett had apparently gone into the gym for a while. I really needed to work on getting him a life that included the occasion to meet a nice girl; that wouldn't be accomplished if he spent all of his time with sweaty men or hanging on me.

I called the boys after I got home to make sure they'd be back for dinner. As was my way, I decided that having an uncomfortable conversation would be better accomplished after their stomachs were full. Edward agreed to entertain Alice so that she had an excuse if Jasper invited her over.

So, with the plan in place, I steadied my nerves by making up a pan of lasagna. After putting it in the oven and setting a timer on my phone to remind me to check on it, I sunk into a hot bubble bath and let The Wallflowers/Jakob Dylan playlist push away my trepidation long enough to relax for a while. A very short while.

I pulled myself out of tub and got dressed after my timer went off. The boys still weren't home, so I turned the temperature down on the oven and started on the garlic bread and salad to go with dinner. Trying to play out the impending conversation in my head wasn't helping to keep my nerves at a tolerable level, so the realization that I was going to have to wing it solidified in my mind.

By the time I had three places set at the kitchen table and was starting to cut up the lasagna, Emmett came home. He hovered over me, sniffing at his waiting meal, and managed to snag a piece of garlic bread when my back was turned. That boy needed a shock collar.

Jasper came in a few minutes later, looked excitedly at the food, and then went to change clothes while I plated everything. For a few minutes, we ate while the guys filled me in on what I'd missed last night. Apparently, the band was trashed when they got on stage, making for a dismal show.

As an entrance to the larger discussion, I mentioned Edward's new condo. Alice had filled them in last night, but Jasper seemed wary.

"Are you moving in with him?" Jasper wiped his mouth and took a sip of his drink. The guarded look in his eyes told me he was dreading the answer.

"Not exactly," I shrugged. "Unless you guys want your bedroom back. If you want me out of your hair, you just have to say so."

"Don't be stupid," Emmett interjected. "I don't care where you're sleeping; this is your home."

I smiled shyly, nodding to Emmett. "Thank you. I still think it makes more sense for me to be here on weekdays. It is easier to catch a ride to the gym with you, Emm."

"Of course. You can keep your love nest for the freaky shit," he laughed. "I don't want to have to worry about eating off my own table."

"Emmett!" I slapped his arm, glaring at him. "I have not!"

"Or wondering if Edward's naked ass has been on my couch," he continued to snicker, "you can't get the smell of sex out of leather."

"You're disgusting!"

"I've lost my appetite." Jasper pushed his plate away with a groan, but he'd already had two heaping servings of lasagna, so his complaint was a bit late.

"Whatever, Jazz." Emmett shoved Jasper's shoulder. He turned a big, silly grin my way. "I had to start honking the horn before I came into the house after he started dating Alice. _Twice_ I walked in on them in the middle of the afternoon.

I started laughing before I met Jasper's eyes, but once I did, I nearly fell out of my chair. He looked pretty damn proud of himself. Couldn't hold that against the guy—Alice was a catch, and Emmett was just jealous to be living vicariously through our relationships. Poor guy.

I composed myself after a few seconds of gripping my side and nearly hyperventilating. It felt good to laugh.

The guys cleaned up after dinner while I flipped through channels on the TV without actually looking at the screen. I did three full rotations through every station.

Groaning and patting his stomach, Emmett flopped down on the couch next to me and snagged the remote from my hand to turn on a UFC special discussing two fighters that would be vying for the light heavyweight title early next year. I pretended to be watching until Jasper slid in on my other side to stare at my profile.

"You've been crying," Jasper informed me.

I kept my attention on the screen to avoid Jasper's accusatory blue eyes. Emmett looked at me, seemingly trying to find the evidence of Jasper's declaration. I didn't know if my eyes were still puffy, but he knew me well enough to just…know.

"What's up, Bells? If I have to go kick his ass…" Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders, scooting closer to me.

"No, it's nothing like that." My lip slid between my teeth while I ran the pad of each finger over both of my thumbnails in turn. "Actually, we need to talk."

"What's up?" Emmett released his arm from my shoulder and shifted around a little to face me.

"Bella?" I met Jasper's concerned eyes, immediately feeling the pang of guilt knot in my stomach.

How do you tell the two most important people in your life that you've royally fucked theirs just a little further?

_Remember that sacred pact we made over a corpse? Well, I meant to keep my promise, but I didn't count on Edward Cullen._

Yeah, that would go over well.

I knew I'd been operating in a sort of alternate reality where consequences didn't seem to apply to my choices where Edward was concerned. Now that I was staring my brothers in the face, about to bring everything crashing down on the two people who'd sacrificed everything for me, I realized I'd done a shit job of looking out for them.

I was so wrapped up in trying to scare Edward off for his own good—simultaneously letting myself dream over the idea of being able to keep him—that I didn't once consider what would happen if he did stay. At least not how it would affect Jasper and Emmett. I failed them. Completely.

Somewhere along the way I'd forgotten that remaining unattached wasn't only a safety measure for myself, it was to ensure that no one ever got close enough or stuck around long enough to figure out too much. Nothing could be done about the townsfolk that watched it all happen from the sidelines, but now there was a new player—one that had the ability to destroy our lives, if he were so inclined.

And what about Alice? Jasper had held up his end of the bargain where she was concerned. How, I had no idea. Nevertheless, it would be impossible to keep this from her forever now that Edward was determined to force himself in the middle of it. I was letting him. Alice didn't deserve this.

I hadn't thought any of this through, not at all. I so easily gave in to Edward at every turn, but succumbing to him meant that I had lost sight of what truly mattered most. My brothers were my family—permanent and steadfast. Edward? Maybe today he thought he wanted to be, but what about that far off tomorrow when all of this was too much or I just simply fucked up enough to make him leave me?

"Hey, what is it?" Jasper's voice broke through to me as I blinked myself back to the living room.

"Bells, you're kinda scaring me here." Emmett looked an inch from either hitting something or having a heart attack.

I looked between them, trying to find some way to say this that didn't end with irrevocably broken trust. I didn't have a solid resolution for that. Naturally, the words that vomited from my lips did little to make the situation any better.

"We're blackmailing Edward. He knows about Mike, and we can keep him quiet."

**End Notes:**

Oh, Bella. Not exactly off to a great start, are we? I've probably lost a few of you with this chapter, but if you're still with me, hang on. I promise you'll be rewarded.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

**You can't blackmail the willing, right?**

**Chapter 24**

_"We're blackmailing Edward. He knows about Mike, and we can keep him quiet."_

Okay, so maybe that wasn't quite as subtle and reassuring as I'd planned it to be. Although, it seemed better than the alternative.

_Remember that sacred pact we made over a corpse? Well, I meant to keep my promise, but I didn't count on Edward Cullen._

That wouldn't go over well at all.

Really, listening to those statements individually…

_We're blackmailing Edward_

_He knows about Mike_

_We can keep him quiet_

Yeah, that didn't come out right. I was going for something that sounded like a plan—something that sounded like…I don't know…leverage? Collateral?

Because that's what I thought they needed to hear. Well, what Jasper needed to hear. Emmett would probably roll with the new circumstances like he took everything else in stride. He could just threaten to nail Edward's nuts to a wall and that would satisfy him.

Somehow, it seemed unlikely to me that guys—okay, mostly Jasper—would buy into the idea that Edward, in all his infinite selflessness, would simply offer to hold our confidence for the love of a woman he just met. That was fucking ridiculous if I had to say it out loud.

No, grabbing Edward by the man-bits and insisting he keep his mouth shut—that seemed more probable, right?

I had a very clear picture of why Edward wouldn't exploit the knowledge he had. Even for a complete stranger, he would more likely ignore what happened to Mike as justice done. His personal history was evidence enough that he wouldn't…what? Turn us in? Even I, in all my bottomless negativity, couldn't actually envision a scenario under which that would happen.

Well, maybe one.

Which would be more likely if Jasper ever broke Alice's heart? That Edward would beat him within an inch of his life, or that he'd let Jasper find a new boyfriend in prison? Actually, not entirely sure about that answer.

I never had any intention of really blackmailing Edward. You can't blackmail the willing, right? I thought that sounded better? Shit.

So, that's how I launched Emmett from the couch and Jasper roughly rubbing his hands over his face. No, not a good start at all. Emmett returned with a bottle of Captain and two short glasses. He took a swig out of the bottle before pouring me a shot and shoving it in my hand.

"Why don't you try that again," he urged. I sighed, tipped the drink back, and coughed at the undiluted burn.

Emmett's intention might have been to calm my nerves, but the drink only served to further roll that sick feeling in my stomach. I put the glass back down and covered it with my hand when Emmett moved to pour another dose.

"Bella," Jasper groaned through the hands still covering his face, "back up and tell us what happened."

I proceeded with a hurried retelling of the relevant conversations between Edward and I on the topic of Mike, beginning with showing him my scar and ending with this morning's revelations. Emmett shot a few more fingers of rum while Jasper remained unmoving with his elbows on his knees and his hands over his forehead.

"He said it was either let him serve as our attorney, if someone came asking, or marry him." Shit.

"What did you say?" Emmett shot off the couch again. His wide eyes were in competition with his gaping mouth.

"Fucking hell," Jasper groaned again. If Jasper didn't have an ulcer before this conversation, he was certainly developing one. "Please tell me you didn't…"

"No!" I threw my hands up, looking back and forth between the two men. "Definitely not."

"It sounds like he's the one coercing you." Jasper's narrow eyes were firm as he made the accusation. He wasn't entirely wrong.

"I know," I sighed, "but if you understood what he's been through…" I didn't know how much Alice might have told him, but I had to error on the side of caution. "He gets it, Jasper. He believes my side of it, you know? Hell, Edward would go after Mike himself, if he could. He just wants to help."

"Do you trust him?" Jasper looked up, speaking softly.

"Yes," I responded definitively.

Emmett and Jasper shared a look between them, a silent conversation taking place over whether or not they could take my word to vouch for Edward. Why would they? My brothers trusted me to keep our secret for the sacrifice they made for me. And what did I do? Failed them. Again.

"Fine," Jasper conceded.

"Fine?"

"Yeah," he shrugged in a resigned, half-hearted way.

"Why aren't you guys freaking out? I…I mean…how can you trust me anymore?"

"Bells," Emmett returned to his spot next to me and laid his heavy arm around my shoulder, "you didn't do anything wrong. He put it together, so what? It isn't like there aren't a hundred people in town with the same idea. We'll deal, okay? It doesn't really change anything."

"I haven't said a word about what happened to Mike. I swear to you." I looked between Jasper and Emmett, begging that they see my sincerity.

"We know that," Emmett said. "Look, we've been through some shit with Edward. Jasper's still got some of that stick lodged in his ass," he smirked over my shoulder, "but Edward's had our backs. I'd have dislocated his jaw by now if I didn't trust him enough to be around you."

"Bottom line," Jasper interjected in a cold tone, "is that Edward doesn't have anymore than the detectives already know. If we need him, fine. We'll worry about it if it gets that far."

"Really? That's it?"

"What else is there?" Jasper shrugged again. "Are you going to leave him?"

"No." Setting Edward free of me would be the better thing to do, but I was well past the point of letting that happen willingly. I didn't have the strength to let him go.

"Between the three of us, you stand to lose the most, Bella. If you trust him, that's good enough for me. We told you we'd see this through; that hasn't changed."

I lingered over Jasper's face for a moment, seeing his resolve form as we stared at each other.

"Emmett?"

"Meal ticket, remember?" Emmett gave me a forced smile. "At this point, I think we should be keeping our friends close."

"Yeah," I nodded. We could count a few friends to our credit, but it felt like that scale had been out of balance for some time.

"Everything's fine," Jasper assured me. How did this conversation turn to him comforting me? "We stick together and we're solid, right?"

"Right," I agreed. My voice didn't hold the same conviction. "I still feel like I…I don't know…screwed up somehow. I feel like I let you guys down."

Jasper looked at me sympathetically and pulled me into a tight hug. I curled my arms around his neck, thankful for the small sense of relief that gesture gave me.

"Don't spend a second feeling sorry for us," Jasper softly spoke against my hair. "Nothing will ever make up for not being there to protect you when you needed me."

"Jasper—" I pulled back, my brow furrowed in frustration. I wasn't about to put up with Jasper blaming himself once again.

"That's the way it is, Bells." Emmett shifted around, both of them giving me a hard look. "It doesn't matter what you say, I'm never getting that image of you out of my head."

"I know," I conceded with a deep exhale. "I just don't ever what you guys to think I take it all for granted. I probably wouldn't have survived it if it weren't for you two. I'd do anything for you."

"Like blackmail?" Jasper's lips turned up in tight smile that he was trying to conceal. Yeah, I guess I'd have to grin and bare the ridicule over that one.

**End Note:**

****Ok, everybody just breathe. That wasn't so bad, right? Must I remind you that Bella is a little inept sometimes? Okay, on with the show...


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

* * *

**_Georges St-Pierre, eat your heart out._**

**Chapter 25**

_I hear a soft, repetitive noise in a steady rhythm._

_Shhthup._

_Shhthup. _

_Shhthup. _

_I look down, finding runny red liquid coating my fingers and the wide blade in my hand. I continue my automatic movements, slicing through the tomatoes to create uniform cubes._

_I'm standing at the kitchen counter in Jasper and Emmett's old apartment, preparing a meal. The boys love my penne pomorodo. I inhale deeply, taking in the scents of garlic, basil, and olive oil._

_Shhthup._

_Shhthup._

_Shhthup._

_They're running late again, probably still burning off testosterone in the cage. Emmett's winning streak has extended to five and three. Jasper just can't let it go; he's going to find himself under the knife again if he doesn't take it easy on that knee. _

_Shhthup._

_Shhthup._

_Shhthup. _

_My phone rings, startling me out of my concentration over the cutting board. I hastily wipe my hands clean on a dishrag, seeing the faintest red hue stain the cloth, and then pull my phone from my pocket. _

_"Hey, dinner will be ready soon. You guys on your way?"_

_"Don't answer the door, Bella." Jasper's voice sounds strange. It isn't happy or tired or upset, just cold and emotionless._

_"What?"_

_"Don't answer the door tonight," he repeats._

_"There's no one at the door," I tell him, confused by his insistence._

_"I'm so sorry," Jasper says. Now there is pain in his voice. "I should have been there sooner."_

_"You're not that late, I can hold dinner a little longer."_

_"I'm so sorry," he reiterates. "We'll fix it. We're going to take care of it. Don't be scared."_

_"Jasper? I don't understand." My hands are shaking a little as my voice rises with concern. I suddenly wince at a sharp pain in my abdomen. My back aches and I list a little to one side, feeling unsteady on my feet._

_"Please don't answer the door," Jasper begs again._

_A knocking sound startles me. The phone is out of my hand, replaced by the long kitchen blade. Emmett must have forgotten his key at the gym again._

_I go to the door, limping slightly in my walking cast._

_No…_

_Blonde hair, blue eyes, cheap cologne, and smell of odorous sweat assault my senses. I'm shoved backwards from the threshold, stumbling to right myself. My abdomen screams out at the sharp pain as I fall to the laminate floor. White light flashes behind my eyes from the searing pain that shoots through my back._

_Shhthup._

_Shhthup._

_Shhthup._

_When my eyes open, I'm staring down at a dishrag stained in thick, vibrant red._

_"Bella!"_

_The coppery smell sticks in my nostrils and fills my mouth. I heave, but nothing erupts from the convulsions of my stomach. The shiny blade drips a tiny puddle of red around my bare feet._

_"Bella!" _

_I drop the knife, listening to it clatter to the hard floor. The sound seems to echo between my ears._

"Bella! Wake up!"

My eyes flashed open and then squeezed shut against the brightness. My body shook violently with my hyperventilating gasps for air. Reflexively, I clutched my abdomen against the pain, but there was none.

"It was a nightmare," Jasper's voice whispered to me. "You're okay. I'm here. You're safe. You're okay." I felt his body pull me up from my huddled position, tightly clutching my face against his chest.

"Breathe, Bells. You gotta breathe." Emmett's heavy hand rubbed gently in the middle of my back.

I concentrated on the sound of my own breathing and the hurried pace of my heartbeat. Bound tightly between my brothers, I inhaled and exhaled with determined effort to steady and calm myself.

"That's it," Emmett whispered.

Jasper pulled back a little and pushed my hair away from my face, letting me meet his familiar and comforting eyes. "Same one?"

I nodded, dropping my eyes back to his shoulder. "One of them same," I corrected.

"How long?"

"The night I called you from London to come home." I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Do you…" I looked to Emmett, finding concern and trepidation mar his features. "Should I call Edward?"

"No," I shook my head, letting it drop to my rest on my arms. "I don't want him to see me this." I'd already freaked out on him enough in the last couple of days. I hadn't had a single nightmare in his presence, and I hoped that I could continue that winning streak.

I glanced at the clock beside the bed, seeing it was just past two in the morning. I woke them up, and Jasper needed to be at the gym in just a few hours. "I'm sorry," I sighed. "I didn't—"

"Save it," Jasper barked. "You're not apologizing for this."

"I'll be fine," I told them, trying my best to look convincing as I glanced between them. "Go back to bed."

I pulled back the sheets knotted around my legs and slid out of bed. Jasper and Emmett stood, moving back while I pulled an oversized sweater out of one of my drawers and put it on over my camisole.

"What about you?" Jasper questioned me sympathetically, but I recognized a bit of that look he had when I had been forcing myself into insomnia after the initial attack.

"Yeah, I don't mind staying up with you," Emmett offered.

"I can't stay in here tonight," I shrugged. It wasn't that long until I had to get up anyway. Maybe I could go into the gym early with Jasper.

"Come on," Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I think I can manage not to fuck up a can of cinnamon rolls."

I laughed softly, though half-heartedly, as he pulled me out to the living room. On the couch, Emmett urged me to rest against his side while he flipped through the channels to find something suitably innocuous to watch. He settled on some old sitcom re-run.

I never made it to the cinnamon rolls. Instead, I woke up to the light pouring into the living room and Emmett snoring loudly above me. I was cradled against his chest, still sitting in the same position as when I'd first closed me eyes.

Looking to the cable box, seeing it was a few minutes past seven in the morning. Other than the TV and the snarling sound coming from Emmett, the rest of the house was quiet. Jasper was long since gone, but I still smelled the remnants of slightly burnt cinnamon and dough.

Gently, I extricated myself from under Emmett's heavy arm and went to the kitchen to appraise Jasper's attempt at breakfast. The heavy application of icing was likely trying to cover the blackened edges of the rolls. I smiled at his valiant effort.

I quickly toasted a couple of bagels, put some strawberries and blueberries in a bowl, and poured two glasses of orange juice. After our breakfast was set on the table, I gently woke Emmett. We went our separate ways to shower and get ready for work, eventually meeting back in the kitchen for a rushed meal.

With well-honed effort, I tried to push the memory of my nightmare to the back of my mind as Emmett and I entered the gym. I heard Jasper's voice down the hall among the white noise of exercise machines and clinking metal.

Left to my own devices in Emmett's office, I committed myself to getting through the morning by concentrating on numbers and spreadsheets. At least the sterility of digits on a screen would preoccupy me.

Allowing myself to linger on thoughts of Mike and that night was something I simply refused to do. He invaded my sleep and so many other instances of my life without permission. When I had the control to shove the thoughts away, I exerted considerable force in doing so. Whether the nightmares were products of trauma or guilt, I explicitly condemned the idea of feeling remorse over any of it. I sure as hell wasn't going to feel sorry for myself.

I didn't fall into fits of anxiety after my nightmares anymore. I'd grown too accustom to them over the last two years. This one rattled my consciousness more than usual because of its sudden reappearance, but it was one of the less violent in my repertoire.

It was a quarter past noon before the rumble in my stomach pulled me from my task to glance at the time on the computer screen. Usually by now, Edward was seducing me away from the computer for our regular lunch date. I saved my files with the intention of hunting down the guys to see about getting something to eat. My workout this afternoon would be welcome. Taking some time to hurl my fists at a punching bag was just the sort of therapy I needed.

Just before I stepped away from the desk, Emmett's office phone rang. Calls usually went to the reception desk, this was only the third or forth time Emmett's direct extension had rung since I started working here.

"Hello," I answered, "Last Resort."

"I'd like to speak to Emmett," the male voice on the other end of the line stated. "This is Terry Dean."

"He's away from the office. Could I take a message?"

"I'll speak to Jasper," he replied.

"Uh, well, they're both occupied at the moment. I can—"

"I'll wait," he interjected.

I sighed, a bit frustrated. "Okay, I see if I can get them. Please hold."

Walking out to the middle of the fitness floor, I immediately spotted Jasper on the side of the sparring cage. Edward was in the middle of a round with another trainer when I walked up to Jasper.

"Hey, there's a guy on the phone. He's insisting on talking to you and Emmett. Terry Dean?"

Jasper's eyes perked up. He called Edward over and we grabbed Emmett on the way back to the office. Emmett put the phone on speaker as they guys gathered around his desk. I stood off to the side, trying not to be in the way, but a little curious.

"Terry," Emmett greeted. "I've got you on speaker with Jasper and Edward."

"Great," he replied with a note of enthusiasm. "How are you feeling, Cullen?"

"Looking forward to Atlanta," he replied smoothly. Edward ran a towel through his hair and around his neck; briefly distracting me as I raked my eyes over his naked torso, wet with sweat, and the tiny spandex shorts that hugged his ass and proudly displayed the bulge created by his athletic cup.

Georges St-Pierre, eat your heart out.

"Well, I'm going to have to disappoint you," Terry answered. "I've got a good new/bad news situation here."

"What's going on?" Emmett questioned him as the guys shared pointed looks around the room.

"I got word last night that Ortiz tore his ACL in training; he's out of the fight. Jenson is still working his way back from that broken wrist, Fuller's camp says he has pneumonia or some shit, and…" A sound like an office chair squeaking came through the line, followed by a heavy door clicking shut. "Donovan just doesn't want to take a fight against you on short notice, Cullen."

Jasper and Emmett chuckled, smiling as they glanced at Edward. However, he didn't look nearly as amused. In fact, he looked part disappointed and part annoyed. "You want to get to the good news?" Edward's tone was sharp and impatient.

Terry laughed lightly, "How'd you like a title shot in Atlantic City on New Year's Eve?"

Emmett's eyebrows nearly shot off his face like two furry caterpillars trying to burry in his hairline. Jasper glanced at the calendar on Emmett's desk as creases formed on his forehead.

"Set it up," Edward answered definitively. Jasper arched his eyebrow at Edward, but it went unnoticed.

"Good man," Terry laughed again. "Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Denise will get in touch with you tomorrow to go over the schedule and contracts. I'll need Cullen to do the press junket, come in for some PR shots, and that sort of thing. She'll work out the details with you. I've gotta run. Good luck."

"Fucking-A!" Emmett pounded his fist against the desk, making the little cup of pens jump in fright. "About damn time you got a look at the belt." He was all smiles and dimples as he shook Edward's hand. "We're celebrating!"

The celebration over Edward's fortunate break was short-lived. We were granted one night of indulgence at the bar, surrounded by most of the gym's membership and staff, before Jasper put the screws to Edward. Starting the following morning, Jasper had Edward training twelve hours every weekday. On weekends, Edward took the time to recuperate before going back at it again.

I'd taken to working out with Jake during my usual time after lunch while Jasper and Edward concentrated on prepping for the title fight. More than once, Edward cut in—with Jasper barking at him to get back in the cage—to lecture Jake on being too rough with me. He really wasn't, but I understood that Edward likely didn't enjoy the idea of me working with anyone outside him and my brothers. I was sympathetic to that, but managed to win the argument by reminding him that the sessions were somewhat therapeutic and necessary for my own self-confidence. That was the end of that argument.

I gathered that Edward's opponent, the current titleholder, was a kickboxer with a solid Muay Thai background. Emmett brought in another coach from a camp in Denver to assist with prepping Edward. His name was Garrett, and he was a rough-looking man with a weathered appearance and slightly long, scraggly hair. At first sight, his odd demeanor put me off. He scanned me, like the room, with discerning, calculating eyes. However, he proved to be an effective coach and personable after he settled in.

From conversations with the guys, I learned that they expected this to be an evenly matched fight, which meant it would represent Edward's most significant challenge yet. He didn't seem especially concerned, though my excitement was tinged with apprehension. The closer it got to fight night, the more I worried over the idea of Edward being seriously hurt. I routinely worked to put that thought out of my mind.

Like any mention of Mike and the agreement between the four of us, all other concerns were forgotten in favor of helping Edward remain focused on his goal. As Jasper said, focus was Edward's greatest asset going into the fight. As long as he maintained that, he certainly had the skill to win.

Thanksgiving snuck up on us quickly. Alice and I threw together a simple meal at the condo for the five of us. I wasn't surprised when Edward said he wasn't going to Boston for the holiday. Understanding that seeing his mother was out of the question, I didn't mention it again. Likewise, Alice preferred to stay in town. I got the impression that she was reluctant to be away from her brother during the holidays. For both of them, based on my knowledge of their childhood, it seemed that the supposedly happy occasions were somewhat sore subjects. As such, we glossed over the day.

Today, two weeks before Christmas, I found myself returning to Key West International Airport. Edward ran his fingers over the top of my shoulder absentmindedly as our cab approached the charter hangar. Tonight we'd attend the charity fundraiser in Miami for Tanya's organization. I certainly wasn't letting him go alone, but I wasn't entirely looking forward to the evening. However, the prospect of joining the Mile High Club did make up for having to endure a gorgeous blonde undressing Edward with her eyes.

The exact altitude wasn't a steadfast rule, right?

* * *

**End Notes:**

Want to see a man that looks really good in a tiny pair of shorts? Go Google GSP. Anyone else think Miami sounds a bit ominous? Yeah, it won't be pretty. You with me, or are you still mad about blackmailing Edward? Can we still be friends?


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

* * *

Okay, here is some naughty business for you, but first Bella has to freak out a little.

**I fucking hated Miami.**

**Chapter 26**

"You're almost too much, you know that?" I shook my head at the casually scrumptious man reclining in the plush leather chair across from mine. It all seemed so effortless for Edward—wearing faded jeans and a plain T-shirt while tipping back a bottle of water on a small chartered jet.

"Almost?" He smirked crookedly. "What would I need to do to put me over the edge?"

"You're not the prince of anything, are you? Please don't tell me there is a Cullen castle somewhere."

"No," he smiled. "Not that I am aware of, at least." Edward put on a contemplative look, as though that were a detail that might have slipped his mind. "No, I'm fairly certain there isn't a castle."

"Good. I get uncomfortable ordering food at a restaurant, so a servant staff is out of the question, and I'm definitely not cleaning thirty-two bathrooms myself."

"Hmm…" Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket, furrowing his brow. "I'll need to unload your Christmas present if that's the case."

"Don't even joke about that," I glared. "At this point, I'd believe you."

"What about you?" Edward stretched out his long legs and tucked one arm behind his head as his curious green eyes bored into me. "Have you been intentionally concealing your torrid escapades from me?"

My breath caught in my throat and my muscles tightened. Edward's expression looked softly amused, but a sick, nervous feeling overcame me. There was no way that Emmett or Jasper would have been discussing my sex life with Edward, but that was the only topic that came to mind.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I shrugged. I was trying for indifference, though I doubted that Edward would buy the act.

"So you weren't moonlighting as an international rock star before we met?" He raised his eyebrow and I relaxed back into my seat.

"Oh," I exhaled in relief. "Emmett exaggerates, don't believe a word he says."

"And what do you say?"

"There's not much to tell. I sort of got absorbed into this little bar band. It really wasn't anything spectacular. We traveled around playing hole-in-the-wall venues to small crowds that were probably too drunk to remember us the next day."

Hell, half the time our audience didn't even speak the same language, though Demetri's voice did seem to garner at least some interest, despite what was lost in translation.

"You're talented, Bella. Beyond that, I find it difficult to believe that you'd escape anyone's notice." I blushed profusely, drawing a satisfied smile from Edward. "You've certainly captured my undivided attention."

"You just have a thing for headcases with attitude problems. You could do better." I gave Edward a playful look, but his lips tightened.

"Don't do that," he admonished. "I think I've made myself clear on this point, stop lowering yourself for my benefit."

My eyes drifted to the window as I watched Miami come into view below us. The flight was entirely too short for more stimulating activities, and I'd sufficiently killed the mood to try. "I'm sorry."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

Edward took my hand and tugged me to sit next to him. I sat stiffly with my eyes focused on the floor. He ran his fingers through my hair and tucked a few long strands behind my ear, but I still didn't look up. "Angel, do you understand that you injure me when you degrade the most precious thing in my world?"

"Who talks like that?" I didn't mean for the words to be given a voice, but they were out there, and it was a valid question. I also didn't intend that the question sound disparaging.

"Where is this coming from?" Edward nudged my chin to look at him, and I let him tilt my face, but kept my eyes looking anywhere else but at him.

This sort of thing had been happening more frequently. Since earning a title shot and seeing his name pop up allover the internet in blogs and magazine articles, I was becoming even more glaringly aware that Edward's life held far more possibilities than my own.

Whatever my interests or aspirations before Mike, they didn't matter now. Edward could give up fighting if he were so inclined, but he still had the means to pursue anything that popped into mind. Me? I'd likely be filing Emmett's payroll until I finally keeled over and put an end to this farce. I was such a fucking cliché of wasted potential that I could hardly stand myself—a walking cautionary tale.

It wasn't that I blamed Edward for his advantages or simple good luck, and I didn't resent him for it. Nevertheless, that didn't stop me from taking my own sense of inadequacy out on him. My self-deprecation revealed itself in snide comments and acidic inflections. I knew that I cut him every time that regrettable side of me reared its ugly head—I cut myself worse, and I couldn't stop it.

"Bella," Edward called harshly, "talk to me."

I sighed, shaking my head. "There isn't some fun surprise waiting for you to unwrap under this," I gestured toward myself. "I don't turn into a sparkly unicorn. When you're done playing Karate Kid, I'm still just going to be me. I don't fit here," I waved my hand around the cabin, "or at charity galas, or whatever the hell else society types do. I can't live up to that sort of expectation, but you act like I'm some great wonder of the world. You're just going to be disappointed if you keep waiting for starfish to shoot out of my ass."

"Are you done?" Edward sat back, staring me down.

"I guess so," I shrugged.

"By all means, Bella, don't hold your tongue on my account. Please, let's hear more." Edward's intense eyes, so full of ire, challenged me as much as his goading words. Of course, I'd always take the bait. Never waste a good opportunity to let my temper get the better of me, right?

"I'm a prop, Edward. I think that's obvious. You're slumming it on the edge of the continent, shacking up with a little local tail to complete the package. The funny part is that you can't even slum convincingly. No, Edward Cullen hides out with a penthouse and an Aston Martin. You don't go conspicuous and join the brand name MMA league, but you just sail right to the top of this one. You've got the right girl for the right part, but she doesn't get to come along when the prodigal son is done playing make-believe. I can't traverse between worlds, and I'm not the girl you've concocted in your head."

I felt the plane descend with my heart. No, I never felt better after letting my frustration with myself erupt over Edward. He was infinitely patient with me, which never seemed to stifle my ability to lash out at the slightest provocation. I wasn't always like this. One more way I'd never quite recover.

I never did have a fond relationship with planes. Why did I think this trip would be any different? For just a brief moment, it almost felt like I was running again. Maybe that instinct was creeping its way back to the surface.

"You've gone too far this time, Bella." Edward's voice was cold, dark, and it tore at me. I felt sick, though it wasn't enough to bring another word from my lips. Yes, I'd gone way too far, but it started a long time ago. This time, I couldn't just make for the door and bolt.

We sat in silence for the remainder of our descent into Miami and the ride to the hotel. Edward and I didn't make contact, eyes or otherwise, as he escorted us to our—fucking of course—massive hotel suite on Ocean Drive. Edward dealt with the bellhop and our luggage while I made myself scarce, hiding out on the balcony that overlooked South Beach.

I hated Miami. The shore was all wrong here; crowded with surgically perfect bodies with salon-perfect tans and designer approved bathing suits. Transplant palms and tits dotted my view several stories below. Even being this far above the water felt unnatural, like the sleek, modern architecture and expensive import cars. None of this was native. People from Florida, and certainly the coastal south, didn't put up juice bars and Prada boutiques. We didn't drive Bentleys and wade into the surf in December. But every day new money moved in and took over what was once ours, turning quiet habitats into shiny nests of privilege.

I fucking hated Miami. Walk a few blocks off Ocean Drive and you'd find North Cuba. Most of this city was a decaying, dirty ghetto where the poor majority eked out a meager existence by serving the wealthy minority. Palm Beach could go fuck itself, too. Screw their golf courses and manicured lawns behind iron gates. Who were they to put up walls to keep us out? We were here first. We were born here—as natural and persistent as palmetto bugs and crabgrass.

I couldn't look at it anymore. The sullied sight turned my stomach and exacerbated my anger. One could hope for Maynard's L.A. prophecy for this place; let the tidal waves wash it all away so nature could reclaim her territory with thick overgrowth.

I sucked in the last of the ocean air—it didn't smell right—and stalked back into the room. The marble main room was empty. I eyed the mini bar and considered finding a liquid solution to my irritation, but the thought of what this place probably charged for one of those tiny bottles stopped that idea from coming to fruition. A shower was just as good.

I found Edward in the bedroom with his shirt off and his jeans hanging deliciously low on his hips, the button unfastened. Maybe I should feel guilty for so greedily soaking in the sight of his perfect abs and noticing the state of his pants so readily. I was frigid bitch, not dead. The physiological response he elicited from me was uncontrollable.

My skin tingled in his presence. My heart beat faster and my blood carried heat to where he needed it. I wanted him, immediately. We stood in charged silence, several feet apart, and I couldn't make my legs carry me to him or the private solitude of the bathroom.

"I've tried to be gentle with you, Bella." Edward took a step closer to me, his face a hard mask of severity. "I've been patient and tender and understanding." He stepped closer and I backed up until the wall stopped my retreat. "And you haven't heard a word of it."

I swallowed hard against the inflating lump in my throat. Edward's body, not quite touching mine, nearly vibrated with grave intensity. Like the first time we were face to face, the space between us became a suffocating vacuum that originated from the black holes within Edward's emerald irises. In the body of one powerful, muscular man, Edward was a cosmic force of dark, sensual, insurmountable energy. Against the overwhelming force of his will, I was just another heavenly body that would be absorbed and consumed.

Edward leaned his face close to mine and inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes; his features were overcome by an expression that I couldn't place, though he appeared deep in concentration. My fingers twitched to touch him, but I was completely uncertain as to where this was leading. His words felt like goodbye while his body was just as welcoming and seemingly available as ever.

"Three words, Bella." He whispered against my ear, the air from his lips like a feathery caress. There was no miscommunication between us. I hadn't the slightest clue what I was agreeing to, but if he were inclined to give it to me, I wanted it more than oxygen.

"I want you," I responded softly, pleadingly.

"I am going to make this very easy," Edward rasped against my neck. "I've been forthcoming with my feelings for you, Bella. But no matter how I say it or how often, you'd rather concentrate on arbitrary lines of division between us."

Edward brought his arms up to brace himself against the wall with his palms flat on either side of my face. He still wouldn't quite touch me, but more than the physical need for him, I was in rapture at his words. My hands remained firmly at my sides, afraid to reach out for fear I'd provoke him, or worse, drive him away.

"There is nothing that divides us, Bella." Edward pulled his face back just a few inches until his startlingly forceful eyes met mine. "Look at me and tell me honestly that I'd allow that to be, that I'd tolerate it."

"Edward," I whispered his name as an insufficient answer.

"Strip me," he ordered in a sharp, husky command. I held my wide eyes with his, confounded to the point of inaction. "There's only one way you seem to trust me," he went on, "so take what you will."

I sucked in a shaky breath and kept my eyes locked with Edward's as I tentatively reached out and tucked my fingers into the waistband of his jeans. He was hard, pushing against the zipper as I lowered it. Slowly, I pulled his pants down with his boxers, releasing Edward's heavy length.

"All the way," he ordered again. I bent my knees to drag his clothing down his finely toned legs until my knees met the carpeted floor. "Stay there."

I titled my head up to Edward as he stepped out of his pants and boxers, kicking them behind him. I was eye level with God's fucking gift to women. It was the first time Edward had me in such a position. He stared down at me with heavy lidded eyes full of darkness and want. I licked my lips before my teeth were embedded in the bottom one.

"Those lips are mine, Bella. I want them on me."

_Shit._

Even when Edward was inside me, I fantasized about taking him in my mouth. I wanted to taste the soft, rigid flesh of his cock and lick every inch of him. I wanted to feel him throb between my lips as I elicited rough, feral sounds from his chest. I wanted him to feel what I felt when his tongue brought me to such inconceivable heights of ecstasy. And I wanted to be the only person who could give that to him.

"I've never done this before," I whispered up to him. It was truth. I'd never wanted to before I first set eyes on Edward wearing only a towel in my living room. It always seemed a degrading and highly unappealing act. Now, I was afraid I'd disappoint him.

"Oh angel, that's the sexiest thing you've ever said to me." Edward's eyes softened as he reached down to stroke my cheek with the pads of his fingers. "I've imagined having you like this so many times, Bella." His gentle hand slid down to the corner of my jaw. "Touch me."

I wrapped my fingers around Edward's hard shaft, gripping him delicately at first, and sliding my hand from base to tip. My thumb traced the thick vein deliberately. He exhaled harshly, thrusting in my hand just slightly. I moved my palm over the wide crest of his cock, gathering the small bead of moisture that leaked from the tip. Edward groaned as I slid my hand back down, holding him more firmly. Again, I repeated the action, my fingers not meeting around his girth.

"Does that feel good?" I raised my eyes to Edward. His brow was furrowed and his lips parted to take in a deep breath.

"Fuck," he hissed. "Yes."

I smiled in satisfaction, the evidence of Edward's pleasure making me bold. I stroked my hand up and down his length several more times in slow succession. He remained still, mostly, though his abs clenched each time I swiped my fingers over the sensitive tip.

"Christ, love." Edward moaned as I squeezed him with greater force on the down stroke. "You'll make me come in your hand."

"Should I stop?" I bit my lip, looking up at his gorgeously needful eyes.

"No. Fuck, don't stop." He pushed his hips forward with a soft grunt. When his eyes closed again, I brought my mouth to him and licked softly over the head, tasting the slightest bit of salty moisture. "Uhh…Bella."

I hummed at my whispered name on his lips, knowing that his pleasure was mine. Edward's naked body was awash with heat and the delicious scent of mint and eucalyptus mixed with something uniquely him. His skin was delectably soft and warm, so smooth under my fingers.

Finally in the position to take what I'd wanted for so long, I shuffled myself closer to Edward and tenderly kissed up the defined muscles of his thigh. They twitched and clenched under my light touch, responding to the path I created to his hip and up one angular line of his pelvic muscles. My lips repeated the journey on the other side while I continued to stroke Edward's cock at a leisurely pace.

"I love this," I whispered as one hand traced the lines of the V-shaped muscle of his lower abdomen.

"Jesus, baby," Edward groaned, "You're killing me."

"Baby, huh?" I smiled when Edward used the name I fondly called out in bed. Rubbing off on him a little, apparently. "Tell me what you want," I teased, purposefully latching on to the role reversal.

Something like a growl vibrated in Edward's chest as he bucked his hips against my hand. "Suck me off," he ordered, "or I'm going to come all over you." His fierce and lusty eyes met mine like two shining orbs of animalistic hunger.

A little noise fell from my lips. There was a part of me that enjoyed the idea of Edward marking me in such a way. It wasn't debasing or vulgar between the two of us, not after Edward taught me how fulfilling our intimacy could be beyond the shallow race to climax. Like everything else we shared that I believed I couldn't have or didn't deserve, Edward made the exchange of pleasure a sacred experience.

Edward was wound so tightly, desperate for his release, and he wanted it from me. We understood each other like this, where words and insecurities weren't present to create miscommunications and uncertainty.

Emboldened, I took Edward into my mouth, wrapping my moistened lips around his cock and sliding my tongue in circles around the tip. He cried out with deep and unintelligible sound. Testing myself, and determining my comfort level, I slowly slid my mouth down around his girth, taking as much as I comfortably could, and wrapping my fingers around the rest. When Edward hit the back of my throat he pulled his hips back.

"Don't hurt yourself," he whispered through tight lips. I didn't respond, but brought my hand up further to create a barrier against my lips.

As my mouth moved around him, I dragged my tongue up his length and circled the tip, sucking gently. I started tentatively, listening for Edward's responses in his breathing and moans, and learning what he needed.

After a brief time, I became more confident. My hand pumped him in time with my mouth's maneuvers, and I hollowed out my cheeks to create suction from the base—or middle—to tip. When I pulled my mouth fully off of him to flick my tongue over his slit, Edward cursed in a rough hiss. He slid my hand from his thigh to cup his sack, moving his fingers on top on mine to show me what he liked.

"You're so…fucking gorgeous…with my cock in your mouth…uhh Bella. Goddamn beautiful." I hummed around his throbbing shaft, pulling another moan from his lips.

I could go all damn day just to hear those noises and know that I created them. _So fucking mine._

I sensed Edward tensing and his muscles tightening. I could almost feel his heart beating in his cock in time with his rushed, shallow breaths. I sped my pace, pumping my fist, twisting around the base, and sucking him in earnest. I needed him to come like this, for me.

"Yes…oh God…harder, baby. Shit, that's so good." Edward leaned into me, nearly collapsing as he'd been holding himself up with his hands against the wall. When he dropped his hands and stood straighter, I grabbed one of his wrists and placed it against the side of my neck.

"Bella…shit…baby…" I glanced up when he tried to pull his hand away, but I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him to guide me and hold me when he came. "So lovely," he hummed when our eyes met. He laid his hand softly at the nape of my neck, not really pulling me, but just resting his fingers in my hair.

I felt his cock pulse against my tongue and knew he was close. I took him as fully as I was able, sucking harder and pumping still faster. "Shit, Bella. I'm gonna…uhh…come…move, baby."

I didn't. No way in hell. This was mine, and I wanted every warm drop of him. He didn't have time to argue with me. Edward's hips thrust forward, slamming his cock deeper as he twitched and shot thick streams against my tongue and down my throat. I swallowed around him, milking his release while he groaned my name in repetition. The hand at my neck tightened just a fraction as he held my mouth on him until the last of his seed was spilled for me.

A second later, I was hauled off the floor and wrapped around Edward's waist. "You're…fuck…you're magnificent, Bella." Edward's eyes were shining and wide as he pressed us back against the wall with his arms secure under my thighs. "I love you."

Edward crashed his lips to mine, nearly collapsing both of us with the force of his passion. I banded my arms around his neck, reciprocating the kiss, but not opening my mouth. Edward titled his head to one side and kissed me deeper, but still I kept my lips from opening to him.

"I don't care," he rasped, "I need to kiss you." Edward's tongue slid across my bottom lip, begging me to give him passage. "Don't be embarrassed."

I guess that was the word for it. I never stopped to consider not kissing Edward after he'd gone down on me, and I maybe I should have known better, but it seemed different in reverse. However, I wasn't in a position to argue. I opened for him, and Edward glided his tongue against mine with a deep moan.

Our mouths moved feverishly to consume the other. Edward couldn't have felt more mine if he were wearing dog tags. His strong, powerful arms held me tightly, and yet reverently, like he was clinging to a porcelain doll to save him from the riptide. Abruptly, he pulled us away from the wall and lowered me down to the bed with my back flat.

Edward made quick work of unfastening my jeans, dipping his fingers inside my panties to slide through my sex. He hummed against my lips, finding me wet and wanting.

"You're always so ready for me," he purred appreciatively. "Turn around and bend over, love. I need to make you come, and you need a proper fucking."

* * *

**End Notes:** Yeah, I really don't like Miami. But I think Bella is warming up to the hotel room-at least that, right? Edward's patience with Bella's "tendencies" has worn thin for this trip. Time for bossy Edward to emerge for a bit.


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

* * *

Chapter Notes: Without any further ado...

**"Call it…an exchange of power."**

**Chapter 27**

"That's it, squeeze my fingers. Come for me, Bella." Edward pumped two fingers into my quivering sex at a punishing pace while his other hand rubbed hurriedly against my clit. I could barely keep my body elevated over the bed, perched on shaking hands and knees. "I want you dripping when I slam my cock inside you," he growled behind me.

My head flew up and my back arched as every muscle tightened around Edward. I pushed against his fingers, crying out my ecstasy. He slipped out of me and I whimpered from the loss before the rolling spasms of my orgasm had subsided, but I immediately felt his tongue laving at my heated sex.

"Oh God, Edward…uhhh…" He dug his fingers, covered with my moisture, into the flesh of my ass to spread me open while he licked through my slit. Edward's dexterous tongue flicked and wiggled between my lower lips, dipping inside me to taste the evidence of the pleasure he brought me.

"Mmm," Edward hummed with his face buried between my thighs. He licked a long path through my heat and then I felt him stand behind me again. "You're little cunt is so sweet," he moaned.

"Please, Edward. Fuck me, baby." I pushed back into his hands, seeking him out. Edward positioned the wide head of his cock at my entrance, sliding it up and down my slit and spreading my moisture.

"Oh love, I'm going to ravage you." Edward's gentle fingers trailed down my spine, slick with sweat and burning for him. He paused briefly as his touch met my scar. "You're everything to me," he whispered. Edward pressed his hand into the small of my back, angling my body down and my ass up. Without warning, he impaled me on his long, thick cock, a deep groan accompanying his intrusion.

"Ahh! Edward! Yes!" I buried my forehead into the mattress, hands fisted in the sheets. He stilled inside me, buried to the hilt. My muscles contracted and released around him, massaging the hard shaft that filled me.

Edward pulled back slowly, allowing both of us to feel every delicious inch of our connection. Before I was completely empty, he slammed into me again with a grunt. "You're so tight…it's…uhh…so goddamn warm." I felt his hips roll, stretching me further.

"You feel so good," I moaned, pushing back against him and grinding on his cock. "Ah, Edward. Fuck. I love your cock, baby. You're so big." Edward ran his palms up my ass, the sides of my abdomen, and around to my chest. He cupped my breasts tightly, kneading both in his powerful grasp.

"You have no idea how stunning you are," Edward purred in a soft, low voice, so full of adoration. He pinched each of my nipples, tugging slightly and rolling them between his fingers. The sensation went straight to my clit. I whimpered, trying in vain to find some kind of relief, but my legs were spread too far. I swiveled my hips around Edward's cock, delighting in the way he groaned in response.

Edward slid his hands back down my trembling body to grip my hips in his powerful grasp. With one commanding thrust, he drilled into me. "This isn't make-believe," he growled, forcefully driving into me again. "I know exactly who you are," he continued with another deep thrust slamming against my ass. "You're mine, Bella." He impaled me again with punishing vigor. "Say it, Bella."

"Yes," I cried out, and he pounded into me again. "Fuck, Edward. I'm yours."

Edward let out a feral growl and began pumping into me with determination. His fingers bit into my skin, clutching my hips. Gusts erupted from my lungs every time his massive cock bottomed out inside me. Edward wasn't gentle or careful, but animalistic in his taking of me, breathing harshly while he devoured me. The shattering concussion he created traveled up my spine and vibrated through every bone.

"Look at me," he barked, nearly out of breath. I turned my face to the side, looking over my shoulder. Edward's eyes were dark, determined. Sweat dripped down his chest as I watched him pushing into me again and again. He was primal, uninhibited, and completely mine.

"You do this to me," he rasped. "Only you make me this way." A rough grunt pushed out from his chest with another deep thrust. "You fucking piss me off," he hissed, plowing into me. "You claw at me and throw dirt in my face." Edward slid his hands back, grabbing the soft flesh of my ass and squeezing hard enough to leave bruises. "And I still fucking love you."

"Edward…" I cried out, pushing my face back into the mattress. He tried so hard, and I all I ever gave him was another opponent to fight. It was easier, I suppose, to be defensive and confrontational.

Even when I wanted to believe that Edward and I were genuine, I couldn't slake the destructive imperative that lived within me. I was terrified to lose him. So much so that I was doing everything in my power to push him away, knowing that the longer I loved him, the more shattering the end.

It was never like this between us, as if every other time we'd been together was just sparring. Now, Edward was unleashing the full extent of his strength. It felt as though he might fuck me in half, and it would be the most ecstatic last gasp of my existence.

"I can't get enough of you," he admitted in a broken, husky voice. "Never enough." Edward sped his pace impossibly faster, penetrating me in every sense. Our scent was thick around us, his heat enveloping me, and the force of his desire bending my very being.

"Do you fucking feel me, Bella? Can you feel how completely you own me?" Edward collapsed over me with a heavy gasp, pressing me into the bed while his hips refused to relent.

His hand reached between my thighs, pressing against my clit. Just the first stroke shot like electricity through every nerve, making me shudder to the marrow in my bones. My shoulders burned and my back ached as Edward continued to drive into me with pleasurable severity, but I'd rather suffer than stop him. "Edward…"

"I've got you, love." He wrapped one arm around my breasts and hauled me up to rest my back against his chest, pressing me tightly to his warm body. Our flesh slid easily against each other as he pushed upward into me, both of us slick with sweat. My head lulled back to rest on his shoulder.

I reached back with one hand to tangle in his hair, the other holding firm to his arm around my body. Edward's deft ministrations against my clit had me clenching around him, the promise of my release so close. In his arms, filled with him, I was engulfed in fire.

"This is where you belong," Edward whispered against my ear, his breath hot and labored. "I'll always be holding you when you fall apart, Bella. Stop…uhhh…fighting me. It doesn't do any good. I won't let anyone else have you."

Tears dripped to my heaving chest before I realized I was crying. I was quaking in Edward's arms, so over-stimulated by his overwhelming influence. "Come on me, love." Edward licked at my neck, sucking on the flesh just under my ear. "I want to fill you with everything I have." Like my body was waiting for his soft command, the taut wire inside me snapped.

"Edward!" My muscles jerked around his cock and inside his iron grip. I screamed out his name until my throat closed and my breath was choked off. He pumped into me in deep, smooth trusts, rubbing out the waves of my climax that crashed over both of us.

"Ah, fuck. That's my girl." Edward clenched around me, nearly folding us in half as he thrust toward his own release. "Bella!" Edward's teeth clamped down on my shoulder to silence his tongue. I felt him pulse and spurt inside me, filling me with hot streams. Edward moaned into my flesh, constricting around me like he could absorb my body into his.

Weak and fully sated, we fell to the bed, Edward refusing to release me and still firmly sheathed inside me. Flushed, panting, and shiny with sweat, our bodies stuck together in our mutual bliss. "I'm not letting you escape me, Bella. I can't let you go."

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed breathlessly. "I love you, Edward. I love you." I wrapped my arms over his, pulling him tighter around me.

"Shh…I know, angel." Edward licked over the skin of my shoulder where his teeth most certainly had left a mark. He kissed softly up the side of my neck and aimlessly against my hair. "I think I approached us all wrong," he whispered. "And I intend to fix that."

"No, baby." I twisted in his arms to face him. Edward slipped out of me, and I felt the evidence of our passion trickled down my thigh. I ran my fingers over his forehead, his shimmering green eyes, and scratched gently through the stubble on his chin. "This is my fault, you didn't do anything wrong."

"You lash out at me because I've left you with too many questions. I won't continue to make that mistake." Edward brushed his fingers across my cheek, pushing away the hair that stuck to my face. "I haven't fully appreciated the burden you live under. I pushed myself into your life too quickly, and you weren't prepared to make those sorts of decisions."

"Edward, no—"

"Listen," he smiled. "I'm going to fix that, starting now. I can't be apart from you, but I can't keep heaving this stress on you, so I'm taking that responsibility."

"I don't understand what that means. I don't want a break, a break up, a separation—"

"Out of the question," he stated definitively. "I hardly have you often enough as it is." Edward kissed across the line of my jaw and nuzzled his nose in my hair. "As I said, I'm going to make this easy for you."

"How?" My brow furrowed as I scanned his softly assured expression.

"Just trust me to take care of you, Bella. Believe that I hold your best interest above anything else—above myself." Edward traced his fingers tenderly from my forehead to my chin in a slow, soothing pattern.

I wanted to believe that, and sometimes I thought I did. I trusted Edward. I knew he had only honest intentions for us; that he truly believed he loved me despite every reason I'd given him not to. But putting that kind of faith in someone meant believing in some semblance of permanence. Only Emmett and Jasper could claim that sort of unwavering confidence from me.

I stared into Edward's eyes, like melted jade, and contemplated his request to no great epiphany. There wasn't a lighting strike in my mind or some great burst of deliverance in my heart. If anything, I was disappointed in myself. Edward asked so little of me, in the grand scheme, and still I couldn't give it to him.

As though he saw the defeat behind my eyes, Edward leaned in and kissed me chastely. "I have the means to give you any material thing you could possibly want," he smiled, stroking his fingers through my hair, "but what you need is more complicated. You need security. Not financial or even physical—though I will be both—but emotional. You need peace of mind, Bella. And I think I've finally realized how to give that to you."

A nervous feeling of apprehension began to crawl under my skin. Edward's words were comforting and encouraging on the surface, but this sounded eerily similar to a conversation we'd had before. "What are you saying?"

"Turn it all over to me, angel. You say that you trust me, so let me exercise that trust." Edward smiled gently and tangled his fingers in my hair, stroking the edge of my jaw with his thumb.

"How?" I wasn't entirely certain I wanted to know the answer.

Edward took a breath, appraising me for something, and perhaps correctly deliberating over his words. "Call it…an exchange of power."

"Out of the question," I answered automatically, my voice defiant.

Edward's confident gaze didn't waiver, but held firm in the softly inviting and patient expression of his eyes. "Bella, listen before you reject my offer."

"I'm not negotiating my free will with you," I stated definitively. "That's a nonstarter."

"Tell me truthfully that you believe I'd ever harm you or allow harm to come to you in any way." Edward paused for effect, though we both knew I wasn't going to answer that question. "You are precious to me. I only want to protect you and take care of you."

"And tell me what to do," I muttered. I pushed against his chest, trying to slide away from him, but Edward held me tighter. Fluidly, he rolled over me and held my wrists above my head while he hovered over my face. Hi heavy, sculpted body covered mine completely, and I couldn't help but appreciate how perfect it felt to be underneath him. In bed.

"You enjoyed sucking my cock," he spoke against my ear. His tone was low, smooth like caramel, and thick with that confidence he knew he held over me. His breath was a warm, calming fan over my flesh, while his words and insinuations simultaneously enflamed and enraged me. "But you liked letting me be in charge more because you found confidence in knowing exactly what to do. You're tearing yourself apart worrying about making the wrong choice or acting on the wrong instinct. Just let it all go, Bella."

"Getting me on my knees in the bedroom isn't the same thing," I argued emphatically. It was one thing to find my own pleasure in satisfying Edward's physical cravings, and delighting in the powerful man he was, but it was another matter entirely to approach the other aspects of my life the same way.

It would be beyond innapropriate to discuss this topic with Edward, but he didn't realize how much control I'd already reliquished to him. I'd never let a man top me, much less take me from behind; that would have been conterproductive to the entire instinct that drove me to my sexual exploration. Sex on my terms made me feel powerful, which always meant that I was on top an in control to take what I needed. Edward and I both got off on sating the other, but more than that, it was about communicating our passion, desire, and love.

"Won't you admit that you are more at ease knowing that I can advise you where Hunter is concerned? Or that allowing me to train you has given you greater confidence in your ability to protect yourself? Will you not be more comfortable tonight knowing that you have me on your arm to lead you?"

"So that's what this is all about?" I asked incredulously, and then glared with accusation. "You want a submissive?"

"Come on, Bella." Edward rolled his eyes, scoffing at what I thought was a perfectly astute and reasonable observation. He moved off me, taking me in his arms to face him. "You know I don't want demean you, beat you, or order you around like a pet. That isn't something that appeals to either of us." A serious note, one that resonated past this immediate conversation, was present in Edward's tone.

My mind briefly flashed to manufactured images of Edward being abused by an older approximation of him. I saw a blurry, shadowy scene of a woman cowering away from the man that Edward endured for years. No, Edward had no interest in that sort of…_play_. I fully believed he'd castrate himself before he would lay a hand on me or cause me pain.

"If you think back, Bella, you'll see you've been submitting to me from the beginning." Edward's tone was neutral, not smug, but his words irritated me with their veracity. At every turn, I bent to him. The only thing harder than letting him love me was saying no. "You find confidence and peace of mind in allowing someone you trust, who truly cares for you, to take control of decisions you'd otherwise agonize over."

"Then what do you want, Edward?" I sighed, frustrated by his ability to talk us in circles until I nearly forgot which side of the argument I was on or what we were discussing. "Just spit it out already."

"I told you," he stated gently, "allow me the power to take care of you, protect you, and relieve the constant state of regret you put yourself in."

He wasn't entirely wrong on that last point. Since returning home, I seemed to regret several choices every day. Most of that had to do with my total lack of prowess in knowing how to be in a relationship, but also how to handle the affects of Edward in my life on a larger scale.

"And what does that look like?" I watched Edward warily. As I was already in this deep, I was determined to see where the rabbit hole went.

"First starters?" Edward raised an eyebrow and I nodded. "You accept my assurance that wherever I go, you belong. Your place is with me, always." Edward's lips turned up in a gentle smile as he stroked my cheek softly. "You are most certainly not a prop."

"And?"

"And we take the rest one step at a time," he replied reassuringly. "No more waiting for me to change my mind and leave you," he scolded. "I'm not that fickle. We know the most horrible truths there are to discover between us. If we've survived that, then there isn't anything else to fear."

For an indeterminate span of time, I simply waded through the green sea of Edward's eyes to seek out whatever evidence I thought concealed in their depths. There was simply no questioning his sincerity. Whether he was offering us a wise solution or not was impossible to know. However, Edward wholeheartedly believed in it. And yes, as I deliberated and agonized in silence, I realized I did believe that he only held my best interest at heart. He'd never knowingly or willingly harm me. For that matter, Edward just didn't seem the type to use another human being.

It wasn't like he was putting a collar on me and making me wait by the door naked and kneeling like a fucking dog. I had more self-worth than that, and Emmett and Jasper would make sure Edward could never walk again if he tried to pull that nonsense with me.

If I were being completely honest with myself, I liked the idea of letting someone else take the weight for a little while. What that looked like or how it would work in practical application, I had no idea. Edward wasn't entirely making sense. But I was tired. I felt like I hadn't sat down and taken a deep breath in more than two years.

I didn't have a confident answer for Edward. I wanted to give him something, but neither yes or no was completely truthful. "I can't give you an answer," I whispered. My fingers traced the side of his lovely face and down the side of his neck. "I still don't think I really understand, partly because I have a feeling that you're not being completely forthcoming with me."

Edward was always careful with his words. On occasion, there was more in what he didn't say. He never lied to me, but there were times when it felt like he was intentionally holding back. "So let's just play this by ear, okay? I can't make any promises."

"Just one," Edward interjected. He leveled a serious look at me. "You don't run from me." Edward pulled me tighter against his hard, slick body, banding his arms behind my back. "If you need to take off, we go together. I will respect your wishes if you ever tell me that you need space to yourself or time to think away from me. But don't run from me and don't shut me out. I can't stand it when you close yourself off."

"Okay," I nodded. "That's fair." I hoped I wasn't lying to him.

"I love you, Bella. With everything I am. And I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe." Edward held the side of my face in his hand, gazing into my eyes earnestly. His soft lips met mine in tender evidence of his affection, caressing me in sweet adoration. He tasted a little of me, but more of the luscious flavor that was uniquely him.

"I love you," I breathed against his lips. My fingers crawled their way into his soft, slightly damp hair to tangle in the silky strands. Edward slid one hand down my side, ticking the edge of my stomach, and cupped my ass to pull me closer.

"I want you again," he groaned while barely releasing my mouth long enough to form syllables.

"I'm not sure I can walk as it is." I giggled a little, finally noticing that I was, in fact, sore from head to toe—inside and out.

"That's because you've been rightly and thoroughly fucked," Edward quipped with a very satisfied smirk. He nipped at my bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. "And you'll still feel me inside you, reminding you, until I can get you underneath me again."

"I think I need another reminder," I teased with a sly smile. I reached down and cupped Edward's semi-hard cock, rolling his balls in my palm. He moaned and bucked his hips into my hand.

"Insatiable," he hissed. Edward gripped the back of my neck and captured my lips with his, gliding his tongue into my mouth to lick and taste.

"I can't…mmm…help it." I massaged him gently as he hardened in my hand, his hips thrusting forward slightly in a lazy rhythm.

"I meant me," he whispered.

* * *

End Notes: Eventually these two are going to get out of bed and actually go to the charity event. Really. Any minute now. So...leave me some love? Yay for dominant Edward?


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

* * *

**"You promised not to run."**

**Chapter 28**

"Turn around," Edward spoke softly. I pulled the draping skirt of my deep blue dress off my feet and twirled slowly to give him a proper view. "You're divine, Bella." Edward purred my name, leaning against the counter of the mini bar.

Alice, of course, had selected my attire for the evening. The silk gown would have been more flattering on a taller girl, but the way it flowed softly over my frame felt a lot less confining than the stiff image I had in my head when Edward informed me that we'd be dressing for a formal evening. In fact, if I didn't look down or imagine the price tag, the garment felt more like a casual maxi dress.

Since I wasn't especially talented at fixing my own hair in much more than a French braid or ponytail, I did my best to blow it smooth and left it hanging over my shoulders. Edward had embedded a very noticeable bite mark on my shoulder at the base of my neck. There wasn't much to be done about that. I tried to cover it with makeup, but it was still evident if you looked for it. Keeping my hair down was my last defense. Edward appeared more than a little proud to have marked me. He couldn't be stopped from licking at the impression of his teeth while we took entirely too long to shower.

Edward approached me, looking positively dashing in a black three-piece suit, and handed me a glass of champagne. With a soft smile on his lips, he leaned in to run the tips of his fingers over my bare shoulder. He was apparently staging his own modest rebellion against the formal requirement of our evening; Edward hadn't shaved, and the short stubble on his jaw tickled against my flesh as he kissed the side of my neck.

"You really are stunning, Bella." The low, velvety quality of his voice made me shiver and I sucked in a shaky breath. Edward pulled away, his lips turning up on one side. "Do you like champagne?" Taking a sip from his slender glass, Edward traced his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened for him, drawing the sweet, slightly acidic tingle into my mouth. I hummed in affirmation, but more in response to his flavor than the wine.

"I could get used to it," I replied when he released our kiss. I took a sip from my own glass. Swigging it, actually.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at my overzealous consumption. "Nervous?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I do appreciate you being here with me," Edward offered. He set our glasses aside and cupped my cheek. "Having you at my side will make this infinitely more bearable."

The foundation Edward supported was dedicated to helping victims of domestic abuse, primarily women and children. It was obviously a cause dear to Edward's heart. Despite the positive atmosphere of the event, the inescapable reality was that it brought the memories to the forefront.

I stared up at Edward, in awe of him. He presented such a confident, powerful front, but underneath the man he'd grown to be was adolescent that suffered years of torment at the hands of the one person who should have protected him at all cost. What's more, his mother was so broken from the brutality that she couldn't stand to look at the son who saved her life.

"You're amazing," I told him, slipping my hands up his firm chest.

Edward smiled gently, wrapping his hands around both of mine. "I'm deeply flawed," he replied, "but you're good for me."

"If you say so," I shrugged.

"Bella." Edward sighed in frustration as his brow knitted together. "First, I do say so. Second, no more second-guessing and doubting. That ends now." His eyes, shiny with intensity, glared at me. "Tell me you understand."

"I understand," I answered automatically. He could pull nearly any answer he desired from my lips when his eyes bored into me like that.

Edward's expression softened and he pulled my hands up to kiss the back of each. "Thank you, angel." He took a step back, reaching under the counter of the mini bar, and pulled out a small box. I froze. "No arguing, remember?"

"I can't be held to promises I make naked." I eyed the box warily. Jewelry boxes were infinitely more frightening than closets.

"Indulge me," Edward insisted. He practically shoved the box in my hands, flipping the lid up to reveal a silver guitar pick pendant on a silver chain. _Fender_ was emblazoned on one side in tiny blue stones—sapphires to match the dress. I should have known better.

"It's perfect, Edward." I looked up to his relieved smile. I had promised to be a good sport about Edward spending money on me, and so long as that didn't include a castle, I could suck it up and be gracious. "Thank you."

I turned around as Edward held up the necklace to fasten it around my neck. His fingers gently traced down my collarbone as he released me and I faced him again. "You're more than welcome, love."

"You know..." I ran my fingers over the raised stones, "I'm a little surprised you didn't put your name on it."

"Don't tempt me," he deadpanned.

"Not funny." I scowled while still holding back a smile.

Edward was completely unaffected. "It was a little funny." He kissed me softly, wrapping one arm around my waist. "Now, time to show you off."

…

In the hotel ballroom, those eager to shake his hand and catch glances of the peculiar girl on his arm immediately bombarded Edward and me. Not one mentioned his fighting career or upcoming title competition, though I didn't expect this particular crowd would follow the sport. Instead, I got the distinct impression that in this circle of society, Edward was quite the novelty. Before each acquaintance or complete stranger left us, they sought Edward's promise to contact them to discuss some investment proposal of this sort or the other.

Essentially, it seemed he had—rightly so or not—gained a reputation as a man with considerable wealth and not nearly enough to do with it. For his part, Edward seemed to take it all in stride, while quite skillfully avoiding words that sounded anything like promises.

The first hour of our evening was spent making the circuit of the room for the dog and pony show. Mingling was never something I'd learned to do well. In fact, when you lived your entire life in a very small population, it was rare that you ever had an occasion to make small talk with anyone you didn't have intimate knowledge of—whether that was at what age they stopped wetting the bed or how they spent their first night in the drunk tank.

Edward also did well to keep me clutched tightly to his side and lubricated on wine. More than the distraction of having something in my hand that could also occupy my mouth, it was Edward's tender fingers tracing my spine that kept me at reasonable ease. I'd have to remember to thank Alice for the backless dress.

"Finally," Edward whispered as he led us away from an unnecessarily long conversation about emu farming, "there is someone that I actually want to introduce you to." I followed his gaze across the bustling room as we approached a Hispanic couple, likely old enough to be our parents.

"Ay Dios mio! Edward, estoy tan feliz de verte." The exotically beautiful woman with olive skin and wavy black hair grabbed Edward's face and kissed both of his cheeks. "Usted está cada vez más guapo que te veo." She held him out at arm's length, smiling affectionately. Beside her, a handsome man with a similar complexion and short, styled hair met my eyes kindly.

"Carmen," Edward chuckled softly, pulling away from her grasp enough to quickly shake the man's hand, "it is always a pleasure."

"Yes, yes," he waved her hand dismissively as her dark eyes landed on me. "Who is this lovely young woman?"

"I _was_ getting to that," he smirked playfully. "Eleazar, Carmen, I'd like you to meet Bella, my girlfriend." Edward's eyes sparkled a little as he glanced down to me, his fingers ever present against the small of my back. I couldn't help the blush that rose over my cheeks. It was probably making a path straight to his hand.

"Bella, these are two dear friends of Carlisle and Esme. I've known them nearly my entire life." Warmth and fondness was evident between the three of them, which put me at ease immediately. More than that, they both exuded a sort of genuine energy.

"It is wonderful to meet you both." I offered my hand to Carmen, who scoffed and pulled me into a hug. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her slender shoulders, patting her on the back as she squeezed me tighter.

"Bella," Eleazar took my hand, gently wrapping it in both of his, "I'm very happy to me you." He glanced to Edward, offering him a peculiar look. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"How did you meet?" Carmen inquired with expectation. Edward and I shared a brief look, recalling the circumstances.

"I work at the gym where Edward trains," I offered. "The owner and his coach are two of my best friends."

"Then you've known each other for some time?" Eleazar look puzzled.

"I was…living overseas for a while. I only just returned recently."

"In fact," Edward interjected, "Bella spent some time in Costa Rica." Carmen's eyes lit up. "They have a home in Nosara," Edward informed me.

"I know it," I answered to the couple. "Fantastic surfing." There was this cool little joint I wandered into with a few surfers I met down at the beach. We spent a couple weeks moving our way up and down the Pacific coast from Playa Ostinonal to Garza.

"Then I believe we have much to talk about," Eleazar smiled in recognition. He offered me his arm, which I took readily, a little surprised at myself. Eleazar led us to a table where their seats were assigned with ours.

We slipped into easy conversation, and I was reminded that not so long ago I used to find this sort of interaction easy. The first few weeks of my traveling were lonely and more than a little frightening. However, once I swallowed my nerves and got up the gumption to just strike up a conversation with one or two people, the trepidation lessened.

"Sí, me encantó el bosque nuboso. Mi día favorito fue en el Volcán Arenal. Las aguas termales son increíbles." Carmen glowed when I answered her in Spanish, responding that I'd enjoyed the cloud forest and sightseeing at the Arenal Volcano.

"Muy bien, Bella." She raised her eyebrow, seemingly impressed as she looked to Edward. "Edward, has encontrado una mujer bastante aquí."

"I'm quite aware," he responded. Edward took my hand, kissing the back of my knuckles with a lovely gleam in his emerald eyes.

"Eh," I shrugged my shoulders, "it isn't that impressive. I took Spanish in high school. Almost everyone from Florida knows some Spanish. I didn't really have a choice by the time I got to Costa Rica. It was either pick up the language or keeping getting on the wrong bus."

Shortly before our plated dinner arrived, two additional couples filled in our table. Edward made the introductions, though he was only acquainted with each through similar events. Our conversation turned from Costa Rica to a general discussion of traveling, which was thankfully a topic I felt comfortable with.

I was relaying the story of how I nearly had my arm chopped off while trying to slip onto the train in Rome when a pale arm draped in a diamond bracelet coiled around Edward's shoulder.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt," Tanya smiled as she leaned into to Edward's side, "but I need to steal you away. We're about to make the presentation." She was undeniably gorgeous in a gold gown that accentuated the cleavage she tried to shove in Edward's face.

Edward glanced up at her, nodding tightly. He returned his attention to me as I avoided looking at Tanya as much as possible. "This will only take a minute. You'll be okay here?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Go do your thing." I tried for smile, but Edward didn't look convinced.

"Eleazar," Edward stood, placing his napkin on his empty plate, "I trust you can look after my girl."

"We'll keep her entertained," he responded, winking at me.

I watched Edward walk toward the podium at the front of the room, but tore my eyes away when Tanya wrapped her claws around Edward's elbow. "Don't mind that," Carmen nearly whispered. "Anyone can tell that Edward is quite taken with you."

I didn't really have an answer for her, so I gave a half-hearted smile and drained the rest of my wine.

Tanya stepped up to the microphone, calling the room's attention. "I'd like to begin by personally thanking you, on behalf of the foundation and my family, for joining us here tonight. Your very generous contributions have helped thousands of victims become survivors, and with your gifts here tonight, we will continue to serve those that are in the most dire need."

As she began to discuss some of the highlights and success stories of the past year, my irritation subsided. Maybe she was too touchy with Edward, but anyone who did so much to help others couldn't be all bad. In a way, I couldn't exactly blame her. It was unfair to unleash a man as perfectly beautiful as Edward on the female population. We're only human, right?

"Looking to the coming year, we are happy to note that, through the generosity of Mr. Edward Cullen, the foundation will open its twelfth shelter for women and children, to be located here in Miami. The facility will be staffed by volunteers and medical professionals, and will provide counseling services, food, clothing, and housing for those with nowhere else to turn. As you all know, our facilities never turn away someone seeking our help. However, we are scarcely able to reach every community where our help is needed. This facility is one more step toward meeting those needs and our own moral obligation to end the cycle of violence because the victim fears there is no safe haven."

The room applauded, and Tanya seemed to take a deep breath while she paused. I could only guess at her demeanor, but she appeared on the verge of tears. My attitude toward her softened a bit further.

"Therefore, I'd like to welcome the Mayor of Miami, who is here to present Mr. Cullen with a token of appreciation for his contributions to this community and my second home."

Tanya stepped aside, giving the floor to a short Hispanic man in a sharp suit. He gave a brief and polite speech, shaking Edward's hand as he offered him an engraved plaque. We applauded again as Edward stepped up to the microphone looking outwardly confident, and maybe a little stoic, but I sensed he was working to keep the mask up. One thing I understood about Edward was lack of interest in attention.

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor, Tanya, and all of you who've gathered here tonight." Edward paused, his eyes meeting mine as he picked me out of the crowd. I was riveted to him, again in awe of the man that somehow found a reason to choose me.

"I'm not one to use more words than necessary, so I will keep this brief. Many of us in this room have personally endured trauma. Our experiences have changed us irrevocably, but together, we turn our pain into action. Coping, learning to put the broken pieces back together is a lifelong task. However, the first step is the most difficult. It takes uncommon courage to escape the cycle of domestic violence. Those that find the will to survive, to be free of victimization, are the individuals that we should truly admire. Ending the culture of domestic abuse should always be the goal, but until then, I sincerely hope that through the services of this foundation, we can continue to create more survivors than victims."

Edward stepped back, dropping his eyes to floor, and left the podium. There was a moment of utter silence, and then the room applauded enthusiastically. The scene of well-dressed guests seated around modestly decorated tables became blurry. When Carmen handed me a tissue, I realized I'd been crying since the moment Edward began speaking.

"Thank you," I whispered through my tight throat. I swiped the tissue under my eyes; thankful I rarely wore mascara, and blotted under my nose.

"He's a remarkable young man," she smiled. A waiter came by and Carmen snagged a glass of wine from his tray to offer me. I took it with an appreciative nod.

"I count myself lucky to know him." I took a sip of my wine, trying to get myself under control. Taking a quick glance around the room, I was comforted to notice that I wasn't the only one recovering their emotions.

"I suspect he feels the same way about you, dear." Carmen squeezed my hand affectionately, her husband wrapping his arm around her.

"If you'll excuse me," I stood, gathering my small clutch purse, "I'm just going to use the restroom." I looked back toward the podium and saw that a small group surrounded Edward. He likely wouldn't notice I was gone for a few minutes while I got myself under control.

Outside the ballroom, I saw a few women file into the nearest bathroom. At the end of the long hall I spotted a sign overhead pointing to another restroom, and opted for a little privacy.

After splashing some water on my face and arranging my hair to make sure I was still concealing the bite mark, I stepped into a stall. I should have been taking it easy on the drinks, using the facilities in a floor-length dress was cumbersome. With some effort, I managed to get the fabric gathered up around my waist as I sat down.

I heard the door open as I finished up, and the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor. I was about to exit the stall when one of the women spoke. "That didn't last long," the voice remarked with a touch of disdain.

"Are you sure? She seemed okay to me," another voice replied.

"Please, Tanya's about as high-functioning as they come, but she's still an addict. She could recite the Emancipation Proclamation on a tightrope with a spoon up her nose."

I heard the water run, and then the first woman spoke again. "She snuck off with some guy right before dinner started. Irina saw them walk out the back. When she came back to our table, she was definitely wired. I think she's coping with Cullen withdrawal."

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

"He's here with someone. That's a first." The water shut off, replaced with the sound of paper towels ripping from the dispenser.

"His personal charity project," the first woman scoffed. "She works at his gym or something like that. She's a local urchin scuttling for gold in his pockets. What does he expect when he's running around with that kind of crowd."

That was my breaking point. My fists clenched at my sides as heat rose across my face. I flushed the toilet to announce my presence, and then purposefully stalked out of the stall to stand next to the women who appeared rightly shocked to see my reflection appear in the mirror. I held my eyes firmly on them as I washed and dried my hands. The only thing that stopped my fist flying was the fact that I didn't know which of the two was my real target.

Neither of them moved or said a word, though their expressions weren't particularly remorseful. As I tossed my paper towel in the trash bin, I paused and glared with all the fury I possessed.

"I could care less about the money," I stated flatly. "He's a great lay with a massive dick." _There. Let them take that back to the gossip mill._

I stormed out of the bathroom and took heavy breaths as I made my way back to the ballroom. Our table was empty, many of the guests having taken to the dance floor. As I scanned the crowded room, I couldn't see Edward. Just as well, I wasn't sure I actually wanted to look at him, much less talk to him at the moment.

My mind spun with thoughts of what that wench might have been referring to. Had Edward dated Tanya? Slept with her? That last possibility sent bile rising to the back of my throat. Even briefly contemplating Edward with another woman—one whose face accompanied the scenario—made me sick and irrationally angry.

We both had a past, and so far we'd both been content never to mention other relationships or sexual partners. That was for the best. However, I couldn't get past the jealous feeling that came with actually having met her. Edward would never face someone I'd fucked. He'd never have to picture that with a very clear image of a particular person.

_Fuck._

Worse than imagining a little night romp, the concept that they may have actually had a relationship was nauseating. Had he cared about her like he said he cared about me? Did he love her? If that were the case, what could I possibly do to hold on to him if she wanted him back?

_Well, you're not a coke whore._

Yeah, I had that going for me. My hands were shaking with the bubbling of my temper. I couldn't keep sitting at this table alone and looking completely pathetic. I certainly wasn't going to hunt Edward down like his damn chaperone, or worse, the needy and insecure charity girlfriend. Instead, I picked up my self-respect and shit attitude and made for the bar.

"Patron, please. Neat." The bartender nodded and turned to pour my drink. "Double," I added.

"Eight dollars," he informed me.

_Damn it._ I'd forgotten it was a cash bar, and I was sans funds. My little purse only carried my cell phone and my ID.

"I'm sorry," my eyes fell in mortification, "my date…um…I'll go get…"

"Allow me," a voice interjected behind me. I looked up to see a man, maybe about my age, wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and a leather jacket, slide up beside me to hand the bartender a few bills. "And a Jack and Coke for me." The man, who had blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and stubble around his chin, handed me my drink as he took his own from the bar. "You look like you need it," the man stated with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah. Thank you."

My benefactor held out his glass, clicking mine before we both took a sip. The burn of tequila was familiar, comforting, but not at all helpful in lessening my irritation. I was, however, curious.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said with a wicked grin that didn't match the sentiment of those words.

"What?"

"You're standing here, thirsty, by yourself. I take that to mean your date recently dropped dead." He sipped his drink, eyeing me over the rim. I suspected he got the desired response when I breathed out a short laugh and sipped at my drink again.

"Wow," I shook my head, "can't say I've heard that one before."

"Well what kind of reference are we working from?" The man smiled playfully.

"Four continents and seven languages," I replied confidently. "I'd say that is a respectable sampling."

"Well then, I'll wear it as a badge of honor." The man leaned back against the bar, and I couldn't help but notice his strong build. "But to be fair, I did spend the entire walk across the room trying to come up with something to say to you."

"Oh," I raised my eyebrow, "so you didn't just happen upon me in my time of need?"

"I got lucky," he shrugged.

"Hmm…" I narrowed me eyes, mockingly appraising him as much as sincerely doing so. "So, are you crashing the party, or what?"

"Yeah," he looked down at himself and then to me, "I'm not really blending, am I?"

"Not even a little," I chuckled.

"I just came to drop something off to a friend. I won't spoil the festivities." He tipped the rest of his drink back and set the empty glass on the bar. "See ya around, Bella." He winked at me and sauntered off.

Shrugging off the opportune meeting, which momentarily relieved my mind of more frustrating thoughts, I settled against the bar to indulge myself in my drink. I kept scanning the room for Edward, but for the better part of an hour I didn't seem him. Eleazar offered to dance with me, seemingly attempting to distract me from the fact that my date had disappeared. I declined politely. For one, I couldn't dance. Two, I wouldn't be very good company.

The longer I waited there, alone, the more my irritation overcame all other emotions. Twice I tried calling Edward's cell, but there was no answer. Just before I was about to give up, a flash of bronze hair caught my eyes. Edward was standing in the corner with Tanya, her hair mussed, lipstick smeared, and his hands were clutching either side of her face.

Whether the decision to move was a conscious one or not, my legs carried me swiftly to where Edward was having a hushed conversation with the coked-out target of my anger. He glanced up as I approached him, quickly dropping his hands.

"Bella—"

"I don't want to hear it," I spat at him. "You two deserve each other." I turned on my heel, not pausing to worry over the pleading look on his face. Quickly, I made for the exit. Several eyes followed me as I practically ran from the ballroom, thinking only of escape and not tripping over the ridiculous costume I wore.

I made it just around the corner and into the hallway that led back to the lobby before a strong hand latched onto my bicep. "Stop, Bella."

I yanked my arm free, glaring up into green eyes and the indiscernible expression of the man that managed to completely fulfill me and break my heart all in one night. "Fuck you," I snarled. "You're so full of shit, Edward."

"Stop it," Edward growled. He reached out to touch me again, but apparently thought better of it when my eyes narrowed at his hand. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you?" I took a step closer. "Your piece of ass on the side was snorting lines just before she got up there and gave her pretty little load of bullshit."

Edward sighed, running his hand roughly through his hair while his eyes scrunched close. "I know."

"Like I said, you deserve each other. Best of luck. I wouldn't bother coming back to the gym. Maybe not anywhere over the Seven Mile Bridge." I turned away again, but an unfortunate reality stopped my exit. "I'm going up to the room to get my stuff and then I'll be out of your way."

"Damn it, Bella. Will you just listen?" Edward advanced on me, towering above me with his fists clenched at his sides and fire in his eyes. "You promised not to run."

"Talk fast," I ordered harshly.

"She's an addict," he admitted with a sigh.

"No shit," I cut him off.

Edward glared, but continued after a frustrated breath. "She was clean the last time I saw her. Her sister swears she hasn't been using before tonight."

"Bully for her. I really don't give a fuck about her drama. Get to the point."

"These people can't see her like this, Bella. I was only trying to convince her to go home." Edward looked at me pleadingly, but the effort was wasted. Once my temper was set, there was no switching it off until it ran its course. I didn't even ponder his sincerity, only dismissing the entire episode as in the category of _not my problem_. "Please, just wait for me in the hotel room."

"And where are you going to be?"

"I'm taking her home."

"Go fuck yourself," I responded flatly. "She's a big girl and can take care of herself."

"Bella, be reasonable." Edward had the audacity to chide me, damn near rolling his eyes. He got to keep those lovely little things only because he restrained himself. "She needs help, I'm just going help Irina get her home safely."

"I think reasonable is a little much to ask of me right now. You go do what you have to do, but you're making a choice right here and now. Be prepared to deal with the consequences."

"Christ, Bella." That rough hand swept through his hair again, finally resting to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I don't have time for this, and I am not enduring an ultimatum from you."

"That's the way it is, Ace." I turned, left him standing there, and didn't look back.


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

* * *

**"I don't believe in coincidence."**

**Chapter 29**

The instinct to run was a strong one. Really, what was the point in sticking around for Edward to return if he'd made the choice to go to her and abandon me? I had absolutely no interest in sitting around to take whatever scraps he saw fit to throw my way. Whatever duty Edward thought he had to her, for reasons that I cringed to think about, I wasn't about to endure this precedence for our relationship. He had me, all of me, and all I asked for was the same commitment from him. No sharing, remember?

I hurriedly gathered another room key from the front desk and returned to the room to get out of my dress. I took all of my belongings out of the bathroom, stuffed them back into my duffle bag, and changed into the jeans and T-shirt that I brought for the trip home.

My finger was on the button to call Jasper. I wouldn't ask him or Emmett to make the drive up to get me, but I figured I could still find a bus or something. Maybe just get another room somewhere for the night and return home in the morning. Either way, I had to let them know where I was. Edward would surely be calling them when he found me missing.

I thought about how that conversation would go. It wasn't pretty by any stretch. But then again, maybe Edward wouldn't call. I had, after all, taken off on him. Maybe he'd see that as a clear indication that we were done. He didn't come after me.

Considering how to explain the evening to Jasper was equally unappealing. It was at that point that I realized there would be no going back if I ended tonight by taking off and filling the guys in on the disaster. Edward couldn't simply come home and get back in the gym after that. He'd likely not be free from Jasper and Emmett's tirade long enough to gather his shit and go. And what about Alice?

If I ran now and told my brothers, there would be no chance for reconciliation later. Edward would be out of my life for good, whether that was my honest desire or not. My brothers didn't hand out second chances where I was concerned. The first time they caught wind of Edward fucking up would be the last time they trusted him. As much as I was all for rebellion, there was simply no point in trying to carry on a relationship with someone they would never forgive.

I slid my phone back into my pocket and left my packed bag next to the door.

I meant every word I threw in Edward's face. I wasn't going to stand for this sort of behavior. And yet, I couldn't make myself consider that we were over. Even pausing for a brief moment to imagine not feeling his touch or seeing the adoration in his eyes caused an ache in my chest that suffocated me to the point of agony. It wasn't only jealousy at the idea of Edward being with another, but a sincere feeling of emptiness that he wouldn't be mine.

But what could I do? Tolerating him running off to Tanya every time she fell off the wagon was unacceptable. I couldn't be in a relationship where I would always come in second to her or anyone else.

Feeling thoroughly defeated and at a loss for a solution, I made my way back down to the lobby. I'd had enough to drink for the night—no sense in adding sloppy drunk to the night's insults—so I decided to get a late snack at the relatively quiet hotel bar. It was dark and cozy, a few booths and overstuffed couches around small tables. Placing myself in a lone loveseat on the far end of the bar facing the entrance, I realized I hadn't stopped once during dinner to look for the door. I couldn't even recall if I'd been facing one. The reason for that was obvious, but one I chose not to think about too much.

After a few minutes of searching through the bar menu, the waiter came by to take my order. I decided on a cappuccino and a piece of French silk pie. Something warm and something sweet seemed comforting. My snack arrived quickly, and I put forth a concerted effort to focus only on my food and not repeatedly glancing at my phone to see if Edward had called or texted me. I wouldn't start to ponder how long he planned to be gone or what it meant if he were gone too long.

I busied my eyes with looking up at the flat screen television mounted above the bar that was running sports highlights. The Gators won, so that was something. As I reflexively glanced toward the entrance to the bar area, a blonde head of hair caught my attention. Our eyes met, and my mysterious benefactor smirked as he altered his course toward me.

"I think this might qualify as stalking," I proclaimed as he reached my table and, rather forwardly, pulled a chair over to join me.

"Just another happy coincidence," he smiled unconvincingly. The tall, lean man sat back and stretched his arm over the back of his seat. Apparently he thought he was settling in for a while.

"I don't believe in coincidence," I stated definitively. I sat back a little further on the love seat, again taking inventory of the room and the few patrons spread out around us.

"Neither do I," he agreed. "I just came in for drink, but since I saw you sitting here alone, again, I figured I'd join you."

"Why do you keep pointing out that I should have company?" That theme put he on edge, though he was probably just looking for a one-night stand. Admittedly, a part of me got off on the idea that Edward would hate this scenario.

"Just curious." He shrugged, and though his smile seemed playfully innocuous, his eyes didn't hold the same lightheartedness. "Should I take it that you _are_ alone?"

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Really, what was the harm in accepting some temporary company? I wasn't going to make a night of it, but I could play the game without promises to see it through. Having a conversation wasn't an invitation to sex.

"His loss," the man shrugged, though he actually looked slightly disappointed with my answer. "I'd do a better job of keeping on eye on you. A girl like you could get into a lot of trouble in this city."

"And what kind of girl would that be?" The man, whose name I hadn't asked for and wasn't really interested in, appeared to find something amusing in my tone and toughening demeanor. He was putting me on the defensive, almost purposefully.

"The kind that is too trusting for her own good." His expression turned serious. "I could be anyone, right?"

"You could," I conceded, "but you don't look that tough." That wasn't entirely true. Certainly not any more intimidating than the cage jocks I spent most of my days with, but his toned and muscular build wasn't slight. "Besides, I don't think you'd get far with trying to throw me over your shoulder in the middle of the lobby."

"You got me there." He glanced over his shoulder. "You drinking?"

"Uh…" I looked down at my empty cup and clean plate. I could rekindle my buzz to make waiting on and facing Edward more bearable. If anything, it would make the passage of time less excruciating. In fact, I might get a kick out of him coming back to find I wasn't in the room. My bag was very plainly next to the door, so at least he'd know I hadn't taken off on him. Let him worry for a while.

It was an amusing thought, but then I'd be giving up the high ground.

"Not tonight," I answered. I stood, picking a few bills out my pocket to leave a tip on the table. "Thanks for the company, but I think I've had enough excitement for one night." I smiled politely, slipping between the man and the edge of the table. I tensed when he reached out and caught my wrist. My eyes snapped to his.

"Tell him I said hello," he smirked and released me. I opened my mouth, but the words left me without being given a voice. I nodded dumbly and walked away, just barely catching his last words. "Goodnight, Bella."

I made my way to the elevator across the lobby, inside the vacant car, and up several floors before it hit me. He called me by name. I hadn't given to him. Then a sinking, dreadful feeling cemented itself in my stomach. He called me by name at the party.

My heart started beating faster and my palms became clammy. He didn't look like a cop. I had good instincts for picking them out of crowd, not that difficult when one raised you. Cops tended to carry themselves a certain way. The man's jacket was open enough that he certainly wasn't concealing a gun. He could have been a private investigator.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

I hadn't given much thought to Edward's insistence that someone might come to check up on me. Even if this man had such intentions, how would he know that I was in town? Was someone watching me? I felt dizzy and breathing became shallow and rushed. My vision started to blur, and I vaguely recognized the symptoms of an anxiety attack trying to take hold of me.

When the door dinged on the top floor, I threw myself out of the car and hurried down the hall toward our room. I fumbled with the key card. The frustratingly simple act of insert tab A into slot B was apparently too much for my shaking hands. Just as I tried to shove the damn thing in again, the door flew open.

"Bella!" Edward yanked me in and slammed the door. I was immediately crushed into a painfully tight hug with Edward's solid chest heaving against mine. "Yes, she's here." I looked up, seeing Edward was holding his phone to his ear. "Thank you." He quickly slid his phone into his pants pocket and then banded his other arm around my shoulders to hold me tighter. "You scared the shit out of me," he whispered.

For a moment, I was overcome with relief and warmth for being in his arms. His scent was comforting, calming me slightly, but that didn't placate me for long. I pulled back, Edward reluctantly releasing me just enough to grab my face and stare intently down into my eyes. He looked terrified.

"Someone's been following me," I announced without preamble and rushing to get the words out while I could. "They knew I'd be here. I've never seen him before. I don't think he's a cop. He knew my name and—"

"Bella, slow down. What do you mean someone's following you? Where?"

"There was a guy, at the party. He talked to me while you were gone, and I didn't notice it then, but he called me by my name. And he found me again downstairs just now. He knows me." My voice was frantic and getting louder as I tried to make sense. "Edward, I think he mentioned you, too."

Edward pulled me further into the room, leading me to sit on the couch with him. The man's parting shot echoed in my mind. _"Tell him I said hello_._"_ What else could he mean if not Edward?

"How long ago?" Edward's expression turned fierce. His jaw was tight while the rest of him tensed and tightened.

"Just before I came up here. In the bar downstairs."

"What did he look like?"

"Umm…tall, wearing a leather jacket. He had blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail and—"

Edward's face went pale and he stopped breathing. A second later, Edward launched himself from the couch and into the bedroom. I was frozen in place, watching him go to the bedside phone.

"I'm checking out immediately," he spoke harshly into the phone. "No." He hung up, disappearing from view as he walked to the other side of the room. I heard noises in the bathroom and then hangers clapping in the closet. Edward emerged a minute later with his bag packed and his cell phone up to his ear again. He looked…panicked.

"I need a favor," he said to whomever was on the other end of the line. "I'm sending you a photo. He was following her, approached her twice tonight. Yes. And a car downstairs." Edward ended the call, swiping across the screen a few times as he approached me.

"Is this him?" He held the phone out, or more like shoved it in my face. The image was of a shirtless man from the shoulders up. His hair was down, but it was the very same.

"Yes," I answered without hesitation. "Edward, who is it? How did you know?"

"We need to leave," he announced roughly. "Now." He reached down and grabbed me by the forearm, hauling me off the couch. "Do you have everything in your bag?"

"Stop it," I yanked my arm away. Edward rounded on me with fire in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Just let me get you out of here, okay?"

"I'm still pissed at you." A healthy and somewhat cathartic sense of anger rose to the surface, temporarily tamping down my anxiety.

"You can be mad at home but we're still leaving. Walk or I'll carry you. Take your pick." Edward glared at me with resolve firm in his expression.

"Fine," I snarled.

He quickly gathered our bags and escorted us back to the elevator. Edward practically dragged me through the lobby with his arm in a death grip around my shoulder. Outside, he tossed our bags into the back of a black Audi that sat waiting with the engine running just outside the doors of the hotel. "Get in," he barked.

I was past the point of taking offense at this tone. The second my door closed behind me, Edward peeled out of the valet circle and onto Ocean Drive, swerving through traffic.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," Edward proclaimed in a tight, pained voice. "I'm so sorry."

"What the hell is going on? How did you know who it was?" I fastened my seatbelt and pulled it snug. Edward kept his eyes firmly on the road with his hands strangling the steering wheel and gearshift.

"James," he snarled. "He's obsessed, Bella, and now he knows about you."

"The one that came after you? Why?" My voice rose with my renewed anxiety, but also with the realization that I'd been face to face with the man that had attacked Edward and I didn't do anything about it.

"No," he smiled humorlessly. "He wouldn't come after me himself, he sent his errand boys to do that. But you…" Edward's face contorted in disgust. "He'd use you to get to me. James wanted me to know he found you." He sighed, running his hand through is hair. "He's probably had someone watching us."

"I don't understand. All of this is just over a one lost fight?" James' actions were definitely well into obsessive territory, but his motive didn't sound at all justified to this extent.

"He's psychotic, reason isn't an imperative."

"So now what?"

"I'm going to protect you, Bella. I won't let anyone hurt you. I swear it." Edward turned onto the bridge over the MacArthur Causeway, passing the Dodge Island port and Star Island glittering outside my window as we made our way over to the mainland.

"I know." My voice was quiet and resigned as I sank back into my seat for the three-hour ride home.

I didn't ponder over whose car this was, how it was so readily waiting for us on short notice, or what would happen to it when we reached our destination. Questioning Edward's methods would be wasted effort. Instead, I fumed at the familiarity of this situation. How had this become my life? Running. Being chased and hunted down. Looking over my shoulder. Normal people didn't live like this.

I really fucking hated Miami.


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

* * *

**"Give me something no one else has."**

**Chapter 30**

Edward left the keys in the Audi and we took the elevator up from the parking garage at his condo. He was noticeably agitated during the ride home, which didn't subside as we entered the penthouse well after one Sunday morning. I had to use the restroom since Marathon, so I hurried along as soon as we were inside.

When I emerged back in the living room, Edward wasn't there. Instead, I heard his voice coming from the office across from the piano room. I was exhausted; my nerves shot, and yet too wound up to sleep. Like it or not, Edward and I were going to have it out before my head hit the pillow.

I did consider telling him to take me home, but I couldn't just let tonight—or this morning—go without a serious discussion. Resigned to wait him out, I plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. It provided sufficient background noise while I mostly stared past the images and looked out toward the water.

There were so many possibilities out there, where I could be someone else. I never used my real name while I was traveling, doing my best to conceal my ID from my temporary travel companions when I had the occasion to pull it out. It wasn't like my name would mean much halfway across the world, but it let me pretend I really was a different person.

"Are you okay?" Edward's soft voice questioned me with apparent trepidation. I didn't turn to acknowledge him as I considered that question. Was I? On some level, sure. Fingers and toes were all in tact. I was locked up in the tower with my sometimes-faithful guard at the ready. Yeah, I was just peachy.

"Not really," I answered him in a despondent voice. I curled my legs up under me and pulled the fluffy blanket off the back of the couch to wrap around myself. I always got cold when I was too tired.

Edward walked around the back of the couch and sat beside me, looking uncertain as to how best to approach me. He'd discarded his jacket before we escaped Miami, left only in his vest and white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked tired, too.

"I'm so sorry," he offered gently. I sensed his desire to touch me as he leaned in closer and tilted his head to try and catch my line of sight. I remained staring out the panoramic window.

"For which part?" That was the real question. I wasn't going to hold a grudge for becoming collateral damage in a psycho's obsession with Edward. I would, however, consider taking one of his nuts for feeding me a day's worth of lovely, naked bullshit before abandoning me for a coke addict.

Edward let out a deep sigh, this time running both hands through his wild and distracting hair. "I couldn't just leave her there."

"So you left me." Like the rest of me, my tone was cold and distant.

"No," he replied adamantly. "I helped a friend who needed me. You're the one who drew the line in the sand."

"You left me there," I repeated. "I was alone. If you'd been there—"

"You don't think I know that?" Edward's voice rose. "James got to you because I wasn't there. I get it, Bella. I'm sorry. I didn't have a choice."

"You did." I remained unaffected by his rising emotions. I just didn't have anything left in me. "You chose her."

"Why does it have to be that way? I wouldn't flip out on you if you had to help Emmett—"

"That's not the same thing," I cut him off. "I live with them. I've known them my entire life. They're my family. What is she to you?"

"A friend," he emphasized. "I…" Edward sighed again, and I idly wondered if he'd pass out from the uneven ratio of exhales to inhale. "I owe her that much."

"You love her." I barely choked the words out as I felt my throat tighten. I squeezed my arms around myself a little tighter, bracing for the pain.

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Edward. We can end it on good terms if you'll just be honest."

"We're not ending anything," Edward growled at me. He clutched my face between both of his warm, powerful hands, and I couldn't help but lean into his familiar touch. "You don't get to call it over that easily."

"I don't get to?" I glared into Edward's intense eyes, like a smoldering sea of green. "That bet is off, Bubba. Take your chances trying to stop me and see what happens."

"Threatening me is wasted effort, Bella." He looked so fucking unaffected. It pissed me off.

"Try me," I dared him.

"Enough." Edward dropped his hands. "I tried to find you after the presentation but you were gone. It was never my intention to leave you alone at the party. I am sorry, love."

"Don't call me that." I tore my eyes away from him to fix on the horizon outside.

"Damn it, Bella. What do you want? I'll do anything you ask if you'll just tell me how to fix it."

"You," I shrugged. I did want him. I'd never stop wanting him. Even as I essentially told him we were breaking up, I still loved him. My heart was shattering with every second that passed.

"You have me," he answered softly. "Why don't you believe that?"

"Because the first time I tested that theory you chose her over me." My strength left me, my eyes falling to the tiny fibers of the blanket.

"That's not how I see it, and I think that should factor into your equation. She needed help. I made sure she got home safely. I had every intention of coming back to you."

"Why do you owe her?"

Several seconds passed before Edward answered me. Every tick of my internal clock was like a battering ram against my heart. I really didn't want to know the answer.

"Because I hurt her. I'm the reason she gave up three years of sobriety." Honest remorse was clear in Edward's voice. "She was in love with me," he admitted. "I let it go on too long. We were never in a relationship and only saw each other every few months, but when I finally ended it…"

"You were fucking her." I was nauseous and really didn't need to hear any more. "How long ago?"

"A year since the last time," he nearly whispered. "I told her I couldn't do it anymore." Edward and I were like two totems folded up on the couch and staring out at nothing in particular. I only occasionally let my eyes drift to him before pulling back. "I knew she was too attached to me and I couldn't reciprocate her feelings. I didn't hear from her for while, but Irina called to tell me that she'd been using again. I went to Los Angeles and we convinced her to go back into rehab. I promised I'd help her through it if she'd try to stay clean."

"You know what she's doing it to get your attention." Women were predictable that way. If she really was clean when she showed up here to meet with Edward, then it was likely the realization that he was in a relationship with me that set her off and back to old coping mechanisms. "You didn't date when she met you, right?"

"Yes," Edward agreed solemnly.

"And now you're with me. She looks at me and wonders why not her. Tanya knows you'll come running if she's using again, so she does it right in front of your face so you can't ignore it. She's manipulating you to try to get you back, or at least have your time."

"I know." Edward sank back into the couch and sprawled his legs. He looked nearly as defeated as I felt. "What else can I do? I gave her my word."

"Maybe she doesn't deserve it," I said indifferently. "You can't save everyone. And while you're trying, you might lose a few things in the process."

"I won't let that happen." Edward sat up, looking intently at the side of my face. "I did a terrible job of showing you, but you are always my priority, Bella. I love you. That hasn't changed."

"I won't go through this again, Edward. I can't. I love you so much. May too much. I'm afraid of how much I might let you hurt me because I won't have the strength to protect myself." If there was anything that I learned tonight, it was that I didn't have the will or good sense to get out. Edward held me in his inescapable gravity. He could hurt me so deeply, but the idea of leaving hurt more.

"Angel." Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to sit in his lap. His warm, hard body enveloped me, his scent invading me so pleasantly. I let him bring my head to rest in the crook of his neck, instinctively banding my arms around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, love. Please believe me. I can't go back to life without you. There's nothing without you."

With my body cradled securely against his, Edward stood and carried me to the bedroom. I almost refused to release him as he sat me down on the edge of the bed. He gently pulled the blanket away from me, discarding it to the floor. Bending down in front of me, he removed my shoes and socks first. I lifted my shirt over my head while he unbuttoned his vest and tossed it over the dresser. We watched each other while I released my bra and he took of his shirt.

Edward took my hand to coax me to stand in front of him. Reverently, he ran his hands across my shoulders and down my arms. Similarly, I traced my fingers down the hard, sculpted lines of his chest and abdomen. When I reached the top of his pants, I slipped his belt free and undid the button. He followed suit with my jeans, both of us discarding the last of our clothing.

Keeping his eyes locked with mine, Edward slowly leaned in and hovered over my lips. One of his arms slid around the small of my back while the other tangled in my hair.

"I love you, Bella. Always." Edward pressed his soft, smooth lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and light. "Come to bed, angel." I nodded against his lips.

Together, we crawled under the covers to lie on our sides and facing each other. Edward pulled my leg over his hip, bringing me flush against the length of his body. For a while, I silently ran my fingers through his hair and down his jaw, repeating the pattern without a single notion of what to say. We were here, together, and that should be enough. Nevertheless, there was a nagging feeling that wouldn't allow me to relax fully. Of course, Edward wasn't oblivious.

"What is it?" Edward lazily dragged his fingers up and down my spine, doing well to lull my body, even if my mind wasn't so easily appeased.

"I want to let it go, because I know you only thought you were doing the kind thing, but I just can't get past the feeling of you leaving me there." I looked into his eyes, letting him see me unguarded and open to him. I wanted him to understand how deeply he'd shaken the foundation of what was once an infallible trust between us.

"What can I do?"

I thought over that for an unmeasured period, all the while Edward waiting patiently and caressing me softly. I could ask him never to see her again, but I had a terrible feeling that he couldn't or wouldn't promise me that. Hearing him refuse me was too much to risk. Worse, he could make the promise only to break it later. That wasn't a precedent I wanted to set.

"Give me something no one else has," I whispered. Neither of us was foolish enough to think we hadn't both been with others in the past. If I truly was his first love, as he was mine, then that was a cherished distinction. Still, I wanted something of his present that was unique to us. I wanted proof, to put it indelicately.

Edward's sumptuous lips turned up in a slight smile. He pulled me closer, cupping my cheek in his tender hand. "You're the only girl I've ever taken to my boat," he replied at first. "You're the only girl I've ever invited into my bed. You're the only person I've ever asked to share my home, and you're certainly the first I've ever proposed marriage to."

Despite myself, my lips pulled to one side in a reluctant smirk. "You said that wasn't a proposal, remember?" Edward's crooked smile in return made my heart beat a little faster.

"I would have gone through with it if you'd accepted. Happily."

"Don't say stuff like that," I shook my head. "I've barely got my shit together as it is. Marriage isn't something I want to think about."

"Just as long as you understand there is no one else for you. I'm not letting you get away from me, Bella."

"You sound so sure about that."

"I tend to get what I want." His smug expression was equal parts annoying and rather sexy. I really was defenseless against him.

"You're not the only possessive one in this relationship," I reminded him. I never hid my jealously. I was very clear with him from the start.

"I like it that way," he purred, bringing my chin up to kiss me. "You've got me wrapped around your finger, love." Edward rolled to lie on his back, bringing me with him to rest my head on his chest and my arm over his stomach. I felt him nuzzle against my hair and place another kiss to the top of my head.

We were silent for several minutes while I let my mind wander and dissect the past several hours. It felt like we were in a good place, though nothing was really resolved. "Are you worried about James?"

"I can protect you," he replied darkly and automatically.

That was a yes.

* * *

**End Notes:** So, with James skulking around Bella, how does someone as rich, powerful, and protective as Edward secure the most important thing in his life?


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

_So, turns out that several of you were not happy that Bella seemed to give up on the whole Tanya thing too quickly. I'm a little disappointed in your lack of faith. Consequently, I've decided to give you this short scene now instead of including it in the next chapter. Hope this puts your mind at ease a little. Don't say I never gave you anything. :-)_

* * *

**"Promise me you won't do anything reckless."**

**Chapter 31**

I felt something shake me violently, jarring me away from blurry images of a train station and the sound of a tinny voice speaking French. Before that, it was a bus stop under the sun in Queensland. I vaguely recalled other cities and crowded spaces, all accompanied by anxiety and panic as blonde hair, blue eyes, and a distinct smell invaded each scene, but they merged together as the present was thrust upon me by force.

"Bella. Angel. Wake up, baby. Wake up."

I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders, my face. I knew his touch immediately and latched onto his voice.

"I've got you, love. I'm here." Edward pulled me up and wrapped me in his arms to cradle my body against his chest. I didn't stay there long. The small journey from the bed to sitting up aggravated the delicate hold I had on my stomach. I threw myself away from him and bolted for the bathroom.

Falling to my knees, I tossed the toilet seat up, followed by what little was in my belly. Most of it was alcohol and it burned a path up my esophagus as I heaved, face down. My skin was cold, clammy, and I realized the shaking had been coming from me, not Edward. I could barely hold myself still as convulsion after wracking spasm erupted from my gut and I shivered uncontrollably.

Edward was there and wrapped a bed sheet around my shoulders. "You're okay, angel. I'm here, love. I'm here." Edward held my hair from my face with one hand and rubbed my back in what should have been a soothing manner. If I'd had the strength, I might have protested and recoiled from him.

Several dry, empty heaves followed after I'd expelled everything there was to give. I spat and hacked up the foul, sour, acidic taste in my mouth through heavy, labored breaths.

"Shh…everything's okay, Bella. You're safe. I'm here, baby." Edward's touch left me for a brief moment. When he returned, his presence was followed by the feel of a damp cloth running across the back of my neck and down both cheeks.

I pushed back from the toilet, fumbling to stand. Edward caught my arms in his steady grip to help me to the sink, where I doused my face with water and flushed my mouth out vigorously. It wasn't enough, so I took a full swig of mouthwash.

"Bella?" I glanced up to the mirror to see the aggrieved, apprehensive expression on Edward's lovely face.

"Just a nightmare. I'm fine." I didn't believe my withered voice any more than Edward appeared to. "I'll be fine." My palms pressed flat against the counter while I stared down into the sink drain. Tiny droplets slowly slid in their descent toward the metal void to be carried off.

"You haven't had one with me before," Edward noted like he was admonishing himself.

"No," I agreed. Considering the circumstances, it wasn't surprising I would have one tonight. Well, this morning. It was still dark out, which meant I hadn't made it very long after my eyes closed.

"This is all my fault," Edward reprimanded himself. His voice was harsh, but as he wrapped his arms around my stomach and pressed himself to me, the feel of his body was soothing. Even angry with him, his presence was comforting.

"I'm going to fix this," he whispered against my temple. "I promise, Bella." He clutched me more tightly, the rise and fall of his chest pushing persistently against my back.

"How? If we can't go to the police—"

"I'll figure it out," Edward answered roughly. "If he comes near you again," a shudder ran through his body, "I'll put a bullet in his head."

"Edward!" I turned in his arms, grabbing his face to meet my eyes. "No. Promise me you won't do anything reckless. If something happened to you—" I winced, cutting myself off before I could finish the thought. I felt nauseous again, but worse than that, my chest ached.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I won't let anyone touch you ever again." Edward's eyes burned with the violent conviction of his words.

"I know," I sighed, sliding my hands down his warm, bare chest through the light smattering of hair. "But I can't live with that on my conscious. I've…it's too much."

Edward didn't pull the trigger that killed his father. Maybe he would have, but that's not how it happened. I knew what it was to live with guilt. I had blood on my hands. Even when it felt justified, taking a life ate away at your very soul until you didn't recognize yourself in the mirror anymore. There wasn't enough left of me to tear out another piece, and I didn't want Edward to learn that lesson. I certainly didn't want it to happen in my name.

"I'll figure it out," he repeated. More carefully chosen words. He wouldn't make me a promise that he might not keep. "Do you trust me?" His brow furrowed and his eyes swept over mine before falling lower. He was afraid of the answer.

"I want to." My heart was wary and wounded. I wasn't prepared to leave Edward over the situation with Tanya, but I wasn't entirely over it either. My words were a careful distinction.

"I fucked up, Bella. I know that." Edward hung his head and ran his hands down my back until they rested at my hips. "I've spent the last few hours watching you sleep and in complete awe that you'd even let me touch you. I don't deserve you."

I opened my mouth to protest, because I didn't like hearing Edward beat himself up, but he took my chin in his hand and place his thumb over my bottom lip to silence me.

"I should never have left you there. A hundred scenarios of what I would do if the circumstances were reversed…or if James hurt you…" Edward exhaled roughly, screwing his eyes shut for a moment before he continued. "I'll never forgive myself for letting him get that close to you."

"It's done," I dismissed brusquely. Really, I didn't want to think about _her_ anymore.

"No, Bella." I looked up as Edward cupped my cheek. "You were right. She manipulated me to drive us apart. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"What are you saying?"

The first sign of anything that looked reassuring passed across Edward's features before he answered me. "She's on her own. I've paid my debt to her and she's abused my friendship. I won't make the same mistake again."

I shook my head, inwardly kicking myself for what I was about to say. "Don't do this because you think it's what I want. You'll only end up resenting me."

"I'm doing this for me, for us, and for you. If cutting the ties to that part of my past is what it takes to keep your trust, then that is what I want." Edward traced the pad of his thumb under my eye, offering me the slightest bit of a smile. "I love you; this isn't too much to ask of me."

* * *

**End Notes: **

Like I said, that scene came out of the start of the next chapter, so the next one might be shorter because of it. We'll see. Coming up: Bella goes ballistic on a punching bag and Edward finds a new reason to hate Jacob. The story is going to jump ahead a couple of weeks to get closer to the fight. I know, I know. "Get to the fight!" I heard you the first time. :-)


	32. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

__Man, some of you really hold a grudge. Sorry, but this isn't the story of how Bella gets mad and leaves Edward so that he has to chase her down and win her love back.

* * *

**"No sharing. No escaping. No running."**

**Chapter 32**

I woke feeling groggy from not near enough sleep and the distinct ache of having forcibly expelled last night's awfulness. My fingers twitched against warm, solid muscles and I lifted my eyes to see Edward looking down at me with a pensive expression. He was still a beautiful sight.

"It's still early, angel. You can sleep." Edward ran his fingers through my hair and down the side of my face. The sun was up, though just barely filling the room. Appraising his face more carefully, I noticed the purple stains under his bloodshot eyes.

"Did you?" I reached up with the hand that had been flat against his chest and ran my fingers gently over each discolored spot.

"I'm fine."

That meant no.

"I'm awake." I returned my hand to the space over his heart, feeling it beat vibrantly under my palm.

We both remained silent for a while. There was so much that needed to be said, but like me, I sensed Edward was hoping to avoid it for as long as possible. Instead of filling the stillness with worry, I concentrated on the rhythm of his heart and the soft sound of his breathing with my cheek pressed to the space just under his shoulder.

Of two things I was certain: First, more than I had the instinct to somehow punish Edward for the betrayal I felt, I wanted to keep him tightly bound to me. What was the point in winning his loyalty over _her_ if I simply gave him up? I was making mistakes every day in this relationship; surely I had to be capable of forgiving him a few of his own if we had any chance of working. Second, Emmett and Jasper were going to be impossible to live with in the very near future.

I would have been content to put off the very pressing matters of reality indefinitely, but Edward made the first move.

"I've already spoken to Jasper."

_Of course. Let's just barrel right through the hard stuff first._

I never wanted to hide from my brothers more than in that very moment. If I thought I had a chance of succeeding in living out the rest of my life tucked away in Edward's fortress, I would have happily done so.

"I assume he is recovering from a stroke since he hasn't broken down the door." While I was grateful that I wouldn't have to explain James showing up last night, I felt guilty that Jasper had to hear it from anyone but me. This would hit too close to home for him. Undoubtedly, he and Emmett would see history repeating itself. A poor attempt at humor was just my way of avoiding the too-real seriousness of it all.

"He's rightly concerned for your well-being, Bella. We all are." Edward wrapped the arm I was lying on around my waist and pulled me tighter against his body. Understandably, he didn't see the humor in any of it. His tone was almost admonishing.

"It isn't fair," I groaned, recognizing how utterly pointless it was to dwell on that. Whining wouldn't change anything. "They've been through so much because of me. I'd give anything to spare them from…all of this again."

Whatever psychotic mission James was on, we could only assume that he was inclined to have me meet the same kindness he'd shown Edward the night we met. Like Mike, James would escalate until he was satisfied.

"I could give that to you," Edward stated softly, but there was a note resignation in his voice.

"I meant what I said," I answered harshly. I wouldn't let Edward sacrifice that part of him, even if he didn't recognize it was there to begin with.

"I did this to you, Bella. I should have considered that before forcing myself into your life. You gave me fair warning. I didn't consider for a moment offering you the same."

"What does that mean?" I arched my neck and titled my head up to look at him. His expression revealed nothing. Outwardly, he was blank. Empty. My stomach dropped to my feet with a sobering feeling of dread.

"You should get as far away from me as you can," he answered in a low voice devoid of emotion.

"What? No." My brow furrowed as I deliberated the words that I knew I heard correctly the first time. "Not going to happen."

"Bella, I'm not good for you." His words broke my heart, each syllable stabbing at the bleeding, throbbing thing on the floor. Worse, he believed them. "You need to run, go somewhere James can't find you or won't bother to chase—somewhere I can't hurt you anymore."

"I'm not running." I nearly didn't recognize my own voice. Years of anger, hatred, regret, guilt, and so many other emotions settled in somewhere deep in my gut. There was no way. No fucking way I was being chased off again. Not by James, not by nightmares of Mike, not by the leering eyes of those who'd betrayed me. Not again.

"Then I'll go," he answered as if he'd known that was the inevitable conclusion. Maybe he thought he was letting me off the hook by giving me an out, telling me it was okay to run. Maybe he wanted me to be the one to ask him to leave because he couldn't do it on his own. Whatever the reason, it was apparent that he'd already made the decision.

I stared directly into the fathomless beauty and tortured tempest that was Edward's emerald gazed. Trying my best to muster up or flip on whatever trick he possessed that let him move my very being with just a look, I willed him to bend on this.

"Over my dead body, Edward." That hit landed, and for a moment I almost lost my conviction at the look of terror on his face, but I held firm. "I sincerely mean that. I will track you down." Pushing myself upright, I straddled his stomach to match his height. That also reminded me that, like him, I was still naked. "I'll beg, borrow, and steal if I have to, but I won't let you hide from me or martyr yourself in my name."

"Bella—"

"Shut up. I'm not done." He looked rightly surprised and even a little angry at my tone and shift in demeanor. Perhaps I hadn't quite gotten all the bite out of my system from last night. Wherever the fire came from, I latched on and used it.

"I know you, Edward. We're not that different, remember? You'll kill James or die trying. But dying is the easy part. The dead don't have regrets and they don't feel pain."

Edward's lips thinned in a hard line and I saw the muscles in his jaw twitch. He glared at me as darkly as I'd ever seen him. At least that meant I was getting through is impassive façade. I took a deep breath, steadying myself for what I was about to do.

"Touch me," I ordered. Edward hesitated. Admittedly, that irritated me. He wasn't going to make this battle of wills easy on me, which I used to fuel my determination. I grabbed both of his hands and placed them firmly on either side of my torso until he was gripping my ribs. He'd started this, and I'd be damned if I would let him end it so easily. His fingers twitched as I pulled mine away and he held me of his own accord.

"Now imagine this is the last time." I let that idea sink in. Again, I felt his muscles tense and easily detected the skipped breath in his rhythm. "You'll never have me this way again. Not another kiss or another night with me cradled against your chest." I leaned forward slightly, bringing our faces a few inches closer until I could feel his breath against my face. "You'll never feel my skin against yours or come hearing me call out your name again, Edward."

Edward's eyes snapped shut and stayed that way; his entire face contorted in agony that sliced straight through me. I knew I was hurting him. I could practically see the wound being pried apart across his chest with every slicing bit of truth. Still, it all had to be said, and he needed to believe it. I placed my hands flat on his chest, forcing him to feel me because I hoped I still held half the power over him that he claimed I did,

"Is this how you want me to feel? The last thing you ever gave me would be living with this pain?"

"No," he rasped in a broken voice. "Bella, I—"

"I love you," I whispered to him. "Please don't do that to me. I won't recover."

Edward pulled me into him and I twisted my fingers in his hair to beg him with my kiss. There was no foreplay of teeth and gentle licks, just a deep, needy, longing kiss that said we were both completely empty without the other. His arms wrapped around my back and squeezed, crushing me to him until my lungs had no room left to expand, so I stopped breathing and kissed him deeper.

There was no place I could run that was safer than being in Edward's arms. As far as I was concerned, he was immovable, impenetrable. I could have worried over the thought that Edward telling me to run meant he had doubts about his ability to keep James away from us, but the notion was buried under the feel of his soft, warm skin casing strong, hard muscles. In his bed, everything smelled like Edward. I bathed in that scent, letting it fill me as his tongue slid along mine.

"You _should_ stay away from me," Edward whispered against my lips. I bit him. Hard. His returning growl didn't dissuade me in the slightest.

"You should have listened to me in the first place," I reminded him. As he'd said, I did warn him. He could have taken my advice and avoided all of this. "But you didn't, so here we are. No sharing. No escaping. No running. That's the deal you brokered, Counselor."

Edward tilted his head to reach my neck, inhaling deeply and running his nose down the sensitive flesh. "At some point that deal included you deferring to my advice." He nipped at my neck sharply and then licked the sting.

"I'm stubborn," I repeated. He continued to kiss along my jaw and back down my neck, well on his way to making me forget what we were talking about. "You should have known better. I rarely listen to Jasper, so I think you overestimated your influence on me."

Edward paused and then pulled back to meet my eyes, in them I saw a sincere intention for wickedness—all intense and predatory. His lips turned up in the tiniest of crooked smiles.

_Putty in his hands._

"Is that so?" Edward gripped my hips and pushed me down his body until I was straddling his very warm, very prominent erection. My reflexive gasp only fed the mischief on his face. "You really shouldn't have said that."

In a breath, Edward was on top of me, his weight pressing me into the bed. He attacked my mouth, and I gave in to him willingly, until a rare and brief moment of clarity struck.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He moved lower, traveling with his lips down my shoulder.

"Look at me."

He immediately raised his head, eyeing me curiously.

"Tell me." I hadn't actually gotten confirmation from Edward that he was sticking around. We hadn't exactly resolved that issue at all. While I was convinced he saw my point, it wasn't the same as a promise.

Edward's expression softened. Balancing his weight on one forearm, he cupped my cheek and held my gaze firmly. "I'm not leaving your side until you order me away."

Appeased, I reached for his mouth, moaning in relief as he slowly pushed inside me.

…

"Corners. Now." Emmett shoved Jasper back forcefully; his brute strength was too much for Jasper's rage to overcome. He typically got to strut around as the leader of our little pack because Emmett reserved his power for just such occasions. As it was, my best friend and I were at a very loud, very angry impasse. "You're way outta line, Jazz."

"I don't about you," Jasper growled, "but I learned my lesson the first time. Edward can leave willingly or I'll give him an incentive."

"Back off," Emmett warned as he practically stood on Jasper's toes to bare down on him with his oppressive size. "Not for nothing, but you're fucking with my business now. I'm under contract to deliver my fighter. Are you going to pay Terry off if Edward doesn't show?"

"James threatens her and you're worried about money?" Jasper pushed against Emmett's unyielding shoulder. If he wanted a fight, Emmett looked ready to give him one. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey!" I shoved my way between them, barely wedging myself in the middle. "Don't you dare," I bit at Jasper, "you know better. You're the one running off half-cocked."

"I'm the only one taking this seriously," Jasper exclaimed angrily.

"You put him up to it," I accused Jasper. "How could you?" Of course he had. When we went to sleep, Edward was adamant about his ability to protect me. I should have known that talking to Jasper was what shifted his attitude toward leaving me.

"Easy," he snarled, "I'm looking out for you. One of us has to."

"And to hell with how I feel? Awesome. And what if he took Alice with him?"

"That's not—"

"Not his decision?" I popped an eyebrow, quite pleased Jasper walked so happily into that one. "That's his sister, asshat. He's taken care of her their entire lives. If he told her to pack up tonight, she'd be gone, buddy."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Jasper scoffed with false assurance. No, I'd put money on the fact that he had no idea what Edward had endured to protect his sister or how much Alice worshiped him for it.

"I can tell you with certainty that I do, Jasper. Trust me on that." My hard stare seared right through his confidence. For just a second, I saw the doubt form behind his cold eyes. In that instant, fleeting as it was, he got a taste of his own medicine in imagining her walking out of his life.

"Bella…" Emmett's soft brown eyes pleaded with me to be the one to back off and make nice.

"I'm sorry, Emm. Really. But this isn't up for debate. Either Edward stays or we both go. That's it."

"You'd pick him over us? What the fuck is that?" Jasper charged at me again, Emmett holding him back. It certainly wasn't to save me from any physical harm. Jasper would never. However, the closer he got, the more my temper flared. Something I'd regret saying was on the tip of my tongue.

"Of course not," I groaned. He knew better than that, and it just pissed me off that he'd make such a fucking ridiculous remark. "I'm not throwing Edward to the wolves alone. He stuck with us, remember? He could have taken off when he found out, but he didn't. I'm sticking with him, whether that's here or somewhere else. I'm giving you a choice if you want to be on my side."

"Damn it, Bella. That's not fair." Jasper rubbed his hands roughly over his face, exhaling harshly. He stepped away and leaned against the back of the couch, allowing Emmett to relax for the moment. "I don't hate the guy or anything. I don't even blame him for James. Still, as long as you're around him, you're in danger. You can't ask me to just let it happen."

I let out a sigh of my own. No, I couldn't ask him to _let it happen_. My gaze swiveled between the similarly concerned expressions of my brothers. History was sneakily repeating itself and all they wanted was the permission to get in the way this time. Something I hadn't allowed before they found me in a pool of my own blood and watched over my broken and unconscious body for three weeks. How sad was that time for them? Emmett grew a beard. I didn't recognize him when I woke up.

"That's not what I'm saying," I answered softly. "I was too proud or too high on myself to accept your help before." The three of us shared a loaded look that spoke volumes about every instance they'd tried to protect me and I shoved them away.

"And now?" Jasper's expression was part apprehension and part hopefulness, if that were possible.

"I love him, Jazz." I held his gaze, pausing to figure out if I had anything else to offer as an explanation. "Don't make me give that up."

"Dude, I know how you feel. Don't fucking think for a second that you've got the market cornered on guilt." Emmett turned the intimidation of his I'm-not-fucking-around face on Jasper. "We're just as responsible for James as Edward is. There's no guarantee that he goes away just because Edward skips town." Emmett turned to me and I took a step back at his fierce glare. "She's going to be a good girl and listen to us, right Bells?" Emmett raised an eyebrow at me, trying to negotiate a truce. "No arguments."

"I'll cooperate," I answered tightly. Whether they saw the distinction in my choice of words wasn't of great concern to me.

…

I went at the heavy bag with fierce determination and every ounce of unresolved frustration I possessed. My hands throbbed, my shoulders burned, and the force of each impact rattled through both arms until I could barely feel them anymore. I'd given up any kind of technique or specific concentration on my form after only a couple of minutes. This wasn't about conditioning. My attack was purely fueled by the aggression bottled up inside me with no suitable outlet on which to unleash it more satisfactorily.

Sweat poured down my face. Strands of hair stuck in my eyes. My tank top clung to my back with the dampness collecting there. I lost all control of my voice and my breathing. A loud, primal grunt was emitted every time my fist made impact aimlessly against the faded vinyl. The tape under my gloves bit into my palms and between my fingers painfully, but I paid the sensation no mind. In fact, the pain was welcome.

Fatigue slammed into me suddenly. Hurling my last ditch effort forward, my elbow buckled under the impact, throwing me into the bag. I feebly grabbed on to steady myself, but slunk to the floor anyway. Thankfully, Jacob pulled the swigging sack of dead weight back long enough for me to scoot out from under it without being hit in the head.

"I think you proved your point," he laughed. "That bag won't bother you anymore." He plopped down next to me on the mat; both of us rest our elbows on our knees, though I had my head between my legs in an effort to catch my breath.

"Fucker," I snarled half-heartedly through a gasping breath. "It should," I breathed in again, "know better."

"Rawr, tiger." Jacob laughed again. "Cool down for minute, I'll go get you some water." I just bobbed my head once as he stood and walked off.

I glanced up at the clock on opposite wall out of reflex more than interest. I'd been at the bag for about twenty minutes, much longer than I usually allotted, and I hadn't really noticed the passage of time.

Across the room, I caught sight of New Guy. He puzzled me. In the two weeks that he'd been frequenting the gym I hadn't seen him talk to anyone, though he spent most of the day making the circuit around the room on nearly every machine, free weight, and apparatus. It could be that his intimidating appearance put people off. He was tall, built like a tank, with a dark complexion and shaved head. No, he didn't bother anyone, and maybe that was just as well.

Somewhere behind me, probably in the cage, I heard Jasper's voice barking orders at Edward. He wasn't kidding when he said that Jasper was confrontational with him during training. I'd have popped him one if he tried that shit with me, but Edward seemed to thrive on it.

Training was going well, or so he said, though he was coming home with darker bruises and swollen hands more often. I understood that his routine would become more rigorous the closer he got to the fight. However, I was under the impression he wanted to be able to lift his arms once he got in the cage to face a real opponent. At the rate he was going, Edward might not be standing under his own power by New Year's Eve, just one week away.

Very likely, Edward was taking out some of his frustration on his own body. Twice Garrett gave him a black eye for being too rough with his sparring partners. No one else would get in the cage with him anymore. He had to resort to wrestling with Emmett, striking with Jasper, and kickboxing with Garrett. Jacob offered to get in there but Jasper expressly forbade him. I hadn't a clue what Jake was trying to prove, he really had no business throwing himself in front of a professional fighter, especially not one with anger issues and hair-trigger fists.

It had been two weeks since the fiasco in the city that shall not be named. In that time, Edward grew increasingly agitated and emotionally distant. It wasn't that he was cold or uncaring with me, it was just the opposite, but he was closing himself off and frequently letting his temper flare with others. Even when he held me at night or kissed me in the morning I felt like there was so much more going on under the surface that he wouldn't share.

Both of us could be accused of similar behavior. For my part, I was not taking Mission: Babysit Bella graciously. Every second of my time was monitored and accounted for, with at least one of the guys practically sitting on top of me at all times. That also meant that I was at the gym for the vast majority of my day.

Edward convinced Alice to go back to Boston for the holidays, and maybe longer, as a precaution. Jasper quickly sided with him on that decision. There really wasn't anywhere to hide me, and I wouldn't have gone if they'd tried, but Edward intended to keep his perfect track record in protecting his sister.

No one would say it out loud, but I'd seen Emmett and Jasper this way before. I was being watched carefully and never left alone. The routine was getting old. I understood their motives; my brothers would sooner chop off their own arms than let history repeat itself. Nevertheless, my frustration that any of it was necessary began to show itself. I was snapping at everyone more often. Emmett nearly lost an eye after remarking that I'd been PMSing most of the month.

Edward played it all off when we were together, but I'd catch glimpses of his increasing stress when he didn't think I was looking. At his condo, I'd find him having irritated conversations on the phone while trying to hide away in his office. I gathered that he had some _associate_ digging around or something. He wouldn't talk to me about it. Every time I asked, Edward just smiled, kissed me, and told me that he was taking care of it. That routine was getting _really_ old.

The urge to pin him to the wall and make him tell me was a frequent one, but I didn't want to agitate him any more than necessary. Whatever frustration I was feeling, he was taking the brunt of it. The last thing I wanted to be was a distraction. James or no James, he had a fight coming up. If I let him get sidetracked with drawing him into arguments, I'd only be hurting him later.

When it came right down to it, I'd blame myself if Edward lost his match or was seriously injured. I didn't want to live with that kind of regret. So, I sucked it up in his presence and held my tongue. Most off all, I just avoided any subject that might set him off.

"Here," Jacob offered me a cold bottle of water, which I gratefully took and chugged nearly empty. I discarded the bottle to the side before I got too nauseous with the sudden intake. "Let's get the gloves off."

He tugged the cumbersome things off my hands, revealing the wrinkled, red skin underneath. It was like getting out of the tub after being in too long. Using a pair of small scissors to cut through the tape, Jacob yanked the last of it free from my hands.

"Thank you," I nodded.

"Lie down and I'll put the ice on your shoulders."

I did as he said, turning on my stomach with my arms at my sides. I winced when he settled the large bag at the base of my neck, but the startling sensation soon became soothing.

"You want to talk about it?" He plopped down next to me, resting back on his elbows until he was mostly lying down, and therefore closer to eye level.

"Not really." I was a private person by nature, and talking about my problems with Jake was way outside my boundaries. Thing was, I wasn't talking about it with anyone.

The very nature of my relationship with Edward was somewhat secretive. We both valued privacy and discretion. It was sort of an unspoken pact between us that we simply didn't let other people into our bubble.

"You want to drink about?" I looked up, smiling at Jake's silly grin. He was so big that I sometimes forgot he was younger than me. What I liked best about Jacob was his sweet, joyful disposition. He was a lot like Emmett in a way, but still sort of innocent.

"I'm on the clock, remember?" We both chuckled, considering the fact that I was flat on my stomach and in no mood to get up any time soon.

"When do you get off?" His dark eyes narrowed as Jake gave me what I suspected was his attempt at an alluring or seductive look. I laughed harder, which made my _everything_ hurt.

"Smooth is not your middle name," I informed him through broken breaths. He didn't need the lines or big-boy act. Jacob had a natural, endearing charm, a bright smile, and kind eyes. Put all of that together with a body that wouldn't quit and a handsome face…well…he couldn't be hurting in the lady department.

"Aww, come on." Jacob sat up and removed the ice from my shoulders. They'd gone numb anyway. "I can be suave if I want to, but why try that hard?"

"Don't try, girls notice and it just makes the guy look desperate or creepy. Chicks like confidence. You know, we all want an alpha male. It is the ancient genetic imperative that we gravitate toward the strong provider. Just carry a butchered rack of lamb over your shoulder."

"Nice," he laughed. "Chicks dig blood and rotting flesh, huh?"

"What can I say?" I tried for a shrug, but it didn't work out so well. "We haven't evolved that far."

"How do you feel?"

"Sore, I think. I don't know. I'm either in a lot of pain or can't feel anything at all. The two seem pretty similar right now." I rolled my face to the other side, which definitely shot a noticeable sensation all the way to my fingertips.

"Here," Jake got up on his knees and then straddled my lower back, keeping his weight off of me. He wrapped his two massive hands around my traps and dug his thumbs into the muscles of my shoulders. "You should ice again when you get home," he stated, but I barely heard him over my answering groan.

"Oh my fuck, you're my new best friend." The kid missed his calling. He should have been charging for his magic fingers, not slinging longnecks behind a bar. Jacob applied just the right pressure as he massaged the tension out of my shoulders and lower neck. His hands were remarkably soft.

"When my oldest sister was pregnant she'd beg me for massages. You seriously don't want to get a gilt trip from a chick with baby hormones."

"Uh, I don't get babies. Or pregnancy. Screw that noise. I'd like to keep my parts and pieces in tact, thank you."

"So you're saying you want to have twins?" I detected the humor in his voice, but I still reached back to slap his leg. "Watch it," he taunted, "you're at my mercy here. Just enough pressure on your carotid artery and you'll be sleeping beauty."

"I'll be good, don't stop."

"You're done," a low, deceptively calm voice announced. There went any tension I'd managed to lose. Jacob hopped off of me like I was on fire. At least he knew better than to say anything.

I rolled over on my back, looking up at the blank expression of the devastatingly handsome and half naked man above me. "I think I overdid it," I offered meekly.

"Time to go." Edward was definitely ticked.

I dragged myself off my back to sit up as both men bent down to help me up. I took Edward's proffered hand and Jacob wrapped his fingers around my other wrist to lift me up.

"I've got her," Edward snarled as he latched onto Jacob's offending arm.

"Get your hand off me," Jake growled. My eyes were wide as I took in his narrowed glare and quietly violent expression. I'd never seen him look so…dangerous.

"Keep your hands off her." Edward's answering command was dark and eerily quiet.

"Hey, baby, it's fine. He didn't mean anything by it." I tugged on Edward's arm, trying to pull him away.

Jake snapped his wrist out of Edward's grip as the two stared each other down, neither willing to flinch. "Bella can speak for herself. She doesn't belong to you."

"The fuck she doesn't." Edward took a step forward until he was standing toe-to-toe with Jacob and breathing deeply. His hand twitched around mine.

"Edward." I put myself between the two men and placed my hands flat on his chest. "Let's go, okay? Take me home, baby." Edward's eyes drifted down to me. I saw the recognition there and felt his muscles relax under my fingers.

I knew he'd been bottled up for too long. If ever there was a time that Edward was going to have an episode in front of me, this seemed as good an opportunity as any.

"This is what you put up with?" Jake questioned me with incredulity and something that sounded a little like sarcasm. _Not a good idea, kid._ "You just let him treat you like property?" Edward's eyes looked over my head, narrowing at Jacob. _Shit_. "I thought someone with your past would no better."

Of all the stupid, ignorant, must-have-a-death-wish and none-of-your-damn-business things to say…

Edward didn't even blink or so much as ruffle a hair on my head as he put Jake down with one stiff jab. Almost simultaneously, I felt Jake hit the floor behind me and Edward swept me behind him with one arm. He lunged at Jake, who was collecting himself and working on sitting up. Edward grabbed him by the collar of his T-shirt and dragged him up to pin him to the wall just before Emmett tore Edward away.

"Cut it out!" Even with several pounds on Edward, Emmett had a hard time pushing him back. Jasper was there a second later, helping Emmett pull Edward reluctantly away as he tried to plant his feet. Edward's deadly glare didn't move from Jake's similar expression.

"Your boy's a psycho," Jake called to the retreating backs of my brothers. I had a mind to smack him myself, but moved to Edward's side instead.

"You," Emmett looked back over his shoulder, "go home."

"Bella—" Jake's voice was softer when he called my attention.

I met his eyes and cut him off with my hand raised to silence him. "Not now. Go home, Jake." He looked wounded and maybe a little remorseful while he hesitated and then walked away.

I felt bad that he'd ended up on the nasty end of Edward's nature once again, but he brought that one on himself. There was no way Edward was going to let that comment stand.

"What the fuck?" Emmett released Edward once Jake was out of sight, and Edward seemed to blink himself out of whatever fury he'd been feeling.

"You want to explain that?" Jasper eyed him like a parent who'd just busted their kid with contraband. At least I wasn't the only one who got that treatment.

Edward stowed away his emotion, putting on a mask of indifference. "No."


	33. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

**Chapter 33**

On the short drive home, I took little notice of the colored lights strung along windowsills and wrapped through porch railings; those ornaments hadn't made me think of cheer and goodwill toward man in some time. I did think of family-one I no longer had. Charlie.

I was born without the spirituality gene and Charlie never discussed the topic of religion with me. I got the impression that celebrating the holiday was just a performance of tradition more than anything else. Christmas wasn't something we especially fussed over, just the two of us as it was, but it was a happy album of memories. My father would valiantly drag a small tree into the house, leaving me to decorate it with little attention to symmetry or color coordination. We'd eat pot roast, watch old movies, and I'd stay up as late as possible to catch him putting the gifts under the tree. I never fell for the Santa story. Maybe because we didn't have a chimney.

Edward was quiet on the drive back to my house. Not unusual of late, and not surprising considering the altercation with Jake. It was, however, unnerving. I knew I should say something, offer an apology or an explanation, but I didn't have either sufficiently thought out in my head. Whatever words were uttered, I needed to choose them carefully.

Once back at the house, I went through my rehearsed routine of starting the faucet in my bath tub while Edward hauled three bags of ice out of the freezer on the back patio. I set out his robe, sweats, towel, and put his phone on the speaker dock to his preferred playlist.

The post-workout ritual of soaking in a bath of ice and water was an ugly one to witness, but Edward insisted that he liked the company. He claimed that I helped keep his mind off the fact that he was, quite literally, freezing his balls off.

Wearing a pair of board shorts, Edward took a deep breath and stepped into the full tub. He quickly dropped down and submerged himself, hissing and trying his best not to shudder against the sudden and highly unpleasant sensation.

It sucked. He hated it. It was necessary. Training to the extent he did put a great deal of strain on his body. Icing helped to bring down the swelling of aggravated bruises, torn muscles, and general soreness of twelve-hour days. I admired his dedication to the process, though I never envied his suffering. Watching Edward subject himself to such agony was not my idea of a good time.

As per usual, we sat without conversing while Eric Clapton strummed and crooned through the speaker. Several minutes passed while I watched Edward and he failed at looking relaxed with his head back and his eyes closed.

"You didn't put up a tree," he remarked breathlessly. Hearing him try to talk made me cold.

"No. We don't celebrate Christmas." It was Christmas Eve, though none of us had made any mention of the fact in the week leading up to this very unexceptional day. Truth was, it was for my benefit that Jasper and Emmett ignored the day. I hadn't had a single happy thought about the holiday since my father died. It just wasn't the same. Likewise, I'd made the educated guess that Edward wasn't especially fond of acknowledging Christmas. His bringing up the subject was unexpected.

"When we were children, nearly every room of the house had a tree. The house staff would have them delivered and decorated. The head of the staff, Arthur, was very fond of Alice. He always made sure that the little tree in her room was left bare so that my sister could decorate it herself."

Edward sat up slightly, his body anticipating his escape from the frozen tub of torture. He kept his eyes closed, but his face softened with that looked like fondness.

"Alice would drag me into her room in the middle of the night to help her string lights and I'd lift her on my shoulders to put a little star on top. Our grandfather had given her a set of antique ornaments that had been our grandmother's. They were hand-blown glass from Venice, something he'd bought his wife on a trip many years before we were born."

"Ten more minutes," I answered flatly. It was an insufficient response, but I didn't know what else to say. He rarely talked about anything related to his childhood. Hearing the little anecdote caught me off guard and lacking a suitable answer.

"When we were ten, Alice and I went wandering down to the frozen lake a the edge of the property. It was dark, and the clouds were thick with the coming blizzard, but we snuck out to watch for Santa flying over our house." Edward grimaced, adjusting his position in the tub and his neck strained with the tension in his freezing muscles.

"Actually, that was my excuse for getting her out of the house. I think we were both well past the Santa phase by that time. Our father was drunk, he had yelled at her about some insignificant thing, and I had to get her away from him. Nevertheless, Alice played along. She held my hand so tightly as we trudged through two feet of snow in just our pajamas, robes, and boots. She was always good at putting on a brave face."

I watched Edward, riveted to the small shifts in his expression. His eyes remained firmly closed, for which I was glad. I felt almost intrusive listening to his story. It was as if he'd forgotten I was in the room and was having a quiet conversation with himself, reliving painful memories. My entire body trembled for him, imagining a bronze-haired boy towing his little sprite of a sister through the darkness to escape a terrible man capable of horrible violence. A man Edward grew to resemble so closely that his own mother couldn't stand the sight of him.

"Alice liked to chase snow flakes. When they got big enough like that, right before a storm, she'd pick one out as it fell and chase it to the ground while it fluttered in the wind. At least, she claimed she was chasing only one. Who was I to take away her fun?" A small smile tugged at one side of his sad lips, and it was gone just as quickly.

"I wasn't watching her. I sat in the snow, watching the flurries gather on the frozen lake, and completely oblivious to her. In fact, you could barely tell where the solid ground gave way to the thin sheet of ice. And then Alice ran into view. She was jumping up and down a few yards away, twirling around with the white crystals swirling around her. She looked happy and completely unaffected by the ugliness of just a few minutes before."

He took a deep breath, forcing himself deeper into the icy water until his knees poked out and he was buried to the point of his jaw.

"The are certain sounds which are distinct, unmistakable, and alter you irrevocably the first time you hear them. A lasting impression is made on your very soul, if you believe in that sort of thing."

Edward's tone took on a haunting quality that was every bit as unsettling as his words.

"Edward..." I wanted him to stop. Perhaps I should have just told him to get out of the tub. I didn't like where this was going, more so because it was clear to me that the long-suffering man before me was not nearly done tormenting himself.

"Cocking the hammer of a gun. A gunshot at close range. The silence that follows. Bone cracking. Tires screeching and metal twisting. A woman screaming for her life. Ice breaking."

"Time's up," I announced emphatically. "Get out, Edward." He didn't budge a muscle. His skin was pale, covered in goose bumps, and he'd suddenly gone eerily still. "Edward," I barked his name. "Get out of the water." Still he didn't acknowledge me.

Frustrated, I pulled the plug in the drain to let the water out.

"The look on her face," he whispered, "I had nightmares about that expression until I was fifteen. The look of pure terror when our eyes met was like cold steel stabbing straight through my chest. She was there, little and excited one minute, and then the water swallowed her whole."

I reached into the water and tugged Edward's arms to try and drag him up, but he remained tense, not letting me budge him. His skin was frigid and hard to the touch. "Edward. Listen to me. It is time to get up."

"I don't actually remember diving in after her or shoving her back up through the hole in the ice. I just remember how light she was when I tossed her over my shoulder and ran back to the house. I thought she'd be heavier. She was soaking wet, but she felt lighter than normal. I remember thinking that maybe I was too late; that it had taken me too long to get her out and she was dead. I recall wondering, as my legs gave out and I couldn't get my lungs to pull in another breath, that maybe she was so light because her soul was heavy and I should have dragged that out of the water too."

Completely incapable of trying to drag six-feet-three and two hundred pounds of man out of my tub, I did the only ridiculous thing that popped into mind. I hopped in there with him. Not gently at all, and gasping at my own stupidity, I straddled Edwards hips and sunk into the ice. The water was draining slowly with the ice blocking the passage out.

"Stop it, Edward." I grabbed his face, shaking him forcefully. "I can't move you on my own. It is time to get out."

"Tomorrow is her birthday," he told me with just the smallest bit of a smile. Maybe there was a little pride in his voice. "It is my favorite day of the year."

"Baby..." Edward wrapped his arms around my back and sat up. Tears fell down my cheeks as he effortlessly stood up and carried both of us out of the slushy water.

"I just wanted you to know that," he whispered. Edward wasn't even shivering as I stripped him out of his shorts and wrapped the large beach towel around his shoulders. He watched me, looking totally oblivious to how much his retreat into himself had scared me.

"She isn't really my mother."

"What?" I came up short, Edward's sweats in my hands half way between the two of us. He took them, drying himself and then slipping into the pants first, followed by the sweater.

"The woman who raised me. Alice's mother. She didn't give birth to me." Edwards's expression was odd and still troubling. There was a strange disconnect occurring between sense and him. I'd never seen him so...aimless. The man I knew was deliberate. Always.

"My father had an affair," he shrugged. "You're freezing, Bella. You should change clothes." Edward looked down at my jeans, which only then brought my attention to the fact that I was shivering. He stepped forward, wrapping this robe around my shoulders and unbuttoning my jeans to slide them free of my legs. I just let him do it, at a total loss.

"Come on." Edward took my hand, pulling me into the bedroom and retrieving a pair of flannel pajama pants from his bag. "These are you're favorite, right?"

I nodded dumbly. Yes, I had a favorite pair of Edward's lounge pants. Why was that an important fact at the moment? Anxiety began to claw at me, rushing my heart rate and hurrying my breaths. I took the pants, sliding them on under his robe with my eyes still searching his face.

"I don't think she wanted children, but I suspect she felt obligated to bare him a child of her own. My father probably paid off my birth mother to relinquish her custody rights. He needed a male heir, after all. It wouldn't do to let his mistress' bastard inherit the Masen legacy. So the charade was formed."

Edward leaned back against my dresser, watching me carefully, though I didn't know for what. "I..." My chest ached for him. Lonely, ineffectual tears dripped unevenly down my cheeks the longer I stared at the enigmatic man who was pouring himself out for me. "I don't know what to say," I sighed in shame. I should be able to offer him more than that. "I'm sorry." I settled for that, taking his hand in mine to squeeze in that reassuring manner we'd used in the beginning.

The depths of my emotional ineptitude never ceased to astound me. In some ways, I preferred confrontation. I knew how to do angry and combative. I knew how to do apathetic. Comforting someone effectively seemed well outside my abilities.

"I know the past few weeks have been difficult for you. I'm sorry that I've been...distant."

"Preoccupied," I offered as an excuse or correction. I toyed with the drawstring on the flannel pants, standing awkwardly between Edward and my bed.

"That too," he nodded regretfully. "I'm sorry about all of it." Edward took a step toward me and I met his body, wrapping myself around him to bury my face against his chest. "I don't blame you," he said softly.

"For what?" I didn't pull back to look at him, but felt his hands trail down my back to slide along the exposed flesh between my shirt and pants.

"Punishing me. I'm not particularly fond of your methods, and I think the boy was all too happy to oblige. I hope it was worth it for him."

"Jake?" I peered up at him, confused and surprised by his calmness.

"You're still mad at me," he asserted simply, almost like he was indifferent to the fact.

"I'm not," I argued without conviction. I had been avoiding thinking about anything having to do with Tanya and that night.

"You are, love. You wanted me to be jealous. I get it." Edward's fingers traveled up my spine, delicately seeking out more bare skin.

"I wasn't." My response was automatic and perhaps a little too quick. "Not intentionally."

"Maybe the idea wasn't at the forefront of your mind at the time, but you let him touch you. You let me see you underneath him, sweaty, unguarded, and with a rather pleased look on your face." He gently held my face in his warm, powerful hands, causing a memory to flash behind my eyes unbidden.

"You were touching her like this," I told him with morose recollection. "When I found you. You were holding her-"

"I know, angel." He stepped an inch closer, pushing his body flush against mine. I wasn't cold any longer, but warm and wanting-equal parts annoyed and infatuated with him. "Please believe me," he whispered softly against my lips with his forehead pressed to mine, "there is nothing common or similar about the way I touch you. Just as there is nothing that equals the way your touch affects me. I'd die without it, Bella. I need it."

I sighed, leaning into his palm, and slid my hands under his sweater to feel the hard muscles of his abs. I felt him clench under my fingers and bumps erupt across his flesh.

"Are my hands too cold?" My eyes found his heavy and narrow.

"Scorching, love."

"I'm sorry that I...you know...with Jake." My fingers slid higher, reacquainting themselves with the perfectly smooth skin of Edward's chest. "You can't just go around slugging him every time he-"

"He's determined to put himself on by bad side, Bella. I won't stand for letting him speak to you that way." Edward's voice turned dark and defiant; every bit the man I knew.

"He doesn't understand us."

To anyone on the outside, Edward's possessive nature and my admitted susceptibility to it would be...confusing. I didn't fully understand our dynamic myself. For some reason that defied logic, I found it arousing. Edward coveted me, revered me, and wanted to consume me so completely that I couldn't help but be fascinated and encouraged by the depth of his want. In his arms I felt every bit as precious as he frequently declared. I felt protected. Most of all, his uninhibited and passionate need for me made me feel powerful. I did that to him. I brought that side out. And only Edward understood, without words, that I found more confidence in the way he exerted himself over me than I ever did in using nameless strangers.

Perhaps it was shallow or conceited, but Edward was a man of considerable means and influence. The fact that he lavished so much of both on me inflated my ego quite pleasantly. Whatever Jacob's ignorant assumptions, Edward was the furthest thing from Mike. The sophomoric, repulsive, impotent bastard wanted to claim me for a quick jolly and bragging rights. I wasn't inclined to give that to him. Edward cherished me. If I asked for jewels, expensive vacations, and even a damn castle, he'd deliver. I didn't want those things. I wanted him, all of him. That included the full extent of his attention and determined spirit.

I moved my hands around his chiseled back and pushed up on my tiptoes. Edward stared down at me with those eyes that I'd happily drown in for eternity. "I do belong to you, Edward." He gripped my hips tightly, holding me against the length of his firm body. "And you're mine. It doesn't have to make sense to anyone else."

"You're finally starting to listen," he smirked. "I've always be yours, love. Absolutely." He walked me backwards until the back of my knees met the edge of the bed. "If you need to make me jealous to prove it to yourself, I'll happily take your toy up on his offer to use his face to work on my left cross."

"Not funny," I snarled, glaring at him through narrow eyes.

"Yes it is," he argued in a low, seductive, and menacing tone. The sound went straight to all the neediest parts of me. "You get off on making me jealous, Bella." Edward leaned down to gently kiss along my jaw, dragging his teeth every so lightly. His hands kneaded and massaged at my hips, holding me still. "You like control as much as I do."

"I like it when you take charge." My answer sounded more like a comaplaint to his assertion as my voice rose in response to his tongue lavishing on my neck.

"Mmm..." Edward purred against my heated skin. "I'm quite aware." He pushed his erection against my stomach, pulling a excited gasp from between my lips. "But I can only take what you let me have. Even when I am on top of you I'm at your mercy."

"Baby?" I ran my fingers through Edward's soft, wild hair and down his jaw. He looked up with a look that spoke of his adoration. I loved this man in ways I still didn't fully understand, and I couldn't let another moment pass without offering him something in return. "Thank you. I know it still isn't enough. I'm not very good at this. Just...thank you for opening up to me."

"You haven't been happy for some time now. I'm going to fix that."


	34. Chapter 34

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._**

Some of you have commented that it is sad that I don't have more reviews on this story. Well, that's just sweet of you to say. :-)

Thank you very much to all of you who have reviewed along the way. Please keep them coming, I love reading your thoughts.

Nope, it isn't time for the fight just yet. However, if you feel you've been left waiting too long, you can always wait until the next one...

Yeah. I thought so.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"Is there anything you can't do?" I smiled reluctantly as Edward pulled a beautiful dreadnaught acoustic guitar out of its hard case. I'd seen it, and its smaller sibling, positioned in the corner of Edward's music room, though he'd not yet afforded me a personal performance.

He seemed to consider the question for a moment, a thoughtful expression mixing with his arrogant smirk. "I've never attempted the obo or badminton. How's that?"

"Which implies you're good at everything you _have _tried." I shook my head, both impressed and sickened by how unfair it was for one man to be beaten so thoroughly with the fortunate stick.

_He deserves it for all his shit childhood._

True.

Edward and I huddled close to the bonfire as it grew in height and intensity within its stone confines. Winter had finally made its way to the southernmost point, the temperature falling to the mid-fifties for the first time this year. Hoodies were back in season for Christmas Eve in Key West.

Across the flames, Caleb and Brody bantered with Jasper and scribbled song titles on tiny pieces of paper before tossing them into the empty jar. Reese was late, as usual. We were finally making good on the promise to jam together again. Emmett had spent the better part of the last hour grilling up hamburgers and hotdogs on the patio—eating most of the allotment before anyone else got their hands on dinner—while the sun fell behind the house.

"I think it's sexy," I whispered in Edward's ear, nudging his shoulder while he plucked out a few chords to tune the guitar. "I kinda have a thing for musicians." My playful smile was met with a very stern glare. He could be so adorable when he played offended.

"You want to rephrase that, or should I end the careers of our present company?" Edward didn't miss a beat, scowling at me and then scanning the circle around the fire, including Jasper.

"So if I said I had a thing for…football players, would you buy your way onto the Dolphins and then orchestrate a series of training accidents?"

"For starters," he replied flippantly.

"Uh-huh." My eyes narrowed and I pulled my lip between my teeth in a gesture of mock deliberation while I paused for effect. "I've also developed a sweet spot for MMA fighters. Does that mean you're planning to incapacitate the rest of the league?"

"I'm working on it," Edward replied with intimidating certainty. "I'd say my record speaks to that."

"I thought you liked a challenge?" I raised my chin defiantly, not relenting.

"I do." Edward put his guitar aside, sliding closer to me and pressing his lips to my ear. I shivered slightly, having nothing to do with the cool night air. "But I never said anything about playing fair. I'm happy to take any opportunity to stack the odds in my favor."

"You're incorrigible." I shifted away from his wandering lips, catching a disapproving look from Jasper for our intimate display.

"So I've been told," Edward murmured through a cheeky grin. "How does this work?"

"We take turns pulling a song out of the jar. You have to play whatever title is written. If you mess up the lyrics or the tune, you drink. If you don't know it at all, you have to chug the rest of the drink in your hand. Three passes and you have to drink the full jar."

"Make room." Emmett plopped down next to me and shoved a bottle of beer in each of our hands. Edward acknowledged the drink with disdain.

"Why Mister Cullen, does the libation of the common people offend your delicate sensibilities?" I snagged the bottle opener from Emmett as he snickered and tipped his beer to his lips.

"Some things are worth developing a discerning taste," Edward replied sincerely. He reached over to his guitar case and pulled out a bottle of something dark. Whiskey of some sort, I ventured to guess.

"Snob," I teased, sipping my Blue Moon with a smile.

"Cullen, you're going to be face first in the fire if you're playing with…whatever that is," Brody warned.

Edward took a sip from his drink, closing his eyes appreciatively as he savored the taste. Apparently it was possible to be jealous of liquor, as I found out. "I'll take my chances." Edward winked at me, cocking the crooked smirk that said he didn't plan to lose this game. Brody would have to reach pretty deep into obscurity to pull out a song that Edward wouldn't know. I was sure of that.

"Go easy on that." Jasper looked none too impressed with Edward's choice to buck convention. Even for a special occasion, Jasper didn't want him venturing too far off of the prescribed diet.

"Stow the dad act for one night, Jazz. Edward's a big boy." Emmett slapped Edward on the back. He happily took the offered bottle, tossing back a swig of whiskey and shaking his head as he swallowed the burn. "Really," he coughed reluctantly, "it's not that bad."

"It's Ladybank," Caleb remarked with reverence. We all turned to the usually quiet drummer in curiosity. "That shot you took probably cost…what, thirty bucks? No, more when you convert it from Euros, depending on the age. Unless…" Caleb, surprising all of us with his announcement in more ways than one, eyed Edward speculatively as if trying to calculate some figure the rest of us were oblivious to. "That bottle belonged to a member. In which case…how does a hundred dollar shot of scotch taste, Emm?"

"Hell, really?" Emmett looked rightly shocked. He wasn't unfamiliar with money—the McCarty clan wasn't shopping at Goodwill by any means. However, he'd never really taken to a lifestyle much beyond necessity. That was one of the reasons the two of us got along so well.

Edward stood, looking very impressed and as if he may have fallen in love for the second time. He crossed over to Caleb, offering him the bottle. Our peculiar friend took it tentatively, raising an eyebrow at Edward.

"By all means," Edward assured him, "you deserve it. I'm more than willing to share with someone who will appreciate it."

Caleb nodded with a smile, accepting the bottle and taking a long, slow sip. Edward pulled a red cup from the stack on the small table next to them, pouring out a couple fingers and handing the cup back to his new best friend. "Anytime you're thirsty, you know how to find me. I don't intend to be buried with unopened bottles."

"Thanks man, seriously." Yep. It was love at first sip. There may have been a tear in the corner of his eye. At least a bulge in his pants. Edward was garnering new admirers everywhere he went.

"Okay," Brody groaned, "if you two are done flirting, the rest of us are bored to tears."

Edward returned to his seat next to me, sitting back and draping his arm around my waist with a satisfied grin. "The boat, the money, _and_ the scotch?"

"Shame to let it go to waste," he shrugged. I could probably retire on what Edward had socked away in rare and expensive whiskies. As it was, I felt perpetually hesitant to pull a book from Edward's shelves, for fear it was a first edition signed by fucking Plato himself. At least the dining utensils weren't actually silver. "I don't see you drinking ten-dollar tequila, love. We all have our indulgences."

"Yeah, okay." I slumped back against his arm. "You got me there." No, I didn't drink cheap tequila. It was one hundred percent agave or nothing at all. It had better be crystal clear and sans worms. Brown tequila was a no-no. Always.

As was par for the course with our game, the first few rounds were musically enjoyable if comically eventful. Half the fun was dragging out very old, very hard, or little-known songs in order to force each other to attempt playing at increasing states of inebriation. Emmett, the only one among us not musically inclined, joyfully kept up his quota by matching each of our drinks one-for-one. Caleb was also excused from the guitar requirement, but provided our rhythm by drumming on the single snare at his feet.

Brody was clearly having on off night, or so he said. Admittedly, he did have the bad luck gremlin in his pocket tonight. He managed to pull every evilly difficult song out of the jar.

"Come on! This is bullshit!" Brody crumpled the little paper and tossed it into the fire.

"Suck it up." Jasper popped open a new beer and shoved it in Brody's hand.

"You can't even play 'Eruption' on an acoustic guitar," he groaned, forcing a burp out to make room for the entire bottle he was about to choke down. "It's impossible."

"The rules never said anything about having to pick an acoustic song," I teased him. Yeah, that one was my fault. Its intended target was Jasper, but I got my fun either way.

"I should have known it was your chicken scratch handwriting," Brody replied with resignation.

Jasper was getting off light on mostly simple compositions. I managed to hold my own, only twice having to drink for mumbling lyrics that I wasn't totally sure of.

Edward, not surprisingly, was perfectly at ease no matter the song he selected. What was notable, however, was his soft, seductive voice. Speaking, he was enough to bring me to my knees and send chills over every inch of my skin. Singing? Forget about it. I would have jumped him right there, if not for a healthy bit of fear for his life if Jasper had to witness that.

Edward's voice was low, raspy, and simply dripping with sensuality. The way his long, dexterous fingers effortlessly plucked out each song made me equal parts envious of the guitar and his talent. In every way, Edward was stunning.

I listened with unabashed enjoyment while Jasper strummed, singing one of my favorite Bob Dylan tunes. Watching him reminded me of our times in his room during middle school when he'd patiently coach me through chords, teaching me how to cheat with my thumb over the E string. I'd whine about my fingers aching from pressing so hard on the steel strings and he'd lecture me about needing to develop calluses.

I looked down, running my thumb over the indentations of guitar strings on the fingertips of my left hand. In so many ways, Jasper had raised me to be tougher, stronger, and more persistent. I was a mousy kid when we were young. Other than with Jasper, and later when Emmett joined our little crew, I was quiet and shy. I was a scrawny, awkward girl that preferred throwing a football with the boys to gossiping with the other girls on the playground. That led to teasing until we got to high school and the dynamic of hormones kicked in.

My initial interest in learning to play guitar came from my admiration of my best friend. He was so confident, even as a kid, that I nearly idolized him. In a silly way, I wanted to be just like him. There was a very unfortunate instance of trying to bleach my hair blonde so we would look like brother and sister. Yeah, that did not work out well.

Jasper had looked so proud the first time I played all the way through a song without stopping or buzzing a note. He taught me to tune by ear and change strings. He forced me to learn to strum without a pick, which was a painful and tedious lesson, but one I was glad for later on. He took me to our first concert, our first school dance, and held my hair back the first time I drank too much. He got into his first fight because a boy shoved me and knocked my books out of my hands in the hallway.

We knew everything about each other since the age that we were old enough to talk. I knew every scar on his body and how he got it. I knew that he cried like little girl during _E.T_., and he knew that I had a habit at laughing inappropriately during sad movies.

Jasper was shoving his guitar in my lap before I realized he'd finished the song. I blinked back the moisture pooling in my eyes, smiling at my brother with a dopey grin.

"What's the look for?" Jasper took an unnecessary pull from his beer, grinning easily back. It was good to see him relaxed and in good spirits. Playing usually brought that out of him, though it had been a long time since any of us seemed to have the time to breathe. He was surely missing Alice, but we were doing our best to keep his mind off of that.

"Nothing," I shook my head and sat up with the guitar under my arm. "You're awesome is all."

"Stop stalling, Swan." Brody flicked a bottle cap at me, which Edward deftly caught before it hit me in the face. The glare he shot to the culprit on the opposite side of our circle could have frozen the blazing bonfire.

"Pick one for me." I nudged the jar holding the little pieces of paper at Edward with my foot, drawing his attention away from Brody. That was just our way, picking on each other and generally fooling around. I liked Brody because he never treated me like a fragile girl or a piece of ass. I was just one of the guys to him, which included occasionally dodging flying objects.

Edward complied, twisting his hand in the jar and pulling out a slip. He held it out for me to read, and I knew at once whose handwriting it was. I looked back at Jasper, who winked at me and sat back to enjoy the show. He had a soft spot for hearing me play certain songs; this was one them. Lucky for the boys that I pulled the intended lot, though it would have been amusing to listen to Edward sing Ani DiFranco.

I sat up and put my feet flat on the ground, assuming a comfortable posture with Jasper's old guitar under my arm. The back was scuffed and scratched from resting against his belt buckle for more than ten years. The front wasn't faring much better. I could almost recall each nick and scratch on the pick guard and how it had been lovingly applied over the years. The wood of the neck was soft, weathered, and felt warmly familiar in my hand. The heat from Jasper's grip was still tangible there.

"Yeah," I glanced around the fire, suddenly a little nervous. It was an emotional song, and I tended to get a little solemn when I played it. "I pulled 'Thirty-two Flavors,' so here goes." I took a swig of my beer just to wet my mouth. I wouldn't do Ani justice; that woman had killer hands, but I inhaled a deep breath and closed my eyes as my right hand strummed the first chord.

"Squint your eyes and look closer,

I'm not between you and your ambition.

I am a poster girl with no poster.

I am thirty-two flavors and then some.

And I'm beyond your peripheral vision,

so you might want to turn your head.

'Cause someday you're going to get hungry

and eat most of the words you just said.

Both my parents taught me about good will,

and I have done well by their names.

Just the kindness I've lavished on strangers

is more than I can explain.

Still there's many who've turned out their porch lights

just so I would think they were not home,

and hid in the dark of their windows

til I'd passed and left them alone.

And God help you if you are an ugly girl,

course too pretty is also your doom.

'Cause everyone harbors a secret hatred

for the prettiest girl in the room.

And God help you if you are a phoenix

and you dare to rise up from the ash.

A thousand eyes will smolder with jealousy

while you are just flying back.

And I'll never try to give my life meaning

by demeaning you.

And I would like to state for the record,

I did everything that I could do.

I'm not saying that I'm a saint,

I just don't want to live that way.

No, I will never be a saint,

but I will always say…

Squint your eyes and look closer,

I'm not between you and your ambition.

I am a poster girl with no poster.

I am thirty-two flavors and then some.

And I'm beyond your peripheral vision,

so you might want to turn your head.

'Cause someday you might find you are starving

and eating all of the words you said."

I was in my own little trance as I strummed out the last few bars after the chorus. I may not have been playing the tune exactly as written, but I knew the melody well enough to improvise a little until I brought the song to a natural conclusion. As I lifted my eyes from the ground, Jasper's smile caught me first.

"Still one of my favorites," he commented as I passed his guitar back to him.

"Yeah, well…" I took another drink of beer, noticing the three empty ones at my feet. "You're a sap."

Jasper chuckled softly, shaking his head. He knew what I meant, but liked to see me get nostalgic. "I taught you everything you know," he replied smugly, stretching his legs out and wrapping both arms behind his head. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Well past midnight, we put out the fire and gathered up the remains of our little gathering, tossing empty bottles in the trash and collecting stray bottle caps. Edward and Caleb casually chatted about all things single malt while Emmett and Jasper took care of the trash. Brody approached me in the kitchen where I washed up our plates from dinner.

"It was really great seeing you guys again," I smiled sincerely as he took a plate from my hands to slide it into the dishwasher. "Too bad Reese never showed." Not that it was entirely out of character for him.

"Yeah." He tried for a smile, but it faltered quickly. "I uh…I didn't actually invite him."

"Why not?" I wiped my hands on a dishrag and leaned against the counter.

Brody stuck his hands in the front pockets of his hoodie, resting back on his heels and not making eye contact with me. "He's umm…things have been kinda going downhill for a while with the band. We kicked him out, actually."

"Wow." Reese was totally unreliable, which wasn't a great attribute in a band where others were depending on you. Still, those guys had been together since high school. I never thought there'd be a last straw for them. "What happened?"

Brody sighed, leaning with one his against the refrigerator. His eyes met mine hesitantly, a crease forming between over his brow. "He's started hanging out with Paul and Jared. One night he missed practice, I think it was maybe just after we saw you around Halloween, and then we found him at this party with their group."

My fingers tightened around the rag in my hand at the mention of those very unfriendly names. I had no words for the betrayal I felt.

_I should be used to it by now._

"Good riddance," I muttered under my breath. I wouldn't mourn for another supposed comrade that had bitten the dust and crossed the dark side. Reese had apparently chosen his side. He was dead to me for all the shit I cared. At least Brody had shown more loyalty and just good common sense. Paul was a grade-A asshole, even without our history.

"I don't know for sure, but I think he got mixed up in drugs or something." Brody looked away, glancing behind him and presumably making sure we were alone. "He just didn't seem right the last time I saw him. Actually, he looked like shit. He's skinny and his face is all sickly looking. Whatever it is, it fucked him up."

"I'm sorry," I offered honestly. Reese had been his best friend since we were all kids. Even if he had turned his back on Brody, the guy still had a right to miss his friend. "I'm just glad he didn't drag you down with him."

"Nah, I'm not that stupid." We shared reluctant smiles and I crossed to him to offer a hug.

"It really was good to hang out. Don't be a stranger, okay?" He released me, nodding to my demand. "Good." I took a deep breath, composing myself and letting Brody do the same. "You should probably go rescue your drummer before he runs off into the night with his new boyfriend." At least that pulled a little chuckle from Brody's sad lips. I glanced across the room to see Edward come around the corner toward the kitchen.

...

"I like your friends," Edward commented as I slipped one of his Harvard T-shirts over my head. He caught me in his arms the moment my head poked out of the collar, lacing his arms around my back to hold me against his half-naked body.

"Yeah, they're good people." I draped my arms over his shoulders to clasp behind his neck, trying and failing not to look as preoccupied as I felt with thoughts of the missing member of the gang.

"But...?" He brought one hand up to push my hair over my shoulder, appraising my face.

"Reese." My fingers played with the slightly damp hair at the nape of his neck, inhaling the fresh scent of Edward's skin after a shower. "They kicked him out of band. Brody says he started running around with Paul and maybe got into drugs or something. It's just sad is all."

"What is Paul in to?"

I shrugged, not understanding why that was important. Really, what difference did it make? "No idea. I didn't know he was. Not that it would surprise me. He was always getting into trouble when we were in high school. My dad arrested him on more than a few occasions, usually for little stuff. He didn't even go to college."

"And what does he do now?"

"His oldest cousin runs an auto shop, most of those guys work there." I released him, settling myself back on my flat feet. "Can we not talk about him?"

"Of course, love." Edward kissed my forehead and took my hand. "I have something for you." His eyes were alight with expectation.

Crap. I hadn't even considered getting Edward anything for Christmas. I was so wrapped up in my own bullshit that the thought never occurred to me. Like everything else between us recently, I figured avoidance was the better course of action. Failing hard.

My expression fell. Nervously, my fingers tugged at the hem of the T-shirt I wore. "I didn't get you anything. I should have thought..." I huffed out an irritated breath, kicking myself for being so thoughtless. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Edward lifted my chin to meet his eyes, smiling softly. "You're all I want. Really, what else could I possibly need?"

"See..." I bit my lips and looked away. He was so much better at this than me. "Now I almost feel worse."

"Bella, I didn't spend a dime." Edward stroked the back of his hand across my cheek and down the side of my neck. I reluctantly looked back to him, a little relieved. "It isn't for the occasion, just something I want to...give you." He took my hand, leading me out of his bedroom and across the penthouse to his music room.

Edward urged me to sit next to him on his piano bench as he settled in and assumed a musician's posture. "I don't understand," I told him as I looked at the side of his lovely face. "What is this?"

"Something no one else has," he replied softly. "I wrote this for you, angel."

The melody that poured from Edward's skilled hands began gently, hauntingly, as his fingers meandered over the keys. The tune was sad, in a way, feeling like longing as loss, but built in intensity to express something that felt like struggle. I watched, fascinated, as Edward's entire demeanor shifted. I saw so much quiet emotion play out in the concentration on Edward's face, his eyes closed. It was as though he were no longer in the room sitting next to me, but transported somewhere inside him where the melody played out as visible images behind his eyes.

As the song concluded, rising toward a ringing note that hung and resonated through the room, I sucked in a shaky breath and felt the tears slide down my face. Edward's fingers hovered over the keys in silence for a moment before I covered one with my own. He glanced up at me, and it was clear in his eyes that he was nervously awaiting my reaction. Nothing I could give him would be enough, but I settled for the only thing he ever asked me for.

I pulled his face to mine, touching my lips to his tenderly. Edward exhaled, sliding his hands up my sides to pull me onto his lap. I kissed him in short, soft pecks over his bottom lip, the top, the corner of his mouth, his chin, and tracing the line of his jaw toward his ear. Edward didn't move, only breathing more forcefully while he allowed me to travel across his skin.

"That was beautiful, Edward." I whispered against his ear. "I loved it. Thank you." He cradled my body against him, running his fingers up and down my ribs.

"It is meant to be a lullaby," he told me as I pulled back to look at him. Edward took on an odd expression, looking somewhat bashful, actually. "I sometimes watch you sleep," he admitted. "This is what plays in my head while I do."

"You watch me sleep?" I held back a laugh, because it didn't seem appropriate, but I couldn't help the smirk that tugged my lips. "That's a little weird."

"I find it...fascinating." He kissed my nose, shifting my weight until I was straddling him. "And enlightening."

"I don't even want to know." I buried my face in his shoulder to hide blush that I felt heating my face. Apparently I was quite expressive in my sleep. The fact that neither Jasper nor Emmett had ever mentioned that fact was...frightening. I could only cringe at what they may have heard over the years.

"I've never written a song for anyone else, love. I haven't composed at all in a very long time. I just want you to know that this is yours. You gave this back to me."

My throat clenched as I stared into Edward's sincere eyes. I couldn't possibly take credit for something I was hardly conscious of doing, but to make him happy, I'd let him apply the gratitude to me. He had been listening, and he was trying. Now, it was time that I started doing the same.

"Take me to bed, baby."

* * *

**End Notes:** Hey! Guess what? The fight is in the next chapter. Really. Not even kidding. It is totally happening for real. Yay!


	35. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

You're going to hate me for this. I know that. I've accepted it. I am at peace with it. I think the length of this update speaks to my sincere attempt to make you happy. I did make the attempt. There was just so much that wanted to be said.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

I got up early the next morning, despite my general rule that there wasn't a task important enough that couldn't wait for the sun to fully rise. However, I wanted to at make a small gesture for Edward. My intention was to cook him breakfast, but as I scanned the contents of his refrigerator, I realized we'd been entirely too focused on everything but keeping the kitchen stocked.

It was Christmas morning, and still very early, so a quick trip to the grocery store was well out of the question. Disappointed, I popped my head in the bedroom to see Edward looked soundly asleep. He'd been pushing himself hard in the last several days. He certainly deserved to rest a while.

I padded around the kitchen a bit longer, trying to figure a way out of my predicament, when a thought hit me. There was a hotel just down the block. If my luck held out, the little pastry shop in the lobby might still be there. It opened early and was a popular spot for loading up on baked goods before heading out on early fishing trips and dive excursions. His meal would not be homemade, but it was better than nothing and faster than pillaging the boys' kitchen for whatever may be available there.

I dressed hurriedly and as quietly as possible and then scribbled out a note for Edward just in case he did wake up before I returned. As I exited the elevator to the lobby of the building, the desk attendant smiled politely. I thanked the security guard at his post near the front doors as he held one open for me. Outside, it was just starting to lighten with the first rays of light poking around the buildings from the east.

The street was quiet, naturally, as I passed the occasional runner and people walking their dogs. My town was peaceful at this hour—one I rarely acknowledged.

There was more activity inside the lobby of the hotel, with people dotting the little dining room for breakfast, others huddled around the reception desk, and a few people in line at the bakery that was thankfully open and stocked a delicious array of pastries that smelled wonderful.

While the others placed their orders and gathered their little boxes of confections, I scanned the glass case. Jasper would not be happy about this, so naturally I was all the more pleased with my decision. The woman behind the counter greeted me and filled two bakery boxes with an assortment that included croissants, muffins, as well as two cups of fresh yogurt and berries. There, that counted as healthy.

I pushed my way past the lobby doors with my back against the glass and my hands full. As I spun around, I smacked into something hard that nearly sent me plummeting to the floor with Edward's breakfast. Instead, the solid thing grew arms and held me upright until my feet steadied.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where—" My apology was cut off when I glanced up to see dark skin and a beast of a man looking down at me with black eyes and an expressionless face. "Hey. I know you."

New Guy released my forearms and stepped aside to clear my path toward the sidewalk. "You're up early, Miss Swan." It was a flat statement void of any pleasantries of polite inflection.

"You don't have to call me that," I said with a frown. Yeah, so I worked at the gym, but that didn't make me official or anything. "Just Bella."

"I'd rather not," he replied just as flatly.

"Okay…" I glanced back toward the doors, feeling awkward with this interaction. "Well…see you around, I guess."

"Merry Christmas." New Guy nodded, backing away another step.

"Uh, yeah. You too." I puzzled over his strange demeanor for another second before realizing that I had nothing left to say and no reason to still be standing there. I turned back toward Edward's condo and proceeded with a strange feeling tugging at me.

I didn't even know the guy's name. Come to think of it, I hadn't been given his membership dues to process. I hadn't seen his membership forms or any of the other miscellaneous items that Emmett had taught me should accompany a new sign-up at the gym.

A woman with two Dalmatians dragging her down the sidewalk forced me off the curb suddenly, and I glanced back when she hollered out her apology and tried in vain to admonish the huge dogs still barreling onward. Out of the corner of my eye, just as I turned around, I caught sight of New Guy a few yards behind me. My gaze lingered on him curiously before returning to the path ahead.

I sped my pace, quickly passing the entrances to two more hotels and the condo building adjacent to Edward's. Of their own accord, my eyes glanced over my shoulder to see him still following me, and gaining ground. Giving into instinct, I darted inside the lobby of Edward's building and pressed myself against the wall, out of sight of the glass doors, to see if he would pass.

"Something wrong?" My attention snapped to the security guard on the opposite side of the lobby. Right, I probably looked a little nuts.

"No…I just…." I peered out the glass, not catching a glimpse of New Guy or anyone else. "Big dogs," I answered lamely. I guess I looked flustered enough to make the lie convincing because the guard just smiled and nodded. With one last look over my shoulder, I went toward the elevator and entered the car.

I had to fumble with the boxes a bit to yank my set of keys out of my pocket to insert into the panel, but managed to send the car on its way without splattering breakfast all over the floor. With a deep breath, I tried to calm my nerves.

_That was just stupid, right?_

_I'm totally overreacting._

_He was just going the same direction. What's wrong with that? _

_It's a small town._

_Not everyone is out to get you, Bella. Try and stow the paranoia._

_How many stalkers get up before 6:00 A.M.? There has to be a union code about that. Thou shalt not kidnap before regular business hours._

The ding of the bell alerting me to my floor drew my mind out of rationalizing and I grabbed the little key from the panel. I closed the door to Edward's apartment quietly, but my gesture was meaningless as I saw him come around the corner from his office with his phone in his hand. He didn't look too thrilled.

"Morning," I offered cautiously. I held back the "good" purposefully. That remained to be seen. "I've got breakfast." 

Edward took the boxes from my hands and walked silently to the kitchen to place them on the counter. I followed, though warily. Not exactly how I envisioned this going.

"I thought I'd get back before you woke up." I moved around Edward to pull two plates from the cabinet and set them aside, not making the mistake to look him in the eyes. "I left you a note. I wanted—"

Edward placed his hand over mine where I reached for the door of the refrigerator. My body froze, tensing for what felt like trouble. "You shouldn't go out alone," he told me with a quiet, low voice. I knew that tone, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

I sighed, turning and resting back against the fridge. "It was just down the street to the bake shop in the hotel. No biggie. I'm a big girl, Edward."

His eyes narrowed, and I could nearly read the argument behind them. Maybe a bit of his skill was rubbing off on me. We stared at each other for a moment before he reached down and shoved his hand into my back pocket. I slid out of grasp, but not before he got what he was after.

"I'm not overly excited about this, either." Edward held my pocketknife up as if he'd just found a bag of weed on me. He could be just as bad as Jasper. Worse. I snatched it back from him, defiantly putting in back in its rightful place where it had been—and would continue to live—since getting out of the hospital.

"That's not really up to you." I pushed past him, roughly arranging our breakfast on the counter and feeling a lot less inclined to be making a kind gesture for my stand-in chaperone.

"And if I said it was?"

"How do you figure that?"

I worked to keep my attitude to a manageable level. I continued along with plating the pastries and pulling flatware out of the drawers.

Today was not the day to start a fight.

Well, he started it.

Today was not the day to participate in a fight.

"Protecting you is my responsibility. You only make that more difficult when you won't adhere to the simplest instructions." Edward's jaw was tight, his lips a hard line as he regarded me with unwavering intensity. "That," he pointed toward my pocket, "is a good way to get you killed."

"Are we really back to this?" I shook my head in disbelief, rolling my eyes because for all that we'd been through, Edward and I hadn't moved an inch past our first fight. "Remember what I told you the last time you saw this knife? I think those words should carry a lot more meaning for you now."

It all began with fear. Then it was concern and maybe a bit of pity. We locked eyes over the point of a knife—this knife—and then it was comfort and heat and electricity, quickly followed by nervous curiosity and uncertainty that gave way to tactless humor and wicked invitations. I liked all of it. Every uneasy, unnerving second of it drew me toward him.

And then it was accusations and presumptions of weakness that nearly cured me of my interest. Nearly. Finally, a second threat was issued and answered with just one look. And for all that, we never did get past the point of that knife. We'd been as thoroughly and passionately inside each other as any two people could, but still the edge of a blade slid between us.

Edward advanced on me, the muscles in his neck taut and the grinding of his teeth nearly audible. If I were in a cage with him—or a back alley for that matter—I certainly wouldn't want to be met with those fiercely piercing eyes.

"I'm not negotiating, Bella. You're going to accept this." The finality in his statement was shocking in its certainty. Every solid, powerful inch of him believed those words would be the end of it. He pressed me back against the counter, his knee coming up to spread my legs apart while his hands grabbed on to my hips to pin me.

Before my smartass retort could pass my lips, Edward devoured my mouth. I clawed at his chest, pushing him away while pulling him closer in a tumultuous struggle between my mind and my body. I knew what he was doing; his tactic was obvious. And as I opened to let his tongue invade me, I lost the last hold on my will.

Edward's body—his heat and masculine sensuality mixed with the intoxicating scent that always melted my resolve to argue—consumed me so fully that it was a losing battle to refuse him. _My_ body, however at odds with my brain, was his to command as he saw fit. I moaned into his mouth as he slid his hands under my shirt and blazed a trail of fire and electricity across every inch of bare skin from my hips to my breasts. My fingers tangled in his hair and tugged hard, eliciting a rough groan from deep in his chest.

Clasping me tightly around my ribs, Edward lifted me up to sit on the counter, positioning him between my legs. I crossed my ankles behind him, caging him to me. We franticly ripped at the fabric that separated us, releasing lips and hands just long enough to throw our shirts haphazardly to the floor. I vaguely heard the plate clatter in the sink, but the greater part of my attention was absorbed by Edward's tongue traveling the side of my neck. Inviting him in, I titled my head to the to give him greater access.

Edward's soft, sumptuous lips kissed and sucked a path from my jaw to my shoulder, his teeth dragging and nipping against the bare flesh that burned for him. My hands gripped his solid biceps, and he reached back to quickly unhook and discard my bra. My chest heaved with my rushed breaths, my gaze riveted to Edward as he moved lower to kiss over the swell of each breast and run the tip of his nose up and down my sternum. His hands came up to cup each mound of needy flesh while softly running his thumbs over the peaks that hardened at his touch.

Edward's lusty gaze hovered over my chest for a moment before pulled back and abruptly scooped me off the counter. "Not here," he growled. I latched onto his shoulders and Edward stalked out of the kitchen, holding me in his capable arms with my legs gripping his hips. At the door to the music room, he pushed forward, letting the wood smack with a muffled noise as the barrier hit the curtain on the wall behind it.

He slapped the cover down over the piano keys and sat me on top of the lid of the instrument. Immediately, Edward's lips latched on to one nipple as his hand caressed the other. I arched my back, pressing myself against his hand and mouth, and whimpered as he bit down lightly to imbed his teeth in the sensitive pebble. With my head tossed back and my legs constricting around Edward, he lavished my breasts with sultry attention, exchanging his lips from one nipple to the other. I had to release his arms, just barely catching myself with my hands flat on the piano before I fell backward all together.

As Edward started to maneuver lower, licking a path down to my stomach, a startling noise made me jump back with a gasp. He groaned, and I looked up to see him pull his phone out of his pocket to silence it and lay it on the bench without noticing the caller. He immediately resumed the delicious intention of his mouth to suck and nip the soft skin just above the top of my jeans, his fingers making quick work of unbuttoning them. I kicked off my flip-flops and let them drop to the floor.

"Lift," he ordered as he placed my feet flat on the cover of the keys to provide me with leverage. I complied, raising my hips to let him slide my jeans from my legs, taking my underwear with them until I was naked and leaning back on top of his black, sleek, very-sexy-all-of-the-sudden piano.

"Perfect," Edward praised as he swept his eyes over my flushed and waiting form. He slid his hands slowly, painstakingly, from my ankles, up the back of my calves, and then the insides of both thighs, his thumbs just brushing against my sex. "Better than fantasy."

His phone buzzed on the bench, causing Edward to growl and glare behind him at the offending device.

"Maybe it's important," I said, despite myself.

"Even sixteen hundred miles away," he said with an exasperated huff, "she has terrible timing."

"Who?" I sat up to glare over his shoulder, but the screen had gone black.

"The other most important woman in my life," he scowled toward the phone, "and by far the most irritating."

"Oh." I shook my head and smiled, hoping that covered the relief in my voice. I didn't want Edward to notice that my mind had automatically skipped to the worst-case scenario. Step One: Don't go there. "You should answer it."

"Not a chance." Edward attacked my mouth again, tightly pressing one hand to the small of my back with the other tangled in my hair to hold me to him.

"Its her birthday," I argued. I mumbled against his lips because he was fighting my attempt to pull away. "She wants to hear from her brother."

"It'll be her birthday after I realize my fantasy."

"Hey." I reached down and cupped him through his pajama pants. That quickly got his attention, and he groaned and thrust his hips against my hand. "Call your sister and you'll get your present."

Edward narrowed his penetrating green eyes to stare me down, apparently trying to determine how sincere my promise. "You said you didn't get my anything."

I smirked, pleased with myself and enjoying the idea that Edward had a weakness for curiosity. "I didn't _get_ you anything, but I can _give_ you something." I arched an eyebrow and purposefully bit my lip while squeezing his erection a little harder. The rough breath that blew past his lips was quite satisfying in its desperation.

"You're a wicked temptress, love." He sunk down to the bench, glaring at me with equal parts frustration and lust. "And you really don't play fair."

"I never said anything about fair," I shrugged with a huge grin.

Never taking his bereft eyes from mine, Edward picked up his phone and quickly selected Alice from his recent calls. His phone barely reached his ear before he pulled it back again. A noise that was unmistakably Alice filled the space between us.

"Did you set an alarm to ruin my morning, or did you have a vision that this would be the absolute worst time to call?" Edward scowled, presumably both at me laid naked before him and the interruption that Alice represented. It was wasted effort. The smallest smile broke through his grimace, revealing that, as much as he may have liked to deny it, he adored his sister…even if it kept him from taking a naked woman on his piano.

Edward rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to respond to whatever her reply, but he shut it just as quickly when it appeared she wasn't interested in letting him speak further.

"Yes," he responded curtly after several seconds of silence. That got my attention. I hopped down from the piano and reached for my clothes, but Edward stuck his arm out and grabbed me around my waist. I gave him a questioning look, to which he pulled me closer until I was standing between his legs. "I feel it is." Again, his tone was hard.

"I will," he replied to Alice's prompt. "I have." I kept my eyes locked with his as he slid his free hand up and down my abdomen in slow, deliberate exploration. "You're very welcome."

The scene was making me slightly uncomfortable. Here I was, naked, while he was still half dressed and on the phone with his sister. Surely there had to be a rule against such things. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, not certain where to look, what to do with my hands, or how to breathe properly.

"Yes, in fact." He lips twisted with a suppressed smile. "Correct again," he nodded and breathed out a short laugh, his eyes growing increasingly mischievous. Edward leaned forward, keeping his eyes on mine as he pressed a gentle kiss to my stomach. My chest expanded on a labored breath.

Just the smallest, lightest touch from him caused palpitations and a tingling neediness. Like this piano, or the enviable guitar back in its position in the corner of the room, Edward played me with expert precision. He knew my body better than I did. It frequently betrayed my better judgment or outright instructions, but Edward could pull from me any note he desired.

Edward brought me closer, humming a reply to Alice as he nuzzled against my bare skin. Of their own accord, my fingers wove their way into his hair, scratching lightly across his scalp. Edward dropped the hand holding the phone to his side as he purred with his face pressed to my stomach. I tugged his hair, cutting my eyes to his phone to indicate he wasn't done there.

"Alice," Edward spoke again, "I love you. I miss you. And I don't want to be on the phone anymore." He paused, looking completely disinterested in her reply. "Because I've got something in front of me that needs my undivided attention." His hand slid down to squeeze me ass, and I slapped my hand over my mouth to cover the surprised noise that went with it. "Happy Birthday, Alice. I'm putting the phone down."

He set it on the bench next to him and pressed the speaker button. "You're on speaker," he told her in a darkly warning tone. "I suggest you hang up unless you want to be scarred for life."

"Get your hands off her! You're so gross, Edward." Alice's disgusted shriek made me laugh. "Bella!" She called my name in a chiding tone. "Don't encourage him."

"I can't help it." Edward smiled victoriously, running his tongue between my breasts with a louder than necessary hum of appreciation. "He's very persuasive."

"You're both impossible," she huffed. "Fine. Call me when you have your clothes on. Carlisle and Esme send their love. I miss you both."

"Happy Birthday," I called to her.

"Whatever," she giggled. "I've got to call Jazz anyway. He likes phone sex in the morning."

"Eww!" I covered my ears, shutting my eyes tight against the images trying to force their way into my mind. "Hang up! Hang up!" I felt Edward move and then heard his phone fall to the floor.

"If I didn't love that girl…" Edward buried his face against my chest, shuddering in what was likely the same awful, crawling feeling that ran through me. "How many teeth can I knock out of his head before you dump my ass?"

"Him? Your troublemaker sister is the one corrupting my saintly best friend." I cocked my head to the side, putting on an offended expression. "Seriously, Edward. She's a bad influence on him."

Edward rolled his eyes. "And what am I?" He slid one hand between my thighs, urging me to widen my stance, and ran his fingers back and forth along my sex. I clenched reflexively, squeezing his hand.

"Incorrigible," I replied flippantly. He smiled, licking his lips. That movement garnered my full attention, and like a puppet forced to mimic his actions, I licked mine as well. "And insatiable." He hummed his agreement, letting one of his fingers trace my opening gently. A shiver ran from his touch straight to my toes and back up my spine. I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his face to mine and dragging my teeth down the corner of his jaw. "And overdressed."

"Do something about it," he quipped smugly.

"Get up," I ordered.

His eyes turned predatory as he rose from the bench and placed his hands on my hips to push me back against the piano. I let my greedy gaze wander down the sculpted places of his chest and abs, soaking in the impossible perfection that was Edward. My fingers began at his shoulders, trailing down the warm expanse of his exposed skin, making two passes up and down the V-shaped muscle that I adored so much.

As I dipped my fingers into the waistband of his cotton pants, Edward's breath stopped in anticipation, but I wasn't nearly done with him. I fisted my hands to yank him forward until we were flush against each other. He groaned when his erection pressed against my stomach. Looking up at him from under my lashes, I kissed innocently from one pectoral to the other and back again. Edward's hands started running soothing, lazy circles on my back, and sliding lower with every pass.

My lips journeyed a descending path, licking toward his hips, and tasting him. Edward's skin was smooth, warm, and smelled so divine that I would never be hungry again if only I could feast on him forever. When I reached my favorite part of his body that was suitable to show in public, I dragged my tongue in languid appreciation up both sides of the V.

Then I bit him.

Sharply.

I marked him purposefully and proudly.

Edward hissed, muttering something I didn't comprehend. I slid further down his body until my knees reached the floor and his hands were left to tangle in my hair. Our eyes met, mirroring needy, wanting expressions.

_Merry Christmas to me_.

I unwrapped my present, pulling Edward's pants down to release his hard and heavy cock at eye level. Before I even touched him, Edward's head fell forward and he closed his eyes. I urged him to sit and settled myself between his legs, wrapping my fingers around his girth. Another unintelligible sound pushed past his lips, making me smile at how easily this untamable man could be gentled when I held him in the palm of my hand.

I stroked him slowly from base to tip, swiping my thumb over the head to spread the bead of moisture there. I felt his muscles lock down, his entire body tensing in response to my ministrations. Again, I ran my hand down and back up, this time running my palm over the head and circling back down. My other hand lay on his thigh, absorbing every twitch of hard muscle there.

"Don't hold back, baby." His eyes opened just enough to peer down at me. "I want to hear you," I told him earnestly.

I coveted the sounds he made when I pleasured him. I was greedy for them, and I needed every one. Edward slid his hand to the side of my neck and stroked his thumb along the edge of my jaw. His face was pure passion, desire, and love. Gently, he applied pressure to the back of my neck to coax me forward. I complied and took him into my mouth; sucking on the head of his cock with one strong, wet pull.

"Fuck, Bella." His hand fisted in my hair as I moved back down and repeated the action, still only concentrating on the wide head of his hard shaft. My tongue ran in smooth circles around him. My lips caressed him tenderly. I felt him twitch with an accompanying moan. "You're mouth is too good, love. I'm not going to last."

He urged my mouth down around him and I sucked him deeper. When he hit the back of my throat, Edward didn't pull away this time, only exhaling a sharp gust coupled with a deep, strangled cry. I traced the thick vain with my tongue as I pulled my lips back up around him, flicking my tongue over the tip, and then moving down again to swallow him fully.

Edward held my head between both of his hands, guiding mouth up and down his cock as I sped my pace and hollowed my cheeks to suck him in earnest. One hand cupped him while the other stroked along with my mouth. Every grunt, every hiss, and every longing word that fell from him put another sturdy support under the structure of my confidence.

On my knees, between his legs, with my mouth moving along Edward's hard length, I felt powerful. Even as he lifted his hips to meet me, I felt dominant. He was at my mercy to bring him to climax or deny him the pleasure. I could take all of him or none. I could make him sign away his fortune and cry out in pain. I could drag my teeth and bite. I could be accommodating and sweet or vengeful and evil. I could do and be anything because this man was so utterly falling apart to my will.

_Mine._

_Absolutely. _

_Fucking. _

_Mine._

"Uhh…Bella…" He was quaking and clenching. Edward's breathing became shallow and harsh. "Yes, love. Fuck. So good." I felt him pulse in my mouth and knew he was close. "Don't stop, love. I'm…uhh…shit." He released me and his hands clenched the edge of the bench. Edward's hips rose again as he spurted warm streams against my tongue. I stilled, pulling back to milk the head of his cock for every drop until he let out an exhausted gust of air like he hadn't been breathing through a second of our exchange.

Sucking him clean and swallowing around him, I pulled back entirely. He hauled me from the floor and wrapped me in his arms to bury his face against my chest, kissing me aimlessly and frantically.

"Bella, angel…so amazing…I…amazing."

I giggled, running my fingers through is hair and just holding him to me until he found his vocabulary. After a period of heavy breathing against my bare skin, he calmed and looked up at me. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." His eyes were glassy, wide, and so adorable in their awe.

"That's the orgasm talking," I smiled. "I know blow jobs are awesome and all—"

"No," he shook his head adamantly, "it's you, love. You touch me and I don't even know where I am anymore. I don't remember my own damn name. There's only you."

He hugged me to him again, nuzzling his nose between my breasts with a contented sigh. I cradled his head to me and laid my chin on the top. His warm breath poured out against my skin and seeped inside me to wash my very being in tranquility.

How a man like Edward could even exist boggled my mind. He was such a contradiction. A brilliant, beautiful, tormented, kind, loving, violent, gentle contradiction.

In that room, clinging to each other not out of desperation or worry, but pure bliss and appreciation, something inside me just clicked right into place. That something, unnamable as it was, had been rattling around inside me for months. Not quite fitting into place, until it did. There was a perfectly tailored compartment available, and as Edward shifted the axis of my world, it finally rolled and slipped inside.

I'd climb mountains for this man. I'd cross oceans and leap tall buildings in a single bound. So help me, without an ounce of hesitation, I'd take a bullet for him. I'd kill for him. I would step out into the unknown and rip out that last piece of me to offer it up in exchange for Edward keeping his. Because Edward had given me back so much of what I'd lost, there might just be enough to make most of a whole person when I was done. At the very least, that something he lodged inside me was permanent and inextricable. That would be enough.

And just like that, unbeknownst to the perfectly flawed man in my arms, the decision solidified in my mind.

"Great stand-up tits," he murmured with his lips tickling my flesh. Completely oblivious.

"Edward." I called his name softly. It was all I had to say. He didn't need any further invitation or instruction as he spun me in his arms to bend me over the piano. He rose behind me, banding one arm around my stomach. I let my head fall back to his shoulder, closing my eyes to the lovely sensation of Edward pressed up against my back. He stroked his ready and willing cock through my slick folds and then pushed inside me, filling me, consuming me, and loving me.

…

There was no rest for the weary, and that afternoon Edward was back in the gym. Seated on the bench off to the side of the cage, I watched Edward as he entered his third round of sparring with Garrett. If I didn't know better, I'd think Edward was trying to get his ass kicked. He wasn't keeping his hands up to guard his face and he frequently absorbed body shots and leg kicks without so much as flinching away from them. I'd seen a few videos online of Edward's previous fights; this man didn't look anything like the quick, nearly untouchable fighter I'd come to admire.

He was countering and throwing shots of his own while the two were on their feet, but it certainly looked like he was holding back from going full out. Garrett? Well, I didn't know what full out looked like for him, but this had to be close. Frankly, I was getting a tickle in my head to hop in there and put a stop to it.

Imagining Edward's title fight wasn't scary when I pictured him dominating his opponent and quickly earning a knockout or submission. This, watching him take blow after blow, was horrifying. Yeah, I liked MMA a lot more when I didn't know the competitors or my fighter was handing out the worse end of the beating.

Garrett caught Edward's attempt at a roundhouse, snagging his ankle with his left hand and returning the favor with an uppercut straight to Edward's chin. I flinched and cried out a single syllable before I slapped both hands over my mouth. It was too late. Jasper and Emmett both snapped their attention to me. All I could do was stare with wide eyes at the two men who were oblivious to anything outside the cage and still beating the hell out of each other.

"Hey, he's fine." Emmett sat down next to me and leaned forward on his elbows, keeping his eyes on the fight. "He's losing on purpose. That's the point."

"What?" I sat straight up, glaring at the side of Emmett's face. "What for?"

"To get mad. To get pumped. To harden himself up for the real thing. Whatever the hell it is; that's just what Edward does. He likes it," Emmett shrugged, obviously not understanding it any better than I did.

Then again, I guess I did understand it a little. Well, I understood Edward. He was masochistic, emotionally and physically.

"Does it really…help?" This was not the time to be working out his demons. Edward could do that when there wasn't someone waiting to knock his block off. He needed to be preparing, not self-medicating.

"He hasn't lost yet. So yeah, I guess so."

"He's lost plenty of fights," I muttered under my breath. I recalled our conversation over lunch when he explained his time learning in Brazil and Thailand. Maybe Edward hadn't faced a professional fighter in the States that he couldn't beat, but that didn't mean that there wasn't one out there waiting.

"Watch," Emmett nudged me, coaxing me to put my eyes back on the man I loved being knocked around. "Look at his legs when Garrett pulls back to attack. See? Edward stiffens and plants his feet. He sees it coming, so he tenses his muscles where the impact is going to land and just takes it."

I did watch. Edward tangled Garrett against the cage for a few seconds, but pushed off of him to take the center of the mat. Garrett advanced on him, dancing around while looking for the best angle. He did telegraph a left hook, which Edward ducked under, but the combination to that strike was a leg kick aimed at Edward's knee. He barely watched the fist come at him while he put his weight on his back leg and absorbed the kick to his shin. Edward was fast because he was focused. He saw the move before it happened and prepared for it.

"And there," Emmett nodded as Garrett shot for Edward's legs, "he had the perfect opportunity for a standing guillotine, but he gave it up and pushed off instead. Edward isn't trying to go to the ground because he's much better than Garrett at wrestling and Jiu jitsu. He just wants to strike with him."

"Isn't he just going to be in worse shape when he does fight? I mean, he's already got a cut on his cheek and he's going to be covered in welts. That can't be helping."

"Yeah, he'll be a little banged up." Emmett said that with such nonchalance that I almost had the urge to smack him. Almost. "But most fighters are. He's had worse injuries before a match." Emmett turned and met my eyes sympathetically. "Really, Bells. You don't need to worry for him. Edward can hold his own, and the guy he's facing isn't such hot shit."

I cut my eyes to the cage when a loud grunt echoed through the empty gym. It was just in time to see Edward jump up from the clench to drape both of his legs over Garrett's shoulders and pull his arm through. They both went to the ground, Edward on the bottom, and Garrett tapped after being submitted by a flying triangle.

Edward released Garrett, who held out his other arm to help him up and then slapped him on the back. "You just had to end it your way." Garrett laughed like he wasn't out of breath.

"Yeah," Edward nodded with the crooked grin that could topple empires. "I got sick of letting you hit me in the face." They each took their water bottles from Jasper and wiped the smears of sweat and blood from their faces. "That last one almost hurt a little." Edward smiled wide and arched his eyebrow. Garrett feigned another left hook, which Edward easily dodged.

I remained quiet and out of the way while the men chatted for a while and Jasper relayed notes to Edward. Knowing that this display wasn't specifically foreshadowing the real thing, I managed to relax a bit. However, I would have been more at ease if Edward had put on a better showing. I wasn't the one getting in the cage in front of an audience of thousands, but the nerves were fluttering just the same.

Edward came toward me, rubbing the sweat from his chest, and smiling at me like I hadn't just witnessed him being brutalized. I had to stop thinking about like that. I smacked an insincere smile on my face, and when he paused in front of me, I knew Edward could read my displeasure.

"Want to help me out of these?" He offered out his gloved hands like he was asking me to tie his shoes. He held himself up easily enough, reminding me of the unaffected man that cooked me breakfast the morning after I found him unresponsive against my front door.

"Yeah," I nodded. He was trying to make a gesture to let me feel like I was helping, or participating, or somehow involved. I appreciated the effort, even as I couldn't help but eye Garrett across the room with more than a little malice.

Edward took my hand, wrapping his sweaty arm over my shoulder as he led me back to the locker room. Once I had him sitting on the bench between two rows of lockers, I tugged his gloves off and used the small pair of surgical scissors to cut through the tape underneath. His hands were a little swollen, but no worse than mine after the last time I went at the heavy bag.

His chest was slick with sweat, his cheek swelling and red around the small cut there, but it wasn't awful. Edward's post-fight hair was a new level of messy, though still sexy as hell and begging to be tugged between my fingers. His bottom lip was a bit puffy, and it also begged to be kissed and sucked. Fuck if I didn't still want to pounce him.

"You don't have to go if you're having second thoughts," Edward stated softly. I looked up, considering for a moment that maybe that was for the best, but quickly dismissing the idea.

"No, I want to be there. I can't not be there."

"You're upset." Edward pulled me closer to stand between his legs while he held my waist and ran his thumbs over the sides of my stomach.

"I'm fine," I smiled unconvincingly. Edward stared at me, waiting for an answer that sounded anything like honesty. Finally, I just gave in. It wasn't as though Edward would give it up anytime soon. "That sucked," I huffed.

"I was letting him win, love. I promise you I haven't gotten this far on what you saw back there."

"I know. Emmett explained it. That's kinda fucked up by the way. I just…" I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling his scar as I trailed my hands across his scalp. "It's different watching you than it was with Jasper or Emmett. It was a lot different than watching some random guys on TV."

"You were giving Garrett the evil eye," he smiled. "I could practically feel you gripping that bench to keep from running in there."

"You weren't looking at me, were you? I swear, Edward, you better keep your damn eyes in the cage."

He laughed softly, banding his arms behind my back to pull me closer. "I don't have to see you to know what you're feeling. I know you get off on the _idea_ of me fighting. But in application, you'd go charging in with claws out."

"You're mine," I said with violent conviction. "I don't want anyone breaking my toys."

Edward gave me a bright, highly amused grin and pulled my face down to kiss me. "You're so goddamn adorable when you're angry." I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and kissing him deeper to glide my tongue against his.

"I'm still wearing a cup, love." Oh, he was all giggles and humor. Maybe Jasper needed to check his head.

"I know," chided him. He stood up, putting me back on my feet and backed away with his eyes alight with mischief. Fluidly, he slipped out of his shorts and discarded his athletic cup until he was standing before me in all of his naked glory.

"Come here, Bella." Edward crooked his finger, calling me forward. I shook my head, pressing myself back against the lockers on the opposite side. "Be a good girl and do as your told." Still, he was a smiling fool.

"No way."

"No?"

"Yep."

"Oh, good." Edward took an eternity to stalk the three feet between us and pressed his naked, slick body against mine.

"Yep as is no," I replied. He leaned down to kiss me but I turned my head to the side. He placed his lips against my ear, breathing heavily into my hair. I started to melt into him, but did everything in my power to resist the only thing I wanted.

"Bella…" Edward's voice was rough, soft, and slid inside me like a warm, enticing plea. "I need you," he whispered seductively. "I want to be inside you, love."

"Eww!" I pushed against his chest, putting just a few inches between us.

"Eww?" His expression was incredulous when he brought his eyes back to mine. "I offer to make sweet, passionate love to you, and that's your response?"

"You offered to screw me in the men's locker room with my brothers on the other side of the wall," I clarified sternly. "And Garrett is going to walk in here any minute now."

"Let him," he quipped smugly. "And then I'll have you in Emmett's office, and in the cage, and—"

I smacked his arm, holding back my laugh while biting the inside of my cheek. "You," I pointed a hard finger in his chest, "have a problem."

"I have a big problem," he answered. Edward pushed his growing erection against my stomach. "I'd like to do something about it."

"How about a cold shower?" I was clearly experiencing Edward's testosterone high after going a few rounds, adrenalin still traveling hot and fierce through his veins.

Edward put both of his hands on the locker behind me, trapping my body between the metal and his hard place. "How about something warm and wet?"

"You're…" I ducked under his arm and backed away with my eyes wide. "I don't know what you are. You're completely crazy."

Edward smiled, cupping himself and stroking his cock. My eyes were riveted to the action, which only further amused him. "All your fault," he shrugged. I rolled my eyes, forcefully ripping them away from Edward's devilish attempt to seduce me. He chuckled and shook his head, finally turning toward the showers and disappearing from view.

When I walked back out to the main room, all three of the men watched me with expressions that ranged from curiosity to pride to disapproval. Three guesses where those looks originated.

"You should check his head," I told Jasper as I walked toward the lobby. "He's clearly concussed."

I was flushed, a little dazed, and a lot aroused. My brothers didn't need to see me trying to pull myself together after being under the influence of the most spectacularly naked man to walk the planet. Instead, I grabbed my hoodie from Emmett's office and yanked it over my head before stepping out to the parking lot for some fresh air. Edward's scent was thick on me; so much so that I feared it would be a sure giveaway to what hadn't actually happened back there.

I leaned against the exterior wall and took several deep pulls of the chilly air to calm myself and steady my heart. It wasn't that I didn't like the playful side of Edward. Actually, it was charming…in a juvenile sort of way. I'd take any side of him that was an improvement over the stress of the last couple weeks. Maybe it was just the focus on the fight ahead, but at least for one day, he seemed to be in a generally good mood.

Every day, I saw the evidence of his concern wearing on him. In his entire life, it seemed Edward was never give much time to just settle down and enjoy the present. There was always something stalking him, whether that be the fear of his father, coping with what he had to do, or the anger that he worked so hard to conquer. His life was one fight after another. Now, with James out there somewhere, he could hardly close his eyes.

We could both use a vacation.

Some genius slammed on the breaks just before running a red light at the intersection ahead, and my eyes darted in that direction out of reflex reaction to the squeal of tires. When they did, every muscle locked up. New Guy was leaning against the wall on the other side of the front doors, nearly mimicking my posture exactly, but paying no attention to the careless driver. His stared straight ahead, not acknowledging me at all.

The gym was closed today. No one else was here except to get a session in for Edward.

I stared at him, unable to move, for several seconds without a single twitch or inhale. The backfire of a pickup truck snapped me out of my panicked immobilization, which also earned New Guy's full attention for a split second. He jerked upright, his hand moving to his back, and his eyes scanning until he spotted the cause of the sound.

The noise that sounded like a gunshot.

I swallowed hard and oh-so-very-calmly walked back inside the gym, turning the lock behind me. When I turned to face the hallway, Jasper was the first person my eyes latched onto. He was standing with Emmett in the middle of the main floor, but glanced up to see the fury on my face.

_Well, I saw him first, so he's the big winner._

I marched right up to him with my fists balled at my sides and fire pouring off of me. Standing inches from him, and trying to make myself appear as tall and intimidating as possible, I poked my finger in his chest.

"You knew," I told him with certainty. His face morphed into that impassive mask. He didn't blink or mutter a word in response, which was all I needed.

"You definitely knew," I glared at Emmett. He had a moment pure befuddlement before he looked over my shoulder toward the doors. Awareness dawned across his face, and he sighed, nodding.

"Unfuckingbelievable," I snarled as I tore away from them to the men's locker room.

Edward was still in the shower, just a few places down from Garrett, where both were naked and facing the wall.

"You are so busted," I yelled over the loud noise of the water spraying against hard tile. Both men jumped, turning around to see me. Neither made a move to hide their nether-parts. Edward furrowed his brow at my sudden intrusion, and then glared at Garrett's lack of shame. He smirked, shrugged, winked at me, and then turned back to face the wall and go on about his business.

Edward snagged his towel off the nearby hook and wrapped it around himself, eyeing me with a hard expression. I followed him back to his locker where he pulled him bag out and dried off before slipping on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He closed his eyes, pausing for a breath, and then turned those startlingly fierce things back on me.

"What did you expect?" There wasn't a speck of remorse on his beautiful, infuriating face.

"A heads up? A discussion? A warning? Something."

"You'd have argued." He went back to packing his bag.

"I sure as hell would have."

"You also agreed to let me make these decisions."

"So you hire one stalker to deter another?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, not impressed with my terminology for the secret bodyguard that had been skulking around the gym since we got back from…the bad place. "Among other measures, yes."

"You're really pushing it, Edward." I took a step closer, speaking calmly and quietly. "And I didn't actually agree to any of it."

"You agreed in principle." Edward would never be deterred from a battle of semantics or wills. He'd stare me down and highlight the minor inflections or tiny indicators that suggested my inclinations where my words were sparse just as long as I was content to hole-up in this room and have it out with him.

"And if I rescind? If I tell you, point-blank, that I'm not okay with this?"

"Not an option I'm willing to entertain."

"Wrong answer." I turned away from him with the intention to leave and go throw a fit in private, but he grabbed my arm to halt my escape. "Edward…" My tone was a clear warning that he didn't want to replay either of the times he'd grabbed me that way.

"_Angel_."

I released the coiled tension in my muscles, all the anger sapped from my body with that gently uttered word. I turned to look at him, seeing the desperation and pain. He pulled me closer, but softened his hold on me.

"There isn't any length I won't go to in order to ensure your safety. Even if you left me right here, I'd hire ten more to follow your every step. I'm not apologizing for that."

"Baby," I cupped his face between my hands, sighing in exasperation. "Why didn't you just tell me? Why hide it?"

"I wasn't actually hiding anything." He covered the smirk. I let him keep his lips. "You just didn't notice or ask."

"Edward…"

"Because I know you, love. You'd have been playing a game of keep away. At least if you were oblivious to it you wouldn't have to endure the stress and I didn't have to worry about you trying to slip your shadow."

"You're scared," I surmised aloud.

"I'm terrified, Bella. I can't stand to think about someone hurting you. I've made arrangements. If something happens to me, you'll still—"

"Shut up," I snapped at him. "Don't you dare. You're not going anywhere. No one is taking you away from me. You got that? Not going to happen." I latched my arms around his neck and Edward pulled me off my feet to crush me to him. We clung to one another, both needing that immediate confirmation of our bodies connected and tangible.

"I never leave anything to chance, love. No matter what happens, you'll be taken care of. I promise you." He squeezed me tighter, constricting around me, trying to pull me inside him if only he could be strong enough for both of us.

Edward put forth so much unnecessary effort not to appear vulnerable. I didn't need him to pretend or keep it together in order to offer me peace of mind. If anything, I wanted to be there for him and let him find comfort in expressing his concerns with me.

If only I ever led by example.

But I didn't.

I never had.

We both hardened in the face of any challenge. We both stiffened and refused to yield. We both, stubborn as we were, defied adversity to take it on the chin and give it right back. Because if we had nothing left, it had all been stripped from us, we would at least still try to look strong. Brave.

"I trust you," I whispered against his shoulder. "With my life, Edward. I always have." I said it because it felt like the only thing that made any sense or would touch him in any significant way. From the start, it had been his greatest desire and most adamant goal. All he ever asked for was me and to trust him.

"I love you, Bella. I can't live without you. You have to let me do this, because I will whether I have your agreement or not." He set me back on my feet and clutched my face between both of his shaking hands. "Tell me you understand."

"I understand."

We lingered in each other's eyes for a long moment, saying everything between us that words were too insufficient to say. Love. Need. Trust. Acceptance. Loyalty. Comfort. All of it.

…

Edward and I emerged from the locker room. Apparently Garrett had silently gone about his way while offering us some privacy. I'd regrettably have that image burned into my brain for the foreseeable future. Edward likely wasn't any more excited about that notion than I was.

In the hallway to the lobby, Emmett and Jasper were standing with New Guy. The jig was up, so at least he didn't have to stand outside and freeze his ass off anymore. Emm's eyes scanned me, trying to determine if I'd worked all the fight out of my system. I smiled briefly and reassuringly to ease his concern. Jasper, on the other hand, was still putting on his serious face.

"You're off the hook," I told him with an edge of defiance. "So…" I glanced up to New Guy. He still held that flat expression, but looked me directly in the eyes. "We might as well get acquainted, right?" He didn't respond, just held my gaze silently. I looked at Edward, "is he allowed to talk?"

Emmett snorted at my sarcastic question. Now that I was in on it, he'd have entirely too much fun with this. Maybe that could be our new game.

"If he feels so inclined," Edward answered.

"Then I'm offended, New Guy." _Yes, that is your name until you give me something else to call you. _I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye, speaking to him while I narrowed my gaze at my enormous bodyguard. "Can you make him call me Bella? This Miss Swan crap isn't going to fly with me."

Nothing. Not a blink or a tiny twitch.

_Hmm…_

"He's the one with the gun, love." Edward slid his arm around my hip and squeezed like he was pulling on the reins. _Please, unless you're going to bite me in front of Jasper, that isn't going to work._ "Maybe you should be a bit more polite."

"To be clear," I glanced back up to Edward and then back at New Guy, "he isn't. Jasper's got a Sig in his gym bag. Emmett has a Glock under the desk, and…" I lowered my voice and spoke to Edward again. "You likely have a loaded nine-millimeter in a drawer in your office at home."

Apparently I had managed to surprise Edward because he searched the faces of my brothers for confirmation.

"Charlie was a cop," Jasper stated succinctly. "She's a better shot than I am."

I appraised New Guy for another moment, taking in his silence, dark eyes, and imposing stature. Well, at least he was visually off-putting. Anyone James sent after us would pause to question if they were truly that committed to the deed. If my bodyguard were half as dangerous as he looked, anyone would have to have a death wish to challenge him.

"I hope you like baked ziti, because that's what's for dinner."

Except for Edward.

Poor guy.

I slipped out of Edward's arm and sauntered out to the parking lot.

…

New Guy and I were locked in a vicious battle. Except to thank me for dinner, which judging by the way he and Emmett glared over the last spoonful in the baking dish I'd say he'd enjoyed, my silent guard dog refused to speak to me. Edward was the only reason he agreed to come inside and have dinner with us at all. As I found out, he'd been staying at one of the B&Bs next door this whole time. As soon as I cleared his plate, he stood and walked back outside the house.

During dinner I peppered him with sincere questions, sarcastic questions, rhetorical questions, rude questions, and questions so crude that Emmett actually blushed and choked on his breadstick. Nothing. The guy wouldn't bat a lash or even clear his throat. He just stared me directly in the eyes with an implacable mask.

Since the day after our trip for the charity event, New Guy hadn't been more than one hundred feet from me at any moment, whether that meant spending all day at the gym or standing outside our house or waiting outside Edward's condo building.

Alice was getting the same treatment in Boston.

I was determined to break him. I just couldn't stomach the idea of someone being paid to defend me, maybe take a bullet for me, when I didn't know a thing about him.

…

Two days before Edward's fight our traveling party boarded a chartered flight from Key West to Atlantic City. Jasper didn't put up a stink about it. He loved planes, but detested commercial airliners. My first time in a plane was with Jasper and Peter, his father, when they took me up in his tiny Cessna for my eighth birthday.

For Edward, especially on this journey, commercial travel was strictly out of the question. You can't carry an H&K Mark 23 on a 757. So far, that was the only information I was able to coax out of New Guy; the type of gun he carried.

Not the only information. The gun itself was enough of a clue to allow me some insight into the obnoxiously silent man. He was ex-military. In fact, he was former Special Forces. Delta Force or SEALs, of that I was certain. I could have asked Edward for his vitals, but I needed to hear it from New Guy. I didn't want to think of him as a dispensable employee, but as a person with a life and a past and a future he was looking forward to.

Jasper was a Navy brat, hence his origins in Key West. His father spent much of Jasper's youth stationed at Key West Naval Air Station as a naval aviator. In high school, his father was transferred to NAS Oceana, but his mother stayed behind to let Jasper finish school. Couple Peter and Charlie…well, I knew more about standard-issue weapons than most girls my age. Nope, never got into Barbie—just guns and guitars. And boats.

When we stepped onto the tarmac in Atlantic City, a PR representative from the league and two men in dark suits met us. I glanced up at Edward questioningly, but he assured me the security was just standard procedure while he was on the league's time. They'd be following him around until he entered the arena for his fight. Our party was growing every minute.

The Revel, our home for the next two days, was spectacular and not at all what I pictured of the Boardwalk. The ocean was all wrong here, as well as the beach, but I fell in love with the ridiculous suite Edward put us in. The floors were some kind of light, distressed wood that looked like sun-bleached planks of the boardwalk below. I had a view of the water through huge windows that resembled the layout at Edward's penthouse, and everything was deep wood, soft shades of gray, glass, metal, with accents of deep blue. Seriously, if Edward weren't careful, I'd start to get used to this life.

Jasper and Emmett shared a smaller suite on the floor below, and though he probably wouldn't see much of it, New Guy had a room to himself on the third floor. We met in the lobby that evening for a quick meal, but all parted ways to call it an early night.

Edward and I were in bed, and I was reading aloud from a novel I'd picked up recently. I selected it because it had a horrible title. I figured we could use some light-hearted frivolity for one evening before Edward put his game face on.

I hadn't yet experienced the transition that Jasper warned me would come once Edward went into fight mode. He would withdraw. He would focus. He would become a cold and dethatched version of himself. I had to soak up as much of the real him as possible before the sun came up.

He was propped up against the pillows while I lay with my head tucked under his arm and the book sitting up on his chest. While I read, Edward idly stroked his fingers through my hair, around the shell of my ear, and down the side of my neck. I may have skipped a few lines every now and then as my vision blurred in response to his scorching, tender touch.

"Bosom is a word that has tragically fallen out of the modern vernacular," Edward stated earnestly.

"Not tragic at all," I answered in disgust. "Bosom makes me think of big-breasted mothers with scarves in their hair and aprons around their waists. It's a dated word that carries a connotation of old." I peered up at Edward to see his charming, easy smile greet me warmly. "Besides, I thought you were especially fond of _tits_."

"Especially," he purred. Edward slid his free hand under my shirt and delicately traced the outer edge of one breast with a single finger. "Especially this one."

"You have a favorite?" I let the book fall from my hand as I shifted to look at him fully. "What's wrong with the other one?"

"I can't reach it."

"Well now its offended. Maybe it doesn't want to be reached." From my position lying half on my side and partially on top of Edward, he did have a point. He couldn't reach the other one. But still, that was no cause for giving one a complex. Since…apparently I had just assigned personalities to my breasts.

"It absolutely does," he challenged. "You have jealous tits, love." Edward returned to outlining the single available breast with one torturous finger. He took great care not to touch the straining, sensitive peak that begged for him.

"That's absurd," I scoffed. I shifted again, this time turning onto my stomach and taking away his new favorite game. I brought my arms under me to rest on my elbows as I narrowed my eyes at him. "It happens to be that my breasts benefit from a sturdy confidence."

No straight man in the world believed in a bad pair of _tits_. That was just common knowledge.

Edward placed one finger under my chin, tilting my face up to seek my full attention. "You have wonderfully confident, sturdy, stand-up, jealous tits."

"You're a barbarian." I jerked my face away from his hold and rolled over on my back to cover my chest with crossed arms. "Clearly you learned nothing with the Ivy League education."

Edward rolled onto his side to face me and brushed the hair from the side of my face while barely letting the tip of his finger graze my forehead. Something in his eyes—those brilliant, burning, emerald orbs—quickened my pulse. A warm flood of anticipation overcame me from just that simple act.

With a feather-light caress, Edward dragged his fingertips down the side of my face to my cheek, my jaw, and then my forehead again. Keeping his eyes firmly held in mine, he repeated the careful pattern so many times that I nearly drifted to sleep from the mesmerizing effect.

"You truly are the most precious thing in my world, Bella." Edward's smooth, velvety voice was quiet as he gazed down upon me. "And no matter the words I use or the way I take you, the only thing I'm saying is that I love you. I adore you. I cherish you. I need you."

I reached up and cupped his jaw in my hand, lightly scratching through the stubble on his chin. "I know, baby. I do hear you. I do feel you. Always."

"And that is what makes this all the more difficult to say."

"What?" I continued to stroke my nails across his jaw, concerned for the apologetic look on his face.

"I can't make love to you until after my fight."

"You're joking." It was an order. A flat-out demand.

"I'd never jest about such a thing," he replied gravely.

"This isn't funny." I dropped my hand and sat up to look down at Edward's flat expression.

"I'm not laughing."

"Edward, you strip me and have your way with me right now." His mouth dropped open as his eyebrow raised in sheer astonishment. It was a slight and brief show of shock, but for Edward, it was practically hysterical.

"Bella—"

"I'm not playing with you, Cullen. You come over here and fuck me."

Celibacy was not part of the deal. I'd made no such bargain. I agreed to withhold distractions. I agreed to tolerate his retreat from me to focus his attention on the fight and whatever headspace he needed to be in to do that. I agreed to smile politely at photographers. I agreed to not rush the cage when Edward got hit for the first time. I sure as fuck did not agree to two days without sex.

"I can't, love." He looked rightly repentant, but remorse wasn't what I needed.

"You most certainly can," I corrected him. There was no playfulness in my tone, only stern conviction. "You're pretty damn spectacular at it."

"I need the deprivation. I need the frustration."

"You want to be frustrated? I can't do that just fine. You don't have to punish me to get it."

I could think of no less than three hundred and forty-seven ways to irritate, annoy, exasperate, infuriate, disturb, aggravate, and yes, frustrate Edward. If he wanted to go into his fight with blue balls I could do that, too. Why did that mean I had to suffer the deprivation of emptiness? Because that's what Edward's refusal felt like: emptiness.

"Make love to me." My voice was considerably less intimidating on the last command.

"Angel…" He pulled me down across his chest, cradling my face under his chin. "I want to. Christ, you know I want to. I want you so goddamn bad, Bella. I want you in sweet, kind, perverse, depraved, longing, tender, unspeakable ways. I also need you to do this for me. I'm asking you to help me, love."

"Well fuck all," I sighed. "This blows." Of course I'd give him whatever he asked for when he said it like that. But I didn't have to like it.

"You're going to have to tie me up before you fall asleep." I looked up at Edward and spoke out of pure honesty. "I mean it, Edward. I won't be held responsible for what naughty ideas crawl through my head while you're lying there vulnerable and delicious. I'm only human; there's just so much I can tolerate."

"Don't give me any ideas," he replied darkly.

Edward pulled me up his body until our foreheads met and he banded his arms behind my back. He exhaled roughly across my face when I settled one leg between his and let my weight rest on top of him.

"I want you waiting for me in the locker room after my fight. The second I walk in there, baby. I want to see biting your lip and itching to be wrapped around me."

"You better come back with a big shiny belt." I pulled my face away until he opened his eyes. "I'm telling you right now, there will be no naughty business for you if you come back injured. I swear, Edward. If you get hurt, I will kick your ass."

Edward flashed a bright, heart-stopping smile and kissed my nose. "I wouldn't dare."

…

**Thirty-eight hours until the fight.**

I woke up alone. I knew this would be the case. Edward was to meet Jasper and Emmett for a session in a local gym that Terry arranged for them. His slot was 5:00 A.M. His opponent would arrive at 8:30, exactly twenty minutes after Edward's departure.

Edward didn't like to acknowledge the other fighter before he absolutely had to. They would catch glances of each other as they moved around the hotel. They would sit in a room and sign posters just twenty feet from the other. They would separately appear at press conferences before the weigh-ins when they would stand toe-to-toe and raise their fists for more photos. Edward would look him in the eyes and discern everything he needed of the man in those ten seconds.

I woke up alone. It was ten in the morning, much later than I had intended. I was showered, dressed, and considering breakfast—or lunch—when I realized that Edward's conference was about to start downstairs. Jasper was the one to ask me to steer clear of the press during this time. It was better that I was still in the room. I understood this. Edward needed to show a front, a mask of the man they expected him to be—the man that his vitals described as opposed to the person underneath.

I was in a strange mood.

Perhaps I knew, or maybe somehow felt it, that Edward had changed overnight. Wherever he was downstairs. I felt the disconnection. There were two bedrooms in our suite. I considered using the other. I wouldn't, but I considered it.

I walked out to the main room of the suite and paused for a moment at the double doors leading out to the hallway. I shadow briefly passed that was visible under the doors—New Guy. I wondered if he were allowed to sleep or if that was expressly forbidden until such time that James had been dispatched in some form or another. I oddly had no concern for how that was carried out. Somewhere, in the short time he had become my reality, I'd lost all care for what might happen that would erase the threat James posed.

He could go to jail. He could be paid off. He could be scared off. He could die. It really didn't make much difference to me. He'd become insignificant as a person while significant as a hazard. The only mind I paid to him was out of concern for my brothers, Edward, Alice, and New Guy—I still wanted to know him.

I was curious.

I opened the doors to see New Guy standing against the wall. Our room was situated at the end of the corridor, offering him an uninterrupted view of the elevator and every room nearby. He wore a suit now. No sense in hiding who or what he was. His size made the concealed weapon under his jacket inconspicuous. Better than having it shoved down the back of jeans or gym pants. He must have kept it in his locker at Last Resort. What good was that? I'd get to Emmett's Glock before he made it to the locker room.

"Have you slept?"

"Yes, Miss Swan." His reply, as always, was delivered flatly while he made direct eye contact.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Will you call me Bella?"

"No."

"I'm not leaving yet. Were you given instructions?"

"I was."

"They are what."

"I keep you on the hotel property."

"I can go outside?"

"On the hotel property."

"But not that boardwalk."

"On the property."

"Do you want to come inside?"

"No."

"I'm not leaving yet." He nodded to my statement and I closed the door behind me.

I hadn't decided yet if I were inclined to leave the room, the hotel, or to test the extent of Edward's instructions. What was New Guy prepared to do to keep me here? Maybe that would be worth finding out, but not while Edward prepared for his match. At home, after this, yes. Emmett would surely be more than willing to help. He liked games. He liked trouble. We were made for each other.

I reclined on the couch and shuffled through the channels until I found Edward's press conference in progress on one of the sports channels that existed in the higher digits. He sat at a long table with Terry, microphones huddled together, and a patterned backdrop of logos behind them. He was also wearing a suit. That struck me as odd until I recalled football players and basketball stars doing the same. Not so odd.

I didn't catch the question he was responding to, but the words were inconsequential in their repetitiveness. I gleaned a canned answer that had been delivered in several interviews leading to this point. I watched Edward—cold, detached, impassive, and so confident in his delivery. His easy composure and seemingly disinterested demeanor would surely intimidate an inexperienced journalist. Edward was a force, even as he said nothing. He was more intimidating when he was silent. One could tangle themselves in knots trying to anticipate his response or internal musings. All the while, Edward would wait and watch you to pick out the words behind your eyes.

I wanted him.

I watched him and could only think of how much I admired him, loved him, coveted him, and wanted him.

"You've recently been admitted to the Florida Bar. Are you considering a retirement from professional MMA?" A man's disembodied voice came through the television. The shot was of Edward as the reporter levied his question.

"No," Edward replied and dismissed the question without blinking. He'd surely known someone would bring it up. It was an odd thing, for a fighter with two Harvard degrees and a Juris Doctorate.

"You are licensed to practice law in Massachusetts and New York, where—"

"I'm aware," Edward cut him off.

"Where you served as a junior defense attorney for one year."

"Do you have a question?"

"Do you expect charges to be filed against the woman you're seeing? She is a suspect in an ongoing murder investigation in Florida, isn't that correct?"

"No."

"She is not a suspect?"

"I'm not discussing matters outside the reason I've come to Atlantic City."

"Your coach and manager were also named as suspects," the reporter continued to prod. There was commotion in the background that the cameraman refused to acknowledge. Terry left his seat suddenly. Edward remained perfectly still and apparently staring down the reporter. "Were these facts that you were aware of in advance of applying to the Florida Bar?"

Edward didn't answer the question. He sat motionless as the noise in the background implied the man was being removed from the room. His face was hard, but only those who'd known him to be any other way would understand the fury building under the surface. I knew Edward was withholding lunging at the man. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He wanted to.

Terry stepped back up to the table and spoke in Edward's ear. The PR woman who'd met us at the airport stood at the front of the table and politely informed the members of the remaining press that the conference was over and any additional questions could be submitted in writing. The fighters would both be available after the weigh-ins for brief interviews.

It was on TV, and therefore not possibly happening to me. Cut to a photo of Edward and I walking back to the elevator after dinner last night.

"Isabella Swan, twenty-three from Key West, Florida, was questioned in relation to the disappearance and presumed homicide of Mike Newton two years ago. Swan is the daughter of deceased former police chief Charlie Swan. Little is known about Swan's whereabouts for the last two years, though she has recently returned to Key West where she works at the Last Resort gym, the training home for Edward Cullen, professional MMA fighter who will face Rodgrido Sanchez for the light-heavyweight belt tomorrow night at Atlantic City's Boardwalk Hall."

In a shiny studio with colored lights and screens pulsing in the background, a man sat behind a desk with the superimposed image of us next to his head.

My phone rang in the bedroom. I sat and stared at the television as the program went to a commercial for a sports drink, or shoes, or athletic wear—they're all the same damn thing.

My phone continued to ring. I yanked myself from the couch and dove for the phone on the bed before it stopped ringing.

"Edward."

"No, it's me." Jasper. I didn't stop to look to see who was calling. I just assumed. I should have known better.

"I saw it."

"I figured as much. What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean? What is there to do? We shouldn't be surprised, right?"

"You don't have to stay here. As a matter of fact, it might be better if you head on home. We'll get you a private flight and you can take Henry with you."

"Damn it, Jasper!"

"Bella, I really think—"

"I wanted New Guy to tell me his name. Or guess, maybe. You took all the fun out of it."

He laughed. Loudly. Right into the phone. Jasper laughed so hard that I fell over onto the bed and started laughing right along with him. I gasped for breath and tried to settle myself, but as Jasper started up again, I lost all control.

I don't know how long we let ourselves get carried away with the mood, but my stomach was cramping and my lungs burned for air. I was light-headed and a little dizzy when I sat up and took several deep inhales.

"I won't tell him if you don't," Jasper offered.

"Deal," I agreed.

There was a long pause before Jasper spoke again, and when he did, his tone was more appropriate to the situation. "I think you should head home."

"What does Edward think?" Because that's what mattered. I didn't want to face the press and the cameras, but I wanted to be here for him more. I couldn't imagine watching the fight on TV from home. Not being there in person, having to wait hours until I could hold him and check the severity of his injuries myself; that was out of the question.

"He thinks you should go home, but you know what he wants."

"Then I'm staying. If he isn't embarrassed, then neither am I. Unless you Emmett…"

"No, Bella. I really don't give a fuck. I don't know if it was Edward having a love interest for the tabloids that sparked the curiosity or him being admitted to the Bar, but I'm surprised it hasn't come up sooner with Emm and me. I'm over it. Really."

"Then I'm staying. I'll see if Henry wants to take me shopping for hats and big sunglasses. I can just pretend I'm a Hollywood socialite running from her recent DUI conviction."

I felt Jasper's eyes roll right along with mine.

…

**Thirty-six hours before the fight.**

I opened the door to the suite after hearing the knock. I ordered room service for lunch; this seemed to please Henry. I was tempted to ask the waiter if he was frisked in the hallway. I didn't, but I was tempted.

Henry entered the room with the waiter, watched as I signed the receipt in the little booklet, and then escorted the waiter out. At the door, I stopped Henry.

"I ordered you something. You haven't had lunch, right?"

He scanned the hallway with cautious eyes and then settled his gaze back on me.

"I was in a mood. Maybe you heard. They may have told you. Or not. I didn't know what I wanted to eat, so I ordered too much. Will you come in and eat with me?"

From the way he looked at me he might have been silently deliberating and considering his standing orders of procedure, or he may have not heard me at all. It was impossible to tell. I wondered if Edward found him as difficult to read as I did.

"Thank you," was his succinct reply.

"Really?"

"Yes, Miss Swan." I think he threw that last part in just to annoy me and set the score straight between us, lest I get too cocky.

"Come in then."

I walked back into the room with Henry following behind me. The waiter had arranged our food on the bar in the small kitchen, so I took up a seat in front of one plate of a turkey sandwich, fruit salad, chips, and a cookie. A roast beef sandwich with French fries and pickle was on the second plate. Yes, I was almost certain Henry wouldn't turn down food, so I opted for something a bit more manly.

We ate in silence, but not entirely awkward. It was just quiet. The television still played in the background, though I'd changed the channel to some afternoon movie for the innocuous company of voices.

"You aren't carrying a gun here, are you?" I pulled back from my bite when Henry unexpectedly spoke.

"No." I put my sandwich down and looked at the side of his face. It was the first time he had spoken to me without making eye contact. "I don't own one."

"Good." He dipped a fry into the puddle of ketchup.

"I carry a knife." I said it for clarification perhaps. I said it because I wanted him to tell Edward I told him—later. I wanted the man paid to protect me to know what the men not paid to protect me knew: I could take care of myself.

"Let's see it."

"Are you going to pull out a ten-inch blade and tell me mine doesn't qualify as a knife? You know, 'That's not a knife. _This_ is a knife.'" I spoke the quote with an Aussie accent that I had been itching to use the entire time I was in Australia. I loved that accent. It spoke of derelicts cast out of the polite society of the monarchy to waste away on an island at the bottom of the globe.

"I carry a knife," he responded in that flat tone that was becoming oddly comforting. He was dependable, predictable. I could find ease in sameness for a while. "No."

"Let's see your gun."

"I don't ever brandish a firearm that I don't intend to use."

"Right. That sounds correct." That sounded like something my father had said. Though it only seemed to apply to small arms. He had his shotgun on the kitchen table the first time Emmett came to the house. Jasper hardly noticed the thing, but it was out the first time he sat in our living room as my freshman boyfriend.

I dug in my back pocket and pulled out my knife. Sitting on the bar next to Henry's massive forearm, it looked small, smaller than it did in my hand and smaller than it should be to make any difference in any necessary situation. I felt insignificant looking at it.

"That's not the one," Henry informed me after a brief glance. He returned his eyes to his plate and went right along eating.

"No."

I decided then that Henry deserved the truth. I didn't have to admit anything, but even if I did, this man wouldn't make use of the information beyond what he needed to know to do his job. Of course, Edward would have informed him and Henry would have done his research. It was only prudent.

"Then we understand each other." Henry lifted his eyes to mine. They were dark, quiet, and genuine in their stoic calm.

"I guess we do."

We'd both killed people.

…

**Thirty-four hours until the fight.**

There was nothing on TV. Nothing, because I finally just shut it off in lieu of being tempted to flip through channels and punish myself with more reports about the wealthy playboy, his fight, and the scandalous woman on his arm.

Edward had spent a year, after graduating with his law degree, as a junior defense attorney in New York for a prestigious firm. He assisted, mostly, from what the reports indicated. He hadn't been on the losing side of a verdict in his short career. I wondered if he defended the guilty. I wondered if he defended murders or rapists or domestic abusers. He assisted, mostly. Or perhaps they were white-collar criminals only guilty of fudging numbers and insider trading. Maybe they weren't guilty. Legally, they were acquitted. That isn't the same thing as innocent. Maybe they were.

"Not much is known about Swan's whereabouts over the last two years," was the common statement. There wasn't much to know. I left the country and did as I pleased. No responsibilities. No pressure. No familiarity.

The TV was off limits. I looked at books and magazines. I looked at my phone and at the double doors of the suite. I occasionally heard raised voices as Henry sent away reporters attempting to speak to me or camp out to catch a glimpse of Edward and I together.

…

**Twenty-four hours until the fight.**

Edward looked out over the ocean from the tall windows in the dark bedroom. He'd only managed to get out of his jacket and shirt. Wearing a dark pair of matching pants, he was shrouded in shadow when I sought him out after the guys had left after dinner. We ate in the suite. There were three armed men standing outside our door now. Security was also posted outside Jasper and Emmett's room. I wasn't sure whose dime they were on—Edward's or Terry's. Edward had our floor cleared of other occupants. It was getting preposterous.

"Did I do the wrong thing? Should I have left?" I stood in the doorway of the bedroom and spoke to his back.

"Do you want to leave?"

"That's not what I asked."

"It's relevant. Pertinent to the topic."

"Did you want me to go home? Do you now? You told me you wanted to make these decisions. So make it."

"I prefer to keep an eye on you."

"But you're indifferent to my actual presence. Henry is an extension of you, yes? That's what you pay him for. He could be keeping an eye on me at home. I could be locked up tight in your condo by now."

"The press is already there. They have stringers watching the condo and the gym. They've been to Tony's and spoken to people. Here or there. It really doesn't make much of a difference."

"They've been to Miami?"

"Yes. Hunter won't comment on an open investigation. He only appears weak and ineffectual for not closing the case on a twenty-one-year-old suspect. He'll keep his distance from the press and confirm that you were never charged."

It was the longest conversation Edward and I had engaged in without inflection, eye contact, or physical interaction. He looked out the window and I looked at the back of his head.

"Edward."

He turned and regarded me without expression. The façade was in place firmly and undeterred. I might as well have been another reporter for all the affect it had on his outward expression.

"I'm letting you make the decision. I'll stay or I'll go without argument. I haven't left this room today. I haven't bothered Henry or tried to throw a fit over your restrictions. Make the decision and I'll accept it."

"You're still carrying the knife." He spoke calmly and just loud enough for me to hear him. Nothing unnecessary or superfluous, as if he was carefully reserving words as well as emotions as energy required tomorrow night.

"I need it." I think he understood that, but was waiting for the day that I needed it no longer. I was a long way from getting there—if ever.

"Stay."

"Was I right?" I believed he wanted me to stay, but that notion was fading.

"Yes."

"Will you come to bed?"

I crossed into the room on the other side of the bed away from him. Edward watched me carefully without responding. Purposefully, I undressed and slid under the covers to face him. Edward remained still for a moment. I tried to assume some of his stoic impassiveness as to not let on that I was scared he would refuse. That he'd ask me to sleep in the other room or take it for himself.

Finally, Edward stepped away from the window, undoing his belt and lithely sliding out of his pants as he fluidly came to the other side of the bed. He joined me under the comforter and watched me for several seconds of torturous silence. I swallowed hard while I worked to keep his gaze held in mine. I wanted to look away. I wanted to blink back the creeping tears. This was worse than I expected.

"It will be over soon, angel." Edward reached his hand out and urged me to lie across his chest. And so I did. Of course I did. I pressed my check to the space under his shoulder and draped one leg across his hips. One of his arms slid under my pillow while the other wrapped itself around my waist. "Sleep."

But I didn't. Of course I didn't.

…

**Two hours until the fight.**

We had planned for me to attend the undercard matches. Arrangements had been made. Plans were set. Plans change.

It was determined more prudent that I wait out the crowds, the press, the flashes and gawkers. Instead, I paced the floor of the main room while occasionally stopping to glance at the action in the cage on television. The announcer's voice was comforting in its similarity to every other announcer voice. The commentary during the fight was familiar for the same reason. I understood their terminology and interpreted the movement in the cage even when I did not pause to see it.

Henry stood inside the door and waited for the call that would instruct him to take me to the service elevator where we would meet a representative of the hotel's security detail. I would be taken to the employee entrance at the side of the hotel that was walled off from the street. This was an enclosed space with defendable entrances and exits. A choke point where only those who belonged could gain admittance.

I would be packaged in a nondescript car to be carried off to the venue. There, I would similarly be escorted through an entrance at the delivery docks and covertly taken into the crowded arena. Once inside, Henry would maintain a distance of no more than two feet from my person at all times. I was explicitly forbidden from leaving his side.

If I needed to use the restroom, I should anticipate that need and give myself ample time to inform the man of my bladder's desire. He would then take me to a facility in the bowels of the arena where a single toilet was encased behind a single door. Maybe I'd get three or four feet from my bodyguard if I needed to use the restroom.

For no other reason was I to attempt to put greater distance between us. We were still in the suite, still in the fortress, so twenty feet was acceptable. I fiddled with my Wayfarers in my hand. It is impossible to take yourself seriously when you wear sunglasses indoors or at night. I would wear them and not take myself seriously.

I paced back and forth until Henry brought his phone to his ear and delivered a short answer to whoever had spoken. Was it Edward? Was he in his dressing room and personally giving the instruction to bring me to him? I hoped it was. Probably not, but I hoped that Edward's need to control all things where I was concerned would motivate that personal involvement. Maybe it was.

He would be standing. I knew that. Edward didn't give orders sitting down. He'd still have his warm-up clothes on over his shorts. Maybe Jasper held the phone to his ear while someone taped his hands. How long before the fight would they tape his hands? Maybe it was too soon for that.

"Miss Swan."

I looked to Henry and nodded in understanding. I carried nothing with me. Nothing, but my ridiculous deflectors, my knife, my phone, my wallet, and a hefty dose of trepidation.

…

**One hour before the fight.**

"He's asking for you." Henry stopped in a nondescript corridor that led inside the service area of the arena from the loading docks. He held his phone to his head as dozens of staff rushed is all directions, some pushing carts or cases, others with radios to their ears and badges around their necks.

I held my hand out for the phone, excited and relieved that Edward was still thinking about me. I had convinced myself that I would be pushed far from the forefront of his mind by this point.

"No, I'm taking you to see him. It's this way." Henry put his phone back in his pocket and walked closely at my right while leading us further inside. We proceeded in a wide circle around the center of the building, passing more staff and people idly talking against the white walls next to crates and small forklifts.

I followed when Henry spoke to a security guard that blocked the way through a set of double doors that led to a small corridor. The guard recognized the badges we wore that granted us access and allowed us to pass. This corridor was painted blue and the white floors were clean. It was quiet for the lack of occupants, but louder as we were closer to the arena center where thousands were gathered and cheering on the fight in progress.

Henry held open the door, behind which was Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and another man who had just finished inspecting Edward's hands and signing the tape. Jasper's back was to me as he slid Edward's gloves on and gave him a nod.

"We'll be outside for minute," Emmett told me as he and Jasper each gave me a quick hug and exited the room. Henry went with them.

"Hey," I said awkwardly to Edward where he sat on the edge of a small couch. It was a large room with a blue mat in the center and shelves along the wall. This was where he'd prepare.

"Come here." Edward held out his gloved hand. I stepped toward him and allowed him to pull me down onto his lap. "I just had to see you one more time." His eyes were serene and glowing in their vividness. It was him. The real him. For just a minute or two, I would have him before I had to let him go.

"I missed you," I breathed as I dropped my head into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. He was warm and curled around me in the most comforting way.

"Almost over," he repeated.

"How do you feel?"

"Ready."

"You're going to win."

"Yes."

"You're certain."

"I am."

"Good."

Edward nuzzled his nose into my hair while squeezing me tighter. I traced the raised veins on his forearm and skimmed over the hard muscles.

"You'll keep your eyes in the cage," I told him earnestly.

"I will," he chuckled softly. That was refreshing and reassuring. He was still in there, somewhere. "And I still feel you watching me."

"Do you think he's here?" I raised my head and ran my fingers through Edward's perpetually tussled hair. It was brighter than usual, or maybe I was just seeing him more vividly.

"I know he is." He cupped my face in one hand, stroking his thumb over the apple of my cheek. "You're well protected. I don't believe he'd attempt anything in a public place. He likes watching us."

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Edward patiently waited for me to elaborate, with his shining eyes burrowing through me. "Letting you go out there alone. I understand it logically, but I just have this compulsion, you know?"

"You are with me. You will be." His lips turned up at the edges, offering a slight smile. Edward watched me for another moment, seemingly calculating an answer to the equation I posed to him. "I have an idea." And a brilliant light overtook his face. Edward put me on my feet and stood to dig in his gym bag. He approached me again with a black Sharpie marker. "Mark me."

"What?"

"Anywhere. Whatever you want. Give me something of you I can take in there with me. Something everyone will see." Edward smirk was stunning in its pride. He liked this idea immensely. I loved it.

I grabbed the marker out of his hand and tapped the end to my chin, narrowing my eyes as I deliberated over his body. He wore a pair of workout pants and a T-shirt, which was hindering my view. Nevertheless, the notion came to me.

"Lift up your shirt."

Edward complied, pulling up the front of his shirt to his armpits. I winked at him, pulled the cap from the marker, and scrawled my signature over his left pectoral. The entire mark was no larger than my palm, but big enough to be noticeable from fifty rows up.

"Now you have to win," I told him smugly. "Or this will be your bad luck charm."

"Now I can't lose."

* * *

End notes: I know. I've lost your trust. I will accept that. I won't make you another promise…but the fight is totally happening next.


	36. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

__Oh, I may have forgotten to mention that there is a secret scene that was added to end of Chapter 34 after its original publication. Check out out if you are so inclined.

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Henry and I sat in the front row of folding chairs behind a metal barricade draped in vinyl signs emblazoned with sponsor logos. Around us other bodies with red lanyards and small placards sat in excited anticipation. Our position was just behind the corner, if you could call it that in a round ring, where Edward would stand until the referee called both men to the center of the mat.

The arena was buzzing, positively pulsating with noise and energy. I worked to allow myself to fall victim to the communal sense of elation. I sometimes enjoyed the fierce congestion and raucous euphoria of endorphins and adrenalin that accompanied the hordes at concerts and similar events. This lived up to expectation and paled the sterility of watching through a television screen. Still, I couldn't push past the nervousness of realizing that these spectators, however divided among them, were hoping for a literal bathing in blood. They wanted the mat stained red and two men leaking, pouring out the viscous liquid over each other.

I'd seen bloody fights before. I'd cringed and pried my eyes open to watch Stephan Bonnar and Forest Griffin decimate the other. It was perhaps one of the bloodiest bouts in UFC history. Still, to this day, it is a hallmark of a vicious battle between two determined warriors. And they didn't even dislike each other.

Blood actually spouts from wounds if you open the skin at the right place. The forehead. The eyebrows. The harder the fighter's heart is pumping through exhaustion, the greater his panting breaths, the more the shallow geyser sprays. Sometimes it simply decants in a long, steady flow to mar his vision and coat the other fighter. The men swim in it. They writhe on the mat and slide around in it. Their bodies become slick and still sticky between them. At that point, you hope to land a knockout blow or get a referee stoppage for a technical knockout. It is considerably more difficult to secure a submission when your prey is slippery with the mixture of your blood and his.

No one bleaches the mat between fights. Whatever blood is spilled in the cage is dried and remains there throughout the night. You can learn a great deal regarding the bouts that have taken place by examining the splotches, puddles, and drips on the canvas. There must have been one hell of a show, judging by the wide red stain in a smeared circular pattern in the opposite corner. The screens overhead showed a panning camera shot that scanned the crowd, swept the cage, and then ran rotating images of Edward and his opponent.

The audience lights dimmed suddenly and then went dark completely. The only illumination now was from the screens overhead with the league logo and the theatrical moving lights that ballyhooed around the arena in alternating colors and patterns. I heard and felt the crowd clamor to their feet. The entire building vibrated with the action taken in unison. The roar was shuddering when it hit me.

Looking out over the throngs, the space was awash in blackness with tiny flashes and white pinpoints of lights. People held up cell phones to take dark pictures and generally wave around to be noticed. It was pretty. I still preferred the analogue feeling of lighters; holding the button down until the metal heated and burned your thumb. The yellowness of it, the authenticity, the orange hues that were warm; these things related to me in some deep way. But the digital, the electric, it was still pretty. The colored lights faded to blue and darkened the space considerably. The first distorted note thundered out from the sound system, and I recognized the song. Of course I would. He'd know that. And in some significant way, it prepared his mind for the task at hand.

In the darkness, Tool's "H." began to play. All eyes turned to the screens above or the tunnel that would be from where Edward entered. I stood and felt the wash of energy I'd been anticipating fill me wholly. Before Edward emerged, Maynard's careful and distinct voice spread out over us.

_What's coming through is alive._

_What's holding up is a mirror._

_But what's singing songs is a snake in the grass_

_Looking to turn this piss to wine._

_They're both totally void of hate,_

_But killing me just the same._

_The snake behind me hisses_

_What my damage could have been._

_My blood before me begs me_

_Open up my heart again._

_And I feel this coming over like a storm again._

_Considerately._

The lyrics spoke of Edward's father, of the man he resembled more closely with every year that aged him. It spoke of the task he carried out and what he might have done if so motivated. A bright spotlight illuminated several men in black that cleared the way and flanked Edward on all sides. Beside him, Garrett, Emmett and Jasper barely acknowledge the noise or the fans thrusting their hands forward to catch just a brushing touch. I nearly forgot Garrett was with them. He'd been unnoticeably absent.

Edward was calm, collected, moving with purpose but without haste. This was his moment. This was his walkout to bask in or not. Whatever thoughts meticulously occupied his mind, they were his alone. Secret. Personal.

_Venomous voice, tempts me,_

_Drains me, bleeds me,_

_Leaves me cracked and empty._

_Drags me down like some sweet gravity._

The man he became and the man he attempted to cage, both were real, present, and necessary in this moment—or would be soon. He needed to draw upon that. It was, after all, why he was here. He'd found some purpose in this sport that was useful. There was a point in it somewhere that he felt and required.

_The snake behind me hisses_

_What my damage could have been._

_My blood before me begs me_

_Open up my heart again._

_And I feel this coming over like a storm again._

_I am too connected to you to_

_Slip away, to fade away._

_Days away I still feel you_

_Touching me, changing me,_

_And considerately killing me._

Edward approached the outer edge of the raised platform where the cage stood high and waiting. He was instructed to disrobe, left in only the tight white shorts he'd wear for the fight, and held out his arms to either side of his body. A man patted him down and quickly ran his hands through Edward's hair. He inspected Edward's gloves, and asked him questions that Edward nodded to. Edward opened his mouth to reveal his guard and knocked against the hard plastic over his crotch to show he was wearing the athletic cup.

He looked taller. He looked stronger, more muscular. His eyes were bright, and the bronze shock of messy hair was vibrant in its contrast to the rest of the room. He looked…invincible. Stunning and invincible. And there it was: me, my mark.

_Without the skin,_

_Beneath the storm,_

_Under these tears_

_The walls came down._

_And the snake is drowned and_

_As I look in his eyes,_

_My fear begins to fade_

_Recalling all of those times._

_I could have cried then._

_I should have cried then._

His father. It was final and irrefutable, but that did not change the history of it that lingered to affect the present. Edward endured silently and willingly, for a purpose, yes. A wise one, it isn't certain. In vanity I could hear him thinking of me in the lyrics, of us.

_And as the walls come down and_

_As I look in your eyes_

_My fear begins to fade_

_Recalling all of the times_

_I have died_

_and will die._

_It's all right._

_I don't mind._

_I am too connected to you to_

_Slip away, to fade away._

_Days away I still feel you_

_Touching me, changing me,_

_And considerately killing me._

Edward ascended the steps with Emmett and Jasper as the lights transitioned to brighter shades and the houselights resumed their watch over the audience. My brothers spoke to him in a huddled circle, gesturing and speaking into his ear. He nodded but did not look at them. He looked at nothing and no one.

Edward stepped inside the open side of the cage and a man in a maroon suit jacket closed it behind him. Jasper and Emmett stood with Garrett on a long stool to hunch over the wall of the cage and further speak to Edward, though he no longer faced them. He examined the cage, I knew, and visualized what would take place there. He was seeing into the future the way he saw into people, into me. He nearly didn't need the opponent to make an appearance. The fight was taking place in his mind while the rest of us watched oblivious to the action. The announcer didn't announce and there was no commentary. It was already happening and we didn't see it yet. Edward saw it. He would make it happen and we would see the rerun as he predicted it and made it real.

Again, the lights dimmed and another color scheme took over with another song to mark the entrance of the title-holder. This was faster, rougher, and serviceable as a song that would amp up the man that selected it. I paid no attention. I watched Edward not watch me. But I felt him feeling me. I felt his shoulder leaning toward me as he sensed me boring a whole into the back of his head. He nodded once and I decided that was mine.

His opponent who put on a hard face and stared down the man that sought his belt joined Edward in the cage. The referee stood against the cage between the two corners as the announcer made his introductions of names and vital statistics. Edward was taller by two inches with a similar reach advantage. Edward liked advantages. Rodrigo Sanchez held a record of eleven-and-three, well off of Edward's twenty-two-and-zero. He hailed from a camp in Las Cruces, New Mexico and was a kickboxing specialist. Garrett would prove his worth or not.

Both fighters were called to the center of the ring to listen as the referee gave his final instructions with the announcer's microphone shoved up under his chin from behind. The men touched gloves and backed away to wait for the bell that would signal the start of the fight.

There would be five five-minute rounds. A panel of three judges would score each round. The winner of the round would receive ten points, with the loser gaining nine or less. Each fighter would be rewarded for effective striking, grappling, control of the ring, aggressiveness, and defense.

At the referee's barked order, the clock started and both men sprung forward to the center of the mat. Edward did not throw the first strike, though I was somewhat expecting that he would. Instead, Sanchez shot forward with a superman punch that was well executed but comically ineffectual as Edward easily pivoted out of the way and delivered a hard fist to his chest for the trouble and presumptuousness of it.

See, Edward knew all he needed to glean from that single action. Sanchez wanted a knockout, a quick end in the first round. And he wanted the bonus prize money that went along with the "knockout of the night" honor. This would make him greedy.

Sanchez absorbed the hit and righted himself quickly. He'd been hit plenty of times, by men strong than Edward and with more determination. They circled each other with guards up and eyes trained on the other. The crowd begged, demanded advance, but it was early and neither would be motivated by the calls of the audience just yet. It happened. It was common. The spectators had short attention spans for careful tactics. The further into the match, the more the fighters played to the crowd.

There were bad bouts where one fighter retreated more often than not. There were matches where neither opponent wished to lose and that translated into an unwillingness to take the win. You have to land a strike to win. You have to throw the punch or shoot for the takedown. You cannot simply stand there, dance around, and pivot away.

I once saw a farce where a fighter literally ran in circles around the ring with the aggressor chasing him down. That fighter was cut from his contract the same night and effectively banished from the sport. Kids still review the footage on YouTube and refer to it in conversation. It was important that it happened. It was necessary that such a sad, miserable, incredible because it was not believable unless you saw it, thing transpired. It fed the sport and what it meant to step into a ring. You must be willing to inflict damage. You must be willing to take it, absorb it, and recycle it into aggression to be exerted on your opponent. This is what. The point, the imperatives of battle with referees, fingerless gloves, tape, clocks, and scores.

Edward locked Sanchez in a clench and delivered three swift knees to his abdomen. Exactly what Muy Thai was intended to accomplish. Edward shoved Sanchez off to lick his wounds and recover his breath; he sucked in gasps through his mouth. This was good. When a fighter begins breathing through his mouth it is a sign of exhaustion. Edward's lips were still firmly pressed together, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm that was a testament to his cardio conditioning.

Sanchez did recover, of course, putting the mask of fearlessness back on and holding his fists up in a guarded stance. Edward shifted from one foot to the other, adjusting his stance and reading the way Sanchez responded in his own posture. Falling back on what he knew best, Sanchez resorted to several quick leg kicks to Edward's shins. Those strikes tend to look harmless, but the damage inflicted by a man with severe intent, skill, and power behind the kick can incapacitate an opponent with repetition. The leg weakens until the fighter is forced to depend on his secondary leg. This puts the fighter at a disadvantage for balance and strength. It affects his striking of the dominant hand and the strategy of his entire game plan. Edward took it. Garrett had prepared him for this.

Sanchez had an inferior reach and became greedy with the legs kicks that Edward allowed him to land. He spent too long, seconds only, but too long within Edward's zone of penetration. Edward's right fist launched forward to make impact. Immediately, blood seeped out Sanchez's nose. He backed away, keeping one fist out as a warning and holding the other closer to protect his nose. Blood was good. Damage equaled points. More blood was better. A fight could be ended if his nose were broken and the referee determined the fighter's breathing was too impaired to continue, but that would take time.

Edward advanced on him. The bloodlust was awakened now. Every fighter has it, or at least the ones who win. You see the weakness and you attack it, exploit it. If you don't, you're only trying to survive and not seeking victory. Edward sought it. He advanced and pummeled Sanchez into the side of the cage. The men tangled and Edward delivered a vicious series of elbows across Sanchez's cheek and forehead. All he could do was curl in and attempt to deflect the shots with his forearms. When Edward no longer could gain purchase at the face, he kidney punched in rapid succession. That dislodged Sanchez from his guard. As if punishing him for the trouble, Edward stepped back and issued a devastating right cross straight to his jaw.

Sanchez went down, spectacularly so and loudly so. Blood spewed from his nose and leaked out of the wide cut on the apple of his cheek. His eye was mousing and a visible welt was quickly gathering fluid on the side of his abdomen. Edward pounced on him as any good grappler wound. He easily mounted the disorientated the man and sat straddling his stomach. The most effective and dominant position on the ground is to sit as high up on the body as possible. The leverage for the man on the bottom is significantly depleted by just inches. Edward rained down blows that splattered blood over him and the mat.

This could be over soon. The crowd could feel the stoppage coming. The referee closed in on the two men and bent over Edward's shoulder to closely watch the man he was thoroughly beating. He watched his eyes and his hands. A fighter must be intelligently, consciously defending himself at all times. It is up to the referee to stop the match if one man appears to be so disabled or withdrawn mentally that he is no longer in full control of his body. Sanchez was not there yet. He was accepting and bearing a terrible force of pain, but he was still waiting Edward out. He thrust one desperate fist out and connected with Edward's jaw. The blow snapped his head back and my entire body jerked toward him just as the horn blew to signal the end of the first round.

…

Edward was untouchable. He didn't have a nickname that fighters used as brands that demarcated them as separate and distinct in their sport, something catchy and memorable. That could be his nickname, though Edward wasn't the type of man to enjoy such a thing. Nicknames called for attention and were essentially juvenile.

Sanchez retired gratefully to his corner at the end of the third round with a gushing cut under his eye from the first round, swelling around the same eye, a swelling mass like a baseball on one temple, and another vicious cut over his other eye. For as much Vaseline, or whatever it was, that was applied to his face to hold back the bleeding, the temporary solution proved useless after only seconds against Edward's relentless fists. Both men were covered in Sanchez's blood. It stained Edward's white shorts and coated the mat in drops, dribbles, smears, and wide pools that pointed to every space of action.

When both fighters emerged at the top of the fourth round, Sanchez was reluctant. Defeat was apparent on his face. The crowd had coalesced behind Edward. They were eager for him to end it and claim his prize. They hungered for a definitive victory. Edward was surely inclined to give it to them, but first he had to break the last of the primal spirit that lived within his opponent. The man held a title, he did not attain this by giving up. He would fight to the last.

I watched as Edward easily got the takedown and mounted Sanchez to rain down hammer fists and elbows. He would restrain a submission as only a last resort. Edward knew he outclassed his opponent in jiu jitsu. There was no great accomplishment in defeating a man who posed no real competition. He wanted to bludgeon him into defeat. Now Edward was free to exercise his demons and exert his violent will over another willing participant. This was why he competed. This was why he stepped inside a ring: to be violent and awful without consequence. He mounted the man and saw his father holding a golf club over his not-mother's cowering form. I knew this.

Next to me, for the first time that I taken any notice of him since the fight began, Henry jerked to attention in his seat. His eyes locked on a position several columns to my right and up a dozen rows. I followed his eyes, scanning the crowd. It was the alert posture of awareness and decision. Of rapid response and instinct. I didn't have to look, but I did. Of course I did, it is what people did. James was there, a few dozen feet away and looking at me with a smirk. His eyes traveled to the cage in a gesture that suggested I should be watching the fight, but I was riveted to him. He looked different to me now. I noticed him for the first time, truly noticing his features.

James was not a natural blonde. This was apparent now. He had the dark roots of someone who died his hair, and odd thing for a man. His eyebrows were dark, like his eyes. His face was not angular and severe, but somewhat rounded and heart-shaped. He regarded me with recognition certainly, and familiarity yes. He was undoubtedly pleased to see me. And after a moment of appraising him and allowing the emotions to select themselves and pass through me, I smiled in return.

"We do nothing," Henry spoke against my ear. "The best course of action is no action. We do not react."

"Yes," I agreed flatly. I returned my attention to the cage. Edward spun, connected his heel with the side of Sanchez's head, sending him to the floor with a resounding thud. The referee dove over the unconscious body and waved his arms definitively in the air. The fight was over. Edward won. Jasper, Emmett, and Garrett swarmed him in elation and relief.

* * *

End Notes: Look at that, I didn't make you wait a full day before the promised fight. Ta-da.

How long has it been since Bella did something stupid?

Hmm...


	37. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

Just a quickie because I felt like it.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

One hour and forty-five minutes. That's how long I sat with my knee bouncing in anticipation. My hands were firmly, nearly painfully, tangled in my lap. The blood drained from my fingers with the force of my clenching, turning the knuckles white. I was alone, isolated in expectation. This wasn't how I pictured it. A dozen scenarios passed through my mind about this moment, or series of moments, and none were playing out as I'd predicted. It was waiting.

I hurried out of the arena before Edward was handed the belt and his fist was raised. There wasn't time to waste, even as he was delayed in the cage. Journalists swarmed the barricades that separated the cage from the press pit. It didn't take long for the vultures to notice me and turn in my direction with microphones outstretched and cameras recording or flashing. I fled. I had to.

I counted holes in the ceiling tiles: seven hundred and thirty-nine. I gave up after determining I was counting the same holes on the same tile repetitively. I mentally traced patterns in the dimples and divots in the plaster walls. I was freezing. I couldn't move, stand, pace. I was immobilized and relegated to silent, mostly still expectation.

I heard muffled voices moving closer and my ears strained toward the sound, my muscles tensing in rigidity. My heart pounded, a captive animal in a cell, but my lungs refused to accept air from the room. They rebelled against their purpose as if staging a silent protest against the circumstances, a hunger strike.

The voices came closer with more tenors mingling in the chorus that carried toward me from behind the door. Bumps erupted over my skin and a thrilling shiver calmed my bouncing knee and tangled hands. My heart joined the revolt, likewise my stomach as it clenched and threatened to expel the little I'd managed to eat. I was in a tightly coiled knot that needed the end to come and put my involuntary functions at peace.

_Just open the damn door and get it over with already!_

The voices kept moving, past the door and further on. I felt…disappointment and anger. Those disembodied noises captivated me so fully and left me unsatisfied with such disregard that I wanted to find the voices and punish them.

The doorknob turned and my eyes were riveted to the tiny movement. My bottom lip slid between my teeth as the slab of wood took an eternity to travel the two feet necessary to give the person admittance.

"Good girl."

I attacked him. I may never have moved so quickly in all my life. It is entirely possible that some sort of primal buried ability made itself available in that moment of extreme necessity. I crossed the six feet between us, lunging with determination and the result clear in my mind. I pounced with the sort of violent intent that better resembled a predator executing a deathblow to disable and incapacitate before impaling the jugular to drink, feed, tear, rip, and devour. There was anger in my attack, yes. There was frustration and resentment.

I collided with him and was quickly hauled off my feet. With all the strength I could muster, I climbed him to gain leverage and a position of advantage. My legs constricted around him while my fingers dug in to anchor my position. He wasn't what I expected at all. I had prepared myself for something more…detestable. He wasn't it. My response to him was surprising, in a way. What I knew. What I had seen of his nature. What I had experienced in my own life. These things had no affect on my reaction. Only instinct propelled me to grapple with him and consume.

My back hit a solid wall that would have knocked the air from lungs if any were held there in reserve. My head made impact with an audible crack, but I hardly felt it. I was invaded purposefully with dominating force. My arms were detached from his shoulders and raised above my head. All feeling in my fingers was stripped and sucked away with the force he exerted to pin my wrists against the wall. His strength was impressive, oppressively applied to my body. My feet momentarily found the floor while my jeans were aggressively stripped from my legs and then I was hoisted again.

Without preamble or discussion, he injected himself. My panties pushed to the side, he penetrated me soundlessly. My back to the wall, without escape, Edward impaled me with one deep thrust that filled me exquisitely. Our lips desperately mingled, our tongues explored, and we couldn't have been more physically connected if he passed through my flesh and gripped my spine in his fists.

Edward's hips thrust forward at a slow, determined, deliberate pace to drive into me and absorb the feeling of insertion before barely pulling back to repeat the maneuver. Neither of us would give up the space necessary to pull back any further. The thrusts were short and needy, frustrated and claiming. My eyes fought to see, to throw off their lids and take in the image of Edward taking me ferociously, but I was too far from my faculties to command such an action. Instead, I felt him. I felt his hard, rigid shaft stretch me. I felt the warmth of his bare chest crushing mine to the cold solid wall behind me. I tasted his mouth and inhaled the scent that was unmistakably and only him.

That tightly coiled knot of anticipation dropped lower and sat ready to engulf both of us. It had been too long that my body was deprived of him. I clenched around him, pulsating to grip and massage his cock. Edward swiveled his hips to stimulate the needy spot deep inside me while grinding himself against my clit. Constricting my thighs around his waist to gain leverage, I matched his pace to seek my release and increase the sensation of delicious friction.

How long had it been since either of us came up for air? I was getting dizzy. The room spun around me, and if my vision were not already shrouded in black it would certainly have been darkening. A loud, shattering convulsion moved through my muscles and expelled itself as an elated cry of his name. My climax exploded to burst heat and chemical deliverance through every vein. Edward followed in relief, powerfully plunging into me in swift succession until I felt him pour warm and heavy.

We collapsed to the floor, Edward landing on his knees with me still tightly clinging to his sweaty chest. He released my arms so that they may find their place around his neck. My lips were swollen and tingled from the lack of air when my forehead collapsed against his shoulder. Our lungs pushed out and contracted between us to suck in gasps of whatever mixture of oxygen and nitrogen was left in the suffocated room.

"Angel," Edward whispered into my hair.

"I love you."


	38. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

Wow! A huge thank you to **Missus T** for sending so many new readers to this story. Also, thanks to all those that have joined me here and commented on the story. I love reading your reviews. I try to respond as much as possible, but sometimes I'm just trying to get the next chapter out the door as quickly as possible.

So…here we go...

* * *

**Chapter 38**

The heavy bass of the music accosted us while we filed in to take up positions on the semi-circle leather couch around a wide table set with buckets of ice, trays of glasses and pitchers, and several bottles of liquor. This was the mandatory fun of the after party where Terry would parade Edward around to grip and grin with sponsors. No press. No public.

Below us, CEOs and other check-writing types leaned against voluptuous women while sipping drinks and congratulating each other on being wealthy. Pulsating lights played in time with the music, casting streaks of color through the otherwise darkened room.

The new undisputed light-heavyweight champion did not carry his belt; Emmett, who proudly slung the thing over his shoulder like the prized buck he'd hunted and shot himself, snatched that honor. Whatever, if it got him laid then so much the better. Truly, Edward seemed indifferent to the award itself. The victory was all that mattered to him, not the distinction of the title. He bested the man that was considered the apex of his weight class; that was the important achievement. Challenge accepted and conquered.

He was, however, in an exceptionally good mood. That sly, smug grin was firmly in place when he pulled me across his lap and buried his face in my hair to whisper about the numerous ideas he had for me when he returned to the suite. No, he corrected himself, maybe right here. Perhaps on this couch. Or, if I'd prefer, he might wait all the way to the women's restroom before he stripped me bare. Jasper smacked the back of his head after attempting to verbally admonish him for his public display, but Edward ignored it all.

"Emm, switch seats with me." Jasper stood and moved to the end of the couch to allow Emmett's body to create a barrier between him and our overzealous show of affection.

"This," Edward growled at him, "is for phone sex with my sister." Jasper raised an eyebrow in response to the unexpected statement, but being in quite the jovial mood, he simply poured a drink and averted his eyes.

"Have you talked to her?" I shoved Edward's face away from me with a laugh as I tried to get Jasper to look at me. "Did she see it?"

"Yeah, she left me about forty text messages during the fight." Jasper sat forward and warily glanced in our direction to make sure it was safe to look. "She said you took too long."

"She's never been the patient type," Edward smiled. A brief moment of shared sentiment passed through the three of us. When can she come home?

None of us would mention this aloud. It was counterproductive to the mood and impossible to answer tonight. The answer was, without dispute, when Edward felt it was safe. Nothing less than his word would bring her back. She trusted him implicitly and would not act against his better judgment. So Jasper waited, missing the woman he loved. I gave him an understanding smile, which he returned readily. He knew why this was happening. He even agreed with the choice, but that didn't make the time pass any faster.

We had only about fifteen minutes to ourselves before Terry pulled Edward away to go get some face time with the sponsors. Garrett and Emmett prowled the floor in search of any available ladies while Jasper mimicked a fifteen-year-old girl with thumbs glued to his phone.

"I'm going to take a look at the buffet," I spoke in Henry's ear. He met my eyes and nodded, abandoning his post at the top of the stairs to walk beside me to the tables of finger foods spread out next to the bar downstairs. Thankfully, the other guests were too drunk or generally disinterested to look at me for more than seconds. Or, it could have been the very large man glaring at everyone and everything around me. I smiled, sort of heartened by his protectiveness. Yes, that's what my bodyguard was being paid for: to protect. However, that generally extended only to life and limb. The fact that he'd put forth the effort to deter curious stares was just a nice gesture.

"I hate these things," A woman's voice called next to me. I glanced up from the chafing dishes of food that were indistinguishable in the lack of appropriate light.

"What are they?" I nodded back to the finely minced something piled in a small dollop on top of a flat something else.

"Oh, those are gross. But try these," she held out the tongs over another dish of something that was apparently more appetizing. "I was referring to the party," she clarified while I took three of what she'd suggested and two of the things next to them. It appeared that I ended up with stuffed mushrooms and bacon-wrapped mozzarella, but I couldn't swear to it. "All the same boring people and the same boring conversations."

She was casually dressed, like me, in just a T-shirt and jeans. She was attractive, certainly, but not one of the over made trophy dates that hung on the arms of the men in the room. Most noticeable about this acquaintance was her wild mane of curly red hair. Not many women could pull off that much hair in such a shockingly vivid shade, but she wore it well. She gestured with a tilt of her head toward a high-top table away from the bar and I followed her. My men were otherwise occupied for the time being, so I might as well entertain myself. Henry fell in step as he followed us.

"Victoria," he informed me, offering her hand over the table. I shook it once with a nod.

"Bella," I shouted in response. Why didn't sign language catch on with the hearing population? It would be far more effective in such situations. Probably because you can't sign and hold a drink in your hand at the same time. At least, you'd be signing in broken statements and half-words.

She tried to follow up the introduction with something else, but most of the words were lost to the music. I leaned in, giving her the universal frown of deafness, and she attempted to repeat herself again to no avail.

"What?" My shouted question rang loudly through the suddenly silent room. I cringed, backing off and quickly putting anything in my mouth.

"I'd like to thank our sponsors here tonight…" Terry took the stage just in front of the DJ booth to spiel while the room turned their attention to him. Edward stood off to the side with the publicist and a few others, patiently waiting until he could be himself again.

"Like I said," Victoria now whispered over the table, "I hate these things."

"First time," I told her indifferently. Really, it wasn't so bad. After all, this was all supposed to be for Edward, right? Well, Terry and Edward. It went with the territory and the big payout. I scanned the room to see Emmett and Garrett chatting up a couple of women in short skirts and decided that a bit of boredom on my part was worth it if at least someone was able to capitalize on the evening.

"I thought so. You tend to see the same faces no matter what city it is." Victoria eyed me with a strange sort of recognition, which I placed on the fact that she'd likely seen the same news coverage as everyone else. She was being polite enough not to bring it up in the first minute, so perhaps that was her way of allowing me to pretend to be anonymous.

"So what's your connection?" She definitely wasn't arm candy. I just couldn't picture her sauntering in on the heel of a self-important mogul. "Forgive me, but you don't look like a middle-aged man that spends his time between a high-back chair and the golf course."

"No," she sipped her drink while keeping her eyes trained on me, "Terry's my stepfather." She glanced over her shoulder, gesturing as if to indicate him, lest I not know to whom she was referring."

"Huh. You get dragged to all of these parties?"

"Not dragged exactly." A smirk played at her lips. "I've got a thing for fighters. Just prowling the merchandise." Thankfully, her eyes traveled to a group of men near the bar that I recognized by their build as being the other winners of the night. "Don't worry, I know he's taken." She winked at me and I smiled when my eyes landed on Edward on stage.

"Who's worried?" I shrugged, popping another bite in my mouth. Yep, definitely mushroom. She chuckled knowingly.

"What's with tall, dark and scary over there?" I looked behind me to see Henry standing just a few feet away and scanning the crowd. He was making a good show of giving me some sense of space.

"I'm actually the heiress to a massive oil fortune," I replied with obvious sarcasm. When in doubt, rely on humor to deflect unanswerable questions.

We continued to make small talk, mostly about the night's bouts and other anecdotes of matches past, until Terry gave up the floor and the music resumed, effectively putting an end to our discussion. Emmett and Garrett swung by our table to place a drink in my hand and reminded me that I was already far behind the night's quota.

I kept waiting for Edward to come collect me, but every time I looked up more people eagerly shouting in his ear surrounded him. At that point, I had to assume they'd moved past the play-by-play of the cage and onto how he could profit from investing in this or that. Really, the whole thing was absurd. He could likely buy any one of them several times over, and they were paying to support his winnings.

"Hey." A familiar arm draped over my shoulder as his even tone whispered in my ear. "I'm beat. Want to get out of here?" I turned to acknowledge Jasper and saw the exhaustion on his face. "It doesn't look like Terry is giving Edward up any time soon."

"Yeah. I'm over it." It was after one in the morning and we had an early flight to return home. My morning grumpiness would reach literal new heights when I was shoved in the plane's cabin to race the sunrise to cruising altitude.

I said a quick goodbye to Victoria and let Jasper lead me back to the bar to let Emmett and Garrett know we were taking off. They hardly took their eyes of the chicks hanging on their every word to nod and wave us off. "The plane waits for no man," Jasper reminded them.

"What about Edward?" I stopped just short of the door that led back into the kitchen and the way we'd come into the lounge.

"I'll let his detail know." Henry pulled out his phone and typed out a quick text before holding the door open for us.

Jasper and I parted ways as he stepped out of the service elevator to his floor. A hotel security guard dressed in the typical black suit and nametag met him at the threshold. Apparently the hotel had taken up the task of protecting some distance between whatever press might be lingering, though we saw none, and us. It was in their best interest to avoid altercations on the property.

Back on the top floor, Henry took up his position outside our suite. In the doorway, I paused for a moment to seek his eyes. "Thank you. I haven't said that yet. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Sawn."

…

I was roused by the piercing wail of a siren. Reacting to the deafening noise, I shot straight out of bed and strained to see through the pitch-black room. My hand shot out to my side, but found only empty space. Edward wasn't there. How long had I been asleep? It was dark in the room, but I'd closed the blackout curtains. A moment of disorientation kept me still until the reality of the fire alarm propelled me off the bed. I fumbled until I found the lamp and lit up the room. There was no sign that Edward had been back at all. No clothes draped over the chair and the bathroom light was out. I grabbed the clothes I'd worn to the fight from the floor and pulled them on while stumbling to the window. It was still dark, the sun nowhere to be found.

A loud pounding on the bedroom door made me jump and squeak out a startled sound. I zipped up my pants and stepped into my untied Converse, cringing against the relentless blare of the alarm, and then opened the door to find Henry on the other side.

"Leave everything," he yelled over the noise. "I'm getting you out." I nodded to him and grabbed my essentials from the dresser next to the door. He scowled at me as I clumsily shoved them in my pockets. What? I didn't try to pack a bag.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket as we left the room and ran down the hall. "Hello?" I yelled into the phone, having seen Jasper's name appear on the screen, but it was useless. I couldn't hear a damn thing over the fire alarm that must have alerted all of New Jersey. I tried again, stupidly, but finally hung up and sent him a text instead: We're going.

That's when Henry held open the door to the stairwell. We were twenty-two stories up.

_Motherfucker! _

He practically pushed me through the door and we proceeded down. Others began to file into the stairwell as we progressed lower, all with mixed expressions of exhaustion, confusion, annoyance, and fear. I still didn't see Jasper, Emmett, or Garrett. I knew Jasper had to have been leaving his room and was likely a few stories in front of me by know. Emmett was either with him or had a head start if he had never left the lounge on the ground floor. It was three in the morning, according to my phone.

When we had to pause to let other hotel guests file into the stairwell from the access door, I took the opportunity to lean into Henry and yell in his ear. "Where's Edward?" He shook his head, which I took to mean he hadn't heard me. I repeated myself, but this time he just stared at me with that flat expression. After a moment, he pointed to the stairs to tell me to keep going. He didn't know where Edward was. Now I was worried.

Once we made it to the casino floor, security and other uniformed hotel staff were positioned around the massive space to direct everyone out the front doors to the parking lot. We followed the streaming crowd outside to where several hundred others were already gathered across the street. I was being pushed, shoved, elbowed, and occasionally kicked as some panicked and other just jostled for a tiny piece of open space to walk in. With every new body that diverted me in this director or that one, I felt Henry drifting further from my side. Taller bodies began to overtake my view until all I saw were backs and chests. Yelling and the nearing emergency sirens of police and firefighters overtook the oppressive noise of the alarm.

I could smell it now: the smoke that indicated a genuine emergency from somewhere in the hotel. I couldn't see anything beyond the people that caged me in and propelled me forward, but the smell was thickening in the air. The next sensation that hit me was the freezing air and steady wind coming off the Atlantic. It was freezing outside and I hadn't stopped to grab a jacket.

My phone vibrated. I snatched it from my pocket, holding it with a death grip to keep from dropping it as I continued to be knocked around.

"Jazz?" I yelled into the phone, pressing it firmly to my ear with both hands as I tried to crane my neck and look around me, but found nothing but unknown bodies. I couldn't see Henry anymore.

"Where are you?"

"Outside with everyone else. Where's Emmett?"

"With me. We're outside, too."

"Edward? Garrett?"

"All here. Can you spot a landmark? We'll go to you."

"I can't—" I was knocked hard from behind, stumbling and landing on my knees "Fuck. I can't see shit," I yelled. I viciously threw my elbows out to make room to stand, but still took several shots from behind while I tried to right myself. "I'm just going to keep walking until I get out of the crowd. Just go," I told him, "I'll find you where it thins out."

"Is Henry still with you?"

"No. I lost him in the crowd."

"Okay. Keep going. We'll find you."

My feet were hardly touching the ground anymore. The crowd was a moving singular mass that held me tightly in its impacted center. Red and blue flashing lights pulsed to cast color across the indistinguishable bodies that surrounded me. People yelled for their friends and family, some tried in vain to plant their feet and look over the crowd to wave their hands, but were be swallowed up and forced along with the determined movement of the hive.

"Bella!" I reacted to my name, but it wasn't one of the voices I expected to hear. I looked back over my shoulder to see Henry forcibly displace others to reach me.

"Henry!" He wrapped his thick, heavy arm around my shoulder and clutched me protectively to his side. "The guys are together," I shouted up to him. "We're going to find them where the crowd thins out."

"Just stick next to me," he replied with a touch of urgency. Considering his whole job was to keep an eye on me, he was likely relieved to find me before Edward did. He did, after all, finally call me by my first name.

Little by little, more space became available between us and the other hotel occupants. We kept walking until we hit a barrier of police vehicles and news trucks positioned in front of a large parking garage. I couldn't see the front of the hotel from behind the overwhelming crowd, but smoke was billowing high into the air from the side of the building.

Henry stopped and held me in place as we found a patch of pavement to finally relax and claim our ground. He brought his phone to his ear, speaking in clipped responses. "Yes. Parking Garage. Cruisers and news trucks. She's secure."

My eyes darted in all directions as I scanned the incoming masses for any familiar face. I briefly glimpsed a head of curly red hair, unexpectedly relieved that Victoria had likely made it out. It wasn't the most graceful exit, but it seemed that the evacuation was successful. Police officers around us held the press back while others barked orders to the crowd and searched for any that might need medical attention. So far as I could see, there weren't any serious injuries, but it was still pandemonium as separated groups tried to search each other out and reconvene.

"Bella!" Three loud, frantic voices called out in unison. I spun around to see Emmett first, and then Jasper and Edward right behind him. "Stay there!" They were several yards away, still shoving their way through people to reach us.

"Over there," someone shouted from behind me. "Edward Cullen."

A handful of journalists with cameras chasing after them pushed past me toward the guys. I was shoved again, taking the butt of a video camera to the side of my face. Henry yanked me back and then I saw Edward knock the cameraman to the ground. Emmett smacked a camera off another man's shoulder as they both attempted to power their way toward me.

Two police officers yelled, trying to advance toward us when they saw the altercation. At that same moment, an unmistakable gunshot rang out in close proximity. Hundreds of bystanders crouched and screamed, many scurrying off in different directions to supposed safety. Henry pushed me to the ground as he drew his weapon. My face smacked the pavement upon landing.

"Gun!" A woman screeched. More screaming filled the air, feet darting in all directions around me.

"Bella!"

"Put the gun down."

"Drop it."

"Listen—"

"On the ground."

"I'm on the job."

"Do it."

I looked up from the pavement, but was immediately hit in the eye by a passing toe or heel. I was trampled, taking kicks and tread over my back and neck and head. I curled into a ball, doing my best to shield myself from the panicked scattering of terrified people.

"Come on." A hand reached down and yanked me up by my arm, dragging me away. I couldn't see, my eye swollen and blurry, and sharp pains protested against every step. My ears were ringing. I felt dizzy, disorientated, and still couldn't get my vision to focus. "Give her to me," a different voice ordered. They sounded strange and far away, like distorted signal on the radio or voices underwater. Each of them was indiscernible and murky. Just a second after I no longer felt the ground under my feet, everything went black.

* * *

So…want to start placing bets on who Bella will wake up with? Where she'll wake up? Poor Henry. He's having a rough night.


	39. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

* * *

**Chapter 39**

_My eyes snap open at the sound. Was it a sound? I am rigid with anticipation as I hold my breath and listen for several seconds. Nothing. The room is black and silent in the stillness. I let the held breath escape as my heavy lids descend. Not three breaths later, my scalp erupts in pain as my hair is yanked viciously to drag me from the floor._

_I can't see. _

_I can't scream._

_My vocal chords are paralyzed in horror. I land on my hands and knees, the coarse fibers of the carpet meeting my skin, and try to crawl away, get to the door, get to the light. A forceful, blinding blow is delivered across my left temple and I am dazed, in agony and clutching my head as I collapse and curl into a ball. Something connects with the back of my head; something hard and hate-filled, and the last sensation I feel is my neck snapping forward. _

"Stop struggling."

"Hold her legs."

"We need to sedate her."

"Get the straps."

…

_I palm the handle of my knife, the blade tucked up toward my wrist to conceal the weapon from view. _

_It isn't him._

_It can't be him. _

_My breathing is ragged as I dart down the aisle past oblivious faces tucked into their books, newspapers, and magazines. A canned voice in an unfamiliar tongue speaks over the intercom. I lower myself in my seat, hiding from the head of blonde hair behind me. My knee bounces nervously. Can I still make it off the train? Is there time? I glance back, forcing myself to look at the blonde man three rows behind me._

_It isn't him._

_It won't be him. _

"Get your goddamn hands off me!"

"You can't be in here."

"Get him out!"

"Stop it!"

"Let's go."

"The next time I see you—"

"Now!"

…

Something was itching me. A crawling, tingling, maddeningly uncomfortable itching seemed to emanate from my wrist and flared out over my entire body. I felt…heavy. A sort of sluggish, murky, impenetrable haze pinned me down. No, more like being underwater. Like being hundreds of feet under water where the sunlight failed to penetrate. It was not an entirely unfamiliar feeling, and recognizing the similarities, I resigned myself to wait it out.

Disjointed images played behind me eyes, but vanished too quickly to focus on a single vision. My mind was…confused, disorientated, and unable to concentrate or narrow my capacity to any single thought.

"How is she?"

The voice was low with the tone of a male, but it also reached me in a muffled, distorted jumble. My ears rang at a piercing decibel, which screamed over the low roar of my own breathing. I felt as though I had a gallon of water trapped behind each eardrum.

"She has moderate lacerations, deep muscle and tissue bruising and a head contusion, but no broken bones. We've had to sedate her twice. Her MRI looked good, but she's had violent outbursts, which are likely a result of the trauma."

"She'll be okay?"

"She will recover physically with rest and proper care. I'd like to keep her on the drip for a few more hours. You really shouldn't be here."

"I'm all she has left. Please. I don't want her to wake up alone. She'll be terrified. She already suffers from PTSD."

"For now, but if there's anymore trouble."

"None. I promise. Those others…they aren't with us."

…

"Ms. Swan, can you hear me?"

I heard the voice seek me out in the murky darkness, but it was almost as if it came from the other side of the wall and I were pressing my ear against the plaster to eavesdrop. I tried to open my eyes, I told them to open, but they weren't inclined to cooperate. I started to panic. I couldn't feel anything. My entire body was a dull, numbness. From the other side of that sound-muffling wall, a loud beeping sped.

"Calm down, Ms. Swan. You need to relax. Don't try to move."

I couldn't move; that was the problem. I called out to my fingers and toes and hear nothing in reply.

_Please no. Not again. Please no._

"Ms. Swan—"

"Henry?" The name came out of my lips before I realized I'd intended to say it aloud or even was able to talk, though it was more like a croak than actual language.

"No. You're in the hospital. I'm Doctor Moore.

"Where's—"

"Don't try talk any more. We need to keep your blood pressure down. Your brother just stepped out for a moment."

I felt a warm wave rush through my veins and then a curtain descended on me, closing me off from my waking surroundings.

…

Consciousness crept up on me; slowly like the rising sun. The dense weight was partially relieved, but hadn't entirely subsided. I felt the initial sensations of pain war throughout my body, and I tried to retreat back into the blackness. The itching was worse.

_When I wake up, I am going to find that itching and kill it. I will chop off my damn arm and burn it to get rid of the fucking itching._

"Hey, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand again."

That muffled, indistinguishable voice that carried through the blackness from seemingly miles away was back. Squeeze what hand? I couldn't feel anything but the heaviness and the insufferable itching.

"You're safe now. I'm here for you. Everything will be better when you wake up."

I wanted to respond, but it was like I couldn't find my jaw to open it or my voice to make a sound. Maybe I got a little lip tremble. I decided to try and concentrate on my eyes. My entire face might have clenched in the force of will I exerted to try and lift my lids. I couldn't feel any of it.

"Come on, open your eyes. I'm right here."

My pinky toe twitched of its own accord, and it was the first sensation other than the goddamn itching that I was sure I felt accurately. I narrowed all my focus to opening my eyes, feeling them flutter as quick bursts of light passed through the tiny slits.

"That's it."

The voice was becoming less distant and mangled. It felt near with an encouraging tone. Familiar.

My eyes snapped shut against the sudden brightness, telling me I'd managed to open them. I heard a click, and then it was dark again. I tried once more, commanding my eyes to open.

"There you are," the voice cooed. "I've been waiting on you for a while."

My vision focused slowly. The blurry edges sharpening while I blinked repeatedly. It was darker in the room, but indirect light filtered in through the window in the door. My eyes swept back and forth, taking in the machines and white walls that confirmed my suspicion: I was back in the hospital.

"Hey," the voice coaxed my attention and my hand was squeezed again. Finally, my eyes fell to the side and my heart stopped, came to a grinding halt in my chest. My throat tightened and strangled the breath right out of me. "I know this is going to be a lot to take in, but I had to get you alone for a while. We have so much we have to talk about."

A frantic beeping mimicked the pace of my quickened heartbeats, but it was quickly silenced.

"Let's just shut that off for a while," he said, pushing a button that darkened the screen of the heart monitor. "I want this to be a private conversation, Bella."

I tried to sit up, grasping for the sensation of my limbs to leap out of bed, but my body betrayed me. I jerked, moving only inches.

"Yeah, I guess you were giving them some trouble there for a while." He looked down at the side of my hospital bed. I followed his eyes, seeing that my wrists were restrained in straps that held me to the bedframe. "I want to take these off of you, but first I need to know that I can trust you not to run. Okay?"

I worked to nod my head, still somewhat dazed into dumbness and pushing off the last veils of sedatives.

"Good. If you show me you can behave, I'll take these off. No screaming, okay? They'll just put you under again."

My throat bobbed to swallow but my mouth was dry, scratchy, and my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. He noticed, reaching behind him to the cart where a cup held a bent plastic straw.

"Here," he offered the cup to me, holding it up while I sipped a mouthful of water. All the while, I kept my eyes locked on his. The expression there wasn't at all what I expected. He spoke quietly, gently, with the slightest smile on his lips. "Better?"

I nodded again, swallowing several times after swishing the water around my mouth.

"Wha—what do you want?" I finally stuttered out the question, though he looked disappointed.

"That's a difficult question to answer," he said with a contemplative expression. "I'm not sure I've decided on that yet. There's so much you still don't know."

"Where…where's Edward?"

He grimaced, a look of chastisement spreading across his soft features. "He made a scene, from what I hear."

"How did you get in here?"

"That's the right question, isn't it?" His eyes lit up, like I'd figured out some great puzzle. "We have so much in common, Bella. It really is surreal to be sitting here. I can see it now, a little. Maybe I'm just making it up in my head, but I want to believe it's there."

"What is?"

"It hasn't been easy, huh? What we've had to do to survive. Taking care of ourselves; what kind of mother abandons her child?"

I watched him intently, scanning his eyes as he repeatedly shifted his focus around the room.

"How might things have been different if I'd found you sooner? I guess I should apologize for that. I wasn't living up to my responsibility, but that's all going to change now."

"Edward—"

"Isn't part of this discussion," he snapped. "He served his purpose. He doesn't have anything left to do with us now." He shook his head, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. "So many tiny choices that brought us together. It really is fate, Bella. It's all just right. Just the way it was supposed to be. I see that now."

"I…I don't understand what you're saying." His thoughts were disjointed and cryptic, and while he appeared calm, there was a strange unsettled mood about him. He appeared outwardly in control, but I sensed he was concealing his agitation.

"I know how you feel. I had so many questions for so long. Then, when I finally saw you, it was just all so clear to me. Growing up without a mother, being alone in the world, abandoned, and fighting for scraps. We deserved better from her."

"Her?"

"You were lucky. You had a father, for a while. I had foster families and caseworkers. But I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I really should apologize for all the trouble I've caused. I just didn't know how to get your attention." He leaned forward in his chair, looking at me intently. "I don't blame you for what you had to do. I admire you. But then you disappeared. I looked for you, Bella. I really tried. I guess I was afraid to face you myself. I needed to know you first."

The shrinking space between us made me shiver. I was becoming increasingly aware of the pain in my back, neck, torso—it seemed to spread out everywhere. And yet, the most disturbing sensation was the closing proximity between us. He sat back, adjusting himself in his chair, and I exhaled in relief.

"My uncle was hard on you, I know. There was nothing I could do about that. I couldn't tell him about us; that would have only complicated things, and at the time I still wasn't sure that I could ever face you. But when you came back…well, it was a sign. It was time for us to meet."

"When I came back?"

Someone would come in. A doctor, a nurse, someone would eventually have to walk into my room to check on me. The best I could hope for was to keep him calm and talking. Even if his garbled message wasn't making sense, I just had to hold out long enough. Edward had been here. He knew where I was and he'd come back for me with Jasper and Emmett.

"I'd started to lose hope that you ever would. It had been so long and I couldn't find you. But then, I get the call I'd been waiting on. You were back in Key West, just a few hours away."

"You had someone…watching me?"

His brow furrowed as he closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face. There was a long, motionless pause. He exhaled roughly, and when he looked up, there was an oddly serene smile on his face. "I was just keeping on eye on you. That's what big brothers are for, right?"

"You think—"

"I saw your picture on television and I knew the second I looked into your eyes. It just all clicked right into place. Our mother abandoned us, Bella. And I resented her for a long time, but if she had to leave me so that you could be born, then I guess I have to be grateful, right? I'm not alone anymore. And neither are you. We don't have to be orphans.

"James…" My voice was small, hesitant. I tried to lift my hand again, forgetting that it was still strapped to the bed. "You think I'm your sister?"

"I know. This is a lot to take in," he laughed softly and looked around the room. "But we'll have so much time to make up for the years we lost. I promise. I'll take you away from all of this and you won't ever have to look back. We can take care of each other the way we should have."

"That's impossible," I whispered.

"No!" He jerked forward, leaning too close to my face. "It isn't impossible. It makes perfect sense. Look at me. We have the same eyes, our mother's eyes. I never knew her, but—"

"My mother was Renee Swan. I knew her. I was three years old when she left." My voice rose without permission, agitation and argument seeping into my tone. "I'd know. I'd know if she'd had another kid before me."

"We were both lied to, by everyone. Don't you see that? But when my uncle was put on your case and I saw your picture for the first time…Bella, I knew. You have to see that."

James' eyes were similar in color, his face held a similar shape to mine. Under the blonde dye, he had dark brown hair that was obvious at the roots…but that's where the similarities ended. Yes, there was some faint likeness, but I couldn't see any more than that.

"I started fighting so that you'd see me and know that I could protect you. Emmett and Jasper were reluctant to give me a shot, and I was sure you'd notice me then, but you didn't. I kept trying, Bella. I really did…they just refused to help. They were trying to keep us apart."

"Why…why hurt him?"

"You were back," he said flippantly. "What more use could Cullen be? Besides, he's dangerous. I really don't approve of your relationship. Of course, you haven't always been a good judge of character, now have you?"

"You tried to kill him because he was disposable?" I jerked up, the instinct to attack taking over any rational thought. James sat back again, snickering at my feeble attempt to break out of the straps.

"See? Now that's why they restrained you in the first place. You really need to keep it together now if they're ever going to let you out of here."

I swallowed hard, consciously tamping down my rage. Despite my desire to rip him limb from limb, I was restrained and completely at his mercy. Just a few more minutes, I reminded myself, and someone would come for me.

"That's better," he nodded. "And you don't have to worry about Paul anymore, either. Now that we're getting this chance together, you won't ever have to see him again."

"How? What does he have to do with anything? How do you even know him?"

"I've had him watching you for me," he said like it was an obvious fact I was too dense to realize. "He wasn't the ideal candidate, I know, but we had an established association. We can talk about what should happen to him after this is all over. After we settle down somewhere, I promise that I'm done with it all. No more dealing, I swear. But I had to make a living, right? I mean, I didn't have a lot of options. I did what I had to do to survive. You can understand that, right?"

"In Miami, you were there to see Tanya?"

"I was there to see you. Tanya was my excuse to get inside. Well, it wasn't like she took much convincing. But she was just a means to an end. You're my priority." James smiled, reaching out to cup my hand in his. I commanded myself not to flinch, but the feel of his clammy palm against mine had my stomach rolling in revulsion.

"Really, none of that matters now. I'm going to get you out of here soon and then you can leave all of that behind." James let go of my hand and it took all the control I had not to clench a fist. James leaned in and hovered over my face. My entire body tensed, uncertain of what he'd do.

"Everything will be so much better now. You'll see that." His lips touched my forehead. I swallowed back the bile rising to my throat. "But first we have to get rid of Cullen."

"No!" The response was automatic. I wasn't able to hide the anger carried in my outburst. James pulled back, glaring hard. "Don't hurt him." I took several shaky breaths, trying to recover my calm. "Please. I'll go," I lied, "just don't hurt him."

"It can't be that way," he shook his head. James turned around and then started pacing the few feet between the door and the bed. "He'd come looking for us. I can't take that chance. We need a fresh start." His voice grew darker and he rubbed his hands roughly over his face. "We have to cut all ties." As he raised his hands behind his head and squeezed his eyes shut. With his back to me, I saw the butt of a gun peeking up from the waistband of his jeans.

"Please," I nearly whispered. My eyes began to sting with impending tears. "I'll do anything. Please," I begged.

"I've already given up everything for you," he growled. "I'm trying to do the right thing so that we can be a family. I'm leaving Victoria behind. It's only fair."

His admission caught me by surprise, silencing me for a moment. "Just let me tell them," I offered quietly. "I'll tell them I want to go with you and they won't come after me. I promise. Please, James—"

"No!" His fist flew out and punched the wall. "Fuck!" He kept pacing, nearly vibrating with anger and noticeable frustration. He looked as if he might combust at any moment and send the hospital up in flames with him. "You should be grateful, you know that? I'm rescuing you. All of this, for two years, everything has been so we could be together."

He sneered at me, his eyes narrow. "And none of it means anything to you, does it? You don't give a damn about me, either. Just like your fucking mother." He came closer, his fists clenched at his sides and the muscle in his neck taut with tension. I pressed myself deeper into the bed, flinching when he brought his face inches from mine.

"No, I do. I care. I want to go," I said with as much sincerity as I could contrive.

"You're lying!" James' hand lashed across my cheek. The sting burned the nerves, suddenly making me more aware of the aches and throbbing pains over nearly my entire body. "You're going to run the first chance you get," he seethed. "Just like her. You're just the same."

"Hel—" James latched around my throat, constricting and cutting off my cry for help.

"You're a fucking lying whore, just like she was." His hands squeezed tighter, a deranged and murderous glare staring back at me while I struggled for air. I jerked around, trying to free myself from the straps that immobilized my hands and ankles. Frantically, my fingers searched for the anything they could reach. On my right side I felt the raised edges of buttons. I pushed at all of them, tapping in panic at anything that moved. There was one larger and raised above the others and I smacked it in desperation as my vision darkened. With all I had left, I tugged my hand against the strap, and my right hand squeezed through the hole.

I shouldn't have expected it to be there. It wasn't logical or rational. My hand might have lunged for his face to jam my fingers in his eyes, punch him, or try to break his nose and splinter the bones into his head with the heel of my hand, but instead, I reach under my butt. Inexplicably, I found what I was after.

My palm clenched the handle of my knife, my thumb slid the blade free, and I impaled James through the jugular.

The itching was gone.

* * *

Umm...I'll just sit here quietly and wait.


	40. Chapter 40

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

__**Chapter Notes: **Okay, for clarification, the italics in the last chapter signify Bella's nightmares occurring while she went in and out of consciousness in the hospital. The quotes were what was happening around her in real time in the room.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**EPOV**

**1:30 A.M. – The after-party.**

I hadn't heard a word enthusiastically shouted in my ear for the last fifteen minutes. Terry continued on, extolling my virtues, while I focused only on the slender beauty in the corner. A man, with his hand on my shoulder, attempted to occupy my line of sight. As plainly as possible, I glared at his hand and then narrowed my eyes at him. The offending hand was quickly snatched back and he shuffled away. To say that I was agitated was a severe understatement.

Jasper approached Bella and together they spoke to Emmett and Garrett before disappearing through the kitchen doors where they'd take the service corridors to the employee elevators. I tried to remind myself of the necessity of patience in this situation. I recited a calming mantra in my head, forcing the agitation down in favor of cold focus. It wasn't working. My hand clenched into a fist at my side, released, and clenched again to mimic the quickening pace of my heartbeat.

Several more minutes passed, and in that time I no longer bothered with the pretense of indifference. Mid-sentence, I stalked away from Terry and his cohorts, going to Emmett where he stood with Garrett at the bar.

"Goodnight ladies." With flat tone, I dismissed the women that had been entertaining them. Emmett looked dejected. Garrett simply shrugged and winked at their passing forms. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Jasper."

"She's in her room. Henry's there. I'm coming back down."

"Meet us at the loading docks."

I slid the phone back in my jeans, catching Emmett's steady, determined gaze. "Let's go," I told him. "Garrett, this is where we part ways." He nodded, not truly understanding the gravity of the statement or what would transpire tonight, but perhaps having an inclination that this was not his fight.

I had expected an argument when I initially stated my intentions. I was prepared to do this alone, even go so far as to have security forcibly detain Jasper and Emmett should they try to stop me. Instead, there was a silent moment in my dressing room just before my hands were taped. The three of us looked at each other, and whatever the details or specifics, we'd figure that out. It would happen, tonight, and we'd do it together. They'd loved her long before me, but I wouldn't live without her. Once a man truly knew what he was capable of, there was no time wasted in considering the consequences. I'd succeed and she would be safe.

...

**2:30 A.M.**

"Why are we here, James?" I leaned against the stainless steel counter covered in sawdust and glanced up at the surveillance camera concealed within the black glass dome. This is where it would happen. The south side of the hotel was undergoing renovations. We had the benefit of time, space, and solitude.

James paced the aisle between a line of stovetops and me. He scratched his head with the barrel of his nine-millimeter, eyes trained on the floor. His hand was shaking, but not from nervousness or uncertainty. He was wired, jittery, and making it too easy on me.

"Violence needs a reason. What's your reason? Because I don't think you've thought this through." I crossed one ankle over the other, putting on an air of arrogance. I wanted to instigate him. Violence always needs a reason, and I wanted him to give me one.

"That's where you're wrong." He shook his head, continuing to wear a path back and forth across the tiles. "I've done nothing but think."

"Then please, enlighten me. You have my undivided attention."

"See, right there; that's your problem. You believe this is all about you." He paused, straightening up to eye me with an unstable sneer. "Did it ever occur to you that you're completely irrelevant? She won't even remember you. We'll be together, as a family, and she'll forget. It will be like you never existed."

"No," my brow furrowed in disapproval, "I'm not buying it. This started long before Bella. Why—"

"This was always about Bella!" He stepped closer, the gun shaking at his side in a clenched fist, knuckles white. "You smug prick! I'm her family," he shouted. "Me."

"Her family," I repeated, not concealing the disbelieving smirk that twisted one side of my lips. "Please go on. I'm enthralled."

"You've known her, what, three months? And you haven't learned a thing about her. I know exactly who she is. I've spent two years learning everything about her. I know her," he repeated. Whether he was convincing me or the voice in his head, I didn't care. Or maybe it was a Labrador that issued his marching orders. Either way, I was thoroughly disinterested in a monologue. I just needed to press him enough to raise the gun.

"She's my sister." A strangely peaceful smile stretched out over his face as he took a step back. I couldn't help it, even if I were inclined to hold it in, and laughed openly.

"James," I took a breath, thoroughly amused. "Bella is not your sister. I'm not sure how you manufactured that notion, but I almost feel sorry for you." I didn't, not at all, but he was turning out to be far more pitiable than I expected.

"She is," he growled. "I'm her family. Me. Our mother left us, but we've found each other."

"Your mother was an unremarkable woman who died an unremarkable death," I replied flippantly.

"Shut up!"

"Christine Matthews relocated from Reno, Nevada in 1978. She worked as a stripper on 163rd street in North Miami Beach until she overdosed in a crack house. You were two months old and found next to her body in a decrepit doublewide two days later and remanded to the state. Shall I go on?" I pushed off the counter, advancing on the seething man before me. "Renee Swan, formerly Renee Sawyer, resided in Jacksonville, Florida before vacationing in Key West and meeting Charlie Swan. She married, had a child, and abandoned her family three years later. She has been Renee Forrest, Renee Martin, Re—"

"Shut up!" His forearms clenched around his head as James turned away from me, continuing to pace. "Stop!"

"She's living in Phoenix, Arizona with a new husband and a dog. She's not your mother. You were the bastard child of a crack whore. Completely unremarkable."

"Fuck you!" James whipped around, firing off three quick shots blindly before the gun was aimed in my direction. I lunged for his outstretched arm, holding his hand out away from us. "You're lying."

We struggled over the weapon, our bodies crashing around the vacant kitchen, over hard surfaces and tangling in plastic sheets draped from the ceiling. I jabbed him twice under his ribcage and slammed his forearm against the side of a standing freezer. The gun fell to the floor, sliding across the tiles and under a counter across the narrow kitchen.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled for me, but I ignored him. He'd keep to the plan. This had to be justifiable. If I didn't make it out, they'd get their shot. If I didn't make it out, I couldn't risk sending Bella home without her brothers.

James' elbow flew back, catching me across the cheek. I bounced his head off the stainless steel door of the freezer and delivered two more jabs to his kidneys for the trouble. He broke free, landing an uppercut that, admittedly, dazed me for a moment. James dove to the floor, stretching his hand out under the counter to retrieve the gun.

Determined, I jumped on his back and grabbed for the weapon while shoving his face against the solid floor. He struggled, slithering and jerking his body to try to throw me off. As my fingers gripped hard metal, his hand wrapped around mine and squeezed, another shot firing away from us.

"Edward! Goddamn it!" Emmett's voice this time.

"Stay out there," I shouted.

James threw his head back, cracking his skull against my forehead with enough force that my hand reflexively loosened around the gun. He took it, rolling over on his back, and attempting to point on his target. I clutched both of his wrists, exerting my full strength to push them over his head, but he was resisting with formidable power.

A blaring, piercing siren erupted around us. We both cringed against the sound for the briefest moment: a fire alarm. James' expression turned from one of violent determination to a disturbing humor. He was expecting it. James squeezed the trigger, firing off two more shots toward the air above us.

Then I heard the click.

I let go of his hands and slammed my fist down across his face. Stupid sonofabitch didn't even have a full clip. He was out cold.

"Edward! Let's go. Leave him." Emmett yanked me off of James. I resisted, for a moment, but he dragged me up to my feet before pulling me back toward the doors. It took another dozen steps before the situation sunk in.

"Where's Bella?" We darted through the vacant wing of the hotel toward the main lobby. Jasper already had his phone to his ear.

"Fuck! She picked up, but I can't hear shit." He glanced down at the phone briefly before putting it back in his pocket. "She's evacuating," he yelled.

When we reached the casino floor and the throngs of occupants scattering out the doors, I pulled one of the uniformed security officers to the side and yelled in his ear. "Where's the fire?"

"Auburn Lounge, Sir." He yelled back. "And spreading."

"South wing kitchen," I shouted again. "Check the tapes. Send someone." He nodded in understanding, quickly moving away and tapping two other guards on the shoulder as he departed.

...

**4:15 A.M. - Emergency Room.**

"Sir, you need to back up. You can't go back there." A tiny thing in pink scrubs and a big voice shoved me back from the swinging double doors of the emergency room as Bella was wheeled inside on a gurney.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. She's twenty-three. She's allergic to morphine," I shouted at the doctors that had long-since passed through the doors. "Tell them that," I yelled at the little nurse. "Her back—"

"We will. Please. You have to sit down." She kept her hands firmly planted on my chest, and reluctantly I let her push me back toward the seats in the waiting area. I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder.

"When can I see her? I need to be with her." I looked down, pleading with the miniscule gatekeeper that refused to let me pass. What I wouldn't give to take Bella's place.

"Family only," she barked. She was unrelenting, unforgiving. I hated her with a passion. For the first time in my life, I considered paying any female bystander in the ER to slug the bitch.

I growled at her, glaring hard, but she scoffed and walked off. Emmett put himself in front of me, forcibly pushing me down into a chair. I accomplished two minutes of stillness before bursting through the front doors and stalking off toward a bench a few yards away. There I saw a kid smoking who barely looked old enough to drive a car.

"Let me bum one," I ordered. The boy popped an eyebrow under his hoodie and held out his hand. Rolling my eyes, I reached into my pocket and then slapped a bill in his hand. He looked at the fifty with wide eyes. "The whole pack," I demanded. He smiled and handed it over before walking away.

Grateful, I pulled one out but realized my mistake. I chased the kid down, handed him another five, and took his lighter. The filter hit my lips and I took a long, desperate, agitated drag of the cigarette. I stared off over the parking lot, trying to resist the urge to force my way into the Emergency room and threaten anyone who dared to approach me.

"Swan?" I looked back at the EMT approaching with a plastic bag in his hand. "You came in with the Swan girl, right?"

I hopped up off the bench and met him. "Yes," I confirmed. He held out the plastic bag to me.

"These were in her pockets," he informed me. I looked inside, finding her cell phone, wallet, and the damn pocketknife that was the subject of my nightmares. He didn't wait for anything further before the EMT retreated.

…

**5:00 A.M.**

"Henry?" I walked back outside the front doors of the ER for the sixth cigarette in the last hour and to answer my phone. It was bitterly cold, the sun just starting to peek up from the horizon to cast uneven shadows across the parking lot.

"All good. They just released me," he replied.

"I sent someone to pick you up."

"Yes, he's here."

I lit up, taking my spot on the bench, which would soon have the indentation of my ass permanently worn in.

"I've booked a room. They'll take you there," I said. "Just give the desk your name."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to head to the hospital."

I knew I liked him. "Just tell the driver. We'll be waiting." I remained outside, watching the sunrise remind me that we should have been on the flight home by now. Bella was supposed to me sleeping in my lap while we climbed into the morning sky bound for Florida. Instead, my love was alone, injured, terrified, and out of my reach. I considered figuring out which car belonged to little pink-and-pissy and then slashing her tires. She deserved to be taught a lesson about compassion.

My phone rang again. The screen displayed a local number I didn't recognize. "Cullen."

"Sir, we've reviewed the tapes from the south wing."

"You have him," I replied.

"No, sir. We searched the area, but he escaped. We lost him after he jumped the privacy wall near the south pool deck."

I hung up and shoved my phone into my pocket before the urge to heave it across the parking lot overtook me. Flicking my cigarette to the ground, I charged back into the ER. At the administration desk Jasper and Emmett stood with a young, scrawny doctor.

"She's being admitted and moved upstairs. Her condition is good considering her injuries, but we need to—"

"You need to put her under guard," I announced to the doctor. He snapped his eyes to me, scowling at my interruption. Not a good start for him.

"Who are—"

"Her boyfriend and attorney," I cut him off again. "I'm telling you now, put her under guard. I'll send my own. Put security at her door."

"She's perfectly—"

"You're not listening to me." I grabbed his collar, pulling forward. "Let me up there or put a guard on her door."

"Edward." Jasper grabbed my arm and yanked me back. Emmett put an arm around my neck and pulled. "You have to calm down. You're not doing her any good."

"James got away," I growled at him. His face went blank for a moment before he composed himself.

"How would he-?" Emmett started to speak, but apparently thinking better of present company, he snapped his mouth shut.

I released the doctor as I saw two security guards advance toward us. "Do it," I barked at him, letting Emmett pull me back. The doctor righted his jacket and turned away, waving off the guards before disappearing through the doors.

…

**6:10 A.M.**

"Hey," Emmett's massive hand grabbed onto my forearm and tightened as I stood. "Where are you going?"

"To take a piss," I snarled. "You want to watch?"

He searched my face and then glanced at Jasper. I threw his hand off and stalked toward the hallway that lead to the restrooms and the elevators. Two wrong floors and fifteen rooms later, I found Bella unconscious in a hospital gown and prone on the bed. She was my battered angel, desecrated, but still a divine sight wrapped in white.

My throat constricted at my first glimpse of her. My feet froze the moment the door closed behind me. Bile rose into my mouth and a truly tangible, real ache tore at my chest. Then, I was propelled forward. I threw myself at her bedside and buried my face against her neck. She still smelled the same: strawberries and freesia. There were touches of smoke and sterile hospital smells, but still my Bella. Her skin was warm against my cheek, a testament to her vitality.

"Angel," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I failed you. I keep failing you. Please, love. You shouldn't forgive me. You should have listened to me and run as far as possible." I took several deep breaths, cupping her cheek as gently as possible. "I'm a selfish bastard, love. I'm vile and so undeserving because I want your forgiveness. I'm begging for it, because I honestly don't know how to live without you."

For several minutes I pressed my face to her chest and listened to the steady rhythm of her heart, which was echoed by the beep of the heart monitor. It wasn't until I reached for her hand that I saw she'd been restrained.

_Those sadistic motherfuckers!_

I yanked the straps from her wrists, cradling both of her hands in my on her stomach where I rested my cheek again to absorb her sent and soothing warmth. I closed my eyes, humming her lullaby under the fantasy that maybe she would hear me. I loathed the thought that she might have been awake, or would wake, without me here.

But Bella was strong, so much stronger than me. She'd survived so much worse and she would survive this, too. Bella had the sort of fearlessness that defied rationale, and frequently defied me, but was innate and firmly embedded inside her where no one—not Mike and not James—could take it from her. She didn't need me. An argument could be made that she would be better of without me. Jasper had certainly made his preference clear. Nevertheless, I was, to my very core, a selfish man that refused to release the purpose of my depraved existence.

I imagined the look on Bella's face if she could have watched me do this. Perhaps the subconscious thought was self-defense, but the notion at the forefront of my mind was comfort. Though I detested the thing, Bella found a sense of reassurance and peace when it was in her possession. Maybe it wouldn't even last long. The staff could try to move her and find it, but I felt better know it was there. I pulled her pocketknife out of my jeans and slid it under her backside, the same side she preferred to carry it.

For the next several minutes, I catalogued her features and absorbed the tranquility of her presence. Even unconscious, Bella had a calming effect on me. I stared at her: the arch of her nose, the smattering of barely noticeable freckles over the bridge, her long lashes, and the soft pink of her full lips. I was fully and deeply in an awestruck trance when the room was suddenly filled with yelling. I was stripped from her side. My reaction was instinct. Blindly lashing out, I struck whoever had been stupid enough to touch me.

"Get your goddamn hands off me!" I struck another security guard, sending him to the floor with one blow. More yelling followed, additional voices joining the noise. I vaguely registered any of it as I was swarmed. My face was shoved against a wall, my hands wrenched behind my back. I glared at the doctor as I felt the cuffs click behind my back. "The next time I see you—" I was dragged away, handcuffed, and a cop muttering Miranda rights in my ear while I glared the rest of my threat at the bastard doctor.

* * *

**End Notes:** So...thoughts? Did that help with some of the questions? I don't answer reviews questions with spoilers, sorry.


	41. Chapter 41

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

**Chapter Notes: **No, it's not a dream. Yes, it all happened just the way Bella and Edward told it. And so, with James dead after attacking Bella, our couple find themselves in a hospital room to wade through the immediate aftermath.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

James' blood spewed from the wound, washing me in the last remnants of his vile expiring life. With my one free arm I shoved his weight off of me, tossing him to the ground. The noises, those horrifying gurgles that were all too familiar, sounded like through amplifiers. I coughed, gasping for breath that wouldn't come fully or quickly enough.

I the next moment, a horde burst through the door. Bodies dove at James on the floor, but several more remained paralyzed in the doorway, all staring at me and yelling commands. It was too much. Too many sounds and voices all competed for dominance in the shrinking space. The room was closing in on me. I felt the suffocation increasing, pressing down.

He pushed through, shoving people away and bursting through the hole he cleared. He looked worse than I remembered. I didn't recall so many bruises on his face. His clothes were messy and disheveled. But his eyes, those brilliant emerald eyes that knew me so completely and saw straight into my being, they captured my full attention.

"Bella, put down the knife."

I smiled in relief to see his face. My body flushed in recognition of his presence. I reached out for him, but couldn't break free of the remaining straps that held me to the bed. He advanced cautiously; his hands help up in a placating gesture of surrender.

"Angel, it's me. I need you to put down the knife, okay?"

I reached further, straining to embrace him, calling him toward me.

"Shh...it's okay, love. I'm here, Bella. It's all over." Edward reached me, took my wrist in one hand, and yanked my knife from my fingers. I was still holding it? I heard it clatter to the floor and then his arms were around me, crushing me to his solid, warm, heaving chest. "Bella, fuck...I'm so sorry. You're okay. Angel...oh, you're okay."

There was a flurry of commotion and movement around us, but I saw none of it. I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped my single free arm around his neck, gripping him with what little strength I could muster.

"Bells, fucking Christ." Emmett collided with us, his brawny chest smashing into me from one side.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Jasper repeatedly whispered as he suddenly appeared somewhere in our growing mass.

"Get these fucking things off of her!" Edward snarled in my ear. A second later, my other hand and both ankles were free of their restraints. I yanked my arm up and latched onto whomever it reached. Edward started to pull away and I squeezed him tighter, refusing to let go. "Shh. It's okay, angel. Just one thing I need to do."

Edward pried himself from me and my eyes snapped open to find him. He took two steps from the bed. In one swift movement, he decked the doctor standing just inside the door. The man went down. A woman screamed. The doctor sat clutching his jaw with his hand smeared in blood. When Edward turned around, I saw he was covered in thick red stains.

"Edward! You're hurt!" I screamed, but my voice barely registered as a choked sob. He rushed to me and gently held my face between both of his hands. "No, angel, it's not mine." He looked down and I followed the path of his eyes. I was covered in blood-James' blood. Jasper and Emmett were lathered in it, like Edward, from throwing themselves on me.

The nausea was immediate and I wrenched my arms free to throw my hands over my mouth. Jasper broke away suddenly and returned with a small trashcan. They gave me a wide berth as I heaved the limited contents of my stomach into the plastic container.

...

Edward and I were silent as he helped me shower and change into another hospital gown after I was transferred to a new room. We didn't trade loaded glances, simply went about the motions in cold, empty silence. In truth, I was outside myself somewhere, not really existing in my own body or in present time. I was nowhere, drifting aimless and absent.

Once I was settled back on the bed, Edward pulled a chair over and sat next to me, clasping my hand between both of his. He kept my right hand concealed in his grasp, as if trying to hide it from me.

"I'm okay," I whispered. "I'm not going to freak out. I don't have anymore freak left in me," I laughed humorlessly. I'd made this decision days ago. Holding him in my arms Christmas morning, naked between the man I loved and his piano, I'd decided that I would relieve us of James if given the opportunity and proper motivation. His life for mine; that was only fair.

"Even so-"

"We have to get the story straight," I told him confidently. This was familiar territory. I knew how to organize and focus my mind to contriving the tale that would be perfectly repeated.

If there was one thing I had learned after the nightmarish ordeal with Mike and the aftermath of that situation, putting it mildly, then it was the importance and necessity of loyalty. That loyalty needed to be nurtured, appreciated, and constantly replenished. My brothers had earned my life for theirs without question. They would never have to ask for it, it was theirs. Though he never wanted it, Edward had the same.

"You don't have to lie, Bella. Tell them exactly how it happened. All of it." He held my gaze, his face a calm expression of assurance. "I'll be right here the entire time."

"You finally get to play lawyer for me," I smirked. He furrowed his brow at my playfulness, and it was horridly inappropriate, but I was beyond the ultra-realness of the moment. "Where were you?"

"They wouldn't let me in," he sighed. "I tried. Actually, I snuck up here but they tossed me out again."

"You look like hell," I told him, running my fingers through his defiantly messy hair.

"I got arrested for a few hours." Edward reluctantly smiled that perfectly crooked way he did. With the action, some of my tension melted.

"For what? What happened? How'd you-"

Edward cupped my check, sliding the pad of his thumb under my eye so softly that I wasn't sure I felt it at all. "Like I said, some poor soul tore me away from you. I knocked out two security guards."

"And they just let you go? They let you back in the hospital?"

"Jasper called Alice. Alice told Carlisle. He went to Columbia with the chief of medicine, so my uncle put in a call. Carlisle did have to arrange for a sizable donation in my name, but the charges were dropped. The security guards will be receiving three weeks paid vacation on me."

"Edward," I shook my head, closing my eyes against the flood of thoughts competing to be heard first. "There's so much I have to tell you. James, he thought that-"

"I know, Bella. It's not true. None of it." He held my face in both hands, urging me to look at him. "I had him investigated; he's not, love. I promise you. He had a psychotic fixation on you, but nothing more."

I exhaled a sigh of pure relief that with it took the sick, disturbed feeling that had rooted in the pit of my stomach since James claimed he was my brother. I couldn't live with that information. I didn't want to, and so I wouldn't.

James had said that it was seeing my image on TV, likely after Mike's death that prompted the idea. If Edward was right, James was just a sad little man that had lost his handle on reality. I, of course, was the walking danger magnet.

"Victoria," I breathed out. I kicked myself, hard, for being so trusting. I knew better than that, but had let my guard down under the assumption of impenetrability.

"Who?"

"Terry's stepdaughter. She was working with James, or was his girlfriend, or something. He mentioned her, said he was leaving her behind. I saw her when we were evacuating."

"She started the fire," he muttered to himself. "I should have caught that. It should have come up."

"The fire was intentional? How do you know that?" I sat up, wincing at the pain that ached in every muscle. "Edward, where were you? When the alarm woke me up...you hadn't been back to the room."

"No, love." His brow furrowed and he exhaled roughly. "I went after him. Well," he ran his hand roughly through his hair and diverted his eyes from mine to stare down at the bed, "we went after him. I got him to follow me to the south side of the hotel where it was vacant due to the renovations. I had him down. Then the alarm went off, and the look in his eyes, he knew it was coming. I left him there." His face contorted and his eyes screwed shut. "I should have finished him off. I shouldn't have left him there still breathing. I was sure that they'd find him."

"Who?" I pulled his chin up, tilting my face to meet his eyes. "Edward...how did you know to draw him out there? How did-"

A strange smile passed across his lips and was gone just as quickly. "Would you believe that out of everything that's happened today, this is the part I most wish I didn't have to tell you?"

"Edward?" My tone was stern, demanding that he stop holding out on me.

"I'm part owner of the hotel with Tanya. Mostly a silent partner, but I pulled rank on this trip to have us stay there and make arrangements with the staff for your safety."

As perverse and morbid as it was, only one thought popped into mind at the mention of her name. "Did you ever fuck her there?"

"No," he answered definitively.

"Then I don't care." Edward scanned my face for a moment and then kissed the back of my hand. "Oh! What about Henry? The gunshot-"

"He was arrested and released. Once they saw that his weapon hadn't been fired, they had no reason to hold him. He's here."

I fell back against the pillows. Exhaustion was setting in again and all I really wanted was to close my eyes and wake up in Edward's bed. I would have no such luck. We still had so much to figure out, so much work left before we'd be free to go. Namely, there were two uniformed police officers waiting outside my room to question me. As it was, this was supposed to be my official consultation with my lawyer before giving a statement.

"Hunter," I mumbled as I let my eyes close for a moment.

"We'll figure it out. You were completely justified here today. You won't face charges, I assure you."

"You gave me the knife," I whispered.

"Yes."

"You hate that thing."

"It has grown on me."

"You saved my life, Edward." I peered up at him. "If you hadn't left it there."

"I'm getting you a new one. End of discussion." He leaned in and kissed my forehead, lingering with his warm lips pressed against my skin. "Actually, love, that is one thing you'd do better to edit." He pulled back to look at me. "I'd rather we didn't have to explain how your knife ended up in the room. Tell them you pulled it off of him in the struggle."

"Okay," I nodded. I certainly wasn't going to give Edward up for sneaking it to me, so he had a good point.

"When he..." Edward grimaced, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "When he attacked you, how did he approach you? Which side of the bed was he on?"

"My left. I pulled my right hand free and reached under." I mimicked the movement, but Edward stilled my hand.

"You'll tell them that it was in his right front pocket. It's plausible. It was clipped there and visible. You pulled it out, opened it, and thrust. Yes?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Let's go over it," he said. "From the top."

* * *

**End notes: **This particular part of the story is drawing to a close. However, I intend to keep writing this saga for a few more books. Consider this nearing the end of _Twilight_. There is more drama, romance, and action ahead. I think I'm naming the next "book" _London Calling_. Well, it's a hint and a working title for now.

So I have a question for all of you: Should I keep writing this as one long story or give this "book" an end and pick it up again under another title for part 2?


	42. Chapter 42

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

**Chapter Notes: **There is one more chapter after this one, and then that will close out Under the Blood Moon. I will pick up part 2 under another title. Don't worry, I'll make sure to post info when it goes live.

* * *

**Chapter 42**

Some part of me, buried in the recesses of my mind that I refused to consciously acknowledge, knew that returning home from my two-year escape mission would lead to this moment. No, it wasn't the money that brought me back. It wasn't even Jasper and Emmett or the home I missed with every breath that finally put me on a plane bound for Key West.

I'd come to detest the person I was while hiding and pretending. There was no courage or bravery in cowering in random cities under fake names. To hide from the consequences meant that I was ashamed of my actions—I wasn't. The nightmares may never fade completely, but if I had any hope of claiming my life and any semblance of normalcy, I knew I had to face my past. No more running.

"In a multi-agency effort led by the DEA, eighteen arrests were made in Miami-Dade county after law enforcement orchestrated an undercover operation, seizing one-point-two million dollars in cocaine and methamphetamines. An additional seven arrests were also carried out in a bust in Key West, where members of a local narcotics network were taken into custody. A spokesperson for…"

I reached out and turned down the radio. I thought I would feel something when it finally happened, some sort of relief, but instead I just felt more nervous. Tanya came through for us as promised: she gave up everything she new about James, his drug ring, and his associates. When Paul's name first came stumbling out of James' mouth, I didn't see the connection. Looking back, I suppose it was obvious. He fit the type.

I did get a sense of satisfaction in finally seeing that bastard go down for something, but the unavoidable consequence was that I'd managed to have nearly Jacob's entire family stripped from him in a single day. I tried not to think about how I would ever face him again. Maybe I just wouldn't.

The departed Mike Newton's name was floated around more than once. That was the crux of the bargain my attorney had struck on my behalf. We delivered a significant target for law enforcement, Hunter was indicted on suspicion that he actively knew of James' operation and did not report the knowledge of narcotics sales and trafficking.

Needless to say, the idea was not well received when Edward and I first broached the subject with Emmett and Jasper. After weeks of talking about nearly nothing else while I recovered from my injuries and couch surfed at his condo, we decided this was the best shot we'd ever get to finally clear my name. Well, maybe not clear, but enough to for a deal with the district attorney. With Mike's alibi on the initial incident now suspect, I had doubt on my side.

I agreed to take a polygraph. The results would be inadmissible in court if I failed, but would be sound enough for the state if I passed. That was the trick. I intended to tell the truth about what occurred when Mike arrived at my brothers' apartment that night…right up to what happened to his body. Explicitly, I didn't know.

_"Bella, listen to me." Jasper clutched my shoulders and bent down to meet me at eye level. As always, he was calm and perfectly composed, and I felt the panic subside in his presence. "Go to Tony's. Russell is there. Sit at the bar, talk to people, and tell him to give you a tonic and lime. I need you to be brave for me, okay?"_

_I nodded empathically. I'd do anything Jasper asked of me to somehow make what had just happened all go away. I was in shock, definitely. I may have also not taken a breath in ten or twelve minutes for the way my chest tightened and burned._

_"Remember what Charlie always told you?" A coaxing smile spread across Jasper's lips and I concentrated on the flecks of color in his comforting blue eyes. "When is the only time you can be brave?"_

_"When I'm afraid," I told him. "I can do this. I will do this."_

_"I know you can." Jasper hugged me tight against his chest before straightening up to speak to Emmett. "You go with her," he told him. "Be loud, obnoxious, and make sure everyone sees you when you stumble out of there. Look wasted, got it?"_

_"Yeah," he nodded with a blank expression._

_"I'm going to clean this up. I'll come by for you, Emm, when I'm ready. Bella, you stay there. No matter what, you stay there and stay close to Russell. We'll pick you up after it's done."_

I didn't explicitly know where Mike's body was, but Jasper grabbed the key to Delaney off the hook in the kitchen and Mark at the marina had a security camera malfunction that night.

I would recount for the D.A. how Mike came to the apartment, attacked me, and still having the kitchen knife in my hand, I fought back in self-defense. I would admit to concealing the murder for fear of retaliation. With Paul and his crew in custody, Mike named among them, I finally felt safe to come forward. In exchange for the information we provided leading to the drug arrests, I'd receive immunity for my past justifiable crime. Any mention of Jasper and Emmett was explicitly off the table. If it came right down to it, I'd take my chances on charges for unlawful disposal of a body. I hadn't actually told Edward that part. It was better to cross that bridge if we came to it.

"Are you ready?"

"I really hate this city," I replied to Edward. I stared out the window of his Aston Martin at the front of the police station. He was in full high-priced lawyer mode today, with his sharp suit and you-can't-afford-my-retainer car. He was representing the little island girl with his New York attorney bravado.

Edward took my hand in his and ran his thumb over my knuckles. He was quiet for several minutes as I just continued to stare without seeing.

"Let's get this over with," I finally stated. I squeezed his hand once and gave him the best reassuring smile I could come up with. Edward came around the car to let me out and kept his hand at the small of my back as he escorted me inside the lion's den.

* * *

**End notes: **So, what do you think? Are you happy that Bella is finally coming clean?


	43. Chapter 43

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Story Notes: Story will contain explicit language. There will be graphic lemons in later chapters. Intended only for mature audience. This story is AH and characters are OOC._

**Chapter Notes: **This is the last chapter for _Under the Blood Moon_. Part two: _London Calling_ is now up. If you'd like to follow along, please subscribe to the author alert. As always, I've enjoyed reading your comments and an so thrilled with the response you've given me. I hope you join me on _London Calling_ to see what trouble Bella gets into next.

* * *

**Chapter 43**

Edward couldn't get us back over the Seven Mile Bridge fast enough. The entire daylong stay in Miami felt like a noose tightening around my throat. He claimed that I held my composure well as the polygraph technician strapped me up, but I couldn't escape the thought that I was being trussed up in an electric chair. But I didn't sweat and I didn't stutter. I went into that cold, detached place in my mind where I recounted the events in monotone answers without emotion. It was a coping mechanism that I only really understood when I had to consciously call upon it. In that moment, I understood Edward far better than I had to that point.

I couldn't look at him while I answered the unending series of questions. He was working to keep the same stoic appearance at listening to the gruesome truth of Mike's last gasps. He'd heard the account a dozen times while he coached me for our meeting with the D.A. The first three times I didn't get halfway through the story before he stormed off and punched something. New rule: no decorative breakables in Edward's condo.

As difficult as it was for me to speak the words I'd run from for so long, I think Edward suffered more. I'd taken the topic off the table, but that didn't stop him from expressing his guilt over James. Of course, Edward blamed himself for everything from coming to Key West in the first place to not killing James when he had the chance. There was no winning either of those arguments with a man that turned masochism into an art. I just stopped trying and used intimacy as a means of redirecting his attention. It was a poor bandage to the problem, but it worked.

I got my way and Edward got to keep the cherished piece of himself he couldn't acknowledge existed.

We both had healing to do. I'd put off really dealing with my lingering symptoms. It was easy to appear resilient and make morbid, inappropriate jokes. Jaded was a better term. I'd seen and suffered enough violence in my life that it hardly registered as cause for emotional trauma anymore. Pondering the thought was depressing, so I preferred to not.

As I put Mike behind me, and James would never threaten us again, there was finally room to breathe. The mission for the immediate future was boring, dull, monotonous normalcy in heavy doses.

"What will you do now?" I turned my head to peer up at Edward as we reclined on the bow of his boat in the marina. I was nestled between his legs, resting my back against his chest and watching the reflection from the moon dance across the ripples in the tide.

"For the moment? Just this." He tightened his arms around me, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against my neck. Bumps spread out over my flesh with the smallest bit of contact between us.

Edward's career was up in the air at the moment. He wasn't inclined to go back to fighting for Terry. Maybe he was just another oblivious bystander who had no idea what his stepdaughter was involved in, but given her connection to James and participation in the fiasco at the hotel, Edward gave up his title and resigned from the league. I understood that the awards and recognition didn't mean much to him, but he needed the training and goal of having something to work toward. Like Jasper said, it focused him. Edward had come to rely on it.

"Do you want to keep fighting? There's got to be another league that would want you." The gym would get along just fine if Edward decided he'd had enough of the sport, but I suspected that Jasper had grown accustomed to the supplemental income. It was one of the few things that made him feel as though he was on slightly higher footing when standing next to Alice.

"Maybe. Right now I'm not worrying about it." His fingers slid under the hem of my shirt to trace aimless patterns across my stomach, trying his best to deter the line of questioning. "I think I'm getting restless," he offered softly.

"You want to go back to your place?"

"One of them," he hummed against my ear.

"Right, I guess this is your place."

"Pick a city," Edward whispered. "Anywhere. We'll leave tomorrow."

"Leave?" I turned in his arms. Edward's eyes were sincere with visible excitement. "I haven't been to work in a month. I can't just tell Emmett I'm going on vacation."

Between the time Emmett closed down the gym for the holidays and focusing all of their attention on Edward's fight plus my recovery time from my injuries, there had to be a stack of work waiting for me to process at the gym.

"You most certainly can. In fact, you've earned it." Edward trailed his undeterred lips down my neck to nibble at my shoulder. "Besides," he purred between licks, "I've already cleared it with him."

"Edward." I pulled away, giving him a look of disapproval. "You can't just order every one around like that. I made a commitment to him."

"I can and did," he smirked. There was that insufferable man I knew. "Anyway, he's prepared to fire you if you won't come willingly."

My eyes narrowed and lips straightened into a hard line while I appraised Edward's satisfied expression. He was nothing if not thorough. Nothing was a choice with him. Well, not really. He was always giving me options, but either was of his preference. Go willingly or suffer the consequences. I pondered for a moment over whether Emmett would really kick me out of the gym if I tried to show up for work. Probably not. Jasper? Maybe.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I sat up fully, prepared to make this as difficult on him as possible. After all, he said he liked a challenge. "Get me fired so I'd have no excuse not to lay in bed and wait for you.

"Undoubtedly," he agreed. "But I wouldn't make you wait." Edward snatched my lip between both of his teeth, biting harder when I pulled away. "You now what happens when you run, love."

"Hmm?" Resisting his kiss was pointless. I opened to him, feeling the soft exploration of his tongue against mine.

"I catch you," he murmured against my mouth before releasing me to wait expectantly for the answer he knew he'd won.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I'm guessing you've already got this all figured out in your head. So why don't you just tell me where we're going?"

"I've got you for five days." He leaned back, resuming his relaxed position as his eyes swept across the vessel. "Why don't we just see how far the winds can take us?"

"Sail?" I perked up and rolled to sit on my knees facing him. A triumphant smile spread over Edward's lips. "Really? You'll take me sailing?"

"She's been tied up long enough. I'd say it's time to let her spread her sheets. I'm told we've entered the prime sailing season for this latitude. We can head toward the Dry Tortugas. We might not make it that far, but Garden Key is nice. "

"That's seventy miles of open water. You sure you can put up with me that long?" I moved to straddle his hips and draped my arms around his neck.

"Mmm…if you behave." Edward settled his hands around my waist, taking on that intensely sensual expression that urged discarding clothes at frantic speeds.

"You like it when I misbehave." I kissed under the corner of his jaw, nipping at his neck. He groaned, pulling me tighter against his hard chest. I raised an eyebrow at him when an important thought occurred to me. "You do know how to drive this thing, right?"

He licked his lips; twisting the corners of his mouth that threatened the smirk he tried to hold back. "I read the manual," he deadpanned.

The next morning, Elizabeth was loaded and made ready. Being the planning type and one who never left anything to chance, Edward had clearly been preparing this spontaneous getaway for some time. Yes, I'd finally learned not to question his methods and just go along for the ride, so long as we were both headed in the same direction.

_**END PART ONE**_

* * *

**End Notes: **Okay, that's a wrap for part one of the story. Part two, _London Calling_, is up now. Thank you all for joining me on this little misadventure. I hope you follow me over to the next installment.


	44. Chapter 44

London Calling is now up. If you'd like to continue reading my little saga of Bella & Edward, please hop over to my profile to find the story. Thanks.


End file.
